Ne me laisse pas rêver
by petitpandagris
Summary: (UA destiel) "Parce que Dean fait l'effet d'une gifle. Il fait comme quand on rentre trop vite dans de l'eau trop froide, et Castiel a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à tout ce désespoir. Ce désespoir dans la voix de Dean, dans son ironie, dans tout ce qu'il est."
1. Les gens brisés

**Hi**

 **Cette fic est une réécriture. Ou, tout du moins, c'était à la base une réécriture, d'une autre fic que j'avais déjà postée ici, mais que j'aie supprimée parce qu'elle ne me plaisait plus. Donc j'ai commencé à la réécrire, puis je l'ai continuée, et elle est devenue beaucoup plus longue, et différente de la première version sur plusieurs points, et… voilà le premier chapitre. J'en ai plusieurs d'avance, mais je n'ai pas encore terminé l'écriture.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review!**

 **(et, au passage, je ne suis vraiment pas experte en ce qui concerne la drogue, l'alcool, toutes ces choses-là, mais disons que l'important dans cette histoire, c'est plus la rédemption, l'acceptation, et la guérison)**

 **Tout pleins de bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dans les rêves de Dean, il n'y a que les brumes du désespoir, des fragments de conscience, d'inconscience, les souvenirs et les songes qui _claquent_ dans sa tête, derrière le rideau de ses paupières fermées.

Dean boit trop, et Dean _sait_ qu'il boit trop, qu'il prend trop de médicaments, mais… qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer? Les jours s'égrènent dans le noir total. Et tout ce à quoi il pense, c'est à cette douleur qui lui ronge le cœur, à cette brûlure dans le creux de sa poitrine. Ça ne s'arrête jamais, parce que Dean souffre toujours, tous les jours, sans la moindre seconde de répit. La moindre petite, _minuscule_ seconde de répit.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Sur un plafond blanc. Ce plafond blanc qu'il connaît par cœur pour l'avoir tant de fois observé. Le blanc est éblouissant, trop vif, presque douloureuxà regarder. En revanche, ce que Dean ne connaît pas, ce sont les deux yeux, incroyablement bleus, qu'il croise quand il tourne un peu la tête sur le côté.

"Est-ce que vous m'entendez, Dean?" demande l'infirmier, en se penchant vers lui, l'air un peu inquiet et les yeux si _bleus._

Dean grogne puis le repousse quand il passe une lampe devant ses iris. Il essaie de se redresser, mais des pics lancinants lui vrillent l'intérieur de la tête.

"Vous pouvez parler?"

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. "Mais oui, je peux parler," rétorque-t-il, le ton bien moins assuré que ce qu'il avait prévu. "Je vais bien. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, j'ai vingt-huit ans, je suis né dans le Kansas. Ça vous va, comme ça? Je peux aussi vous dire qu'on est à l'hôpital et que vous êtes nouveau, parce que je ne vous ai jamais vu. Mais peut-être que je perds les pédales."

"Vous ne… perdez pas les pédales _._ Je suis Castiel."

Et Dean se dit que _Castiel_ a un putain de vrai visage d'ange. Il ressemble un peu à un ange, d'ailleurs. Penché sur lui, une main sur la barrière redressée du lit, Castiel ressemble à un ange même s'il investit un peu trop son espace. Sacro-saint espace personnel.

"Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?"

Le son de sa voix résonne contre la peau de Dean, qui frissonne, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie de lui demander de reculer. Il finit par lui demander de reculer et Castiel obtempère sans rien laisser transparaître. Il se contente de faire deux pas en arrière, de lâcher la barrière, puis Dean _respire._ Avant de répondre à sa première question :

"J'ai appelé l'ambulance, alors évidemment que je sais pourquoi je suis là. Une overdose."

 _Une overdose._

"C'est tout ce que vous inspire le fait d'avoir failli mourir?" en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Dean fronce les sourcils, lui aussi étonnédes ondes de chaleur diffuse dans ses veines. Il hausse les épaules en observant la perfusion, le cathéter dans le pli de son coude. "Je ne suis pas mort, à ce que je vois," répond-il. "Je ne suis pas encore mort."

Finalement, il relève le menton. Castiel le fixe, les yeux si bleus, si doux, si _tendres._ Castiel est tendre. Et Dean détesteça, de toutes ses forces, il déteste ce qu'il voit dans son regard parce que ça ne fait que lui rappeler que tout en lui déborde tellement que la souffrance se lit sur son visage. "Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, Castiel."

L'infirmier secoue vivement la tête. "Ça, c'est hors de question. Vous avez fait une overdose, et j'ai lu dans votre dossier que c'est loin d'être votre première fois. Les amphétamines que vous prenez stressent votre cœur, Dean. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça."

Il s'arrête une seconde, jaugeant ses réactions avant de reprendre :

"Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part?"

"J'ai mal à la tête, mais c'est sûrement parce vous parlez beaucoup trop. Vous parlez toujours autant, ou c'est juste que vous me trouvez inspirant?"

"Depuis combien de temps vous droguez-vous, Dean?" impassible.

Dean casse le contact visuel, et Castiel se précipite vers lui quand il soulève son t-shirt pour enlever les électrodes collées sur sa poitrine.

"Retirez vos mains," crache Dean, secoué par un vent de panique lorsque Castiel entreprend de remettre les capteurs en place.

L'infirmier replie ses doigts, éloigne prestement ses mains, obéissant à la détresse qu'il entend dans la voix de Dean. Celui-ci le surveille du coin de l'œil, méfiant. "Je peux les remettre tout seul, c'est bon," dit-il, plus calmement.

"Vous savez, Dean… que vous êtes resté inconscient pendant deux jours? Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vous êtes encore fragile."

"Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis certainement pas _fragile,_ " en rabattant son t-shirt. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'alcool et les amphétamines ne vont pas ensemble."

Il remonte la couverture sur lui, change de position, pour être plus en face de Castiel. Qui pousse un petit soupir. "Vous pourriez arrêter de prendre des amphétamines et de boire de l'alcool."

Le rire de Dean est amer. Froid, à la limite du sarcasme. "Oh, c'est vrai que c'est si facile," la voix tremblante. "Dit comme ça, je me demande même pourquoi les psys ont encore du boulot."

Et Castiel a l'impression de tomber. Presque littéralement, il se casse la gueule, parce que Dean dégage de l'émotion à l'état brut. De l'intensité qui fait mal, qui fracassetout ce que Castiel pensait être capable de ressentir.

"Vous voulez en voir un?" demande celui-ci.

"Un psy?" en haussant un sourcil, dédaigneux. "Si j'avais besoin d'un psy, j'irais voir un putain de psy."

"Si vous n'en aviez pas besoin, vous ne seriez pas-"

Dean le coupe, juste avec les yeux. Juste avec la _rage,_ dans ses yeux. "Bordel de merde, vous n'allez jamais la fermer, ou quoi?" ajoute-t-il tout de même.

"Je vais aller chercher un médecin," simplement.

Agitant vaguement la main comme pour lui dire qu'il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, Dean se détourne. Il ne le regarde pas quitter la pièce, compte les minutes puis se redresse pour adresser un bref signe de tête au docteur Singer quand ils reviennent.

"Bonsoir, Dean. Comment tu te sens?"

Dean hausse les épaules et dans son attitude, tout sonne faux. "Je vais bien."

"Tu veux bien que je t'examine rapidement?" en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Dean acquiesce mais surveille le moindre de ses mouvements, le corps tendu comme s'il s'attendait à être obligé de se défendre. "Rapidement."

"Tu peux serrer mes doigts?"

Dean fixe ses deux mains tendues vers lui, puis secoue la tête, lève les bras pour serrer et desserrer ses poings dans le vide. Singer sourit tristement. "Ça me va aussi," en sortant une minuscule lampe de poche. "Suis la lumière des yeux, s'il te plaît. Très bien. Bon, Dean. Je voudrais quand même que tu restes cette nuit. Histoire d'être sûr et certain que ça va."

"Dîtes plutôt que vous avez peur que j'aille traîner dans les bars," en plissant les yeux. "Je commence à vous connaître. Mais très bien, je reste. Si vous me donnez de la morphine."

Debout derrière le médecin, Castiel s'étouffe avec sa salive. "Quoi?"

Singer soupire doucement en se pinçant l'arête du nez, hochant finalement la tête. "Je décide de la dose, de la fréquence, et de quand ça suffit. Je ne suis pas là cette nuit, mais Castiel est de garde. Tu ne négocies pas avec lui pour avoir plus, d'accord?"

"Je ne dois pas négocier, mais c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec moi."

"Oui. Je négocie, parce que c'est la seule manière d'obtenir quelque chose de toi. Tu veux de la morphine, oui ou non?"

Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue, puis jette un regard à Castiel. "J'en veux," finit-il par répondre, reportant son attention sur le docteur Singer.

Celui-ci sort un ordonnancier de la poche de sa blouse pour y noter la prescription. "Alors c'est selon mes conditions. Et celles de Castiel. N'essaie pas de l'embobiner, tu veux bien? Je sais comment tu fais, à chaque fois."

Il détache la feuille du bloc et la tend à Castiel qui la prend machinalement, le visage fermé.

Dean soupire mais capitule. "Très bien. Pas de négociations avec Castiel, et je ne lui ferai pas de charme. Juré. Promis."

La désapprobation marque chacun de ses traits mais Castiel ne dit rien, se gardant bien de l'informer qu'il est peut-être déjà sous le charme.

"Tu veux que j'appelle un psychiatre?" demande Singer, sans grande conviction.

"Non," agacé. "Je ne sais pas en quelle langue il faut que je vous dise que je ne veux pas voir de psychiatre. Vous comprenez quand je parle, au moins?"

"Je comprends," en soupirant.

"Est-ce que je peux vous parler, docteur?" intervient Castiel, derrière lui. "S'il vous plaît."

Dean agite la main. "Allez-y," dit-il. "Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi."

Le pas rapide, Castiel sort dans le couloir, suivi de très près par le médecin.

"Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner de la morphine, vous ne… Il doit voir un psychiatre, il a besoin de parler, de-"

Singer le coupe, le regard triste mais le visage fermé. Résigné. "Dean ne veut pas voir de psychiatre. Il ne veut pas être soigné. Et on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé."

Il y a comme une urgence dans les gestes de Castiel quand il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Parce que Dean fait l'effet d'une gifle. Il fait comme quand on rentre trop vite dans de l'eau trop froide, et Castiel a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à tout ce désespoir. Ce désespoir dans la voix de Dean, dans son ironie, dans tout ce qu'il _est._ Tout ce qu'il essaie de faire croire.

"Pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour lui?"

"On a déjà essayé. Un de mes collègue a voulu interner Dean de force, mais avec les patients comme lui, c'est inutile. Ce serait juste le provoquer, et on n'a pas envie de gérer Dean Winchester quand il devient violent. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide, et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. La seule et unique fois où j'ai demandé, il m'a frappé. Mais les gens comme Dean… ils sont en mille morceaux à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'il a perdu quelqu'un, et c'est le genre de blessure qui peut ne jamais guérir. J'en ai vu, des gens brisés, mais jamais de la façon dont Dean est brisé."

Chaque fibre du corps de Castiel proteste. Chacune de ses cellules hurle d'essayer encore. Essayer _encore_. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il hoche doucement la tête.

"Je voudrais que tu lui fasses une prise de sang, et que tu le surveilles cette nuit," avec un petit signe du menton. "Il peut avoir une injection de morphine toutes les deux heures à partir de maintenant. Et, Castiel," une pause avant de reprendre, le ton plus doux. "Fais attention à toi. Dean peut être agressif quand il se sent menacé, et il sait exactement comment faire mal. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre. Dis-toi que ce sont les paroles de quelqu'un qui souffre plus que ce que tu peux imaginer."

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Castiel, et Singer lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement avant de se retourner. Il disparaît à l'angle du couloir. Castiel prend une inspiration puis attrape un kit de prélèvement dans le chariot près du mur. Puis, il entre dans la chambre.

.

Assis dans son lit, Dean a allumé la télévision et regarde une série médicale dont Castiel n'a jamais entendu parler.

Il lui jette un petit coup d'œil, reste immobile tandis que Castiel prend une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du lit. Il devrait dire quelque chose, il le sait, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir parce que Castiel ressent presque chaque parcelle de cette douleur qui émane de Dean. Cette détresse qu'il n'a même pas l'impression d'éprouver.

"Prévenez, bordel de putain de merde!" hurle Dean, en tressaillant violemment lorsque Castiel pose une main sur son avant-bras.

"Vous n'aimez pas être touché," en le relâchant.

"Oh, bien vu, l'aveugle," sarcastique.

"Je ne suis pas aveugle," les sourcils froncés, récoltant un petit rire de la part de Dean, qui lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

"Laissez tomber. Bon, vous comptez me la faire, cette prise de sang? j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi."

Castiel l'observe un moment, les sourcils toujours froncés, comme s'il essayait, de toutes ses forces, de déchiffrer ce puzzle complexe de sentiments débordants et désordonnés qu'est Dean. Il lui montre ses mains. "Je vais retourner votre bras, juste pour voir le cathéter."

"C'est ça," en retournant son avant-bras, l'intérieur du coude exposé. "Vous pouvez aussi me demander de le retourner tout seul, mon bras."

Castiel stoppe le débit de la perfusion et prend un tube de prélèvement dans le kit. Il sent le regard de Dean, brûlant braqué sur lui alors qu'il récolte quelques millilitres de sang. "En fait, vous n'avez que ça à faire," reprend-il, sans lever les yeux. "Rester allongé, et vous reposer."

"Super cool," sans jamais cesser de le fixer.

Le plus délicat possible dans ses gestes, Castiel sent quand même à quel point Dean est dérangé par sa proximité. Il ne dit rien, tous les muscles de son corps pourtant tendus.

"Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous aide?" après un moment.

Il retire le dernier tube de prélèvement et le pose sur la tablette près du lit, avec les trois autres. Dean ne répond pas tout de suite, laissant à Castiel tout le loisir de le regarder. Il ne peut pas cesser de le regarder, Dean et tous les détails de son visage, magnifiques détails, le vert profond, intense, de ses yeux, et les taches de rousseur qui constellent sa peau. Dean pourrait être la définition même de la beauté, du charisme électrisant, bouleversant, presque dérangeant _._

"Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de poser des questions?" finit-il par répliquer, immobile, le regard qui _suit_ les moindres mouvements de Castiel, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les suive plus.

Il se détourne vers l'écran de la télévision, et Castiel soupire. "Vous allez recommencer, n'est-ce pas? Quand vous sortirez d'ici, vous allez recommencer à boire et à vous droguer."

"Ah ouais, et t'as deviné ça tout seul?" en ricanant.

Castiel bloque une seconde sur le tutoiement, avant de répondre :

"C'est assez évident, en fait. _Tu_ as l'air… malheureux, Dean. Déglingué, même."

 _Déglingué._ C'est le mot. Cassé, si abîmé que Dean a l'air presque _mort_ à l'intérieur. Il se retourne brusquement vers lui, le visage seulement éclairé par la lumière de l'écran. "Arrête," haussant le ton. "Arrête de penser que tu sais de quoi tu parles. Que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, parce que tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas ton problème. D'accord?"

Un peu à contre cœur, Castiel hoche la tête. "Je vais aller te chercher de la morphine. Tu veux autre chose?" demande-t-il en se levant.

"Non."

"Je reviens dans une minute. Ne bouge pas."

Agacé, Dean agite la main. Castiel sort pour ne revenir presque littéralementqu'une minute plus tard, une seringue et une bouteille d'eau dans les mains. "Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger," dit-il, en posant la bouteille sur la tablette.

"Il faut plus qu'un peu de morphine pour me mettre hors-circuit."

Sans répondre, Castiel retire le petit capuchon en plastique de l'aiguille pour faire passer le contenu de la seringue directement dans la perfusion. L'effet est quasiment immédiat, Dean se détend, ferme les yeux très fort et puis les rouvre. "Merci pour ça," souffle-t-il.

"Ne me remercie pas," légèrement troublé. "Tu peux avoir une injection toutes les deux heures jusqu'à demain matin."

Même s'il reste silencieux, Dean écoute chacune des syllabes qui franchissent ses lèvres. Il écoute.

"Est-ce que tu as envie de parler, Dean?"

"Je n'ai vraiment rien à dire."

Sa voix est un peu traînante mais toujours sarcastique. Conscient que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, Castiel insiste :

"Je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à dire, au contraire. Je peux écouter."

"T'as pas autre chose à faire que rester là, à poser des questions pour lesquelles tu ne veux pas vraiment de réponses?"

"Je veux des-"

"Dégage, Castiel. Je ne vais pas me répéter."

L'avertissement est palpable, bien que tacite.

"Très bien," capitule Castiel, les mains en évidence comme pour l'apaiser. "Je reviendrai dans deux heures. Essaie de te reposer."

Dean indique la porte d'un signe vague de la tête, sans le regarder quand il finit par sortir. Une fois seul, il se passe une main dans les cheveux puis éteint la lumière derrière lui. Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Toutes les bribes de souvenirs s'estompent, à mesure que la morphine se répand dans son système. Ce n'est pas réellement suffisant, et Dean voudrait bien réussir à s'endormir. Il voudrait ne pas être paralysé par les cauchemars qu'il n'a pas encore faits.

.

"Tu n'as pas envie de dormir?" exactement deux heures plus tard.

"Donne-moi plus de morphine, si tu veux que je dorme"

"Tu n'es pas censé négocier," en s'approchant du lit.

"Oh, je n'ai pas encore commencé à négocier," répond Dean, en pivotant un peu sur sa gauche pour observer Castiel lorsqu'il fait passer une nouvelle dose de morphine par la perfusion.

"Tu as l'intention de négocier?"

"Probablement," en haussant les épaules. "Tu veux que je te dise, Castiel? T'as vraiment l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul."

Dean éclate de rire face à l'expression un peu confuse qu'affiche Castiel. Il éclate de rire mais ça résonne comme un écho, comme quelque chose de fané _._ Castiel hausse un sourcil et Dean cesse de rire pour se contenter de l'ombre d'un sourire. "Désolé, mais c'était vraiment facile," s'amuse-t-il. "Tu me tends la perche."

Dans sa voix, Castiel n'entend que ce qu'il n'y a pas. Et dans ses sourires, il ne voit que de la douleur.

"Tu veux bien que je te fasse un examen rapide?" en allumant la lumière.

"Ouais, mais dépêche-toi. C'est mon épisode préféré de Docteur Sexy."

Castiel jette un coup d'œil à l'écran de la télévision avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Dean ne bouge pas, les genoux toujours ramenés contre lui.

"Prends mes mains, et serre mes doigts. Juste une petite seconde."

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Dean attrape brusquement les mains de Castiel puis serre aussi fort qu'il le peut. Une onde de chaleur remonte le long de ses bras, et Dean le relâche. "Ça suffit?"

"Oui," répond Castiel. "Regarde la lumière. En haut, en bas. Un peu à droite. D'accord… Tout va bien."

"Super bien, c'est clair."

Il est amer, et Castiel, après avoir rangé sa lampe dans la poche de sa blouse, concentre toute son attention sur lui. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Dean?"

"Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi?" l'air à la fois songeur et dédaigneux. "Trouve des amphétamines."

"Tu me le demandes parce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais t'aider à te droguer?" en penchant la tête. "Ou simplement pour me tester?"

"Un peu des deux. Je suppose."

Castiel garde le silence un moment, sincèrement surpris. "Pourquoi tu-"

"Arrête," siffle Dean. " _Réellement_ , arrête, si tu ne veux pas mon poing dans la gueule. Tu es censé me surveiller cette nuit, pas me poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête. Je ne vais pas te répondre, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne."

"Tes mains tremblent," alors que Dean détourne les yeux pour ne plus voir l'expression de pure compassion sur son visage.

"Je suis en manque."

Un froncement creuse le front de Castiel, et, du coin de l'œil, Dean arrive presque à le trouver attendrissant. Presque.

"Comment peux-tu être en manque tout en étant sous morphine?"

"Je ne plane pas avec une injection toutes les deux heures. Singer m'en donne parce qu'il préfère que je sois détendu ici plutôt que défoncé dehors. Il pense que s'il réussit à me garder un peu, je vais accepter son aide."

"Donc tu admets avoir besoin d'aide?" très doucement.

Dean souffle un peu en plissant les yeux, l'air plus fatigué qu'énervé. "Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Castiel. Je n'admets rien du tout. Je vais bien."

Et je vais bien, ça semble être la réponse à toutes les questions du monde.

"Tu veux bien que je reste un peu?"

"Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire?" en le regardant changer de position pour être plus à l'aise.

"C'est calme, cette nuit. Tu es ma priorité."

Dean hausse un sourcil, sans pour autant lui demander de partir. "Tiens donc," ironise-t-il. "Et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais rester?"

Son regard est si intensément fixé sur lui que Castiel se sent _petit_. Dean est intimidant, parce qu'il dégage de la brutalité, quelque chose de violent, de vrai et de pur.

"Parce que je… te trouve intéressant, Dean," finalement.

Le rire de Dean est spontané, surpris, et lui-même a l'air de ne pas savoir pourquoi il rit. "Tu me trouves intéressant?" répète-t-il. "C'est peut-être toi, qui devrais aller voir un psy. Je ne suis _intéressant_ pour personne, crois-moi, et tu n'as vraiment rien envie de savoir me concernant. Ce qui tombe bien, en fait, puisque moi, je n'ai vraiment rien envie de te dire," en baissant le son de la télévision. "Mais parle-moi de toi, Castiel, puisque tu as du temps à perdre."

"Je vais faire comme si tu n'étais pas en train de détourner mon attention. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"Ton nom en entier," après une seconde de réflexion.

"Castiel James Novak."

 _Castiel_ James Novak.

"Et quel âge tu as, Castiel James Novak?"

Son expression est amusée, presque cynique, mais Castiel se dit qu'il pourrait _embrasser_ le demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. "J'ai vingt-sept ans, presque vingt-huit," répond-il. "Comme toi."

"Eh bah ça nous fait un point commun."

"On a aussi le même groupe sanguin, je l'ai lu dans ton dossier," ajoute Castiel, lui arrachant un petit rire.

"Je peux lire mon dossier?" en se redressant.

"Les patients ne peuvent pas lire les dossiers," en secouant la tête.

"Je ne suis pas un patient."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu es, si tu n'es pas un patient?"

"On ne parle pas de moi," en balayant sa remarque d'un vague geste de la main. "Pourquoi tu viens juste de commencer à travailler ici?"

"J'ai déménagé," en repliant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse. "J'ai… quitté quelqu'un."

"Un homme, ou une femme?"

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Dean l'interrompt. "Oh, attends. Je vais deviner," dit-il. "Un homme, pas vrai?"

"Raphael."

"Et pour quelle raison tu l'as quitté?"

"Tu sais, Dean," en lui adressant un regard plus inquisiteur. "Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas répondre aux miennes."

Nonchalamment, Dean attrape la bouteille d'eau que Castiel a apporté un peu plus tôt, puis en dévisse le bouchon. "C'est toi qui voulais rester ici avec moi, c'est toi qui réponds aux questions. Alors, pourquoi tu l'as quitté?"

"Parfois, les relations ne-" et Dean lève les yeux au ciel. "Quoi?"

Dean avale une gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre la parole. "Donne-moi la vraie raison. Pas les conneries que tu racontes aux gens quand ils posent la question."

"Très bien," en soufflant. "Il m'a trompé."

"Oh. Ça fait mal."

"Ça fait mal," en acquiesçant. "C'est arrivé trois fois, avec trois hommes différents."

"Tu l'as laissé te tromper avec trois hommes différents avant de le quitter, ou alors il a couché avec trois hommes différents, en même temps?"

L'incrédulité et la confusion se lisent sur le visage de Castiel et Dean éclate de rire. C'est un vrai rire, cette fois. "C'est vraiment une question," en posant la bouteille qu'il a dans les mains. "Ça change absolument tout. Alors?"

"D'accord… alors il m'a trompé trois fois avant que je m'en rende compte. Pas avec trois hommes en même temps. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment coucher avec trois hommes en même temps?"

"Oui," l'ombre d'un sourire un peu amer sur les lèvres.

La sonnerie du téléphone les fait sursauter tous les deux. Castiel décroche en faisant signe à Dean de patienter. "Oui? Ah, oui. J'arrive tout de suite," avant de raccrocher. "Je reviens dans une heure et demi. Essaie de dormir."


	2. C'est si facile, Cas

**Je tenais juste à vous dire que je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai les chapitres, mais je n'aime pas faire attendre, donc ce sera normalement plutôt rapide!**

 **Merci infiniment de me lire**

 **.**

 **.**

Pendant presque dix minutes, Dean reste dans son lit. Dix minutes, et puis il arrache le cathéter de sa perfusion et sort de la chambre. Ses pas sont un peu hésitants dans le couloir désert, mais il finit quand même par atteindre la pharmacie sans rencontrer personne.

Et quand il en ressort, il reste appuyé contre le mur pour rester debout sur ses deux jambes. "Oh, _putain_ ," souffle-t-il, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Castiel se précipite vers lui lorsque Dean se laisse glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre.

"Dean? Est-ce que tu m'entends?" en s'asseyant sur ses talons, juste à sa hauteur.

"Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors, toi?" confus, l'air perdu mais euphorique.

"Je te cherchais," en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

"Arrête," en le repoussant plus brutalement.

Castiel fouille dans la poche de sa blouse, met la main sur le téléphone pour le porter à son oreille. Il ne quitte pas Dean des yeux. Celui-ci se contente de laisser sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui, toujours le même sourire béat sur les lèvres.

"J'ai besoin d'aide, dans le couloir de la pharmacie, et bipez le docteur Singer."

"Pas besoin," proteste Dean.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pris, Dean?" après avoir raccroché. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Tu voulais pas me donner plus de morphine, alors je me suis servi."

Le défi brillant dans ses yeux verts, Dean fouille dans la poche du survêtement qu'il porte pour en sortir le badge de Castiel. Il le tapote doucement contre sa joue, sans faire mine de vouloir le lui rendre. "Tu devrais faire attention à ça," s'amuse-t-il. "N'importe qui peut en faire _n'importe quoi._ "

"Tu as volé mon badge?"

"C'était super simple, _Cas._ "

L'incrédulité creuse les traits de son visage, mais Castiel prend le badge quand Dean le lui tend. "T'étais tellement occupé à essayer de savoir pourquoi je me drogue que t'as même pas pensé à faire attention à ce que je ne me drogue pas," en lui adressant un sourire plus qu'éblouissant. "Tu m'as presque _donné_ ton badge. C'est ta faute si je suis défoncé."

Sa voix traîne parce qu'il rit en même temps, et les mots semblent s'enrouler autour de sa langue avant qu'il ne parvienne à les prononcer. "Merci beaucoup, Cas."

"Je suis désolé," répond tristement Castiel, au moment où deux autres infirmiers déboulent dans le couloir.

Dean s'en rend à peine compte et trésaille quand l'un deux pose la main sur son bras. "Enlève ta main," siffle-t-il sur un ton qui fait sursauter Castiel. " _Tout de suite._ _"_

L'infirmier obéit. Dean se détend, retrouvant instantanément son sourire. Il laisse ses jambes s'étaler devant lui en pressant les paumes de ses mains sur ses joues. "J'ai envie de manger de la tarte," reprend-il, haussant involontairement le ton. "Je peux avoir de la tarte, Castiel?"

Celui-ci hoche brièvement la tête, un peu incertain. "Oui, tu peux, mais je voudrais que tu retournes dans ton lit d'abord."

"Je suis bien, là. Je peux manger de la tarte en restant assis."

"Dean-"

"Que s'est-il passé?" coupe le docteur Singer, derrière lui.

Castiel se racle la gorge, relevant les yeux. "Il a… volé mon badge pour entrer dans la pharmacie."

Le médecin jure entre ses dents serrées puis s'accroupit près de Dean, sans le toucher. "Tu as pris de la morphine?" demande-t-il.

"Peut-être," répond Dean. "Probablement."

"Quelle dose?"

L'air faussement songeur, Dean se passe la main dans les cheveux. "Un peu, beaucoup, ou… oh, attendez. Mais… mais on s'en fout. On s'en fout." avant d'éclater de rire. "On s'en fout _complètement,_ même."

"Tu peux te concentrer sur la lumière?" en allumant sa lampe de poche à hauteur de son visage.

"J'en ai jusque-là, de votre lumière de merde," en le repoussant d'une tape sur le bras. "Je veux pas me concentrer sur la lumière, je veux manger de la tarte. Putain."

Un soupir aux lèvres, Singer fait signe aux deux infirmiers d'y aller puis se tourne vers Castiel, toujours dans la même position. "Tu as laissé un patient se balader dans les couloirs sans surveillance, alors qu'il était en possession de ton badge? Alors que Dean a des problèmes de drogue, et qu'il-"

"Oh, mais _c'est bon_ ," souffle Dean, la lassitude résonnant dans sa voix. "Il n'a rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait. On avait dit pas de négociations, pas de _charme_ et j'ai juste… innové. Puis alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?"

Dean le nargue, hausse les sourcils, et Singer ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il est censé répondre. Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il est censé faire pour Dean. Celui-ci pousse un petit soupir d'approbation. "Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous d'accord avec moi, je peux l'avoir, cette tarte?"

"Oui, Dean. Tu peux avoir de la tarte, mais pas dans le couloir. S'il te plaît."

Visiblement mécontent, Dean entreprend malgré tout de même de se lever, une main calée contre le mur. Castiel se redresse en même temps que lui, sans le quitter des yeux, mais s'éloigne assez pour lui laisser de l'espace. Une fois debout, Dean reste un moment immobile. "Il tourne beaucoup, cet hôpital. Comment vous faites pour travailler toute la journée dans un endroit qui tourne autant?"

"Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir?" demande Singer, à deux pas de lui.

"Non."

Incapable de résister à l'envie de l'aider, Castiel s'approche. Dean se braque, lui lance un regard noir. "Si j'avais besoin de ton aide, je la demanderais. Est-ce que j'ai demandé de l'aide? Non. J'ai pas demandé de l'aide, alors recule, Castiel."

Le ton est sec, mais Dean se détourne et semble déjà retrouver la joie qui coule dans ses veines. Il avance prudemment dans le couloir, sans quitter le mur, et après d'interminables minutes, il franchit le seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Castiel l'accompagne jusqu'au lit, sur lequel Dean s'assoit en tailleur, les coudes sur les cuisses et les poings sous les mâchoires.

"On va refaire des analyses sanguines," reprend Singer, resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Et remettre les électrodes, et la perfusion."

"Ouais," alors qu'il est clair qu'il n'a rien écouté du tout.

Le médecin adresse un regard à Castiel, qui hoche la tête, puis sort en lui rappelant de faire attention à son badge.

Docilement, Dean laisse Castiel lui faire une prise de sang, mais proteste quand il veut lui remettre les électrodes. Il proteste tellement que Castiel finit par le laisser le faire tout seul. "Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Dean?" en réinstallant la perfusion.

"Essaie toujours."

"Je voudrais juste savoir… _pourquoi?_ "

"J'aime bien oublier comment je m'appelle," les yeux fermés, doucement, en se laissant aller contre son oreiller. "C'est apaisant, de ne plus être Dean. Tu pourrais comprendre, si seulement tu étais Dean."

Mais Castiel n'est pas Dean. Castiel est juste spectateur impuissant.

Dean ne dit plus rien, rouvre les yeux pour les tourner vers la télévision et signifier ainsi clairement que la conversation est terminée. Castiel hoche la tête avant de faire volte-face dans l'intention de sortir. Il n'a pas encore atteint la porte que le moniteur cardiaque sonne derrière lui. Il se retourne vivement. S'arrête, parce que Dean est tranquillement allongé, à jouer avec les électrodes qu'il colle et décolle successivement. "Fais pas cette tête, Cas," rit-il. "Je voulais juste que tu ailles me chercher de la tarte."

"Comment tu peux savoir la tête que je fais, alors que tu ne me regardes même pas?"

"Je sais que tu fais une tête."

Amusé, Dean remet les capteurs en place puis tend le bras pour arrêter l'alarme du moniteur. Castiel le regard faire, incrédule, cette expression vague de soulagement sur le visage. Dean fronce les sourcils. "Quoi?"

"Ne refais plus ça," une octave trop bas. "J'ai eu peur."

"Tu as eu peur pour moi?"

"Oui."

"Fallait pas," les sourcils toujours légèrement froncés, comme si c'était vraiment si surprenant que quelqu'un puisse juste avoir _peur_ pour lui. "Je vais bien. Je voudrais seulement de la tarte," ajoute-t-il. " _S'il te plaît_ _."_

"C'est une obsession pour toi, la tarte?"

"T'as qu'à en ramener une part pour toi, et tu comprendras peut-être," en haussant les épaules.

Castiel sourit, un petit sourire qu'il n'arrive pas à garder pour lui. Il sort, et quand il revient avec deux parts de tarte aux pommes, Dean le regarde avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la vénération dans les yeux. "Oh, Castiel, tu es la meilleure personne que j'aie rencontrée de ma vie."

"Mmh," en lui tendant une petite assiette en carton.

Le regard de Dean est brumeux mais ses iris _brillent_ _._ Ils gardent le silence un moment. Castiel ne le quitte pas des yeux. Dean relève la tête, avale son morceau de tarte. Il hausse un sourcil. "Dis ce que tu as à dire."

"Tu as l'air… joyeux," après une seconde d'hésitation. "Plus gentil, aussi."

"Je ne suis ni gentil, ni joyeux, Cas. Je suis défoncé," avec un rire. "Tu verras, demain matin, tu ne diras plus la même chose."

"Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. _Cas._ "

"Et ça te pose un problème?"

"Aucun problème," en souriant.

Castiel se redresse, jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone. "Il est trois heures du matin," dit-il. "Est-ce que tu veux dormir?"

"Non."

"Je pense que tu devrais dormir, Dean," en se levant.

"Je ne vais pas dormir," les bras croisés.

"Comme tu veux," en soupirant. "Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

"A toute à l'heure, Cas."

.

Il repasse un peu plus tard dans la nuit, simplement pour vérifier que Dean va bien. Celui-ci a les yeux fermés. Son visage est plus détendu que d'habitude, mais toujours un peu crispé, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose qu'il est le seul à voir. Et Castiel est sûr que c'est vraiment le cas. Il ralentit un peu le débit de la perfusion puis s'empare de la télécommande.

"N'éteins pas la télé," grogne Dean, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Castiel sursaute, manquant de lâcher la télécommande. "Dean," souffle-t-il. "Tu m'as fait peur."

"Désolé."

"Tu ne veux pas dormir dans le calme?"

"Je ne dors pas," en changeant de position. "Je me repose, et la télé me berce, alors ne l'éteins pas. S'il te plaît."

"D'accord. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux?"

Dean ouvre enfin les yeux pour le regarder. "Si tu veux mon avis, on a pas la même définition de ce qui est mieux," presque sarcastique.

"Tu veux bien que je regarde tes yeux?" demande Castiel.

"Fais donc ça."

Dean ne bouge pas quand il passe la lumière devant ses yeux pour vérifier la dilatation de ses pupilles, sans le toucher.

"Tu sens le savon," la main de Castiel à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. "J'aime bien."

Il y a un petit moment, seulement une multitude de petites secondes, pendant lesquelles Dean regarde Castiel dans les yeux. Et se demande si le bleu finira par ne plus lui sembler aussi _bleu._

"Tu es en train de redescendre," simplement.

"Je sais."

"Et… ça ne te plaît pas?"

Dean hausse un sourcil, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde. "Devine," grogne-t-il. "T'en as d'autres, des questions débiles?"

"J'ai beaucoup de questions."

"Garde-les pour toi, tu veux?"

Il referme les yeux, et Castiel comprend ce que ça veut dire.

.

Dean finit par s'endormir, un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il se réveille en sursaut quand Castiel entre dans la chambre. Il se redresse, le cœur battant si fort qu'il peut l'entendre.

"Tu es déjà réveillé?"

"Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de dormir?" réplique Dean, sèchement, en balançant ses jambes hors du lit.

"Tu devrais rester allongé," le ton très doux.

"Rien à foutre de ce que tu penses que je devrais faire," en se levant.

Castiel s'attend à être obligé de le rattraper mais contre toute attente, Dean tient sur ses jambes. Il retire les électrodes, arrête lui-même le moniteur quand celui-ci se met à sonner, puis arrache presque sa perfusion. Castiel avance d'un pas. "Dean, je ne pense pas que-" commence-t-il.

"J'ai dit," en grondant. " _Rien à foutre de ce que tu penses_ _._ "

"D'accord, mais-"

"C'est le matin, maintenant. Je rentre, c'est tout."

Légèrement paniqué à l'idée de le voir partir, Castiel croise les bras sur son torse. "Tu vas rentrer, et dans quel état est-ce que tu vas te mettre?"

"Oh, ça, c'est _mon_ problème."

Dean pose deux de ses doigts dans le pli de son coude. Le sang perle sur sa peau parce qu'il a arraché le cathéter un peu trop brutalement. "T'es ni ma mère, ni… rien. T'es _rien_ _,_ alors lâche-moi."

"Dean, est-ce que-" avant de s'interrompre, soudain intimidé par le regard menaçant que Dean lui lance.

"Fais très attention à ce que tu vas demander," un sourcil haussé en guise d'avertissement "Fais très attention."

Et même si Castiel sait qu'il devrait se taire, il finit par poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

"Est-ce que tu as perdu quelqu'un, Dean?"

Si le regard de Dean était _froid_ _,_ il devient glacial. Il n'a pas encore bougé mais Castiel recule déjà. "Je suis-"

Dean le pousse des deux mains et Castiel heurte le mur. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, Dean enroule sa main autour de son cou, assez fort pour l'immobiliser complètement. Castiel ne bouge pas. Il reste parfaitement _immobile_ pour ne pas le provoquer davantage. La force de Dean est impressionnante et l'expression de son visage si douloureusement _glacée_ que Castiel a envie de rentrer dans le mur pour lui échapper.

"J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour me bourrer la gueule?" crache Dean, entre ses dents serrées. "Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour faire une putain d'overdose?"

Castiel lève les deux mains en l'air pour essayer de l'apaiser, sans succès. Dean ne desserre pas sa prise.

Le docteur Singer entre dans la pièce à ce moment-là, Dean ne semble même pas le remarquer. Il ne prive pas Castiel de l'oxygène dont il a besoin pour respirer mais le tient assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. "Peut-être que je suis juste un connard de toxico," reprend-il, le regard planté dans le sien.

Singer s'approche, sans essayer de le toucher parce qu'il sait que Dean risque de se retourner contre lui. "Dean," en pressant le bouton d'appel d'urgence, près de la porte. "Je voudrais que tu lâches Castiel et que tu recules."

Deux infirmiers entrent dans la chambre. Le médecin leur fait signe d'attendre une seconde. "Dean," encore une fois.

Lentement, Dean tourne la tête vers lui. "Cet abruti pose des questions qu'il ne devrait pas poser."

"Je sais," en hochant la tête. "Mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais être obligé de te placer sous sédatif. Je peux utiliser la force sur toi."

"C'est une menace?"

"Non. Je ne fais que te dire quelles sont tes options."

Dean jette un coup d'œil aux deux infirmiers, réfléchit et laisse finalement retomber son bras. Il recule. "Ça va," dit-il, les deux mains en évidence. "Je suis calme."

Personne ne bouge, trop de regards sont braqués sur lui, Dean lève les yeux au ciel. "Je ne vais frapper personne, alors c'est bon, rangez les sédatifs."

"Excuse-moi, Dean," fait Castiel, toujours immobile contre le mur.

"Ferme-la, toi."

Dean recule d'un autre pas. Singer retient un soupir de soulagement. "Vous pouvez y aller," en se tournant vers les infirmiers.

"Je peux partir?" demande Dean. "Non, laissez tomber. Je vais partir de toute façon."

"Je peux te donner les vêtements que tu avais en arrivant," propose doucement Castiel.

"Ouais, t'as qu'à faire ça," sèchement, sans le regarder.

Castiel se décolle du mur et quitte rapidement la pièce. Singer cherche longuement le regard de Dean mais ne le trouve pas. "Qu'est-ce qui-"

"Rien," en le coupant. "Cas est un abruti fini. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir tout savoir."

"Tu lui as donné un surnom?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et puis?" en agitant la main. "Ça reste un abruti fini."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de parler avec lui."

"J'ai déjà… parlé avec lui."

"Tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton état normal."

"Quelle importance ça pourrait bien avoir?" en haussant les épaules.

"Tu sais, Dean," répond Singer. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu prétends que rien n'a d'importance que c'est réellement le cas."

Castiel revient avant que Dean ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Celui-ci lui arrache ses vêtements des mains, presque violemment, pour les poser sur le lit derrière lui. Il retire son t-shirt et puis le regrette, se retrouvant torse nu juste devant Castiel. Qui a un peu de mal à détourner les yeux.

"Tu ne voudrais pas regarder ailleurs, Cas?"

"C'est difficile, alors que tu es juste devant moi," avant d'obtempérer.

Le plus rapidement possible, Dean se rhabille. "C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner," dit-il. "Prends ça," en tendant à Castiel les vêtements qu'il vient d'enlever.

L'infirmier les attrape, sans effleurer ses mains. Dean l'ignore et prend la direction de la porte. Presque dans le couloir, il se retourne. "Cas? Je suis-" commence-t-il, avant de s'interrompre. "Non. En fait, je ne suis pas désolé du tout. Tu l'as bien cherché, et je peux te dire que tu as de la chance d'avoir une putain de gueule d'ange."


	3. Parce que je suis là

**Chapitre un peu plus court, mais le prochain est largement plus long. Les choses évoluent légèrement entre Cas et Dean, même si Dean reste réticent.**

 **Merci** _ **barjy02**_ **pour ton petit mot, venant de toi, ça me touche beaucoup! (et pour te répondre, si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici à ce que je termine l'écriture, il y aura un happy end, même si les choses ne seront pas simples.)**

 **Bref, j'arrête de parler, et peut-être que je posterai aussi le quatrième chapitre aujourd'hui, si j'ai le temps de le corriger**

 **Des bisous, et merci**

 **.**

 **.**

Les jours passent doucement, le temps fuit, et Dean a l'impression de se noyer dans le silence. Sa vie est toujours la même. Tout est exactement comme avant, les rêves sont encore et toujours si incroyablement noirs. Les rêves sont difficiles et la vie est longue _._

Castiel voudrait le revoir, mais ne peut pas refouler la panique qu'il ressent chaque fois qu'un patient est amené aux urgences pour un problème de drogue ou d'alcool. Une partie de lui prie pour que ce ne soit jamais Dean mais l'autre voudrait quand même que ce soit un peu lui.

.

"Ne me touche pas, espèce d'abruti," résonne la voix de Dean. "Je vais te casser la gueule."

Cette voix résonne jusque dans le couloir alors que Castiel passe devant la porte d'une salle de soins. Il se fige, s'arrête. Il écoute.

"Monsieur Winchester, vous devez vous calmer, sinon-"

"J'espère pour toi que t'es pas en train de me menacer," gronde Dean. "Essaie de me planter une seringue dans le cul, juste pour voir comment tu vas finir."

"Monsieur-"

"Où est Castiel?" la voix légèrement moins dure. "Je veux Castiel."

Il y a un silence, et puis Castiel se décide à rentrer, quoiqu'un peu étonné par le fait que Dean veuille le voir. "Je suis là," une main sur la poignée.

Allongé sur le brancard, Dean a la lèvre inférieure fendue, la pommette éclatée, un œil au beurre noir et une blessure plus importante à l'épaule gauche. Castiel fait signe à ses collègues de sortir. L'un d'eux hoche la tête. "Appelle si tu as besoin d'aide."

Dean les suit du regard quand ils quittent la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux, il ferme les yeux une seconde et lance :

"Tu as l'intention de rester planté là, Cas?"

"Est-ce que tu es ivre?" en se remettant subitement en mouvement.

Il s'approche du brancard. Dean reste immobile mais rouvre les yeux pour le regarder. "Un peu, peut-être," répond-il. "Pas grand-chose."

"Je peux regarder ton visage?" hésitant.

Dean fait oui de la tête, sans pourtant retenir un mouvement de recul presque involontaire lorsque Castiel prend doucement son menton dans sa main. "Je suis désolé," dit-il. "Je vais faire vite."

Étrangement calme, Dean se concentre pour ne plus bouger, lui permettant de mieux voir l'état de sa pommette.

"Tu as pris des coups," avant de le relâcher.

"Je me suis battu."

La bouche de Castiel s'ouvre presque toute seule, il la referme avant que les mots puissent sortir. Dean le remarque, sourit et pousse un léger soupir. "Vas-y, demande-moi."

"Est-ce que tu te bats souvent, Dean?"

"Tu vas me dire que ça, ce n'est pas écrit dans mon dossier?"

"Mmh," fait Castiel. "Vrai."

Il s'assoit sur le brancard, sans faire de commentaire alors que Dean se décale vivement pour ne pas sentir la chaleur de son corps.

"Mais pour quelle raison, Dean?" le ton très doux.

"L'argent," en haussant les épaules.

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment," répète Dean.

"C'est pour ça, les amphétamines?" l'air songeur.

"Entre autres."

"Tu n'en as pas pris ce soir. C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état-là."

"Quelle perspicacité," avec un rire.

"D'accord," en levant une de ses mains à hauteur de son visage pour lui demander de suivre son index des yeux. "Et-"

"T'es pas obligé de me bombarder de questions, Cas."

"Désolé," en laissant retomber son bras. "Ton visage, je pense que c'est superficiel. Mais ton épaule est peut-être déboîtée. Il faut attendre le médecin. Je peux demander des anti-douleurs pour toi, si tu veux."

"Aucun médecin n'acceptera de me donner la dose de morphine dont j'ai besoin pour ne plus avoir mal," en secouant la tête.

Le son de sa voix est un peu comme écrasépar ce qu'il a l'air de ressentir, et Castiel n'est plus réellement sûr qu'il parle de son épaule. Encore une fois, il ouvre la bouche, coupé dans son élan. Dean souffle d'exaspération lorsque le docteur Richmond entre dans la salle de soins.

Castiel se lève mais ne s'éloigne pas.

"Alors, Winchester," commence le médecin, les yeux baissés sur le dossier qu'il a dans les mains. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le sang, aujourd'hui?"

"Presque rien."

"Je ne pense pas qu'on ait la même définition du mot presque, toi et moi."

Résistant à l'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire, Dean se contente de détourner les yeux. "Ouais, bah moi, je pense que vous comprenez quand je vous dis d'aller vous faire foutre," rétorque-t-il. "Mais peut-être que vous êtes encore plus con que vous en avez l'air."

Castiel manque de s'étouffer. Richmond, lui, reste impassible, habitué à toute cette rage. "Je sais que tu préfères le docteur Singer, mais il n'est pas de garde cette nuit. Tu veux bien que je t'examine?"

"Prévenez avant de poser vos sales mains sur moi," en se redressant.

"Je vais te toucher maintenant," en soupirant. "Mes mains sont peut-être un peu froides."

"Super," en grognant, les muscles soudain contractés à l'extrême.

"On pourrait lui donner un calmant," intervient Castiel, trop conscient de toute la répulsion que Dean a l'air de ressentir. "Seulement pour qu'il se détende."

Richmond se redresse pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés. "Ça ne va pas l'empêcher d'avoir mal," dit-il. "Et je refuse de lui donner de la morphine."

"Oh, ça va," souffle Dean, l'air blasé. "Au point où on en est, vous pouvez même me donner des barbituriques."

"Je ne vais pas te donner de la morphine," simplement. "Je sais que le docteur Singer accepte, je suis d'accord avec ses raisons, mais c'est absolument hors de question que, _moi,_ je t'aide à te droguer."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, prêt à protester avant que Castiel ne le devance :

"Un calmant, ça va juste l'aider à se détendre, et rendre le fait que vous le touchiez plus supportable pour lui. Vous pouvez comprendre que Dean n'aime pas ça, ou bien-"

"Très bien," capitule le médecin, en levant les deux mains. "Va pour le calmant."

Castiel sort rapidement de la pièce, laissant Dean presque bouche-bée. Il ne sait pas s'il est censé hausser ou froncer les sourcils.

"Castiel t'aime bien, je crois."

Dean ne répond rien. Il détourne les yeux quand Richmond baisse les siens vers lui. "Sérieusement, Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris?"

"Je n'ai rien pris du tout," agacé. "Vous voulez que je vous le dise en quelle langue?"

"Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je ne peux pas t'aider," en soupirant doucement, les sourcils froncés. "On va faire une prise de sang."

"Si vous avez du temps à perdre, faites. Pas mon problème."

"Tu sais, Dean-"

Brusquement, celui-ci se tourne vers lui. "Oh, fermez-la," acerbe. "J'ai pas besoin de ce que vous allez dire. Ni de votre aide, d'ailleurs. Je vais bien."

"Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'aller bien."

"C'est ça," en agitant la main.

Castiel repasse le seuil, il contourne le brancard et prend un tabouret pour s'asseoir près de Dean, à l'opposé du médecin. Il accroche le regard de Dean et lui adresse le sourire le plus rassurant du monde. "Quand je vais t'injecter le produit, tu vas sentir comme une… petite vague dans tout ton corps," explique-t-il. "Tes muscles vont se détendre et tu seras plus apaisé. Plus calme, et moins… effrayé. Je sais que tu l'es," quand Dean ouvre la bouche pour nier. "Mais ça va, Dean. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, et tu as aussi le droit de me faire confiance. Je vais rester là, à côté de toi. Tu peux prendre ma main si jamais tu en as besoin."

"Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, si j'étais toi," sans aucune forme de sarcasme dans la voix.

Castiel lui adresse un autre sourire, presque encore plus doux. Il prévient avant de serrer le garrot autour de son bras et de piquer. En quelques secondes, l'agitation presque constante de Dean s'apaise. Il se laisse aller contre le brancard.

"Bon," reprend Richmond. "Je vais toucher ton épaule, et ça va faire mal."

Dean serre les dents mais ne sursaute pas quand le médecin le manipule doucement. "C'est déboîté, en effet," confirme-t-il. "Si je fais ça bien, tu n'auras pas besoin d'attelle, mais tu vas avoir très mal pendant quelques secondes avant que ça ne s'estompe."

"Allez-y, bordel, on va pas y passer la nuit."

Brièvement, Richmond lève les yeux au ciel. Il remonte ses manches avant de saisir le bras de Dean pour replacer son épaule d'un coup sec. Dean hurle, attrapant la main de Castiel sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Putain de-" gronde-t-il. "Connard!"

"Voilà," ignorant l'insulte. "Tu dois rester ici au moins deux heures, le temps que les effets du calmant se dissipent. N'essaie pas de te lever tout de suite."

Comme il l'avait dit, la douleur s'estompe. Dean lâche la main de Castiel, qu'il a serrée presque à lui en casser les doigts. "Ouais, ouais, du moment que vous dégagez, tout me va," en marmonnant.

"Tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de toi, Dean," avec un soupir. "Et arrêter de te battre."

"Merci, maman, j'y penserai."

Le médecin capitule devant tant d'obstination, il sort de la pièce en adressant un signe de tête à Castiel.

Toujours si doucement pour ne pas faire le faire fuir, ce dernier fait une prise de sang à Dean, s'en va puis revient avec les résultats, un peu étonné. "Tu n'as rien pris," dos à lui pour ouvrir un placard duquel il sort une couverture.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit," incapable de lever le bras pour la prendre.

"Ce n'est rien," quand il le sent commencer à paniquer. "Tu vas bientôt pouvoir bouger. Je vais juste… je vais la mettre sur toi. N'aie pas peur."

Sans gestes brusques, il déplie la couverture sur lui, aussi doucement qu'il le peut parce qu'il imagine à quel point Dean se sent vulnérable. "Tu as besoin d'autre chose?" demande-t-il.

Du menton, Dean lui indique la télévision, au-dessus de la porte. "Tu veux bien zapper pour moi?"

Castiel obtempère, passe les chaînes, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise d'arrêter.

"Je passerai dès que j'aurai deux minutes, et," en tirant sur le fil relié au boîtier du bouton d'appel pour le mettre plus près de Dean, assez près pour qu'il puisse l'attraper sans avoir à trop bouger. "Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je viendrai."

Dean hoche la tête. Castiel prend la direction de la porte, pose sa main sur l'interrupteur mais s'arrête. "Dean?" alors que celui-ci d'agite derrière lui.

"Tu peux laisser la lumière allumée?" la voix légèrement moins assurée que d'habitude. "S'il te plaît."

"Bien sûr," sans faire de commentaire.

Il sait que Dean a juste peur de se retrouver tout seul dans le noir.

.

Les premières minutes, Dean parvient à rester concentré sur l'écran de la télévision. Il finit par sombrer dans un demi-sommeil agité, peuplé de tous les rêves qu'il essaie de fuir.

"Dean."

C'est la voix de Castiel mais c'est aussi un autre. Dean tourne brutalement la tête, sans se réveiller. Jusque-là dans l'encadrement de la porte, Castiel s'avance. "Dean," répète-t-il, un ton plus haut, s'approchant assez pour percevoir le souffle saccadé, la sueur qui perle sur sa peau, et la peur. "Dean," en posant ses deux mains sur ses bras, sans réfléchir.

Dean sursaute violemment, envoyant sa main dans le vide. Il heurte violemment la joue de Castiel avant d'ouvrir les yeux. "Cas?" hagard.

"Ça va," en reculant d'un pas. "Tout va bien."

Le regard brumeux, Dean fixe la peau un peu rougie de Castiel et puis sa main. "Est-ce que j'ai-" avec une inspiration douloureuse. "Je t'ai frappé?"

"Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès," la voix douce, les yeux attentifs mais toujours aussi tendres. "Ça va."

"Je suis désolé."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès," répète Castiel. "Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, et-"

"Je vais bien."

Les battements effrénés de son cœur ralentissent, et Dean essaie de s'asseoir sans y parvenir. Son corps a toujours l'air de peser des tonnes. "Je ne peux toujours pas me lever."

"Ça ne fait même pas une heure, Dean."

"Oui, mais-"

"Mais j'ai compris," en le coupant. "Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité."

Sans répondre, Dean se contente de secouer la tête. Il remonte un peu la couverture sur lui, sursaute quand le téléphone de Castiel sonne.

"Je dois y aller," en jetant un œil à l'écran. "Repose-toi, d'accord?"

.

Peu à peu, les effets du calmant se dissipent jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Dean reste allongé, il somnole un moment puis se redresse lorsque Castiel rouvre la porte, une heure plus tard.

"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

"Je n'ai pas peur," en se retournant pour laisser ses jambes pendre dans le vide une seconde.

"Tu devrais rester allongé, Dean," désapprobateur. "Juste encore un peu."

"Ça va. Je peux marcher."

"Tu risques de tomber avant d'arriver dans le hall de l'hôpital."

"Ça tombe bien," en se levant. "Puisqu'on est dans un hôpital."

"S'il te plaît," avant de s'interposer entre lui et la porte.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi, Castiel, alors pousse-toi," en le foudroyant du regard.

"Le médecin a dit que-"

"Je me fous de ce que Richmond raconte," exaspéré. "Je marche, je bouge, je parle. Je vais bien. Laisse-moi passer, ou je te promets que je vais perdre patience."

Castiel ne bouge pas. Dean soupire de frustration avant de le pousser sur le côté pour sortir. Il ne fait pas attention à ses pas derrière lui, Castiel le suit dans le couloir et lui court après jusque devant les portes du hall. "Dean, s'il te plaît, attends," quand il parvient enfin à le rattraper. "Attends, je t'en prie."

Les portes s'ouvrent devant lui mais Dean se retourne doucement vers Castiel, au moment où celui-ci sort un marqueur noir de la poche de sa blouse. "Je vais écrire mon numéro sur ton bras," tout doucement.

Sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'il fait, Dean le laisse attraper son poignet pour retourner délicatement son bras. Castiel trace les chiffres sur sa peau. Dean le regarde sans bouger.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il parvient peut-être à se dire que ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça, d'être touché par Castiel.

"Appelle-moi," reprend celui-ci. "Si tu as bu, si tu es défoncé, ou juste… si tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Tu peux m'appeler. Tu n'es pas seul, d'accord?"

Il range son marqueur et le relâche. "Je suis là, Dean," souffle-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi?" en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

"Parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un," répond Castiel. "Parce que je suis là."

Dean se passe une main dans les cheveux et ne lui répond pas. Il garde les dents serrées parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'être froid. Il n'ajoute rien et se retourne. Castiel le regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le voir.


	4. Mourir aujourd'hui

**Chapitre plus long, comme je l'ai dit, et on en apprend plus sur Dean, qui s'ouvre un peu à Castiel, même si ce n'est pas de la meilleure des manières.**

 **Merci, et bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **.**

C'est pour Dean que leur troisième rencontre est la plus inattendue.

Plus d'une heure déjà passée derrière le comptoir du bar lorsque Castiel se hisse sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Dean lui jette un regard en biais, il lève les yeux au ciel, sourire ironique aux lèvres. "Alors toi," avec une gorgée de whisky. "Tu n'abandonnes vraiment jamais."

Silencieux, Castiel commande une simple vodka. Ils restent là un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Dean se décide à prendre la parole :

"Tu suis tous tes patients dans les bars?"

"Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un patient," le ton neutre, sans le regarder.

"Tu veux vraiment jouer au plus malin avec moi?" en plissant les yeux.

Le ton qu'il emploie n'est ni froid ni vraiment acide. Castiel prend une inspiration. "Seulement ceux, comme toi, que je suis sûr de trouver dans les bars," répond-il. "Je n'abandonne jamais."

"Mmh," en riant doucement. "Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais."

Il fait signe au barman. Celui-ci hésite à lui laisser la bouteille.

"Eddy," s'agace Dean. "Laisse cette putain de bouteille. J'habite juste en face. Je vais pas conduire et t'auras pas ma mort sur la conscience."

"Tu sais, Dean," en posant la bouteille devant lui. "Peut-être que si t'étais plus poli avec les-"

"La ferme. Sérieusement."

Las, Eddy se détourne. Dean fusille son dos du regard en remplissant encore une fois son verre avant de le vider d'une seule traite. Il pivote vers Castiel qui le regarde, impassible. Impassible avec ce _quelque chose_ dans le fond des yeux.

Dean hausse un sourcil interrogateur. "Quoi, Cas?"

"Rien," en terminant lui aussi son verre. "Mais je n'aime pas le whisky," alors que Dean le remplit presque à raz-bord.

"Parce que ça a un goût?"

"Quand tu n'en bois pas comme si c'était de l'eau, oui, ça a un goût."

"Hein?" en s'étouffant avec l'alcool qu'il a dans la bouche, toussant longuement avant de réussir à l'avaler. "Baisse d'un ton avec moi, tu veux bien?"

Castiel roule des yeux mais ne répond rien. Il goûte prudemment le whisky dans son verre pour le reposer presque aussitôt. "Comment tu peux aimer boire ça?" dégoûté.

"Attends un peu, et tu vas comprendre," en avalant plusieurs gorgées d'un seul coup.

"Tu veux me parler, Dean?"

"Parler de?"

"Toi."

Concentré sur le fond de son verre, Dean sent les yeux de Castiel braqués sur son profil. Il prend une brève inspiration et relève brutalement la tête pour lui adresser un sourire sans joie. "Non," répond-il. "Mais je veux bien parler de toi."

"Mais-"

"Cas," en soupirant. "Tu perds ton temps."

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour protester encore mais finit par capituler, haussant les épaules. "Très bien," en prenant le temps de réfléchir. "Alors… j'ai été adopté."

"Tu plaisantes?" surpris.

"Non," en secouant la tête. "J'ai un frère biologique, Gabriel. On a été adoptés ensemble, c'est-"

Il s'interrompt. Dean porte le goulot à ses lèvres, l'alcool brûle en descendant, il ferme les yeux. Castiel, le regarde faire, bouche-bée, en se demandant sincèrement comment son œsophage peut bien supporter un tel traitement. "Dean?"

Celui-ci repose la bouteille, s'essuie les lèvres d'un revers de main sans se tourner vers lui. Castiel l'observe, les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que tu as un frère, Dean?" demande-t-il, la voix très douce.

"J'avais," ignorant la douleur qui lui broie le cœur, les yeux droits devant lui.

"Je suis désolé," après un très long moment. "Je comprends que-"

"Oh, tu _comprends_?" glacial. "Est-ce que tu en es sûr, Castiel? Tu es sûr que tu peux comprendre ou bien tu dis ça parce que tu penses que c'est ce qui soulage?"

"C'est pour ça que tu te drogues?"

"Je ne me drogue pas," en agitant la main.

"Tu-"

"La ferme, Castiel. La ferme. _La ferme._ "

L'intensité de ses mots est si violente, si dérangeante et si douloureuseà entendre que tout ce que Castiel pourrait dire maintenant semble dérisoire.

Il se tait, passe l'heure qui suit à le regarder terminer la bouteille de whisky. Les gestes de Dean se font de moins en moins assurés, et quand il se retourne, ses yeux sont embués. Hagards. Mais étrangement plus apaisés. "Je vais rentrer à la maison," en avalant la moitié de ses mots.

Il tangue un peu quand il se lève, puis jette un billet sur le comptoir. Il fait à peine attention à Castiel en traversant le bar. Ce dernier le suit, certain que Dean ne retrouvera pas son appartement dans cet état-là.

"Je vais te raccompagner."

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir," en tirant sur la poignée de la porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que Castiel la pousse.

Dean rit. "Je le savais," fait-il. "Fallait pousser."

Dehors, Castiel résiste à l'envie de l'aider à marcher. Il se contente d'avancer à côté de lui. Dean déambule et titube plus qu'il ne marche, il rit chaque fois qu'il trébuche. L'air insouciant, presque heureux. Tellement différent de la personne que Castiel a rencontrée.

Et maintenant, il pourrait presque comprendre pourquoi Dean aime se mettre dans cet état.

Ils font deux fois le tour du quartier avant de s'arrêter en bas de l'immeuble. Mal assuré, Dean cherche ses clés mais ne parvient même pas à trouver la serrure.

"Donne-les-moi," fait Castiel. "Je vais ouvrir."

Sans rechigner, Dean lui tend ses clés puis le laisse le guider dans l'ascenseur. Il appuie sur tous les boutons en souriant bêtement.

"Arrête," l'interrompt Castiel, en repoussant délicatement sa main.

"Cas?" en attrapant fermement son bras.

Castiel reste immobile, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les grands yeux verts de Dean sont tellement, tellement expressifs que c'est difficile de dire ce qu'il y a précisément dedans. La prise se resserre sur son bras mais Castiel ne bouge pas. Il est collé à la paroi de l'ascenseur, à quelques millimètres de lui. "Dean, est-ce que tu-" commence-t-il.

Les portes s'ouvrent, le temps semble reprendre sa course et Dean le relâche pour se retourner. Il avance dans le couloir. Castiel l'aide une nouvelle fois à ouvrir la porte et le suit.

A l'intérieur, tout est étonnamment bien rangé.

Dean se dirige directement vers la cuisine, ouvre un placard pour en sortir une bouteille de vodka largement entamée. Castiel la lui arrache des mains puis la remet à sa place. "Tu as largement assez bu pour aujourd'hui," dit-il. "Pour le reste de ta vie, même."

"Tu me plais, Cas," en s'approchant brutalement.

Il attrape son visage et l'embrasse, les surprenant tous les deux. Son baiser a le goût de quelque chose de désespéré, peut-être du désespoir lui-même, mais Castiel y répond quand même.

Pendant cinq minuscules, cinq _interminables_ secondes.

Il enroule ses mains autour des poignets de Dean, sans le repousser, juste pour les serrer un peu. Et alors, il sent l'intégralité de son corps se tendre, Dean le repousse et recule de plusieurs pas, la peur inscrite sur son visage. Il frotte ses poignets, le souffle court.

"Dean, je-"

Et Dean voit la compréhension éclairer son visage.

Il détourne les yeux, fuyant les questions, fuyant les réponses qu'il n'a pas envie de donner.

"Dean je… je suis désolé de te demander ça, je suis vraiment _désolé_ , mais-" s'interrompant pour prendre une courte inspiration. "Est-ce que tu as été violé?"

Une ombre de sourire passe sur ses lèvres, Dean penche la tête. "Peu importe," répond-il. "Ne me touche pas, ne bouge pas et laisse-toi faire."

"Quoi?" sans comprendre. "Mais-"

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, Dean se laisse glisser sur les genoux devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-" en le regardant faire, sidéré.

"Je te remercie, Cas," en posant la main sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un minuscule coup de rein réflexe. "Tu vois," avec un sourire. "Tu en as envie, alors laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Je suis… très doué dans ce domaine," en attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture. "Seulement, ne me touche pas."

"J'en ai envie, mais pas toi," en plaquant sa main sur la sienne pour interrompre son geste. "Ce que tu es en train de faire, c'est… mécanique."

"Et alors?" les sourcils froncés.

"Alors ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça, Dean," en tirant sur ses mains pour le forcer à se relever. "Ça ne peut pas."

"Pourquoi?" en se redressant.

"Ne fais pas ça," en secouant la tête. "Pas quand tu ne veux pas, et surtout pas pour me… remercier."

Toujours incrédule, Dean finit par acquiescer. "Comme tu veux, Cas."

"Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir?"

"Je vais bien," en reculant de plusieurs pas.

"Tu peux arrêter de dire ça, maintenant, Dean. Tu peux dire la vérité."

"Je vais bien."

Castiel ne peut pas résister au besoin de le suivre quand il passe devant lui. Dean pousse la porte de la chambre, balance ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et retire ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer. Castiel reste debout, à quelques mètres de lui. "Dean-"

"Non, Cas," en s'asseyant en tailleur dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. "Si tu poses des questions, je vais te dire la vérité parce que j'ai trop bu."

"Mais-"

"Je ne veux pas te dire la vérité."

"Tu pourrais essayer, Dean," en s'approchant. "Tu pourrais-"

"Laisse tomber."

Castiel soupire mais n'ajoute rien. Dean s'allonge doucement, un peu assommé par tout l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang. Il laisse Castiel remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton et le retient quand il s'apprête à se redresser pour sortir. "Reste," presque suppliant. "Attends que je sois endormi avant de t'en aller, s'il te plaît, j'ai… j'ai peur d'être seul."

"Je sais," en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il l'observe un moment, Dean a les yeux totalement tournés vers lui. Ses paupières commencent à se fermer, il ouvre la bouche et les mots sortent tout seuls :

"Mon père," souffle-t-il. "C'était lui, et… j'avais douze ans."

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Castiel se met à trembler _._ Quelque chose _explose_ quand il comprend ce que Dean essaie de lui dire. "Dean-"

"Je dors, Cas," en fermant les yeux. "Laisse-moi dormir un peu."

.

Castiel passe la nuit à le regarder somnoler, s'endormir parfois et serrer les dents dans son sommeil.

Un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève, il retourne dans la cuisine parce qu'il ne peut plus supporter d'entendre la douleur.

.

La première chose que Dean voit quand il se réveille, c'est le verre d'eau et le cachet d'aspirine que Castiel a posé sur la table de nuit. Et la première chose dont il se souvient, c'est de ce qu'il lui a dit. Ses mots lâchés comme ça, à la limite de l'inconscience.

Ce matin, Dean sait déjà que c'est une horrible journée. Il se sent mal, il se sent triste. Il se lève et il a juste envie de mourir. Il se demande à quoi bon et pourquoi.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt, puis le regrette. "T'es encore là?" quand il tombe sur Castiel, assis devant le plan de travail dans la cuisine.

"Je suis encore là," simplement.

Dean avance à grands pas vers la meuble à côté du frigo, il ouvre un tiroir, en sort un flacon en plastique. Il dépose trois comprimés dans le creux de sa paume. "Arrête, Cas," en croisant son regard désapprobateur.

"Je n'ai rien dit," sur un ton qu'il essaie de rendre neutre.

"Oh, tes yeux parlent pour toi," en remplissant une tasse de café. "Vas-y, dis-moi. Je t'écoute."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" avec un geste vers sa main.

"Des benzos," en haussant les épaules.

"Tu ne devrais pas. Tu as beaucoup bu hier soir."

"Merci," en riant. "Mais je vais me passer de tes conseils," en avalant les comprimés avec une gorgée de café.

Castiel pose ses coudes sur le plan de travail. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas détailler le torse nu de Dean. Pour ne pas penser au souvenir de sa bouche, de ses mains sur son visage, de la chaleur de sa peau. Il soupire. "Donc… tu prends des amphétamines, des benzodiazépines, de la morphine à l'occasion, et tu bois plus en une soirée que moi en toute une vie. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose?" demande-t-il. "Est-ce que tu es accro à autre chose, Dean?"

"Mmh," en plissant les yeux, silencieux pendant quelques secondes. "Je ne sais pas si je suis censé te gifler, là, tout de suite," finit-il par lâcher.

"Tu pourrais faire ça, mais tu pourrais aussi t'asseoir et me parler. _On_ pourrait parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. De ce que tu as dit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, au juste?" en reposant brutalement sa tasse. "Que parce que j'ai failli te tailler une pipe, je vais subitement avoir envie de me confier?"

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Castiel," un peu acide. "Arrête d'essayer de savoir ce que je ne veux pas que tu saches. C'est si dur que ça, de comprendre que mon passé ne te regarde pas?"

"Mais je voudrais juste-" en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

"J'étais bourré, alors oublie ce que j'ai dit," en haussant le ton. "Tout ce que j'ai dit."

"Mais j'ai-"

"Ne me cherche pas, Castiel," en fracassant sa tasse contre le comptoir. "C'est un vrai conseil."

Il quitte la cuisine sans rien ajouter, disparaît dans la salle de bains et lorsqu'il en revient, habillé et les cheveux tout mouillés, Castiel n'a pas bougé.

Dean soupire. "T'es pas censé travailler au lieu de squatter ma cuisine?"

"Je suis très bien là où je suis," en haussant les épaules.

"Donc," reprend Dean. "Tu es quoi? Une sorte de-"

"Je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin."

"Je pourrais te virer de chez moi, tu sais," en ramassant les morceaux de la tasse qu'il a cassée pour les jeter dans la poubelle sous l'évier.

"Tu ne l'as pas encore fait," remarque Castiel, tout en l'observant se mouvoir un peu trop doucement.

"Pas _encore,_ Cas," en ouvrant le placard pour attraper le premier paquet de gâteaux qui lui tombe sous la main.

Il relève la tête pour croiser son regard bleu. Castiel voit dans ses yeux que Dean est ralenti par les médicaments, il est plus calme qu'à l'habitude mais toujours assez lucide pour avoir une conversation.

"Je pourrais. Je pourrais te virer de chez moi."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies la force de m'obliger à partir," très calmement. "Tu peux me crier dessus, si tu veux. Mais je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir avant que tes jambes ne te lâchent."

Le ton de sa voix est doux, posé, et sans le vouloir, Dean ressent l'apaisement dans tout son corps. Il fronce les sourcils, incapable de comprendre comment Castiel réussit à avoir cet effet-là sur lui. Il fait le tour du plan de travail, une main toujours dessus pour se hisser et s'asseoir juste à quelques centimètres du tabouret sur lequel Castiel est installé.

"Mes jambes vont très bien," en retirant l'emballage du paquet de gâteaux qu'il pose entre eux.

"Bien sûr, tout va bien," réplique Castiel _._ "Tout va toujours très bienpour toi. C'est toi ou moi, la personne que tu essaies de convaincre, Dean?"

"Prends un biscuit, Cas," avec un petit sourire.

Et Dean prie pour qu'il ne recommence pas à parler tout en espérant le contraire. Il regarde ses mains un moment pour ne pas avoir à relever les yeux vers Castiel. Parce que les siens voient tout ce que Dean ne parvient pas à dire à voix haute. Tout ce qui reste coincé. Toute la douleur qui le ronge.

"J'ai… lu quelque chose dans ton dossier, et-"

"Cas, s'il te plaît."

"Ton père," laisse échapper Castiel. "Son acte de décès est dans ton dossier."

"Oh," avec un petit rire dédaigneux.

"Il est mort d'une overdose à l'héroïne."

"Je sais," répond Dean. "J'étais là."

"Tu-"

Les yeux braqués sur le mur, Dean s'obstine à ne pas le regarder. "Mon père était alcoolique, toxicomane et violent," coupe-t-il. "Tu n'as pas idée, Cas… à quel point il frappait _fort_. Il me frappait quand il était fatigué, quand il était en colère, quand il était ivre. Pour passer ses nerfs. Je prenais tout pour que mon petit frère n'ait pas à subir ça, et c'était juste… des coups. Des bleus, des côtes cassées. Je pouvais encaisser. Mais quand j'ai eu douze ans, je suppose qu'il s'est dit qu'il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et quand il a fait une overdose, je n'ai pas appelé une ambulance, j'ai… je l'ai regardé mourir. J'ai même pris son pouls pour vérifier, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais me toucher. Ni moi, ni Sammy."

Le cœur de Castiel éclate dans sa poitrine alors qu'il garde le silence.

"Ma mère est morte quand Sam est né," toujours sur le même ton. "Je crois que je lui ressemble, et c'est… peut-être que c'est pour ça que mon père me haïssait comme ça, parce qu'il la voyait en moi. Peut-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. Peut-être qu'il essayait de me punir, ou… je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a violé qu'une seule fois mais c'était suffisant. Pour que j'appartienne à… tout le monde."

Dean lève un peu les yeux pour les braquer sur le plafond. Il prend une inspiration. "J'avais dix-huit ans quand Sam et moi, on s'est retrouvés seuls. Et puis-"

"Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de-"

"Tu voulais savoir, Castiel," un peu froid, avant d'englober tout son corps d'un geste de la main. "Tout ce que tu vois, je l'ai vendu. Pour Sam, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, que je les ai laissés me faire… pendant tellement de temps que j'aie fini par penser que je ne pourrai jamais être autre chose. Autre chose qu'un objet sexuel. Je suis passé de mains en mains et ça n'avait même pas d'importance parce que Sammy pouvait avoir sa vie," en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui perlent sur le bord de ses cils. "Mais Sammy est mort, maintenant, alors peu importe. Peu importe si ma vie à moi, c'est juste être trop défoncé pour penser."

Castiel est cloué sur son tabouret, il ne peut pas bouger parce que la voix de Dean s'infiltre dans sa tête et résonne, résonne, résonne.

"Félicitations _,_ Castiel," en se tournant un peu vers lui. "Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Est-ce que tu me trouves toujours aussi intéressant maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions?"

"Je suis-" la voix un peu cassée à force de retenir les sanglots. "Dean."

"Je sais," amer. "T'es désolé et t'es triste pour moi. Tu crois que ça peut changer quelque chose?"

"Peut-être que-"

"Non, Cas. Ça ne change rien. Ça n'effacerien."

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Castiel attrape sa main pour la serrer. Dean le laisse faire malgré la douleur, malgré sa peau qu'il a l'impression de sentir crépiter contre la sienne. Il relève la tête pour croiser brièvement son regard. Ses yeux, si beaux, si bleus, tellement emplis de compassion et d'autre chose que Dean a un peu de mal à définir. "Arrête," en essayant de retirer sa main.

Castiel s'y accroche. Il le regarde encore, il le regarde _plus._ "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser t'aider, Dean?" demande-t-il. "Je peux t'aider."

"Je ne te fais pas confiance," en secouant la tête.

La mâchoire de Dean tressaute mais Castiel est sûr que ce n'est pas de colère. Doucement, il caresse sa peau. Dean ferme un peu les yeux avant de les rouvrir. La douleur qu'il ressent est si intense qu'elle embrase chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, les yeux dans les siens, et Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

"Est-ce que tu as essayé de me faire confiance?"

"Arrête de me toucher," sans répondre. "Je t'en supplie _,_ Castiel, arrête de me toucher."

Castiel le relâche et l'observe refermer ses doigts pour presser son poing dans la paume de son autre main. Les traits de son visage sont tendus à l'extrême, il descend du plan de travail pour retourner ouvrir le tiroir du meuble près du frigo. "Je voudrais que tu me laisses seul."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seul maintenant," sans essayer de l'empêcher de prendre deux autres comprimés.

"Si, tu peux," répond Dean. "C'est très simple, tu n'as qu'à te lever, prendre ta veste et sortir de chez moi. Il n'y a vraiment rienque tu puisses faire pour moi."

Castiel le regarde dans les yeux un certain temps. Il finit par se lever, hochant doucement la tête. "Fais attention à toi, Dean," dit-il. "Je t'en prie, fais attention, parce que… je voudrais que tu restes en vie. Je sais que c'est difficile, je sais que toi, tu ne sais pas comment faire, mais je vais trouver un moyen de t'aider même si tu penses que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

Il n'attend pas de réponse avant de sortir de l'appartement. Seul, Dean ferme les yeux, il retient son souffle lorsque Castiel referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Il se prend la tête entre les mains, serre les dents avec l'impression d'être sur le point de se briser, de _casser._

Quelque chose en lui est en train de casser. Les heures passent dans une sorte de brouillard douloureux. Dean se dit que de toute façon, il va finir par crever d'une overdose et que c'est pas grave si c'est aujourd'hui. C'est pas grave si aujourd'hui est le dernier jour qu'il passe à souffrir plus que ce qu'il est capable d'encaisser.

Il prend tous les benzos qu'il y a dans son tiroir puis décide de sortir une fois la nuit tombée. Il s'envoie la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky, ou de tequila, il n'en est pas vraiment certain.

Quand il ressort du bar, il ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Il a du mal à se souvenir qu'il habite juste en face puis de toute façon, quelle importance? Il se laisse glisser contre le mur. Fouille dans ses poches jusqu'à mettre la main sur son téléphone. Le numéro de Castiel y est enregistré, Dean en est sûr parce qu'il l'a rentré à l'intérieur avant de prendre une douche pour effacer les traces de marqueur sur son bras. Il voit à peine l'écran mais parvient quand même à appeler et à caler l'appareil contre son oreille.

Castiel décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

"Cas?"

"Dean? Est-ce que ça va?"

Dean rit un peu, et son cœur éclate. "Tu sais, Cas… je vais sûrement mourir aujourd'hui," dit-il. "Je voudrais vraiment mourir aujourd'hui."

Il y a des bruissements d'air dans le combiné, Dean entend des pas, des portes qui claquent et le souffle de Castiel qui s'accélère. "Où est-ce que tu es?"

Dean hausse les épaules avant de se rappeler que Castiel ne peut pas le voir. Il se force à ouvrir la bouche et à se concentrer pour former des mots à peu près cohérents. "Aucune idée," répond-il. "Attends… je sais. L'enfer."

"Dean-"

"C'est toujours l'enfer ici, Cas. Je suis en enfer et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais."

Cette fois, Dean perçoit le bruit d'un moteur à l'autre bout du fil. Il se cale un peu plus contre le mur sans même sentir la pierre glacée dans son dos.

"Dean, s'il te plaît. Essaie juste de me dire où tu es et je vais venir te chercher."

"Le bar," sans vraiment y penser. "Tu sais, Eddy ne m'a même pas viré. Il m'a regardé avec ces yeux tout pleins de pitié. Je déteste ça."

"Je sais," répond Castiel. "Ne raccroche pas et ne t'endors pas. D'accord?"

Il y a un silence. Castiel panique. "Dean?"

"Mmh."

Castiel reste au téléphone en conduisant. Il repère Dean tout de suite, assis par terre, la tête en arrière contre le mur.

Il descend de sa voiture s'approche et se baisse pour être à sa hauteur. Dean ne réagit pas.

"J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi, Dean," en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

"Je suis… avec toi," dans un souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pris?"

Et Dean rit. Parce que quelque part, dans un coin de son esprit, il se demande à quel moment cette question est devenue celle qu'on lui pose en premier. Toujours cette question. Perpétuellement la même question.

Vaguement, il agite la main, comme pour dire qu'il ne se souvient pas vraiment.

"Garde les yeux ouverts," en caressant ses joues avec ses pouces. "Ouvre les yeux pour moi, Dean."

Dean se force à obéir pour croiser son regard bleu. Castiel n'a pas besoin de lui demander s'il a bu, parce que l'alcool est la seule chose qu'il sent sur lui. "Je suis obligé de t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu comprends ce que je dis, Dean? on va à l'hôpital maintenant."

"Laisse tomber," en essayant de secouer la tête. "Je vais mourir."

"Tu ne vas pas mourir."

Castiel le soutient et l'aide à se redresser. Dean a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et les quelques pas jusqu'à la voiture semblent durer des heures. Il s'effondre sur le siège passager tandis que Castiel contourne le véhicule. "Ne t'endors pas."

Dean appuie sa joue contre la vitre, il grogne pour répondre, ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre qu'au moment où il sent des mains sur lui. Son corps tremble violemment. Il se rend à peine compte qu'on l'allonge sur un brancard, il cherche Castiel des yeux, il le cherche même dans la lumière des néons du plafond dans le couloir des urgences.

La première chose qu'on demande, c'est si c'est une tentative de suicide. Mais Dean, ce qu'il veut, lui, c'est juste aller un peu moins mal quelques temps. Il ne dit rien quand les infirmiers placent des électrodes sur son torse. Il n'est pas sûr d'être capable de dire quoique ce soit.

"Dites-moi," demande Singer, en entrant dans la salle de soins.

Dean essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y arrive pas. Il écoute toutes les voix autour de lui et il ne peut pas bouger. Ses poings se serrent dans le vide. Quelqu'un répond au médecin qui s'approche du brancard. Dean le sent à côté de lui. Il a envie de crier, il a envie de bouger mais son corps est engourdi et les battements de son cœur ralentissent tellement qu'il ne sent plus rien.

"Sa tension est en chute libre, et-" Castiel entre. "Non, Castiel, tu sors. Tu es beaucoup trop impliqué."

"Je ne sors pas."

"Castiel-"

"Je ne sors pas."

"Bon, très bien," capitule le médecin. "Mets-le sous oxygène."

L'alarme du moniteur cardiaque se déclenche.

Dean ne l'entend pas. Comme s'il passait de l'autre côté, et tous les bruits s'estompent, toutes les sensations, les _émotions_ disparaissent quand son cœur cesse de battre.

"Putain de-" en se tournant vers une infirmière derrière lui. "Passez-moi les palettes."

Singer choque une première fois, Castiel ne regarde pas, puis une deuxième avant d'entamer un massage cardiaque manuel. Son regard passe du visage de Dean au moniteur. "Dean, s'il te plaît," murmure-t-il, sans en avoir conscience. "Fais un effort."

"Docteur," intervient l'infirmière quand Singer lui dit de recharger encore une fois. "Ça fait déjà trois minutes."

"Rechargez encore."

Elle obtempère. Encore une fois, rien. Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel Castiel attrape sa main, ses yeux baissés vers son visage. Il prie en silence, il prie tous les dieux qui existent ou n'existent pas. Il _prie_ de toutes ses forces. "Encore," dit-il. "Docteur, essayez _encore._ "

"Passez de l'adrénaline," ordonne Singer en recommençant le massage. "Rechargez encore."

Et une dernière fois et après quelques secondes de _vide,_ le moniteur bipe doucement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

"C'est bon," souffle le médecin. "Putain."

"Putain," répète Castiel, en serrant la main de Dean si fort qu'il a peur de lui casser les doigts.

Mais peu importe, là tout de suite, parce que Dean est vivant. Il est encore en vie.


	5. Continuer d'essayer

**Désolée de faire souffrir Dean comme ça, mais je promets que dans quelques chapitres, ça ira un peu mieux (ça va aussi aller très mal, mais bon)**

 **Je vais probablement poster le prochain chapitre dans la foulée, parce que moi-même en corrigeant, j'étais presque frustrée d'avoir coupé là, mais ça aurait été trop long**

 **Bref, bref. Merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews!**

 **Plein de bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean reste inconscient si longtemps. D'interminables heures, et des heures et des heures que Castiel passe à attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux. Son cœur bat régulièrement, quoiqu'un peu lentement par rapport à ce qui devrait être, mais Dean est en vie.

Quand il se réveille enfin, tout son corps est douloureux. il n'arrive pas vraiment bouger ni à respirer.

"Dean?"

Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dean sursaute avant de reconnaître la voix de Castiel, juste sur sa gauche. Sa main est posée près de la sienne, pas trop mais suffisamment pour qu'il sente sa chaleur.

Dean essaie de prendre une grande inspiration mais n'arrive qu'à tousser.

"Respire," en attrapant le masque à oxygène. "Respire profondément."

Progressivement, Dean se calme. Il attrape lui-même le masque pour le presser sur son visage. Castiel l'observe un moment puis se redresse pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. "Ça va aller, Dean," dit-il. "Ça va aller."

"Non," parce que la seule chose à laquelle Dean peut penser, c'est que _non_ , ça ne peut pas aller.

Il est en vie, et ça ne peut pas aller. Ça n'ira pas.

La porte est entrouverte, Singer passe le seuil à ce moment-là. "Comment tu te sens, Dean?" demande-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas-" en retirant le masque à oxygène. "Je ne suis pas censé être vivant."

Dean détourne le regard en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. "Vous n'auriez pas dû me réanimer."

"Dean, tu-"

"Mais pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas me laisser mourir?" la voix brisée, en serrant la couverture dans son poing si fort que ses articulations blanchissent.

Castiel se rassoit, sa main posée près de lui, une seconde avant que Dean se dégage brutalement. "Dean…" sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

"Est-ce que c'était volontaire, Dean?" demande Singer. "Est-ce que tu as essayé de te suicider?"

"Non," alors qu'un sentiment de panique insoutenable grandit dans sa poitrine. "J'ai promisde ne pas faire ça mais je voulais mourir et vous n'aviez pas à vous en mêler."

Singer prend une courte inspiration en s'appuyant contre la barrière redressée du lit. Il est peut-être médecin mais face à Dean, il se sent démuni et impuissant. Il y a tellement, tellement de souffrance dans son regard. De la souffrance à l'état brut dans chacune des expressions de son visage. Dans le son de sa voix qui tremble, à la fois de rage et de désespoir.

"Tu sais que je suis médecin, alors c'est… mon travail de te sauver la vie."

Sans savoir d'où lui vient l'énergie, Dean se redresse d'un seul coup. Il essaie d'arracher sa perfusion en griffant violemment la peau de ses bras. Il se débat lorsque Castiel pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le repousse contre son oreiller en jetant un coup d'œil au docteur Singer. Celui-ci hoche la tête et sort de la chambre.

"Dean, regarde-moi," sans le lâcher.

Dean secoue frénétiquement la tête et ne fait rien pour que les larmes ne roulent plus sur ses jours.

"Regarde-moi," répète Castiel, le ton légèrement plus haut pour attirer son attention.

Il sait qu'il faut de la douceur pour réussir à apprivoiser Dean, aucune forme de brutalité. Il se penche un peu vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. "Je sais que ce que tu ressens est insupportable," reprend-il. "Ce que tu vis… je sais que c'est pire que la mort. Tu as le droit de pleurer, Dean. Tu as le droit d'être en mille morceaux à l'intérieur."

Dean continue de résister, il essaie de se redresser mais la voix de Castiel vibre dans sa tête. "Calme-toi, Dean, je t'en prie," presque suppliant. "Ton cœur est fragile et ton organisme a subi un traumatisme énorme. Tu ne pourras pas t'en remettre si tu ne te calmes pas."

"Je ne veux pas m'en remettre," en plantant ses ongles dans les avant-bras de Castiel qui ne bouge pourtant pas.

Il plaque Dean contre le matelas, sans lui faire mal mais assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas se blesser. "C'est à ton frère que tu as promis de ne pas te suicider, n'est-ce pas?" demande-t-il, au moment où Singer revient. "Pense à Sam. Dean, pense à ton petit-frère."

Il se décale légèrement pour laisser le médecin accéder à la perfusion et faire passer le contenu d'une seringue à l'intérieur.

"C'est un sédatif," en relâchant un peu sa prise sur ses épaules. "Tu vas juste te rendormir un moment."

Dean cesse progressivement de bouger mais le regarde toujours, ses yeux magnifiques rendus brillants par les larmes. Castiel ravale difficilement sa salive, le cœur en miettes. "Dans quelques secondes, tu n'auras plus mal, Dean, je te le jure. Tu n'auras plus mal."

Doucement, les paupières de Dean se ferment, sa respiration s'apaise. Castiel remonte la couverture sur lui. Comme si ça pouvait le protéger de tout. Du monde et de lui-même. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne pourra jamais suffire.

"Tu peux rester avec lui?" reprend le médecin. "Je sais que tu n'es pas de garde cette nuit, mais le sédatif ne va pas faire effet très longtemps et je pense que Dean n'aimera pas se réveiller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi à côté de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul, et je… je pourrais l'attacher à son lit, mais ça non plus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie beaucoup."

"Je serais resté de toute façon."

"Merci," en commençant à se retourner pour sortir, avant de se figer. "Castiel?"

"Oui?" en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil.

"Est-ce que Dean t'a-"

"Il m'a parlé," plus bas. "Je n'aurais pas… je n'aurais pas dû insister pour comprendre. C'est à cause de ça qu'il est dans cet état maintenant. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas que je sache. J'ai insisté et tout ce qu'il essaie d'oublier est remonté d'un coup. C'est ma faute."

"Tu sais," en secouant la tête. "Ça fait deux ans que je connais Dean, à partir du moment où il a commencé à régulièrement venir aux urgences. Toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Mais il n'a jamais voulu dire ce qui lui est arrivé, il est agressif quand on pose la question, il est violent. Comme avec toi la première fois. Il a frappé plusieurs infirmiers, il m'a frappé, moi, et aussi le docteur Richmond. Alors on a fini par arrêter de demander. Il refuse de l'aide, il refuse… tout. Même d'être touché, et j'essaie d'imaginer pourquoi mais sincèrement, j'ai fini par ne plus être si sûr de vouloir le savoir. Le seul renseignement fiable qu'on ait sur son passé, c'est l'acte de décès de son père. Je n'ai pas posé de questions là-dessus. Je crois que je ne devrais pas," en pivotant pour lui faire face. "J'aime bien Dean. Il y a quelque chose chez lui, et je pense que toi aussi, tu le vois," en poussant un petit soupir. "Alors… continue d'essayer. Il te laisse être plus proche de lui, il te laisse envahir un peu de son espace. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec personne depuis que je le connais."

Dean est beau. C'est ce que Castiel voit. Il est beau à l'extérieur et magnifiqueà l'intérieur.

"Continue d'essayer," encore une fois.

"Je vais continuer d'essayer."

Singer hoche simplement la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Toujours assis, Castiel replie une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse, il abaisse la barrière du lit pour prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne. "Ça va aller, Dean," murmure-t-il. "Je veille sur toi."

.

Le sommeil de Dean est un peu agité, mais plus calme que s'il était naturel. Il bouge beaucoup, se retourne souvent, soupire pas mal et se réveille finalement deux heures plus tard. Il serre violemment la main de Castiel.

"Il n'y a que moi avec toi," souffle celui-ci. "Seulement toi et moi, Dean, et je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te sentir comme ça mais tu n'as pas de raison de paniquer. N'aie pas peur."

"Cas, j'ai-"

"Je sais, mais n'aie pas peur."

Doucement, Dean hoche la tête. Il fait de son mieux pour réussir à se détendre. "D'accord," un peu enroué. "Je n'ai pas peur."

"Tu es en sécurité avec moi."

Castiel se rassoit, il ne lâche pas sa main mais n'insiste pas lorsque Dean casse l'étreinte.

"Tu veux quelque chose?" demande Castiel. "Je peux… dis-moi juste ce que tu veux."

"Tu peux allumer la télé?" après s'être raclé la gorge.

Castiel prend la télécommande sur la table de nuit, allume la télévision et zappe jusqu'à tomber sur la série préférée de Dean. Celui-ci esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire. "Tu commences à me connaître."

"Je fais attention à toi," simplement. "Tu veux boire? De l'eau, je veux dire."

"C'était pas utile de préciser, Cas," avec un petit rire. "Je veux bien de l'eau. Oh, et tu ne pourrais pas essayer de me trouver de la grenadine?"

"Tu veux de la grenadine?" surpris.

"Un de tes collègues en a dans son casier," en hochant vivement la tête. "Jason, je crois."

"Comment tu peux savoir ça?"

"Je lui en ai déjà volé," l'air plus innocent.

"Mmh," en soupirant, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres. "Je vais aller chercher de la grenadine, mais ne bouge pas, d'accord? N'essaie pas de te lever."

"Comme si je pouvais aller bien loin," en soufflant de dépit.

Castiel retient son rire en quittant la pièce. Il marche jusqu'au bureau des infirmiers. Jason est assis sur une chaise, les yeux baissés vers le dossier qu'il est en train de remplir.

"Jason? Je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Mmh?" relevant la tête, les sourcils froncés. "Tu n'es pas de garde."

"Je suis resté pour Dean."

"Il veut bien que tu restes avec lui?" étonné.

"Il veut bien," répond Castiel. "Est-ce que tu as de la grenadine dans ton casier?"

Jason rit, sincèrement amusé. Il pose son stylo, se laisse aller en arrière dans son siège et croise les bras sur son torse. "Dean Winchester boit de la grenadine? Sérieusement?"

"Sérieusement."

"Attends," les yeux plissés. "C'est ce qu'il faisait dans le vestiaire des infirmiers, le mois dernier? Je croyais qu'il cherchait de la drogue. Mais la grenadine, c'est bien aussi," en haussant les épaules. "Tiens, prends les clés," ajoute-t-il, avant de lui tendre un trousseau qu'il sort de la poche de sa blouse. "C'est l'étagère du dessus."

.

"J'ai trouvé," en repassant le seuil.

Tant bien que mal, Dean pousse sur ses bras pour essayer de se redresser. Il est si fatigué qu'il se laisse retomber en arrière.

"Attends," en posant la bouteille de sirop sur la tablette près du lit. "Je vais t'aider."

"Non," en secouant la tête.

Il attrape le boîtier qui commande le lit. Du coin de l'œil, Castiel le regarde remonter le dossier, les traits tendus comme si l'effort pour s'asseoir était surhumain. "Tu vois," en reprenant son souffle. "Je suis juste fatigué, mais ça va aller."

Castiel hoche la tête, pourtant peu convaincu. Il change la perfusion de place pour que Dean n'ait pas à tirer dessus pour bouger librement. "Tu veux bien que je m'assois en face de toi?" demande-t-il.

"Vas-y."

Dean replie ses jambes contre lui pour lui faire de la place. Castiel s'assoit vers le bout du lit. Il ramène la tablette entre eux, verse de l'eau et de la grenadine dans un verre, puis le lui tend. Dean le prend sans lâcher le moindre mot.

"Je peux te poser une question, Dean?"

"Tu passes ton temps à poser des questions," en avalant le contenu de son verre en entier.

"Si tu as promis de ne pas-" avant de s'interrompre.

Dean plisse les yeux. Il repose brutalement son verre sur la tablette, un peu plus brutalement que ce qu'il voulait. Le silence s'éternise longtemps avant qu'il ne rouvre la bouche. "J'ai promis de ne pas me suicider," finit-il par dire. "Je n'ai pas promis de ne pas mourir. Si j'avais vraiment essayé de me suicider, je ne t'aurais pas appelé. Je n'appellerais pas non plus une ambulance chaque fois que je sais que je vais faire une overdose. Je ne suis pas mort," en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. "Je ne meurs pas."

"Mais c'est ce que tu veux."

"Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux."

"Sam est-"

"S'il te plaît," le coupe Dean. "Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, Cas. Ni envie, ni besoin. Ça va. J'ai pété un câble, mais ça va."

Castiel acquiesce doucement, sans essayer de le brusquer. Il a vite compris.

Comme pour lui intimer de se taire, Dean détourne les yeux vers la télévision. Il reste immobile. Castiel ne bouge pas non plus, se contente de le regarder lorsque Dean ne le regarde pas.

"Arrête de me dévisager," souffle celui-ci.

"Je ne te dévisage pas."

Du coin de l'œil, Dean voit le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Castiel. "Oh, bien sûr que si," en pivotant dans sa direction. "Tu me dévisages et tu poses des tas de questions."

"C'est parce que je m'intéresse à toi."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui t'intéresse," légèrement sarcastique. "C'est le défi. Tu as trouvé une cause perdue et tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"C'est faux," en secouant la tête. "Tu n'es pas une cause perdue, ni un défi pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur pour toi de croire que je suis vraiment là pour toi? Fais-moi confiance, Dean. Tu peux me faire confiance."

"Tu perds ton temps, Cas. Je ne pourrai jamais te faire confiance comme tu voudrais que je le fasse."

"Pour quelle raison?"

Dean hésite, ne répond pas.

"Tu peux me le dire," insiste Castiel.

"C'est ceux qui n'en ont pas l'air qui sont les plus violents. Je sais de quoi je parle, parce qu'ils… ceux qui promettent d'y aller doucement, de ne pas faire trop mal, ils sont pires que les autres. Ils ne savent pas ce qui fait mal," en peinant à retrouver son souffle. "Je ne te fais pas confiance parce que tu es comme eux. Tu es comme tout le monde."

Le cœur de Castiel se brise un peu dans sa poitrine. Un peu. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi la vie de Dean a pu ressembler jusqu'à maintenant. De voir dans ses yeux toute la violence à laquelle il a eu droit, toutes les marques sur lui.

"Je ne suis pas-" répond-il. "Non, Dean. _Non_ , je ne suis pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi."

"Ah oui?" en haussant un sourcil. "Pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu avais envie de moi. J'étais à genoux devant toi, et tu avais envie de ce que j'étais sur le point de te faire."

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser ça contre moi," pour protester. "Bien sûr que j'avais envie de toi, mais je n'ai rien fait. Tu étais ivre, et j'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait."

Dean agite la main comme pour annuler ses mots. "Ne parle pas comme ça," s'énerve-t-il. "Ne parle pas comme si tu avais le pouvoir de faire ce que tu veux de moi. Comme si tu m'avais fait une faveur ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Arrête."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire."

"C'est bon," agacé. "Laisse tomber. T'es pas obligé de rester ici. Tu peux aller faire… des choses. T'as sûrement des choses à faire."

"Je veux rester."

"C'est ça," en se renfrognant, sans pour autant le repousser vraiment. "Alors tais-toi et regarde la télé. Juste… tais-toi."

Castiel se lève en repoussant la tablette et se rassoit dans le fauteuil. Dean baisse le dossier du lit. Le dos calé contre son oreiller, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télévision, il ne pense pas au fait que malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, il ne ressent pas le besoin de surveiller Castiel. Il a suffisamment _confiance_ pour ne pas se sentir menacé à l'idée de sa présence.

.

A presque sept heures du matin, le docteur Singer repasse le seuil. Dean ne lui accorde pas la moitié d'un regard.

"Est-ce que ça va, Dean?" doucement.

"Très bien," entre ses dents serrées.

Singer vérifie le débit de la perfusion, puis le moniteur cardiaque. "Ta tension est un peu basse," visiblement soucieux. "Tu veux bien que je t'examine?"

"Merci, mais je vais m'en passer," toujours sans le regarder.

Légèrement soucieux, Singer consulte Castiel du regard. Ce dernier hoche la tête. Un peu comme pour lui dire que, oui, il peut essayer d'insister. Singer s'assoit sur le bord du lit. "Tu es en colère contre moi, Dean?" demande-t-il.

Silence.

"Tu ne peux pas être en colère parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé mourir," plus calme.

"Oh, je peux être en colère pour ce que je veux."

"C'est vrai, tu peux," en acquiesçant. "Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire. Je suis médecin."

"Faudrait peut-être songer à changer de métier."

"Dean-"

"Faites cet examen, qu'on en finisse," en se redressant.

Singer examine, encore et toujours, ses yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'y aucune lésion cérébrale. Il tend les mains. "Tu peux serrer mes doigts?"

"Pas les vôtres," en penchant la tête vers Castiel.

Celui-ci s'assoit lorsque le médecin se lève pour lui laisser sa place. A son tour, il tend les mains. Dean les attrape, serre un peu.

"Tu peux serrer plus?" inquiet.

"Je ne peux pas plus."

"Vraiment?" en le relâchant pour se tourner vers le médecin.

Dean rattrape ses mains en riant doucement. "Ça va, je plaisante," en serrant ses doigts si fort qu'il lui arrache un petit cri de stupeur.

"Ne fais pas ça, Dean," sans cacher le sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as eu peur?"

Le bout de la langue entre les dents, Dean lui sourit aussi. Les traits de son visage sont presque sincèrement joueurs quand il finit par le relâcher.

"J'ai eu peur, parce que tu pourrais avoir des lésions cérébrales."

"Je n'ai pas de lésions cérébrales," en secouant la tête. "Ça veut dire que je peux rentrer."

Un peu surpris, Singer ne fait pourtant pas de commentaire. Il se racle la gorge. "Je voudrais que tu restes aujourd'hui," dit-il. "Tu as besoin de te reposer."

"Jusqu'à quatorze heures," négocie Dean.

"Dean-"

"Quatorze heures," répète-t-il. "Quatorze heures, et Cas reste. Et je veux une barre au chocolat."

Singer le fixe une seconde, vraiment décontenancé. Dean hausse les épaules. "C'est un marché super équitable," fait-il remarquer. "Je pourrais demander des tas d'autres choses, des trucs dans la pharmacie, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est une barre au chocolat et Cas."

Et Cas.

"Je peux rester," assure Castiel, très légèrement souriant. "Et je peux aussi descendre chercher une barre au chocolat au distributeur dans le hall."

"Je veux venir avec toi."

"Tu ne peux pas te lever," répond Singer.

"Combien vous pariez?" un sourcil arqué.

"Dean," en éludant. "Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses un malaise. Ou à ce que tu quittes l'hôpital."

Obstiné, Dean commence à décoller ses électrodes. Il ne quitte pas Castiel du regard, le dissuadant de l'en empêcher. "Je vais descendre dans le hall, et remonter. C'est tout. Je ne vais ni faire un malaise, ni partir en courant, puis Cas vient avec moi," en insistant sur _Cas._ "Tu pourrais me soutenir, Castiel?"

Celui-ci hésite, il mordille sa lèvre avant de finalement hocher la tête en se levant. "Peut-être que marcher te fera du bien."

"Eh bien voilà," tranche Dean, sourire victorieux.

Il retire les dernières électrodes, il se passe une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en ordre et balance ses jambes hors du lit. " _Oh_ ," souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux.

"Ta tête tourne?" demande Singer.

"C'est parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de cette barre au chocolat," en attrapant la barre de sa perfusion pour se lever.

"Ça va aller?" s'inquiète Castiel.

"Mais oui, Cas, ça va," en agitant la main. "Je ne suis pas en sucre."

Une fois dans le couloir, Singer rappelle à Castiel de faire très attention et d'appeler si Dean ne se sent pas bien. Celui-ci roule des yeux et soupire longuement, exaspéré. "Je me sens très bien," réplique-t-il. "On va juste au distributeur. Arrêtez de parler comme si j'avais demandé à faire une randonnée dans les bois."

Lorsqu'il a le dos tourné, Castiel hoche la tête à l'attention du docteur Singer. Dean grogne en se retournant. "Je sais parfaitement que tu viens de lui faire un signe, Castiel."

"Pas du tout," en secouant la tête. "On revient dans quinze minutes."

"Plutôt vingt minutes," corrige Dean.

"Vingt minutes," soupire Castiel.

Satisfait, Dean lâche un petit soupir. Ils marchent tous les deux jusqu'à l'ascenseur, quelques mètres sur lesquels Castiel n'arrête pas de lui jeter des petits regards pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Dans la cabine, Dean passe le plat de sa main sur les boutons.

"Dean," souffle Castiel. "Il va s'arrêter à tous les étages si tu fais ça."

"Je sais."

L'ascenseur met presque cinq minutes à descendre. Dean sourit chaque fois que les portes s'ouvrent sur un nouvel étage. Castiel ne dit rien et se contente de le regarder, de la chaleurplein le cœur.

"Tu n'as pas du tout envie de remonter," constate-t-il quand, devant le distributeur, Dean enfile les pièces tout doucement.

Il secoue négativement la tête, en grognant lorsque Castiel se baisse pour récupérer sa barre au chocolat et la lui tendre.

"Je pouvais la prendre."

"Moi aussi, je pouvais," réplique Castiel. "Tu n'aimes vraiment pas qu'on t'aide."

"Non."

"Tu veux rester un peu devant l'hôpital?"

Le regard de Dean se pose brièvement sur ses lèvres, entrouvertes, puis remonte jusqu'à ses yeux. "Ouais," répond-il. "Mais arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais sur le point de tomber."

Il n'attend pas de réponse, pour se diriger vers les portes du hall. Il se laisse tomber sur le premier banc. Distraitement, il joue avec le fil de sa perfusion et garde le regard sur le soleil qui commence à se lever. "Singer va croire que je t'ai assommé pour pouvoir m'enfuir," en déchirant l'emballage de sa barre pour en détacher un morceau et le lui tendre. "Prends-le.

"Merci. Tu voudrais t'enfuir, Dean?"

Dean hausse les épaules, il observe les allers-retours des voitures sur le parking. "Ici ou ailleurs, quelle importance?" répond-il. "Mais tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement. Tu le fais, toi aussi. Tu crois que ce que tu ressens, c'est de la compassion, mais non, Cas. C'est de la pitié."

"Je n'ai pas pitié de toi."

"Si ça peut t'aider de le croire," ironique. "Je sais que c'est faux.

Il tape nerveusement sa cuisse du plat de la main et puis se lève.

En remontant, il n'appuie pas sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur. Il se contente de se tenir à la paroi, les paupières closes. Castiel essaie de poser la main sur son bras mais Dean fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé. "Castiel," sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Excuse-moi," dit-il. "Aider est un réflexe."

"Je ne veux pas de ton aide."

Dean ne l'attend pas pour sortir quand les portes se rouvrent. Il retourne dans sa chambre, hochant la tête quand il croise le docteur Singer dans le couloir. Il s'assoit sur le lit, ramène ses jambes contre lui et rallume la télévision.

Dos à lui, Castiel ouvre les stores à moitié.

"Arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, tu veux bien?" impatient. "Viens t'asseoir, Cas. Tu vas louper la moitié de l'épisode."


	6. Ne pars pas

**Bon, Dean s'ouvre un peu plus à Castiel, même si c'est encore difficile. J'aime bien ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean se concentre sur l'écran de la télévision mais finit par se rendormir.

Castiel reste à côté de lui et cette fois, le sommeil de Dean n'est pas seulement un peu _agité._ Il rêve de son père. Il entend ses pas dans l'escalier et sa voix quand il dit qu'il va lui refaire le portrait. Il revoit Sam se cacher derrière lui, s'accrocher à sa chemise. Il revoit le visage apeuré de son petit frère de six ans pour qui Dean a encaissé tous les coups. Puis c'est le corps de Sam, à la morgue, le jour où il a dû aller l'identifier. Il se souvient de ses yeux clos et de la pâleur de sa peau. Et ensuite, il se souvient du corps de son père. C'est son visage à lui que Dean voit. Parce qu'au fond, il sait que c'est comme ça qu'il va finir.

Il crie parfois, par intermittence. C'est ce que Castiel a entendu de pire, et pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il le regarde serrer la couverture entre ses mains, l'expression de son visage, la peur. Toutes les inspirations qu'il essaie de prendre, plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

.

Dean ouvre brusquement les yeux lorsque Castiel tousse. Il recule contre l'autre barrière du lit, jusqu'à sentir les barreaux lui rentrer dans le dos. La panique est visible sur son visage, Castiel reste immobile pour ne pas l'effrayer. "C'est moi, Dean," dit-il doucement. "C'est seulement moi."

"Cas?"

"Oui."

Dean l'observe pendant un certain temps, attentivement comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et semble comprendre. Sans pour autant bouger. "Quelle heure il est?"

"L'heure où tu peux encore dormir," répond Castiel. "Tu as l'air fatigué."

"Je suis fatigué."

"Rendors-toi," en hochant la tête. "Tu veux que je te laisse seul?"

"Ne pars pas."

Il se décale vers le milieu du lit et ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ils se regardent longtemps, Dean reste allongé sur le côté, tourné vers lui. Il le surveille un peu, et Castiel peut voir sur son visage le moment exact où il ne le considère plus comme un danger potentiel. "Ne pars pas, Cas," répète-t-il, la voix toute engourdie de sommeil.

"Je ne pars pas."

.

Dean est plus calme. Il respire doucement, les yeux fermés et le visage presque détendu. Le docteur Singer passe plusieurs fois, il vérifie que tout va bien en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Dean. Il commence à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'il a le sommeil très léger.

Castiel n'arrête jamais de le regarder, il ne peut pas. Il passe des heures à le regarder. Il voit les moments où il rêve, les moments où il ne rêve pas. Il devine même l'instant où Dean est sur le point de se réveiller.

"Cas?" en passant ses mains sur son visage, se retournant sur le dos. "Est-ce qu'il est quatorze heures?"

"Plutôt dix-huit heures."

"Quoi?" en se redressant trop rapidement. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?"

"Parce que tu dormais," comme si c'était l'évidence même. "Tu as quelque chose à faire?"

"Oui, j'ai quelque chose à faire," en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide.

Il ne relève pas la tête.

Étrangement, il n'a pas envie que Castiel ressente de la déception. Il ne veut pas, contrairement à ce qu'il dit, qu'il finisse par penser qu'il ne peut rien faire pour lui. Dean veut que Castiel continue à se préoccuper de ce qui peut lui arriver.

Il fait l'erreur de quand même le regarder, juste une seconde. La compréhension éclaire son visage. "Tu vas te battre," entre ses dents.

"Peut-être," un peu évasif. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?"

"Ça peut faire que tu ne peux pas te battre, Dean," proteste Castiel. "Ton cœur s'est arrêté pendant plusieurs minutes et tu es fragile."

"Où est-ce que tu as mis mon jean?" en l'ignorant royalement.

"Je ne vais pas te le dire."

"Parce que tu penses que je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici à poil, s'il le fallait?" en retirant son cathéter.

Castiel n'est pas assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. En revanche, il l'est pour se lever et s'interposer entre lui et la porte. Dean pousse un soupir de frustration et d'agacement mêlés, les bras croisés. Castiel n'y fait pas attention. "Tu as l'intention de prendre des amphétamines?" avant de se raviser. "Je sais déjà que tu vas en prendre."

"Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?"

Dean n'essaie pas encore de le repousser pour sortir mais Castiel sent qu'il commence à s'énerver. "Dean, s'il te plaît," reprend-t-il, le ton plus doux. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Je peux faire ce que je veux," en serrant le poing. "Tu crois que tu peux m'empêcher de quitter cet hôpital?"

"Oh, je te promets que je vais te traîner en psychiatrie de mes propres mains, s'il le faut," sans bouger d'un millimètre. "C'est ce que tu veux, Dean?"

"Dégage de là, et vite, avant que je me mette vraiment en colère."

Castiel refuse de se décaler, il fait un pas de côté pour se mettre devant lui lorsqu'il essaie de le contourner.

"Dégage, _Castiel._ "

Il secoue simplement la tête.

"C'est quoi, ton putain de problème?" en grondant.

"Je n'ai pas de putain de problème. Toi, oui. Laisse-moi t'aider."

"Je ne veux pas de ton aide. En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise?"

"Tu n'en veux pas, très bien, j'ai compris," en acquiesçant. "Je t'aiderai quand même."

"Mais tu ne lâcheras jamais l'affaire?" un ton plus haut. "C'est quand même dingue, ça. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné. C'est très énervant."

"Alors imagine ce que je ressens quand toi, tu t'obstines à me repousser."

Le docteur Singer entre, il s'arrête dans l'embrasure. Castiel se tourne vers lui mais Dean le devance :

"Je veux rentrer."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée," en penchant la tête.

"On avait dit quatorze heures alors je pense que ça suffit, maintenant. Je vais bien," dit-il. "Je peux marcher, parler, et je sens mon cœur battre normalement," en jetant un regard mauvais à Castiel. "Alors, Castiel, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu bien me donner mon jean?"

A contre cœur, Castiel lui indique le placard du menton, récoltant un sourire.

"Tu vois, quand tu veux," en le contournant.

Dean enfile rapidement son jean et ses chaussures. Il se dirige vers la porte.

"Je voudrais au moins écouter ton cœur," intervient Singer, le coupant dans son élan.

"Et après, je pourrai partir?"

"Oui," en soupirant.

Dean retourne s'asseoir sur le lit. Il laisse le médecin écouter les battements de son cœur, il se tend mais ne bouge pas.

"Ça va," finalement, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

"C'est ce que je disais," en se levant d'un bond sans que personne n'ose le retenir.

Il marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais Castiel le rattrape juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui. Il rentre dans la cabine avec lui. Dean lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement fatigué. "Cas, tu-"

"Pas ce soir," coupe Castiel. "C'est tout ce que je te demande, Dean. Demain et tous les autres soirs si tu veux, mais ce soir je rentre avec toi."

"Tu veux rentrer avec moi?" un sourcil arqué.

"Oui."

"Et quand est-ce que tu travailles?"

"Demain matin. Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit."

Une seconde, Dean semble réfléchir. Il finit par presser le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. "D'accord."

"D'accord."

Un sourire illumine le visage de Castiel.

.

Rentré, Dean se dirige directement vers la cuisine. Il sort un paquet de cookies du placard puis se hisse sur le plan de travail. Castiel pose sa veste sur le canapé. "Ça t'arrive de manger autre chose que des biscuits?" demande-t-il.

"Il y a des chips dans le placard, si tu veux," en le regardant s'approcher.

"Je parlais de vrais aliments, Dean," avec un sourire. "Comme des légumes, par exemple."

Il ne se retient pas d'éclater de rire devant la tête que Dean fait. Celui-ci hausse les épaules. "Les chips, c'est presque des légumes," affirme-t-il, sûr de lui. "Des pommes de terre, avec du sel dessus."

"La pomme de terre est un féculent."

Dean fronce doucement les sourcils en reposant le cookie qu'il vient de prendre. "Pas du tout. Ça pousse dans la terre, comme les carottes. Tu ne peux pas détruire toutes mes certitudes comme ça."

"Désolé, mais-"

"Attends," en se redressant.

Il descend du plan de travail pour aller fouiller dans le frigo. Castiel le regarde faire, intrigué. Il hausse un sourcil lorsque Dean brandit fièrement un tube de ketchup.

"Ça, c'est un légume. Tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire. Donc," en se dirigeant vers le placard pour en sortir le paquet de chips et un bol. "Assieds-toi," en posant tout ça sur le plan de travail.

Dean reste debout, il verse du ketchup dans le bol et ouvre le paquet de chips, qu'il agite devant Castiel. "Vas-y, essaie."

Prudemment, Castiel prend une chips et la trempe dans le ketchup.

"C'est comment?" le regard braqué sur lui.

"C'est… presque bon," en le regardant goûter à son tour.

"J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt," s'extasie-t-il, en reprenant une chips. "C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de toute ma putain de vie."

Castiel l'observe un certain temps, vraiment longtemps, un peu trop et Dean finit par relever la tête du paquet de chips pour lui rendre son regard. "Quoi?"

"Rien," dans un souffle. "Je te regarde, c'est tout."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu as besoin d'une raison?"

"Il y a une raison à tout, Cas."

Il recommence à manger ses chips et son ketchup, sans pour autant détourner les yeux. Castiel prend une inspiration. "Tu sais que tu es…beau."

"Je sais," en riant sans avoir l'air d'en avoir envie. "Et ça ne m'a jamais attiré rien d'autre que des problèmes."

Il repousse le paquet de chips, l'air songeur. "Ou peut-être qu'en fait, c'était une solution à un problème, étant donné que si je n'avais pas eu un corps qui plaît, je n'aurais pas pu en faire quelque chose," poursuit-il, en passant ses mains sur ses bras plusieurs fois.

"Dean, tu n'es-"

"Il n'est pas à moi, tu sais," en le coupant. "Mon corps, je veux dire. Je ne veux pas qu'on le touche, comme si ça pouvait effacer toutes les fois où j'ai laissé n'importe qui se l'approprier pour de l'argent, mais je me suis déjà perdu. Depuis longtemps."

Castiel garde le silence une seconde, il ravale difficilement sa salive en cherchant son regard. "Tu veux me raconter?" hésitant.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie d'entendre cette partie de ma vie," répond Dean, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. "Je vais te dégoûter."

"Ça, je te jure que c'est impossible."

Brièvement, Dean se demande à quel moment ce que pense Castiel a commencé à compter. Il se demande pourquoi.

Il sourit, triste. "Tu sais… mon père m'a toujours dit que j'étais vraiment beau," reprend-t-il, un ton plus bas. "Comme si j'étais sa propriété, comme si… j'étais juste un bel objet. Il prenait mon visage entre ses mains et il souriait en me regardant. Ça voulait dire que j'étais assez beau et assez _docile_ pour être ce qu'on voulait que je sois. C'était vrai. J'étais… docile. Avec lui, puis avec tous les autres _après_ lui. Je ne bougeais pas, je ne criais pas. Je n'essayais pas de me débattre. Parce que c'était ce que je devais faire pour protéger mon frère, et puis j'entendais la voix de mon père qui me disait que je ne servais qu'à ça. Que j'étais doué pour _ça._ Faire plaisir à n'importe qui, me taire, obéir. La première fois… je ne sais pas, c'est juste arrivé, je suppose. Ça m'a paru être ce que j'étais censé faire."

Il se passe une main sur le visage et sa voix casse. "Il faisait nuit, et… un mec est passé devant moi en voiture. Il s'est arrêté, et moi, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Il m'a tendu les billets et tout est allé très vite. Je l'ai fait. Cette nuit-là, et tellement d'autres fois après ça. Tellement de fois. Et je les détestais tous. Plus le temps passait, moins j'avais l'impression d'être… quelqu'un. J'étais juste _Dean._ Qui acceptait tout et sans rien dire. Qui ne criait pas. Et tu sais ce que je détestais encore plus? Ceux qui voulaient me regarder en me baisant. Ceux qui m'obligeaient à les regarder aussi. Tout ce que je voyais dans leurs yeux, c'était le plaisir et la satisfaction d'avoir pris une partie de moi. Une toute petite partie, minuscule, à chaque fois, mais il y en a eu tellement que je… je ne suis même plus entier, Cas. Je suis beau, je sais, parce qu'ils le disaient. Tous, et tout le temps," souffle-t-il, fermant longuement les yeux. "Tu es magnifique, Dean. Vraiment magnifique. C'est dommage que tu ne sois qu'une jolie petite _pute._ "

Dean essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Respire.

Respire.

 _Respire._

"Je ne voulais pas parler de ton corps," murmure finalement Castiel.

Murmurer, parce qu'il n'est pas capable de _plus._

"Quoi?" en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Castiel lui adresse l'ombre d'un sourire, le plus doux du monde. "Tu es beau d'une manière que tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre. Tu es plus que ça, plus qu'un corps qui plaît," dit-il. "Ne pense pas le contraire. Je t'en prie, ne pense pas que tu ne sers qu'à ça _._ "

Dean fronce un peu les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre, puis s'approche. Ses gestes sont hésitants, il lève une main pour la poser sur la joue de Castiel qui reste parfaitement immobile. Dean appuie doucement sa paume et caresse son sourcil du bout de l'index. Il retient son souffle, de toute façon _bloqué_ dans sa gorge. "Toi aussi, Cas," en laissant retomber son bras. "Tu es très beau."

De toutes les manières possibles. Castiel est beau de toutes les manières possibles. Il essaie de prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne mais celui-ci recule de quelques pas. "Toucher et être touché, c'est très différent, Cas."

"Je suis désolé," en reposant sa main sur le plan de travail. "Je n'essaierai plus sans ta permission."

"Tu… comprends?" en penchant la tête.

"J'essaie d'imaginer mais je ne suis pas toi. Je suis obligé de faire avec ce que tu acceptes de me dire. J'ai comprisque c'est important pour toi et que ça te fait mal. Je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire et toi, tu as le droit de ne pas donner ta permission."

Et Dean a l'air si petit, là, tout de suite. Si fragilemalgré tout ce qu'il peut dire et malgré tous les efforts qu'il fait pour le cacher. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Castiel le devance. "Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas me dire, et bien sûr que j'ai envie de te connaître, mais tu n'es pas obligé," dit-il. "Tu n'es obligé à rien."

Castiel lui adresse un sourire et Dean hoche lentement la tête. Il ne sait plus vraiment si son cœur bat trop vite ou bien s'il ne bat plus du tout. Il s'appuie sur le plan de travail, ses jambes lui semblent ne plus être en mesure de le soutenir. Il fait un petit geste en direction du salon. "On pourrait…" commence-t-il, hésitant. "On pourrait regarder la télé et juste… regarder la télé."

"D'accord," en se levant.

Dans le salon, Dean reste planté devant son étagère pendant plusieurs secondes. Castiel penche la tête, sans quitter des yeux le nombre incalculable de dvd alignés les uns à côté des autres. "Est-ce qu'ils sont rangés par ordre alphabétique?" demande-t-il.

"Évidemment. Tes livres ne sont pas rangés par ordre alphabétique?"

"Comment tu sais que-"

"Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui aime les livres et les trucs poétiques," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Je me trompe?"

"C'est vrai que j'aime les… trucs poétiques," en le regardant prendre un dvd. "Mais je ne savais pas que ça me donnait une tête particulière."

Dean esquisse un sourire en allumant la télé. Il met le dvd dans le lecteur puis revient s'asseoir à côté de Castiel. Il laisse une trentaine de centimètres entre eux. Il replie ses jambes pour les ramener contre son torse et pointe la télécommande vers l'écran. "Il faut que tu voies la première saison de Docteur Sexy."

Le temps passe doucement, le silence confortable. Dean est concentré sur ce qu'il regarde mais Castiel, lui, ne le lâche pas du regard. Ses mains qui tremblent, qui tremblent de plus en plus. Dean les secoue, sans résultat. Il ne dit rien, Castiel finit par se tourner complètement vers lui. "Je peux appeler le docteur Singer," propose-t-il. "Il pourrait t'aider pour ça."

"Il pourrait m'aider si j'avais décidé d'arrêter," sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

"Et tu n'as-"

"Je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter."

"Mais tu pourrais-"

"Castiel," un peu plus fermement. "Tu as dit pas ce soir, alors… pas ce soir, d'accord. Mais arrête de me dire que je pourrais faire, parce que je ne vais pas le faire. Mes mains arrêteront de trembler quand je ne serai plus en manque et en attendant, regarde la télé, s'il te plaît."

Castiel se tait, mais ne cesse pas pour autant de regarder ses mains. Dean l'ignore assez pour presque oublier qu'il est là. Il sursaute lorsque la main de Castiel tombe près de sa hanche.

"Cas?" en se tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux sont fermés, sa bouche entrouverte et les traits de son visage détendus par le sommeil.


	7. Regarde-moi

**Les choses évoluent un peu entre Cas et Dean, mais Dean reste ce qu'il est. Ça ira bientôt très mal, avant d'aller mieux, promis!**

 **Sinon, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 18, et j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées, parce que les choses ne sont jamais simples, malheureusement.**

 **Je vous fais pleins de bisous, et encore merci de me lire**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean n'est plus à côté de lui lorsque Castiel se réveille en sursaut. Il se redresse, balayant le salon du regard. "Dean?" enroué.

Un court instant, il est effrayé à l'idée que Dean ait pu sortir de l'appartement à cette heure de la nuit. Il entend du bruit dans la cuisine et pousse un minuscule soupir de soulagement. Il se lève. Le salon n'est plus éclairé que par l'écran de la télévision, mais il y a de la lumière dans la cuisine. "Dean?" répète-t-il, en s'arrêtant devant le plan de travail.

"Je suis là, Cas."

Il y a comme le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on pose. Castiel contourne le plan de travail. Dean est assis par terre, adossé au frigo, un verre à la main et la bouteille de whisky à côté de lui. Il lève la tête vers Castiel, son visage un peu fermé comme s'il tentait d'évaluer à combien de verres il en est.

"Je ne suis pas ivre," simplement. "C'est le premier verre."

Doucement, Castiel s'assoit face à lui. Il ramène ses genoux contre lui, la tête penchée. "Tu ne devrais pas boire avec les amphétamines."

"Comment tu sais que j'ai pris des amphétamines?"

"Je suis infirmier, alors je sais," avec un petit sourire, un sourire tout doux, rempli de compréhension et absolument vide de reproches. "Tu as peur de dormir, n'est-ce pas, Dean?"

Celui-ci détourne le regard en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Castiel en profite pour se pencher et s'emparer de la bouteille pour l'éloigner un peu. Dean lui jette un regard mauvais mais n'esquisse aucun geste pour la récupérer. "Tu sais," commence-t-il. "Je n'ai pas toujours été accro aux amphétamines. Au début, je prenais seulement des anxiolytiques, un peu avant la mort de mon père, parce que j'étais… angoissé. J'avais peur, et ça me calmait. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quel point ça pouvait rendre dépendant, et puis quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, je me suis dit qu'au point où j'en étais, c'était pas bien grave."

"Et les amphétamines?"

"Après la mort de mon père. J'avais besoin de ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours ou plusieurs nuits _._ Et maintenant… tu as raison. J'ai peur de dormir."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est, le juste milieu entre la peur de dormir et les angoisses que tu calmes avec les benzos?"

"Il n'y a pas de juste milieu," en haussant les épaules.

"Je sais, et c'est… c'est vraiment très dangereux, Dean."

"Peu importe," en fermant les yeux, la tête légèrement en arrière contre le frigo. "Je sais qu'on avait dit pas ce soir, mais c'est la nuit. Et la nuit, je ne… tu sais. J'ai-"

"Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité," pour le compléter. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai… j'ai tout le temps peur, Cas," dans un souffle. "J'ai peur du noir et du silence. Des rêves. Mes rêves sont des souvenirs, en fait."

Il reporte son attention sur Castiel, tendant un peu la main. "Passe-moi la bouteille, s'il te plaît."

"Non, Dean," en secouant la tête. "Tu n'as pas besoin de boire. Je suis là."

"Tu n'es pas le whisky," en riant un peu, sarcastique. "Tu n'es pas… suffisant."

"Je pense que si. Tu sais pourquoi?"

"Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire."

Castiel ne relève pas tout ce qu'il arrive à déceler dans le ton de sa voix. Le dédain et même un peu la colère.

"Parce qu'hier," répond-il. "A l'hôpital, tu te sentais assez en sécurité avec moi pour t'endormir. Tu dis que tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance mais tu dormais, Dean, et tu m'as demandé de ne pas partir. Je suis _suffisant_."

Castiel ne cille pas, reste impassible. Dean le regarde dans les yeux. "Peut-être que tu te surestimes un peu, Castiel."

"Peut-être, mais je pense que tu devrais quand même m'écouter quand je te dis que tout ce que tu fais, ce que tu prends, ce que tu bois, ça va finir par détruire ton corps. Tu peux combattre une addiction, Dean."

"Tu parles comme si j'avais des raisons d'arrêter," en faisant tourner son verre vide entre ses mains. "Comme si ma vie était au moins… supportable, mais elle ne l'est pas et tu le sais."

"Je sais."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'interdis de boire?"

"Je ne t'interdis rien. Je voudrais juste essayer autre chose que les benzos et l'alcool pour te faire dormir."

"Oh, donc tu crois que tu peux avoir le même effet qu'un benzo?" en éclatant de rire. "Tu crois que tu peux m'abrutir assez pour que je ne me souvienne pas des rêves?"

"Non, mais je-"

"Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi," le coupe Dean, ignorant de toutes ses forces les vagues de chaleur dans son ventre.

Il ment. Dean ment, il voudrait que Castiel l'aide à dormir. Il voudrait ne pas avoir peur et ne pas penser sans arrêt à tout ce que Castiel pourrait bien vouloir de lui.

"C'est toi qui évoques cette idée, Dean," doucement. "Pas moi. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi?"

"Non, je ne veux pas," d'un voix un peu tremblante, en appuyant sur chaque syllabe de chaque mot. "Mais tu peux dormir dans mon lit, si tu veux. Ma lessive sent la lavande," ajoute-t-il, lui arrachant un rire.

"Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas dormir?"

"Je ne vais pas dormir. Je vais juste… rester ici."

Castiel attrape la bouteille de whisky, il la regarde et puis regarde Dean. Il le regarde encore _._ "Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu ne vas pas finir cette bouteille?"

"Tu vas devoir me faire confiance pour ça," rétorque Dean. "Sauf que je suis alcoolique alors par définition, tu ne peux pas me faire confiance pour ça. Mais toi, tu travailles demain. Tu devrais aller dormir, sans te préoccuper de ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps-là. Je peux me débrouiller sans toi, Cas. Et je peux même venir te réveiller quand ce sera l'heure pour toi d'y aller."

Dean est plus obstiné que l'obstination elle-même, Castiel le comprend bien et pousse un soupir. "Essaie, au moins," en se levant. "D'accord?"

Sans répondre, Dean hoche la tête.

.

L'appréhension fait des nœuds dans le creux de son estomac. Dean s'approche quand même.

Castiel est allongé sur le dos, une main posée sur son abdomen, les cheveux en bataille, le visage si paisible que Dean a envie de le dessiner du bout de ses doigts. A la place, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. "Cas?"

Celui-ci ne se réveille pas vraiment, il s'agite mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Dean prend une inspiration un peu hésitante avant de doucement poser sa main à plat sur son torse. Il retient son souffle pour ne pas voler en éclats, à l'intérieur. Des ondes de chaleur remontent le long de son bras. Il ne retire pas sa main.

"Cas?" en haussant légèrement le ton.

Il replie un peu ses doigts, Castiel ouvre les yeux. Dean sursaute. "C'est moi."

"Je sais que c'est toi, Dean," d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Dean essaie, il essaie vraiment très fort mais n'arrive pas à bouger. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre que ressentir la chaleur de sa peau contre sa main. Castiel reste immobile, il ne se redresse pas et il regarde Dean dans les yeux. La lumière du début du jour filtre à travers les rideaux et tape contre le visage de Castiel. Éclaire toute la pâleur de sa peau, blanche, si pure, et l'éclat du bleu de ses yeux. La beauté brute.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que ma main te dérange?" demande Dean.

Et sa voix résonne comme une prière.

Sa voix résonne.

Comme une prière.

"Non," en soufflant. "Tu peux laisser ta main."

Dean écarte les doigts comme pour toucher plus _._ Il pourrait jurer que le temps vient de s'arrêter. Les secondes ont cessé de défiler. Il caressetout doucement la douceur de sa peau.

Sans le vouloir, Castiel bouge. Presque rien, un minuscule mouvement mais Dean sursaute et recule brusquement. "Je vais… faire du café," un tremblement dans la voix. "Tu peux prendre une douche, et t'habiller, aussi. S'il te plaît."

Il se lève. Castiel n'essaie de le retenir.

.

Dans la cuisine, Dean reste un moment debout, à fixer la cafetière en écoutant l'eau de la douche couler. En imaginant Castiel sous l'eau de la douche. Il serre les dents, ignore les sentiments qu'il pense ne même pas éprouver et se concentre sur le café. Il ne sursaute pas au son de ses pas derrière lui.

"Tu veux manger un truc, Cas?"

"Tu n'as pas bu," en s'approchant du plan de travail sur lequel la bouteille de whisky est posée.

"Je n'ai pas bu."

"C'est-"

"Arrête," toujours dos à lui. "S'il te plaît _,_ ne dis pas que c'est bien, ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il sort deux tasses du placard et les remplit de café, concentré sur ce qu'il fait comme pour retarder le moment de se retourner. Après avoir reposé la cafetière, il secoue rapidement son bras, remue les doigts de sa main qui touchait Castiel. Les picotements ne disparaissent pas. Dean se sent comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer ça.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il sursaute violemment lorsque Castiel se rapproche de lui.

"Ne fais plus ça!" en se décalant d'un pas, plus surpris que réellement effrayé.

"Tu peux me regarder, Dean?" immobile.

Dean lui tend une tasse, la main tremblante.

"Dean?" en cherchant son regard.

"Je n'ai pas envie de te regarder," en agrippant les bords du comptoir entre ses doigts.

Braqués sur son profil, les yeux de Castiel chauffent sa peau.

"Et pour quelle raison tu n'as pas envie de me regarder?"

Dean rassemble tout son courage et se tourne vers lui. Il lève la tête pour le regarder. Son cœur tambourine tellement fort dans sa poitrine, tellement fort qu'il est sûr que n'importe qui pourrait l'entendre. "Je n'aurais… pas dû te toucher," dit-il. "Je suis désolé."

"Mmh," en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Tu es désolé parce que tu penses que je ne voulais pas que tu envahisses mon espace, ou bien tu es désolé parce que, toi, tu as aimé me toucher?"

"Je n'ai pas-" avant de prendre une grande inspiration. "Oh, et puis laisse tomber. Peu importe."

"Peu importe?"

"Oui."

"Ça importe, Dean," après avoir avalé plusieurs gorgées de son café. "Parce que je pense que-"

"Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Castiel."

Castiel soupire mais finit par capituler. "Très bien," dit-il. "Mais je tiens à te dire que _moi_ , je ne suis pas désolé. Du tout."

Déstabilisé, Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Castiel repose sa tasse avant de faire brusquement volte-face. Il s'éloigne vers le salon.

"Je reviendrai ce soir," en enfilant sa veste.

"Tu _quoi_?"

"Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser seul," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Mais je-"

"Oh, non," en le coupant. "Tu ne protestes pas, parce que je prends soin de toi, maintenant, et c'est comme ça."

La porte claque doucement derrière lui quand il sort.

.

Dean passe la journée à lutter contre le sommeil qui semble vouloir le rattraper chaque fois qu'il reste assis plus de deux minutes. Il finit par prendre des amphétamines, avec les trois quarts d'une cafetière. Il ne sort de chez lui qu'une fois, pour aller faire un double de ses clés, et même s'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer, Dean est soulagé de voir Castiel revenir. Il entre sans frapper et se dirige directement vers la cuisine.

"Salut," en s'approchant.

Assis sur le comptoir, Dean relève la tête. "Salut," fait-il. "Tu veux des chocapics?"

"Je n'ai pas faim," en lui adressant un petit sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui?"

Dean pose son bol de céréales et se penche en travers du plan de travail pour fouiller dans le vide-poche posé dessus. "Je suis allé faire ça pour toi," en lui tendant le double.

Surpris, Castiel ouvre sa main pour que Dean puisse laisser tomber la clé dedans. Il y a un silence pendant lequel Castiel observe l'objet métallique dans le creux de sa paume. Enfin, il relève la tête. "Tu m'as fait un double des clés de chez toi?"

"Ouais," en descendant. "Comme ça, je ne serai plus obligé d'attendre que tu reviennes pour sortir."

Dans un tiroir, il prend un flacon et le fourre dans la poche de la veste qu'il vient d'enfiler. Castiel le regarde faire, sans savoir s'il est censé le retenir ou le laisser partir. "Où est-ce que tu vas?" demande-t-il.

"Ne m'attends pas," en l'ignorant de manière très ostentatoire.

"Dean, où-"

"Pourquoi tu poses des questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses?" légèrement agacé. "Laisse tomber, Cas. Fais comme chez toi et ne m'attends pas."

"Attends."

"Quoi?" en se retournant, un peu avant la porte d'entrée.

"Fais attention à toi, d'accord?"

Et sa voix est si douce que pendant une seconde, Dean envisage de rester. Juste pendant une seconde.

"J'ai survécu jusque-là," finit-il par répondre. "Je fais attention à moi."

Castiel acquiesce. Il se demande si Dean a déjà réellement fait quelque chose dans son propre intérêt, pour son propre bien, ou simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Il se demande si Dean sait ce que c'est que d'être aimé pour ce qu'il est, pas pour le plaisir que son corps peut donner.

Il le regarde sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul dans l'appartement, Castiel résiste de toutes ses forces au besoin de tout fouiller de fond en comble pour trouver tout l'alcool et les médicaments que Dean garde ici. Il ne fait rien, il voudrait mais ça ne l'aidera pas à obtenir sa confiance.

.

Les heures défilent et le silence est assourdissant. Castiel jette des coups d'œil presque frénétiques à l'écran de son téléphone, vérifie l'heure plusieurs fois par minute en fixant désespérément la porte qui reste fermée. Après ce qui lui semble durer plus d'une éternité, il entend enfin la clé dans la serrure. Il se lève d'un bond.

"Putain," jure-t-il. "Dean, tu-"

Dean fait quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il a un énorme hématome sur la pommette, ses yeux sont un peu perdus, fuyants et injectés de sang. Ses pupilles sont dilatées à l'extrême.

"Dean, est-ce que tu es défoncé?"

Les sourcils fortement froncés comme pour se concentrer, Dean balaie sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

"Dean?"

"Ouais," finalement. "Je suis défoncé. Vraiment, vraiment défoncé, Cas. Désolé, mais-"

Il lui fait signe d'attendre une seconde en plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sort une liasse de billets et les agite pour que Castiel les voit bien. "J'étais en forme."

Castiel se rapproche encore, soucieux. Il examine son visage un peu abîmé. "Tu es blessé," dit-il. "Tu es-"

"Je vais bien. Oh, Cas, je suis… cent pour cent heureux, là, tout de suite," sourit-il, avant de passer devant lui.

Ses pas sont trop assurés, trop rapides, désordonnés. Comme si son corps n'était pas en mesure de contenir toute son énergie. Il boit un peu d'eau directement au robinet.

"Je peux regarder ton visage, s'il te plaît?" en se plantant devant lui quand il se redresse brusquement.

"C'est juste un bleu, Cas. Mon visage va bien et je vais bien, toi aussi, tu vas bien," répond Dean. "Tout le monde va bien et tout est _ok._ "

"Tu ne vas pas bien, et non, Dean, tout n'est pas _ok._ "

"Tu sais que tu es le mec le plus rabat-joie que j'ai rencontré de ma vie?" en tapotant le torse de Castiel du bout de l'index. "Et j'ai rencontré beaucoup de mecs, dans ma vie. Une ribambelle, même, parce que je peux être la jolie petite pute de n'importe qui."

"Dean, s'il te-"

"Tu serais étonné de savoir le nombre de mecs prêts à payer très cher pour me baiser," en le coupant. "Est-ce que tu veux me baiser, Castiel?"

Celui-ci reste immobile, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Le vert _éclate_ au milieu des vaisseaux sanguins trop dilatés. Castiel se mord l'intérieur de la joue avant d'être capable de répondre. "Non, Dean. Je ne veux pas te baiser."

Dean referme son poing sur le t-shirt que Castiel porte et le rapproche un peu de lui. Son souffle caresse son visage. Castiel reste debout devant lui, les bras le long du corps.

"Pourquoi? Tu pourrais. Tu as le droit, Cas, parce que tu fais attention à moi. Tu as dit que tu allais prendre soin de moi alors je peux faire quelque chose pour toi en retour. Je veuxfaire quelque chose pour toi en retour alors vas-y. Je te promets que je ne vais pas bouger."

"Tu te sens redevable?"

"Arrête de jouer les psys avec moi," impatient. "Tu voulais ma permission et je te la donne, alors-"

"Je n'ai pas ta permission," alors que Dean passe sa main sous son t-shirt.

Castiel frissonne violemment et l'espace d'une seconde, il croit ne pas réussir à le repousser. Il lui faut toute la volonté du monde, il recule pour être hors de sa portée.

"Pourquoi tu me repousses?" incrédule. "Je sais que je te plais, et que tu-"

"Arrête, Dean," coupe Castiel. "S'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu es défoncé et tu penses que tu peux tout contrôler. Tu veux me prouver que tu as… de la valeur, parce que tu as peur que je-"

Son visage s'assombrit et ça suffit pour que Castiel se taise. Dean lui adresse un regard noir. "Ne me dis pas comment je me sens," crache-t-il. "Je le sais parfaitement bien et vraiment _parfaitement_ mieux que toi. Tu sais quoi, Cas? Va te faire foutre. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Personne n'a jamais été là pour moi et je suis encore en vie, tu vois. Alors je n'ai pas peur que tu partes. Je n'ai pas… peur."

"Mais, Dean, j'ai-"

"Ta gueule," acerbe. "Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que je veux que tu fermes ta putain de grande gueule?"

Il quitte brutalement la cuisine. Castiel écoute la porte de la salle de bains claquer et l'eau se mettre à couler.


	8. Toutes les prières

**Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, mais j'y ai mis un petit bout de moi. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et promis, promis, dans deux chapitres, les choses vont doucement commencer à s'arranger.**

 **Au passage, je lis toutes vos reviews, et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bien que ça me fait. Merci du fond du cœur**

 **.**

 **.**

Après ça, les habitudes commencent doucement à s'installer entre eux. Castiel dort chez Dean, il vit chez lui mais n'entre pas réellement dans sa vie.

Dean ne lui dit pas où il va, ni à quelle heure il a l'intention de rentrer, il ne répond à aucune de ses questions quand Castiel lui demande s'il a pris des médicaments, s'il pense qu'il en a pris trop, s'il a bu. Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en se détournant. Il se bat beaucoup, il prend des amphétamines à haute dose et ne dort pas. Castiel l'agace et pourtant, il en est presque à _prier_ pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Il le regarde dormir toutes les nuits, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et parfois, il se surprend à sourire. Il sourit quand Castiel dort mais passe son temps à le repousser quand il essaie de l'approcher.

Tout ce que Castiel voit, lui, c'est que Dean a de plus en plus de mal à gérer ce qu'il ressent. Il boit de moins en moins. Il ne boit pas quand Castiel est là et les émotions prennent le dessus.

.

"Dean?" en entrant dans le salon.

La lampe près du canapé est allumée, Castiel presse quand même l'interrupteur du plafonnier.

"Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Cas?" en grognant, agacé. "Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?"

"Toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas?" en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Dean est assis en tailleur devant l'étagère qu'il a entièrement vidée, il ne se retourne pas. "J'ai décidé de classer les dvd par couleur," répond-il, comme si c'était vraiment si évident.

"Tu sais qu'il est trois heures du matin?" en se raclant la gorge, légèrement hésitant.

"Je sais," en levant les dvd qu'il a dans les mains pour les regarder dans la lumière.

"Dean-"

"Je sais qu'il est trois heures du matin, Cas," exaspéré. "C'est pour ça que je te demande pourquoi t'es pas en train de dormir."

"Tu m'as réveillé."

"Oh," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Désolé."

Assis sur le bras du canapé, Castiel ne porte qu'un bas de survêtement. Dean détourne les yeux pour ne pas voir les ombres danser sur la peau de son torse nu.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi, Dean?"

"J'en sais rien. Hier, peut-être?" sans avoir l'air de vouloir le savoir. "Mais dis-le-moi, toi, puisque tu passes ton temps à me surveiller."

"Il y a trois jours, tu t'es endormi sur le canapé," en s'abstenant de relever le dédain. "Pendant deux heures, et ensuite, tu t'es réveillé en sursaut parce que tu rêvais."

"Et alors?"

"Dean, tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours. Trois jours."

"Je ne suis pas fatigué," en haussant les épaules.

Il se tend un peu lorsque Castiel rit, sarcastique.

"Évidemment, que tu n'es pas fatigué," réplique celui-ci. "Puisque tu es sous amphétamines vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre."

"Et alors?" encore une fois.

"Viens t'allonger, au moins."

"Je veux classer les dvd par couleurs."

"Tu sais que ton corps ne pourra pas supporter ça éternellement?" sans bouger. "Tu vas finir par t'effondrer."

"Tu ne voudrais pas retourner te coucher, et me laisser tranquille?" le ton si froid qu'il en donnerait presque des frissons.

"Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi, Dean?" les sourcils froncés.

A son tour, Dean rit. Il pose plusieurs dvd les uns à côté des autres sur la première étagère, juste devant lui. "Pour être en colère," dit-il. "Il faudrait déjà que j'en ai quelque chose à faire."

"Et ce n'est pas le cas?"

"Oh, Cas," en posant brusquement tout ce qu'il a dans les mains. "Je te conseille d'arrêter de jouer avec le feu et de me pousser à bout pour voir quelles sont les limites de ce que je peux tolérer venant de toi."

Dean garde la tête levée. Il ne se retourne pas et ne le regarde pas. Castiel garde les yeux braqués sur son dos et ses muscles tendus par l'agacement. Il prend une inspiration. "Donc tu es en colère contre moi," finit-il par reprendre. "Pour quelle raison?"

"Tu crois que c'est plus du bleu vert, ou du vert un peu bleuté?" en lui montrant deux dvd, l'un dans la main gauche, l'autre dans la droite.

"C'est juste du vert," avec un soupir.

"T'es sûr?" en regardant plus attentivement les deux boîtiers. "Le vert a l'air bleu, ou peut-être que les sous tons sont un peu-"

"Fais-moi une place," en le coupant.

Il se lève du canapé pour faire quelques pas dans sa direction et s'asseoir à sa gauche. Dean se décale de quelques centimètres.

"Le vert a l'air bleu parce que tu es défoncé, Dean."

"Pas du tout," en secouant la tête. "C'est juste que ma sensibilité aux couleurs est plus… sensible que la tienne."

"C'est évident," en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

"Je sais que t'es en train de te foutre de moi, Cas," en lui jetant un simple petit regard. "Et soit dit en passant, j'aimerais assez que tu arrêtes de te balader à poil dans mon salon."

"Je dors comme ça."

"Mmh," en se détournant.

.

Une heure et un dégradé de couleurs plus tard, Dean se lève pour regarder les étagères. "C'est génial," visiblement très satisfait.

"Tu veux bien dormir, maintenant?" en se levant à son tour.

"Toi, tu vas retourner dormir et je viendrai te réveiller."

"Je ne travaille pas demain."

"D'accord," sans quitter l'étagère des yeux. "Alors je ne viendrai pas te réveiller."

"Dean, s'il te plaît," en haussant suffisamment le ton pour attirer son attention. "Allonge-toi à côté de moi, seulement… t'allonger. Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir si tu ne veux pas, mais repose-toi un peu."

Le regard de Castiel est presque suppliant, tellement que Dean finit par céder. Il hoche la tête. Castiel esquisse un petit sourire que Dean ne voit pas. Il marche derrière lui jusque dans la chambre, plus tendu à chaque pas. "Tu veux bien… mettre un t-shirt, s'il te plaît?" en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Prends un des miens."

Castiel le regarde un moment sans bouger, il finit par obtempérer et puis revient vers le lit. Dean refuse de se mettre sous la couverture, mais il accepte de s'allonger juste à côté de lui.

Immobile, Dean ferme les yeux. Il ne tient pas deux minutes avant de se redresser brusquement. Il s'éloigne. Il ne se lève pas mais recule jusqu'à ce que le bois du bout du lit rentre dans son dos.

"Dean?"

"C'est rien, Cas," d'une voix tremblante et un peu cassée. "C'est pas ta faute."

"Est-ce que je te fais peur?"

Castiel ne bouge pas. Il ne peut pas le voir clairement, seulement deviner sa silhouette dans la semi-obscurité. Il y a un long silence, avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole :

"Un peu," souffle-t-il. "Tu respires très fort à côté de moi et je… oui, j'ai peur."

"Dean-"

"N'y fais pas attention. C'est pas ta faute."

"Je suis désolé de te faire peur, j'ai... je ne voulais pas."

"Je sais," en fermant les yeux.

Il sent le début d'une brûlure, dans le creux de sa poitrine, il serre les dents plus fort pour retenir tout ce qu'il a en lui. "Merci, Cas," parvient-il à articuler.

"Merci pour quoi?"

Castiel se redresse, le plus doucement du monde, et s'assoit. Le visage de Dean est plongé dans l'obscurité, c'est pourtant facile de deviner qu'il est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Sa respiration est rapide, presque sifflante, et sa voix trop rauque. "Pour ne pas avoir accepté de… tu sais, l'autre jour."

"Tu crois que je pourrais te faire ça?"

"Oui," après un moment d'hésitation. "Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, Cas, je t'en prie."

"Je ne t'en veux pas. Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas."

Dean prend sa tête entre ses mains. Le souffle de Castiel se bloque dans sa gorge quand il comprend ce que Dean n'arrive pas à dire avec les mots.

"Ton père n'est pas le seul à t'avoir violé. C'est… c'est ce que tu ne peux pas dire?"

Le rire de Dean envoie des ondes de douleur dans son cœur, Castiel l'écoute pleurer en même temps.

"On ne peut pas violer quelqu'un qui vend son corps, Cas," à peine audible. "Alors même si parfois, seulement parfois, je refusais, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de dire non."

"Dean c'est… c'est vraiment faux, tu sais?"

"Ce que je sais, c'est comment ça se passait."

"Tu peux en parler, Dean," tout doucement. "Je ne te vois pas, dans le noir, alors peut-être que c'est plus facile. Tu peux en parler."

Dean écoute les battements frénétiques de son propre cœur qui tape contre sa cage thoracique, si fortqu'il n'entend rien d'autre. "Dire non, c'était comme… ne rien dire du tout," reprend-il. "Parce qu'ils avaient tous assez de force pour m'empêcher de bouger et je finissais par juste… arrêter d'essayer. C'était douloureux, et c'était long, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque j'étais là pour ça. Même s'ils payaient, ça ne valait rien parce qu'ils prenaient vraiment tout de moi et je n'ai rien oublié. Rien, même pas la couleur des bleus quand ils y allaient trop fort, ou quand ils trouvaient ça excitant de-" en se coupant, il prend une inspiration, qui semble lui faire si mal. "Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Arrête," supplie Castiel. "Arrête de dire que ça n'a pas d'importance. Arrête de mentir, parce que je suis là, avec toi, tout le temps, et tu peux me fuir, je vois quand même, Dean. Je _te_ vois. Et je sais que tu n'en peux plus, que c'est… pire. Toujours pire."

Dean n'arrive pas à répondre et de toutes ses forces, Castiel réprime son envie de pleurer aussi. Il réprime son besoin de s'approcher parce qu'il sait que Dean ne peut pas le supporter.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi, Dean?" demande-t-il. "Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider?"

"Mais parce que tu ne peux rien faire, Cas."

"Je peux-"

"Tu ne peux pas ramener Sam," en le coupant. "Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux rien faire. Je sais que tu essaies, je sais que tu veux bien faire, tu es quelqu'un de bien mais tu perds ton temps. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

" _Essaie_ , toi aussi," répond Castiel, et tout dans sa voix supplie.

"J'essaie, Cas. Je te promets que j'essaie."

Castiel ferme brièvement les yeux, le cœur sur le point d'exploser.

Toutes les prières silencieuses résonnent en _silence_ sur le bout de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

"Je suis vraiment désolé. Dean, je suis désolé."

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour quoique ce soit," en secouant la tête. "Je… j'ai survécu jusque-là. Je peux encore faire un effort. Ça va aller."

.

 _Ça va aller._ Ce sont ses derniers mots. Dean reste assis, sans bouger, pendant d'interminables minutes qui se transforment en heures.

Castiel ne dit rien mais ne se rendort pas. Il ne retient pas Dean quand celui-ci finit par se lever.

La porte d'entrée claque. _Claque_ dans l'esprit de Castiel. Un énorme pressentiment le force à sortir du lit. "Putain," murmure-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, la panique vibrant un peu contre sa peau. Il enfile rapidement un jean et attrape sa veste pour sortir.

Il réfléchit une seule seconde avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de secours pour monter sur le toit. La chaleur du soulagement se répand dans son cœur quand il voit Dean, assis, les jambes dans le vide, certes, mais toujours en vie. Il ne se retourne pas, mais Castiel est sûr qu'il a conscience de sa présence.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Dean," en s'arrêtant, quelques mètres derrière lui.

"Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas?" les épaules soudain plus tendues.

"Parce que tu as promis, et-"

"Sam est mort, alors il ne m'en voudra pas," l'interrompt Dean. "J'ai menti, Cas, parce que ça ne va pas aller. Ça n'ira jamais, et tu sais… je me demandais s'il y aurait un moment où toute cette souffrance arrêterait enfin de devenir plus intense, plus intense tous les jours. Un moment où ça deviendrait supportable. Et c'est maintenant. Maintenant, c'est supportable. Tu sais pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu as décidé d'y mettre fin."

"J'ai décidé d'y mettre fin," en hochant la tête.

Castiel retient ses larmes, il sait que s'il ne trouve pas les bons mots, les mots qui vont sonner justes, les mots simplement _suffisants,_ il va perdre Dean pour toujours.

"Dean, je t'en prie."

"Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, Cas. Je ne peux plus."

"Je sais," dans un souffle. "Je sais, Dean, et je suis désolé. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça, tu es… la personne la plus forte et la plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontrée."

A ces mots, Dean éclate de rire. Ça résonne tellement fort, tellement fort dans tout son corps. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux en regardant le ciel. "Mon petit frère," dit-il. "C'était un accident de voiture. Je conduisais et je n'ai pas freiné à temps. Je m'en suis sorti indemne, mais Sam est passé à travers le pare-brise. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup. Non, il a eu le temps de serrer ma main dans l'ambulance et de me faire lui promettre tout ce qu'il voulait," en secouant la tête. "Quel sale égoïste. Comme si j'étais assez fort pour supporter de perdre la seule personne qui comptait pour moi. Comme si je pouvais rester en vie comme ça. J'étais déjà déglingué avant, tellement, tellement abîmé, mais après?"

Il jette un coup d'œil dans le vide, relève la tête et regarde Castiel par-dessus son épaule. "J'ai déménagé à l'autre bout du pays, j'ai essayé d'oublier, j'ai _essayé._ Mais putain, j'ai tué mon petit frère," en serrant les dents. "Tu vois à quel point je suis extraordinaire?"

La lumière se fait dans l'esprit de Castiel, il se rapproche d'un seul coup, à moins d'un mètre derrière lui. "Tu ne veux pas de mon aide parce que tu penses que tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé."

"Arrête. Cas, arrête, s'il te plaît," en suppliant. " _S'il te plaît._ "

"Tu mérites d'être sauvé. Oh, Dean, tu mérites absolument tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce monde," insiste Castiel, en posant sa main sur le rebord, à quinze centimètres de sa cuisse.

Dean garde les yeux fixés sur le soleil qui commence à se lever. Il cligne des paupières et des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Et Castiel voudrait… de toutes ses forces, il voudrait prendre cette douleur et tout ressentir à sa place.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne souffriras plus, c'est probablement faux et je ne te mentirai jamais," dit-il, enroué. "Mais je te jure que ça peut être mieux, Dean, je te jure que tu peux souffrir moins _._ "

Son cœur tambourine si fort dans sa poitrine, Dean refuse toujours de le regarder.

"Je t'en supplie."

"Cas, j'ai-"

"Je t'en supplie," répète Castiel. "Dean."

"Tout le monde est mort, Cas, tout le monde est… mort. Ma mère, et mon père et c'était ma faute. Je l'ai regardé mourir. Et j'ai tué Sammy."

Castiel secoue la tête. Il sait que Dean le voit, du coin de l'œil. Il sait que Dean écoute.

"Tu n'as pas tué Sam. C'était un accident, Dean, et les accidents arrivent. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'était ta faute."

Tout doucement, Dean se tourne vers lui. Les traits de son visage sont doux, emplis de toute la détresse du monde. Castiel a envie de le toucher, il a envie de ne jamais lâcher. "S'il te plaît, Dean," pour la énième fois.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ça compte pour moi. Tu comptes pour moi, alors… Dean, essaie de te battre encore un peu," répond-il. "Respire, reste en vie, et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour toi. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'as pas à faire ça seul."

"Je ne peux pas, je suis-"

Brièvement, Dean se demande comment il est censé _rester en vie_ alors que ça fait si mal qu'il ne peut même pas respirer.

"Sam est-"

"Je sais," en rapprochant sa main. "Dean, je sais. Mais Sam est mort et tu dois accepter de le laisser partir."

"Je ne peux pas," en regardant le vide.

"Regarde-moi, Dean. Regarde-moi," sans oser le toucher. "On peut essayer."

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté. Dean le regarde dans les yeux et ils ne sont pas seulement _bleus._ Les yeux de Castiel ont la couleur de quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à de l'espoir. Dean se mord la lèvre, il essuie ses joues. "Je ne vais pas bien," murmure-il. "Je ne vais pas bien."

Quelque chose en lui éclate. Il se brise en mille morceaux. Son cœur est en miettes, tout son corps est secoué de tremblements mais il est en vie. Dean ne meurt pas aujourd'hui. Il ne meurt pas aujourd'hui.

"Tu ne vas pas bien."

Dean se retourne pour passer ses jambes de l'autre côté du toit, sans pour autant descendre.

La voix brisée. La voix de Dean est _brisée._

"Est-ce que je mérite ça, Cas?" demande-t-il. "Est-ce que je mérite ce que mon père m'a fait? Je ne peux même pas… oublier, je le vois chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Il est resté si longtemps. Il a pris tout son temps pour me détruire. Et il respirait… je n'entendais que ça. Ses mains… elles étaient partout sur moi. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de crier, tu sais. Je ne me suis pas débattu, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je l'ai laissé faire, et il disait que si je bougeais, il ferait la même chose à Sam. J'entends encore sa voix, qui répétait à quel point c'était _bon._ Je ne peux pas dormir parce qu'il ne me laisse jamais tranquille."

Castiel écoute tout ce que Dean veut bien lui dire, chaque morceau de son passé même si une part de lui a envie de le supplier de se taire. Ça fait mal, d'entendre les mots qui sortent de sa bouche et de ressentir un peu de ce qui le ronge de l'intérieur.

En descendant brusquement du rebord du toit, Dean fait quelques pas. C'est comme si ses jambes ne le portaient plus, comme si son corps tout entier n'était plus capable de supporter tout ce qu'il ressent, tout ce qu'il est, tous ces fragments de désespoir. Il se retourne vers Castiel quand celui-ci s'avance vers lui. Les mains de Dean tremblent, les lèvres de Dean tremblent, et ses yeux _fuient_. "Je ne peux pas," répète-t-il encore une fois. "Je ne peux plus supporter ça, Cas, je ne-"

"Je vais te prendre dans mes bras," plus tendre. "Et peut-être que tu ne vas pas aimer ça tout de suite mais après, ça va aller."

Dean reste immobile, il laisse Castiel s'approcher, plus près qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Il le laisse l'attirer contre lui. Il passe une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux sans le serrer trop fort, juste assez pour que Dean comprenne qu'il peut être son pilier.

Finalement, celui-ci rend son étreinte. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule, inspire l'odeur de sa peau, et enfin, enfin, Dean a l'impression de pouvoir respirer _._ Castiel sent la pluie, la vanille et la lessive à la lavande.

"Tu peux hurler, et tu peux crier, pleurer, tu peux… être brisé," sans le lâcher. "Tu peux, tu as le droit d'être brisé, Dean."

Dean ferme les yeux, le sel sur ses joues et la douleur qui l'écrase à chaque inspiration.

"Tu as aussi le droit de vouloir t'en sortir, d'avoir envie de vivre, d'aimer, de ressentir _autre chose._ "

Et pendant tout ce temps, Castiel pense à Dean, à quand il avait douze ans, privé de son innocence pour toujours. Dean en mille morceaux et pourtant vraiment magnifique.

"Tu mérites d'être sauvé, Dean."

Les sanglots s'apaisent mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge parce que maintenant, c'est vraiment l'un des moments les plus importants de leurs vies.

Dean ne meurt pas aujourd'hui.


	9. Et si tu cessais d'exister?

**Alors. Désolée pour ça, mais je pense qu'il faut toucher le fond à un moment donné. Dean touche le fond, et promis, ça ira mieux, après, même si c'est difficile**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 **.**

Les jours qui suivent, Dean _essaie._ Il dit qu'il peut arrêter de se droguer, arrêter de boire même s'il refuse d'aller à l'hôpital pour qu'un médecin l'aide. Il envoie balader Castiel, en lui disant, encore et toujours, qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Dean refuse tout contact physique depuis ce soir sur le toit. Il ne veut pas non plus dormir dans son lit. Il passe son temps à somnoler sur le canapé, sans parvenir à s'endormir vraiment. Et chaque jour n'est qu'une succession de rechutes parce que non, Dean ne peut pas y arriver tout seul. Il souffre tellement qu'il a du mal à respirer mais s'évertue à répéter que ça ira.

Castiel cache les bouteilles de whisky, sans les jeter, sans interdire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il sait que ça ne ferait que l'énerver. Il a du mal à dormir la nuit, il se lève et passe plus de temps avec Dean. Quand ils sont ensemble, Dean ne boit pas, Dean ne se drogue pas. Il ne se bat pas non plus mais tout est si difficile, trop difficile, tellement qu'il finit inévitablement par se retrouver assis derrière un comptoir, à boire autant qu'il peut avant que Castiel ne vienne le chercher.

.

Ce soir ne fait pas exception. Dean vide quelques shots, il fait signe au barman de laisser la bouteille. "T'inquiète pas, Eddy," dit-il. "Cas va venir, parce que Cas vient _toujours._ "

Il termine le fond de la bouteille et puis agite la main pour en demander une nouvelle.

Castiel fait tinter le carillon en ouvrant la porte, il s'approche rapidement, visiblement énervé. Dean est un peu trop ivre pour y prêter attention.

"Ne lui redonne rien du tout, Eddy, putain," en jurant. "Il essaie d'arrêter de boire."

"C'est pas super concluant pour l'instant," rit Dean. "Mais j'y travaille, Cas, je te promets que j'essaie."

"Je sais," en soupirant. "Est-ce que tu peux marcher?"

"Oui, je peux marcher," totalement tourné vers lui mais toujours assis sur son tabouret. "Mais tu vois comment mes mains tremblent? C'est parce que je n'ai pas pris d'amphétamines depuis trois jours."

"Ça fait moins de vingt-quatre heures, Dean. Pas trois jours."

"T'es sûr?" en fronçant les sourcils, l'air un peu confus. "Peut-être. Tu sais tout mieux que moi, de toute façon," un ton plus haut.

"Ne t'énerve pas," impassible.

"Je vais m'énerver si je veux," rétorque Dean. "T'es qui pour me dire de ne pas m'énerver, d'abord? Tu m'emmerdes, Castiel, mais alors tu m'emmerdes _vraiment._ "

"Oh, je sais, ça, parce que tu me le dis tous les jours," en posant sa main sur le comptoir, près de la sienne. "Je voudrais quand même que tu rentres."

"Ouais," contre toute attente. "C'est bon, d'accord," grogne-t-il en descendant du tabouret.

Castiel essaie de l'aider, il tend une main dans sa direction mais Dean se débat et le repousse violemment. Il le fusille du regard. "Arrête," siffle-t-il. "Je peux marcher tout seul, je peux même arrêter de boire tout seul alors lâche-moi un peu."

Le ton de sa voix est tranchant, presque acerbe. Castiel ne relève pas, il sait que ce n'est plus vraiment Dean qui parle. C'est toute la tequila qu'il a avalée. Il ne le touche pas, se contente de rester à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'appartement.

"Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir?" en refermant la porte.

Dean secouer simplement la tête et commence à se déshabiller, sommairement, au milieu de la cuisine. Il se retrouve en boxer, toujours dos à Castiel. Celui-ci fait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder les merveilleux détails de son corps. Les muscles qui roulent sous sa peau. Sa peau qui semble scintiller dans la lumière et les courbes, de son dos, de ses épaules, et toute la douceur qu'il pourrait embrasser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" simplement.

"Je vais prendre une douche," avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte.

Castiel reste immobile, il sursaute en entendant Dean pousser un petit cri. "Oh, mais putain de merde," jure-t-il.

"Dean-" sans réfléchir avant d'entrer.

"C'est bon, Cas," assis sur le carrelage.

Il toujours en boxer, complètement trempé. Castiel s'approche pour tourner le robinet, il réprime un frisson quand il sent la température glaciale de l'eau. Dean claque des dents mais ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte, les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues sont brûlantes.

"C'est très dur, Dean, et c'est normal que tu te sentes comme ça," en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. "Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'y arriveras jamais."

"Je suis censé arrêter de boire, mais je suis tellement déchiré que je viens de me casser la gueule dans la douche," amèrement, entre deux sanglots. "Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien."

"C'est faux."

"C'est vrai," en secouant la tête.

"Arrête de te détester."

"Mais j'ai-"

"Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une douche maintenant," le coupe Castiel. "Je vais amener ta couette dans le salon pour que tu puisses t'allonger dans le canapé. Et je vais rester à côté de toi."

Dean hésite un moment, il finit par hocher la tête malgré quelques réticences. Il refuse que Castiel l'aide à se relever mais accepte la serviette qu'il lui tend et se sèche en le regardant sortir de la salle de bains. Il prend brutalement conscience de la température de son corps et du claquement de ses dents. Il enfile les vêtements que Castiel a déposés sur le lit avant de le rejoindre dans le salon.

"Mets-toi sous la couette, Dean," doucement. "Tu vas prendre froid."

Très silencieux, Dean obtempère.

"Tu es très fatigué," en revenant s'asseoir près de lui.

"Un peu," admet Dean.

"Tu peux t'endormir. Je suis juste là et je ne vais pas bouger."

"Non, je ne peux pas."

"Je te réveillerai si tu commences à rêver."

"Comment tu vas le savoir?" les sourcils froncés.

"Oh, crois-moi, je vais le savoir," avec un petit sourire triste.

Dean ne répond rien, il tourne la tête vers l'écran pour se concentrer sur autre chose sans vraiment voir ce qu'il essaie de regarder. Il se racle la gorge. "Cas?"

"Oui?"

"Je voudrais que tu-" en prenant une petite inspiration, soudain trop timide. "Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc?"

"Bien sûr," en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Tu peux tout me demander."

"J'aimerais bien que tu viennes t'asseoir de mon côté, et que tu… me caresses les cheveux," en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. "Tu peux?"

Il y a un court moment de silence, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Castiel a un peu de mal à cacher sa surprise. "Vraiment?" finit-il par demander.

"Oui, je… je-"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Dean, j'ai… bien sûr," en se levant.

Dean s'assoit pour avancer un peu dans le canapé, il pose son oreiller sur les cuisses de Castiel quand celui-ci se réinstalle à côté de lui. Dean hésite une petite seconde et finalement, il s'allonge. Reste immobile un moment sans vraiment respirer.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui, c'est… ça va," en hochant la tête.

Le bruit de la télévision couvre la respiration de Castiel qui passe lentement sa main dans ses cheveux. Dean réprime un frisson, il respire et se rend compte qu'il n'a plus vraiment peur de Castiel. "J'aime bien," en fermant les yeux. Pour les rouvrir rien qu'un moment plus tard. "Je suis désolé, Cas, de t'avoir parlé comme ça toute à l'heure."

"Je sais," en jouant encore avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

"Tu ne m'emmerdes pas," ajoute-t-il. "Pas du tout, même. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles parce que je… je tiens à toi. Tu le sais?"

Castiel baisse un peu les yeux pour le regarder. L'ivresse brille dans les siens mais Castiel sait qu'il pense ce qu'il dit.

"Je sais, Dean."

"Peut-être que tu sais tout."

"Personne ne sait tout," avec un rire. "Mais c'est vrai que je sais beaucoup de choses."

"Beaucoup de choses," en lui adressant un sourire.

Un de ses sourires qui réchauffent le cœur et font vibrer de l'intérieur.

"Tu veux bien dormir un peu?"

"Oui, mais réveille-moi," d'une voix déjà un peu ensommeillée. "Ne me laisse pas rêver, d'accord, Cas?"

"D'accord."

"Tu promets?"

Pour effacer le froncement de ses sourcils, Castiel passe le bout de son index sur son front, le plus doucement du monde. Dean a un très léger sursaut mais ne le repousse pas.

"Je promets," répond Castiel. "Je promets, Dean."

.

Il retire sa main et puis grave dans sa mémoire tous les détails de son visage quand Dean s'endort.

Dean s'endort, contre lui, parce qu'il a confiance, parce qu'il n'a pas peur, parce qu'il _sait_ que Castiel prendra soin de lui. Il s'endort et c'est une victoire, même s'il se retourne brusquement rien qu'une heure plus tard.

"Dean, réveille-toi," en le secouant doucement, puis un peu plus fort. "Dean."

Celui-ci rouvre les yeux, l'air perdu et le souffle court. Il croise son regard.

"Eh, Dean… tout va bien."

"Je dormais depuis longtemps?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Un peu plus d'une heure."

"Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi?"

"Sûrement moins que toi, qui n'as pas dormi depuis-"

"Depuis il y a deux minutes," légèrement espiègle.

"Je sais ce que tu fais, Dean," en roulant des yeux. "Mais c'est vraiment toi qui as besoin de dormir et je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger. Rendors-toi. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là, je te réveillerai encore si c'est nécessaire. Rendors-toi."

"Alors, en plus de tout savoir, tu as aussi un vrai don de persuasion?"

"Dean," faussement exaspéré.

"Ça va, Cas," avec un petit rire. "Regarde-moi, je suis déjà endormi."

Il se tourne un peu et sa tête se retrouve tout contre le ventre de Castiel quand il se roule en boule sur le côté.

.

Le reste de la nuit passe doucement.

Doucement, parce que Dean n'arrive pas à dormir plus de deux heures sans rêver. Et Castiel le réveille, lui parle, le rassure, caresse tendrement ses cheveux.

Et Castiel est en train de tomber amoureux de Dean. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, parce que c'est doux, lent et c'est insidieux.

.

Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux. Dean remue un peu. "Je sais que t'es en train de me dévisager," la voix basse mais remplie d'un petit sourire.

"C'est vrai," répond Castiel. "Je te regarde, et ne me demande pas pourquoi."

"Est-ce que c'est l'heure de se lever, maintenant?" en riant un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Sauf si tu as envie de dormir encore."

"Toute une nuit, ça suffit," sans pour autant bouger.

Castiel hoche la tête, se gardant bien de dire que ce n'était pas vraiment _toute une nuit_. "Comment tu te sens, Dean?"

"Je ne-" en perdant son sourire. "Je ne sais pas."

"Oh, si, tu sais."

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"Ça, je le sais."

"Si tu sais, pourquoi tu poses la question?" en détournant un peu les yeux.

"Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'hôpital," hésitant. "Au moins le temps de réussir à supporter le sevrage."

"Non," catégorique.

"Dean…"

"Castiel," en grondant. "J'ai dit _non,_ alors ça veut dire _non._ C'est non."

.

Le temps continue de filer. Le temps passe, et Dean, lui, il tourne en rond. Tous les chemins qu'il emprunte le conduisent au même endroit, chaque fois, au point de départ.

Dean n'y arrive pas, il n'y arrive _plus._ Le goût du whisky est toujours sur sa langue, les médicaments dans le creux de sa main.

"Dean?" en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Castiel entre dans la cuisine, il se précipite avant de laisser à Dean le temps de vider le verre qu'il a entre les mains.

"Ne commence pas, Cas," en le repoussant.

"Toi, ne commence pas," en prenant le verre pour le reposer sur le plan de travail. "S'il te plaît."

Dean recule, il semble réfléchir puis s'avance encore une fois.

"Non, Dean," en s'interposant.

"Dégage."

"Certainement pas."

"Cas, écarte-toi et laisse-moi prendre ce verre."

"Oh, bien sûr, Dean," réplique-t-il. "Ce verre, et puis combien d'autres ensuite? La bouteille, peut-être? C'est pour faire passer les amphétamines?"

"Je n'ai pas-" en le foudroyant du regard.

"Arrête," en le coupant. "Je sais que tu en as pris, Dean, je le vois dans tes yeux."

"Et alors?"

" _Et alors_?" comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

"Ouais, Cas," en haussant le ton. "Et alors?"

L'agressivité fait vibrer chacun de ses gestes, fait vibrer l'air entre eux. Castiel soupire. "Alors je voudrais que tu essaies de te calmer, et que-"

"Écoute-moi bien," insistant sur chaque mot. " _Alors,_ moi, j'en ai _rien à foutre_ de ce que tu veux."

"Arrête, Dean."

"T'as envie de partir, Cas?" sur le ton de la provocation. "C'est trop pour toi? Vas-y. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi."

"Je ne partirai pas."

Une partie de Dean a envie que Castiel s'en aille. Il finira par le faire, de tout façon, il finira par comprendre qu'il ne peut réellement rien faire.

Il serre le poing et se détourne, passant de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Il prend un autre verre et une deuxième bouteille dans le placard. Castiel vide le verre dans l'évier.

"Ne me cherche pas, Cas," entre ses dents.

"Je ne te cherche pas," en lui prenant la bouteille des mains quand il l'attrape.

Dean s'énerve, il balance le verre contre le mur sans faire attentions aux brisures qui se répandent sur le sol.

"Dean, tu dois te calmer."

"Sors de chez moi."

"Non."

"Dégage, Cas!"

Castiel secoue la tête. Il ne partira pas. Dean lui arrache la bouteille des mains pour la fracasser par terre.

"Au moins, tu ne la boiras pas," calmement.

"Je t'ai dit de sortir de chez moi," sans vraiment le penser.

"Je ne peux pas. Dean, je ne peux pas, parce que je-"

"Quoi?"

Il y a un silence, une pause avant que Castiel ne rouvre la bouche. A la seconde où il le fait, Dean sait déjà ce qu'il va dire. Il fait un pas en arrière, secouant la tête. "Non."

"Je suis amoureux de toi," souffle quand même Castiel.

"Non," en se retournant brutalement pour sortir de la cuisine.

Castiel le suit, Dean n'entend que le bruit de ses pas derrière lui. Pendant une seconde, il est sûr de s'effondrer, il étouffe, Castiel ne peut pas avoir dit ça. Castiel ne peut pas _ressentir_ ça.

"Dean, s'il te-"

"N'essaie pas de me toucher."

Et Castiel n'écoute pas, il ne peut pas écouter, il pose une main sur son bras comme pour le retenir. Dean fait brutalement volte-face et lui envoie son poing dans la mâchoire.

Sous la violence de l'impact, Castiel recule de plusieurs pas. Il est trop sonné pour empêcher Dean de sortir de l'appartement.

.

Dans la rue, Dean reprend soudainement conscience, c'est comme prendre un coup à son tour.

"Merde," hurle-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur.

Il revient sur ses pas, remontant les marches quatre à quatre. Castiel s'est assis sur le canapé, il se redresse lorsque Dean claque la porte sans lui adresser un regard.

"Dean-"

"Non, Cas," en entrant dans la salle de bain. " _Non._ "

Dean tire le verrou, s'adossant à la porte. Castiel est juste derrière, il entend sa voix sans comprendre ce qu'il essaie de lui dire. Il s'avance vers le lavabo, douloureusement conscient de tous les médicaments qu'il y a ici. Dans l'armoire, derrière le miroir et aussi dans le petit placard à côté de la panière à linge.

"Dean. Dean, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît."

Sans répondre, Dean jette un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'arrive même pas à se supporter. Il ouvre l'armoire, attrape un flacon de benzos. Son regard est attiré par un rasoir, sur l'étagère. Il le prend dans sa main, le regarde longtemps avant de le poser sur le bord du lavabo.

"Dean, quoi que tu aies l'intention de faire, ne le fais pas," derrière la porte. "Je t'en _supplie_ , ne le fais pas."

Seulement, Dean en a vraiment assez, que Castiel lui dise ce qu'il est censé faire. Il prend tous les benzos, tous, il les avale avec une gorgée d'eau qu'il prend directement au robinet.

"Je peux t'aider, Dean."

Non, Castiel ne peut pas l'aider. Il peut juste être témoin de ce qui va inévitablement arriver un jour ou l'autre.

"Dean, je-"

"Va te faire foutre, Castiel," en serrant les dents.

Il serre les dents tellement _fort._ Il n'arrive pas à retenir tous les morceaux de lui qui éclatent en d'autres morceaux et Dean vole en trop d'éclats. Ses gestes sont désordonnés quand il détache les lames du rasoir. Les inspirations qu'il prend sont saccadées, tellement difficiles que Dean n'a même pas envie de respirer. Il ne veut plus jamais avoir à respirer.

Il ne garde qu'une seule lame, dans le creux de sa paume. Le métal est froid, dur, mais doux contre sa peau. Dean n'entend plus Castiel, il n'entend plus non plus son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Dean cesse de ressentir la peur et la douleur. Dean cesse d'exister au moment où il entaille verticalement son poignet droit. Le gauche, aussi, tellement profondément. Beaucoup trop profondément.

Et tout ce sang sur sa peau, le long de ses mains, la blancheur du lavabo. Tout ce sang.

Castiel finit par défoncer la porte.

Ce qu'il voit, il est sûr de ne jamais réussir à l'oublier. Il n'oubliera jamais.

Dean se rattrape aux rebords de la vasque, sans se retourner.

"Oh, mon Dieu," souffle Castiel en se précipitant vers lui. "Ça va aller, Dean. Ça va aller," en le rattrapant avant de le voir s'écrouler.

"Oui, Cas, ça va aller. Maintenant, ça va aller."

"Appuie-toi contre le mur et arrête de bouger," en essayant d'ignorer tout le soulagement qu'il peut entendre dans sa voix.

Il l'aide à se laisser glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Castiel est peut-être infirmier, il ne sait pas comment empêcher tout le sang de Dean de se répandre sur le carrelage. Il attrape des serviettes pour arrêter l'hémorragie, Dean ne fait pas le moindre geste pour l'aider. "Arrête, Cas," en laissant sa tête rouler en arrière contre le mur, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Je vais faire une overdose. Arrête de perdre ton temps à essayer de me sauver la vie."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pris?" les doigts enroulés autour de ses poignets pour contenir le sang qui continue de couler. "Dean?"

Celui-ci a les yeux fermés, il les rouvre à moitié quand Castiel hausse le ton.

"Tous les benzos du monde, Cas," murmure-t-il. "Je vais mourir, cette fois. Je vais mourir."

Castiel hésite une seconde, relâchant ses poignets pour prendre son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il compose le numéro d'urgence, essaie de ne pas paniquer. "J'ai besoin d'une ambulance," sans quitter Dean des yeux alors qu'il perd doucement connaissance, couvert de sang.

Et c'est peut-être maintenant, la fin. La fin de ses jours ou de son temps, Dean meurt peut-être aujourd'hui.


	10. Reste en vie, Dean

**Ce chapitre est un pas en avant, même si ce n'est pas vraiment Dean qui le fait. Parce qu'il est toujours aussi têtu, toujours autant dans le déni, mais c'est Dean, et il faut parfois le pousser un peu. Bon, vous allez peut-être avoir envie de le gifler, parce qu'il est très injuste avec Castiel. Promis, ça va passer.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Des bisous**

 **Ah, et Charlie, dans ce chapitre, aussi (j'avais presque oublié)**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean reprend conscience, il rouvre les yeux sur le plafond, si blanc qu'il en est éblouissant.

"Dean, est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Ce n'est pas Castiel, Dean le sait parce que le regard qu'il croise n'est pas bleu.

"Dean, regarde-moi."

Autour de lui, tous les sons sont étouffés. Il y a des voix, il y a du sang. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

"Dean, il faut que tu me regardes."

"Il faut le transfuser maintenant."

"Mettez-le sous oxygène."

"Bipez le docteur Singer."

Dean lève une de ses mains. Il y a du sang qui transperce les pansements sur ses poignets. Il y a du sang sur sa peau. Il y a du sang partout. Dean ne fait pas attention au docteur Richmond qui se penche vers lui.

"Dean, regarde-moi," répète-t-il.

Dean ne le regarde pas, il ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir.

La porte s'ouvre, ce n'est toujours pas Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce qu-" commence Singer. "Bordel de Dieu de-"

"Je n'arrive pas à contenir l'hémorragie et il perd tout le sang qu'on lui transfuse. Jason va revenir avec de nouvelles poches dans une minute, mais-"

"Il n'a pas une minute," en s'approchant du brancard. "Dean, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. Ta tension est trop basse, tu perds trop de sang et si ton cœur s'arrête, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire repartir."

Jason entre, des poches de sang dans les mains. Dean rouvre les yeux, il essaie de se redresser. L'infirmier n'a pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour le forcer à rester allongé. "Eh, Dean, c'est Jason," doucement, penché sur lui. "Il faut que tu restes immobile pendant qu'on arrête l'hémorragie."

"Dehors, Castiel," lorsque celui-ci entre dans la salle d'examen.

"Son groupe sanguin est A positif," la voix blanche, le visage rougi par le sang de Dean parce qu'il n'arrête pas d'essuyer les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Il ravale difficilement sa salive. "Comme moi, et je… peut-être que je-"

"Castiel," répète Singer, sans le regarder, occupé à appliquer de nouveaux pansements compressifs. "Personne ne peut se concentrer si tu restes là alors s'il te plaît, sors."

"Oui, mais et si-"

"Castiel, ça va aller," intervient Jason.

"Caresse ses cheveux, d'accord?" en levant les yeux sur lui. "Ça le rassure et il aime bien, quand je lui caresse les cheveux. Il faut que tu lui parles, aussi, parce qu'il a peur. Il va te dire le contraire mais il a peur. Tu peux faire ça à ma place, Jason?"

"Oui."

"D'accord," en reculant, visiblement sur le point de s'effondrer. "Alors je vais sortir, maintenant."

Jason reconcentre son attention sur Dean, celui-ci fixe le plafond, des larmes plein les yeux.

"Tu as entendu, Dean?"

Richmond reprend la transfusion et lui tend un masque à oxygène. Dean secoue la tête lorsque Jason le presse contre son visage, il le repousse sans pourtant réussir à prononcer un mot.

"Dean, _Dean,_ calme-toi," fait Jason.

Dean jette des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui, il panique avant de réussir à se focaliser sur Jason.

"Respire, Dean, s'il te plaît," en passant l'élastique du masque à oxygène à l'arrière de sa tête. "Je sais que tu préfères Castiel parce qu'en fait, tout le monde préfère Castiel. C'est vrai, il est gentil, doux, il sourit beaucoup, tellement que parfois, c'est même un peu énervant. Mais tout le monde préfère Castiel, et ça m'arrive d'être jaloux. Parce qu'en plus, il est beau, dans le genre presque un peu trop. Bref, je sais que c'est lui que tu veux maintenant, mais il n'y a que moi," en passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux. "Je peux te dire un truc personnel sur moi. Tu veux?" et Dean hoche la tête, soudain trop conscient du fait qu'il est trop faible pour bouger. "Très bien, alors ça va te paraître un peu morbide, voire carrément glauque, mais on s'en fiche, parce que c'est important. J'avais une petite amie, quand j'étais au lycée. Elle s'appelait Sarah. Et je parle au passé parce qu'elle s'est suicidée. Ça, c'est le côté morbide mais tu sais, Dean, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais au moins autant que Castiel t'aime, toi. Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas? Castiel t'aime, et moi, ce que je sais, c'est que si tu meurs aujourd'hui, il ne s'en remettra jamais. Il pensera que c'était sa faute. Il se dira tous les jours qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour te sauver même s'il a déjà fait plus que ce qu'il pouvait. Tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire, Dean? Je sais que c'est difficile, crois-moi, je le sais. Tu n'as plus envie de te battre, tu n'as plus envie de souffrir mais parfois, il ne peut pas s'agir que de toi. Il y a Castiel et tu ne veux pas le briser. C'est une bonne personne. C'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est quelqu'un qui tient à toi."

Dean acquiesce en fermant les yeux, la respiration plus calme.

"Ça ne saigne plus," souffle Richmond. "La tension commence à remonter."

Singer prend une inspiration, fixe le moniteur. "D'accord," en reposant les compresses dont il n'a pas eu besoin.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en se rapprochant de Dean, qui lutte de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient, tellement, tellement fatigué. Jason se décale légèrement, une main toujours dans ses cheveux.

"Dean?" reprend Singer. "Tu peux ouvrir les yeux et me regarder. Seulement quelques secondes, pour que je sache que tu n'es pas en train de perdre connaissance."

Dean obtempère, ignore la douleur lancinante dans ses poignets pour retirer le masque à oxygène. Il respire et ouvre la bouche. "Et moi, je voudrais vraiment dormir, maintenant."

"D'accord," plus doux. "D'accord, Dean."

.

Castiel fait les cent pas dans le couloir, il s'arrête pour relever brusquement la tête. Singer le coupe avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

"Il est très faible, mais il est stable."

"Est-ce que vous lui avez-"

"Castiel," en posant la main sur son épaule. "Tout le monde ici connaît son métier. Richmond est en train de lui donner ce qu'il faut pour annuler l'effet des benzodiazépines, on va suturer et continuer la transfusion et l'oxygène jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûrs que tout ira bien."

"Tout n'ira pas bien," en détournant les yeux. "J'ai… tout fait pour l'aider, j'ai été là, ces dernières semaines, et chaque fois que je crois que Dean va un peu mieux, je me trompe," en reculant de plusieurs pas. "Il essaie. Je sais qu'il essaie de ne plus boire, de ne plus se droguer, mais-"

"Mais il ne peut pas y arriver tout seul."

"Non."

"Alors on va le garder ici."

"Il n'acceptera jamais," en secouant la tête.

"Si je peux faire en sorte qu'il n'aille pas en psychiatrie, je peux aussi le menacer de l'interner pour l'empêcher de partir. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, qu'il va sûrement être en colère et bien nous le faire comprendre mais peu importe."

.

Dean ne se réveille que le lendemain. Il sait que Castiel est là, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sent la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.

"Dean?"

"Je veux que tu t'en ailles, Cas," en se retournant pour ne plus le voir.

"Mais j'ai-"

"Va-t'en," en mordant dans son poing pour ne pas crier lorsque Castiel finit par se lever.

La porte se referme, tout doucement mais pourtant si violemment.

.

Dans le couloir, Castiel prend appui contre la porte. Son cœur est en miettes. _Pulvérisé._ Et pour la première fois, il regrette d'avoir tant voulu essayer d'aider Dean.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il savait déjà. Que s'approcher de lui, c'était prendre le risque de mourir _avec_ lui. Un peu, à l'intérieur, Castiel se sent comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose, comme si Dean avait volé une petite part de lui, sans même le vouloir.

"Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose," conseille Singer en s'arrêtant devant la chambre de Dean.

"Je ne peux pas."

"Il va finir par accepter de te parler, Castiel. Quand il sera prêt."

"Et s'il n'est jamais prêt?" en secouant la tête, les larmes perlant sur le bord de ses cils.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point Dean a changé, depuis qu'il te connaît? Tu as réussi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, à le pousser ne serait-ce qu'à _essayer._ Il essaie. Et c'est vrai, peut-être qu'il ne sera jamais prêt, mais peut-être que si. Peut-être que si."

"Peut-être que si," dans un murmure, refoulant les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge.

Singer a un léger sourire plus rassurant. Il lui laisse le temps de se reprendre et puis lui fait signe. "Pense un peu à toi," quand il s'écarte. "On va prendre soin de Dean. Pense à toi."

.

Quand il entre dans la chambre, Dean ne lui accorde qu'un bref signe de tête. Son teint est pâle, un peu cireux. Ses yeux ont légèrement perdu de leur éclat, mais il est toujours en vie.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens?" demande le médecin.

"Ça va."

"Tu sais que tu as vraiment eu de la chance, cette fois, Dean?"

"Je n'appellerais pas ça de la chance," l'air dédaigneux. "Mais si vous le dites."

Doucement, Singer s'assoit sur le bord du lit. "Je vais te dire quelque chose, et tu vas très, _très_ bien m'écouter," fait-il. "Tes conneries, c'est terminé."

"Pardon?" en haussant un sourcil.

"Si tu ne veux pas y mettre du tien, c'est ton choix, Dean. Mais j'ai été conciliant, j'ai été patient, j'ai respecté ce que tu voulais. Tout ça, c'est terminé, parce que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est bon pour toi alors maintenant, les décisions, c'est moi qui les prends."

"Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester ici."

"Tu crois?" un ton plus haut. "Tu crois que j'aurais du mal à faire accepter un internement d'office pour toi? La liste de ce qui te conduirait tout droit en psychiatrie est très longue, Dean," en soupirant quand celui-ci garde obstinément le silence. "Tu t'es ouvert les veines, pour commencer, et-"

"Ça va," en marmonnant. "Ça va, j'ai compris."

"Parfait, dans ce cas. Alors je vais faire le nécessaire pour que tu restes dans mon service, et je vais aussi appeler un-"

" _Une_ psychiatre," en le coupant une seconde fois.

Singer hésite une seconde, surpris de ne pas se heurter à plus de protestations. Il finit par acquiescer.

"Et je ne veux pas de Castiel ici," en sentant ses propres mots lui déchirer le cœur.

"Je peux te demander pourquoi?"

"J'ai-" en fermant les yeux. "Je l'ai frappé. Et je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Rester près de moi, c'est en train de le changer."

"Non," répond Singer. "C'est en train de te changer, toi."

"Peu importe. Je ne veux pas le voir, c'est tout."

Chaque fibre de son corps est en train de mentir, mais Dean ignore. Il ignore tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est plus facile de prétendre que tout va bien plutôt que d'admettre que la voix de Castiel résonne encore dans sa tête. Encore, et encore. Je suis amoureux de toi.

"Tu veux bien me laisser regarder tes poignets?" sans insister.

Un peu réticent, Dean hoche la tête. Il le laisse défaire les bandages et regarder la multitude de points de suture qui s'étendent sur plusieurs centimètres.

"Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était… comme ça," en détournant les yeux pendant que Singer l'examine.

"Je ne vais pas te poser de questions," calmement. "Mais tu sais… tu sais ce qu'on dit, Dean? Qu'il faut toucher le fond avant d'être capable de remonter. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant, _ça,_ c'est toucher le fond. C'est réellement ce qui peut arriver de pire."

"Vous voulez que je vous dise?" un rire amer sur le bout des lèvres. "Vous ne savez absolument pas ce qui peut arriver de pire."

.

"Bonjour, Dean. Je suis-"

"Vous êtes la psy."

"C'est exact," en refermant la porte. "Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu me détestes déjà. Ce qui tombe plutôt bien parce que moi, je suis sûre que je vais t'aimer."

Dean hausse un sourcil mais ne répond pas.

"Tu peux me tutoyer, et je m'appelle Charlie, si tu veux le savoir."

"Tu n'as pas vraiment la tête d'une psy."

Charlie a un sourire, puis s'approche. Elle s'assoit juste en face de lui et ne demande pas la permission. "J'entends ça très souvent," dit-elle. "Toi non plus, tu n'as pas la tête d'un alcoolique-toxicomane-suicidaire."

"Oh, vraiment?"

"Mmh," en souriant de plus belle. "En revanche, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui fuit."

Dean se redresse un peu, s'assoit en tailleur et grogne, gêné par les fils et les tubes. "Je ne fuis pas," finit-il par répondre.

"Admettons. Tu veux bien répondre à une question pour moi?"

"Dis toujours."

"Tu peux me dire à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as passé plus de… disons plus de vingt-quatre heures totalement sobre?"

"Je ne-" en serrant les dents, luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard. "Je ne sais pas."

Charlie acquiesce, comme si elle avait déjà connaissance de la réponse bien avant de poser la question. "Qui est la personne la plus proche de toi?"

"Il n'y a pas-"

"Mauvaise réponse," en le coupant. "C'était une question piège, et j'ai déjà demandé à Castiel de passer. Tu vois, Dean, tu fuis."

"Je ne veux pas le voir," rétorque-t-il.

"Peut-être, mais il peut me dire des choses dont tu n'as même pas conscience. Des choses qui pourront m'aider à mieux te comprendre. Et toi, tu as besoin d'entendre ce qu'il pourrait avoir à dire."

"T'avais raison," avec un regard mauvais. "Je te déteste déjà."

"Je pense que tu détestes toutes les personnes qui essaient de t'aider," se heurtant à un mur de silence, Dean se tait et serre toujours plus les dents. "Est-ce que tu détestais Castiel, au début?"

"Je ne veux pas parler de-"

Il s'interrompt quand la porte s'ouvre sur Castiel. Il fait quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur. Dean le regarde brièvement avant de se détourner pour ne pas voir la couleur des cœurs brisés dans ses yeux. Ni le léger hématome sur sa mâchoire, là où son poing l'a heurtée.

"Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Dean?" tout doucement, en s'arrêtant avant d'être trop proche.

"Laisse tomber, Cas," en secouant la tête. "C'est pas ta faute."

"Alors-"

"Cas, putain, je viens de te dire de laisser tomber."

"Très bien," en soupirant.

Il ne montrera pas à quel point ça fait mal. Il se tourne vers Charlie, celle-ci restée silencieuse depuis le début de l'échange.

"Bonjour, Charlie."

"Castiel," en lui adressant un sourire.

"On pourrait abréger?" intervient Dean, agacé.

"On peut," répond Charlie. "Castiel, qu'est-ce qui te vient à l'esprit quand tu regardes Dean?"

Tendu, Dean l'observe du coin de l'œil.

"Il est instable, vraiment très instable. Il peut être adorable, ou volontairement détestable," en prenant une grande inspiration. "Dean est merveilleux."

Le cœur de Dean explose dans sa poitrine devant tant de sincérité, son cœur explose parce qu'il est incapable d'y répondre.

Charlie a un court moment d'hésitation avant de poursuivre :

"Tu peux définir instable, s'il te plaît?"

"Il… Dean a-"

"Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là," presque agressif.

Castiel soupire et lui adresse un plus long regard. Si tendre, rempli de tout ce que Dean sait déjà.

"D'accord. Alors toi, _Dean,_ je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu es difficile à suivre. Tu as des sautes d'humeur, tu te mets en colère souvent, pour des raisons que j'ignore et je me demande si ça vient de moi, si je fais vraiment quelque chose qui t'agace à ce point ou si tu n'arrives simplement pas à me supporter."

"Oh, Cas, s'il te plaît. Arrête," acide. "Tu sais très bien que ça ne vient pas de toi mais t'as l'air de vraiment tenir à ce que je m'énerve puisque tu continues de toujours essayer de me pousser à bout."

"Très bien," coupe Charlie. "On va s'arrêter là."

"Dean, est-ce que je-"

"On va s'arrêter là, Castiel," sur le même ton que Charlie.

"Bon, d'accord. Je vais m'en aller. Tu sais que tu peux quand même appeler si tu as besoin de moi," en se retournant.

Il referme la porte derrière lui. Dean ne bouge pas, conscient du regard de Charlie sur lui. Il ferme les yeux. "Quoi?" finit-il par demander, après quelques minutes passées dans un silence trop pesant.

"Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Castiel?" en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"C'est une vraie question?" en s'étouffant avec sa salive.

"Tu sembles lui reprocher quelque chose, mais tu as quand même éprouvé le besoin de le rassurer," répond Charlie. "Et peut-être que si tu refuses de lui adresser la parole ou de lui montrer que tu tiens à lui, c'est parce que tu penses qu'en réalité c'est _toi_ qui as des choses à te reprocher. Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas de-"

"On pourrait parler d'autre chose?"

Dean croise les bras sur son torse. Il ne cédera pas. Charlie soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. "On peut parler de ton sevrage," dit-elle.

"Super," ironique.

"On ne va pas tout arrêter d'un coup parce que ton corps ne pourra pas le supporter," en ignorant le ton qu'il prend. "On va diminuer progressivement tes doses mais ça va quand même être très difficile à vivre puisqu'il y a aussi l'alcool. Tu n'es pas seul et tu peux demander de l'aide si c'est trop dur. On trouvera des solutions au fur et à mesure. Demande de l'aide, Dean, s'il te plaît."


	11. Et toujours revenir vers toi

**Cette fois, c'est Dean qui fait un petit pas en avant, et un grand pas vers Castiel.**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, en espérant que ça vous plaira**

 **Bisous**

.

Les deux premiers jours, Dean n'a pas vraiment conscience du temps qui passe. Il somnole beaucoup, reste allongé, pour récupérer un peu. Il refuse obstinément d'adresser la parole à Castiel, de parler de lui, et élude toutes les questions que lui pose Charlie. Celle-ci s'évertue à essayer de percer la carapace, sans vraiment y parvenir. Dean dit que ça va, qu'il n'est pas en manque, que _ça va._

Le troisième jour, il casse tout dans la salle de bains, parce que depuis quelques heures, il a de violentes hallucinations. Il voit son père. Il le voit si clairement qu'il en pleure. Il entend le bruit des gifles, des coups de ceinture. Les insultes, et les pleurs de Sammy.

Le docteur Richmond referme la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui. Il entre en premier, parce qu'il est censé gérer l'agressivité, mais Dean se retourne contre lui, parce que c'est le visage de John Winchester qu'il voit à la place de celui du médecin. Il lui donne un coup de poing, avant de reculer, par peur des représailles. Il regarde sa main, puis il dit à son père qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas. Il le supplie de ne pas le frapper. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, dans un coin de la pièce. Le docteur Richmond s'approche, et le bruit de ses pas fait frissonner Dean. Dean, qui a de nouveau douze ans.

"Dean, je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Mais Dean ne le croit pas. Il sait que son père dit ça à chaque fois qu'il se cache. Il dit qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne recommencera plus, jusqu'à ce que Dean se montre. Richmond se baisse pour être à sa hauteur. "Je veux juste t'aider, d'accord?"

Ce que Dean répond glace le sang du médecin. " _Ne bouge pas, Dean, parce que sinon, je te promets que je vais faire la même chose à ton frère. Tais-toi, ne crie pas, et peut-être même que toi aussi, tu vas aimer ça._ "

Il éclate en sanglots, et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

.

Castiel hausse un sourcil à l'attention de Charlie quand celle-ci se plante devant lui, dans le couloir. "Charlie?" demande-t-il.

"Dean a-"

"Dean ne veut pas me voir," en la coupant, un peu amer. "Il dit tous les jours qu'il veut que je reste loin de lui, et c'est ce que je fais."

"Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi aussi, mais-"

"Ce n'est pas seulement _difficile,_ Charlie," en secouant la tête.

"S'il te plaît," répond Charlie. "Il a des hallucinations, et le docteur Richmond n'arrive pas à l'approcher, mais peut-être que Dean va te reconnaître. S'il te plaît, Castiel. Il n'est pas question de ce que Dean veut, ou de ce qu'il croit vouloir, mais de ce dont il a besoin, et c'est toi."

"Pourquoi-" avant de comprendre brutalement. "Est-ce qu'il voit son père?"

Charlie hoche la tête, même si elle ne comprend pas l'entièreté de ce que ça implique, et Castiel la contourne, d'un pas rapide.

.

Richmond perd pied quelques secondes, incapable de détourner les yeux, même si ce qu'il voit le démolit. Il prend une inspiration, reste immobile, mais Dean sursaute, recule encore plus contre le mur, puis relève les yeux quand la porte se rouvre. "Cas?" souffle-t-il alors que l'infirmier fait quelques pas dans sa direction.

"C'est moi, Dean."

Richmond s'écarte, et Dean se lève, difficilement, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il s'approche de Castiel, le regarde avec une intensité presque douloureuse à soutenir. "Je ne-" en fronçant les sourcils, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre ce qu'il voit, et ce qu'il pense voir. "Je ne sais pas."

"Prends ma main," dit Castiel. "Prends ma main, Dean."

Dean hésite, puis serre la main de Castiel, tendue vers lui.

"Tu vois," en lui adressant un sourire. "Je suis réel. C'est moi."

Brusquement, Dean referme le poing, ramène son bras contre lui, et se décale. Il jette des regards effrayés autour de lui, agrippant ses poignets trop fort, comme si la douleur pouvait le ramener à la réalité. Les larmes glissent sur ses joues, alors qu'il secoue frénétiquement la tête. Castiel essaie de se rapprocher. "Dean, je vais-"

"Non!" hurle-t-il. "Tu vas le laisser recommencer. Je sais qu'il va recommencer."

Il fixe le docteur Richmond en serrant les dents, fait deux pas vers lui, avant d'être arrêté par Castiel, qui referme ses bras sur lui pour le tirer en arrière et l'empêcher de frapper le médecin. Dean se débat tellement fort que Castiel recule, heurte le mur, et tombe avec lui, sans le lâcher. Il tient Dean, le torse collé à son dos. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demande-t-il en jetant un regard à Richmond, alors que chacun des mots qui sortent de sa bouche semble faire souffrir Dean un peu plus, comme si le son de sa voix déchirait ses tympans.

Richmond lui tend une seringue. Dean la voit, et s'agite davantage, griffe Castiel aussi fort qu'il le peut alors que celui-ci resserre sa prise, le cœur brisé d'écouter Dean lui hurler de le lâcher. Hurler que c'est trop dur, qu'il n'y arrive pas, et qu'il veut seulement qu'on le laisse mourir.

Castiel n'est pas sûr que Dean comprenne ce qu'il dit, mais il essaie quand même de le rassurer. "Ça va aller, Dean," avant de planter doucement l'aiguille dans le haut de son bras. "C'est juste un sédatif, pour t'aider un peu."

Les mouvements de Dean cessent rapidement. Il se détend contre Castiel, qui lui caresse les cheveux en espérant que de là où il est maintenant, Dean peut le sentir.

"Je ne-" commence le docteur Richmond, toujours debout, l'air désemparé.

"Quoi?" le coupe Castiel, légèrement acide. "Vous ne vous doutiez pas qu'il avait une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir qu'on le touche?"

Retenant tout ce qui lui brûle les lèvres, Castiel ne poursuit pas. Richmond ressort de la salle de bains, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'assister à quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir.

.

Quand il se réveille, le soleil commence à se coucher. Dean est allongé dans son lit, mais il ne peut pas bouger. Ses bras sont retenus par les entraves, et il essaie de se dégager, sans y parvenir, parce que ses points de suture font mal. Il sursaute en prenant conscience de la présence de Charlie, dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. "Il ne faut pas me surprendre comme ça," grogne-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu me reconnais, Dean?" en se levant. "Tu peux me dire comment je m'appelle?"

"Charlie," répond Dean en fronçant les sourcils. "Je sais que j'ai pété un plomb, mais ça va, maintenant, alors si tu pouvais me détacher, j'apprécierais vraiment beaucoup."

Charlie hoche la tête. "On avait juste peur que tu veuilles te blesser."

"Et si j'avais rouvert mes poignets en essayant de me lever?"

"C'est mieux que de les rouvrir en arrachant tes points de suture avec les dents."

"Ça se défend, comme argument," admet-il alors que Charlie défait les entraves. "Où est Cas?" en se passant les mains sur le visage avant de s'asseoir dans son lit.

"Tu veux le voir?"

"Oui."

Dissimulant un petit sourire, Charlie hoche la tête. "D'accord, alors je vais lui demander s'il peut passer, et-"

"Demande-lui s'il _veut._ "

"Tu penses qu'il ne veut pas te voir?"

"Je pense qu'il a toutes les raisons de ne pas vouloir me voir."

"Est-ce que tu serais blessé s'il ne voulait pas te voir?" demande Charlie, la tête légèrement penchée.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré. "Tu peux arrêter de me psychanalyser cinq minutes, et décrocher ton putain de téléphone pour demander à Castiel s'il veut bien venir?"

"Je vais décrocher mon putain de téléphone, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Merci beaucoup," d'une voix tout à coup plus douce.

"Tu vois, Dean," lui fait remarquer Charlie en tapant sur le clavier de son téléphone. "Les sautes d'humeur."

Elle sort de la chambre, sans attendre de réponse, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Dean fronce les sourcils, mais ne relève pas. Il allume la télévision, puis se cale contre son oreiller, en remontant la couverture jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. Il tourne la tête quand, du coin de l'œil, il voit Castiel dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.

Ils se regardent un certain temps, et Castiel n'ose pas encore entrer, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'être rejeté une nouvelle fois.

"Tu peux venir t'asseoir vers moi, Cas?" finit par demander Dean. "Si tu veux bien… me parler."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas te parler?" en s'approchant.

"Parce que je t'ai donné beaucoup de raisons de me détester," sans pouvoir regarder autre chose que le léger hématome encore sur sa mâchoire.

Castiel s'assoit sur le bord du lit. "Je ne te déteste pas, Dean."

"Je suis-" avant de s'interrompre, et de prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. "Je suis désolé. De t'avoir frappé, et aussi de t'avoir repoussé, et d'être si… incroyablement insupportable. Je suis désolé, Cas."

"Je peux te poser une question?"

"Mmh," hésite Dean. "Je sais déjà ce que tu vas demander, et je… Cas, tu as dit que tu m'aimais."

"J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi," le corrige Castiel.

"Tu ne peux pas l'être," en secouant la tête. "Tu ne peux pas, parce que-"

"Dean, s'il te plaît. 'Je suis amoureux de toi' _,_ ça ne veut rien dire d'autre que ce que ce que ça veut dire, et je voulais juste que tu le saches. Tu comprends?"

Les mots roulent sur sa langue, et Dean se sent _brûler,_ à l'intérieur. "Oui, mais-"

"Ça veut seulement dire que je suis amoureux de toi."

"D'accord," souffle Dean. "Mais tu peux arrêter de le dire, maintenant?"

"Oui, je peux arrêter de le dire," avec un petit sourire. "Je suis toujours la même personne pour toi, Dean. Je tiens à toi, et je fais attention à ce que tu ressens. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est juste… je ne sais pas si tu imagines ce que moi, j'ai ressenti, quand j'avais les mains couvertes de ton sang."

Dean détourne un peu les yeux. "Tu veux me le dire?" demande-t-il, en serrant les poings pour interrompre le tremblement de ses mains.

"Tu sais, Dean, c'est très difficile de sauver quelqu'un qui pense qu'il ne veut pas être sauvé," répond Castiel, doucement, sans hausser le ton. "Et à ce moment-là, quand tu étais sur le sol de la salle de bains, tu m'as dit d'arrêter d'essayer de te sauver. Tu as dit que je perdais mon temps, et tu ne bougeais plus, tu étais… soulagé. Je l'ai entendu, dans ta voix. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu étais soulagé parce que tu croyais que tu allais mourir, mais moi, ce que je croyais, c'est que c'était ma faute. Je veux dire… Dean, ça fait des semaines que je fais tout ce que je peux pour te garder en vie, pour t'aider, ne serait-ce qu'à au moins _supporter._ Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi."

Baissant les yeux vers ses poignets bandés, Dean se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. "Je suis… toujours en vie," finit-il par dire. "Cas, je suis toujours en vie, alors peut-être que-"

"Est-ce que tu veux être en vie, Dean?"

Celui-ci arrête de respirer, juste une seconde. Il relève enfin la tête, pour croiser le regard de Castiel. Et à l'intérieur, il n'y a pas de reproches, pas de colère. Il n'y a pas ce que Dean s'attend à trouver, parce que Castiel ne veut pas qu'il mente pour faire du bien. Castiel veut entendre la vérité.

"Cas… je suis-" avant de pousser un soupir, vibrant de douleur. "Non, je ne veux pas être en vie. Parce que les choses… tout ce qui m'a conduit ici, tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce qu'on m'a fait, ça ne va pas changer. Rien ne peut effacer. Et Sam sera toujours mort, peu importe à quel point moi, je pourrais avoir envie de vivre."

"Tu pourrais, Dean. Tu _pourrais_ avoir envie de vivre, et ça, je te promets que ça a de la valeur. Peut-être que tu-"

"Oui," fermant brièvement les yeux. "Je peux essayer."

"Tu peux essayer."

Dean hoche la tête, et il _essaie,_ de toutes ses forces, d'être sincère, quand il sourit. C'est presque rien, mais Castiel pourrait le regarder pendant des heures, parce que c'est vraiment le plus beau sourire du monde. C'est ce qui fait battre leurs cœurs, maintenant.

Le docteur Singer donne deux coups contre la porte, toujours ouverte, puis entre. Il fait quelques pas à l'intérieur. "Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je voudrais savoir comment ça va, Dean."

Celui-ci hausse les épaules, et laisse le médecin s'approcher du lit. "Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, ce matin?"

"Des bribes," répond Dean en faisant un petit geste évasif de la main. "J'ai vu mon père, mais je suppose que ce n'était pas lui, alors peut-être que c'était juste mon cerveau complètement grillé."

"Au début, oui, si on peut parler de ton… cerveau complètement grillé, mais ensuite, le docteur Richmond est-"

"Oh, super," en marmonnant. "J'espère au moins que je l'ai frappé, cet abruti."

"Dean."

"J'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses, c'est tout. Alors? Est-ce que je l'ai frappé?"

"Oui," répond Castiel, à la place du médecin, cachant un peu le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi?"

Dean hoche la tête. "Je me souviens."

Singer adresse un regard à Castiel, avant de se concentrer sur Dean. "Les hallucinations sont provoquées par le sevrage," dit-il. "Tu ressens d'autres symptômes?"

"Mis à part le fait que je crève d'envie de boire un camion-citerne de whisky, et de prendre assez de… assez de n'importe quoi, en fait, pour oublier comment je m'appelle, je pense qu'on peut dire que ça va, pour l'instant."

"Et les tremblements?"

"Mes mains tremblaient déjà souvent," en haussant les épaules.

"Tu crois que tu peux manger quelque chose?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, alors donnez-moi autre chose que de la tarte, parce que si j'ai envie de vomir, je ne pourrais plus jamais en manger. Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de raisons de vivre, et si je ne peux plus manger de tarte, je pense que je ne vais vraiment pas faire long-feu."

Singer a un petit rire. "D'accord, Dean," répond-il. "On va te donner autre chose que de la tarte, et je voudrais aussi te remettre sous perfusion, parce que même si ça va à peu près pour l'instant, tu risques de te déshydrater très vite une fois que tu seras vraiment en état de manque."

"Oh, j'ai vraiment hâte de passer mon temps à vomir," ironise Dean.

"C'est passager."

"Peut-être, mais passager, ça peut durer longtemps, je vous signale, alors, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'arranger avec Charlie pour-"

"Non."

"Mais-"

"On ne te donnera pas plus de médicaments, Dean," tranche Singer. "Le principe du sevrage, c'est de diminuer, pas d'augmenter. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il n'y a qu'une seule solution, et c'est celle-là, même si elle n'est pas agréable."

Dean grogne, mais finit par arrêter de protester. "Je vais être tellement insupportable que vous allez regretter de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

"Dean," souffle Castiel, exaspéré.

"Ça va, Cas, je plaisante un peu."

"Mmh," fait Singer. "Si tu as fini de dire n'importe quoi, je voudrais regarder l'état de tes points de suture, et refaire tes pansements."

"Je peux faire les pansements," dit Castiel, se redressant un peu. "Et aussi poser un cathéter pour la perfusion."

Singer jette un coup d'œil à Dean. "Ça te va?" demande-t-il, alors que Dean hoche la tête. "Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais juste examiner rapidement les points."

Castiel fait rouler la tablette pour la placer devant Dean, et celui-ci pose ses avant-bras dessus, sans vraiment regarder l'infirmier quand il défait les bandages. Singer se penche. "Est-ce que je peux toucher?"

"Je suppose, oui," répond Dean.

Le médecin passe doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la peau, près des points de suture, puis acquiesce. "Ça va mettre un peu de temps, parce que c'était très profond, mais ça cicatrise bien, pour l'instant. Est-ce que ça te fait mal?"

"Oui, un peu."

"Dis-le si ça devient trop douloureux, d'accord?"

"D'accord," répète Dean sans avoir l'air de réellement savoir ce qu'il dit, les yeux toujours ailleurs. "Cas, tu pourrais refaire les pansements, s'il te plaît?"

Castiel échange un regard avec Singer, mais ne relève pas le ton un peu trop pressant de Dean. "Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher ce dont j'ai besoin," en se levant, pour disparaître dans le couloir.

"Dean?" reprend doucement Singer, sans obtenir de réponse. "Tu n'arrives pas à les regarder?"

"Regarder quoi?"

"Tes poignets."

"J'ai assez de Charlie pour me poser ce genre de questions," réplique sèchement Dean. "Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si je ne les regarde pas?"

"Je pense que-"

Dean se tourne brusquement vers lui. "Oh, mais rien à foutre."

"Très bien, Dean," en soupirant. "Je vais te laisser avec Castiel."

Celui-ci revient, les bras chargés de matériel médical, et Singer sort de la chambre. Dean reste immobile, assis sur son lit, les avant-bras toujours posés devant lui. Castiel pose des paquets de compresses, et de bandages en tout genre, juste à côté de lui. Puis, il enlève ses chaussures, pour grimper sur le lit, en tailleur, en face de Dean, qui hausse un sourcil intrigué, sans pour autant faire le moindre commentaire. Castiel place ses coudes sur la tablette, et observe Dean pendant quelques secondes. "Tu veux que je te donne mon avis, Dean?" finit-il par demander.

"Tu vas probablement me le donner de toute façon."

"Tu ne veux pas regarder ces points de suture parce que tu as rompu ta promesse," en penchant la tête, alors que Dean détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux. "Tu as fait ce que Sam t'avait fait promettre de ne pas faire, et tu t'en veux pour ça."

Dean hausse les épaules, même s'il est sûr que Castiel peut voir sur son visage que ça compte. Parce que Castiel voit tout, Castiel comprend tout, et Castiel est toujours si _doux._

"Les promesses faites à un mort, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" répond Dean.

"Mmh," fait Castiel, en ouvrant un paquet de compresses. "Dans ce cas, tu peux les regarder. Regarde tes poignets, Dean, si tu penses vraiment que ça ne veut rien dire. Ou regarde-les simplement parce que si tu ne le fais pas, si tu n'arrives pas à accepter ce que tu as fait, ça ne guérira jamais."

Il se heurte à un mur de silence. Il se heurte à Dean, en fait, qui ne fait que fuir, nier. Mentir.

Castiel fixe la ligne de sa mâchoire, alors que Dean s'obstine à faire comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Comme si les mots n'avaient pas d'importance. Castiel soulève le bouchon d'un flacon de désinfectant, pour en verser un peu dans un récipient en plastique stérilisé, avant de plier une compresse en quatre à l'aide de deux pinces, également en plastique. "C'est peut-être froid," dit-il avant de poser la compresse sur la peau de Dean, qui tressaille, mais ne bouge pas. "Je te fais mal?"

"Ça va," murmure Dean du bout des lèvres, alors que Castiel passe doucement sur tous les points, et c'est presque comme une caresse.

"Est-ce que tu aimes bien Charlie?" reprend Castiel, après un instant.

Dean a un petit rire. "Elle me pose des questions."

"C'est son travail, de poser des questions," en changeant de compresse. "Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande."

"Bon," répond Dean avant de finalement tourner la tête vers lui. "Peut-être que je l'aime bien, parce qu'elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un sujet d'étude, ou… une bombe à retardement. Mais elle m'agace, avec ses questions. Et puis, je vois très bien qu'elle pose plusieurs fois la même, mais différemment, jusqu'à ce que je réponde. C'est un peu de la manipulation."

"De la psychologie, Dean," avant d'appliquer un pansement sur le poignet droit. "Pas de la manipulation."

"C'est pareil," rétorque Dean.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel, puis commence à désinfecter le poignet gauche. "Moi aussi, tu me trouvais agaçant," fait-il remarquer, lui jetant un bref regard, pour voir que celui de Dean est braqué sur lui. "Tu as dit que tu avais mal à la tête parce que je parlais trop."

"Tu te souviens de ça?" l'air étonné.

"Évidemment."

Dean a un petit sourire, en regardant l'expression concentrée sur son visage quand il applique un deuxième pansement. Et Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. "Tu ne m'agaces plus, tu sais," dit-il. "Sauf par moment, quand tu m'aides un peu trop, mais tu sais, Cas…"

"Oui?" sans relever la tête.

"Charlie n'est pas toi," souffle Dean. "Elle n'est pas toi."

"Est-ce que-" relevant la tête, se raclant la gorge. "Est-ce que tu lui as dit tout ce que tu m'as dit?"

"Non."

"Tu as l'intention de le faire?"

Castiel ne le quitte pas des yeux, tout en ouvrant l'emballage d'une bande en tissu. Dean hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas," répond-il. "Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie."

"D'accord," avant de dérouler un peu la bande. "Tu peux surélever ton bras, s'il te plaît?"

Dean obtempère, puis fronce les sourcils quand une idée lui traverse furtivement l'esprit. "Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que j'ai dit ce matin, mais est-ce que le docteur Richmond… Est-ce qu'il a compris?"

"Il a compris pour ton père," confirme Castiel avec une légère grimace, en déroulant la première bande autour du poignet de Dean.

"Toi non plus, tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup," devine celui-ci.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de donner mon avis là-dessus, Dean."

"Oh, ça va, Cas, c'est moi. Tu peux me le dire."

Castiel a un petit rire, et enroule une autre bande sur le deuxième poignet. Quand il a terminé, il prend une inspiration, puis hoche la tête. "C'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas," admet-il. "Parce qu'il est le genre de médecin que je déteste. Il est froid, trop indifférent à ce que peuvent ressentir les patients qu'il a en face de lui, et vraiment si… professionnel. Il ne cherche pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment, et-"

"Tu peux aussi dire que c'est un connard."

"Je peux aussi dire que c'est un connard," acquiesce Castiel, en retenant un sourire. "Est-ce que ça va, maintenant que j'ai fait les pansements?"

"Oui."

Castiel repousse la tablette, puis remue un peu pour être plus à l'aise. Il est toujours en tailleur face à Dean, qui, lui, se braque un peu maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien pour les séparer. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande-t-il alors que Castiel attrape très délicatement ses mains, pour les poser sur ses genoux, paumes ouvertes vers le plafond. "Cas, pourquoi tu-"

"Je vais te toucher un peu."

"Pourquoi?" sans pour autant tenter de se dégager.

"Tu me fais confiance?"

"Oui," réplique Dean sans réfléchir. "Mais-"

Il s'interrompt, et prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire. Pourtant, il ne revient pas en arrière. "Oui, je te fais confiance," répète-t-il, écoutant le son de sa propre voix, de ses propres mots. De ses propres mots qui sonnent si _beaux_ quand il est sincère.

"Alors tu sais que je ne vais pas te toucher pour te frapper, ou te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire."

"Mais-"

"Il faut que tu comprennes que ça peut être agréable, Dean," reprend Castiel, alors que son cœur bat si vite. Si vite, parce que Dean lui fait confiance. "Tu peux aimer ça, parce que ça peut être différent, si tu acceptes que les gens puissent avoir de bonnes intentions envers toi quand ils te touchent."

"Ça ne voudra pas dire que-"

"Ça ne voudra rien dire, Dean. C'est entre toi et moi."

Dean respire un peu, toujours immobile, les mains sur les genoux de Castiel, quand celui-ci fait glisser ses doigts contre la peau douce de l'intérieur de ses coudes. Dean est secoué par un frisson, qui remonte jusqu'à ses épaules, tandis que Castiel étudie attentivement les émotions qui passent sur son visage. Il caresse ses avant-bras, appuie un peu plus avec ses pouces, et Dean le regarde dans les yeux. "J'aime bien," finit-il par dire, un peu surpris par ses sentiments. "C'est vrai que ce n'est pas… Tu sais."

"Douloureux?"

"Mmh," fait Dean, alors que Castiel le relâche, pour prendre seulement une de ses mains, qu'il serre un peu plus fort. Dean le laisse faire, même si une partie de lui a envie de fuir. "Cas, s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, Cas, j'ai-"

"Dean," la voix douce, vibrante de toute la tendresse qu'il ressent.

"Je ne suis pas prêt pour… toi, Cas. Pas comme ça."

"Je sais."

Castiel lui sourit doucement. "Je sais, Dean," répète-t-il.


	12. Si ça pouvait suffire

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus léger, mais le chemin est encore long, parce qu'on ne peut pas réellement tout effacer avec un peu d'amour. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas comme ça.**

 **Merci encore, et bonne lecture!**

 **.**

"Est-ce que tu es de garde, cette nuit?" demande Dean, alors que Castiel règle le débit de la perfusion qu'il vient d'installer.

"Oui, mais ça va sûrement être assez calme, alors je passerai quand j'aurai un peu de temps."

Dean lui adresse un sourire. "D'accord."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?"

"Mmh," en réfléchissant. "Sucré. Comme… du chocolat."

"Du chocolat, je devrais pouvoir en trouver," répond Castiel avant de rassembler les emballages de tout ce qu'il a utilisé pour refaire les pansements de Dean. "Tu es fatigué?"

"Non."

"Tu sais, Dean, les patients transfusés il y a peu de temps sont censés dormir."

Haussant les épaules, comme s'il se fichait pas mal de ce que les _patients transfusés il y a peu de temps_ sont censés faire, Dean attrape la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. "Je vais regarder la télé."

"Est-ce que tu as peur?"

"Cas, s'il te plaît," élude-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

"Tu peux me le dire, si tu as-"

"Je ne suis juste pas fatigué."

Castiel se mord l'intérieur de la joue, parce qu'il déteste ce que Dean lui montre quand il a décidé de rester sur ses positions. Quand il se referme d'un seul coup, sans lui laisser l'espoir de pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il ressent. "Je reviens," capitule Castiel, en se retournant. Il sort de la pièce, pour ne revenir que quelques minutes plus tard. "Tiens."

Il pose une tablette de chocolat au lait devant Dean, qui sourit.

"Ça te va?" demande Castiel.

"Merci beaucoup," en déchirant doucement l'emballage, pour casser quatre carrés de chocolat. "T'en veux?"

"Non, mais c'est gentil de demander."

Dean penche la tête, les yeux sur Castiel, qui reste debout devant lui, sans vraiment bouger. "Tu dis que je ne dors pas, Cas, mais toi, tu ne manges que des trucs bizarres, avec des feuilles dessus."

"Des légumes, Dean," avec un petit rire. "Peut-être que tu devrais essayer."

"Oh, il y a beaucoup de choses que je devrais faire, mais que je ne fais pas."

"Ça, c'est sûr," acquiesce Castiel. "Bon, je devais aussi te dire que c'est le docteur Richmond qui est de garde toute la nuit, alors il devrait passer te voir, à un moment donné."

"Et?"

Castiel a une légère hésitation. "Essaie d'être… au moins… pas trop détestable, d'accord?"

"Je suis détestable par nature," réplique Dean, du chocolat plein la bouche.

"C'est faux, Dean, tu n'es pas détestable quand tu as décidé de ne pas l'être."

Dean hausse un sourcil. "Il me semble bien, si mes souvenirs sont bons, que tu as utilisé le mot _détestable_ pour me décrire, quand Charlie te l'a demandé."

"Mais j'ai aussi utilisé le mot _adorable._ "

"C'est vrai," admet Dean. "T'étais sûrement bourré."

"Dean," en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le petit sourire, sur les lèvres de Dean, le fait sourire aussi. Castiel soupire, et Dean finit par hocher la tête. "Je pense que si je ne parle pas au docteur Richmond, ça va. Si je ne dis rien, je ne peux pas être… détestable, hein, Cas?"

"Tes yeux parlent beaucoup, tu sais."

"C'est parce que j'ai le regard vif."

"On peut dire ça, oui," rit Castiel. "Essaie aussi de te reposer un peu, tu veux bien? Je sais que pour l'instant, tu n'as pas trop de symptômes de sevrage, mais-"

"Cas, je sais," en le coupant. "Laisse-moi profiter de maintenant."

Castiel hoche la tête. "Je repasserai," ajoute-t-il avant de sortir, laissant la porte ouverte.

Dean reste devant la télévision, termine la tablette de chocolat en guettant une envie de vomir qui ne vient pas. Ses mains tremblent beaucoup, et plus les minutes passent, plus il a chaud. Comme des vagues de chaleur qui ravagent l'intérieur de son corps. Il essaie de respirer doucement, mais sursaute légèrement quand le docteur Richmond tape contre la porte ouverte, un peu avant minuit. Dean lui jette un coup d'œil, et ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir agacé.

"Je peux entrer?" demande le médecin, sa voix un peu trop douce.

"Comme si vous aviez besoin de ma permission."

Richmond s'approche du lit, presque timidement. "Je suis de garde, et-"

"Je sais," l'interrompt Dean.

"Dean, je ne suis pas seulement venu pour t'examiner," en s'appuyant sur la barrière métallique du bout du lit. "Je voulais m'excuser."

"Pour quelle raison?"

"Je suis désolé d'avoir été si peu… compréhensif, et de ne pas avoir cherché à réellement t'aider. D'avoir pensé que tu n'étais rien d'autre que-"

"Inutile de le dire," en détournant un peu les yeux. "Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez, parce que je le pense aussi. Et on a raison, vous savez. On a raison, tous les deux."

Dean a un petit rire, à la limite du sarcasme, puis se passe une main dans les cheveux, avale difficilement sa salive. "Je ne vous aime pas," reprend-il.

"Je sais," répond Richmond. "Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait quand même parler de ce matin."

"Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec vous."

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit?"

"Non, mais peu importe, parce que de toute façon, ce n'était pas pour vous."

Richmond a un court moment d'hésitation, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, le plus loin possible de Dean, qui ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais finit par ne rien dire, pour se contenter de lever les yeux au ciel. "C'était pour ton père," reprend le médecin.

"Mon père," siffle Dean, sur un ton glacial. "Mon père est très bien là où il est."

"D'accord, tu ne veux pas en parler."

"Castiel a mis du temps, avant de réussir à me faire parler, et en plus, j'étais déchiré, alors vous croyez vraiment qu'il suffit que vous me disiez que vous êtes désolé pour que j'ai soudainement assez confiance pour vous raconter mon enfance merdique avec un père vraiment plus que merdique? Vous avez vraiment de l'espoir. Un peu trop d'espoir, peut-être, parce que vous êtes probablement une des dernières personnes avec qui je pourrais éventuellement avoir envie de parler."

Dean se détourne, et le docteur Richmond prend une inspiration. "Très bien," répond-il, avant d'attraper son stéthoscope. "Je peux quand même écouter ton cœur, s'il te plaît?"

"Mmh," grogne Dean.

Richmond se lève, et Dean le surveille du coin de l'œil quand il écoute attentivement les battements de son cœur. "Tu peux respirer profondément, plusieurs fois?" demande le médecin, en déplaçant le stéthoscope, sans gestes brusques. "C'est un tout petit peu rapide, mais rien d'alarmant."

Il recule pour regarder Dean, qui reste impassible, tout en continuant de respirer. Richmond remet le stéthoscope sur ses épaules. "Comment tu te sens?"

"J'ai très chaud."

"Tu as mangé quelque chose?"

"Une tablette de chocolat."

"La tablette en entier?" en haussant un sourcil.

"Oui."

"Tu penses que tu vas vomir?"

Dean secoue la tête. "Non, ça va," dit-il.

"Tu as dormi?"

"Non," soupire Dean, agacé. "Je vous dis que ça va."

"Tu es censé dormir, Dean," insiste Richmond. "Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et tu dois te reposer pour récupérer."

"Vous m'avez donné du sang tout neuf, et j'ai dormi, aujourd'hui."

"Tu as dormi sous sédatif, ce n'est pas-"

"Je vais très bien."

Richmond pousse un léger soupir de résignation. "D'accord, mais dis-le si tu ne te sens pas bien," conseille-t-il. "Je suis là cette nuit, mais si tu ne veux pas me parler, tu peux appeler Castiel, ou Jason, il est là aussi."

Dean agite la main sans répondre, et Richmond finit par quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Les minutes continuent de défiler, et Dean se lève. Il sort dans le couloir, marche jusqu'au bureau des infirmiers, même si sa tête tourne un peu. Castiel, assis derrière une pile de dossiers, lève les yeux vers lui. "Tu es censé être-"

"Si j'entends encore une fois n'importe qui me dire ce que je suis censé faire, je vais péter un câble," le coupe Dean en se laissant tomber sur la chaise, en face de lui. "Et si je reste encore une heure dans cette chambre de malheur, je vais aussi péter un câble. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il fait un signe en direction des documents que Castiel a sous les yeux. "Je remplis des dossiers," répond celui-ci.

"Je peux t'aider?"

"Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je dois noter dans les dossiers d'autres patients que toi," avec un petit rire amusé.

Le regard de Dean bifurque vers l'étagère collée contre le mur, à sa gauche. "Est-ce que mon dossier est là-dedans?" demande-t-il en se levant.

"Dean-"

"Ne te dérange pas, je vais le trouver tout seul," en commençant à parcourir les dossiers. Dean pousse un petit cri victorieux lorsqu'il trouve le sien. "Tu vois, Cas, j'ai trouvé."

Il retourne s'asseoir, en grognant, gêné par sa perfusion, et par ses mains trop tremblantes. Castiel penche la tête. "Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de lire ton dossier, et je suis sûr que tu sais aussi que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici."

"Tu veux que je te donne un conseil, Cas?" rétorque Dean en ouvrant le dossier. "Arrête d'obéir aux règles."

"Ce n'est pas un conseil, ça, Dean."

"Mmh," en parcourant les documents des yeux. "Peut-être, mais tu devrais le suivre quand même."

Castiel n'a pas le cœur à protester, alors il se contente d'observer Dean. Celui-ci lit, fronce les sourcils, sourit un peu, a parfois un petit rire, des soupirs, puis relève la tête vers lui. "Je n'ai pas le droit de lire ça, mais il n'y a que des choses que je sais déjà," fait-il remarquer. "En revanche, il n'y a écrit nulle part que je suis… craquant. Passe-moi un crayon."

"Je ne vais pas te laisser écrire ça dans ton dossier médical, Dean," répond Castiel en secouant la tête.

"Mais si," avant de se pencher pour s'emparer d'un crayon, dans le pot près de l'ordinateur. "Craquant, c'est bien, ça veut dire mignon, et ça ne sonne pas comme… comme… Oh, et puis tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Je sais."

Dean n'ajoute rien, essaie d'écrire, mais grogne en secouant la main. Il ferme les yeux, souffle pour ne pas s'énerver. Castiel tend la main. "Je vais écrire," propose-t-il.

"Non, ça-"

"Dean."

Dean renonce, puis lui tend le dossier, alors que Castiel remet le crayon à sa place pour prendre un feutre rouge, arrachant un petit rire à Dean. "Fais voir," demande celui-ci quand Castiel repose le feutre, avant d'obtempérer, sourire aux lèvres. "Là, c'est bien. Merci, Cas."

"Je vais avoir des problèmes pour ça, tu sais? Pour ça, et parce que tu es dans le bureau des infirmiers, aussi."

"Demande-moi de partir, dans ce cas," réplique Dean, l'air malicieux.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te demander de partir."

"Mmh."

Sans prévenir, Dean attrape toute la pile de dossiers, posée sur le bureau, avant que Castiel puisse l'en empêcher. "Dean, non, tu ne peux pas lire ça," en essayant de récupérer la pile, sans succès.

"Je suis tenu au secret médical," s'amuse Dean.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu ne sais même pas ce-"

Dean lui fait signe de se taire, puis lève la main droite. Il prend une inspiration, l'air sérieux et concentré. Ferme les yeux. "D'accord, alors je jure de ne rien dire, à personne, de tout ce que je lirai. Promis, juré, et je ne vais pas parler du truc avec l'enfer, parce que, de toute façon, c'est probablement là que j'irai. Mais ça ne peut pas vraiment être pire qu'ici, alors-"

"Dean, s'il te plaît," en le coupant, soudain beaucoup moins enclin à sourire.

"Quoi?"

"Tu n'iras pas en enfer, si jamais l'enfer existe."

"Peu importe," finit par souffler Dean, avant de reposer les dossiers sur le bureau. "Je n'ai même plus envie de lire ça, ah… et puis putain, Cas, il fait super chaud, ici, et j'ai vraiment envie de boire. Du whisky, mais du whisky qui vient de passer toute une nuit dans le frigo, parce que j'ai-"

Prenant brutalement conscience de l'absurdité de tout ce qu'il est en train de dire, Dean s'arrête, puis soupire. "Donc je suis en train de perdre les pédales."

"Non," répond doucement Castiel. "Je ne peux pas te donner du whisky, mais par contre, je peux te donner des glaçons. Si tu les laisses sur ta langue, ça va te rafraîchir un peu."

"D'accord," en hochant la tête, alors que Castiel se lève pour aller jusqu'au frigo. Il prend un verre, met les glaçons à l'intérieur, puis le tend à Dean, qui lui adresse un regard reconnaissant. "J'ai quand même envie de boire, Cas. Je crois que je pourrais boire de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix."

"Je sais, mais ça va passer."

"Ah ouais, et si ça ne passe pas?" en haussant le ton.

"Tu es en train de t'énerver, Dean," lui fait remarquer Castiel.

"Oui, merci, je suis au courant."

Dean pousse un grognement de frustration, puis met deux glaçons dans sa bouche. "Je sais," reprend-il. "Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve, et oh, ça m'énerve. J'ai le cerveau en vrac, puis franchement, quel intérêt d'arrêter la drogue, si c'est pour me sentir comme ça?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question?"

"Non," en serrant les dents.

"Alors, est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle le docteur Richmond?"

"Mais non, Cas, _non_ , je ne veux pas que tu appelles qui que ce soit," s'emporte Dean, avant de se lever d'un bond.

Il se retourne, et tombe sur Jason, qui entre à ce moment-là. L'infirmier hausse un sourcil intrigué. "Je ne savais pas que-"

"Ne me dis pas que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, parce que je vais m'énerver."

"Mmh," fait Jason en le contournant pour passer derrière le bureau. "Tu as déjà l'air énervé, Dean, mais si tu veux, je ne vais rien dire. Principalement parce que-"

Dean éclate brutalement de rire, puis se rassoit. "Ouais," dit-il. "D'accord, arrête de parler, maintenant."

"Les sautes d'humeur font également partie du sevrage," dit Castiel. "Ça aussi, ça va passer."

"Tu as toi-même dit à Charlie que j'avais déjà des sautes d'humeur."

"La drogue fait cet effet-là, tu sais," intervient Jason, en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de celle de Castiel. "Ou peut-être que c'est juste que tu as un caractère de merde."

"Merci de ton intervention, mais mon caractère est super," avant de se tourner un peu vers Castiel. "Hein, Cas?"

Celui-ci se mord la lèvre, ne dit rien pendant un petit moment. Assez longtemps pour que Dean hausse un sourcil. "Très honnêtement, Dean, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu peux parfois être… disons, agréable."

"Tu vas y aller, toi, en enfer."

Castiel et Jason rient en même temps, et Dean grogne. "Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de mentir, et me dire que je suis super."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne l'étais pas, mais reconnais que, pour reprendre les mots de Jason, tu as un caractère de merde."

"Peut-être," finit par admettre Dean, avant de reprendre son verre. "Je peux ravoir des glaçons?"

"Tu peux même avoir de la grenadine avec des glaçons dedans," sourit Jason.

Il disparaît par la porte des vestiaires, pour revenir avec la bouteille de sirop. "Tiens," dit-il en la tendant à Dean. Jason prend de nouveaux glaçons dans le frigo, et une bouteille d'eau, qu'il pose sur le bureau.

"Merci," fait Dean, au moment où le téléphone de Castiel sonne.

"C'est Richmond," dit-il en se levant. "Je dois y aller, mais… Dean?"

"Oui?"

"Tu ne veux pas dormir?"

"Cas," en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Il est presque deux heures du matin, et je pense que si tu ne dors pas, au moins un peu cette nuit, tu vas-"

Dean le fixe, tout en sirotant sa grenadine, et Castiel s'interrompt lui-même. "Tu ne m'écoutes même pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'écoute, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je fais attention à ce que tu dis."

"Tu vois," fait remarquer Jason. "C'est ce que je voulais dire, quand je parlais de ton caractère de merde, mais c'est vrai que c'était peut-être largement en-dessous de la réalité."

Castiel soupire. "Je peux vous laisser tous les deux ici?" demande-t-il, plus à Dean qu'à Jason.

"Cas, je te rappelle que j'ai vingt-huit ans, pas six."

"Je vais le surveiller, ne t'inquiète pas," surenchérit Jason, s'attirant un regard mauvais de la part de Dean, qui pourtant ne dit rien.

Castiel hoche la tête. "Je reviens dès que je peux."

Il quitte la pièce. Dean vide son verre, puis le repose sur le bureau pour remettre de la grenadine, de l'eau et des glaçons dedans. "Je peux te demander un truc, Jason?"

"Ça dépend ce que tu-"

"Ce que tu m'as dit, l'autre jour, quand j'étais sur le point de claquer," reprend Dean, sans attendre qu'il ait terminé. "Est-ce que c'était vrai?"

"Tu crois que j'aurais pu mentir sur quelque chose comme ça?"

"Les gens mentent," en haussant les épaules. "Même Cas, qui est un peu comme un ange tombé du ciel. Il ment aussi. Il m'a menti quand j'ai failli sauter du toit de mon immeuble, parce que… les gens mentent. Surtout quand ils pensent que c'est pour sauver quelqu'un qui s'apprête à mourir."

"Sur quoi est-ce qu'il t'a menti?"

"Il a dit que-" en prenant une inspiration qui lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. "Il a dit que je pouvais souffrir moins."

Jason penche la tête, et l'observe un moment, sans essayer de poser de questions, parce qu'il a le sentiment que Dean ne répondra pas. "Je ne t'ai pas menti, Dean," finit-il par dire. "Sarah était dépressive, et j'ai… vraiment essayé de l'aider, même si elle passait son temps à me repousser, à dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ce que je voulais faire pour elle. Je l'ai aidée, j'étais _là,_ mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ça n'a jamais vraiment suffit, et ça n'aurait jamais pu suffire, parce que je pense qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait se suicider. Elle voulait mourir, et peut-être que parfois, on ne peut pas l'empêcher."

"Alors pourquoi tu as dit que je-"

"Parce que j'ai été à la place de Castiel," en le coupant. "Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir si impuissant et de vouloir à tout prix sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut plus vivre. Je sais aussi ce que c'est, de perdre."

"Cas n'a pas perdu," souffle Dean, avant de détourner les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" ose Jason.

"Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire."

Dean a un petit rire, trop spontané mais en même temps trop forcé, puis passe ses mains sur ses avant-bras, en évitant ses bandages. Il se demande vaguement si Castiel n'a pas déjà perdu, finalement. "Je fais du mal à Cas," dit-il. "Je sais que je le fais souffrir, parce que je sais qu'il voudrait bien que je puisse promettre d'être encore là, dans un an, à la même heure, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Peut-être que je vais… vivre. Mais peut-être pas, et peut-être qu'il finira par arrêter d'être là."

"Peut-être que tu ne seras plus là dans un an, à la même heure, c'est vrai, mais, Dean, pour l'instant, tu es en vie, et je pense que Castiel n'attend rien d'autre de toi. Je pense qu'il sait que c'est très dur, et que tu tiens assez à lui pour-"

"Je n'ai pas tenu assez à lui quand je me suis ouvert les veines alors qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté," l'interrompt Dean.

Et la culpabilité transperce dans sa voix.

La culpabilité fait vibrer tous les mots de Dean. Tous les mots, même ceux qu'il ne prononce pas. Ceux qui restent en suspens, dans le silence.

"Tu l'a fait parce que tu pensais qu'il pourrait te sauver?" demande doucement Jason.

"Non," un ton plus bas, les larmes aux yeux. "Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que j'allais mourir, et qu'à ce moment-là, je me fichais de savoir à quel point vivre ça pourrait le briser. Je me fichais de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, qu'il penserait que c'était sa faute."

"Et maintenant, est-ce que tu-"

"Je me déteste pour ça."


	13. Vouloir et pouvoir

**Nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre, à la fois pour aider Dean, et pour en apprendre plus sur Cas, un peu plus tard**

 **Dean n'en fait qu'à sa tête, il reste Dean, et c'est difficile d'accepter l'aide des autres, alors… un pas à la fois (en avant ou en arrière, d'ailleurs)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, merci de me lire, en fait**

.

Dean passe le reste de la nuit dans le bureau des infirmiers, parfois avec Jason, parfois avec Castiel, parfois les deux. Il rit, il se plaint, s'énerve un peu, aussi, par moments, puis refuse ne serait-ce que de s'allonger. Castiel ne l'oblige à rien, et même si Dean a conscience de la désapprobation dans ses yeux, il fait semblant de ne pas voir.

Le lendemain arrive rapidement, et Charlie a un mouvement de recul quand elle se retrouve en face de Dean en entrant. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils. "Tu n'es pas-" avant d'être interrompue par Castiel, qui secoue la tête, pour la dissuader de continuer. "D'accord… Alors je vais juste dire que j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas du café, que tu es en train de boire."

"Depuis quand est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de boire un café le matin?"

"Ce n'est pas le matin pour toi, puisque d'après ce que je sais, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit."

"Cas non plus, il n'a pas dormi," en haussant les épaules, avant de poser sa tasse sur le bureau. "Je ne suis pas fatigué."

Charlie pousse un soupir d'exaspération. "Tu es fatigué, c'est marqué sur ton front, Dean, alors je voudrais que tu te reposes. C'est ce que tu es censé faire. Te reposer, parler, et-"

"Tu peux arrêter de me casser les couilles?"

Castiel tousse, tandis que Dean se lève, pour quitter prestement le bureau, en ajoutant :

"T'es la personne la plus casse-couilles que j'ai rencontrée, Charlie."

"Dis-moi, Castiel," reprend celle-ci, une fois seule avec l'infirmier. "Ça t'arrive d'avoir envie de le gifler?"

"Oh, oui," avec un petit sourire.

"Je vais me retenir, parce que même s'il ne me dit pas grand-chose, je devine beaucoup, mais parfois, sincèrement, je pourrais vraiment le gifler," poursuit Charlie. "Il est tellement... je ne sais même pas quel mot utiliser."

"Têtu?" propose Castiel.

Charlie n'a pas le temps de répondre, parce que Dean réapparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. "C'est avec Cas, ou c'est avec moi, que t'es censée parler?"

"Tu peux essayer de te calmer?"

"Non, je ne peux pas essayer de me calmer, parce que tu vois, j'ai l'impression que mon sang est en train de bouillir, je tremble, j'ai mal à la tête, et je suis très énervé," rétorque Dean, haussant le ton à chaque mot. "Et tout ça, c'est parce que vous trouvez ça marrant de me laisser dans cet état, alors qu'il y a une manière très simple de m'aider à aller mieux. Tu sais ce que c'est?"

"Dean, s'il te-"

"Je vais te le dire, moi," en la coupant. "Donnez-moi plus de médicaments."

"Dean," intervient Castiel. "Personne ne trouve ça _marrant_ , mais personne ne va non plus te donner quoique ce soit, alors-"

"Putain, Cas, tes leçons de morale, j'en ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment assez."

Castiel prend une inspiration, sans s'énerver. Il hoche la tête. "Tu peux en avoir assez, tu peux même en avoir tant que tu veux, ça ne va rien changer au fait que la drogue, c'est terminé pour toi."

"Ça ne me plaît pas," marmonne Dean.

"Je sais."

"Toi aussi, tu me casses les couilles."

"On avait compris," répond Castiel. "Tout le monde te casse les couilles."

Dean le fusille du regard, puis fait brusquement volte-face pour sortir.

Charlie hausse un sourcil. "Il y a quelque chose chez toi, Castiel, qui a de l'effet sur lui," dit-elle, avant de suivre Dean jusque dans sa chambre. Celui-ci s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit, prend son oreiller pour jouer avec la housse, soudain nerveux.

"Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler."

"C'est normal, Dean," le rassure Charlie, en s'asseyant en face de lui.

"Je déteste ça," avant de relever la tête. "Désolé d'avoir dit que tu me cassais les couilles."

"C'est rien," avec un sourire. "Même si en fait, je suis à peu près sûre que tu le penses."

"C'est vrai."

"Pour Castiel aussi, c'est vrai?"

"Non," fait Dean, un peu du bout des lèvres, comme s'il espérait que Charlie n'entende pas vraiment. "Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de Cas avec une autre personne que Cas."

"D'accord," acquiesce Charlie. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir, Dean?"

Celui-ci détourne brièvement les yeux, puis hausse les épaules. "Je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout."

"Il y a une différence entre ne pas pouvoir dormir, et ne pas _vouloir_ dormir."

"Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas?" réplique Dean.

"Tu t'empêches de dormir, maintenant, et tu le faisais déjà avant d'être hospitalisé," dit Charlie. "Mais les amphétamines ne sont plus là, Dean, alors-"

"Tu peux laisser les amphétamines en dehors de ça?"

"Est-ce que tu as envie d'en prendre?"

"Devine," ironise Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. "C'est vraiment ta spécialité de poser des questions stupides, ou alors ça t'amuse d'essayer de me mettre le plus en colère possible?"

"Besoin ou envie, Dean?" en ignorant les sarcasmes.

"Il y a une différence?"

Dean change de position, ramène ses genoux contre son torse, et repose l'oreiller à côté de lui, le regard fixé sur Charlie, qui garde le silence pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est censé répondre à sa propre question. "D'accord," finit-il par admettre. "Mon corps en a besoin parce que je suis en manque, mais _moi,_ j'en ai envie. Est-ce que c'est la bonne réponse?"

"Mmh," reprend Charlie. "Si tant est qu'il y ait une bonne réponse, alors oui, c'est celle-là."

"Génial," sur un ton trop amer.

"Tu peux me citer une bonne raison qui justifierait cette envie de prendre des amphétamines?"

"Tu m'en donnerais?" les sourcils haussés.

"Probablement pas," répond Charlie. "Seulement une raison, Dean."

Celui-ci semble réfléchir un moment, puis soupire doucement. "Est-ce que tu as déjà été défoncée, Charlie?" alors qu'elle secoue la tête. "Je m'en doutais, en fait, parce que tu n'as pas une tête à être défoncée, mais bon, moi, je suis presque sûr d'avoir passé au moins la moitié de ma vie dans les vapes. Et qui voudrait ne pas l'être, sincèrement? Il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui justifie que j'accepte de souffrir comme ça."

"Tu souffres beaucoup, maintenant?"

"Je souffre tout le temps, Charlie, plus ou moins, mais tout le temps."

"Et quand est-ce que c'est moins, en dehors des moments où tu es défoncé?"

"Oh, je te vois venir," fait Dean avec un rire ironique. "Tu ne me feras pas admettre quoique ce soit, parce que tu sais ce que je pense? je pense que ça ne vaut pas le coup, peu importe à quel point Cas peut-"

Le sourire de Charlie est si éblouissant que Dean ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir. "Tu vois," dit-elle tout de même. "Tu l'admets sans moi."

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'es chiante, Charlie," en marmonnant, presque rageusement. "La réalité, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas déjà barré de cet hôpital. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'accepte d'essayer d'arrêter de me droguer, parce que de toute façon, je vais recommencer dès que j'aurai un pied dehors."

"C'est bien pour cette raison que tu n'es pas près de sortir d'ici, Dean," réplique Charlie, neutre. "Tu vas rester jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus un danger pour toi-même, et si tu replonges quand j'aurai décidé de te laisser rentrer, tu reviendras, et on reprendra depuis le début. Et si ce n'est pas encore suffisant, on recommencera _encore_. Je ne vais pas te lâcher, Dean, alors tu peux me trouver chiante, tu peux même me détester si ça t'aide à avancer. Peu importe si ça veut dire qu'à la fin, tu es sobre."

"L'espoir fait vivre, hein?"

Charlie penche la tête en le regardant, tellement consciente du fait que Dean a lâché prise depuis longtemps. "Oui, Dean," avec un léger sourire, les yeux dans les siens. "L'espoir fait vivre."

.

Le cinquième jour, Dean ne dort toujours pas, autant parce qu'il ne veut pas, que parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir. Il passe son temps à faire les cent pas dans le couloir et à hurler sur tout le personnel médical. Son corps est en feu, il ne peut même pas envisager l'idée de manger quoique ce soit sans avoir la nausée, même s'il ne vomit pas encore.

Castiel s'approche de lui, doucement, pour ne pas le faire sursauter. "Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir, au moins?" demande-t-il, sans avoir l'impression d'être écouté.

"Non," réplique Dean, sèchement, tout en continuant à marcher.

"Dean, tu-" avant de s'interrompre, pour fixer un point derrière Dean. "Gabe?"

Dean se retourne, pour voir un homme s'avancer, avec un sourire trop grand, des yeux trop pétillants. "Salut, Cassie."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demande Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

Gabriel ignore son petit-frère, pour se concentrer sur Dean, qui le fixe toujours. "Je parie que tu es Dean," dit-il. "Et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort."

"Je vais bien," répond Dean, les dents serrées.

"Cassie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."

"Eh bien peut-être que _Cassie_ devrait apprendre à se taire."

"Mmh," fait Gabriel en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel. "Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire quand tu parlais d'une tête de mule."

Dean se tourne vers Castiel, hausse un sourcil. "J'espère que ce n'est pas moi, la tête de mule en question, Cas."

"Si, c'est toi," rit Gabriel, alors que Castiel résiste à l'envie de se taper la tête d'une main, sentant les problèmes arriver de très loin. "Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de me le dire, parce que je suis psychiatre, tu sais, et… _oh_ , et je devine à la tête que tu fais qu'il ne te l'a pas dit."

"Peut-être parce qu'il sait que je déteste les psys."

"Généralement, les gens qui ont réellement besoin d'une thérapie détestent les psys," rétorque Gabriel avec un sourire encore plus grand. "Ce qui en dit vraiment très long à ton sujet. Même si, à te voir maintenant, je sais déjà que tu as besoin d'une thérapie."

Sans le lâcher du regard, Dean rit, sarcastique. "Oh, alors en plus d'être psy, t'es un connard."

"Peut-être, mais toi, tu devrais t'allonger, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts."

"Cas, tu ne pourrais pas virer ton frère avant qu'il ne me fasse sortir de mes gonds, s'il te plaît?" demande Dean, les yeux bifurquant vers Castiel, qui observe la scène sans essayer d'intervenir.

Gabriel penche la tête, pas avec cet air candide qu'a Castiel, mais c'est quand même ressemblant. "Ça a l'air assez violent, comme sevrage," reprend-il sans laisser à son frère l'occasion d'en placer une. "Tu trouves que toutes les drogues que tu as prises valaient la peine de souffrir comme ça maintenant?"

"C'était pas mal, ouais," un ton plus haut, le dédain transpirant dans sa voix.

"Ça suffit," finit par dire Castiel. "Gabe, arrête, et, Dean, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu veux bien me regarder?"

Doucement, Dean obtempère. Castiel lui adresse un petit sourire, qui a pour effet de calmer la colère de Dean. "Je te regarde," répond celui-ci.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas dormir, mais tu pourrais juste rester allongé un moment," en indiquant du menton la porte de la chambre. "Juste un moment."

"Tu restes un peu avec moi?"

"Oui."

L'expression sur le visage de Dean s'adoucit, et il hoche lentement la tête. "D'accord."

"Gabe, tu pourrais m'attendre un moment, s'il te plaît?"

"Pas de problèmes."

Une fois dans la chambre de Dean, celui-ci se glisse sous les couvertures, et fronce les sourcils quand Castiel s'assoit juste à côté de lui, à sa droite, pour éviter la perfusion. "Qu'est-ce que- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je t'aide," en baissant un peu la tête de lit. "Allonge-toi."

"Non, Cas, non, je ne peux pas."

"Essaie."

"Mais j'ai-"

"Je vais m'allonger avec toi, je peux te caresser les cheveux, si tu as envie, mais je peux aussi ne pas le faire," le coupe Castiel. "Ce n'est que moi, et tu es en sécurité tant que je reste là, avec toi."

"Les rêves sont plus intenses, à cause du sevrage, et je ne-" proteste Dean, avec de moins en moins de réticence.

"Je te réveillerai."

"Mais-"

"Tu peux t'endormir, Dean, et ça va aller, je te le promets," avant de s'allonger, légèrement sur le côté. "N'aie pas peur."

Dean frissonne quand le corps de Castiel entre en contact avec le sien, mais il finit quand même par accepter de s'étendre à côté de lui. Timidement, il se tourne dans sa direction, la tête presque contre son torse. "D'accord, Cas, mais je ne suis pas sûr de réussir."

Et pourtant, il suffit de quelques minutes pour que sa respiration s'apaise, et qu'il se laisse un peu plus aller contre Castiel, qui caresse doucement sa pommette avec son pouce. Le souffle de Dean est régulier, et il ne bouge pas beaucoup, ne gémit pas. Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, ni de se débattre avec quelque chose que personne d'autre ne peut voir. Castiel ne bouge pas non plus, écoute ses inspirations, et tous les petits sons qui sortent de la bouche de Dean.

Il relève les yeux pour croiser le regard du docteur Singer, qui fait un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de s'arrêter. "Depuis combien de temps?" articule-t-il silencieusement. Castiel lève deux de ses doigts, pour deux heures, puis fait un autre geste de la main, plus vague, pour signifier qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sûr. Le médecin hoche la tête, avant de repartir dans le couloir.

Castiel reste là un certain temps, somnolant légèrement, jusqu'à ce que Dean se réveille, vers le milieu de la soirée. "Cas?"

Sa voix est rauque, enrouée, presque comme s'il allait pleurer.

"Oui," sans le lâcher, alors que Dean est toujours immobile, contre lui.

"Je suis encore fatigué, Cas, je suis vraiment fatigué."

"Je sais," répond Castiel, la main dans ses cheveux. "Est-ce que ça va, Dean?"

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser qu'il ne parle pas de son état physique. Dean secoue un peu la tête, faiblement. "Non," dit-il. "Ça ne va pas, et je suis… je suis désolé d'avoir toujours envie de mourir, d'être toujours si triste et pas assez stable. Je suis désolé d'être en colère, d'être vraiment… en colère. Et je suis désolé de ne pas réussir à t'aimer _plus_ , comme tu le fais, toi."

"Tu m'aimes suffisamment."

"Je-" et la voix de Dean _craque._

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser," reprend Castiel, le cœur broyé par les sanglots que Dean ne peut pas retenir. "Je sais que c'est difficile, Dean, et je sais que tu penses que tu ne vas pas y arriver, peut-être même que tu ne _veux_ pas y arriver, parce que c'est long, et vraiment _difficile_ , mais si tu pouvais te rendre compte de tout ce que tu as réussi à faire depuis que je t'ai rencontré."

Dean attrape la main de Castiel pour la serrer. C'est spontané, presque instinctif, et vraiment _plus._ "Tu sais, j'ai… rêvé de toi," murmure-t-il. "J'ai rêvé de tes yeux, et de ta voix, et pour la première fois de ma vie, il n'y avait pas mon père, et… Cas?"

"Oui?"

"Pourquoi ton frère est là?"

"Je ne sais pas," répond Castiel, en caressant sa tempe. "Je lui demanderai plus tard."

"Il doit me détester."

"Oh, non," avec un petit rire. "Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien, au contraire. Sinon il n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il t'a dit."

"C'était une manière étrange de me faire réagir? De _m'aider_?"

"Oui."

Dean a un petit rire, puis remue un peu, sans essayer de se lever. "Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser."

" _Toi,_ tu envisages de t'excuser?" s'étonne Castiel.

"Mmh," en se mordillant la lèvre. "T'as raison, c'est pas mon genre."

Castiel sourit, puis relève la tête. "Ne sursaute pas," dit-il. "Charlie vient d'entrer dans la chambre, et elle est à trois mètres de toi."

Dean n'essaie pas de se retourner vers la porte, mais se tend quand même un peu. Charlie se racle la gorge. "Comment tu te sens, Dean?"

"Oh, vraiment super bien," plein d'ironie.

"Je vois," fait Charlie. "Tu es encore capable d'être sarcastique, c'est un bon point."

"Probable," en se retournant doucement pour la regarder. "Tu m'excuses, Charlie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler maintenant. Je suis fatigué, et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un pour moins d'un demi verre de n'importe quoi. Même de l'eau de javel, ça m'irait, à ce stade, et puis le son de ta voix m'agace, aussi. Je suis désolé de te le dire, parce que je t'aime bien, mais arrête de parler, au moins ce soir, d'accord?"

"Je suis ravie de savoir que finalement, tu m'apprécies, Dean, même si c'est dit d'une manière si peu agréable," répond Charlie. "Essaie de dormir encore un peu, mais ne monopolise pas trop Castiel. Lui aussi, il a besoin de dormir."

Sans vraiment répondre, Dean se retourne vers Castiel en grognant.

Celui-ci échange un regard avec Charlie, qui hoche la tête, puis fait volte-face au moment où Gabriel apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Tu dois être Charlie, la psy de-"

"Putain," gronde Dean. "Vous trouvez vraiment que cette chambre ressemble à une salle de réunion, bordel de merde?"

"Dean," souffle Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Comment tu veux que je dorme si n'importe qui rentre ici comme dans un moulin?"

"Gabe, tu étais censé m'attendre," soupire Castiel en relevant la tête vers son frère, alors que celui-ci échange quelques mots avec Charlie, qui finit par sortir, les laissant tous les trois.

"Oui," répond Gabriel. "C'est ce que tu m'as dit, il y a plusieurs heures, mais j'en avez assez d'attendre à la cafétaria, même s'ils ont des distributeurs à bonbons vraiment-"

"Tu peux abréger, s'il te plaît?"

"Cassie, tu sais que-"

Dean éclate de rire, puis se redresse pour s'asseoir, obligeant Castiel à faire de même. "Arrête de l'appeler Cassie, sinon je ne pourrai plus jamais le prendre au sérieux."

"C'est vrai, Gabe," ajoute Castiel en se levant, pour s'étirer un peu. "Cassie, ça marchait quand j'avais dix ans."

"J'ai décidé de déménager, et de m'installer plus près de mon petit-frère," ignorant leurs remarques.

" _Quoi_?"

"C'est une bonne chose," dit Dean, en se passant une main sur le visage, pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. "C'est ton frère, Cas."

"Enfin une parole sensée," sourit Gabriel, alors que Castiel roule des yeux. "Et je voulais aussi te dire, _Castiel,_ que Raphael m'a dit de te dire que-"

Castiel fusille son frère du regard. "Ne me parle pas de Raphael," siffle-t-il. "Raphael est un sale connard infidèle, menteur, et manipulateur, et je ne veux même pas entendre parler de lui, ou de ce qu'il a à dire."

"Ouah," fait Dean, presque sidéré, en pivotant légèrement vers Gabriel. "Tu viens de réussir à énerver la personne la plus calme et la plus patiente que j'aie rencontrée de toute ma vie."

"Je ne suis pas-"

"Mais si, Cas," en le coupant. "Tu es un ange."

Gabriel rit doucement, puis adresse un sourire à son frère. "Tu devrais être heureux que quelqu'un t'apprécie à ta juste valeur."

"Tu pourrais arrêter, Gabe?" soupire Castiel. "Arrête de t'immiscer partout dans ma vie, et de jouer les psys avec moi."

"Cas, putain, c'est ton frère, alors laisse-le s'immiscer partout dans ta vie."

Castiel ouvre la bouche, mais la referme quand il prend conscience du tremblement dans la voix de Dean.

"Oh, je comprends mieux," reprend Gabriel.

"Gabe, non," prévient Castiel.

"Tu n'es pas au courant?" demande Dean, l'air sincèrement surpris, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel. "Tu ne lui as rien dit, Cas?"

"Tu voudrais que je le fasse?"

"Non."

"Je sais," avec un sourire très doux. "C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit."

Gabriel penche la tête, le regard passant de Castiel à Dean, survolant le fil invisible qui semble les relier, les _accrocher_ l'un à l'autre. "Ton frère est mort, Dean?"

"Gabriel, non mais tu-"

"Mon frère est mort," dans un murmure douloureux, l'acceptation à voix presque haute. "Mon frère est mort."

Dean baisse un peu les yeux, pose ses poings sur ses paupières fermées, le cœur brisé mais ses battements un peu moins difficiles à supporter.

Gabriel ignore Castiel, qui le prie silencieusement de ne pas intervenir, et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. "Ton frère est mort," répète-t-il posément. "Est-ce que tu peux faire quoi que ce soit contre ça?"

"Non," avant de relever les yeux.

"Non, tu ne peux rien faire," en hochant la tête. "Rien de tout ce que tu pourrais boire, ou prendre, ne ramènera ton frère. Tu as peut-être l'impression que ça t'aide à oublier, mais c'est faux. Tu ne peux pas oublier quelqu'un que tu as aimé et qui est mort, mais tu peux apprendre à avancer avec ça."

Le souffle de Dean se bloque dans sa gorge, et il se tourne vers Castiel, qui le regarde aussi, la lumière si _pure_ dans ses yeux. La beauté des traits de son visage, la douceur de tout ce qu'il ressent pour Dean. Celui-ci tend une main vers lui, et Castiel la prend, se rapproche pour s'asseoir.

"Cas, je… tu sais que je suis-"

"Je sais," répond Castiel, pour ne pas le forcer à exprimer ce que tout le monde sait déjà.


	14. Les jours

**Castiel va légèrement perdre patience avec Dean (ça arrivera encore, personne n'est parfait)**

 **Leur relation évolue, dans le bon sens, et ça va continuer dans le prochain chapitre. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 22, pour vous donner encore une idée, donc vous vous doutez qu'il y a des hauts et des bas, même si Dean ira de mieux en mieux, en quelque sorte. Bref, merci encore. Merci beaucoup, même!**

 **Bisous**

.

Le matin du sixième jour, Castiel trouve Dean assis sur le sol de la salle de bains, la joue appuyée contre le mur carrelé, les yeux fermés. "Dean?"

"Mmh?" dans un léger sursaut, sans se décoller du mur.

"Est-ce que tu veux-"

"Ne me parle pas de nourriture, Cas, je t'en supplie."

"J'allais te demander si tu voulais prendre une douche," répond Castiel, une épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Dean ouvre difficilement les yeux. "Je ne peux pas me lever."

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?"

"Je n'arrivais plus à dormir après que tu sois parti, donc j'ai regardé la télé, et ensuite, j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de manger quelque chose… je ne sais même plus ce que c'était, d'ailleurs, et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir, puis j'ai eu envie de vomir, mais quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas rester allongé plus de deux minutes sans avoir presque littéralement envie de me vomir moi-même, j'ai décidé de rester ici. Au début pour vomir, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus rien à vomir, alors maintenant, c'est surtout parce que le carrelage est frais, pendant que moi, je ne vais pas tarder à fondre, et à me transformer en flaque."

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, quelque peu amusé, puis s'approche. Il se baisse pour être à hauteur de Dean, et pose doucement une main sur son front. "Tu as de la fièvre," dit-il. "Beaucoup de fièvre, même."

"J'avais deviné tout seul, Cas, mais merci quand même," raille Dean.

"Ne bouge pas, je reviens," avant de se redresser.

"J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule," en le fusillant du regard. "Même si je voulais _bouger,_ comme tu dis, je ne pourrais pas, alors- Eh, mais où tu vas, comme ça?"

Dean soupire quand Castiel sort de la salle de bains, mais reste tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec le docteur Singer. Celui-ci fait quelques pas vers Dean, qui recommence à se plaindre. "Si jamais vous osez me demander comment ça va, je vous jure que je vais casser quelque chose."

"D'accord, alors-"

"Vous trouvez que j'aie l'air d'aller bien?" en haussant le ton, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Je suis à deux doigts de mourir, de mourir _vraiment,_ mais vous voulez que je vous dise? J'espère bien que je vais mourir, comme ça vous allez regretter d'avoir à tout prix voulu que j'arrête de me droguer, alors que franchement, si on regarde les choses en face, c'était pas vraiment de la drogue. Beaucoup de gens prennent des anxiolytiques et des stimulants, et pourtant on ne les séquestre pas comme ça."

Castiel roule des yeux. "Tu sais très bien que-"

"Mais j'en ai rien à faire!" alors que Singer pose un thermomètre sur son front en soupirant. "Vous êtes tous en train de me torturer, alors je peux avoir autant de mauvaise foi que je veux."

"Tu as de la fièvre, mais c'est encore acceptable," dit Singer. "Il faut surveiller, et si ta température monte encore, on la fera redescendre, d'accord?"

Dean agite vaguement la main, sans répondre, et le médecin se tourne vers Castiel, qui hoche la tête. "Je vais surveiller."

Singer se lève, échange quelques mots avec Castiel, mais Dean n'y fait pas attention. Il garde les yeux fixés sur le goutte-à-goutte de sa perfusion, un peu au-dessus de lui, alors que sa tête est appuyée contre le mur. Il n'écoute pas Castiel lui dire qu'il revient dans une minute, et sursaute quand il entend son prénom. "Quoi?"

"Je te demandais d'enlever ton t-shirt."

"Quoi?" répète Dean en se redressant un peu.

"Fais-moi confiance," avec un petit sourire, avant de s'approcher. "Avance-toi un peu, je vais me mettre derrière toi."

Dean le fixe avec méfiance quelques secondes, mais finit par obtempérer. Il retire son t-shirt, et pousse un petit soupir quand l'air glisse sur sa peau. Castiel s'assoit, pose une bombe d'eau thermale à côté de lui, puis laisse Dean se réinstaller entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. "Ça va?"

"Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, mais ça va."

"Ferme les yeux," répond Castiel.

"Pourquoi?"

"Ferme les yeux."

Dean ferme les yeux.

Il entend le bruit d'un bouchon qu'on ouvre, puis réprime un frisson quand une multitude de minuscules gouttelettes se déposent sur sa peau trop chaude. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demande-t-il.

"De l'eau," en pressant une nouvelle fois le spray, sur le visage de Dean. "Tu aimes?"

"C'est merveilleux," souffle Dean, en bougeant un peu.

Castiel se tend derrière lui. "Tu peux… Dean, arrête de bouger contre moi comme ça, parce que sinon-"

"Mmh," les paupières toujours closes. "Désolé. Je ne bouge plus."

Ils restent tous les deux immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, mais Dean rouvre brutalement les yeux lorsqu'il sent l'érection de Castiel contre son dos, et ne parvient pas à retenir un éclat de rire. "Apparemment, que je bouge ou pas, ça ne change rien."

"Tu sens?"

"Je vois très mal comment je pourrais ne pas sentir, Cas."

"Et ça te fait… rire?" sur un ton hésitant.

"J'ai des raisons d'avoir peur de ce que tu pourrais faire avec _ça_?"

"Tu sais que non, tu n'as pas de raisons d'avoir peur."

"Oui, je sais," réplique Dean en relevant un peu les yeux pour chercher son regard. "C'est pour ça que ça me fait rire, Cas, alors détends-toi, et pense à… je ne sais pas, moi, quelque chose que tu n'aimes vraiment pas. Ça va passer."

Castiel lui adresse un sourire, et Dean le lui rend. "En attendant, tu peux me passer le truc avec de l'eau dedans?"

"Ça s'appelle une bombe d'eau thermale, Dean," le corrige Castiel en la lui mettant dans la main.

Dean hausse les épaules, puis s'asperge le visage, avant de faire dévier le spray vers Castiel, qui pousse un cri de surprise. "Dean, ce n'est pas-"

"Si tu pouvais voir la tête que tu fais," avec un rire. "Je te jure que ça vaut de l'or."

Castiel ouvre la bouche, mais la referme en croisant le vert dans ses yeux. Dean sourit, vraiment. Il sourit tellement que ça creuse des fossettes, et Castiel pose son index sur sa joue gauche, sans arrêter de le regarder, l'inspiration qu'il n'arrive pas à prendre presque douloureuse quand il se rend compte… à quel point il est amoureux. Il est amoureux de chaque petit détail. Des fossettes, de toutes les tâches de rousseur, du moindre rayon de lumière dans ses yeux, et de la pureté dans toutes les expressions, dans les sourires, les rires, et les sentiments que Dean exprime autrement qu'avec les mots. Il est amoureux de ses gestes, de sa manière de froncer les sourcils, maintenant, et de le regarder, tellement tendrement. Et tout ce que Castiel a envie de dire, tout ce qu'il aimerait murmurer… ' _Ne meurs pas, Dean.'_

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Cas?"

"Pour rien," répond-il, la voix presque trop douce. "Pour rien."

.

Dean finit par s'endormir contre Castiel.

Celui-ci prend souvent sa température, délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller, vérifiant que la fièvre tombe. Et il fixe toute cette douceur, sur son visage, quand il n'a plus peur.

"Cassie, est-ce que tu-"

Gabriel se coupe, et s'arrête avant d'entrer. Castiel lui fait signe de se taire. "Parle moins fort," chuchote-t-il. "Dean a le sommeil léger."

"Désolé," répond Gabriel, sur le même ton, avant de s'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?"

"Savoir si on pouvait aller boire un café."

"Dans une heure," après une seconde de réflexion.

Il y a un accroc dans la respiration de Dean, mais il ne se réveille pas.

Gabriel baisse les yeux vers lui, et son regard est attiré par les bleus dans le pli de son coude, là où l'aiguille est plantée dans sa veine. Il se penche, puis tend la main.

"Gabe, non, ne le touche pas, il va-"

Dean a un violent sursaut, se redresse brusquement, et Castiel ne réagit pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de frapper Gabriel dans la pommette. Celui-ci recule, parce que le coup est rapide, quasiment instinctif, la réaction première de Dean s'il se sent en danger. Il se débat quand Castiel referme ses bras sur lui pour le maintenir contre lui. "Dean," dit-il. "Dean, _ça va._ "

Gabriel porte la main à son visage. "Ce n'est que moi, Dean."

" _Que toi_?" s'emporte Dean. "Ne me touche pas sans prévenir, si tu ne veux pas que je te casse le nez, abruti."

"Je suis désolé."

"Rien à foutre, espèce de-"

"Gabe, sors," intervient Castiel, relâchant un peu Dean. "S'il te plaît."

"Je vais aller chercher Charlie," répond Gabriel en se relevant.

Il sort, mais Dean ne se détend pas. Castiel le lâche. "Dean, calme-toi."

"Je suis très calme," crache-t-il, se redressant difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. "Ne me dis pas de me calmer alors que tu savais très bien ce qui se passerait si tu laissais n'importe qui d'autre que toi me toucher comme ça."

"Je suis-" avant de s'interrompre, puis de se lever d'un bond, lorsque Dean trébuche, se rattrape au lavabo. "Dean, est-ce que tu te sens bien?"

"Mais, oui, putain, ça va," s'agace Dean en sortant de la salle de bains.

Castiel se lève pour le suivre. Dean attrape rageusement un nouveau t-shirt, qu'il enfile en revenant vers le lit, et Castiel résiste à l'envie de l'aider à s'asseoir, parce qu'il sait que Dean ne le laisserait pas faire. "Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va?" demande-t-il tout de même.

"Tu peux arrêter, juste cinq putains de petites minutes, de me traiter comme si j'étais en sucre?"

"Mais je-"

"Oh, c'est bon," le coupe Dean, trop sèchement. "Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver, et puis merde," en retirant tout seul le cathéter de sa perfusion.

"Dean, non, ne-"

"Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux bien?"

"Dean," intervient Charlie en entrant dans la chambre, suivi de près par Gabriel. "Tu peux essayer de-"

"Non, je ne peux pas," la respiration trop rapide, avant de jeter un regard meurtrier à Gabriel. "Et toi, j'ai rarement vu plus con."

Gabriel penche la tête en soupirant. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment contre moi que tu es en colère, tu sais."

"Oh, tu crois?" échappant à la vigilance de Castiel assez longtemps pour se lever et faire quelques pas dans la direction de Gabriel, qui lui adresse un sourire, presque encourageant.

"Recule, Dean," dit Charlie, sans pour autant s'interposer physiquement.

"Je vais lui casser la gueule, à cet abruti," alors que Castiel attrape sa main pour le retenir.

Gabriel secoue la tête à l'attention de son frère. "Laisse-le faire, Cassie," puis, se retournant vers Dean, qui avance vers lui, jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur, sans que Gabriel ne fasse quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. "Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point, Dean? Vas-y, tu peux le dire."

"C'est toi."

"Alors, frappe-moi," réplique Gabriel. "Si tu penses que c'est ce qui va t'aider."

Le temps est suspendu pendant quelques secondes. Dean le fixe, et personne n'ose intervenir. Gabriel reste immobile. "Frappe-moi," répète-t-il.

" _La ferme,_ " acerbe, refermant ses mains sur le col de la chemise de Gabriel.

"Dis-le, Dean," toujours sans bouger. "Ça va te faire du bien."

Et au moment où Charlie pose la main sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence, Dean craque :

"Ce qui m'énerve _à ce point_ ," crache-t-il entre ses dents. "C'est que t'as pas l'air d'avoir fait assez d'études pour comprendre qu'il ne faut pas _toucher_ quelqu'un qui a été violé. Un putain de psychiatre est censé savoir ça, non? Cas a compris, lui, tu vois, et il a attendu que je sois d'accord, mais toi, non, il a fallu que tu essaies. Bordel de merde, même Richmond a été assez intelligent pour comprendre tout seul que mon père m'a-" se coupant avant de relâcher brusquement Gabriel, et de ramener ses bras contre lui. Il recule de plusieurs pas, le visage complètement fermé. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça," dans un souffle presque _déchirant,_ avant de sortir dans le couloir.

"Une bonne chose de faite," finit par reprendre Gabriel, alors que Charlie emprunte le même chemin que Dean quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de le pousser à bout comme ça," répond Castiel quand il se retrouve seul avec son frère.

"Bien sûr que si," en secouant la tête. "Dean est le genre de personne trop têtue pour admettre qu'il a besoin d'aide, et surtout pour accepter d'être aidé. Je sais que tu crois qu'il va se briser si on le pousse un peu trop, mais, Cassie, tu penses vraiment qu'il peut souffrir plus que ça? Moi, je ne pense pas, et dans ce cas-là, il ne peut qu'aller mieux, ou ne plus aller du tout. J'étais obligé d'insister, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais rien dit."

"Il m'a parlé, à moi, et je n'ai pas eu besoin de le torturer pour ça."

Gabriel a un petit sourire. "Oh, ça," dit-il. "C'est parce que Dean est très, _très_ amoureux de toi."

.

Dans le couloir, Charlie trouve Dean assis contre un mur, le regard un peu dans le vide. Elle s'approche. "Je peux m'asseoir?"

"L'hôpital n'est pas à moi," répond Dean, comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. "Alors je suppose que tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux."

"Tu sais, Dean," en se laissant glisser pour s'installer à côté de lui. "Ce que tu as dit n'a surpris personne."

"Alors pourquoi m'avoir forcé à le dire?"

"Parce que ça devait venir de toi."

Dean rit, un brin sarcastique. "Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer?"

"Beaucoup de choses," répond Charlie.

"Il y a _beaucoup de choses_ que je ne vais pas te dire."

"Pour quelle raison?"

Distraitement, Dean passe ses doigts sur les bandages, autour de ses poignets. Il sent les points de suture sous les compresses, et appuie doucement dessus, recherchant la douleur. "Parce que je ne veux pas que tu saches ce que j'ai fait," finit-il par répliquer. "Je ne voulais même pas que Cas sache, mais il peut être vraiment obstiné."

"Tu lui as dit ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache, et, dis-moi, Dean, est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis à ton sujet?"

"Non."

"Alors-"

"Alors ça n'a rien à voir," en la coupant, sans hausser le ton. "Tu ne m'aimes pas comme Cas m'aime."

"Ça, c'est vrai," sourire aux lèvres, avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement. "Je pense que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce que tu as fait parce que tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner à toi-même, quoiqu'il y ait à pardonner. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, la seule chose dont je suis vraiment certaine à propos de ton passé?"

Dean n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ce que Charlie est sur le point de dire, mais il hausse quand même les épaules. "Quoi?"

"Tu sais à quoi ressemble l'enfer," dit-elle. "Je peux le voir dans tes yeux."

Charlie se penche pour poser sa main sur celle de Dean, qui la regarde un moment, la vérité quelque part coincée dans sa gorge, son souffle coupé par l'envie de penser qu'il a le droit. Et maintenant, dans ce couloir, Dean raconte un peu de ce qui lui est arrivé. Un peu de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il a été, de ce qui fait mal, et aussi de ce qu'il a au fond du cœur, parce que ce qui est brisé n'est pas toujours irréparable. Les fêlures guérissent parfois.

.

Après ça, les jours passent. Il y a les bons jours, et les jours où Dean abandonne. Les jours où il n'a plus envie de se battre, où tout ce qu'il veut, c'est lâcher prise. Puis les jours où il rit, où il sourit beaucoup. Même les jours où il est à deux doigts, deux centimètres, deux battements de cœur d'embrasser Castiel. Il y a les jours où Dean le repousse, et il y a ceux où Dean pose ses lèvres sur sa joue. Ceux où il reste dans son lit parce qu'il ne veut voir personne, ceux où il hurle sur tous les gens qui essaient de lui adresser la parole, ceux où Castiel le retrouve assis quelque part, la tête entre les mains, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'il ne peut plus supporter la douleur qui le consume de l'intérieur. Mais Castiel est toujours, toujours là, et il _sourit_ , et c'est comme un second souffle, à chaque fois. Comme réussir enfin à reprendre sa respiration, alors que Dean pensait ne jamais y arriver.

Il y a aussi, et peut-être qu'il y aura toujours, toute cette colère que Dean a en lui. La rage, puis la violence. Ce qu'il a du mal à garder pour lui, à contrôler quand il a simplement envie de tout laisser s'exprimer.

Le dixième jour est un très mauvais jour. Dean se détourne quand Castiel entre dans la chambre, mais celui-ci s'assoit quand même sur le bord du lit, à une distance assez raisonnable. "Charlie m'a dit que tu refusais de lui parler, et Gabriel-"

"Laisse tomber," marmonne Dean, sans le regarder.

"Tu veux que je laisse tomber?"

"Je veux que tu arrêtes de me-"

"De t'aider?" demande Castiel, un peu froidement.

Dean rit. "Enfin, tu es en train de perdre patience avec moi," dit-il. "C'est pas trop tôt, parce que ça commence à faire long, tout ce temps à essayer de garder ton calme quand tu as juste envie de me gifler."

"Je sais très bien ce que tu cherches à faire," en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Tant mieux pour toi," rétorque Dean, les yeux toujours obstinément fixés partout ailleurs que sur Castiel.

"Je repasserai quand tu seras calmé," répond celui-ci, avant de se lever.

Il quitte la chambre, croisant Charlie dans le couloir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" demande-t-elle.

"Il est détestable, et il le sait," en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Il nous teste, pour voir qui va craquer en premier, et le remettre à sa place, mais ses manières sont vraiment… tu sais. Dean a le don de pousser les gens jusqu'au point de rupture."

Charlie ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais un fracas métallique, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, la coupe dans son élan. "Tu peux y aller, s'il te plaît?" avec un léger soupir. "J'ai un autre patient à voir, et Dean ne m'écoutera pas, de toute façon."

Castiel acquiesce.

La voix de Dean résonne contre les murs, alors qu'il menace Jason, debout devant la porte de la pharmacie. "Dean, s'il te plaît," fait l'infirmier. "Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser entrer."

"Dégage, Jason," siffle Dean en faisant encore un pas vers lui.

"Non."

Jason lance un regard entendu à Castiel quand celui-ci n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et il hoche la tête avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il s'approche de Dean, qui ne semble même pas le voir. "Dean, est-ce que-"

"Ta gueule, Castiel, putain, j'en ai assez que tu me dises ce que je suis censé faire," hurle Dean en se retournant vers lui. "J'en ai assez d'être ici, j'en ai assez de faire tous les efforts du monde pour _rien_ , alors tu sais quoi? Va te faire foutre. Et dis à Charlie qu'elle aussi, elle peut aller se faire foutre. Je vais rentrer dans cette pharmacie, parce que si j'ai envie de me défoncer à la morphine, je vais me défoncer à la morphine. Tu penses que tu es qui, pour décider de ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non?"

Il n'attend pas que Castiel réponde, et fait brutalement volte-face pour menacer Jason du regard. "Je te conseille de dégager."

"Non," répète l'infirmier.

Dean envoie son poing dans sa mâchoire, le propulsant violemment contre le mur, puis se débat quand Castiel l'attrape par derrière pour l'empêcher de frapper une deuxième fois. "Arrête, Dean," en le tirant en arrière.

"Lâche-moi!" alors qu'il est tellement en colère qu'il ne voit même pas le docteur Richmond s'approcher de lui. "Castiel, lâche-moi, bordel, mais lâche-moi."

Castiel le relâche, pour mieux le coincer contre le mur. "Regarde-moi, Dean," haussant le ton pour attirer son attention. "Tu n'as pas besoin de morphine, tu en as _envie,_ et c'est très différent. Si tu en prends, tu vas devoir tout recommencer depuis le début. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi, et ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu veux pour toi-même non plus, alors reprend le dessus, s'il te plaît."

"Je peux lui injecter un-" commence Richmond, tout en restant à distance.

"Non, vous n'allez rien lui injecter du tout, parce que Dean va se calmer tout seul," le coupe Castiel, resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Dean, qui continue d'essayer de se dégager. "Dean, tu vas arrêter ça, et tout de suite, parce que _oui,_ je vais perdre patience avec toi. Tu me demandes qui je suis pour te dire ce que tu as le droit de faire ou non? _Qui je suis_ , Dean? Je suis cette personne qui t'aime et qui te tient la main quand tu ne peux pas dormir. Et je suis aussi cette personne qui t'a regardé te vider de ton sang sur le carrelage d'une salle de bains, alors tu peux me dire d'aller me faire foutre si ça te fait plaisir, mais dis-le en me regardant dans les yeux."

Le ton de sa voix est si sec que Dean finit par se détendre, même si sa colère ne retombe pas. "Lâche-moi, Cas, s'il te plaît," dit-il, plus posément, malgré sa respiration sifflante.

"Tu es calmé?"

"Je t'ai dit de me lâcher," gronde-t-il en essayant de le repousser.

" _Arrête_ ," sans bouger d'un millimètre. "Tu es en colère? Tu as envie de tout casser? Très bien, Dean, sois en colère, vas-y."

"Ne me cherche pas."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" provoque Castiel. "Tu veux me frapper, moi aussi?"

Plus rien n'existe pour Dean que le bleu des yeux de Castiel qui le fixe, encore et encore, et il arrive à peine à se souvenir pourquoi il y a tellement de rage en lui. Il secoue la tête, tout doucement. "Non, je ne… je ne veux pas te frapper," répond-il.

Castiel recule de deux pas, et Dean se décolle du mur, détourne le regard, puis passe devant le docteur Richmond, devant Jason, pour retourner dans sa chambre, dont il claque la porte trop fort.


	15. Avoir envie

**Très, très grosse avancée dans la relation Cas/Dean. Progrès pour Dean, surtout.**

 **Ce chapitre est doux, comparé au suivant (aux suivants pour certains, même, en fait, mais n'oubliez pas que ça se termine bien)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment ce qui me fait le plus plaisir!**

 **Bisous.**

.

Le reste de la journée, Castiel se tient éloigné de Dean, sans pour autant quitter l'hôpital quand sa garde se termine. Il remplit des piles de dossiers, puis descend à la cafétaria, sans vraiment faire attention à Gabriel, assis en face de lui. "Cassie, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?"

Castiel relève brusquement la tête vers son frère. "Quoi?"

"Ça fait dix minutes que tu regardes le fond de ton verre, sans rien écouter de ce que je te dis," répond Gabriel.

Il y a un léger moment de silence, avant que Castiel ne pousse un petit soupir, coincé entre la frustration et quelque chose qui ressemble un peu à de l'inquiétude. "Tu crois que le docteur Singer aurait dû faire admettre Dean en psychiatrie?" finit-il par demander.

Gabriel hausse un sourcil, puis prend une inspiration alors que Castiel le fixe depuis l'autre côté de la table. "Tu veux mon avis de psy, ou mon avis de frère?"

"Les deux."

"Mmh," fait Gabriel, avant de hausser les épaules. "Alors en tant que psy, je te dirais que je suis d'accord avec la décision du docteur Singer, mais en tant que frère… Cassie, en tant que frère, je vois l'effet que Dean a sur toi. Je vois à quel point tu es impliqué, et-"

"Je ne suis pas juste _impliqué_ , Gabe," l'interrompt Castiel, sans ajouter ce qui lui brûle pourtant les lèvres.

"Et tu ne penses pas que ça va finir par te faire vraiment beaucoup de mal?"

"Je suis… Gabe, tu n'as pas idée à quel point il est extraordinaire," la voix un peu cassée. "Si tu pouvais le voir, quand il me sourit… Il a le plus merveilleux sourire que j'aie jamais vu, et quand il rit, quand il rit _vraiment,_ j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien. Ça me rend presque extatique, parce qu'il est si abîmé, à l'intérieur, mais il rit quand même, et il sourit quand il me regarde."

Castiel s'arrête un moment.

Et les choses qu'il ressent… Cette explosion des sentiments, et l'effusion des sens. Les battements de son cœur presque douloureux, avant de réussir à reprendre :

"Dean est comme toutes ces bonnes personnes à qui il est arrivé d'horribles choses."

"Je sais que tu es bon pour lui, Cassie, mais est-ce qu'il est bon pour toi? Est-ce que ce que Dean ressent pour toi, c'est réellement de l'amour, ou seulement de la reconnaissance?"

"Demande-lui," sans sourire. "Peut-être que si tu essaies tes méthodes un peu douteuses, il répondra."

"Il ne répondra qu'à toi, même si je te ferais remarquer que mes méthodes un peu douteuses, comme tu dis, ont marché sur lui."

"Tu me poses des questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses, Gabe."

Celui-ci soupire, puis finit par hocher la tête, un peu à contre-cœur. "Oui, c'est… vrai," dit-il. "Je pense que Dean est amoureux de toi, mais je pense aussi qu'il a du mal à savoir ce que ça veut dire."

"Il essaie," répond Castiel. "Dean n'a jamais rien connu d'autre que de la violence, et tu sais, mieux que personne, que c'est difficile d'accepter qu'il existe autre chose. C'est difficile pour lui d'accepter que quelqu'un peut l'aimer pour lui, pas pour tout ce qu'il pourrait faire en retour. Il me fait confiance, à moi, et il m'a fallu du temps pour réussir ne serait-ce qu'à l'approcher, mais il en vaut la peine."

"Tu sais, Cassie," en se laissant un peu aller en arrière sur sa chaise. "Je l'aime bien. J'aime bien Dean, même s'il passe son temps à me dire d'aller me faire foutre, mais en tant que ton frère, je-"

"Oh, alors en tant que psy, tu reconnais que-"

"Très bien," en le coupant. "Je reconnais que l'influence que tu as sur Dean est spectaculaire. Je reconnais qu'il t'écoute, et que tu l'aides à avancer. J'ai discuté avec Charlie, et avec le docteur Singer, et… oui. Tu es ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de mieux. Je voudrais juste te protéger."

Castiel pose un coude sur la table, pour se pencher, et regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il sourit doucement. "Je sais, Gabe, je sais, mais s'il te plaît, respecte mes choix."

"C'est Dean, ton choix?"

"Oui."

.

Dean tape doucement contre la porte du bureau des infirmiers. "Jason?" demande-t-il timidement, restant sur le seuil.

"Tu ne dors pas?"

"Je sais qu'il est deux heures du matin, mais je-"

"Castiel dort en salle de garde, si tu le cherches," répond Jason, calmement.

"Je te cherchais, toi."

Doucement, Dean s'approche, et s'assoit en face de lui. "Je suis désolé, Jason, de… t'avoir frappé," dit-il. "Tu devrais peut-être me frapper aussi, histoire de me faire comprendre que je suis vraiment une horrible personne."

"Tu n'es pas une horrible personne," en se détournant complètement de l'écran de l'ordinateur. "Il n'y a que toi qui penses ça, et en réalité, Dean, ça veut juste dire que tu es un imbécile. Parce qu'il faut vraiment être un imbécile pour croire que toutes ces choses horribles qu'on t'a faites font de toi une personne horrible."

"Tu es en colère contre moi?"

"Pas vraiment, en fait," avec un geste un peu évasif de la main.

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu es détestable, mais c'est très difficile de te détester, parce que tu fais tous ces efforts désespérés pour éloigner les autres de toi pour ne pas les faire souffrir, et ça, Dean, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu crois que tu ne mérites rien de tout ce qu'on fait pour toi, de tout ce que Castiel fait pour toi, mais je sais… je sais ce qu'il voit en toi."

Dean se tait un instant, détourne les yeux, et avale sa salive. "Moi, je ne sais pas," reprend-il. "Je veux dire… regarde-moi, et ensuite, regarde-le. C'est… Cas."

Et ces simples mots semblent vouloir dire tellement plus.

 _Cas_ veut dire tellement _plus._

Jason s'apprête à répondre, mais il est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il fait signe à Dean de patienter, puis décroche. "Oui," fait-il. "Oui, je crois que ça va, mais tu sais, c'est un peu… Non. Oui, je peux, attends," avant de tendre l'appareil à Dean, qui hausse un sourcil. "Tiens."

"Ouais?" en calant le combiné contre son oreille. "Mais, Charlie, je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout à deux heures du matin?"

"Toi aussi, tu es debout," fait remarquer Charlie.

"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question."

"Je m'inquiétais, Dean."

"Je ne suis pas le chaton que tu as ramené du refuge, tu sais, alors arrête de croire que tu dois t'inquiéter comme ça," réplique Dean. "Puis d'abord, t'avais qu'à venir me demander si ça allait."

"Tu es clairement le chaton du refuge, Dean," répond-elle. "Et Castiel a dit qu'il fallait te laisser te calmer dans ton coin, et comme il sait comment s'y prendre avec toi, mieux que nous tous réunis, on a suivi son conseil."

"Mmh," en fronçant les sourcils, même si Charlie ne peut pas le voir. "C'est pour ça que Singer n'a pas posé de questions quand il est venu retirer les fils de mes points de suture?"

"Oui," répond Charlie. "Et il m'a dit que tu ne lui avais pas décroché un mot."

"Je l'ai laissé me tripoter sans me plaindre, c'est déjà pas mal, et puis je n'avais rien à dire, alors je n'ai rien dit."

"Il m'a aussi dit que tu n'avais pas voulu regarder tes cicatrices, et que-"

"Charlie, s'il te plaît," coupe Dean. "Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, alors laisse tomber, tu veux bien?"

Charlie a un petit rire, à l'autre bout du fil. "Tu crois réellement que je vais laisser tomber?" rétorque-t-elle. "Tu es mon patient préféré, bien que tu sois aussi celui que je voudrais le plus gifler, alors je ne vais jamais laisser tomber."

"Tu devrais aller dormir."

"Ne change pas de sujet, Dean," avec de la désapprobation dans la voix. "Puis tant qu'on y est, toi aussi, tu devrais dormir."

"Je n'y arrive pas," dit Dean, un ton plus bas.

"Alors demande à Castiel de t'aider."

"Cas dort, et si jamais je le réveille alors que ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever, il va me tuer," en jetant un coup d'œil à Jason, qui tape sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. "Je l'ai fait une fois, quand il dormait chez moi, et il m'a foudroyé, avec ses yeux tout bleus, en me disant que si ce n'était pas une urgence vitale, j'avais plutôt intérêt à dégager vite fait."

"Et pour quelle raison tu l'avais réveillé?" demande Charlie.

"Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin, et je voulais qu'il m'aide à ranger les placards de la cuisine."

"En plein milieu de la nuit?"

"J'étais défoncé," précise Dean, avant de pousser un soupir. "D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu sais que mon sevrage est presque-"

"Je te vois venir de très loin, Dean, et la réponse est non, tu ne peux pas sortir de l'hôpital pour l'instant."

"Mais je vais bien!"

"Arrête un peu," sermonne Charlie. "Encore ce matin, tu étais prêt à tabasser Jason pour avoir de la morphine, alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es prêt à te retrouver dans le grand monde, entouré de toutes ces substances dont tu as envie. Tu n'as peut-être plus de symptômes physiques de sevrage, mais tu penses vraiment que tu saurais résister si je te tends une bouteille de whisky, ou des amphétamines?"

"Mais je-"

"Je suis sûre que non, Dean, et c'est simplement parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt," en le coupant. "Ce n'est pas grave. Tu seras prêt, mais pas encore, alors tu sortiras quand j'estimerai que tu peux passer une journée seul sans replonger."

"Et ce sera quand?" marmonne Dean.

"Commence déjà par arrêter de te plaindre."

"Je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre," en protestant vivement. "Oh, et puis tu m'agaces."

"Je t'agace parce que je ne vais pas dans ton sens," réplique Charlie.

"Je vais raccrocher, Charlie."

"Mmh," avec un léger sourire dans la voix. "Fais-moi plaisir, et dors un peu, s'il te plaît."

"J'essaierai," avant de raccrocher.

Dean repose le téléphone sur le bureau, puis prend un air songeur. "A ton avis," demande-t-il à Jason. "Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point Cas va être en colère si je le réveille maintenant?"

"Réveille-le, et tu verras."

"Je sens que je vais le regretter," en se levant. Il fait quelques pas en direction du couloir, avant de se retourner, brièvement. "Jason?"

"Oui?"

"Merci."

L'infirmier hoche doucement la tête, lui adresse un petit sourire.

Dean disparaît dans le couloir, fait quelques pas, et s'arrête devant la salle de garde. Il prend une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, puis de la refermer, s'adossant contre. Ses yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais il finit par distinguer Castiel, allongé sur le ventre, l'oreiller entre les bras. "Cas?" d'une petite voix. "Cas, je sais que tu vas me détester, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence vitale, que personne ne va mourir si tu ne te réveilles pas, mais… est-ce que tu dors?"

Castiel grogne, mais ne se redresse pas. "Oui, Dean. Je dors."

"Je sais, mais-"

"Tu sais quelle heure il est?"

"Oui, il est-"

"C'était une question rhétorique," souffle-t-il, agacé. "Peu importe l'heure qu'il est, je suis en train de dormir, alors sauf s'il y a le feu à moins de dix mètres, je ne veux rien savoir."

Dean réussit à se taire pendant une dizaine de secondes, les yeux fixés sur le dos nu de Castiel, faiblement éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires du dehors. "Mais, Cas, j'ai-" recommence-t-il.

Castiel pousse un soupir d'exaspération, en tâtonnant sur la table de nuit pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe. Il se redresse, et s'assoit contre le mur, les yeux toujours fermés. Dean le regarde se passer les mains sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux, ne réussissant qu'à les rendre encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude. "Bon," en secouant vivement la tête pour se réveiller. "Tu as cinq minutes."

"D'accord," en s'approchant pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit, assis sur ses talons. "Est-ce que tu m'en veux, pour ce matin?"

"Tu veux toujours que j'aille me faire foutre?"

"Non," en penchant un peu la tête. "Et je suis désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai dit."

"Excuse-toi plutôt de m'avoir réveillé."

"Pourquoi tu dors en salle de garde, pour commencer?" demande Dean.

"Au cas-où tu aies besoin de moi, et puis je déteste mon appartement," comme si c'était une évidence. "Je préfère le tien."

"Tu peux y rester. Autant de temps que tu veux."

Dean lui adresse un léger sourire, que Castiel lui rend. "Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas tout court?" reprend-il.

"Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, et Charlie m'a dit de venir te demander de m'aider, et je lui ai bien dit, pourtant, que tu allais me tuer, mais elle-"

Castiel pose son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. "Ça va," dit-il. "Je suis réveillé, maintenant, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait parler de tes cicatrices. Le docteur Singer m'a dit."

"Je ne les aime pas," en détournant le regard.

"Tu peux me les montrer?"

Dean hausse les épaules, et ne bouge pas quand Castiel remonte délicatement ses manches, pour exposer la peau abîmée de ses poignets. Un frisson remonte le long de ses bras, alors que Castiel les prend dans ses mains, caressant tendrement les cicatrices. "Peut-être que Sam-"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec Sam," l'interrompt Dean, le regardant enfin dans les yeux. "C'est… toi. C'est toi qui étais là quand c'est arrivé. Quand j'ai fait _ça_."

Castiel penche la tête, et Dean voit dans ses yeux qu'il a compris.

"Elles font partie de toi, maintenant," avec un sourire. "Et moi, je les aime."

Longtemps, Dean reste immobile. Longtemps, son regard est ancré à tout ce bleu, si sincère et si pur. Puis, Dean s'accroche à la main de Castiel, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il ouvre la bouche. "Cas," un peu tremblant. "Cas, je vais t'embrasser," murmure-t-il avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas désespéré. Ni pressant, ni comme quelque chose que Dean se sentirait obligé de faire.

Castiel se laisse embrasser, doucement.

Il y a le paradis dans ce baiser.

Sans trop savoir comment, Dean se retrouve assis à califourchon sur Castiel, les mains caressant, presque griffant la peau nue du haut de son torse. Il bouge son bassin contre lui, alors que Castiel répond positivement à son baiser, une de ses mains à lui posée sur la hanche de Dean, l'autre sur sa joue.

Les lèvres de Castiel dévient, déposent de merveilleux petits baisers le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire, descendent dans son cou, et le souffle de Dean se perd dans le désir. Dans l'empreinte douloureuse de sa peau contre sa peau.

Dean rouvre brutalement les yeux, retenant un sursaut effrayé. "Cas, attends."

Castiel retire ses mains, tandis que Dean reprend son souffle, toujours assis sur lui, sans avoir l'air de vouloir reculer.

"Tout va bien, Dean?"

"Oui, c'est juste que j'ai-" la respiration erratique. "J'ai eu un flash."

"Est-ce que ça vient de moi?" demande Castiel, l'air sincèrement inquiet. "J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a fait peur?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas toi, mais j'ai… j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, alors je-"

"Et toi, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu aimes?"

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean le fixe, vraiment décontenancé, comme s'il n'avait pas compris un seul de ses mots. "C'est une vraie question?" finit-il par s'étonner.

"Personne ne t'a jamais demandé ce que tu aimes."

Ça ne sonne pas comme une question, mais Dean hausse quand même les épaules. "J'aime… ce qu'on me demandait d'aimer, ou tout du moins d'avoir l'air d'aimer."

"Tu veux qu'on essaie?" reprend Castiel, la voix mesurée, même si la manière dont Dean lui répond brise un peu son cœur.

"Quoi?"

"On peut essayer de savoir ce que tu aimes."

"Et toi?" fait Dean, surpris.

"Oublie-moi cinq minutes, tu veux bien?" en posant sa main sur sa joue. "Je voudrais que tu saches que je t'aime, et que je peux te donner sans rien attendre en retour."

Dean le fixe pendant encore un long moment, alors que Castiel caresse sa pommette avec son pouce, lui rendant son regard, et il voit dans celui de Dean le moment exact où il décide de faire confiance. Hochant la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il lui offre un petit sourire qui réchauffe le cœur de Castiel. "D'accord," souffle Dean. "On peut essayer."

"Allonge-toi sur le dos," avec une dernière caresse.

Son hésitation est palpable, mais Dean obtempère quand même, s'allongeant lentement, alors que Castiel pose un coude près de sa hanche pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur lui. "Je vais te toucher," dit-il, avant de passer sa main sur la bande de peau nue entre le bas de son t-shirt, et le haut du survêtement qu'il porte. Dean frémit, presque d'anticipation, puis réprime une légère culpabilité quand il prend conscience qu'il a envie de ce que Castiel est sur le point de faire. "Je vais te toucher encore, un peu plus haut," reprend celui-ci, joignant le geste à la parole. La peau du ventre de Dean est douce sous ses doigts, même si son corps est tendu à l'extrême. "Maintenant, plus bas," en se penchant pour déposer des baisers au-dessus de son nombril.

"Ah, Cas, mon Dieu, attends," le souffle court quand sa main passe l'élastique de son survêtement. "J'ai peur."

"De quoi est-ce que tu as peur?" stoppant ses mouvements, sans pour autant retirer ses mains.

"Je n'ai jamais… Cas, je n'ai vraiment jamais-"

"Le sexe pour le sexe, tu veux dire?"

"Oui," répond Dean. "Je connais le sexe pour l'argent, et les hommes qui donnent des ordres, mais pas… ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire."

"Arrête de penser que tu es censé faire quelque chose, Dean," en dessinant des cercles sur sa peau, du bout de ses doigts. "Je ne suis pas tout ce que tu as connu avant, et je ne te demande rien. Je ne te donne pas d'ordres. Je ne veux rien que tu n'aies pas toi-même décidé de me donner."

Dean prend une inspiration, un peu difficile, ferme les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvre. Acquiesce. "D'accord."

La main de Castiel descend, descend, descend, et il remonte embrasser Dean sur la bouche, au moment où ses doigts s'enroulent autour de son sexe, très doucement, et les hanches de Dean se soulèvent, alors qu'il gémit tout contre les lèvres de Castiel. Celui-ci commence à aller et venir, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Les soupirs de Dean se noient dans les baisers, et l'univers n'est plus que la main de Castiel, et ses lèvres, et son souffle. Et les battements de cœur frénétiques et désordonnés, mais ensemble.

Dean attrape le poignet de Castiel, qui laisse sa tête glisser dans son cou, quand le bassin de Dean roule vers lui, le priant silencieusement d'aller plus vite. "Cas, je vais… _Cas-_ "

"Je sais," souffle Castiel en accélérant.

La tête de Dean roule en arrière, et il jouit dans la main de Castiel, étouffant un cri en mordant dans son poing. L'orgasme brûle toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, le plonge dans un état d'extase tellement intense qu'il ne sait plus vraiment comment ouvrir les yeux. Il sent les variations de poids sur le matelas, puis entend les pas de Castiel, l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bains quand il se lave les mains. "Dean, est-ce que ça va?" demande-t-il en se rallongeant à côté de lui.

"Je vais m'endormir," dans un murmure. "Je peux rester avec toi?"

"Bien sûr," d'une voix douce, avant de remonter la couverture sur eux.

Dean se décale vers Castiel, cherchant la chaleur de son corps, les paupières toujours closes, et pour la première fois de sa vie, la plénitude. L'absence totale de douleur. L'anesthésie.

"Dean?" en éteignant la lumière.

"Mmh?"

"Tu veux bien que je te prenne dans mes bras?"

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean reste figé, puis se racle la gorge, un peu trop perdu pour réussir à former des mots cohérents. "Je suis-" l'air un peu confus. "Peut-être, je… je suppose, enfin, je veux dire… oui. Oui, vas-y."

Castiel a un petit sourire attendri, même si Dean ne peut pas le voir. Celui-ci se tourne vers lui, pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, respire la douceur familière de son parfum, et le laisse poser sa main sur sa hanche, son pouce là où le tissu de son t-shirt ne couvre pas sa peau.

"Ne pars jamais, Cas," la voix un peu effacée. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

"Dean," répond Castiel, alors qu'il sent la légère détresse dans ses mots, et tout cet amour qu'il n'arrive à dire qu'à voix trop basse, dans le noir, les yeux fermés. "Dean-"

"Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."


	16. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

**Même mort, John reste une énorme partie de la vie de Dean, et ça va encore se faire sentir plus tard.**

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Les prochains sont des hauts et des bas, et Dean qui continue d'essayer d'avancer.**

 **Merci encore, énormément**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire contre moi, Dean?" la voix si dure._

 _Et Dean recule de plusieurs pas, alors que son père le soulève pour le clouer au mur, avec une violence à couper le souffle. Il se débat de toutes ses forces, mais Dean n'est jamais assez fort. Il ne sera jamais plus fort. "T'as pas… le droit de me frapper," parvient-il à articuler._

 _"Oh, j'ai tous les droits sur toi," siffle John, resserrant sa prise sur sa gorge, pour le plaquer un peu plus contre le mur. "Mais si tu veux, on peut parler des droits que j'ai sur ton frère."_

 _"Sam n'a-"_

 _"Je peux lui faire la même chose qu'à toi, Dean," avec un sourire écœurant. "Tu te souviens?"_

 _Dean détourne les yeux, parce qu'il ne peut pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Regarder son père dans les yeux, sentir l'alcool dans l'haleine qui caresse son visage, et penser à tout ce qu'il voudrait oublier pour toujours._

 _"Réfléchis," reprend John. "Tu veux que je touche Sammy comme je t'ai touché, toi? Tu veux que je-"_

 _"Non," dans un murmure brisé. "Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas… ça à Sam."_

 _Le sourire de John s'élargit, et Dean finit par le regarder, encore._

 _"Tu sais ce que tu es, Dean?"_

 _Celui-ci garde le silence, encaisse quand John le gifle. "Tu sais comment tu vas finir?" en haussant le ton. "Regarde-toi. Ton visage… Tu es si beau, Dean, et j'ai vraiment hâte que tu grandisses encore. La plus belle chose que j'aie faite, et tu devrais me remercier pour ça, parce que tu ne pourras jamais être autre chose qu'un objet auquel on ne peut pas résister."_

 _Dean a envie de fermer les yeux pour se réfugier dans les tréfonds de son esprit, échapper à son père, mais il ne le fait pas._ _"Maman m'aimait," dit-il simplement. "Elle m'aimait, et elle-"_

 _"T'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule si tu ne veux pas que je t'abîme plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait," crache John. "Tu te souviens à peine de ta mère, et de toute façon, elle ne peut plus rien pour toi. Personne ne peut plus rien pour toi, parce que tu m'appartiens."_

 _Dean se tait, parce qu'il sait que son père a raison._

 _Parce qu'il a pris quelque chose que Dean ne pourra jamais retrouver. Il a volé toutes les traces de son innocence, pour la remplacer par de la peur._

 _"T'as bien compris, Dean?"_

 _Celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux, sans répondre, même s'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas essayer de se rebeller, mais il ne peut pas empêcher son regard de parler pour lui._ _John le lâche, et Dean s'effondre par terre. Il ne tient pas sur ses jambes._ _"T'as bien compris?"_ _répète son père en se penchant vers lui, avant de saisir brutalement son visage d'une main. Dean essaie de se dégager. John gronde._ _"_ _Continue, Dean, et c'est Sam qui va prendre à ta place._ _"_

 _Une nouvelle gifle tombe, sèche, si dure que Dean a du mal à retenir les larmes qui perlent sur le bord de ses cils, et il finit par céder :_

 _"J'ai compris."_

 _Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand son père rit. Tout ce que John recherche, c'est la peur, dans les yeux de Dean. Le soumettre, et briser sa volonté._ _"C'est bien ce que je pensais," le giflant une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte._

 _Dean reste par terre, ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine, puis éclate en sanglots. Tout en lui se brise un peu plus, encore… juste un peu plus. Parce qu'il sait que ce n'est rien, à côté de ce qui se passera quand son père rentrera ivre mort._

 _"Dean?" fait une voix timide depuis le salon._

 _Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main, Dean adresse un sourire à Sam, qui entre dans la cuisine. Il ne sourit pas._ _"T'es triste, Dean?"_

 _"C'est rien, Sammy."_

 _"Papa t'a fait mal," en s'approchant, posant sa petite main sur la joue de son frère, là où la peau commence à virer au bleuté._

 _Dean secoue la tête. "Papa est juste un peu en colère, parfois, mais ça va," alors que Sam laisse retomber sa main, pour serrer dans ses bras l'ours en peluche qu'il traîne partout avec lui. "Je veux pas que tu sois triste, Dean. Je t'aime."_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Je t'aime, Dean._

 _Le visage de Sam s'efface doucement, doucement, et… je t'aime._

 _Ne pars jamais. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

.

Dean ouvre les yeux, sans rien voir à travers ses larmes, et reste totalement immobile contre Castiel. Celui-ci laisse les sanglots de Dean s'apaiser, une main dans ses cheveux. "Je suis là," très doucement, alors que Dean reprend peu à peu conscience du monde, de la lumière qui commence à percer près de l'horizon, et de la pluie qui tape contre la vitre.

Il prend une inspiration. "Pourquoi tu m'aimes, Cas?" demande-t-il, sans bouger, sa voix trop éraillée.

"Parce qu'on tombe amoureux doucement, tu sais, même si c'est violent," avec un sourire. "Et après, je te regardais souvent, et je me disais que tous les détails, Dean, tous les détails de toi… ils sont merveilleux. Tu es merveilleux, et je ne veux pas arrêter de t'aimer. Je ne veux jamais arrêter de t'aimer, même si tu penses que tu es trop brisé pour qu'on puisse essayer de réparer, parce que moi, je sais que je peux. Je peux t'aimer assez."

"Je n'arrive pas à le dire," répond Dean, après un long silence.

"Je sais."

"Tu es la meilleure partie de ma vie, Cas, et je-" avant de s'interrompre, tout le corps tremblant. "Je voudrais réussir à dire les mots, mais j'ai peur. De te donner la seule chose que personne n'a jamais pu prendre de force."

"Je sais, Dean," répète Castiel. "Et c'est suffisant. Toi, comme ça, c'est suffisant."

La main de Dean remonte sur sa joue, caresse sa pommette, et tous ces gestes crient de fragilité. Supplient de rester là, de ne jamais partir, de toujours _rester._ Il se redresse pour le regarder. Il y a de la lumière, dans les yeux de Dean. Dans le vert limpide et lumineux, même s'il y a des fissures.

"Je voudrais qu'on puisse rester là," dit-il, se retournant pour s'allonger, le dos collé au torse de Castiel, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. "On peut rester là?"

"Peut-être qu-"

Il s'interrompt quand la porte s'ouvre sur le docteur Richmond, qui ne cille même pas en les voyant si proches. "Dean, tu pourrais venir une-"

"Pourquoi?" grogne Dean, relevant un peu la tête.

"Il faut qu'on fasse un électrocardiogramme," répond Richmond, la main toujours sur la poignée.

"Pourquoi?"

Richmond fait un pas de côté, et la lumière du couloir se déverse dans la salle de garde, arrachant un grognement mécontent à Dean. "Je n'ai pas envie de faire un électro-machin-gramme maintenant."

"Et moi," rétorque le médecin. "Je n'ai pas envie de passer trente minutes à me faire insulter, seulement parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur. Mais je vais quand même le faire, alors, _s'il te plaît_ , est-ce que tu pourrais faire un effort?"

"On a qu'à dire que-"

"Non."

"Mais j'ai-"

"Dean," en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je ne suis pas patient à ce point, alors lève-toi, et viens avec moi."

Dean marmonne en s'asseyant dans le lit, alors que Castiel l'observe, amusé. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" demande Dean.

"Rien," avec un sourire. "Je dois me lever aussi, de toute façon."

"Mmh," avant de sortir du lit, et de rejoindre Richmond d'un pas traînant, l'air agacé. "Faire des électro-trucs à cette heure-là, non mais franchement, vous le faites vraiment exprès."

"Un électrocardiogramme," corrige le médecin, dans un soupir, alors qu'ils marchent jusque dans la première salle de soins. "Tu peux enlever ton t-shirt?"

"Vous voulez que je vous dise?" en obtempérant.

"Non, pas vraiment."

Dean s'allonge sur la table d'examen. "Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi je ne vous aime pas," dit-il.

Le médecin lui jette un coup d'œil, à la fois las et curieux, tout en ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir des électrodes neuves. "Et pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas?"

"Parce qu'on se ressemble un peu, en fait," en haussant les épaules. "Vous êtes aussi con que moi, et je n'y ai jamais fait attention."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis censé prendre ça," répond Richmond avant de se rapprocher. "Je vais mettre les électrodes, et tu ne dois pas bouger pendant plusieurs minutes."

"Je peux parler?"

"Tu me croirais, si je te disais que non?"

Dean a un petit rire sarcastique, puis cesse de bouger pour laisser le médecin placer les électrodes sur son torse. "Vous non plus, vous ne m'aimez pas," fait-il, avant de sursauter. "Vos mains sont froides."

"Désolé," les gestes plus doux. "Et je ne suis pas… censé t'aimer ou non."

"Cas a raison, quand il dit que vous êtes trop professionnel," résistant à l'envie de lui demander de retirer ses mains. "Bon, après, j'ai réussi à lui faire dire que vous êtes un vrai connard, mais ça revient au même."

Richmond roule des yeux, mais ne réplique pas.

"Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez," reprend Dean.

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir?"

"Oui," en hochant légèrement la tête. "Vous êtes peut-être désolé d'être con, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez arrêté de l'être, alors allez-y."

Tout en reliant les électrodes à des fils, Richmond semble réfléchir. "Très bien," finit-il par répondre. "Je pense que si ça dépendait de moi, tu serais en psychiatrie, probablement attaché à ton lit, et bourré de médicaments auxquels, de toute façon, tu es déjà accro, parce que tu es violent, et agressif, et que c'est extrêmement difficile de soigner quelqu'un qui refuse tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'aide."

"Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide."

"Oh, je sais," avant de commencer l'électrocardiogramme. "Tu voulais juste qu'on te laisse te foutre en l'air."

Richmond baisse les yeux pour le regarder, et Dean fronce les sourcils, sans rien dire.

"Et maintenant, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

.

Dean se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, en face de Charlie, qui penche un peu la tête, surprise. "C'est la première fois que tu viens dans mon bureau."

"Je sais."

"Et-"

"J'ai pris l'ascenseur, tout seul, pour monter à cet étage, même si j'ai peur de ne pas en ressortir," répond Dean. "J'ai peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas, et que tu décides de me garder en psychiatrie jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu ferais ça?"

Charlie pose le stylo qu'elle a dans la main droite. "Si je pensais que tu as besoin d'être en psychiatrie, tu y serais," dit-elle.

Fermant les yeux, Dean prend une inspiration. Ses mains tremblent quand il les passe dans ses cheveux. "J'aimais mon père," lâche-t-il, presque sans le vouloir. "Avant mes douze ans, je l'aimais, parce qu'il était… mon père. Même s'il était violent, même s'il me frappait, même s'il me faisait me sentir comme si je ne méritais rien, c'était mon père, et je voulais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je voulais qu'il voie que moi, je l'admirais. Je ne sais pas ce que ça dit à propos de moi, et peut-être que tu viens juste de changer d'avis concernant ma santé mentale, mais-"

"Les enfants aiment leurs parents, Dean."

"Je n'ai pas été un enfant très longtemps, en fait," en calant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse. "Mais avant la mort de ma mère, John Winchester était le meilleur père du monde. Tout du moins, c'est comme ça que je m'en souviens, ou que je veux m'en souvenir," la voix un peu cassée. "Même si j'étais vraiment trop petit pour comprendre, je crois que lui aussi, il est mort à ce moment-là, et il souffrait beaucoup, parce que ma mère était tout pour lui."

"Tu penses que ça excuse ce qu'il a fait?"

"Peut-être pas," répond Dean. "Peut-être pas, mais il se droguait, il buvait, alors il n'était jamais vraiment dans son état normal. Je suis comme lui," en baissant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es comme lui?" demande Charlie.

"Oh, s'il te plaît," avec un sourire amer, les yeux toujours baissés vers ses mains. "Tu as vraiment besoin de demander?"

"Oui, parce que tu fais toujours… tout ce que tu peux pour ne pas faire souffrir les autres, quitte à les éloigner de toi pour ça."

"J'ai frappé Cas, l'autre jour."

La voix de Dean est un peu éteinte, et il relève la tête vers Charlie, qui acquiesce. "Et il t'a pardonné," fait-elle remarquer. "Parce qu'il sait que tu voulais le protéger de toi."

"Tout le monde a besoin d'être protégé de moi," réplique Dean. "Je suis dangereux."

"Tu peux me dire à quel moment tu as commencé à haïr ton père?"

"Pourquoi?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Parce que je pense que c'est aussi à ce moment-là que tu as commencé à _te_ haïr," dit Charlie. "Alors, Dean, est-ce que tu peux me le dire?"

Dean hésite, la douleur étouffante, brûlante, dans le creux de ses veines, mais il se force à ouvrir la bouche pour souffler la vérité. "Quand il était sur moi, et qu'il… tu sais," le regard un peu embué. "Je ne bougeais pas, et je le laissais faire, et je regardais le plafond. Il y avait… une fissure. Comme si le plâtre était sur le point de rompre. J'avais toujours eu peur que ça arrive, que le plafond me tombe dessus, mais je devais avoir quatre ans, un peu moins, quand mon père m'a promis que j'étais en sécurité ici, dans mon lit, dans la maison, avec lui, parce que c'était son rôle de me protéger."

Il s'arrête une seconde pour avaler sa salive, puis reprend :

"Sauf que là, je regardais le plafond parce que je me concentrais sur la fissure pour oublier que mon père était en train de briser toutes ses promesses. Et je voulais tellement que ce putain de plafond cède. J'avais douze ans, et je voulais mourir, Charlie, je voulais _mourir,_ parce que je savais que je ne pourrai plus jamais ressentir autre chose que de la haine, pour lui et pour moi-même. Je me détestais de ne même pas être capable d'essayer de le repousser, et d'en être simplement à prier pour que ça s'arrête."

"Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir réagi comme l'enfant que tu étais, Dean," répond Charlie. "Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, parce que rien de tout ce que ton père a fait n'était ta faute."

"Et comment est-ce que je suis censé vivre avec ça?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, parce que je ne sais pas," le ton plus doux. "Tu dois trouver tout seul, et c'est vrai, peut-être que tu ne trouveras jamais, mais-"

" _Mais tu as le droit de vouloir t'en sortir,_ " avec un sourire.

Il respire. Dean respire. "C'est Cas qui a dit ça, un jour."

"Est-ce que tu as dormi avec lui, cette nuit?" demande Charlie.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme, puis hoche la tête, arrachant un petit rire à Charlie. "Mmh," fait-elle. "J'ai compris."

"On a pas… enfin, pas vraiment, mais il-" avant de s'interrompre brièvement pour reprendre contenance. "Je ne suis pas encore prêt, parce que le sexe est un peu effrayant, quand ce n'est pas… pas comme avant. Je sais que c'est étrange, le fait que je ne sois pas à l'aise justement parce qu'il n'y a rien que je sois vraiment obligé à faire, par la force ou l'argent, mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça."

"Tu aimerais que Castiel te dise quoi faire?"

"Je ne sais pas," après une légère hésitation. "Par contre, je suis sûr que lui, il n'aimerait pas ça, parce qu'il aurait l'impression de me prendre pour… une pute. Mais peut-être que je ne sais pas être autre chose."

Charlie lui adresse un regard désapprobateur. "C'est réellement ce que tu penses, Dean?"

"Je ne pense rien," rétorque-t-il en agitant vaguement la main, avant de se redresser, une idée en tête. "Je pourrais boire un verre, et ensuite, ce serait plus facile. Juste un verre."

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, être alcoolique?"

"Ça veut dire ne pas être capable de boire juste un verre," sur un ton trop monotone, levant les yeux au ciel. "D'accord, pas de verre."

"Pas de verre," confirme Charlie.

"Tu crois que Cas veut que je-"

"C'est avec lui que tu dois en parler, Dean, parce que je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il veut," en le coupant. "En revanche, je peux te demander ce que toi, tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"C'est lui que je veux, mais, Charlie, je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un sans être violé, ou payé pour le faire, alors là, je suis comme… vierge," fronçant les sourcils à ses propres propos. "Oh, putain, je suis vierge."

Charlie ne peut retenir un petit rire, et Dean la foudroie du regard. "C'est pas drôle, Charlie!" s'écrie-t-il. "Je suis censé savoir ce que je fais, dans ce domaine, et Cas, lui, il est censé me dire ce qu'il veut que je fasse. C'est comme ça que ça marche, non?"

"Pas vraiment, en fait."

"Mmh," en prenant un air songeur. "Tu penses que je suis prêt?"

"Si tu te poses la question, c'est que tu ne l'es pas."

"J'ai peur," avoue Dean. "Je pensais que ce serait facile, si je réussissais à faire confiance, mais j'ai vraiment peur, parce qu'une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de croire qu'il partira. Tout le monde part, ou tout le monde meurt, et mon père disait que de toute façon, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un… objet irrésistible. Je voudrais être autre chose pour Cas, mais je ne sais pas comment faire."

"Mais, Dean," dit Charlie. "Tu es déjà autre chose."


	17. Ceux qui font les souvenirs

**Ce chapitre a l'air moins difficile, mais sincèrement, écrire les souvenirs de Dean de cette manière, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je ne saurais pas vraiment vous expliquer pourquoi, et peut-être que vous allez comprendre, ou peut-être pas. Dites-moi**

 **On va aussi parler un peu plus de Cas, et c'est joyeux. J'aime les souvenirs de Cas**

 **Merci de tout mon cœur pour vos reviews, je vous aime, vous aussi!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

Le vingt-septième jour, Dean a un sourire quand il sort de la salle de bains, pour tomber sur Castiel, assis en tailleur sur son lit. "Salut, Cas."

Autre sourire de la part de Castiel. "Ça va?" demande-t-il.

"Mmh," en haussant les épaules. "Je sens bon, alors je suppose que ça va."

"Approche," avec un petit geste de la main, sans insister, parce qu'il sait que Dean ne sait simplement pas vraiment comment il se sent.

Celui-ci obtempère, s'approche, et prend la main de Castiel, qui le tire doucement vers lui pour le faire asseoir sur le bord du lit. Ses doigts remontent le long du bras nu de Dean, pour se poser quelque part entre le côté de son cou, et l'arête de sa mâchoire. Il caresse tendrement sa peau, alors que Dean a le visage tourné vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, un peu tremblantes. Castiel sourit plus. "Je t'aime."

"Arrête de me le dire, Cas," dans un murmure. "Je sais."

"C'est important de l'entendre," répond Castiel, une seconde avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. "Pardon. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un reproche, Dean."

"Je sais que c'est important de l'entendre," alors que son visage de ferme.

Castiel penche la tête, puis embrasse son front, sa pommette, le bout de son nez, et le coin de sa bouche. Ses lèvres sont douces, et Dean ferme les yeux un instant. "Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire si tu n'y arrives pas," reprend Castiel. "Ça ne signifie pas que tu ne m'aimes pas."

"Ça ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas," répète Dean avant de l'embrasser à son tour, sur les lèvres.

Il sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre, grogne d'agacement, sans même jeter un regard à Charlie, Richmond et Singer, qui entrent tous les trois dans la chambre. "Putain, vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer," en reculant pour s'asseoir en face de Castiel. "J'aurais pu être à poil."

"Tu m'as l'air d'être de très bonne humeur," ironise le docteur Richmond.

" _J'étais_ de bonne humeur," répond Dean. "Mais on ne peut pas être seul avec quelqu'un plus de deux minutes, dans cet hôpital."

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel, et Dean l'interrompt avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose. "Pourquoi vous êtes là tous les trois? Il se passe quelque chose?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-elle. "On pense, tous les trois, que tu peux-"

"Non. Je ne suis pas prêt."

"Dean," intervient Singer, calmement. "Ça fait presque un mois que tu es là, maintenant, et tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts. Tu peux continuer d'en faire chez toi, et-"

"Non," coupe une nouvelle fois Dean, fixant Charlie. "Je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais sortir, l'autre jour, mais je ne suis pas prêt."

Castiel serre la main de Dean, qui reporte son attention sur lui. "Dean, ça va aller," dit-il. "De quoi est-ce que tu as peur?"

"Je vais tout gâcher."

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Mais si, Cas," réplique Dean. "Je le fais tout le temps. Je gâche tout, et je te rappelle que j'habite juste en face d'un bar. J'ai encore les numéros de plusieurs dealers enregistrés dans mon téléphone, alors, dis-moi, tu tiens vraiment à recommencer à venir me chercher tous les soirs parce que je suis trop défoncé pour rentrer?"

"Je n'aurai pas à venir te chercher."

"Tu sais, Dean," reprend Charlie. "Le fait que tu aies peur de ne pas réussir à rester sobre, ça prouve que tu es prêt, parce que c'est important pour toi. Tout va bien se passer."

"Et si je n'y arrive pas?"

Singer capte son regard, et lui adresse un sourire rassurant. "Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu reviens à l'hôpital," fait-il. "De toute façon, je veux que tu promettes de revenir si tu sens que tu perds un peu le contrôle."

Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue, puis se tourne légèrement vers le docteur Richmond, qui se contente de lui rendre son regard, haussant un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?" demande Dean.

"Tu me demandes mon avis?"

"Putain," exaspéré. "Vous êtes quand même vraiment con."

"Toi aussi," répond Richmond, arrachant un petit rire à Dean, et des haussements de sourcils à tous les autres. "Mais si tu veux mon avis, alors je pense que… ne plus te voir tous les jours me fera le plus grand bien."

Un vrai sourire fend le visage de Dean. "J'étais certain que vous alliez me sortir une connerie comme celle-là," avant de prendre une inspiration, serrant la main de Castiel. "Bon, alors je suppose que je dois retourner dans le grand monde."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es tout seul, Dean," dit Charlie. "Je t'appellerai, pour parler, parce que je suis ta psy, quand même. Ou bien, tu peux venir dans mon bureau, si tu veux."

"Et il y a moi," ajoute simplement Castiel, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de dire autre chose pour que Dean le comprenne.

"D'accord," en hochant la tête. "Je voudrais parler au docteur Singer, seul à seul, alors si vous pouviez tous sortir une minute."

Bien qu'un peu surpris, Singer acquiesce, tandis que les trois autres sortent. Castiel adresse un dernier sourire à Dean avant de refermer la porte. Celui-ci prend une petite inspiration. "Je voulais dire que-" avant de faire une pause, peinant à trouver les mots justes. "Merci."

"Pourquoi?"

"On se connaît depuis longtemps, et vous… m'avez sauvé la vie, quelque chose comme… cent fois," répond Dean. "Je ne vous ai jamais remercié, parce que je ne pensais pas devoir le faire, ou peut-être parce que je peux être un vrai connard, mais… merci. Je sais que vous aviez abandonné, à un moment, et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, puisque moi aussi, j'avais abandonné. Mais si vous n'aviez pas été là, si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé à rester ici, je ne serais probablement pas en train de vous parler aujourd'hui. Il y a Cas, Charlie, et même un peu Richmond, sans doute, et il y a vous."

Singer garde le silence un long moment, avant de hocher la tête, l'air à la fois soulagé, et fier. "Tu as changé," finit-il par souffler.

"Oui," en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Et je sais qu'il y aura encore des jours où je préfèrerai mourir, mais j'espère que vous n'aurez plus jamais à me sauver la vie. Je vais essayer."

.

La main de Dean se crispe nerveusement, et il gratte le tissu de son jean, les yeux baissés. Castiel lui jette un regard, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. "Est-ce que ça va, Dean?" demande-t-il.

Dean hoche distraitement la tête, sans répondre, mais finit par attraper brusquement le bras de Castiel. "Arrête la voiture, s'il te plaît."

"Dean-"

"Arrête la voiture."

Castiel se gare sur le bas-côté, et Dean ouvre la portière pour sortir. Il fait quelques pas dehors, s'appuie sur le capot, prend une grande inspiration, tandis que Castiel reste assis derrière le volant, avec le sentiment qu'il ne doit pas essayer de dire quoique ce soit.

Dean reste debout pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, avant de finalement retourner s'asseoir sur le siège passager. "Je sais que-" évitant le regard de Castiel. "Je sais que ça ne fait même pas dix minutes qu'on a quitté l'hôpital, et qu'on est censés rentrer, maintenant, mais… non. Je voudrais qu'on aille quelque part, tous les deux. Toi et moi."

"Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison?"

"La maison, c'est là où tu es, Cas," répond-il. "On pourrait rouler, rouler, rouler, et s'arrêter à Lawrence. Juste une petite heure, parce que… Sam est enterré là-bas. Et mon père aussi. Ma mère a été incinérée, mais pas lui, et je voudrais… je ne suis jamais allé au cimetière, même pas pour Sammy. Peut-être que je dois dire au revoir."

"On peut aller où tu veux, Dean," un sourire dans la voix, et de l'amour plein les yeux. "On ira toujours là où tu veux."

 _La maison, c'est là où tu es._

Dean rattache sa ceinture de sécurité, et garde les yeux fixés sur le profil de Castiel pendant que celui-ci conduit. "Tu me dévisages, Dean."

"Peut-être," avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est vraiment toi qui me poses cette question?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, déjà?" rétorque Castiel, l'air pensif. " _Il y a une raison à tout, Cas._ "

Dean a un petit rire, alors que Castiel lui lance un bref regard. "Il y a une raison à tout, Dean."

"Mmh," en se calant un peu plus sur son siège. "Je te regarde, et je me demande vraiment comment Raphael, ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, pourrait avoir l'idée de te tromper."

"Je ne lui ai même pas demandé d'explications, à vrai dire," répond Castiel. "Je suis juste parti, parce que ça, c'est une des rares choses que je ne peux pas pardonner. Je sais que personne n'est parfait, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter. Raphael a… tout brisé entre nous."

"Toi, tu es parfait," finit par dire Dean, au bout d'une minute de silence.

"Oh non, vraiment pas," en riant doucement. "Je ne suis peut-être pas… juste parti. En fait, j'ai retourné tout l'appartement, cassé tout ce que je pouvais casser, et seulement ensuite, je suis parti."

Surpris, Dean hausse un sourcil. "Toi, tu as cassé des trucs?"

"Oui," avant de pencher un peu la tête. "Comment tu me vois, exactement, Dean?"

"T'es vraiment un ange, Cas. Parce qu'il faut une patience d'ange pour me supporter, et m'aimer, et accepter que je puisse être aussi-"

" _Tu_ es parfait," l'interrompt Castiel.

"Mmh," en roulant des yeux. "Si tu le dis."

La sonnerie du téléphone les coupe tous les deux. "C'est le tien," fait Dean en l'attrapant, sans décrocher. "Et c'est Gabriel."

"Tu peux répondre?"

Dean obtempère, et porte l'appareil à son oreille. "Salut, Gabriel."

"Cassie?"

"Non, pas Cassie," dans un rire amusé, alors que Castiel grogne à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de mon frère, Dean?" demande Gabriel, avec seulement de la curiosité dans la voix.

"Il conduit," en repliant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse.

"Tu es sorti de l'hôpital?"

"C'est débile, comme question, Gabriel, parce que je ne peux pas être à la fois dans une voiture avec Castiel, et à la fois à l'hôpital."

Il y a un petit silence, durant lequel Dean peut presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'il ne parle. "Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce que Cassie te trouve, tu sais."

"Il m'aime, c'est tout," réplique Dean, arrachant un sourire à Castiel. "Puis je ne l'appelle pas Cassie, moi, pour commencer."

"C'est mon petit-frère, alors je suis censé lui donner des surnoms qu'il n'aime pas."

"C'est vrai," la voix un peu plus enrouée.

"Excuse-moi," dit Gabriel.

"Non, ça va, on peut en parler."

"Vraiment?" étonné. "Tu veux bien me parler de ton frère?"

"Tu as un frère aussi, alors… je suppose que tu peux comprendre. Ou essayer de comprendre, du moins," répond Dean, un peu trop conscient du regard que Castiel lui lance dans le rétroviseur. "On a qu'à… Je te dis un truc sur Sam, et toi, tu me dis un truc sur Cas, d'accord?"

Il rend son regard à Castiel. "Attends une seconde, Gabriel," en éloignant un peu le téléphone. "Ça te dérange, Cas?"

"Non, pas du tout," en secouant la tête. "Tu vas sûrement apprendre beaucoup de choses."

Dean sourit, puis active le bluetooth, pour que Castiel puisse entendre son frère. "T'es toujours là, Gabriel?" demande Dean.

"Oui."

"Cas peut t'entendre, alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi."

"Promis," avec de la malice plein la voix.

"Il va dire n'importe quoi," fait Castiel en soupirant. "Je le connais par cœur."

"Taisez-vous, tous les deux," intervient Dean. "C'est moi qui commence, parce que les morts ont carrément la priorité," avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer, essayant de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur en pensant à son frère. "D'accord, alors… C'est vrai que Sammy détestait vraiment que je l'appelle Sammy. Mais je faisais comme si je ne l'entendais pas me répéter qu'il s'appelait Sam. Il passait son temps à me reprendre, mais je répondais toujours 'd'accord Sammy, pas de problème Sammy,' et je suis sûr qu'en fait, il aimait bien que je sois le seul à l'appeler comme ça."

Sa voix tremble un peu, mais il parvient quand même à rire quand le silence s'éternise. "Ça va, vous pouvez parler," dit-il. "Je ne vais pas sauter par la fenêtre."

"Cassie a gardé son doudou jusqu'à ses quinze ans," lâche Gabriel.

"Ça, c'est pas vrai!" s'exclame Castiel, en même temps que Dean étouffe un rire dans sa main.

"Arrête de nier, Cassie."

"De toute façon, quelle importance, puisque j'ai perdu cet ours en peluche?"

"Mmh," fait Gabriel, soudain mal-à-l'aise. "Je vais profiter du fait que tu ne peux pas me frapper à travers le téléphone pour te dire que tu ne l'as pas exactement _perdu._ En fait, je l'ai plutôt pris, pour le donner à maman, et elle l'a caché elle-même, au cas-où tu découvres tout et que tu me tortures pour me forcer à te dire où il était."

"Non mais je rêve ou-"

"C'est un super plan," approuve Dean.

Castiel se renfrogne. "Vous êtes tous des traîtres," dit-il. "Papa est au courant de cette histoire?"

"Il a même approuvé," répond Gabriel.

"Et après, vous trouvez ça étonnant que je n'appelle pas souvent?" l'air parfaitement indigné. "Vous êtes ligués contre moi dans cette famille, et ça, depuis toujours. Juste parce que je suis le plus petit."

"Pas parce que tu es le plus petit, Cassie, mais parce qu'il fallait bien que tu laisses tomber ce doudou."

"N'essaie même pas de te justifier, Gabe, et toi, Dean," en menaçant celui-ci du bout du doigt. "Arrête de rire."

Dean tente de cacher son sourire, tant bien que mal, puis prend une inspiration. "C'est mon tour," en se redressant un peu. "Je n'ai jamais eu d'ours en peluche, mais Sam, si, et il traînait ce truc partout. Je rêve souvent de cet ours, parce que je crois que j'étais avec ma mère quand elle l'a acheté. Dans un magasin de jouets, sur une des étagères en haut du rayon des peluches, et je voulais l'attraper tout seul, mais j'étais vraiment trop petit, alors ma mère m'a porté pour que je puisse l'atteindre."

"Est-ce qu'il avait un nom?" demande Gabriel.

"Vous voulez vraiment le savoir?" rit Dean, l'air d'être un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs. "Franchement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai laissé Sam appeler cet ours comme ça," faisant une pause, avant de rire doucement. "Il l'a appelé Deanie."

Gabriel ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire aussi, à l'autre bout du fil, alors que Castiel se mord l'intérieur de la joue, attendri.

Dean pousse un soupir. "C'est aussi comme ça qu'il m'appelait, moi, quand il était tout petit," reprend-il. "C'était son premier mot."

"Et toi?" souffle Castiel. "C'était quoi, ton premier mot?"

"Papa," répond Dean, un peu amer. "Parce que mon père m'emmenait partout avec lui, quand il n'y avait encore que moi. Il me mettait même sur ses genoux quand il conduisait,et j'adorais sa voiture. Je l'adore toujours d'ailleurs, mais je l'ai laissée dans le garage, à Lawrence."

"Ton père-" commence Gabriel.

"C'était un bon père, et puis ensuite, il s'est transformé en cet espèce de connard alcoolique violeur d'enfants," coupe Dean. "Mais il ignorait beaucoup Sam, comme s'il ne voulait même pas le regarder. Enfin, au début, si, puis il a commencé à boire. Je m'occupais de Sam, et c'était vraiment… un bébé génial. Un petit moi, vous voyez? parce qu'il copiait tout ce que je faisais, et il me suivait partout, comme un poussin. Même son sourire ressemblait au mien."

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais il les chasse en clignant des paupières.

"Cassie n'était pas un poussin," dit Gabriel, lui arrachant un sourire.

"Peut-être que tu n'étais pas un assez bon modèle," rétorque Castiel, attrapant la main de Dean pour la serrer, alors qu'il garde l'autre sur le volant. "Puis tu voulais toujours me faire faire n'importe quoi, Gabe, et si tu crois que je ne me souviens pas de cette fois où j'ai failli noyer le chat des voisins parce que tu m'avais promis qu'il pouvait nager, eh bien tu te trompes. Je m'en souviens très bien."

"Pas de ma faute si tu étais assez naïf pour penser que c'était une bonne idée de balancer le chat dans la piscine."

"Oh, Cas, non," s'écrie Dean. "Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça."

"J'avais huit ans," marmonne Castiel. "Il ne m'a même pas griffé, ce chat de malheur, alors c'est un peu de sa faute."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. "C'est sûr que c'est plus facile d'accuser le chat," rit-il. "Mais tu sais, Cas, c'est un truc de grand-frère. J'aurais pu faire croire n'importe quoi à Sam, et je le faisais, d'ailleurs. Il était un peu comme mon assistant."

"Exactement!" s'exclame Gabriel. "Un assistant, Cassie."

"Le chat aurait pu mourir, Gabe."

"J'ai mis des benzos dans le verre de mon père, un jour," intervient Dean.

Castiel s'étouffe avec sa salive. "Tu as fait _quoi_?"

"Ne fais pas cette tête," en haussant les épaules. "Je devais avoir seize ans, je crois, et il prenait déjà de l'héroïne, alors c'était pas grand-chose pour lui, mais j'en ai mis assez dans son whisky pour qu'il dorme longtemps, et ensuite, j'ai piqué son portefeuille, sa voiture, pour emmener Sam manger une glace. C'était juste une glace, mais il était tellement heureux que ça valait largement les deux côtes que mon père m'a cassées quand on est rentrés. Il était énervé parce que j'avais conduit sa voiture, alors que je ne savais pas encore conduire, et j'ai éraflé la peinture de la portière gauche. Et vous savez ce qui s'est passé, ensuite?" avec un léger sourire. "Cet abruti a voulu que je l'aide à refaire la peinture, et il m'a appris à conduire. Sauf qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune patience, donc mes côtes ont mis très longtemps à guérir, parce qu'il frappait par-dessus quand je n'écoutais pas assez ce qu'il disait."

Il y a un léger silence, puis Gabriel se racle doucement la gorge à l'autre bout du fil. "J'espère que tu sais conduire, maintenant."

"En fait, j'ai appris très vite, parce que je m'imaginais lui rouler dessus avec la voiture," en riant légèrement. "Donc oui, je sais conduire, mais ça fait longtemps, parce qu'il faut être totalement sobre, et je n'étais jamais… totalement sobre."

"Tu l'es, maintenant," dit Castiel. "Alors est-ce que tu veux prendre le volant?"

Dean ouvre un peu plus les yeux. "Je peux?"

"Bien sûr," en se garant sur le bord de la route, sans couper le moteur. "Gabe, ne quitte pas."

Il sort, et échange de place avec Dean, qui pousse un petit soupir satisfait, une fois assis derrière le volant. "Ce n'est pas la voiture de mon père, mais c'est bien aussi," fait-il en appuyant sur l'accélérateur alors que Castiel attache sa ceinture.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale, cette voiture?" demande Gabriel. "Ce n'est que-"

"Ne blasphème pas," siffle Dean. "Une Impala 67, ce n'est pas qu'une voiture, et sincèrement, John Winchester avait beau être le dernier des fils de pute, il savait de quoi il parlait dans ce domaine. C'est la seule chose que j'ai en commun avec lui, d'ailleurs. Enfin, sauf si on exclut la drogue et l'alcool, évidemment."

"Dean," s'exaspère Castiel.

"Désolé," haussant les épaules. "Bref, le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a voulu m'apprendre à conduire, parce qu'après, je volais souvent la voiture, et ça avait le don de l'énerver plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je l'entends encore me dire quelque chose comme _'Dean Winchester, si tu ne ramènes pas la voiture à la maison immédiatement, je te jure que tu ne seras plus capable de marcher,'_ en hurlant dans le téléphone. Sammy me suppliait de ne pas obéir, parce qu'il avait peur, et moi aussi, j'avais peur. Pas de la même façon, puisque mon père aurait difficilement pu me faire pire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Donc on finissait par rentrer, souvent des heures plus tard, et j'avais le droit à _'oh, Dean, j'espère pour toi que tu cours très vite, parce que tu ne vas pas aimer la raclée que je vais te mettre,'_ et… bon, c'est vrai que plusieurs fois, j'ai eu du mal à marcher pendant plusieurs jours," avant de s'interrompre pour jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui le fixe, sidéré. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cas?"

"Ça t'aide vraiment d'en parler comme si c'était rien?"

Dean semble réfléchir quelques secondes, puis hausse les épaules. "En fait, oui," répond-il. "C'était ma vie, Cas. C'était vraiment pas drôle, c'était violent, et souvent même pire que ce que je pourrais décrire, mais c'était quand même ma vie, et mes souvenirs ressemblent à ça. Des coups, des menaces, et Sam."

"D'après mon avis d'expert," intervient Gabriel. "Je-"

"On s'en branle, de ton avis d'expert, Gabriel," le coupe Dean. "Et, Cas, crois-moi, je sais que c'était pas rien. Même très loin d'être rien, parce que j'étais là, tu sais? Je me souviens de tout, et je n'oublierai jamais. Tes souvenirs à toi, ils sont… merveilleux, mais pas les miens. Pas les miens."

"Je sais."

"Alors laisse-moi en parler comme ça."

Castiel acquiesce, et Dean retrouve son sourire. "Gabriel?" fait-il. "T'es toujours en vie?"

"Je suis en train de réfléchir, Dean, et-"

"T'es en train de me psychanalyser par téléphone?"

"Oui," répond Gabriel, l'air sérieux.

Dean pousse un soupir d'exaspération en roulant des yeux. "Aller, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, et éclaire-nous de ton infini savoir," ironise-t-il.

"Tes réactions sont plutôt normales, en fait," d'une voix posée. "Tu n'es plus dans le déni, tu en parles, tu ne me dis pas d'aller me faire foutre."

"Peut-être que je devrais, parce que là, t'es vraiment-"

"Tu aurais dû rencontrer Cassie plus tôt," en le coupant. "Beaucoup plus tôt."

Son cœur fait une embardée, alors qu'il garde les yeux fixés sur la route, et il sent le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il le sent dans chacune de ses cellules, dans les vibrations de l'air contre sa peau. Dans les battements désordonnés contre sa cage thoracique. "Ça, c'est sûr," finit-il par souffler. "Beaucoup plus tôt."


	18. Un peu du paradis

**Alors… comment vous dire que dans ce chapitre, Dean et Cas se sont débrouillés sans moi. Je n'avais pas réellement prévu ça, mais c'est arrivé**

 **Ce n'est pas fini, rien n'est fini, mais c'est quand même tellement important**

 **Le prochain chapitre est plus difficile, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être** ** _facile_** **, évidemment**

 **Encore merci (je le dis à chaque fois, mais vraiment, merci)**

 **Bisous**

.

La nuit commence à tomber quand Dean se gare devant les grilles du cimetière. Il n'y est jamais venu, et pourtant, il a l'impression de connaître cet endroit par cœur. Il a un peu de mal à respirer, en fait. "Et si je ne suis pas prêt?" demande-t-il dans un murmure, sans regarder Castiel.

"Tu peux juste parler à Sam," en caressant le dos de sa main. "Il n'y a rien que tu sois vraiment obligé de faire, Dean, alors je vais t'attendre ici. Le temps qu'il faudra."

Dean hoche doucement la tête, avale sa salive pour faire disparaître la douleur, coincée dans sa gorge. "D'accord," dit-il. "Merci, Cas, je suis… je-"

"Arrête," en posant l'index sur sa bouche. "Je sais."

"Tu sais."

Castiel acquiesce, un sourire tout doux sur le bout des lèvres, et Dean prend une inspiration avant de fermer les yeux pour trouver la force de sortir de la voiture. Il les rouvre, réprime un frémissement quand l'air frais du dehors claque sur sa peau. Chaque pas lui demande un effort, mais il pousse quand même la grille, remonte les allées, et s'arrête devant la tombe de son père. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Dean éclate de rire, parce qu'en dessous de _John Eric Winchester,_ il y a 'un père aimant et aimé,' littéralement gravé dans le marbre. "Qui a décidé d'écrire des conneries pareilles?" à voix haute. "Te connaissant, c'est probablement ce que tu as demandé, juste un peu avant de crever d'une overdose."

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. "Je voudrais vraiment te demander _pourquoi_ , mais… qu'est-ce que tu dirais, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien inventer pour te justifier?" la voix vibrante, de haine et d'autre chose. "Peut-être que tu ne dirais rien, et tu aurais raison, papa, parce que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de te taire, pour une fois. Ou peut-être que tu dirais que c'était ma faute, que je méritais tes coups, et toute cette violence, toute cette haine que tu avais pour moi, mais… peu importe, en fait, parce que _rien_ ne peut t'excuser," en ravalant ses larmes. "Je sais que tu aimais maman, mais, et moi? Et moi? Est-ce que tu m'as aimé un jour? Est-ce que j'ai été ton fils? Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, parce que j'ai perdu suffisamment de temps. Tellement de temps, à cause de toi, parce que tu m'as tout pris. Tu m'as volé ma vie, ce jour-là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais à quel point ce que tu as fait m'a brisé. Tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Mais je ne vais pas pleurer pour toi, ça, je te le jure, je vais garder mes larmes pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui les mérite, et je te plains, un peu. Parce que tu n'as jamais eu la chance de voir Sam grandir, et devenir cette merveilleuse personne, même si c'était pour un court moment."

Dean souffle, puis inspire, avant d'ajouter :

"Si l'enfer existe," dit-il. "Si l'enfer existe, je sais que tu y es."

Il jette un dernier regard à cette pierre tombale. Un dernier.

Voir celle de son frère, un peu plus loin, ça réchauffe étrangement le cœur de Dean. La douleur l'écrase, mais c'est comme comprendre enfin tout ce qui a changé. Comprendre que peut-être, rien n'est cassé pour toujours, même si ça ne s'en ira jamais. "Sammy," dans un souffle, en tombant à genoux pour poser sa main sur le marbre froid. "Tu m'as manqué."

Dean s'allonge, sur le dos et sur la pierre. Il regarde le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts. "J'espère que tu es bien là où tu es," reprend-il. "C'est assez difficile, ici, pour ne rien te cacher, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois encore là. Je donnerais tout, Sammy, parce que tu me manques tellement. Tu me manques tous les jours, et j'ai peur. J'ai peur," des perles glissant sur ses tempes. "Je suis désolé. D'avoir essayé, mais tu sais, si j'étais sûr de te retrouver au paradis, on mangerait des glaces, au moment où je te parle. Ou des tartes, peut-être. Je ne sais pas."

Sa voix ne tremble pas. La voix de Dean est juste un peu enrouée, mais il continue. "J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien pouvoir être," murmure-t-il. "J'ai été ton frère, mais maintenant? Rien. Plus personne à protéger, parce que Cas n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. Tu l'aurais aimé, j'en suis sûr, parce qu'il est… la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Il m'aime. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi, mais il m'aime. J'espère que ça va suffire, parce que je voudrais vraiment revoir un peu de lumière. Pour l'instant, c'est toujours comme… je sais. Tu te souviens, quand tu avais six ans, et qu'on courrait dans le jardin pour que papa ne nous trouve pas? On y voyait tellement rien dans la nuit qu'on se prenait chaque fois les pieds dans le tuyau d'arrosage. C'est exactement ça. Je me prends tout le temps les pieds dans le tuyau d'arrosage. Cas me rattrape souvent, et quand il sourit… quand il sourit, je sais pourquoi je suis toujours en vie."

Conscient qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne dit pas, Dean ferme brièvement les yeux. "Si c'était à refaire, je prendrais encore les coups à ta place, Sammy," un ton plus bas. "Mais peut-être… peut-être que je t'en veux. Un peu. Parce que tu m'as laissé, tout seul, alors que j'avais tellement, tellement besoin de toi. Je suis un peu mort, à l'intérieur, et… Cas le sait. Il sait qu'il y a une partie de moi qui t'appartient, pour toujours," poursuit Dean, laissant la douleur couler sur ses joues. "Je t'aime, Sammy. Je t'aimerai toujours, parce que tu étais ce qui me faisait tenir debout. Mais maintenant… maintenant, c'est Cas. J'espère que je pourrai l'aimer autant que toi, pas de la même façon, mais au moins autant."

Et Dean reste là, longtemps. Le marbre glacé dans son dos, les souvenirs devant ses yeux, le vent sur son visage. Il ne sait pas exactement à quel moment il sent la présence de Castiel, qui s'allonge doucement à côté de lui, et prend sa main. "Ça fait des heures que tu es là," dit-il doucement. "Tu n'as pas froid?"

"Un peu," les yeux toujours fermés. "Le froid engourdit la douleur."

"Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose sur moi?" finit par demander Castiel, après quelques secondes de silence.

"Je voudrais tout savoir de toi, Cas."

Dean serre sa main, et Castiel a un minuscule sourire. "Mes parents biologiques," reprend-il. "Gabe n'a jamais cherché à savoir quoique ce soit, mais moi… moi, je voulais les connaître. Pas parce que je n'aime pas mes parents adoptifs. Je les aime. Mais il y avait quelque chose, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, qui me manquait."

"Est-ce que tu les as trouvés?"

"Oui," la voix plus rauque. "Ils sont morts il y a plusieurs années, dans un incendie. Et je me suis senti comme si je les avais perdus. Mais c'est stupide, je sais, parce que je ne les connaissais même pas."

"C'est très loin d'être stupide," répond Dean, entremêlant plus étroitement ses doigts aux siens. "Tu les as perdus."

"Je ne saurai jamais de qui je tiens mes yeux."

"Non, mais tu peux imaginer, Cas," en se retournant un peu, pour remonter sa main, et la poser sur sa mâchoire. "Quand j'étais petit, j'imaginais beaucoup les souvenirs que je n'avais pas de ma mère."

"Est-ce que ça marchait?"

"Un peu," fait Dean en haussant les épaules. "Mais j'avais quand même quelques bribes de souvenirs, des petits moments, alors je suppose que c'était plus facile."

Castiel tourne un peu la tête, et croise le regard de Dean, si lumineux, planté dans le sien. "Je voudrais que tu te vois comme je te vois, Dean, je voudrais vraiment que-"

"Je voudrais aussi."

"Mais je sais que tu es toujours la même personne," souffle Castiel, alors que Dean caresse doucement sa peau. "Je sais que la douleur n'a pas disparu, parce que peut-être qu'elle ne disparaît jamais, et peut-être aussi que rien ne sera jamais réellement assez pour réparer tout ce qui est brisé à l'intérieur de toi, mais tu es quand même la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, Dean."

"Tes yeux, Cas," le cœur si empli de sentiments. "Je ne peux pas te dire d'où ils viennent, mais je sais qu'ils m'ont sauvé. Ils me sauvent tout le temps, parce que tu me rattrapes quand je suis sur le point de lâcher prise."

"Tu as envie de lâcher prise?"

"Pas maintenant," répond Dean. "Ça arrivera peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui."

Et Castiel _sait_ que ça arrivera peut-être, parce que Dean est comme un combat de tous les jours. Il est sur le fil, et Castiel le rattrape quand il penche un peu trop du mauvais côté.

"On peut retourner dans la voiture, Cas?"

"Est-ce que tu es prêt?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Mais je ne veux être qu'avec toi, maintenant."

Castiel sourit, sans rien dire de plus, et Dean attrape la main qu'il lui tend, pour l'aider à se redresser.

Ils se dirigent vers les grilles, mais Castiel se fige, le regard fixé sur ce que Dean devine être la tombe de son père, même s'il ne la regarde pas. "Tu as quelque chose à lui dire, Cas?"

"Oh, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire à la personne qui a fait en sorte que ta vie soit si difficile," avant de faire une pause, de prendre une inspiration, sans lâcher sa main. "Mais je ne peux pas effacer le mal qu'il a fait. Je peux simplement _essayer_ de réparer."

"Alors on ne va plus rien lui dire," fait Dean en l'entraînant à l'extérieur du cimetière.

Une fois les portières fermées, ils se taisent tous les deux, et des ondes de chaleur remontent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean, qui se demande si le désir est réellement censé ressembler à ça. A Cas, assis sur le siège passager, juste à côté de lui. A son visage, seulement éclairé par le lampadaire du dehors, et le silence et le temps, qui n'avance plus, parce que tout ce qu'il reste maintenant, c'est Dean, et c'est Castiel, et c'est ce moment-là. Quand il murmure "Cas" tout doucement, avant de passer par-dessus le levier de vitesse pour s'asseoir sur lui. "Dean."

"Je te veux, Cas," souffle-t-il. "Je te veux maintenant."

Dean prend les mains de Castiel, pour les placer sur ses hanches, alors que celui-ci ne bouge pas vraiment. "Dean, tu-"

"Cas," en posant son index sur ses lèvres, et son autre main sur le haut de son torse. "J'ai envie de toi," dit-il. "Pas parce que je pense que je suis obligé de te laisser faire tout ce dont tu as envie avec mon corps, mais parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Toi, Cas. Tu es quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas tous les autres, tu n'es pas de l'argent, et je veux me souvenir de ce qui va se passer entre nous."

Sans le quitter des yeux, Castiel penche un peu la tête. "Je peux te poser une question?"

"Oui."

"Tu penses que tu me dois quelque chose, Dean?" la voix douce.

"Je te dois absolument tout," répond Dean. "Mais j'ai compris ce que tu essayais de me dire, et je sais que ce n'est pas un moyen de te remercier. Pas avec toi, parce que tu as trop de valeur à mes yeux pour que je te considère comme ça," en caressant sa bouche. "C'est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu avant, mais je n'ai plus peur, parce que c'est le bon moment, même si c'est peut-être un peu étrange. C'est ce que je veux, Cas. C'est toi que je veux."

"Tu veux qu'on-" se raclant la gorge, la voix trop rauque. "Ici?"

Dean a un petit rire, puis lui adresse un sourire merveilleux, tout en laissant sa main descendre jusqu'à la ceinture de Castiel. "J'ai le droit de choisir, maintenant," en passant son index dans la boucle, pour commencer à la défaire, alors que Castiel se cambre légèrement, un gémissement d'excitation retenu entre ses dents serrées. "Hein, Cas?"

"Tout ce que tu veux," les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière quand Dean abaisse sa braguette. "Tout ce que… ah! Dean, putain de-"

"Oh, alors tu es du genre à jurer?" rit Dean en glissant sa main dans le boxer de Castiel, rencontrant son érection. "Jure plus fort, Cas, je veux t'entendre," les doigts enroulés autour de son sexe, dans un vague mouvement de va-et-vient, qui lui arrache de magnifiques petits gémissements de plaisir et d'excitation mêlés.

"Dean-"

"Tu es beaucoup moins calme, d'un seul coup."

Castiel avale sa salive, puis ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. "Ça t'amuse, Dean?" le souffle court, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ça m'amuse beaucoup," sur le même ton.

"Embrasse-moi, maintenant," avant d'attirer Dean à lui, alors que celui-ci a toujours la main dans son boxer.

Souriant contre sa bouche, Dean gémit quand Castiel relâche ses hanches, qu'il tenait toujours, pour glisser les doigts contre son ventre, près de la ceinture du jean qu'il porte, lui demandant silencieusement s'il peut continuer. Pour répondre, Dean l'embrasse, plus fort, avec tout ce qu'il n'arrive pas encore à dire. Il l'embrasse comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer autrement qu'en même temps que Castiel, et celui-ci fait sauter les boutons, retire la ceinture, caresse cette peau si douce et si tendre.

Dean finit par reculer, très légèrement, pour enlever son t-shirt, sous les yeux émerveillés de Castiel. "Tu es-"

"Tu m'as déjà vu comme ça," fait remarquer Dean.

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Pas dans cette position, pas quand tu es-"

"Je suis là, juste pour toi, Cas," l'interrompt Dean. "Tu es tout ce que je veux."

L'émotion lui nouant la gorge, Castiel est incapable de répondre, parce qu'il voit, dans le regard de Dean. Il voit tout cet amour, toute cette confiance, et l'abandon, parce que Dean se donne volontairement. Il choisit d'être ici. Il décide que Castiel mérite de le connaître tout entier.

Dean se penche une nouvelle fois, goûtant le désir sur sa langue, et sans vraiment comprendre leurs gestes, ils finissent par se retrouver tous les deux presque nus, les corps brûlants, les mains perdues, les dents qui s'entrechoquent un peu quand les lèvres se rencontrent, encore et encore.

"Tu es vraiment sûr, Dean?" demande Castiel, tout en tâtonnant pour ouvrir la boîte à gants. "Tu peux encore-"

"Je suis sûr," en le coupant, avant de poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de Castiel alors que celui-ci trouve le tube de lubrifiant et le préservatif qu'il cherchait. "Sois doux, Cas," dans un souffle. "Ça fait longtemps."

Castiel dépose un baiser derrière son oreille, puis verse du lubrifiant dans le creux de sa paume. Quand il perçoit sa légère hésitation, Dean prend sa main pour la guider entre ses jambes. "Je suis sûr, Cas," répète-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie, et je ne pourrais pas avoir plus confiance en toi que c'est déjà le cas. Je suis sûr."

"D'accord," en faisant entrer son index en lui, son autre main caressant les cheveux de Dean, dont la tête est toujours contre sa clavicule. Il va et vient le plus doucement du monde, puis plus rapidement quand Dean se détend. Celui-ci bouge un peu, et Castiel comprend, rajoute un doigt, murmurant l'amour à son oreille, les inspirations toutes plus difficiles à prendre que les précédentes.

Soudainement, Dean pousse un petit cri, en roulant des hanches. "Là," dit-il. "Touche encore, Cas."

"Ici?" sourit Castiel, appuyant sur un point qui fait trembler tout le corps de Dean. "Tu veux plus, Dean?"

"Plus."

Les hanches de Dean remuent presque toutes seules, tandis que Castiel continue de le préparer, ivre de tous ses merveilleux soupirs. Ivre de ce corps, de cette voix, de ce cœur qui bat contre le sien.

Dean se tend, respire rapidement, se redresse, cherchant plus de Castiel, même s'il se demande vaguement s'il pourrait un jour en avoir assez. "Cas," presque dans une supplique. "Cas, s'il te plaît," en lui prenant le préservatif des mains pour déchirer l'emballage. "Tu me veux?"

"Plus que je n'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre."

"Tu n'oublieras jamais _ça_ ," répond Dean, sans même vraiment comprendre ce qu'il essaie de lui dire, déroulant le préservatif sur le sexe de Castiel, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. "Ne m'oublie jamais, Cas."

Il soulève son bassin, et avant que Castiel n'ait pu seulement formuler deux mots dans son esprit, Dean se laisse glisser sur lui, jusqu'à se rasseoir sur ses cuisses. Resté immobile, quelques secondes, complètement relié à Castiel, Dean sent le fil, entre eux, qui se tisse un peu plus. Et il éclate en sanglots. Pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Castiel pour l'empêcher de parler, Dean caresse sa pommette. "Je t'aime," dit-il.

Sans essayer de répondre, Castiel essuie les larmes sur ses joues, parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas de la douleur, puis laisse Dean commencer à bouger, allant et venant sur lui, une main dans ses cheveux, et la deuxième qui attrape celle de Castiel pour la poser sur son érection. "Je t'aime, Castiel," répète-t-il les yeux dans les siens. "Et je vais t'aimer pour toujours."

La voix de Dean tremble, tendue par le plaisir qui monte rapidement, et il embrasse Castiel au coin des lèvres.

"Dean, je suis-" s'interrompant pour chercher son souffle, trop proche de l'orgasme. "Je suis à toi, tu sais?"

"Oui," les yeux fermés. "Oui."

.

Dean et Castiel font l'amour plusieurs fois, cette nuit-là. Doucement, mais un peu dans l'urgence, parce que Dean n'en a pas assez. Il veut plus de Castiel, plus de tout ce qu'il peut lui donner. Il pleure un peu, réalisant à quel point Castiel a _manqué_ , toutes ces années. A quel point il est tout ce que Dean attendait.

Il se laisse aller contre lui, haletant, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, mais entier, pour la première fois de sa vie. "Personne ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour avant toi," dit-il.

"Je sais," répond Castiel en passant sa main dans le dos de Dean.


	19. Que tu es en colère

**Ce chapitre est un pas en arrière. Il y a des pas en arrière. Je ne vais rien dire concernant les chapitres suivants, mais accrochez-vous, ce n'est pas terminé**

 **Dean a des doutes, oui, mais plus pour Cas que pour lui, d'une certaine manière**

 **Je vous remercie encore, juste de me lire, et pour les reviews**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

"Où est-ce qu'on est?" demande Castiel en refermant la portière.

Il fait quelques pas, puis jette un coup d'œil à Dean, qui regarde la maison devant laquelle il vient de se garer. "J'ai grandi ici," répond-il. "Dans cette maison."

"Est-ce qu'elle est toujours à toi?"

"Oui," en s'approchant, posant un pied sur la première marche des escaliers du perron. "Mon père n'avait pas fait de testament, alors tout ce qui lui appartenait est à moi."

"Tu es sûr que tu veux entrer?" reprend Castiel, juste derrière lui.

Dean ne répond pas, et s'arrête devant la porte. Pose sa main sur le bois, ferme brièvement les yeux, puis fait un pas de côté pour glisser ses doigts derrière le volet de la fenêtre, juste à droite. Il attrape la clé, sans la regarder, et la glisse dans la serrure.

La porte grince quand elle s'ouvre.

Et le cœur de Dean se fend, parce qu'il pourrait jurer entendre les rires, qui résonnent entre les murs du salon. Il y a des rires, et des cris. Il y a _'reviens ici, Dean, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi,'_ puis aussi _'tu es mon grand-frère préféré, Dean, et je t'aime pour toute la vie.'_

Pour toute la vie.

"La vie ne dure pas très longtemps," souffle-t-il en se retournant vers Castiel, qui se contente de l'observer, toujours debout sur le seuil.

Non, Dean. La vie ne dure pas très longtemps.

Il fait quelques pas vers la cuisine, ouvre les placards, au-dessus du gaz, et comme il s'y attendait, il y a plusieurs bouteilles de whisky sur les étagères. Elles sont alignées, légèrement recouvertes de poussière. Dean en saisit une, dévisse le bouchon pour inspirer les effluves d'alcool qui remontent jusqu'à son visage. Son estomac se contracte douloureusement. L'envie, et aussi la colère d'avoir envie. Il repose la bouteille, puis se détourne.

En silence, Castel s'approche de lui. Pas trop, parce qu'il ne sait pas si Dean veut bien le laisser faire. "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'être ici soit une très bonne idée, Dean," en secouant doucement la tête. "Je suis même certain que c'est tout le contraire de ce qu'on peut appeler une bonne idée."

"Je suis en colère contre le monde entier, Cas," dans un murmure étranglé. "Je suis tellement en colère que je pourrais tout casser, et je… je pensais que ça passerait si j'acceptais tout ce que j'ai fait. Ce que j'ai été," poursuit-il, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes. "Je ne regarde pas vraiment mes cicatrices, mais je sais qu'elles sont là. J'ai essayé de me suicider. Et je peux le dire, tu vois, je peux accepter ça, mais… pourquoi est-ce que je me sens encore comme ça?"

"Je n'ai pas la réponse," sans s'approcher plus. "Personne d'autre que toi n'a la réponse, Dean."

"J'ai peur que tu partes, Cas."

"Pourquoi tu-"

"Parce que je sais que je suis difficile à vivre," répond Dean, appuyant sa hanche contre le plan de travail. "Et difficile à aimer. Je suis difficile à aimer, et je sais aussi que les gens s'en vont. Tout s'en va."

Tout s'en va, tout passe, tout s'éparpille et tout se brise.

Se _brise_.

"Si tu t'en vas, Castiel," en attrapant sa main. "Je vais mourir."

Il tire sur sa main pour l'attirer vers lui, et Castiel le prend doucement dans ses bras. "Je ne vais pas te lâcher, Dean," même s'ils tremblent tous les deux, parce que Dean n'a pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte de la portée de ce qu'il vient de dire.

"Tu vas toujours m'aimer?" demande-t-il en respirant la lavande contre sa peau.

"Oui."

Dean recule, puis prend le visage de Castiel entre ses mains, caresse ses joues avec ses pouces "Je suis amoureux de toi," avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, une seule fois. "Et tu rends tout plus beau, Cas, même si je ne sais pas si-"

"Je sais que tu ne sais pas si tu pourras te battre pour toujours, Dean," en posant son index sur sa bouche. "Je sais. Que tu es en colère."

"Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose," finit par reprendre Dean, un moment plus tard. "Tu veux bien?"

Castiel hoche la tête en lui adressant un sourire, puis le laisse le guider en dehors de la cuisine. Ils traversent le couloir, passent devant plusieurs portes que Dean n'arrive même pas à regarder, et il ouvre celle de la buanderie, puis celle du garage. Il presse un interrupteur, lâche la main de Castiel pour avancer vers la voiture, recouverte d'un drap blanc. "Putain de merde," fait-il en l'enlevant. "Regarde comme elle est belle."

Dean en fait le tour, puis passe sa main sur la carrosserie, sourire aux lèvres. "Tu vois de quoi je voulais parler, maintenant?"

"Je vois," répond Castiel, plus concentré sur le sourire de Dean que sur la voiture. "Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prise en partant?"

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir?" sans lever les yeux vers lui.

"Si je pose la question, c'est que je veux savoir, Dean."

Le petit rire qui s'échappe des lèvres de Dean est amer, difficile. Pour lui, comme pour Castiel. "Parce que quand je vois cette voiture, aussi belle soit-elle, tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est à cette voix. Dans ma tête, la voix de mon père, qui disait _'met tes mains sur le volant, Dean, et n'aie pas peur. Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, parce que je suis là pour te protéger. Tu passes avant tout, et pour toujours,'_ avec ce sourire si fier de moi, dans le rétroviseur," dit-il. "J'avais quatre ans, et pourtant, je me souviens de mon père si clairement. Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il a dit, tout ce qu'il a fait, et je n'arrive pas à vivre sans penser à ce qu'il dirait, s'il était là. Ce qu'il voudrait que je fasse et ce qu'il en penserait. Ça fait presque dix ans qu'il est mort, mais je suis toujours terrifié. J'ai peur de mon père, comme si j'avais encore douze ans."

"Mais c'est normal, Dean, d'avoir peur," en cherchant son regard. "Tu as le droit de te sentir si peu en sécurité, parce que la personne qui était censée te protéger était aussi celle dont tu avais besoin d'être protégé."

"Je le hais, Cas, et si je pouvais décrire avec les mots ce que j'ai ressenti quand il a fait cette overdose," souffle Dean. "Mais maintenant, je voudrais qu'il soit là, et qu'il essaie de réparer ce qu'il a fait. Je voudrais qu'il me dise qu'il est désolé," en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, les yeux une seconde sur Castiel, et l'autre perdus dans ses souvenirs. "Il ne dirait jamais qu'il est désolé, et je le sais. Je sais ce qu'il dirait."

Dean rit une nouvelle fois. "Putain," en secouant la tête. "J'ai tellement peur de lui que je n'ai jamais touché à ses affaires, même s'il n'est plus là pour me frapper."

"Dean-"

"Les bouteilles, dans le placard de la cuisine," avec un vague geste de la main vers la porte. "Les siennes. Et je les ai toujours laissées là, parce que c'est son whisky, pas le mien. Je suis même sûr qu'il y a encore de l'héroïne, quelque part dans cette maison, et peut-être même des amphétamines, parce qu'il en prenait, lui aussi. Des amphétamines."

"Est-ce que tu as envie de prendre des amphétamines?"

"J'ai juste envie de ne plus ressentir."

Il soupire, le visage tout à coup fermé, et Castiel penche la tête, avant d'attraper son téléphone, dans la poche de sa veste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande Dean, les sourcils froncés. "Cas?"

"J'appelle Charlie," en tapant rapidement sur l'écran.

"Mais-" avant de s'interrompre quand Castiel lui tend l'appareil. "Je n'ai rien à dire à Charlie et je-"

"Dis-lui toi-même que tu n'as rien à lui dire."

Dean finit par prendre le téléphone, un peu à contre-cœur, au moment où Charlie décroche. "C'est Cas qui a décidé de t'appeler, pas moi."

"Mmh," fait-elle. "Ça veut dire que tu as vraiment besoin de me parler."

"Cette logique est merdique," en s'asseyant sur le capot de la voiture, alors que Castiel se contente de le regarder. "Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler."

"Où est-ce que tu es?"

"Lawrence, Kansas, Etats-Unis d'Amérique," réplique Dean.

"Je vois," sans faire attention au sarcasme. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu y retourner?"

"Parce que je suis débile, apparemment," en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui reste impassible. "Tu sais à quel point je suis débile, Charlie, et maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censé faire, parce que si je casse toutes les bouteilles de whisky de mon père, je-"

"Il ne va rien se passer si tu casses ces bouteilles, Dean, parce que ton père est mort," répond Charlie. "Tu peux les casser. C'est mieux que si tu me disais que tu veux les boire."

"Tu crois que ça me ferait du bien?"

"Essaie, et tu verras."

Dean rend le téléphone à Castiel, puis sort du garage en coup de vent.

.

"Charlie?" en reprenant l'appareil.

"Comment il va, vraiment?"

"Ça va, ça vient. Pas bien, aujourd'hui." légèrement évasif. "Mais j'ai… Charlie, j'ai un peu peur, tu sais? j'ai peur de le perdre, j'ai peur qu'il décide que ça ne sert à rien."

"C'est important pour lui, et c'est important pour toi," la voix douce à l'autre bout du fil. "Dean ne sera peut-être jamais guéri, mais il est en vie, et il t'aime, et c'est mieux. Il n'a pas laissé tomber. S'il décide de le faire, on l'aidera à s'accrocher encore."

.

Dans la cuisine, Dean ouvre brusquement les portes du placard, plus violemment que ce qu'il voulait. Il attrape une bouteille, et la fracasse dans l'évier, sans vraiment ressentir un quelconque soulagement. Il se demande vaguement si, un jour, son père cessera de faire partie de sa vie à ce point.

Il casse tout. Dean casse les bouteilles, une à une.

Et ça ne fait pas du bien.

Parce qu'il sait que Castiel n'est pas loin, et que toute la souffrance, il la ressent aussi. Castiel ressent tout, en même temps que lui. Puis Dean voudrait bien, réussir à être simplement amoureux de Castiel. Simplement.

.

"Dean?" en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Je les ai trouvées," répond Dean, faisant volte-face vers lui, avant de lui montrer le flacon qu'il a dans les mains. "Les amphétamines."

Castiel se racle la gorge, avale sa salive, mais ne s'approche pas. "Où est-ce qu'elles étaient?"

"Derrière les bouteilles que je viens de fracasser dans l'évier," en haussant les épaules. "Et je ne me sens pas mieux. Parce que je sais que tu as peur, Cas. Je le savais avant de te l'entendre dire à Charlie, il y a cinq minutes. Tu as peur que je me foute en l'air."

"Dean, ce n'est-"

"Tu peux me le dire," l'interrompt Dean. "Ce que tu ressens, ça compte vraiment."

"D'accord," finit par admettre Castiel. "C'est vrai."

Le regard de Dean se voile quand il hoche la tête. "Et tu crois que tu pourras vivre comme ça?" demande-t-il. "Vivre avec la peur permanente de rentrer à la maison et de voir que c'est trop tard? Que malgré tous les efforts que tu as pu faire, tu n'as pas réussi à me sauver? Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre dans la peur, Cas, et je ne veux pas de ça pour toi."

"Je-"

"Je sais que tu m'aimes," en le coupant une nouvelle fois. "Moi aussi. Je t'aime, et j'ai aimé cette nuit, Cas, crois-moi, je pourrais faire l'amour avec toi tous les jours, mais… et toi? Je ne pourrai jamais rien te promettre, parce que ça fait mal. Ça fait encore mal, et ça fera mal demain. Je suis ici, mais je ne suis même pas capable d'entrer dans la chambre de Sam, ni dans la mienne, d'ailleurs. Parce que je ne suis pas assez fort. Tu penses le contraire, je sais, mais je ne suis pas assez fort."

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'être fort tous les jours, Dean," en faisant un pas dans sa direction. "En revanche, je pense que tu es obligé de me donner ces amphétamines."

Dean se mord la lèvre, mais pose tout de même le flacon sur le plan de travail à côté de lui. "Je n'allais pas les prendre."

"Tu es assez fort pour ne pas les prendre," avec un sourire très doux sur les lèvres.

"Je te plains, Cas," tristement. "De croire autant en moi."

"Arrête," fait Cas, attrapant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. "Arrête de remettre en question mes choix, et mes sentiments pour toi, parce que oui, j'ai peur, mais je sais qu'il y a quelques temps, tu ne m'aurais jamais dit tout ça. Tu te serais contenté de me répéter que tu allais bien," en caressant sa paume. "Et je sais aussi qu'il ne suffit pas que je t'aime pour que toi, tu arrêtes de te détester. Mais laisse-moi quand même t'aimer."

"Je voudrais juste te protéger, mais je suis en train de te détruire."

"Tu ne me détruits pas, Dean."

"Et comment tu peux savoir que-"

"Cette maison a un effet très négatif sur toi," réplique Castiel. "Alors je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, et ce n'est vraiment pas grave si tu ne peux pas rentrer dans la chambre de Sam, ou la tienne. Ce n'est pas grave."

Dean finit par acquiescer, le regard de Castiel si plein de tendresse qu'il a envie d'y croire aussi.

.

Le chemin du retour est long, parce que Dean garde le silence. Il se tait, s'endort parfois, refuse de conduire, ne regarde pas Castiel, qui, lui, n'essaie pas de dire quoique ce soit. Parce qu'il sait que Dean l'enverrait balader.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, ils restent un moment dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Dean se décide à prendre la parole. "Il y a beaucoup d'alcool et de médicaments chez moi."

"Je vais t'aider à les jeter," répond Castiel.

"Et si je n'ai pas envie de les jeter?" en se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

"Tu vas le faire quand même, Dean."

Celui-ci se tourne légèrement vers lui, pour voir que Castiel le regarde aussi, le bleu de ses yeux vaguement éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui commence à se coucher. "Dean, s'il te plaît," reprend-il. "Est-ce que tu veux retourner à l'hôpital? Est-ce que-"

"Non," en se redressant. "Tu as raison."

Il sort de la voiture, et entre dans l'immeuble sans attendre Castiel, qui le suit sans rien dire.

Ses gestes sont mécaniques quand Dean commence à vider les bouteilles dans l'évier de la cuisine, sans avoir réellement l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Il ne casse rien, reste parfaitement calme, sous le regard de Castiel, et celui-ci sait que Dean ne montre rien de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de lui. "Dean, tu pourrais me parler?"

"Ça va," en reposant une bouteille sur le comptoir.

"Non, ça ne va pas," en s'approchant. "Quand tu ne me dis rien, c'est que-"

"Si je ne dis rien, c'est que je n'ai rien à dire," réplique Dean avant d'ouvrir un tiroir. Il en sort trois flacons, qu'il aligne. "Je n'ai rien à dire."

Castiel ne bouge pas, le laisse disparaître dans la salle de bains, puis revenir avec d'autres flacons. "Voilà," souffle Dean, soudain sarcastique. "T'es content?"

"Ne fais pas ça," en secouant la tête. "Ne me repousse pas."

"Tu veux être proche de moi, Cas?" la tête penchée, en faisant quelques pas vers lui. Attrapant la main de Castiel pour la poser sur sa ceinture. "Alors sois proche de moi."

"Je ne vais pas faire ça," répond Castiel avant de reculer, laissant retomber son bras.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu es en train de fuir."

Dean secoue la tête, le regard tellement _fuyant_ , puis lui adresse un sourire en retirant son t-shirt pour le laisser tomber par terre. "Sois proche de moi, Cas," répète-t-il. "Je ne te fuis pas. Je suis juste là, comme hier, alors-"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec hier, et tu le sais très bien," les yeux ailleurs, pour ne pas céder, parce que Dean est beau et il le sait. "Tu veux juste que j'arrête de poser des questions. Tu ne veux pas dire que tu es blessé, et je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû retourner dans-"

"Je ne suis pas blessé," avec un rire trop amer. "Comment est-ce que je pourrais être blessé par une putain de maison? Ce n'est qu'une maison."

"Bien sûr, Dean," impassible. "C'est juste une maison."

"Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi," rétorque Dean en finissant par se détourner pour prendre un sac poubelle dans un tiroir. "Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, très bien, mais je ne vais pas t'écouter me dire que je suis _blessé._ "

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'exaspération, puis s'approche pour prendre le sac poubelle que Dean vient de remplir avec les bouteilles vides et les flacons de médicaments. "Tu vois, Dean," dit-il. "Là, c'est très difficile d'être amoureux de toi."

Il claque la porte derrière lui, et Dean s'appuie contre le frigo, froid contre la peau nue de son dos, trop conscient du fait que Castiel a raison sur tous les points. Quand celui-ci revient, Dean ne relève pas les yeux vers lui. Il reste _ailleurs_.

"Qui est-ce que je dois appeler?" demande Castiel, debout près du plan de travail.

"Pourquoi tu crois que tu dois appeler quelqu'un?"

"Visiblement, ce n'est pas à moi que tu as-"

"Mais si, Cas," répond Dean en lui jetant enfin un regard, pour voir à quel point Castiel a l'air triste. "C'est toujours toi."

Dean s'approche doucement. "Je suis désolé," souffle-t-il, un peu enroué. "Je suis vraiment désolé, et je voudrais pouvoir changer, mais je n'y arrive pas."

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer," en posant une main sur la joue de Dean. "Je veux que tu ailles mieux."

"J'ai l'impression de… tourner en rond," avoue Dean. "Je tourne en rond, et tu as raison, Cas, je n'aurais pas dû retourner dans cette maison. Je vais mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux."

"C'est déjà beaucoup."

"Et si ce n'est pas assez?"

"Tu ne peux pas tout faire d'un seul coup, Dean," caressant sa pommette. "Et tu ne peux pas non plus effacer tout ce temps passé à souffrir. On n'oublie pas ce qui fait mal. Tu n'es pas censé oublier. Tant que tu ne pourras pas accepter ça, tu auras encore envie de boire et de te droguer."

"J'ai vraiment de la chance, Cas, de t'avoir," avec un petit sourire.

"Oh, ça, c'est sûr," rit Castiel en attirant Dean dans ses bras. "Tu as vraiment de la chance de m'avoir."


	20. Tout se brise

**Que dire. Dean va encore faire des siennes, mais attendez un peu avant de lui en vouloir, d'accord? (attendez vraiment)**

 **Ce chapitre est très fragmenté, et il s'étale sur une durée plus longue que les autres. Dean ne s'en sort pas vraiment, mais… rah, c'est très dur de ne rien dire quand on connaît la suite. Bon, j'arrête, je ne dis rien. Vous verrez**

 **Encore merci, merci beaucoup!**

 **.**

Et le temps continuer de filer.

Le temps s'échappe.

Dean le regarde passer, et parfois, c'est le temps qui regarde passer Dean. C'est Castiel qui le regarde se perdre un peu, revenir, se perdre encore, et revenir. Se laisser aimer, puis le repousser. Aller, venir, et encore _revenir_.

.

Dean referme la porte derrière lui. Et les blessures sur son visage, c'est un brutal, trop brutal retour en arrière.

Il détourne les yeux, mais n'essaie pas de se dégager quand Castiel fait quelques pas dans sa direction et prend son menton pour le regarder. "Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends?" demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaie de rendre neutre, même si elle vibre de colère.

"Tu pouvais dormir sans moi."

"Je ne peux pas dormir si tu es tout seul quelque part, sans que je sache où, pendant des heures," avant de lever doucement la main vers son visage. "Où étais-tu, Dean?"

"Tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi tu demandes?" s'agace Dean en le repoussant pour prendre la direction de la cuisine. "C'est bon, Cas. Je suis rentré et je vais bien."

"Si tu vas si bien que ça," réplique Castiel en suivant Dean dans la cuisine alors que celui-ci attrape un verre dans le placard pour le remplir d'eau. "Explique-moi pourquoi tu t'es encore battu."

"Encore?"

"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile," en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés. "Je t'entends partir au milieu de la nuit, puis revenir quand tu crois que je dors encore. Tu te mets en danger, et maintenant, ça suffit, Dean, je-"

"Je peux décider tout seul de quand ça suffit," avant de vider son verre d'une traite. "Laisse tomber, Cas. C'est comme ça."

"C'est tout?" rétorque Castiel, à la limite de l'indignation. "C'est comme ça?"

"Oui."

"Et tu trouves que c'est normal?"

Il attrape Dean par le bras pour l'empêcher de quitter la cuisine, et celui-ci tressaille violemment. "Lâche mon bras, s'il te plaît," fait-il.

"Regarde-moi, _s'il te plaît_."

Dean obtempère, pour croiser ce regard bleu, moins doux que d'habitude. "Tu es en colère contre moi," remarque-t-il.

"Je suis en colère contre toi parce que tu fais exactement ce que tu faisais avant."

"Peut-être que je suis comme ça."

"Oh, non," en secouant la tête. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, Dean, même si tu ne me dis rien. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? Je peux entendre. Je peux accepter, et-"

"Laisse tomber, Cas," répète Dean. "Tu n'as qu'à ignorer cette partie de moi."

"Je ne peux pas ignorer ça."

Serrant le poing pour ne pas s'énerver, Dean détourne une nouvelle fois le regard. "Alors ferme les yeux, putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?"

"Je veux que tu dises la vérité, Dean," répond Castiel.

Dean repose son verre dans l'évier, si violemment qu'il casse, mais Castiel reste parfaitement impassible. "C'est ça," dit-il. "Tu peux tout casser, si ça te fait du bien."

"Arrête, Castiel," entre ses dents. "Je ne veux pas en parler, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tu peux _arrêter_ de passer ton temps à te mêler de tout comme ça, putain de merde?"

"Il n'y a rien à dire?" un ton plus haut. "Tu veux un miroir pour regarder l'état dans lequel est ton visage?"

"Mais bordel, lâche l'affaire, tu veux bien?" s'énerve Dean. "C'est qu'un hématome, Cas, et je vais bien."

"Tu crois sincèrement que je ne sais pas quand tu mens?"

"Ce que je crois, c'est que tu ne devrais pas jouer avec mes limites comme ça, parce que-"

"Parce que _quoi_?" l'interrompt Castiel, haussant un sourcil. "Quoi, Dean?"

Il fixe Dean, qui ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme, sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. Se retourne, agrippe les bords du plan de travail, et ferme les yeux. "Excuse-moi," souffle-t-il, alors qu'après une seconde d'hésitation, Castiel l'enlace par derrière, les mains croisées sur son ventre, puis reprend :

"Laisse-moi être là pour toi," en posant sa tête sur son épaule. "Je t'en prie, Dean."

"Je suis juste… en colère," un peu trop évasivement.

Doucement, Dean se retourne dans ses bras, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. "Je suis désolé de ne jamais prévenir," en mettant ses mains sur la taille de Castiel, qui le laisse faire, même s'il sait que Dean évite la vraie question. "Je ne me rends pas compte que tu t'inquiètes, Cas, parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on fasse attention à ce que je fais. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

"Je sais, Dean," en caressant sa nuque. "Est-ce que tu parles avec Charlie?"

Sans bouger, Dean acquiesce. "Un peu," répond-il. "Mais je t'ai, toi, et tu m'aides déjà assez. Ça va."

"Tu me le dirais, si tu avais besoin de retourner à l'hôpital, Dean?"

"Oui," en hochant la tête. "Mais ça va."

Castiel ne dit rien. Même si tout dans la voix de Dean sonne faux. Ça sonne comme au début, mais Castiel garde le silence, attrape son poignet pour le guider jusque dans la chambre. "Tu n'as pas dormi, la nuit dernière, et il est déjà tard, alors-"

"D'accord," en retirant ses vêtements, avant de se glisser sous les draps. "Tu as fait la lessive?"

"Oui," en s'allongeant à côté de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Dean sourit aussi, et se tourne légèrement sur le côté, alors que Castiel éteint la lumière, puis passe son pouce sur sa pommette un peu abîmée par les coups qu'il a reçus. Les stores sont ouverts, et le lampadaire de la rue est encore allumé, alors il peut voir l'expression désolée sur le visage de Dean, dans le vert de ses yeux, qui supplient silencieusement de ne jamais _vouloir_ partir. "Je peux te demander quelque chose, Dean?"

"Mmh."

"Est-ce que tu as… envie de boire?" sur un ton très bas.

"Charlie pose cette question sans arrêt," fait Dean.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui réponds?"

"Je ne réponds pas, parce que… je-"

"Parce que tu as envie de boire," complète Castiel.

"Je suis alcoolique, alors je suppose que j'aurai toujours envie de boire, et parfois, c'est vrai que c'est un peu… compliqué," en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. "Je te le dirai si ça devient trop compliqué, Cas, promis."

Il change de position, pour se mettre sur le dos. Castiel fixe un moment son profil. "Je vois à quel point tu es malheureux, Dean," finit-il par reprendre.

"Je ne suis pas malheureux quand tu es là," sans le regarder.

"Mais je ne peux pas être-"

"Si, Cas," l'interrompt Dean. "Tu peux être ma raison de vivre," se redressant sur un coude. "C'est ce que tu es," avant de prendre une inspiration, puis sa main. "Je ne vais pas mourir, Cas," dit-il, la voix un peu rauque. "Je ne vais pas… mourir."

.

Castiel s'endort peu de temps après, et cette fois, c'est Dean qui le prend dans ses bras. C'est Dean qui lui caresse les cheveux. Écoute le bruit régulier de sa respiration, ses soupirs et son souffle qui réchauffe sa peau.

Il ne fait pas encore jour quand Castiel rouvre les yeux, alors que Dean ne les a jamais fermés. "Tu n'as pas réussi à t'endormir?" demande-t-il en bougeant un peu contre lui.

"Je vais aller faire un peu de café," élude Dean avant de se lever, forçant Castiel à laisser tomber le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille, mais celui-ci enroule ses doigts autour de son poignet pour le retenir, et tire légèrement dessus. Dean ne résiste pas, retombe sur le lit. Il a le réflexe de se rattraper sur une main pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur Castiel, qui cherche son regard, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Et les lèvres de Dean. Les lèvres de Dean sont si proches que Castiel peut presque les sentir sur les siennes. "Dean, je-"

"Tu as envie de moi, maintenant?"

"Oui."

Dean a un sourire vraiment magnifique. Le sourire que Castiel pourrait contempler pour le reste de sa vie. Il continue de sourire contre la bouche de Castiel, qui pose ses mains sur les joues de Dean, comme pour le rapprocher un peu plus, comme pour effacer les frontières des corps. Les barrières qui restent encore entre eux. Et Dean mord sa lèvre, lui arrachant un gémissement d'excitation. "Dean-" entre deux baisers. "Est-ce que tu-"

"Prends-moi," dans un murmure qui ressemble davantage à une supplique, alors que Castiel laisse glisser ses mains pour caresser le haut de sa taille.

Et à ce moment-là, Castiel lui fait l'amour d'abord très doucement, très doucement comme on tombe amoureux une deuxième fois. Parce que comment ne pas tomber amoureux de Dean? Dean qui se cambre et tremble et le supplie à coup de 'plus fort,' de 'encore, Cas,' puis de 'si tu pouvais savoir jusqu'à quel point je t'aime.'

Jusqu'à quel point je t'aime, Castiel. Castiel.

Dean, sous lui, soulève son bassin pour l'inviter à accélérer, puis pousse un cri qui envoie des ondes de plaisir dans les reins de Castiel, et celui-ci attrape sa hanche si fort qu'il va y laisser une marque.

"Ah, Cas," en gémissant, la bouche entrouverte. "Plus, s'il te plaît, je veux _plus_."

Vaguement, Castiel sent les ongles de Dean dans son dos, mais n'en tient pas compte, submergé par les brûlures de l'orgasme qui ravagent ses sens, et Dean n'a même pas l'air d'avoir conscience de toute la beauté. De toute cette beauté un peu innocente dans ses gestes quand il se donne sans conditions, quand il donne tout de lui à Castiel.

Dean est innocent. Et pur, parce que maintenant, l'espace de ce moment, il n'y a plus tout ce passé qui le ronge, plus le temps d'avant, la violence et les cœurs brisés, ni la douleur. Il y a Castiel qui fait l'amour, qui fait tout le bien du monde.

Castiel est le monde entier.

Le monde entier.

.

"Est-ce que ça va, Dean?"

"Oui, Charlie," en retenant un soupir, le téléphone contre son oreille. "Ça va."

"Tu sais, j'ai… j'ai parlé avec Castiel, et-"

"Cas s'inquiète pour rien," lui coupant la parole. "Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il s'inquiète, et je n'ai pas non plus besoin que toi, tu t'inquiètes. Ça va."

La voix de Dean ne tremble pas. Elle ne tremble plus. "Ça va," répète-t-il.

"On peut parler de toutes ces fois où Castiel m'appelle pour me dire qu'il ne sait pas où tu es?" reprend Charlie. "Et aussi de l'état dans lequel tu rentres?"

"Des bleus, ça n'a jamais tué personne," légèrement dédaigneux. "Ça ne m'a jamais tué, moi, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui prends le plus de coups."

"Il y a beaucoup d'autres manières d'évacuer ta colère, Dean, et je pense-"

"D'accord," capitule Dean. "Je vais arrêter."

"Quoi?"

"Je vais arrêter, Charlie. D'accord. Promis."

.

Puis Dean se dit souvent que peu importe s'il n'arrive pas à avancer. Peu importe. S'il ne fait que reculer.

.

"Dean? Tu m'entends?"

Dean grogne en repoussant la main du docteur Richmond, et la lumière qu'il passe devant ses yeux. "Vous m'éblouissez."

"Oui, je fais souvent cet effet-là," répond le médecin, arrachant un rire à Dean, puis un gémissement de douleur. "Tu as pris un coup violent à la tête, alors ne ris pas."

"Qu'est-ce qu-"

Il est coupé par la porte qui s'ouvre violemment, si violemment qu'elle tape contre le mur, sur Charlie, qui fait quelques pas dans la pièce. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?" demande-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

"Aucun souvenir," en remuant sur le brancard sans parvenir à se redresser, alors que le docteur Richmond ne fait pas de commentaire.

"C'est ça, oui," réplique Charlie en plissant les yeux. "Et la vérité, s'il te plaît?"

"Je me suis battu," du bout des lèvres, après quelques secondes de silence pesant. "Ça, je m'en souviens, par contre, le mec qui m'a envoyé aux urgences, je ne-"

"Tu te fous vraiment de moi, Dean," en l'interrompant. "Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, tu as dit que c'était terminé, tu me l'as promis, et-"

Dean hausse les épaules en détournant les yeux. "On dirait que j'ai menti."

"Charlie," intervient Richmond. "Je pourrais peut-être d'abord soigner la partie physique."

"Très bonne idée," approuve Dean, sur un ton tellement léger. Trop léger. "Et, s'il te plaît, Charlie, ne préviens pas Cas, parce qu-"

"Tu peux toujours courir," avant de quitter prestement la salle de soins.

Richmond se racle la gorge, et Dean lui jette un coup d'œil. "Elle avait l'air énervée, non?" fait-il.

"Mmh," en se retournant pour ouvrir le premier tiroir du meuble contre le mur, et en sortir un kit de prélèvement. "Tu veux parler de la raison pour laquelle tu continues de te battre?"

"Oh, c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment envie de parler du fait que j'ai besoin de tabasser des gens pour évacuer ma colère et ne pas devenir complètement cinglé."

Le médecin attrape un tabouret pour s'asseoir à côté du brancard. "Si tu veux mon avis, tu es déjà complètement cinglé."

"Vous savez vraiment comment me parler, vous," rétorque Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "J'ai très mal à la tête."

"Tu as une légère commotion cérébrale."

"Cas va péter un câble," soupire Dean. "C'est vraiment nécessaire, la prise de sang?"

"Vu tes antécédents, oui," répond Richmond en prévenant avant de passer un coton imbibé d'alcool dans le pli de son coude. "Ça te pose un problème?" les yeux dans les siens.

Dean secoue la tête. "Vous pouvez bien faire toutes les prises de sang que vous voulez."

"Je peux te poser une question?" demande le médecin en serrant le garrot, avant de chercher une veine pour piquer. "Une seule question."

"Mmh."

"Tu penses réellement que _tabasser des gens_ va t'aider à être moins-"

"Malheureux?" reprend Dean. "C'est ce que vous alliez dire?"

"C'est ce que j'allais dire, oui."

"Est-ce qu'il y a un remède contre le malheur? Contre… la colère, ou la violence qu'il y a en moi, peu importe ce que c'est?"

"Je ne-"

"Vous ne pouvez pas répondre, je sais, parce que je dois trouver tout seul," sarcastique.

Richmond remplit le dernier tube de prélèvement, puis prend une inspiration. "Dean, est-ce que je vais trouver quelque chose, en faisant cette prise de sang?"

"Ça dépend de ce que vous cherchez."

Dean se force à ne pas détourner les yeux, alors que le médecin acquiesce doucement en se levant. "Je reviens," dit-il. "Essaie de te reposer un peu."

Il laisse ouvert en sortant, et Dean somnole un peu jusqu'à ce que Richmond le fasse sursauter en fermant la porte derrière lui quand il revient, un document à la main. Le médecin reste debout vers le bout du brancard, à regarder Dean, sans rien dire pendant un long moment.

"Vous avez l'intention de me fixer comme ça encore longtemps?" finit par soupirer Dean en se redressant doucement, parvenant à s'asseoir.

"Tu n'es pas médecin, alors tu ne peux pas savoir lire des résultats d'analyses, mais je suis sûr que tu sais que là-dessus," en levant un peu le document pour le lui montrer. "Il y a écrit noir sur blanc que tu as pris des amphétamines."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de résultats d'analyses pour savoir ce que j'ai pris."

"Est-ce que-"

Dean le coupe d'un geste de la main. "Ce n'était pas seulement cette fois," en devançant la question.

"Tu as replongé," comme une simple constatation.

"Je contrôle la situation."

"Castiel sait?" demande Richmond.

"Quelle question stupide," en ricanant. "Vous croyez vraiment que je vais dire à Cas que je me défonce aux amphétamines quand il n'est pas là?" avant de fermer brièvement les yeux en soupirant. "Je ne vais pas lui dire, parce que je contrôle. Et vous non plus, vous n'allez rien dire."

"Dean-"

"Oh, non," rétorque Dean. "Pas de leçons de morale."

"Tu me mets dans une position extrêmement délicate, Dean, et je-"

"S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien, parce que je vais… me débrouiller pour ça. Je peux me débrouiller," sans le quitter des yeux. "Si Cas l'apprend, il va juste souffrir. Pour rien, parce que c'est vraiment _rien_."

Richmond n'a pas le temps de répondre, parce que Castiel entre à ce moment-là. Son regard passe brièvement sur Dean avant de se poser sur le médecin. "Comment est-ce qu'il va?" la voix un peu tremblante, comme s'il essayait vraiment de ne pas s'énerver.

"Surveille-le cette nuit, mais normalement, ça devrait aller," en pliant en quatre la feuille qu'il tient toujours à la main, sans que Castiel n'y fasse vraiment attention. "C'est seulement… une petite commotion cérébrale."

"Mmh," fait Castiel, pivotant vers Dean. "Une commotion cérébrale, n'est-ce pas, Dean? Une _putain_ de commotion, et qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que je n'allais pas le savoir? Que tu pourrais juste rentrer à la maison, alors qu'encore une fois, je ne savais pas où tu étais pendant des heures, et que, merde, Dean, c'est Charlie qui m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais _là_?"

"Je suis désolé."

"Évidemment," en haussant le ton, alors que le docteur Richmond sort de la pièce, sans fermer la porte, après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Dean, qui hoche la tête, presque imperceptiblement. "Évidemment, puisque tu es toujours désolé. Tu passes ton temps à être désolé, à me dire de te faire confiance, mais tu sais quoi, Dean? A chaque fois, je crois que tu es… presque mort, je ne sais où. C'est trop difficile pour toi, de comprendre que j'ai peur, et que-"

"Je sais."

"Tu _sais_?" répète Castiel.

"Charlie me fait déjà la morale, Cas, alors je n'ai pas besoin que tu-"

"Et de quoi est-ce que tu as besoin, Dean?" alors que celui-ci descend du brancard. "Tu peux me dire de quoi tu as besoin? Tu peux me dire ce que je suis censé faire pour toi?"

Dean reste debout, se retourne pour être dos à lui. Il respire. Il respire, en gardant à l'esprit qu'il doit continuer de _respirer_ , même s'il se hait.

"Dean."

Fermant brièvement les yeux, il fait volte-face pour regarder Castiel, et tout l'amour dans ses yeux, Dean sait que c'est en train de le tuer. De les tuer tous les deux.

Il pose ses deux mains sur le haut de son torse. "On peut rentrer, Cas?" demande-t-il, la voix trop douce. "Je veux juste être avec toi, parce que… je t'aime, tu sais? Tu sais."

"D'accord," capitule finalement Castiel. "D'accord."

Dean a juste l'ombre d'un sourire.

.

Son sourire est encore un peu moins grand ce soir-là, quand il trébuche en entrant dans la cuisine, puis se rattrape au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber. S'effondrer.

Il a un peu bu, et il lui faut plusieurs très longues secondes avant de réussir à attraper le petit mot de Castiel, posé sur le comptoir. Le papier est tellement blanc que Dean plisse les yeux. Lire est difficile, mais il reconnaît l'écriture trop ronde.

' _Je ne sais pas où tu es, encore une fois, alors j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis de garde cette nuit, et je devrais rentrer vers sept heures. Prends soin de toi jusque-là, d'accord? je t'aime, Dean.'_

Des larmes perlent sur le bord de ses cils, mais Dean les retient. Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer, parce que c'est Castiel qui a des raisons de pleurer, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Il ne sait pas encore que Dean ne mérite aucun de ses 'je t'aime.'

Dean essuie ses joues d'un revers de main, et prend une inspiration, souffle. Essaie de se calmer. "Ça va, Dean," pour lui-même. "Tu vas bien."

Les quelques mètres jusqu'à la salle de bains sont une véritable épreuve, et Dean éclate en sanglots en même temps qu'il tourne le robinet. Il appuie son front contre le carrelage, serre les dents mais ça ne suffit pas. "Tu vas bien," répète-t-il, la voix trop basse. Dean va bien. Il va bien. Il ne ment pas. Il est encore capable de sourire pour que Castiel continue d'y croire.

.

"Cas?" en entrant dans la cuisine, alors que celui-ci se retourne, un flacon d'amphétamines à moitié vide dans la main droite. "Oh."

"Oh?" répète Castiel. "Tu n'as pas autre chose à me dire?"

"Et toi?" sans avancer.

Castiel se mord l'intérieur de la joue, les yeux dans ceux de Dean, qui n'a même pas l'air de vouloir se justifier. "Moi?" finit-il par reprendre. "Je voudrais te dire que j'ai eu une intuition, ou que je te connais trop bien pour que tu puisses me mentir aussi longtemps, mais non. Non, Dean. Tu sentais l'alcool, hier soir."

"Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant, Cas," trop simplement.

"Depuis combien de temps?" demande-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton sans le vouloir. "Tu peux me dire, exactement, depuis combien de temps tu mens?"

"Je ne mens pas assez bien, apparemment," en le laissant s'approcher.

"Si," les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard voilé. "Mais je me demande quand même comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant, parce que j'ai vu tes mains trembler, l'autre jour, mais je me suis dit que tu ne pourrais pas me faire ça, et que-"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Cas," en le coupant. "Je contrôle la situation, et je-"

"Tu penses que tu contrôles quelque chose?"

Dean détourne les yeux, et Castiel s'emporte. "Regarde-moi, Dean, je te jure que tu vas me regarder, et me dire la vérité."

"Un mois," finit par souffler Dean.

"Un mois? Mais-" avant de s'interrompre. "Le docteur Richmond sait? Il t'a fait une prise de sang, l'autre jour, alors il sait que-" en prenant le menton de Dean dans sa main pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu es défoncé? Maintenant?"

Le repoussant un peu trop violemment, Dean s'écarte et le contourne. "Je ne suis pas défoncé," répond-il en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail, les deux mains à plat, les yeux baissés. "Je te dis que je contrôle la situation."

"Tu ne contrôles rien du tout, Dean," sans trop s'approcher. "Rien du tout."

"Je ne suis pas défoncé," répète Dean.

Castiel pose les amphétamines sur le comptoir, à quelques centimètres de la main de Dean, qui lève un peu les yeux dessus. "Tu en as pris quand pour la dernière fois?"

"Je ne vais pas répondre à ça," en secouant la tête.

"Donne-moi une bonne raison, Dean," reprend Castiel, sans pouvoir réprimer les larmes qui perlent sur ses cils. "Je ne peux pas croire que-"

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais tout gâcher," en relevant les yeux vers lui. "Je t'ai prévenu, encore et encore, Cas, je t'ai répété de ne pas me faire confiance, parce que… putain, rien de tout ce que tu pourrais faire ne suffira jamais. Ça ne suffira jamais."

Dean s'arrête, prenant conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire, et des fêlures, dans le regard de Castiel. De ce qu'il vient de briser. Son cœur tremble quand il ouvre la bouche, laissant échapper les mots qui brûlent depuis tellement de temps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. "Je suis censé te remercier, hein, Cas?" amer, les yeux dans les siens.

"Je ne-"

"Et je devrais te remercier pour quoi?" explose Dean, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la voix cassée. "M'avoir sauvé? Mais je ne voulais pas être sauvé, Castiel!"

Et la douleur. Que Dean inflige, que Dean ressent, qu'il _assène_ comme on assène des gifles. "Je ne voulais pas être sauvé," en baissant le ton, alors que Castiel ne peut rien faire d'autre que rester là, debout mais comme anesthésié parce que ça fait trop mal pour qu'il puisse ressentir quoique ce soit. "Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait, Cas. Tu sais comme c'est difficile de rester en vie quand le simple fait de respirer n'est même pas supportable? Non, tu ne sais pas, mais _moi,_ si. Moi, je sais, et je suis en vie juste pour toi, parce que je n'ai pas le droit de _te_ briser," les dents serrées. "C'est à propos de toi, putain, seulement de _toi_ , et qu'est-ce que _je_ suis censé faire? Me taire, attendre que ça passe? Ça ne passera jamais, et à cause de toi, je suis coincé. C'était très simple, avant, mais il a fallu que tu viennes foutre le bordel, parce que… quoi? tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher? tu voulais te prouver que tu _pouvais_ me sauver? Bravo, Castiel, mais vraiment, _bravo_. Tu peux être fier de ce que tu as accompli, mais j'espère pour toi que tu pourras vivre avec le fait que je _déteste_ t'aimer."

D'un pas trop rapide, Dean se dirige vers la porte, parce qu'il ne peut plus regarder Castiel, qui ne peut pas détourner les yeux.

"Dean, non, attends," parvient-il à articuler. "Ne pars pas."

"Je vais revenir," avant de claquer la porte.

Castiel sursaute si _fort._ Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de bouger, de simplement respirer, tout le temps qu'il passe à attendre que Dean revienne.

Et Dean revient.

Il revient, mais Castiel sent qu'il n'est pas là en entier, parce que ce visage, ce regard, il les a déjà vus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demande-t-il.

"Cas, ne me demande pas de te faire ça, je t'en prie," en secouant la tête, sans essayer de faire un pas vers lui. Dean reste debout, à deux mètres du plan de travail. Deux mètres de Castiel, alors qu'il sait qu'il est sur le point de lui briser le cœur, un peu plus.

"Dis-le-moi, Dean."

"Cas-"

"Raphael avait exactement la même expression que celle que tu as en ce moment," l'interrompt Castiel, tellement _doucement_. Douloureusement. "Alors la vérité, pour une fois, tu veux bien? Est-ce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Ne me demande pas de te faire ça," répète Dean, les yeux trop brillants, et l'air si triste, si amer, si coupable. "S'il te plaît."

"C'est facile, Dean. C'est simple. C'est oui, ou c'est non, mais regarde-moi dans les yeux, et réponds-moi."

Dean prend une inspiration. Une seule. "Oui."

C'est un murmure, mais ça résonne tellement fort. Tellement fort que Castiel l'entend en écho.

"Je suis désolé, Dean," finit-il par répondre. "Je suis désolé d'avoir rendu ta vie si insupportable, et de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé. Oh, je suis même désolé de t'aimer si fort que non, je ne peux pas envisager l'idée de te perdre, même si peut-être que je suis censé te laisser partir, et accepter que je ne peux rien faire. Peut-être que tu as raison. Que tu ne peux pas être sauvé, et… maintenant, peut-être que tu ne le mérites pas. Mais qui je suis pour décider de ce que tu mérites? Je peux seulement te dire que tu viens de me détruire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que je peux accepter beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça."

Dean hoche la tête, alors que Castiel lève doucement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il se lève, puis s'approche. Embrasse le coin de ses lèvres, sans le toucher davantage. Et Dean est mort à l'intérieur et Castiel va mourir. Il va mourir dans quelques secondes, quand sa peau ne touchera plus celle de Dean.

"Je t'aime," avant de reculer. "Quand je serai parti, n'oublie pas que je t'aime."


	21. Si froid dans ce monde

**Cas a un passé, lui aussi. Et des sentiments, pas que du calme et de la patience**

 **La deuxième partie de ce chapitre m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais… le prochain est un peu difficile aussi. Mais ça va aller (happy end, n'oubliez pas)**

 **J'adore lire vos reviews, alors merci pour ça. Merci. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais rien dire d'autre, mais merci!**

.

Castiel s'assoit, fait signe à la serveuse, et commande un café, les yeux partout ailleurs que sur Raphael, en face de lui. Ses mains tremblent un peu, et ses lèvres abîmées, parce qu'il ne peut pas arrêter de les mordre. Trop fort, pour arrêter de pleurer. Castiel a beaucoup pleuré en venant ici. En conduisant, puis aussi sur le parking. Il n'a même pas pu attendre d'être sorti de l'immeuble pour éclater en sanglots, en fait. De douleur, ou de rage, il ne sait plus vraiment, il a fracassé son téléphone par terre, juste après avoir passé un coup de fil. Ça ne l'a pas soulagé, parce que maintenant, Castiel se retrouve assis devant la dernière personne à qui il a envie de parler.

Raphael hausse un sourcil. "C'est toi qui m'as appelé, Castiel, alors tu es-"

"Je sais," en le coupant, trop sèchement.

"Et tu vas te contenter de boire un café en face de moi, sans me regarder, ou alors tu vas me parler?"

"Tu peux me laisser une minute, s'il te plaît?" demande Castiel. "C'est assez difficile pour moi de ne pas savoir à qui d'autre je pourrais parler."

"Mmh," en posant un coude sur la table. "Vas-y, prends une minute."

Hochant la tête, Castiel détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux. Une minute, puis soupire, avant d'enfin regarder Raphael, qui n'a toujours pas changé de position. "Je tombe amoureux de gens qui me trompent, alors peut-être que ça vient de moi," finit-il par dire.

"Dean t'a trompé?"

"Comment tu-"

"Ton frère est mon ami depuis que je suis en primaire," répond Raphael. "Alors je sais certaines petites choses, même s'il est resté évasif."

La serveuse revient, pose le café devant Castiel, qui la remercie d'un petit signe de tête. Puis se passe une main dans les cheveux. "Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé?" reprend-il. "Je pensais qu'on finirait ensemble, mais… on n'était pas heureux, hein?"

"Est-ce que tu l'étais, toi?"

"C'est toi qui m'a trompé, Raphael," fait remarquer Castiel. "Trois fois, et je ne suis vraiment pas près de l'oublier, mais peut-être que tu n'étais pas heureux avec moi. Dean n'est pas heureux."

"Je ne pense pas que Dean-"

"Tu n'as pas à penser quoique ce soit de Dean," sur la défensive.

Raphael pousse un soupir. "Tu es en colère, j'ai compris, mais ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi, s'il te plaît, parce que je suis venu pour toi, Castiel," dit-il, le ton moins doux. "Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi, et j'ai-"

"Il y a une différence entre avoir besoin de _toi,_ et avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en trahison."

"Tu as l'intention de me le reprocher encore longtemps?" l'air légèrement exaspéré.

"Très longtemps," rétorque Castiel, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse pour se contenir. "Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais vraiment, et je te faisais confiance, mais _tu_ as tout gâché, Raphael, _tu_ as décidé de me tromper, et _tu_ as fait en sorte que plus rien ne soit possible entre nous. C'est ta faute, alors excuse-moi d'avoir un peu de mal à te parler sans penser à tous ces types que tu t'es tapés dans mon dos."

Castiel se coupe, un peu surpris par ses propres paroles, mais Raphael ne fait que se racler la gorge avant de hocher la tête. "Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair," dit-il. "Peut-être que tu aurais pu répondre à mes appels, et me dire tout ça plus tôt."

"Peu importe."

"Tu ne m'aimes plus," fait Raphael, après quelques secondes passées à le regarder.

Castiel secoue la tête. "Non," répond-il. "Je suis amoureux de Dean."

"Tu ne vas probablement pas me croire, mais je suis heureux pour toi," avec un léger sourire. "Gabe ne m'a pas dit beaucoup de choses, en fait, seulement que Dean a eu des problèmes de drogues, et que-"

"Il _a_ des problèmes de drogues."

"Oh," en penchant la tête. "Et il t'a menti?"

"Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais," souffle Castiel. "Il a menti et il m'a trompé, et ça doit venir de moi, puisque toi, tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes de drogues, mais tu m'as trompé quand même."

"Ça ne vient pas de toi."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?"

"Parce que tu as raison," dit Raphael. "On n'était pas heureux. Je t'ai aimé, vraiment, mais entre nous c'était juste… facile. Pas électrique. Tu n'étais pas heureux non plus, Castiel, tu étais habitué à moi comme je l'étais à toi, et je… si je t'ai trompé, c'est _moi._ Pas toi. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que des gens fidèles, pas que… des gens comme toi."

"Alors tu es juste le connard menteur et infidèle que je crois que tu es?" en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est ce que tu veux me dire?"

"Oui."

Castiel a un petit rire, même s'il a l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. "Je ne sais même pas si ça me fait du bien ou pas."

"Tu sais," en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, le bout de ses doigts tapant contre le bord de la table. "Je ne connais pas grand-chose de Dean, alors je ne peux pas te dire pour quelles raisons il aurait pu te tromper, mais ça n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec les miennes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que Gabe m'a dit, et c'est simplement qu'entre toi et Dean, c'est tout sauf facile."

"Tu veux vraiment entendre parler de Dean?"

"On était amis, avant de coucher ensemble," avec un petit geste évasif de la main. "Tu peux me parler de Dean si tu en as besoin."

Se mordant violemment l'intérieur de la joue, Castiel expire lentement avant de réussir à répondre. "J'ai l'impression d'être incapable de l'aimer assez, parce qu'il souffre… tellement. Tellement que c'est écrit sur son visage, et je ne sais pas quoi faire," dans un souffle. "Peut-être qu'il a raison. Que je n'ai fait que le forcer à vivre une vie dont il ne voudra jamais, mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a menti, au lieu de partir, s'il avait juste le sentiment d'être coincé avec moi?"

Il ferme brièvement les yeux en se passant les mains sur le visage, puis les rouvre pour croiser le regard de Raphael. "A quoi tu penses?"

"Pourquoi tu crois que je pense à quelque chose en particulier?"

"S'il te plaît," réplique Castiel. "Presque deux ans passés avec toi, et tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas quelle tête tu fais quand tu penses?"

"Bon," avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. "Je pense que tu es perdu, blessé, et en colère, aussi. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, même si tu es toujours si calme et si patient."

"Je suis en colère," finit-il par avouer, sur un ton si bas. "Je n'arrive pas à accepter qu'il ait pu me faire ça, alors qu'il m'a fallu des semaines avant de réussir à le toucher sans le faire sursauter. Tout ce temps que j'ai mis pour l'approcher, et maintenant il peut coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre? je pourrais tout casser, vraiment, je pourrais-" se redressant, les sourcils froncés lorsqu'il croise le regard de son frère quand celui-ci pousse la porte du café. "Qu'est-ce que Gabe fait là?"

Raphael jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Aucune idée," alors que Gabriel s'arrête à leur hauteur, l'air un peu incrédule, puis se contente de souffler :

"Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous les deux ici, mais… Cassie-"

"Tu sais que Dean a replongé?" en le coupant.

"C'est pour ça que je suis là," répond Gabriel. "Il me l'a dit quand il est passé me voir, toute à l'heure, et je-"

"Quand il est passé te… mais quand?" sincèrement surpris, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de consulter Raphael du regard, qui hausse les épaules.

Gabriel pousse un soupir agacé. "Si tu arrêtais de me couper la parole, peut-être que je pourrais en placer une, putain de merde."

"Quand est-ce qu'il est passé te voir?" en ignorant la remarque de son frère.

"Toute à l'heure," avec un autre soupir. "Il est passé, et il était ivre. Il a juste parlé d'un mec dans un bar qu'il n'avait pas réussi à embrasser. Je n'ai rien compris, parce qu'il pleurait en même temps, et je voulais l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais il a refusé en disant qu'il devait te parler, pour que tu comprennes je ne sais quoi. Il avait l'air vraiment… mal, Cassie, tu sais, et c'est le psy qui parle. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir, mais j'aurais dû le forcer à aller aux urgences. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas où il est, parce que je suis allé chez lui, il y a trente minutes, mais il n'y était pas. Est-ce qu'il est rentré, à un moment?"

"Oui, mais-"

"Dean ne t'a pas trompé," intervient Raphael.

Gabriel ouvre la bouche, secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?" sidéré. "Et toi, tu l'as cru? Mais… sérieusement? Tu penses que Dean pourrait coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, juste comme ça? Il ne veut même pas être touché, Cassie, putain, mais t'es vraiment con à ce point?"

"Mais j'ai-" sans être capable de dire quoique ce soit.

"Mon frère est un abruti," souffle Gabriel, l'air presque désemparé.

"Pourquoi il a menti?" en ravalant difficilement ses larmes. "Puis il a déjà passé tout ce temps à me mentir, et je-"

"Tu ne comprends pas, Cassie?" en secouant la tête. "Il t'aime tellement qu'il ferait n'importe quoi s'il pense que c'est pour te protéger," avant de sortir son téléphone portable pour le lui mettre dans les mains. "Mets ta colère de côté, et protège-le, toi."

Castiel ne se lève pas, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de tenir sur ses jambes. Il compose le numéro de Dean, et celui-ci décroche à la troisième sonnerie. Sans parler. Il respire très fort, et Castiel se mord la lèvre. "Dean, est-ce que-" inspire, en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui prend une chaise pour s'asseoir à sa gauche. "Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?"

"Cas?" la voix tellement _ivre_.

"Oui," faisant de son mieux pour rester calme. "Ne raccroche pas, et Dean… Dean, où est-ce que tu es?"

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis triste, sans toi, Cas," sans répondre. "Le whisky ne change rien."

"Alors pourquoi tu-"

"Parce que toi, tu es triste avec moi."

Le cœur de Castiel se fend. "Dean, j'ai-"

"Je n'oublie pas que tu m'aimes," en le coupant. "Moi aussi. Assez pour te laisser partir, parce que tu as raison, Cas. Je te détruis. Depuis le premier jour, depuis cette nuit à l'hôpital, quand tu as absolument voulu m'aider. Je te détruis, parce que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser entrer dans ma vie. Je n'aurais… jamais dû entrer dans la tienne."

"Non," répond Castiel. "Non, Dean, s'il te plaît, ne crois pas ça," alors qu'il entend, à l'autre bout du fil, le bruit des voitures qui ont l'air de passer si près de Dean. "J'ai dit ça parce que je croyais qu-"

"Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour te convaincre que c'était la vérité, et… tu sais pourquoi? parce que c'est comme ça que je suis," moins fort, mais toujours aussi brisé. "Je te fais souffrir, je te mens, et, oh, Cas. Je déteste t'aimer, parce que tu m'empêches de mourir. Je veux mourir. Je vais mourir, ce soir."

"Tu ne vas pas mourir," le cœur en miettes. "Dean, écoute-moi. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Ne-"

"T'es en colère, hein, Cas? je t'ai menti, et tu peux me le dire si t'es en colère."

"Ça ne veut rien dire."

"Dis la vérité, toi aussi, Cas," reprend Dean, après une seconde. "Peut-être que t'es pas un ange, finalement, et je sais que tu l'es. En colère. Contre moi. Je te comprends, parce que moi aussi. Moi aussi, je me déteste."

"Je peux être en colère et t'aimer en même temps," sans vraiment se rendre compte à quel point il supplie. "Je t'aime, Dean."

Il y a tout ce bruit derrière Dean, mais Castiel entend quand même les derniers mots qu'il prononce avant de raccrocher. "Ça ne suffit plus, Castiel, et je n'y arrive plus. Je ne peux plus rester en vie pour toi. Je t'aime, mais… c'est terminé."

Castiel repose le téléphone. Le lâche, en fait, sans s'en rendre compte.

"Cassie?" en même temps que "Castiel?"

"Il a… il a dit qu'il-" son cœur au bord de l'implosion. "Il va le faire, et- attendez. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit avec… des voitures, beaucoup de bruit, et comme… du vent, et… je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu-"

"Un pont?" demande Raphael.

Sa chaise crisse quand Castiel se lève d'un bond.

.

 _Deux heures plus tôt_

La musique est trop forte, et l'air est trop lourd, et Dean n'a pas vraiment envie d'être là. Il est déjà pas mal ivre, alors il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il ne sait même pas s'il a encore envie d'exister. Probablement pas.

Il y a un homme, à deux tabourets de lui. Dans les brumes de l'ivresse, Dean parvient à le trouver attirant, et s'approche assez pour sentir la vodka. Il se dit qu'il peut goûter sa bouche, même s'il n'aime pas vraiment ça, la vodka. Bien sûr que Dean peut embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel, et ensuite, Castiel comprendra. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû seulement _vouloir_ entrer dans sa vie. Castiel comprendra.

"C'est quoi, ton nom?" demande l'homme, les yeux dans ceux de Dean, qui reste debout devant lui, à ne penser qu'à Castiel.

Il faut que Castiel comprenne, même si pour ça il doit souffrir une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas me connaître," en s'approchant encore un peu plus. La vodka est assez proche. Beaucoup trop proche, parce que Dean a soudain envie de vomir. Des frissons remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand le souffle de cet homme qui n'a même pas de visage caresse durement sa joue. Durement, comme _avant_. Et brusquement, Dean fait deux pas en arrière. "Je ne peux pas," même s'il faut que Castiel comprenne. "Je ne peux pas."

.

Dean laisse sa main glisser le long de la rambarde en métal.

En bas, il y a la voie ferrée. Les rails. Et Dean est tellement bancal, là, quand il marche le long du pont. Ses pas tellement désordonnés, puis la bouteille, presque vide, qu'il porte à ses lèvres comme il respire. Le whisky ne brûle plus depuis longtemps. Il ne soulage plus non plus, si tant est qu'il l'ait déjà fait un jour.

Le vent sur son visage n'est pas froid, parce que Dean est trop engourdi pour ressentir. Dean a déjà froid, à l'intérieur.

Il lâche la rambarde, puis la reprend de l'autre main quand il se retourne. Laisse tomber la bouteille, sans l'entendre se fracasser. "Comment tu m'as trouvé?"

"Je suis censé te rattraper, Dean, tu te souviens?" en posant sa main près de la sienne. "Je te rattrape, maintenant."

"Et après, Cas?"

Sa voix tremble un peu, et ses lèvres aussi, et il y a l'ivresse dans ses yeux. "Il fait vraiment froid dans ce monde," reprend-il. "J'ai froid."

Et maintenant, Castiel se souvient de tout _._ N'oublie rien.

 _La maison, c'est là où tu es, Cas. Et je vais t'aimer pour toujours. Tu es la meilleure partie de ma vie. Ne m'oublie pas. Ne pars jamais. Je te veux. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Si tu pouvais savoir jusqu'à quel point je t'aime. Castiel. Cas. Cas. Reste. Je suis amoureux de toi._

"Dean-"

"Arrête de m'aimer, Cas," en secouant la tête. "Je vais mourir, tu sais. Et je te voulais, mais pas si ça veut dire que ça te brise comme tu es brisé aujourd'hui. Je pensais que je devais juste vivre pour toi, mais je n'en peux plus, et… toi. Regarde-toi. Je sais… que tu ne partiras jamais, alors je décide à ta place."

"Tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir?"

"Non."

"Laisse-moi te ramener à l'hôpital, Dean, s'il te plaît."

Dean recule d'un pas, et Castiel cesse de respirer quelques secondes, pour que tous les morceaux de lui restent à leur place. Pour ne pas sentir la douleur à chaque battement de son cœur vraiment trop abîmé. "Je vais te ramener à l'hôpital, et-"

"Non," en secouant la tête une nouvelle fois. "Je n'ai pas la force, Cas, je ne peux plus."

"Tu as la force," d'une voix plus assurée. "Et si tu ne la trouves pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave, tu seras quand même en sécurité, et, je t'en prie, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Dean, s'il te plaît."

"Cas-"

"Je ne _veux_ pas vivre sans toi," l'interrompt Castiel. "Je suis amoureux de toi, et ça ne changera jamais. Jamais."

Puis les yeux de Castiel ont l'air si grands, là, si bleus. Remplis de ce mélange d'amour et de douleur. Dean a un sourire. "Tu sais ce que c'est, ce que tu ressens, Cas?" demande-t-il. "C'est la colère que tu ne pourras pas supporter, parce que tu te rends compte que j'avais raison, et tu es brisé quand même et je t'ai menti… je t'ai menti trop longtemps, et tu n'arriveras bientôt plus à me regarder," avant de hocher la tête. "Mais on peut quand même retourner à l'hôpital, si tu veux. Je suis déjà mort, de toute façon."


	22. Jouer à ce qui fait le plus mal

**Ce chapitre est un peu violent, d'abord parce que Dean a une vraie prise de conscience, et aussi parce que c'est au tour de Cas de péter les plombs. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des gens qui ne s'énervent pas souvent…**

 **Bon. Ça va s'arranger, promis**

 **Encore merci!**

.

Dean refuse de s'appuyer sur lui jusqu'à la voiture, et ne dit vraiment rien pendant tout le trajet. Écoute à peine quand Castiel appelle Charlie pour lui expliquer la situation. Se laisse guider dans les couloirs, l'ascenseur, et hoche la tête, même s'il ne comprend rien.

"Dean, tu m'écoutes?" demande Castiel.

Dean fronce les sourcils en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. "Je ne sais pas," avec un regard un peu vague.

"Tu peux rester ici pendant que je vais faire tes papiers d'admission?"

"Mmh," parce que Dean n'est pas capable de quoique ce soit de plus.

Il ne le voit qu'à peine quand Castiel lui adresse un sourire tellement _triste_ , avant de disparaître il ne sait pas où. Le mur est trop lisse et ses jambes lâchent et il finit par terre. Dean pourrait rester assis là pour toujours, parce que c'est si dur d'envisager de se lever qu'il n'essaie même pas.

"Dean?" fait Charlie en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

Brièvement, Dean se demande comment elle est arrivée là, mais il finit par relever les yeux, et Charlie lui tend ce qu'il sait être un éthylotest. "Tu peux souffler là-dedans?"

"Est-ce que je vais aller en psychiatrie?" avant d'obtempérer.

"Est-ce que tu veux y aller?"

"Non," en lui rendant l'éthylotest. "Je suis venu pour Cas, pas pour moi."

"C'est forcément un peu pour toi que tu es là, Dean," répond Charlie. "Tu ne vas pas aller en psychiatrie, mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit? J'ai dit que si tu replongeais une fois dehors, tu reviendrais et on recommencerait depuis le début. Alors on va recommencer depuis le début, même si ça te semble trop difficile pour le moment. Et tu as raison," en baissant les yeux pour lire le taux d'alcoolémie. "Ça va être encore plus difficile que la première fois, parce que ton addiction aux amphétamines est très forte et parce que tu as vraiment beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang, mais tu ne vas pas laisser tomber."

"J'ai déjà laissé tomber, Charlie," en détournant le regard.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?" la voix douce, sans aucune trace de reproches. "Je pouvais t'aider. Beaucoup de gens sont là pour t'aider."

"J'ai laissé tomber," répète Dean. "Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? ça veut dire plus d'espoir du tout, ça veut dire que c'est trop dur et que je ne peux plus."

Le docteur Singer s'approche à ce moment-là, le visage fermé, les dents serrées. Il ne le regarde qu'à peine, mais fait un signe à Dean. "Viens avec moi," dit-il. "Il faut que tu vois quelque chose."

"Je ne-"

"Viens avec moi, Dean."

Sa voix est si dure que Dean finit par accepter la main qu'il lui tend pour se relever, et le suit dans le couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte ouverte. A l'intérieur, il y a un homme, allongé et inconscient, branché à trop de de machines pour que Dean puisse les compter. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir?" en fronçant les sourcils, même s'il a l'impression que tout l'alcool qu'il a bu s'évapore. Il n'est plus ivre du tout, maintenant, même s'il voudrait vraiment l'être.

"Benjamin," réplique le docteur Singer. "Il n'a que trente-deux ans, et il est alcoolique. Ou _était_ alcoolique, parce qu'il n'est plus vraiment là, tu vois? Il buvait tellement que son foie n'a pas supporté," en cherchant le regard de Dean, qui fuit sans bouger. "Benjamin est en train de mourir d'un cancer en phase terminale, et ça fait tellement mal qu'il est sous morphine vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, parce que ça fait mal, de mourir, Dean. Ça n'a rien d'agréable ou d'idéal. La mort ressemble à ça, et ça n'a vraiment rien de bien quand on a trente-deux ans, ou vingt-huit ans, et qu'on est pas _censé_ mourir _._ "

Dean ouvre la bouche sans pouvoir parler, et il a vraiment envie d'être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Les mots ont l'air d'être tellement plus _grands_ que ce qu'ils sont en réalité. Et ils ont tellement, tellement d'impact.

"Et tu sais ce qui fait encore plus mal?" reprend le médecin. "C'est sa femme, qui vient ici tous les jours, même si Benjamin ne l'entend plus, et qui lui dit qu'elle est désolée de ne pas être compatible. Pourtant elle n'y peut rien, elle, si elle ne peut pas lui sauver la vie ou s'il faut être sobre depuis plus d'un an pour être sur la liste de transplantation. Elle n'y peut vraiment rien si son mari meurt parce qu'il n'était pas sobre depuis plus d'un an, mais elle est quand même _désolée._ "

"J'ai-" sans être capable de poursuivre.

"C'est _ça_ que tu veux, Dean?" en l'interrompant, avant de faire un geste vers l'intérieur de la chambre. "Tu veux mourir? Tu veux de la morphine parce que tu as tellement mal que tu pries pour qu'on t'achève tout de suite? Tu veux détruire les gens que tu aimes? Tu veux détruire la vie de Castiel?" le ton plus haut à chaque mot. "La mort n'a réellement rien de bien, et je sais que c'est dur, je sais que ce que tu vis, ça n'a rien non plus de bien. Mais c'est un putain de miracle que ce ne soit pas toi dans ce lit. Un putain de miracle."

"Je ne suis pas assez fort," sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler.

"Oh, mais bien sûr que si," répond Singer. "Tu as tellement de force de caractère que c'est impossible de te faire avancer sans que tu l'aies décidé tout seul," en secouant la tête. "Alors décide, Dean."

Décide, Dean.

Décide de tout ce que tu pourrais être. Décide de ce que tu ne veux pas être. Et décide que tu ne veux pas mourir.

"Je ne-" avant de prendre une inspiration, le regard passant de Singer à Charlie, un peu en retrait mais toujours là. Puis, il fait quelques pas à l'intérieur, tend le bras pour refermer ses doigts sur la barrière du lit. Le métal est trop froid contre l'intérieur de sa main, parce que le visage de Benjamin est tellement creusé, tellement peu _vivant_. Ses paupières trop fermées, et les fils et les tubes sont aussi une partie de lui.

Dean ferme les yeux, et ce n'est plus Benjamin qu'il voit.

.

 _"Eh, Dean, est-ce que tu es toujours avec moi?"_

 _"C'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question, Sammy," en serrant sa main plus fort. "Tu restes avec moi?"_

 _Sam lui adresse un sourire, même s'il sait que c'est sûrement l'un des derniers. "J'essaie," répond-il._

 _"Essaie un peu plus fort, parce qu-"_

 _"Arrête," en le coupant. "Tu ne laisses pas tomber, hein, Dean? promets-le."_

 _"Sammy, j'ai-" alors que les larmes roulent sur ses joues._

 _"Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, tu sais, et je n'ai pas-" dans un souffle étranglé parce qu'il a trop de sang dans la gorge. "Je n'ai pas envie de ressusciter pour te botter le cul, alors tu vas me promettre de vivre, d'accord? tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et je t'aime. Pour toujours. Même si je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir te le dire, tu te souviendras que je t'aime, et que tu as promis," les yeux dans les yeux. "Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi toute ta vie, mais maintenant… promets-moi que tu vas vivre pour toi."_

 _"Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir, mais j'ai-"_

 _Sans vraiment savoir d'où vient la force, Sam agrippe son avant-bras alors que l'ambulance prend un virage. "On ne peut vraiment rien refuser à quelqu'un qui va mourir, Dean, alors promets."_

 _"Je promets, Sammy," des sanglots dans la voix. "Promis."_

.

Doucement, Dean pose sa main sur celle, inerte, de Benjamin, penche légèrement la tête, et les battements de son cœur se calment. "Ça va aller, tu sais?" dans un murmure, à la fois pour lui, à la fois pour Benjamin, à la fois pour Sam. Puis, d'une voix plus haute :

"Toute à l'heure, quand j'étais… sur le pont," dit-il. "Je savais que Cas allait me trouver, et je l'ai attendu. J'ai attendu qu'il vienne me chercher, parce que je n'ai pas… laissé tomber," avant de se retourner. "J'ai attendu."

"Et s'il ne t'avait pas trouvé?" demande Charlie.

"Je ne peux pas le dire," un peu cassé. "Mais je-" en regardant encore une fois Benjamin. "Mais je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas ça."

Ça semble le démolir de le dire à voix si haute, et Dean ne sait pas encore s'il croit à ce qu'il dit, mais il décide. Et étrangement, il se sent un peu plus apaisé.

"Tu peux le dire encore une fois?" reprend Charlie.

"Je ne veux pas ça."

"Bien," dit Singer, plus doucement. "Alors on va recommencer le sevrage depuis le début, et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra."

Dean hoche la tête, sans demander combien de temps ça dure, le temps qu'il faut, parce qu'il sait que c'est très long.

"Est-ce que je peux voir Cas?" en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Il a dit qu'il allait faire des papiers d'admission, ou un… truc comme ça, et je sais qu'il croit qu'il a rendu ma vie encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'est déjà, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais lui dire."

"Vas-y," répond le médecin. "On fera des analyses après."

"D'accord," avant de se retourner, une main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber quand il marche jusqu'au bureau des infirmiers.

Castiel est debout, appuyé contre la cloison à côté de la porte, la tête légèrement en arrière et les yeux fermés. Ce que Dean se dit, quand il le voit, c'est que Castiel a presque l'air d'avoir mille ans. "Cas?" en s'approchant.

Celui-ci ouvre les yeux, au moment où le docteur Richmond sort de l'ascenseur, et Dean n'a pas le réflexe de retenir Castiel quand il fait deux pas vers le médecin. "Vous saviez," en le menaçant du doigt, l'air hors de lui. "Vous saviez que Dean avait recommencé à prendre des amphétamines, mais vous n'avez rien dit."

"Il m'a demandé de ne pas-"

"Oh, et depuis quand ça importe pour vous, ce que Dean peut ressentir?" un ton plus haut, sans se préoccuper de sa voix trop brisée, et de Charlie et du docteur Singer qui sont là mais qui n'osent pas intervenir. "Vous savez ce que vous êtes?"

"Castiel, s'il te-" essaie Richmond.

"Fermez-la," rageusement, les larmes aux yeux. "Vous n'êtes même pas un médecin, espèce d'abruti, vous êtes un connard fini, irresponsable, et vous êtes-"

"Cas," souffle Dean en attrapant son bras pour le faire se retourner vers lui, très doucement. "Cas, ça va aller. Ne t'énerve pas, parce que c'est ma faute, d'accord? C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de mentir. Mais je te promets que ça va aller. On va s'en sortir tous les deux."

Castiel laisse Dean le prendre dans ses bras, sans vraiment lui rendre son étreinte. Il a l'impression de ne plus être capable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que rester là, sans bouger, le cœur bien plus que pulvérisé. "Tu es tellement ivre que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis."

"Mais si, Cas, je sais," en le serrant plus fort, croisant brièvement le regard de Charlie, qui se contente de l'observer. "Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas te blesser, et les choses vont aller mieux. Je t'aime vraiment plus que n'importe quoi d'autre."

Pas violemment mais largement assez, Castiel le repousse, et Dean fait deux pas en arrière. "Tu m'aimes?" répète Castiel. "Tu trouves que ça ressemble à de l'amour? Tu trouves que-" avant de se couper, inspirer puis de reprendre. "Oh, tu avais raison, Dean. Je ne peux pas te regarder. Puis tu sais, on se fiche pas mal du fait que tu aies demandé au docteur Richmond de mentir, puisque tu étais sûrement défoncé, ce jour-là, non? Comme à peu près tous les jours? Défoncé, ou bourré? Dis-moi, Dean, vas-y. Dis-moi comme tout ça ne valait rien pour toi. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, tout le temps que j'ai passé à t'aimer, quand tu mentais en me regardant dans les yeux? Est-ce que c'était facile? Et me faire souffrir volontairement, est-ce que c'était _facile_?"

"Cas, je suis vraiment-"

"Désolé?" presque en criant. "Et tu me le dis parce que c'est la vérité, ou parce que tu as trop d'alcool dans le sang pour que ça ait de l'importance? Oh, mais attends," acerbe. "J'avais oublié, Dean, à quel point la _vérité_ est un concept étranger, ou trop compliqué, pour toi. Tu préfères mentir. Tu passes ton temps à me mentir, mais si tu te sens _coincé_ , si c'est si difficile que ça pour toi, dis-le. Tu aurais dû me le dire, parce que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi," avec un rire trop amer. "Putain, j'aurais même été prêt à te les acheter, ces amphétamines, si ça voulait dire que tu étais en sécurité avec moi."

Le temps est suspendu, et Castiel explose. "Tu ne m'as pas trompé, mais c'est vraiment du pareil au même," sans faire attention aux larmes sur ses joues. "Tu veux jouer à ce qui fait le plus mal, Dean? parce que moi aussi, je sais comment te faire souffrir," le ton si froid. "Alors je peux commencer par te dire que j'aime te baiser, tu sais, j'aime vraiment te _baiser_ , parce que tu es très bon pour _ça_ , et-"

"Ne me dis pas ça," dans un murmure étranglé. "Je t'en supplie."

"Ça fait mal, hein?" reprend Castiel sans le quitter des yeux. "Même si je suis sûr que tu sais que je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire, ça fait mal. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te faire souffrir comme ça. Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas le droit, Dean, ni d'utiliser un morceau de mon passé pour me forcer à partir, ni de prendre toutes les décisions à ma place," alors que Dean ne peut même plus bouger. "Je t'entends encore d'ici me parler de confiance, mais tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est."

"J'ai compris," en se mordant la lèvre. "J'ai compris, Cas, et je vais… te laisser un peu d'espace, le temps que tu veux, d'accord? Tu décides de quand tu es prêt. Je te demande pardon."

"Du temps?" haussant un sourcil. "Je ne veux pas de temps. Tu vois, Dean, tu n'es plus coincé avec moi. Bravo, mais vraiment, _bravo_ ," en reprenant ses mots. "Tu as ce que tu cherchais, parce que je ne veux plus rien qui vienne de quelqu'un qui n'a que du whisky dans le sang et des mensonges dans la bouche."

Et Dean comprend, d'un seul coup, que la douleur peut toujours être plus grande. Il le sait quand il regarde Castiel dans les yeux. "Cas-" en essayant de le toucher.

"Non," en reculant. "Pas Cas. Plus de Cas, maintenant. C'est terminé."

"Cas, je-" quand celui-ci fait volte-face. Et même si Dean ressent cette colère trop violente, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer de le retenir. Castiel se retourne si brutalement que Dean sursaute, mais ne recule pas, alors qu'il sait que Castiel est sur le point de le gifler. Il le voit à la manière dont ses muscles se tendent, se raidissent alors qu'il lève une main sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Dean, et la peur qu'il n'y a pas dans ses yeux, parce qu'il pense mériter ça. Serrant le poing, Castiel laisse brusquement retomber son bras. Ne frappe pas, parce qu'il en est incapable. "Je ne suis pas ton père, et je ne suis pas non plus… toi," dit-il. "Je ne suis pas violent, et je ne vais pas le devenir à cause de toi, parce que tu m'as déjà pris suffisamment de choses," le ton beaucoup trop calme. "Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, Dean."

Plus rien.

Entre nous.

C'est le docteur Richmond qui le rattrape quand les jambes de Dean ne le portent plus, mais celui-ci se débat. "Non, ne-" en le repoussant. "Ne me touchez pas."

Il fait deux pas en avant, n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit. Il ne sait même pas qui lui parle, en fait, et il s'en fiche, parce que Castiel s'est retourné, puis il est parti. Castiel est parti. Dean devrait être soulagé, parce qu'enfin, Castiel a _compris_. Il devrait être soulagé, mais il ne l'est pas.

Du verre brisé. Le bruit du verre brisé, c'est vraiment tout ce que Dean entend avant de rouvrir les yeux, et il y a du sang sur sa main. Sur sa peau, comme ce jour-là.

Dean se laisse faire quand Charlie prend doucement sa main. "Ça va aller, Dean," dit-elle. "Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

"Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Tu as juste cassé la vitre du bureau," très doucement, en tirant un peu sur le bras de Dean pour le guider jusque dans la salle de soins. Charlie le fait asseoir, sans qu'il ait vraiment l'air d'avoir conscience d'où il est. "C'est juste une vitre, d'accord? ça va."

"J'ai tout cassé," le regard un peu dans le vide. "Je casse toujours tout."

"Arrête," répond Charlie.

Le docteur Singer entre, Dean n'y fait pas attention, puis sursaute quand il apparaît dans son champ de vision. "Excuse-moi," fait le médecin en s'installant sur un tabouret en face de lui. "Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer."

"Mmh," alors que Charlie s'assoit à sa droite. "Ça fait mal," en remuant les doigts.

"Je vais enlever les éclats de verre," avant d'attraper des instruments derrière lui. "Tu ne sentiras plus quand je t'aurai donné un-"

"Pas d'anesthésiant."

"Mais, Dean, tu ne-"

"Pas d'anesthésiant," répète Dean, sans le regarder. "Je n'en veux pas."

Singer échange un regard avec Charlie, qui prend une inspiration. "Tu veux avoir mal?"

"Oui."

"Dean, je ne pense pas que-"

Dans un mouvement trop brusque, Dean arrache les deux plus gros éclats, logés profondément dans sa peau. Il ne cille même pas, alors que des larmes roulent sur ses joues. "Vous voyez," presque acide. "C'est vraiment simple, de me faire mal. Simple."

Charlie attrape sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer. "Castiel ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit," sans parvenir à regarder Dean dans les yeux.

"Ça ne change rien, Charlie," répond Dean. "Rien du tout, parce qu'il a raison."

Ses yeux sont trop brillants, et Charlie secoue la tête. "Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant," dit-elle. "Pour l'instant, je voudrais que tu penses à toi, d'accord? ne pense qu'à toi," avant d'attirer Dean à elle, très doucement. Celui-ci ne bouge pas vraiment, se contente de la laisser le prendre dans ses bras, et pose sa tête sur son épaule. "Ça va aller, Dean."

Et Dean finit par fermer les yeux en respirant doucement, passant son bras autour de la taille de Charlie.

"Est-ce que je pourrais soigner ta main, maintenant?" demande Singer, toujours dans la même position. "S'il te plaît."

"Oh, bon Dieu," fait Gabriel en déboulant dans la pièce. "Tu n'es pas mort."

"Mmh," répondant à Singer et à Gabriel en même temps, avant de relâcher Charlie pour poser sa main sur la tablette, juste devant lui. "Tu devrais aller voir comment va ton frère, Gabriel."

"Comment va mon… mais-" s'approchant un peu. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Va le voir," sans répondre.

"Dean," insiste Gabriel. "C'est toi qui as cassé la vitre dans le couloir?"

Dean serre un peu les dents quand le docteur Singer injecte un produit anesthésiant dans sa main, piquant à plusieurs endroits. "J'ai cassé la vitre dans le couloir," finit-il par répondre.

"Pourquoi?"

"Va demander à Cas."

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel, mais finit par capituler en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra pas grand-chose de Dean maintenant. "Je reviendrai après," avant de se retourner pour sortir.

"Tu sens encore quelque chose?" reprend Singer.

"Non," détournant les yeux pour ne plus voir ni Charlie ni le médecin, alors que celui-ci ne fait pas de commentaire en commençant à retirer les éclats de verre avec une pince, pour les mettre dans un récipient en métal. "Ça va laisser des cicatrices," dit-il.

Dean hausse les épaules. "Je ne suis plus à une cicatrice près."

"Dean-" commence Charlie.

"Sauf que celles-là," en la coupant. "Je vais être obligé de les voir."

Son ton est tellement sec que Charlie comprend qu'il vaut mieux ne pas essayer d'argumenter. Elle se lève. "Je viendrai plus tard, d'accord?" même si Dean ne la regarde pas. "Essaie de te reposer cette nuit."

Dean agite son autre main pour lui signifier qu'il a compris.

Une fois seuls, Singer relève les yeux vers lui. "Tu veux bien que je te pose une question?"

"Vous pouvez toujours essayer, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais répondre."

"Tu voulais vraiment que Castiel parte?"

Après un moment de silence, Dean hausse les épaules. "Je veux qu'il aille bien. Je veux qu'il arrête de souffrir. Je veux beaucoup de choses pour Cas, en fait, et peut-être qu'aucune de ces choses ne peut arriver si je suis là."

"Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi de te laisser aimer?" en passant un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur les plaies. "Pourquoi même… tu n'arrives pas à croire que des gens aient sincèrement envie de t'aider?"

"Vous aviez dit une question," réplique Dean. "Pas trois."

Le médecin soupire, mais n'insiste pas. Dean finit par tourner un peu la tête pour le regarder. "Vous voulez vraiment que je vous dise?" en fermant les yeux parce que c'est plus facile de dire ces choses-là dans le noir. "Je me suis prostitué pendant très longtemps, et si j'ai appris une chose, c'est bien que rien n'est gratuit. Rien."

Singer se tait une seconde. Une seule seconde. "Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit."

"Quoi?" rouvrant les paupières pour lui adresser un regard trop furtif.

"Que tu t'étais prostitué," répond le médecin. "Je l'ai su, à un moment, mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dit comme ça."

"Ce n'est réellement pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de dire."

"Tu viens de le faire, pourtant."

"Mmh," avec un léger rire plein d'amertume. "J'ai vraiment, vraiment trop bu, alors, parce que je-" se coupant. "Non. Je ne regrette pas, en fait, parce que si c'était encore pour mon frère, je recommencerai. Je ferais… enfin, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi, y compris supporter ce que vous pourriez sûrement considérer comme des… viols."

Dean détourne le regard, celui du médecin trop brûlant alors qu'il le fixe avec quelque chose de trop dur à soutenir dans le fond des yeux.

"Ce que _je_ pourrais considérer comme des viols?" répète Singer, troublé. "C'est toi, et vraiment… uniquement toi, Dean, qui peut décider de ce qui a été un viol ou une relation consentie."

"Oh," fait Dean, remuant nerveusement ses doigts. "Alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de relations consenties, en vingt-huit ans. Mais je suppose que la vie sexuelle n'est pas censée commencer à douze ans, ni commencer comme la mienne a commencé, alors c'était déjà très mal parti."

"Ça n'était pas-"

"Pas ma faute, je sais."

"Tu sais, mais tu n'y crois pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Dean?"

"Ça a vraiment de l'importance, ce que je crois?" alors que Singer applique des pansements. "C'est du passé, puis quoique je fasse, je resterai quand même le fils de John Winchester."

"Je ne suis pas psychiatre, mais ça s'appelle un traumatisme, Dean, et ça ne disparaît pas comme ça," répond Singer. "C'est normal d'avoir mal, c'est normal de ne pas oublier, c'est même normal d'en vouloir au monde entier, mais en revanche, je suis vraiment sûr que ta manière de gérer tes émotions n'est pas normale. Ta manière de protéger les autres de toi non plus, d'ailleurs."

Avant que Dean ne parvienne à trouver quoi répondre, Gabriel franchit une nouvelle fois le seuil. Son visage est fermé, beaucoup moins avenant que d'habitude. Il reste debout, puis adresse un regard au docteur Singer. "Je peux avoir une minute avec Dean?"

"Oui," en se levant. "Bipez-moi quand vous aurez terminé."


	23. Rien d'autre que recommencer

**Eh. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire sur ce chapitre. Petite conversation entre Dean et Gabriel, qui est un peu énervé mais largement moins que Cas.**

 **Et personnage très secondaire mais qui sera important pour la suite et pour Dean.**

 **N'oubliez pas que ça va s'arranger pour Cas et Dean!**

 **J'adore lire vos reviews, ça me fait très, très plaisir, alors encore merci beaucoup**

.

Singer quitte la pièce, et il faut quelques secondes à Dean pour réussir à regarder Gabriel. Celui-ci pousse un soupir, perdu entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude. "Est-ce que ça va?" finit-il par demander.

"Et Cas?"

"Ce n'est pas encore la question."

Dean se contente de hausser les épaules. "On a qu'à dire qu'heureusement que je suis dans un hôpital, et pas tout seul dehors."

"Mmh," restant immobile. "Tu sais, Dean… je suis ton ami. Je suis réellement ton ami, mais ce que tu as fait à mon petit-frère, l'état dans lequel il est maintenant, j'imagine que tu te doutes que ça passe très mal."

"Je suis-"

"Je sais que tu es désolé," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Et c'est ça, le pire, parce que je sais que tu es sincère, que tu voulais seulement le protéger. De toi? Tu voulais qu'il souffre assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus rester?" sans vraiment hausser le ton. "Arrête. Arrête de prendre ce genre de décisions à la place de Cassie, parce que tu dois comprendre qu'il a besoin de toi. Il t'aime, et tu ne peux pas changer ça. Crois-moi, tu ne _veux_ pas changer ça. Alors tu ne vas plus… mentir, ou le repousser comme ça, seulement parce que tu penses savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui."

"Tu sais ce qu'il a dit?"

"Oui," en secouant la tête. "Ce qu'il a dit, et ce qu'il a failli faire. Mais il ne l'a pas fait."

"Il aurait dû me mettre cette gifle, Gabriel, il-" en posant sa main sur sa joue, sans poursuivre. "Je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu Cas."

"Tu n'as rien perdu, si ce n'est la confiance qu'il avait en toi, et ça, c'est vraiment dur à récupérer," répond Gabriel. "Cassie ne t'aurait jamais giflé, parce que même ce qu'il a dit, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il ne le pensait pas, et il est juste… blessé. Tu l'as blessé, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Il va revenir. Sois patient."

"Comment tu peux être aussi sûr de ce que tu dis?"

Gabriel hausse un sourcil, presque dédaigneux. "Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je connais mon frère depuis qu'il est né."

"Mmh," fait Dean, observant sa main et les plaies qu'il ne voit pas à travers les pansements. "C'est plutôt logique."

"Cassie a parlé à Raphael, ce soir."

"Quoi?" relevant brusquement la tête.

"Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour être trompé comme ça, parce que c'est Cassie, et qu'il prend toujours tout sur lui," avec un soupir. "Tu fais une erreur, et il croit que ça vient de lui."

Dean avale difficilement sa salive, le cœur battant un peu trop vite. "Et… avec Raphael, est-ce qu'il a-"

"J'espère que tu ne vas pas aller lui poser la question, parce que tu risques de vraiment t'en prendre une," rétorque Gabriel. "Cassie est incapable de faire ça, à qui que ce soit, peu importe à quel point il est blessé. Il ne ferait _jamais_ ça, et… oh, Dean, tu n'as même aucune idée de la chance que tu as d'être tombé sur lui, parce que mon frère est vraiment merveilleux. Il est merveilleux, et tu as encore plus de chance que ce soit toi, que lui trouve merveilleux."

"Je sais, Gabriel," dans un souffle.

Plus doucement, Gabriel demande :

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? tu pouvais demander de l'aide."

"Je ne pensais pas que j'en arriverai là," amer. "C'était toujours… juste cette fois et encore juste cette fois, mais ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, parce que j'étais toujours plus malheureux. Et plus je mentais, plus j'avais envie de boire. Plus j'étais défoncé, plus il fallait mentir pour que Cas ne souffre pas. Je voulais arrêter tout seul, qu'il ne sache jamais que j'étais toujours aussi… déglingué."

"Cassie t'aurait aidé," en s'approchant assez pour s'asseoir. "Il ne t'en veut pas parce que tu as replongé, mais seulement parce que tu as menti. Ça arrive, Dean, de replonger. Ça arrive, et je te le dis en tant que psy. Personne n'a jamais prétendu que c'était facile, ni que c'était acquis, mais tu dois quand même te rendre compte que ce que tu fais a un impact sur les autres. J'ai eu peur pour toi, ce soir, quand tu es parti avec l'air d'être sur le point de te jeter sous un train, et ensuite, ce que tu as dit à Cassie, au téléphone… tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre à quel point ça peut faire mal," en repliant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse. "Oh, et pendant que j'y suis, Dean, je te préviens que si jamais tu continues de faire du mal à mon petit-frère, je vais te tuer moi-même, parce que je l'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère. Il a pleuré, t'a insulté de tous les noms, et il m'a hurlé dessus, aussi, puis il a fini par s'effondrer dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça, et j'espère pour toi que ça n'arrivera plus. Cassie est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, qui ne mérite pas ça."

Dean se tait un moment, levant un peu les yeux pour regarder le plafond. Il inspire avant de reprendre. "J'ai essayé de le tromper, tu sais," dit-il. "C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas, parce que j'avais l'impression de… me vendre. Parce que ce n'était pas Cas, pas comme quand il fait l'amour et que j'ai envie de tout lui donner. Je donne tout quand on fait l'amour, Cas et moi, tous les deux," le souffle un peu coincé en pensant au dernier regard que Castiel lui a lancé. "C'est comme ça que je l'aime le mieux, parce que j'ai l'impression de lui mentir dès que je lui parle. Je ne mens pas quand on fait l'amour."

Après un tout petit moment de silence, Gabriel a un léger sourire. "Il m'a appelé, un soir," très doux. "Je crois que c'était juste après votre deuxième rencontre. Il t'a donné son numéro de téléphone, tu te souviens?"

"Mmh," acquiesce Dean. Comme s'il pouvait oublier.

"Il m'a appelé, et il a dit _'je vais tomber amoureux de Dean. Pas tout de suite, mais vraiment… bientôt, je vais tomber amoureux, et je n'ai pas peur que ça arrive,'_ avec exactement ces mots-là."

Dean retient difficilement les larmes sur le bord de ses cils. "Cas est vraiment… oh, tu sais, je le regarde souvent dormir, parce que tu vois comme il est beau? Il l'est mille fois plus quand il dort. N'importe qui pourrait tomber amoureux de Cas, mais vraiment, j'espère que lui, il ne tombera jamais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que moi."

.

Dean ouvre les yeux pour croiser le sourire de Jason quand celui-ci entre dans la salle de soins. "Salut," un peu enroué.

"Je te manquais, Dean?"

"Quel sens de l'humour, Jason," raille Dean sans se redresser. "C'est vraiment super drôle."

L'infirmier s'approche. "Tu es censé être bon public," dit-il. "J'en profite pendant que tu es encore un peu ivre, parce que je sais comme le sevrage te rend détestable," avec un autre sourire. "Ça va être sympa, plusieurs jours à supporter ton caractère de merde."

"Où est Singer?" sans répliquer.

"Il a eu une urgence, mais il ne devrait pas tarder," répond Jason. "J'arrive un peu après la guerre, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu sais combien ça coûte, de faire remplacer une vitre, Dean?"

"Tu trouves que j'ai une gueule à savoir combien coûte une vitre?"

"Pas vraiment," en penchant un peu la tête. "Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?"

"Un peu à la tête, mais ça va," toujours immobile. "Je suis résistant."

"Si par résistant, tu veux dire complètement camé, alors je pense qu'effectivement, tu es très résistant," dans un soupir. "Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose."

"Tu aimes bien donner des leçons, hein?"

Jason roule des yeux. "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir que tu es stupide."

"T'es là pour m'insulter?" demande Dean, avant d'entreprendre de se redresser pour s'asseoir. "Parce que non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça."

"On va faire une prise de sang, histoire de savoir jusqu'à quel point tu es stupide," en ouvrant un tiroir pour prendre un kit de prélèvement. "Et ensuite, tu vas dormir pour dessoûler complètement. Essaie d'être un peu moins stupide demain, d'accord?"

"Mmh," en remontant sa manche, alors que Jason s'assoit à côté du brancard.

Dean détourne les yeux en même temps qu'il retourne son bras pour laisser l'intérieur de son coude exposé.

"Tu sais, Dean," fait Jason en serrant le garrot. "Il faudra bien que tu les regardes un jour, ces cicatrices, parce que les ignorer, ça ne suffit pas."

"Un jour," un peu trop évasivement.

L'infirmier fixe un instant le profil de Dean, mais n'insiste pas. Il fait la prise de sang, sort, puis revient quelques minutes plus tard, suivi du docteur Singer. Celui-ci a les yeux baissés vers les résultats d'analyses. "Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour tenir sur tes jambes," dit-il.

"Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas exactement sur mes jambes, en ce moment-même," rétorque Dean. "Je vous dis que je suis résistant. Ou camé, Jason, c'est comme tu veux."

"Tu n'as pas pris de benzos," remarque Singer, sans faire attention au sarcasme dans sa voix. "Je peux savoir pourquoi?"

"C'est vous le médecin," en haussant les épaules. "D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qui va se passer, avec le docteur Richmond?"

"Je ne sais pas encore," répond Singer. "Ce qu'il a fait ressemble à de la non-assistance à personne en danger, mais il y a aussi le secret médical de médecin à patient, alors… je ne sais pas," avant de croiser les bras. "Ça ne répond pas à ma question."

Dean soupire. "Je n'en sais rien, moi," agacé. "Je n'ai pas eu envie d'en prendre, alors je n'en ai pas pris."

"Est-ce que tu as beaucoup bu, ce dernier mois?"

"Vous pouvez définir beaucoup?" sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs, se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. "Si on parle de fréquence, alors vous n'avez qu'à regarder le planning des gardes, et toutes les fois où Cas était ici la nuit, j'étais ivre," le ton très bas. "Mais en termes de quantité, je ne sais pas. Beaucoup, je suppose."

"D'accord."

"D'accord?" répète Dean en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Ce qui est fait est fait," dit le médecin. "Et je pense que tu as compris, maintenant. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une autre leçon de morale."

"Merci," avant de se tourner vers Jason, debout à sa droite. "Tu devrais prendre exemple."

"Évidemment," avec un petit rire.

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux. "Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?"

"Rien d'autre que recommencer."

.

Le reste de la nuit, Dean s'endort quelques fois, jamais longtemps, puis se réveille en sursaut avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Il reste devant la télévision un certain temps, puis se lève, et entre dans le bureau des infirmiers sans se poser de questions. "Salut," fait-il en s'asseyant en face de Jason. "Tu sais, je commence à me dire qu'on est amis."

"Mmh," avec un rire sincèrement amusé. "Amis, c'est pas mal."

"Alors, en tant qu'amis, tu es un peu obligé de me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, non?"

Jason lève les yeux au ciel, sans se détourner de l'écran de l'ordinateur, et Dean tapote nerveusement le bord du bureau du bout de l'index. L'infirmier finit par soupirer. "Vas-y, demande," dit-il.

"Cas est là, hein?"

"Effectivement, Castiel travaille aujourd'hui," neutre.

"Donc on est dans le même hôpital, au même étage, et il va peut-être rentrer dans ce bureau d'ici trois minutes, mais il ne va pas me parler," en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Comment il va?"

"J'aimerais bien te le dire," répond Jason. "Mais je ne sais pas, parce qu'il ne dit rien. Il a hoché la tête pour me dire bonjour, et c'est tout."

Dean pousse un soupir de frustration en se laissant aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Et après, c'est moi la tête de mule," marmonne-t-il. "Il pourrait au moins… je ne sais pas, me dire qu'il va bien. Même pas le dire, d'ailleurs. Il peut l'écrire, ou… je ne sais pas."

"Mmh," sans vraiment répondre.

"Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de lui parler, toi?"

"Dean-"

"Demande-lui seulement s'il va bien, et-"

"Il ne va pas bien," en relevant les yeux.

"Je sais," souffle Dean. "Je sais, mais-"

Il s'interrompt quand Jason hausse un peu les sourcils, le regard vers la porte. Dean ne se retourne pas. "Moins de trois minutes, en fait," alors que Castiel fait quelques pas vers l'étagère pour prendre un dossier. Ses gestes n'ont vraiment rien de mesuré quand il le laisse tomber sur le bureau. Le bruit fait presque sursauter Dean, qui pourtant pose un coude devant lui, prend son menton dans la main, et le fixe de manière très ostentatoire. Castiel continue de l'ignorer, note quelque chose, puis finit par soupirer d'exaspération. "Arrête, Dean."

"Oh, alors tu parles," avec un léger sourire.

"Je parle," sans le regarder. "Je ne veux juste pas te parler à toi."

"Tu as vraiment l'intention de m'ignorer?"

"Le temps que je veux," réplique Castiel. "C'est ce que tu as dit, alors je vais t'ignorer tout le temps que je veux. Ça prend du temps, d'oublier les déceptions, tu sais."

"Mais, Cas-"

"Castiel," en le corrigeant, avant de se redresser, de reprendre le dossier sur le bureau et de se diriger vers le couloir.

"Sérieusement?" s'indigne Dean. "Je n'ai même plus le droit de-"

Visiblement agacé, Castiel s'arrête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Tu n'as plus le droit de _rien_ avec moi," dit-il. "Profite bien de ne pas encore être en manque."

Il sort, mais Dean se lève presque sans le vouloir, faisant abstraction de Jason quand celui-ci lui dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et suit Castiel dans le couloir. "Attends," sur un ton qu'il ne voulait pas aussi sec, mais qui a pour mérite de couper Castiel dans son élan. "Tu ne peux pas me-"

"Tu tiens réellement à avoir cette conversation maintenant, Dean?" en se retournant trop rapidement. "Parce que quand je te vois maintenant, j'ai vraiment du mal à me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle je suis censé prendre soin de toi."

"Parce que tu-"

"Parce que je t'aime, oui. Je t'aime," en le coupant. "Mais c'est toi, seulement _toi_ , qui as dit que ça ne suffisait plus. Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas m'en aller, parce que je sais qui tu es, et c'est aussi difficile de t'en vouloir que de continuer de t'aimer," en secouant la tête. "S'il te plaît, Dean, arrête d'essayer de revenir vers moi quand je ne suis pas prêt."

"D'accord," avant d'avaler très difficilement sa salive. "Je suis désolé."

Castiel ferme brièvement les yeux. "C'est un peu tard pour être désolé."

.

Les mains de Dean commencent à trembler vers le milieu de l'après-midi, et le manque arrive en même temps que la nuit. Violent, si dévorant que Dean ne peut pas arrêter d'arpenter le couloir, le pas rapide et désordonné. Il sait que s'il arrête, s'il s'assoit seulement une minute, il ne tiendra pas. Ses nerfs sont à vif, tout son corps trop agité. Il ne contrôle aucune de ses émotions, et hurle si on ose lui adresser la parole.

"Tu étais déjà dans cet état quand je t'ai rencontré," fait une voix derrière lui.

Dean se retourne vers Gabriel, et lui adresse un regard noir. "T'arrives jamais au bon moment, toi," répond-il. "N'essaie pas de me faire la leçon, parce que tu m'agaces même quand tu ne parles pas."

"Mmh," en s'approchant un peu.

"Je peux presque sentir mes organes se liquéfier," en frottant la peau de ses bras, presque rageusement. "Et j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, je transpire tellement que je-"

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me décrire une crise de manque," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Je suis psy, au cas-où tu l'aurais oublié, alors je sais à quoi ça ressemble. Mais tu comptes vraiment continuer de faire les cent pas dans ce couloir toute la nuit?" alors que Dean n'a pas arrêté de marcher.

"T'es psy," répète Dean, ignorant sa dernière remarque. "Ça veut dire que tu peux accéder à la pharmacie, et-"

Gabriel a un rire, vraiment dédaigneux. "Tu rêves beaucoup trop, Dean, si tu crois qu'il y a la moindre chance pour que je te donne des amphétamines."

"Je ne pense qu'à ça," dans un souffle douloureux. "Aux amphétamines."

"Essaie de-"

"Si j'essaie de penser à autre chose," en le coupant. "C'est Cas qui me vient à l'esprit, et si je pense à Cas, j'ai encore plus envie de prendre des amphétamines, parce que je suis sûr qu'il est en train de réfléchir à un moyen de se désintoxiquer de moi, pour ne plus m'aimer. Et s'il y arrivait? Putain, et si Cas-"

"Arrête," soupire Gabriel. "Cassie est juste en train de réfléchir à un moyen de te pardonner. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, hier. Avant de me hurler de dégager, certes, mais tu sais, Dean, c'est parce qu'il ne s'énerve jamais qu'il est si difficile à calmer maintenant. Puis, il faut dire que tu es du genre à tester la patience jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de patience du tout."

"Merci pour cette fine analyse," trop sarcastique, lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'éloigne de plusieurs mètres, pour revenir sur ses pas et recommencer. "Je vais péter un câble. Tu ne pourrais pas appeler le docteur Singer, ou je ne sais qui, ou… je veux Cas. J'ai besoin de lui. Est-ce qu'il est encore de garde cette nuit?"

"Non."

Dean gronde de frustration. "Je ne vais pas passer la nuit, Gabriel," dit-il en griffant la peau de ses avant-bras, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Je n'y arriverai jamais."

"Ça t'arrive, d'arrêter de te plaindre?" avant d'attraper son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

"Je vais me plaindre si j'ai envie de me plaindre."

Gabriel ne fait aucun commentaire, se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en tapant sur l'écran. "Singer sera là dans deux minutes," reprend-il. "Tu ne voudrais pas te reposer un peu?"

"Non," en haussant le ton. "Je ne veux pas me reposer, je veux des amphétamines, parce que je suis-"

"En manque, oui, je sais," d'une voix un peu lasse. "N'importe qui pourrait le deviner, rien qu'en te regardant. Parce que c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'être sur le point de claquer."

"Je _suis_ sur le point de claquer."

Il se détourne pour ne plus le voir, mais tombe nez-à-nez avec le docteur Singer. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Dean?" demande-t-il.

"Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce je ressens maintenant? De ce que vous me faites subir, encore une fois?

"Si je peux me permettre, Dean," intervient Gabriel, derrière lui. "Tu te le fais subir tout seul."

"Hors de ma vue, Gabriel," siffle Dean sans se retourner, avant d'adresser au docteur Singer un regard suppliant. "S'il vous plaît. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, et je… je pourrais arrêter demain, mais-"

Le médecin n'a même pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, seulement de balayer tout ce que Dean vient de dire d'un geste de la main.

"Mais _s'il vous plaît_."

"Tu arrêtes aujourd'hui, Dean," sur un ton catégorique. "C'est tout. Tu as besoin d'autre chose?"

"J'ai besoin de Cas, mais apparemment, c'est-"

"Castiel n'est pas parti," l'interrompt Singer. "Il n'est pas de garde, mais il est encore là, même s'il ne te parle pas, et je sais qu'il est là pour toi. Accroche-toi à ça."

Il n'ajoute rien, et Dean grogne. "C'est vraiment facile à dire," alors que Singer fait volte-face pour repartir d'où il vient.

Dean serre les dents, sans cesser de marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière lui le fasse sursauter. "Tu es Dean?" et celui-ci se retourne pour tomber dans deux yeux très bruns. "Salut, je… je m'appelle Violette, et je-"

"Tu?" en haussant un sourcil, soudain figé, alors que Violette ne semble pas savoir quoi dire.

Elle lui tend un gobelet. "C'est du citron," explique-t-elle. "Ça peut aider à te distraire pendant quelques minutes. Mon mari a eu plusieurs sevrages difficiles, et peut-être que ça va marcher sur toi aussi."

Légèrement hésitant, Dean finit par prendre le gobelet, sans vraiment regarder Violette. Il boit tout le citron, et l'acidité le surprend tellement qu'il arrête de marcher. "Merci," dit-il, tandis que Violette lui adresse un petit sourire avant de commencer à s'en aller. "Attends, je… Violette?"

"Oui?"

"Ton mari, est-ce qu-"

"Il va mourir dans peu de temps," en détournant légèrement les yeux.

"Oh," fait Dean, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit. "Tu es la femme de Benjamin?"

Violette fronce les sourcils. "Comment est-ce que tu le sais?"

"Et toi, comment tu connais mon prénom?" demande Dean.

"Beaucoup de gens te connaissent ici," en haussant les épaules. "Le personnel parle beaucoup de toi."

"C'est parce que je suis insupportable."

"Ou spécial," corrige Violette, alors que Dean appuie son épaule contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, les jambes très tremblantes. "Parce que tu vas t'en sortir. Bientôt. Pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" avec un petit rire, les yeux entrouverts.

Doucement, Violette cale son dos contre le mur, à côté de Dean mais pas trop près. "Benjamin vient-" avant de se reprendre. "Venait souvent aux urgences, en même temps que toi, pour plus ou moins les mêmes raisons, et je t'ai un peu observé. Je ne suis jamais venue te parler, parce que… eh bien, parce que-"

"Je sais."

"Tu avais vraiment l'air de ne vouloir parler à personne," poursuit Violette. "Et tu n'as pas emprunté le même chemin que Benjamin."

"J'ai replongé," fait remarquer Dean, serrant les poings trop fort pour arrêter de trembler.

"Benjamin a replongé des dizaines de fois, et je suppose que maintenant-"

Elle se coupe. Dean lui lance un regard, tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Je suis désolé, Violette," dit-il. "Vraiment. Je sais que c'est probablement ce que tu entends tous les jours, et ça ne change pas vraiment grand-chose, mais… Benjamin est mon électrochoc."

"Merci," finit-elle par répondre, lui adressant un sourire très triste mais très doux. "Prend soin de toi, Dean. Ne meurs pas."

Violette se décolle du mur, puis s'éloigne, laissant Dean quelque peu abasourdi, mais légèrement apaisé.


	24. Tout casser avant de réparer

**Dean avance un peu (ou beaucoup, ça dépend du point de vue)**

 **Cas essaie de revenir vers lui, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour lui, et peut-être même pour Dean, alors… attendons (enfin, vous attendez, parce que moi je sais tout)**

 **Il y a des ellipses dans ce chapitre, et un tout petit moment monologue que j'aime bien, ça permet de connaître un peu plus les pensées de Dean**

 **Bref bref, tout ça pour dire : merci. Oui. Encore. Toujours merci!**

 **.**

"Je savais que tu ne dormais pas," sourit Charlie en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Dean est assis en tailleur dans son lit, et zappe distraitement, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télévision. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à trois heures du matin?" demande-t-il sans la regarder.

"Comment tu te sens?" éludant volontairement la question.

"Un peu comme si mon corps était en train de se décomposer tout seul," avec un geste de la main, rendu encore plus évasif par les tremblements. Il laisse retomber son bras et agrippe les draps en serrant le poing. "Pourquoi tu-"

"On voudrait te faire faire quelque chose," répond Charlie.

"Qui ça _on_?" les yeux toujours tournés vers l'écran.

"C'est l'idée du docteur Richmond."

Celui-ci entre à ce moment-là, et Dean lui jette un coup d'œil. "Vous n'avez pas encore été viré, vous?"

"Pas que je sache," avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Charlie. "On doit y aller maintenant."

"Aller où?" fait Dean en fronçant les sourcils. "Et pourquoi à cette heure-là?"

"Tu vas comprendre," répond le médecin.

"Mais-"

"Dean," les deux en même temps, avec la même expression de lassitude.

"Ça va, pas besoin de s'énerver," en grognant un peu. "Je viens."

Il se lève, et les suit dans l'ascenseur, surveillant le docteur Richmond du coin de l'œil jusqu'au sous-sol. Ils marchent dans les couloirs, et le médecin s'arrête devant une double-porte. "Attendez ici," fait-il avant d'entrer.

Dean se retourne vers Charlie. "Sérieusement, Charlie, qu'est-ce-" mais il est coupé par Richmond qui ressort, une pile d'assiettes dans les bras, arrachant un soupir à Dean. "Vous avez tous pété un très gros câble, dans cet hôpital, mais vraiment, vous êtes complètement malades."

"Tais-toi un peu," réplique le médecin. "Tu vas me remercier pour ça."

"Mmh," sans rien trouver à ajouter.

Charlie a du mal à cacher le demi-sourire au coin de ses lèvres, et Dean lève les yeux au ciel, en continuant de marmonner, tout en se laissant entraîner un peu plus loin. Ils rentrent dans une pièce, Richmond en premier, ouvrant la porte avec son dos, puis allumant la lumière avec un coude. Il pose la pile d'assiettes sur une table en inox, avant d'en pousser une autre pour dégager tout un pan de mur.

"On a le droit d'être ici?" reprend Dean.

"Absolument pas."

"Alors-"

"C'est pour ça qu'on est là maintenant," dit Richmond en croisant les bras sur son torse. "Les agents d'entretien vont probablement démissionner, mais c'est pour la bonne cause."

"Et les assiettes?"

"Pour que tu les casses," répond Charlie. "Contre le mur, ou par terre, comme tu veux."

Dean hausse un sourcil, l'air sincèrement incrédule, sans bouger. "Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi casser des assiettes va m'aider," en faisant la moue. "J'ai cassé des bouteilles, l'autre jour, et-"

"Tu les as cassées parce que tu voulais oublier," l'interrompt Charlie. "Là, tu ne vas pas oublier. Tu vas affronter."

"Essaie, Dean," l'encourage Richmond. "Tu peux t'énerver, et tu ne vas faire de mal à personne. Tu as le droit d'être en colère si ça veut dire que tu casses les assiettes, sans tabasser qui que ce soit, sans te blesser, toi ou les gens que tu aimes, et sans prendre une quelconque drogue pour éviter de ressentir."

"Jamais rien entendu d'aussi débile."

Le médecin attrape une assiette pour la mettre entre les mains de Dean, qui la prend sans réfléchir.

"Essaie."

Presque instinctivement, Dean consulte Charlie du regard. "Vas-y," dit-elle, alors que Dean pousse un soupir en se retournant, face au mur. Il serre l'assiette entre ses mains, prend une brève inspiration, et le bruit que le verre fait en se brisant, c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin maintenant. C'est la rage dans les éclats qui se répandent sur le carrelage. "Oh," souffle-t-il en relevant la tête, sans trop savoir qui il est censé regarder.

"Ça fait du bien?" demande Richmond, la tête penchée.

"Je peux recommencer?" tout simplement, alors que Dean sent monter en lui tout ce qu'il doit laisser s'en aller maintenant.

Charlie et Richmond échangent un regard entendu, et celui-ci se décale pour que Dean puisse avoir plus de place. "D'où vient l'idée?" en s'approchant pour prendre une nouvelle assiette.

"Tu sais pourquoi tu es autant en colère, Dean? Est-ce que tu… sais pourquoi ça fait encore si mal?"

"Non, je-"

"Si, tu sais," le coupe Charlie, la voix très douce. "C'est difficile à dire, mais tu le sais. Je peux le dire à ta place. Tu veux?" et Dean acquiesce. "Tu es en colère parce que c'est à toi que c'est arrivé, et non, Dean, ce n'est pas juste. C'est normal d'être en colère, parce que des tas de gens n'auront jamais à vivre tout ce que tu as vécu. Des tas de gens ne ressentiront jamais la douleur comme tu la ressens, et ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Tu as le droit d'en vouloir à tout ceux qui vivent bien, quand toi, tu es obligé de te battre pour seulement… avoir envie de respirer. Ce n'est pas leur faute non plus, mais tu as quand même le droit de casser les assiettes en pensant à eux. Pense à qui tu veux. Sois en colère maintenant."

Dean baisse un peu les yeux, laisse une seule larme rouler sur sa joue. C'est de la douleur trop brute. La douleur à son état le plus pur, si difficile à ressentir en entier, mais de toutes ses forces, Dean essaie de ne pas fuir. Ses mains tremblent, tout en lui s'effondre. "Ce n'est pas juste," répète-t-il, avant de fracasser l'assiette par terre. La violence de son geste le surprend lui-même. Surprend Charlie, et aussi le docteur Richmond, et il y a un silence. Un silence qui ne dure pas vraiment longtemps, mais il y a tellement de choses dans ces quelques secondes.

Les premières assiettes, et il y en a beaucoup, sont pour John Winchester. Elles sont celles que Dean casse avec le plus de rage, des larmes plein les yeux, la haine si brûlante que pendant un instant, c'est effrayant de savoir qu'il est possible de ressentir quelque chose de si absolument et entièrement vrai. Dean regarde le verre brisé, puis il comprend enfin que son père est mort et que ce n'est pas lui qui réparera le mal qu'il a fait.

Une assiette, une seule, est pour Sam. Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir sans moi. Dean ferme les yeux, se contente d'écouter.

Il y en a une pour Castiel. Cas. Ou peut-être deux, mais Dean ne fait que les laisser tomber sur le sol, très doucement. Elles ne cassent pas.

Quatre pour lui-même. Arrête de te détester, Dean.

Trop pour les compter. Pour tous ces hommes qui ont un jour posé les mains sur lui, en sachant que ça n'avait rien de _magnifique_. Pour cet argent qui ne valait rien, et cette violence qu'il ne méritait pas.

Et puis, il y a aussi les assiettes que Dean balance contre le mur sans s'arrêter, tellement rapidement que le bruit ne cesse jamais. C'est le bruit que fait la colère quand elle est dirigée contre le monde entier. Contre chaque personne qui ne souffre pas comme _ça._

Dean finit par reprendre sa respiration. C'est difficile, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne se brise pas. Dean est toujours là. Vivant. Toujours détruit mais vraiment un peu moins. Il serre et desserre les poings, regarde le plafond trop blanc, puis sourit. Il sourit tellement. Et se retourne vers Richmond. "Je suis sûr que c'est ce que vous avez fait de mieux depuis que vous êtes devenu médecin."

"C'est ce que j'ai fait de plus important," le ton très bas. "Et maintenant, Dean, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je te promets que tu ne peux vraiment pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi, parce que c'est quelque chose que tu viens de faire tout seul."

Le regard de Dean dévie légèrement vers Charlie, qui se contente de hocher la tête. Et ça veut absolument tout dire.

.

Dean referme la porte de la salle de garde, appuie son dos contre, et serre les poings pour que ses mains cessent de trembler. Sans savoir si c'est le manque, ou la proximité de Castiel. Castiel est à deux mètres de lui, mais il a l'air vraiment trop loin pour que Dean ait le droit de le toucher.

Les traits de son visage sont détendus, ses cheveux un peu en bataille, et sa main posée sur son ventre nu.

Le plus doucement du monde, Dean s'assoit, contre le mur juste en face. Ni près ni vraiment _loin,_ mais assez pour le regarder dormir. Et ça l'apaise, de voir que dans son sommeil, Castiel n'est pas en colère contre lui. Ça l'apaise, même si son corps à lui est en feu.

Il reste là jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à se lever.

.

"Salut," fait Dean, très cassé, hésitant.

Il s'approche du lit.

L'obscurité est un peu oppressante, même si c'est presque l'après-midi, et le bruit trop régulier des machines rappelle à Dean que Benjamin ne respire plus vraiment. N'existe plus vraiment. "Je… je sais que-" se raclant la gorge, parce que ça lui semble étonnamment difficile de parler à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas répondre. "Je sais que je n'ai sans doute pas le droit d'être ici, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment te déranger."

Dean s'assoit dans le fauteuil, tout près du lit, et pose sa main sur la barrière, sans vraiment regarder le visage de Benjamin. "Peut-être que tu voulais mourir, toi aussi," reprend-il. "Ou peut-être pas. Moi, je veux… je _voulais_ mourir. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait, alors je peux seulement dire que la vie a l'air un peu longue et effrayante. C'est toujours long, quand on a perdu quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu as perdu quelqu'un, toi aussi?" la voix un peu en suspens, même si une partie de Dean s'attend à avoir une réponse. "Si tu as perdu quelqu'un, je comprends. Que tu aies lâché prise. Je sais que c'est très dur, et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, d'accord? Parfois, on ne guérit pas. Je ne suis pas guéri. Peut-être que je ne le serai jamais, mais j'aimerais bien être capable de passer toute une journée sans me dire que j'aurais dû mourir en même temps que Sammy. Mourir en entier, ou alors mourir à sa place," fermant brièvement les yeux pour réussir à respirer. "Tu dois probablement te dire que tu laisses Violette derrière toi, et… c'est vrai. Mais j'ai compris qu'on ne peut pas vivre pour les autres. J'aimerais bien, parce que ce serait plus facile. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile."

.

Les minutes défilent avec une lenteur insupportable, sans jamais vraiment se transformer en heures, et Dean se demande vraiment s'il est capable de supporter. Il continue d'arpenter le couloir, puis finit par s'asseoir par terre, juste en face de la pharmacie, fixant la porte, encore et encore. Tout son corps est secoué de frissons, de tremblements violents et incontrôlables.

Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il pose son front dessus en serrant les dents, puis relève brièvement la tête vers Jason quand celui-ci arrive à sa hauteur. "Est-ce que tu es en train de te tester?" demande l'infirmier.

"Je vais peut-être défoncer la porte," en prenant une inspiration. "Je n'ai pas encore décidé."

"Mmh," fait Jason, alors que Dean se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux, tirant dessus sans en avoir vraiment conscience. "Même si ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu y parviennes, n'essaie pas de défoncer la porte. Tu vas juste te démonter une épaule, dans le meilleur des cas."

"Et si je n'arrive vraiment pas à-"

"Tu l'as fait une fois, Dean. Deux fois, c'est possible."

Dean observe Jason un moment, sans rien répondre, puis pousse un soupir de frustration. "C'est très dur," dit-il.

"Je sais," répond Jason. "Ça va passer, et dans quelques jours, tu te sentiras mieux."

"C'est beaucoup, quelques jours dans cet état," avant de froncer les sourcils en le regardant. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillé normalement?" avec un geste en direction de la chemise et du jean que Jason porte.

"Ma garde vient de se terminer," souriant légèrement. "Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais avant de partir."

"Parce qu'on est amis?"

"Oui."

Dean lui rend son sourire. "Merci."

"Pourquoi?" demande Jason.

"Je ne sais même pas, en fait," en secouant la tête. "Merci, c'est tout."

.

Vraiment plus tard dans la nuit, seulement quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, Dean retourne dans son lit pour se rouler en boule sous la couverture. Il transpire mais il a si froid que c'est comme si ça venait de l'intérieur de lui, et il ne réussit qu'à somnoler, agressé par des rêves qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens, mais qui l'effraient tellement que son cœur tambourine beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Il sursaute quand la porte, entrouverte, laisse passer plus de lumière, puis une ombre, et Castiel entre sans la refermer derrière lui.

"Tu m'as fait peur," souffle Dean, immobile et toujours si tremblant, alors que Castiel s'approche doucement du lit pour passer derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Castiel ne répond pas tout de suite, retire la veste qu'il porte pour la poser sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Il prend une inspiration, et son souffle se bloque une seconde, puis il pose sa main sur le matelas, tout près de la hanche de Dean. "Je ne vais pas te laisser traverser ça tout seul, Dean, je vais… tu peux me faire une place?"

"Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes?" en obtempérant.

"Non," et Castiel s'allonge derrière lui, passant son bras autour de la taille de Dean, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre sa main pour la serrer trop fort.

"Alors… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu _vas_ me pardonner?" en réprimant un frisson quand il sent tout le corps de Castiel se coller au sien, et celui-ci répond :

"Ça veut dire que j'essaie."

Ils restent là un moment, Castiel remontant la couverture sur Dean, caressant distraitement sa taille. "Détends-toi," dit-il. "Tu trembles beaucoup trop."

"C'est parce que j'ai froid," en se collant un peu plus contre lui. "Tu n'es pas obligé d'être là, tu sais… si tu ne veux pas me voir, ou si tu es encore trop en colère et que c'est trop dur d'être près de moi."

"Ce n'est pas dur d'être près de toi," répond Castiel. "Mais ça risque de le devenir si tu commences à essayer de te justifier, parce que pour le moment, je ne crois vraiment rien de ce qui sort de ta bouche," sans bouger, inspirant le léger parfum de coton dans les cheveux de Dean, parce qu'il a pris une douche il y a peu de temps. "Puis même si c'était le cas, ça ne t'excuserait pas pour autant."

"Alors tu ne me fais vraiment plus confiance?" demande Dean, presque timidement, résistant à l'envie de se retourner pour le regarder.

La main de Castiel descend presque toute seule sur la hanche de Dean, courbe si familière et pourtant si enivrante, chacune des fois qu'il _touche_. Il se contente de la laisser là, sans bouger plus. "C'est toi qui ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me dire la vérité," finit-il par reprendre.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu crois?"

"Je vois mal comment je pourrais croire autre chose, Dean, mais pour te répondre, non, je ne te fais plus confiance."

"Et tu-"

"Dean, s'il te plaît," en le coupant. "Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tout ce que tu as à dire, ni même d'écouter à quel point tu es désolé, parce que ça ne change vraiment rien. Ça ne change pas ce que tu as fait, et ça ne change pas non plus ce que je ressens, alors, _s'il te plaît,_ est-ce que tu pourrais seulement dormir? je reste avec toi, mais je ne veux pas te parler."

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux, retient un soupir douloureux, puis hoche la tête sans rien dire de plus. Il s'endort contre Castiel, le corps toujours tremblant, se réveillant plusieurs fois en se plaignant d'avoir froid. D'avoir chaud, d'avoir la nausée, et le reste de la nuit passe trop lentement, dans un état de semi-conscience, jusqu'à ce que le docteur Singer donne deux coups contre la porte avant d'entrer. Dean se redresse, à peine, pour le regarder.

"Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux?" demande le médecin.

Dean n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que secouer la tête, et Singer consulte Castiel du regard pour qu'il réponde à sa place. "Je crois qu'il a un peu de fièvre."

"Impossible," marmonne Dean. "J'ai trop froid pour avoir de la fièvre."

"Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, ça."

"Vous savez tout mieux que moi, évidemment," en grognant. "Je vais claquer dans peu de temps, de toute façon, alors fièvre ou non, on s'en-"

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu veux bien arrêter de dire que tu vas _claquer_ , s'il te plaît?"

"C'est bien facile à dire."

"Tu peux venir en salle de soins?" intervient Singer. "Je voudrais qu'on refasse un électrocardiogramme, et qu'on te remette sous perfusion."

"Et c'est reparti pour les trucs-grammes," en soupirant, avant de commencer à essayer de se lever. Il reste un moment assis sur le bord du lit, alors que Castiel se redresse à côté de lui, l'attrapant par le coude. "Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu peux-"

Dean le coupe. "Je peux marcher," dit-il. "Tant que j'ai encore des jambes, je vais marcher."

Il se lève en s'appuyant sur Castiel, mais il est à peine dans le couloir qu'il s'agrippe à la fois à l'encadrement de la porte et à l'épaule de Castiel. "Je vais tomber dans les pommes," l'air un peu absent. "Cas," et celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, rattrape Dean quand il s'effondre dans ses bras, en même temps que Singer fait glisser le premier brancard à proximité pour allonger Dean dessus.

Dans la salle de soins, le médecin écoute les battements du cœur de Dean, qui ne reprend toujours pas connaissance. "Il va bien," finit-il par dire. "Il a juste du mal à supporter le sevrage, et il est déshydraté. Épuisé, aussi, parce qu'il ne dort pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"

"Dean ne dort _jamais_ vraiment."

"Ça joue beaucoup aussi," en rangeant son stéthoscope. "Les infirmières m'ont dit qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit assis, à fixer la porte de la pharmacie, et qu'il avait l'air tellement nerveux qu'elles n'ont pas osé l'approcher pour lui dire de retourner dans son lit."

"Il les aurait envoyées balader, de toute façon," dit Castiel.

"Il ne t'a pas envoyé balader, toi," remarque Singer. "Est-ce que-"

"Non," sans le laisser finir. "Il va me falloir beaucoup plus que ça pour que j'envisage de pardonner."

Il s'appuie contre le meuble près du mur, regarde Dean qui finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux, l'air confus et gêné par la lumière des néons trop éblouissante. "Cas?" presque instinctivement.

"Pas très loin de toi," répond le médecin. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Vous avez vu la gueule que j'ai? c'est pire que la première fois."

Castiel ne peut réprimer un petit rire sarcastique. "Apparemment, tu ne retiens jamais la leçon," fait-il. "Mais je suppose que, comme toujours, on se fout de ce que je peux penser. C'est ce que tu dis souvent."

"Cas-" avant de s'interrompre quand celui-ci détourne les yeux. "Castiel, s'il te plaît."

"Quoi?" sèchement.

"Si tu ne peux pas rester près de moi sans être en colère à ce point, alors peut-être que-"

"Tu as raison," en faisant quelques pas vers la porte. "Je ne peux pas rester."

Au dernier moment, Castiel se retourne vers Singer. "Prévenez-moi si ça ne va vraiment pas, d'accord?"


	25. Cinquante dollars

**Les ressentis de Cas dans le début de ce chapitre**

 **Charlie qui soulève quelque chose d'assez important, à mon sens, et Dean qui reste Dean**

 **Ah, et Violette, encore. En fait, j'aime bien Violette…**

 **Encore merci et en espérant que ça vous plaira!**

 **.**

Dans le couloir, Castiel s'adosse au mur, assez loin pour ne plus entendre la voix de Dean.

Il ferme les yeux, serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne va pas pleurer aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas _encore_. Et pas pour Dean.

"Cassie?" fait Gabriel en s'approchant doucement. "Tu veux descendre boire un café?"

Castiel secoue la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, une brûlure maintenant trop familière dans le creux du cœur, mais Gabriel l'attrape par le bras. "Alors tu boiras du chocolat," en l'obligeant à marcher à côté de lui.

"Gabe-"

"Du thé, oui, si tu veux," quand les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur eux.

Gabriel le guide jusque dans la cafétaria, le fait asseoir, puis lui dit de patienter, avant de revenir avec deux cafés et une part de gâteau au chocolat. Tristement, Castiel la fixe pendant quelques secondes. "Dean préfère la tarte aux pommes," enroué.

"Tu veux bien arrêter de parler de Dean comme s'il était mort?" en levant les yeux au ciel. "A t'écouter, on dirait vraiment qu'il l'est."

Sans répondre, Castiel pose ses coudes sur la table et prend sa tête entre ses mains. "Et s'il avait sauté du haut de ce pont, Gabe?" finit-il par demander du bout des lèvres.

"Il n'a pas sauté."

"Parce que je suis arrivé à temps," en se redressant. "Il ne s'est pas vidé de son sang parce que j'ai défoncé la porte de sa salle de bains. Et il ne s'est pas jeté du toit de son immeuble parce que j'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois-"

"Arrête," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Ne pars pas du principe qu'il y aura une prochaine fois."

Castiel essuie rageusement ses joues. "Tu sais ce qu'il a dit, un jour?" en secouant la tête. "Il a dit _'si tu t'en vas, je vais mourir,'_ et maintenant, je n'arrive même pas à être là pour lui. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à le tenir dans mes bras, et si j'ai réussi, c'est seulement parce qu'il dormait."

"Qu'il en ait conscience ou non, ce que fait Dean, ça s'appelle du chantage affectif," après avoir avalé un peu de café. "Ce n'est bon ni pour lui ni pour toi, et tu ne cèdes pas au chantage, Cassie. Si tu restes, c'est parce que tu l'aimes, pas parce qu-"

"Je l'aime," en le coupant. "Mais peut-être que tout est cassé entre nous, et que je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder comme je le regardais avant. Ou le regarder tout court."

"Ce n'est pas cassé, parce que si ça l'était, tu ne serais plus en colère depuis longtemps," répond Gabriel. "Tu es en colère parce que ça compte. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois pardonner si tu n'es pas prêt à le faire," en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. "Dean a compris, tu sais. Que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Charlie m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu sortir de la salle de garde, l'autre nuit. Il n'a fait que te regarder dormir, parce qu'il t'aime et que s'il doit attendre encore, il attendra."

"C'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de moi, et je ne-"

"Il a besoin de toi si tu veux être là," en secouant la tête. "Mais si tu n'es pas prêt, alors laisse quelqu'un d'autre prendre soin de Dean à ta place pour le moment. Charlie, Jason, ou moi, par exemple. Singer, et même Richmond. On peut le faire, parce que même si c'est toi que Dean veut, ça ne lui fait pas de bien s'il sent à quel point tu es en colère contre lui."

"Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de lui en vouloir, mais en même temps… il s'est évanoui toute à l'heure, et la première chose qu'il a dite en reprenant connaissance, c'est mon prénom," souffle Castiel, la voix tellement tremblante que c'est presque impossible de ne pas sentir toutes les fissures à l'intérieur de lui. "Parce qu'il me cherchait, Gabe, et ça avait l'air si instinctif, comme s'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que je ne sois pas là."

Gabriel se renfonce légèrement dans sa chaise, puis observe son frère quelques secondes. "Tu veux mon avis de psy?" demande-t-il, alors que Castiel hoche la tête. "Dean croit qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne s'en sortira jamais s'il ne vit que pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé marcher, et je pense que tu le sais."

"Je sais," en acquiesçant. "Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? lui dire que c'est réellement terminé?"

"Tu veux que ça se termine?"

"Non," en se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. "Je lui ai dit le contraire, mais je ne voudrai jamais que ça se termine. Je veux réussir à revenir vers lui, recoller les morceaux, parce que je le veux, lui. Même je n'arrive pas à lui parler pour le moment."

Castiel prend une inspiration, lève une seconde les yeux, puis reporte son attention sur son frère. "Son père," dit-il. "Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais il est quand même la personne que je hais le plus sur cette terre. Je le hais tellement que je regrette qu'il soit déjà mort, Gabe, parce que… mon Dieu, mais comment on peut bousiller quelqu'un à ce point? Dean sursaute si on ne prévient pas avant de seulement s'approcher, il a peur de _dormir_ , et putain, il pense encore qu'il ne peut pas être aimé, parce que son père le lui a répété toute sa vie, et parce qu'il l'a réellement _bousillé_. Je veux l'aider à réparer ça, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est possible? je veux dire… est-ce que c'est possible?"

"Pas entièrement," en secouant la tête. "Jamais entièrement, parce que Dean est marqué pour toujours, mais… tu sais ce qu'il a réussi à faire, hier?"

"Quoi?"

"Balancer des assiettes contre un mur," avec un léger sourire. "Accepter de ressentir ce qu'il essaie sans arrêt d'oublier, et c'est vraiment… énorme."

"Charlie ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je-" se coupant pour reprendre son souffle, un peu bloqué dans sa gorge. "Tu as raison, c'est énorme," avant de se passer les deux mains dans les cheveux. "Je m'en veux d'avoir cherché à lui faire mal, et d'avoir été sur le point de le frapper, même si ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, parce que je sais qu'il m'aurait laissé faire. Il aurait pensé que c'était normal, et qu'il le méritait, alors que rien ne pourrait justifier que je lève la main sur lui."

"Chercher à lui faire mal autant qu'il t'a fait mal, c'est naturel, Cassie," réplique Gabriel, doucement. "Tu as le droit d'être blessé, et de le lui dire. Peut-être que tu es allé un peu loin, mais je suis sûr que Dean sait que la colère fait dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas, ou alors nous les fait dire d'une manière trop violente. Il sait. Comme il sait que tu ne l'aurais pas frappé, même si effectivement, il pense que tu aurais dû, parce que c'est sa manière de fonctionner," le ton un peu bas. "C'est ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un passe la moitié de sa vie à recevoir des coups."

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?" demande Castiel, les yeux dans ceux de son frère.

"L'aimer," simplement. "C'est ce que tu fais déjà, et si c'est un peu de loin pour le moment, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu n'as pas quitté l'hôpital depuis que Dean est là, alors… tu l'aimes."

Hochant un peu la tête, Castiel avale une gorgée de café. "On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé," reprend-il. "Mais, tu sais… quand Raphael m'a trompé, ça faisait tellement… mal. J'ai ressenti toute cette rage, et je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait jamais être pire, que rien ne pourrait me détruire plus que ça."

"Tu as ressenti la même chose, pour Dean?"

"Oh, non," les yeux trop brillants. "Quand il est rentré, et qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai compris. Ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, avoir le cœur brisé," détournant le regard un instant. "J'ai presque eu l'impression de mourir."

"Tu n'étais pas amoureux de Raphael," comme une simple constatation.

"Je l'ai aimé," en se mordant légèrement l'intérieur de la joue. "J'ai vraiment aimé Raphael, mais je n'étais pas amoureux, et il a raison quand il dit que c'était facile. Ça paraissait même logique, en fait. C'était ton ami, puis c'est devenu le mien, il m'a embrassé, et on a couché ensemble. A l'une de tes soirées d'anniversaire, d'ailleurs," avec un petit rire. "Mais c'était vraiment _facile_ , calme, presque seulement rassurant d'être avec lui. Je ne suis pas rassuré, avec Dean. Je suis même… effrayé," dans un souffle un peu trop saccadé. "J'ai peur pour lui. De le perdre, de ne pas lui suffire, de détruire toute cette confiance qu'il a en moi. Tout le temps, Gabe, j'ai peur tout le temps, et pourtant, je ne voudrais pas ne pas être amoureux de lui parce qu'il est… je ne sais même pas comment le dire. Dean est au-dessus des mots."

 _Au-dessus des mots._

Gabriel penche la tête sur le côté. "Tu as conscience que s'il te ment, c'est parce que c'est sa manière à lui de te rassurer et de te protéger?"

"C'est une très mauvaise manière."

"C'est vrai," admet Gabriel. "Mais ses intentions sont sincères, même quand il ment. Dean est sincère."

"Je vais… pas tout de suite, mais je vais lui pardonner, tu sais?"

"Oh, je sais," tout doucement. "Je te connais tellement bien que je le savais avant que tu me le dises, et probablement même avant que tu le saches. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein?"

"Vraiment pas grand-chose."

.

Le docteur Singer règle le débit de la perfusion, puis adresse un regard à Dean, toujours allongé. "Je voudrais que tu te reposes un peu plus, Dean," dit-il. "Tu n'es pas censé passer ton temps à faire les cents pas dans le couloir, ou à fixer la porte de la pharmacie pendant des heures, parce que-"

"J'ai failli la défoncer, cette porte," en le coupant. "Mais je me suis abstenu, alors je pense qu'on pourrait noter tous les efforts que je fais déjà."

"Parce que c'est un effort pour toi d'aller dormir?"

Dean hoche la tête. "Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à m'endormir."

"C'est vrai," répond Singer en soupirant. "Je peux juste te le demander."

"Et moi, je peux juste… y réfléchir."

Le médecin lève les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajoute rien, et Dean adresse un petit geste de la main à Charlie quand celle-ci entre dans la pièce. "Comment tu te sens?" demande-t-elle.

"Vous allez tous me poser la même question?"

"Et la réponse, qu'est-ce que c'est?" en s'approchant un peu, échangeant un regard avec le docteur Singer.

"Très mal," finit par admettre Dean, presque à contre-cœur.

"Physiquement ou psychologiquement?"

"Les deux," en détournant les yeux. "Cas n'arrive même pas à me supporter."

"Il t'a supporté cette nuit," fait remarquer Singer.

Dean secoue la tête. "Oh, super," raille-t-il. "Il me supporte quand je suis endormi. Vraiment, _super._ Il m'a dit de me taire et de dormir. En fait, je suis presque sûr que Cas ne supporte même plus le son de ma voix."

"Et toi, Dean," fait Charlie. "Est-ce que tu te supportes?"

"Quoi?" légèrement déstabilisé. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre?"

"Arrête de croire qu'il y a une bonne réponse à tout," avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du brancard. "Tout ce que Castiel fait pour toi, à quel point il t'aime, ça ne changera jamais rien si tu n'es pas capable de te regarder dans un miroir, ou seulement de te _supporter._ "

Difficilement, Dean essaie d'avaler sa salive, puis cherche le regard du docteur Singer, qui se contente de hocher la tête.

"Ça ne-" reprend Dean, se coupant pour réfléchir. "Je ne sais pas. C'est nul, comme question."

"Réfléchis à ça," réplique Charlie. "Réfléchis."

.

Toute la journée, Dean se contente de rester dans le couloir. Il marche en s'appuyant sur la barre en métal de sa perfusion, s'assoit parfois, se relève, tremble, transpire, refuse de retourner dans son lit et adresse des regards meurtriers à des gens qu'il ne connaît même pas.

Ça ressemble beaucoup à tous ces jours qu'il a déjà passés une première fois, en infiniment plus difficile, parce que Dean se sent très seul.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il appuie son épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte du bureau des infirmiers, sans entrer, et Castiel relève brièvement les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardent trop peu de temps mais en même temps vraiment longtemps. Dean penche la tête, puis se racle la gorge. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore?" demande-t-il doucement.

"Bien sûr," la voix un peu rauque, en reportant son attention sur l'ordinateur.

"D'accord," après une seconde.

Dean se retourne, mais il n'a pas fait un pas que, derrière lui, Castiel reprend :

"Et toi?"

"Je t'aimerai toujours," sans le regarder, mais assez fort pour être sûr que Castiel l'entende.

"D'accord," souffle celui-ci, alors que Dean disparaît dans le couloir.

Il passe plusieurs fois devant la chambre de Benjamin, mais n'entre pas. Sans savoir si c'est parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, ou de ce que le silence pourrait lui répondre. Dean finit par rester assis, le dos calé contre le mur, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. "Tu sais," fait une voix féminine, un peu à sa droite, proche dans l'être trop. "Tu te sentirais mieux si tu restais dans ton lit."

Dean ouvre les yeux pour croiser le regard de Violette. "Je suis bien, ici," répond-il simplement. "Le sol est très confortable. Tu devrais essayer."

"Ça t'aide vraiment à supporter le sevrage, de rôder dans les couloirs?" en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Je ne rôde pas."

"Si," avec un léger sourire. "On dirait le fantôme de l'hôpital."

"Mmh," fait Dean, sans réprimer un petit rire. "Je n'aime juste pas être tout seul."

"Tu rêves?" demande Violette.

Vaguement, Dean acquiesce, et Violette prend une inspiration. "Moi aussi, je rêve."

"De quoi?" en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Je te le dis si tu me le dis."

"On ne se connaît vraiment pas assez pour ça, alors-"

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ton histoire," coupe Violette, très doucement. "Seulement de me dire de quoi tu rêves."

"Mon père, la plupart du temps," finit par répondre Dean, un peu évasivement mais sur un ton qui en dit réellement très long. "Parfois mon petit-frère, et quand j'ai plus ou moins de la chance… Cas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance, en ce moment."

"Castiel?"

"Mmh," en hochant la tête.

"C'est mon infirmier préféré, et je comprends que tu l'aimes."

Dean hausse un sourcil. "Qui te dit que je l'aime?"

"Tes yeux," tout simplement. "Et toi. Et tout ce que j'entends tous les jours en écoutant le personnel, j'avoue, mais quand même."

"Mmh," encore une fois. "Alors, à ton tour, Violette, de quoi est-ce que tu rêves?"

"Je rêve de Benjamin quand il était encore là," répond-elle. "Je rêve qu'il comprend qu'il doit arrêter de boire pour rester en vie, parce qu'il _veut_ rester en vie. Je rêve que le cancer n'est plus là, et que mon mari n'a plus besoin de toute cette morphine. Parfois, je rêve qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'alcool."

Elle se tait un moment, et Dean se mord la lèvre. "Les réveils doivent être difficiles," souffle-t-il.

"La réalité est difficile, mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà."

"Je peux te poser une question?" en changeant de position pour se tourner légèrement vers Violette, qui acquiesce. "Comment… mais comment est-ce que tu fais pour rester aussi forte?"

Violette a un rire. Un rire qui sonne un peu comme celui de Dean quand il n'a pas envie de rire, même s'il ne s'en rend pas réellement compte.

"Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'être forte que je le suis, et tu sais, Dean," en secouant la tête. "Être fort, ça ne veut pas dire ne pas souffrir, ni même ne pas boire. Ça veut dire beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas seulement être capable de _survivre_. Je ne bois pas, je ne me drogue pas, et pourtant je ne suis pas plus forte que toi, parce que… je viens ici tous les jours, j'attends que le temps passe, que Benjamin meurt, sans savoir ce que je suis censée faire ensuite, et je recommence le lendemain. Rien d'autre. J'ai l'impression de ne même pas être en vie, en fait, je suis juste en train de survivre."

Nerveusement, Dean joue avec le fil de sa perfusion, le regard un peu ailleurs. "Je me suis drogué pendant beaucoup trop longtemps," reprend-il finalement. "Presque la moitié de ma vie, pour être honnête, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais _survécu_ sans."

"Tout le monde ne gère pas la douleur de la même manière, et maintenant, tu essaies de te sevrer. Pense à ça."

"Si Cas n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais-"

"Il n'aurait rien pu faire si tu ne l'avais pas voulu," l'interrompt Violette. "Si tu ne voulais pas vraiment t'en sortir, au fond de toi, tu ne pourrais pas supporter tout ce que tu as l'air de supporter en ce moment. C'est très difficile, je le sais et je peux aussi le voir sur ton visage. Tu as besoin d'aide, mais ça vient de toi, Dean. C'est ta force à toi qui fait que tu es encore là. On sauve les gens qui veulent et qui attendent d'être sauvés, et c'est ce que Castiel a fait pour toi. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un croit un peu en toi."

Il y a un petit craquement, dans le cœur de Dean, mais les mots de Violette font tellement, tellement de bien. Il prend une courte inspiration, puis laisse sa tête reposer en arrière contre le mur, ferme les yeux. "Il ne croit plus vraiment en moi," murmure-t-il. "C'est vrai que je n'ai pas exactement été… à la hauteur de sa confiance, et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me pardonner simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre."

"Peut-être que c'est toi, qui devrais croire un peu plus en toi."

Dean a un léger sourire, puis rouvre les yeux, sans répondre. "Cas doit faire une ronde, dans deux minutes," dit-il. "Il va passer dans ce couloir, et combien est-ce que tu paries qu'il va faire comme si je n'étais pas là?"

"Cinquante dollars qu'il va au moins te regarder," rétorque Violette.

"Cinquante dollars?" en haussant un sourcil.

"Cinquante dollars."

Dean hoche la tête, réellement amusé, et se cale contre le mur, essaie de respirer le plus doucement possible, ne bouge pas quand, du coin de l'œil, il voit Castiel entrer dans la chambre la plus proche, puis ressortir peu de temps après, et s'approcher. "Violette," avec un hochement de tête, une fois à leur hauteur.

"Castiel."

Resté parfaitement immobile, Dean lève la tête vers lui quand il sent son regard brûler sa joue. Castiel lui tend un gobelet bleu. "Tiens," fait-il avant de détourner les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu-" commence Dean, cherchant son regard sans le trouver, alors que Castiel l'ignore, repasse devant lui, pour mettre de la distance en faisant plusieurs pas dans la direction opposée.

Dean baisse les yeux vers son gobelet, sans voir l'intérieur parce qu'il y a un couvercle dessus, et une paille plantée dedans. Prudemment, il goûte, et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand il sent la fraîcheur de la grenadine. Dean jette un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui marche très doucement dans le couloir, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Dean dise quelque chose.

"Je vais me marier avec toi, Castiel James Novak," assez fort, et celui-ci agite la main pour lui répondre.

Violette ne peut retenir un rire. "J'ai gagné cinquante dollars."


	26. A ceux qu'on aime le plus

**Alors**

 **Je promets (je jure) que c'est la dernière fois que Dean souffre comme** _ **ça**_ **. Vraiment. Mais je promets aussi que ce n'est pas pour rien, et vous allez comprendre pourquoi dans le chapitre d'après**

 **Cas est toujours là, évidemment, et… chapitre d'après, je ne dis rien (j'ai mis longtemps à écrire le chapitre d'après, donc j'y pense beaucoup, mais bref, bref)**

 **Si vous vous demandez combien de chapitres avant la fin, la réponse est : pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas exactement (parce que -ahah- je me suis légèrement fait avoir entre l'écriture et la publication. En d'autres termes, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance)**

 **Sinon, encore merci pour vos reviews, et aussi merci à ceux qui n'en laissent pas, merci beaucoup! Bisous**

.

La journée du lendemain est pire que toutes les autres.

Dean passe des heures à vomir, les larmes aux yeux et l'estomac douloureux à force de se convulser. Il finit par rester assis dans la salle de bains, sans même pouvoir seulement envisager de se lever. Ses muscles se tendent à l'extrême au moindre mouvement qu'il fait, et Dean fixe le mur en face de lui en se demandant si les ombres qu'il voit sont vraiment là.

"Dean?" alors que celui-ci a les yeux fermés, et ne répond pas.

Jason s'approche et se baisse pour être à sa hauteur. "Dean, est-ce que tu m'entends?"

"Cas?" la voix un peu ailleurs, ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

"Non," répond doucement Jason. "Je vais chercher un médecin, d'accord? ne te lève pas."

Dean n'écoute même pas, continue de fixer les ombres pour rester conscient, et tourne les yeux vers le docteur Richmond quand celui-ci entre, les sourcils un peu froncés. Il s'accroupit devant Dean, sans le toucher. "Je peux prendre ta température?" demande-t-il, et Dean agite faiblement la main, sans bouger pendant que le médecin pose un thermomètre sur son front. Richmond jette un regard à Jason, derrière lui. "Il faut la faire redescendre tout de suite, et je pense que-"

"Vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon père," le coupe Dean. "Beaucoup trop, alors je dois sûrement être en train d'halluciner. Il n'y a pas d'ombres sur ce mur, hein?"

"Pas d'ombres," confirme Richmond. "Tu as trop de fièvre, et… Dean?" alors que celui-ci ferme les yeux. "Dean?"

"Mais arrêtez de parler si fort," dans un grognement agacé. "Je ne suis pas mort, alors je vous entends."

"Tu peux essayer de te lever?"

Dean a un petit rire, qui le fait grimacer quand il le sent vibrer dans sa tête. "L'espoir fait vivre, comme dirait Charlie," avant de s'appuyer sur Jason, à sa gauche. "Ah, putain de merde," en faisant quelques pas en direction du couloir. "Je vais peut-être mourir, en fin de compte, parce que-"

"Économise ton énergie, tu veux bien?" réplique Richmond en baissant la barrière d'un brancard. "Allonge-toi."

En réalité, Dean s'effondre plus qu'il ne s'allonge, et ses yeux papillonnent alors qu'il essaie de se concentrer sur Jason, attrapant sa main pour la serrer. "Je vois des trucs, Jason," souffle-t-il. "Ça fait peur," en se retournant sur le dos, le souffle court. "Et j'ai chaud. J'ai vraiment chaud. On peut mourir de chaud?"

"Tu ne vas pas mourir de chaud, Dean," alors qu'ils entrent dans la salle de soins. "Tu vas sentir mes mains sur toi, d'accord?"

Dean ne répond même pas, mais sursaute faiblement quand Jason soulève son t-shirt pour placer plusieurs électrodes sur son torse.

"Dean?" fait Richmond. "Tu m'entends?"

"Je ne suis pas encore sourd," d'une voix vraiment basse.

"On va seulement te mettre des couvertures réfrigérantes, pour faire tomber la fièvre," en fixant le moniteur cardiaque qu'il vient d'enclencher. "Ce n'est pas très agréable, je te préviens. Essaie de ne pas trop bouger."

"Mmh," sans vraiment répondre, et sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte de la fraîcheur des couvertures sur lui.

Il ferme les yeux, ne fait pas attention à Jason qui sort, croisant Charlie quand celle-ci entre.

.

Castiel ouvre brutalement la porte de la salle de soins, mais Charlie l'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse avancer. "Calme-toi, Castiel," dit-elle. "Tu ne peux pas entrer si tu es dans cet état de panique, parce que ça n'aide vraiment pas."

"Qu'est-ce qu-"

"La fièvre est presque tombée, mais Dean délire un peu," répond Charlie. "Ça va aller."

"Je peux le voir?" faisant de son mieux pour apaiser les battements de son cœur. "Juste un moment."

Charlie se décale pour le laisser entrer. Castiel s'appuie contre le mur juste à droite de Dean, à moitié somnolant, le corps secoué de frissons

Le médecin passe une lumière devant les yeux de Dean, qui grogne mais n'a pas la force de le repousser. "Dean? Est-ce que tu es toujours avec moi?"

Castiel sent son cœur qui se déchire en deux quand le seul mot qui franchit la barrière des lèvres de Dean, c'est "Sammy." D'une voix si basse mais pourtant à la fois si brisée et pleine de quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir. "Sammy."

Il y a un vague échange de regards, et Castiel s'approche assez pour prendre sa main. Dean tressaille, ouvre les yeux. "Cas?" fait-il. "Cas?"

"C'est moi," sans pouvoir s'empêcher de caresser l'intérieur de sa paume. "Tu-"

"Où est Sam?" demande Dean, les yeux dans les siens. Les yeux tellement grands, rendus brillants par la fièvre mais si beaux. "Je veux Sam, maintenant, d'accord? je ne sais pas où il est, mais c'est mon petit-frère, et j'ai besoin qu'il soit là."

Castiel lève les yeux vers le plafond pour retenir ses larmes, le cœur serré et vraiment brisé.

"Cas?" reprend Dean, l'air presque enfantin. "Pourquoi t'es triste?"

"Pour rien," après avoir trouvé le courage de le regarder encore, posant une de ses mains sur la mâchoire de Dean, caressant sa peau parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. "Je t'aime, tu sais?"

"Alors t'es plus en colère contre moi?"

"Je t'aime," répète Castiel avant de se redresser quand Charlie, derrière lui, pose une main sur son épaule. "Charlie, je-" en se retournant doucement, le ton très bas pour que Dean ne l'entende pas. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire? _'désolé, mais ton frère est mort,'_ alors qu-"

"Il hallucine," le coupe Charlie, l'inspiration douloureuse. "Ne lui dis rien, parce qu'il va s'en rendre compte tout seul."

Vraiment à contre cœur, Castiel acquiesce, puis reprend la main de Dean qui la serre trop fort. "Je ne comprends pas, Cas, je ne… comprends rien," dit-il, l'air si _perdu_. "Sammy sait qu'il doit me prévenir s'il rentre un peu tard. Je sais que dix minutes, c'est rien. Il dit toujours que c'est rien, mais je m'inquiète. Tu sais tout ce qu'il peut arriver, en dix minutes?"

"Je sais."

Et sur son visage, à sa manière de froncer les sourcils, Castiel voit. La seconde juste avant que Dean n'éclate en sanglots. "En moins de dix minutes, Sammy est passé à travers le pare-brise," sa voix qui tremble si fort parce qu'il pleure en même temps. "Sammy… il est mort."

"Je sais," encore une fois, en caressant ses cheveux.

"Je veux quand même qu'il vienne maintenant," dans un souffle étranglé, le cœur broyé parce que c'est comme revivre ça une deuxième fois. "Je veux mon frère… Cas, je t'en supplie, je-" sans pouvoir vraiment respirer. "Je veux Sammy."

Castiel non plus, ne peut pas respirer. Il a même du mal à ouvrir la bouche pour trouver quoi dire, et lève la tête vers le docteur Richmond. Le visage du médecin est fermé. "Je ne peux rien lui donner," répondant à la question muette. "Je voudrais, mais si je lui donne un anxiolytique, ça va casser tout le sevrage."

"Alors ça ne vous dérange pas de le laisser prendre des amphétamines, mais quand il a _besoin_ de quelque chose pour se calmer, vous-" haussant le ton.

"Castiel," intervient Charlie. "Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça, mais on ne peut pas encore une fois tout recommencer depuis le début."

Dean serre la main de Castiel pour attirer son attention. "Cas, arrête de crier," la voix tout à coup plus douce, même si les larmes continuent de glisser sur ses tempes. "Et arrête de pleurer, aussi. Ne pleure pas. Pas besoin des petites pilules magiques, d'accord? parce qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment magiques."

"D'accord," murmure Castiel. "Je suis désolé, Dean, pour Sam et-"

"Pourquoi?" en fronçant les sourcils, essuyant ses joues de son autre main. "Tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est moi qui conduisais, pas toi. Pas Sam. Et c'est moi qui suis désolé, parce que si je lui avais dit de mettre sa ceinture, si j'avais freiné moins brusquement, il-"

"Dean, non, s'il te plaît," en laissant ses doigts courir le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire. "Les accidents arrivent, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu peux arrêter de croire que c'était ta faute."

Dean finit par arrêter d'essayer de ne pas pleurer, cherche un peu plus le regard de Castiel, si doux et si triste. "Pardonne-moi, Cas," sur un ton presque suppliant. "Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais? je suis plus que désolé, et je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et que-"

Pour l'arrêter, Castiel pose l'index sur ses lèvres. "Arrête de penser à ça pour le moment, tu veux bien? on aura cette discussion plus tard, mais pas aujourd'hui," répond-il. "Pour une fois, pense à toi."

"Penser à moi?" répète Dean.

Castiel hoche la tête, essaie de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, puis jette un coup d'œil au docteur Richmond. "Je ne… voulais pas vous parler sur ce ton," finit-il par dire, le moins sincèrement du monde.

"Bien sûr que si, tu voulais me parler sur ce ton," réplique le médecin, impassible.

Avant que Castiel n'ait pu lui répondre, Gabriel entre dans la pièce, l'air un peu pressé. "Charlie, j'ai besoin de ton avis sur un patient."

"Aucun problème," en se décollant du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée jusque-là, se contentant d'observer. "Dean? Appelle-moi si ça ne va pas, d'accord? je suis là toute la nuit."

"Personne ne dort jamais, ou quoi?" soupire Dean. "Vous êtes tous toujours… toujours… tout le temps… là. Tout le temps."

Gabriel, resté debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main sur la poignée, hausse un sourcil. "Tu es défoncé?"

"J'aimerais vraiment bien, là, mais non," en remuant un peu sur le brancard. "Je suis juste fatigué, et j'ai de la fièvre."

"Mmh," fait Gabriel avant d'adresser un regard à son frère. "Ça va, Cassie?"

Celui-ci acquiesce doucement, même s'il sait que Gabriel voit sur son visage qu'il a pleuré. "On en parle plus tard, d'accord?" ajoute-t-il avant de sortir, Charlie à côté de lui.

"Où est le docteur Singer?" demande Dean, une fois la porte refermée.

"Il devrait arriver d'ici dix minutes," en retirant les couvertures réfrigérantes après avoir pris sa température. "Je ne suis pas de garde cette nuit. Est-ce que tu as froid?"

"Ça va," alors que Castiel prend finalement un tabouret pour s'asseoir à côté du brancard. "Je ne vois plus d'ombres, ni plus… rien," le ton un peu trop bas.

"C'est une bonne chose, Dean, de ne plus voir des choses qui ne sont pas là," répond le médecin.

"Mmh," avant de tourner un peu la tête pour regarder Castiel, qui n'a pas lâché sa main. "Cas?"

"Oui?"

"Tu as besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air?"

"Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul," en relevant complètement les yeux vers lui. "Ça va."

"Tu mens très mal, Cas, vraiment, alors-"

"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que toi," réplique Castiel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, une seconde avant de se reprendre. "Excuse-moi, je ne-"

Dean ferme les yeux un court instant. "Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais," reprend-il. "Va prendre l'air. Je ne suis pas tout seul, alors je peux rester là."

"D'accord," finalement, se redressant pour se lever. Il lâche sa main pour caresser une dernière fois sa joue. "Tu me promets de dormir, cette nuit?"

"Promis."

Castiel s'écarte, fait quelques pas mais se retourne. "Tu sais que je t'aime quand même, n'est-ce pas, Dean?" demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.

"Tu peux être en colère et m'aimer en même temps," en reprenant les mots de Castiel, quelques jours plus tôt. "Je sais que tu m'aimes."

"D'accord," répète Castiel, plus bas.

Il sort, laissant Dean avec le docteur Richmond, qui baisse les yeux vers lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Dean hausse un sourcil. "Ne vous avisez même pas de penser que je suis devenu sentimental."

"Je ne pense rien."

"C'est ça, oui," fait Dean, dédaigneux. "Dites-moi."

"Tu as le droit d'être amoureux," en haussant les épaules. "Ça te rend… doux."

D'un petit geste de la main, Dean balaie ce qu'il vient de dire. "Vous m'avez bien regardé? je ne suis pas doux, et je ne serai _jamais_ doux."

"Bien sûr," soupire Richmond en roulant des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant le moniteur cardiaque. "Ta température est revenue à la normale, mais ta tension est basse. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps?"

"J'ai passé la journée à vomir, alors quoique j'ai mangé ces derniers jours, ça ressemble beaucoup à un souvenir très, très lointain."

"Est-ce que tu as faim?"

"Pas du tout," avec une légère grimace.

"On devrait quand même essayer de-"

"Non," en le coupant. "J'ai promis de dormir, mais manger, je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas abuser, quand même."

"Et boire quelque chose de très sucré, tu pourrais?" demande le médecin.

Dean hausse les épaules en se redressant tant bien que mal. Il parvient à s'asseoir. "Seigneur Dieu," lâche-t-il. "On dirait que j'ai quatre-vingt dix ans."

"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question."

"Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à me donner ce que vous voulez de sucré, et on verra bien ce qu'il se passe," d'une voix un peu traînante. "Vous pensez que ça va encore durer longtemps, tout ça? j'en ai un peu assez de me sentir si mal, parce que d'habitude, j'ai plein d'énergie tout le temps, et-"

"Avoir de l'énergie parce que tu prends des amphétamines, ce n'est pas-"

"Je sais," l'interrompt Dean, s'asseyant en tailleur, les coudes sur les barrières du brancard, l'air presque désabusé. "On peut les enlever, ces électrodes, maintenant?" en commençant à les décoller sans attendre la réponse.

"Dean-"

"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi," en appuyant sur le bouton quand l'alarme du moniteur se déclenche. "Plus de fièvre, alors ça va."

"Ça va vraiment, Dean?"

"Non. Bien sûr que non," en secouant la tête. "Vous savez quoi? j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer."

"Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux."

"J'ai déjà assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui," rétorque Dean. "Je pleure beaucoup trop, en ce moment, alors en termes d'extériorisation, c'est déjà largement assez. Je parle, aussi. On s'améliore."

"On s'améliore," reprend Richmond.

Le docteur Singer entre moins d'une minute plus tard, sans refermer la porte derrière lui. "On va remettre les électrodes," dit-il simplement, après avoir consulté Richmond du regard.

"Mais je-" essaie Dean.

"Non," coupe Singer. "Tu as eu beaucoup de fièvre, tu es déshydraté, tu ne manges rien, et les sevrages sont éprouvants pour l'organisme. Il faut te surveiller. Ah, et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas toi le médecin. C'est nous."

"Oui, mais c'est moi qui sais si je me sens bien ou non."

"On ne peut même pas te faire confiance pour ça," intervient Richmond. "Si on écoute ce que tu dis, tu peux courir quarante-deux kilomètres, alors-"

"Pour commencer, je ne courrais jamais quarante-deux kilomètres, peu importe comment je me sens, parce qu'il faut vraiment être malade pour faire ça," en agitant la main pour le faire taire. "Puis personne ne me fait confiance, dans cet hôpital?"

"Pas là-dessus," répondent-ils en même temps, avant que Singer ne reprenne tout seul :

"Tu es le patient, Dean, alors j'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes de n'en faire qu'à ta tête."

Dean place ses poings sous ses mâchoires, visiblement mécontent. "Je n'aime pas être le patient," marmonne-t-il.

"Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas non plus vraiment agréable d'être le médecin quand c'est toi le patient," fait Richmond.

"Vous n'êtes pas censé vous en aller, vous?" en fronçant les sourcils. "Du vent, s'il vous plaît. Je vous ai assez vu pour toute une vie."

Les deux médecins lèvent les yeux au ciel au même moment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?" demande Richmond.

"Jason sait," avec un léger sourire.

"D'accord," avant de faire quelques pas en direction du couloir. "Prends soin de toi."

Dean hoche la tête, puis soupire en se rallongeant sur le dos, soulevant son t-shirt pour laisser le docteur Singer replacer les électrodes sur son torse. Ses muscles se tendent un peu, mais il ne bouge pas. "On doit les laisser là combien de temps?"

"Cette nuit, au moins," répond le médecin en retirant ses mains. "On va aussi augmenter le débit de la perfusion, et tu vas-"

"Dormir, oui, j'avais compris."

"Est-ce que tu fais encore beaucoup de rêves?"

"C'est toujours moins pire que les hallucinations," en haussant les épaules. "Et c'était déjà assez difficile, ces derniers jours, alors j'aurais pu me passer de réaliser que j'ai tué mon petit-frère une deuxième fois."

"Dean-"

"Pas envie d'en parler," en le coupant.

Singer pose sa main sur la barrière du brancard, le regarde un moment dans les yeux. "Tu sais ce qui est le plus fréquent, dans les accidents de voiture, Dean?" reprend-il, la voix douce mais très ferme. "Ces trois secondes d'inattention, la route qui glisse, les deux minutes pendant lesquelles on se dit qu'il ne peut rien arriver et que la ceinture de sécurité n'est pas indispensable, ce moment où le conducteur détourne les yeux juste un instant, la nuit, la voiture d'en face, le virage, l'arbre. Tout un tas de choses qui font que ça reste un _accident_. Ça n'a jamais été ta faute, Dean, ce sont juste… des facteurs, des circonstances. Un hasard qui a fait que ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Je suis médecin, alors je peux te dire avec certitude que parmi tous les gens qui meurent de cette manière, il y en a aussi qui avaient leur ceinture. Il y a ceux qui ne roulaient même pas. Où est ta responsabilité? vraiment nulle part, parce que tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas freiné, ou si Sam avait attaché sa ceinture."

Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue, assez violemment pour avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si coupable?"

"Parce que tu as besoin d'un responsable," en cherchant son regard. "C'est dur de vivre avec l'idée que tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je sais que c'est dur, Dean, je sais, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas empêcher."

"Oui, mais si j'avais-"

"Tu n'es pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, Dean," l'interrompt Singer. "Ni de la mort de Sam, ni de ce que ton père a fait. Arrête de te détester."

"Ça a vraiment l'air facile, dit comme ça," souffle Dean, un peu nerveusement, en même temps qu'il se redresse une nouvelle fois pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

Le médecin prend une inspiration. "Tu connais le deuil?" finit-il par demander.

"J'ai lu des trucs sur internet," en observant sa main toujours bandée, pour ne pas avoir à regarder Singer. "Ça ressemble à des conneries. Je suis la preuve vivante que le temps ne guérit rien du tout."

"Tu es surtout la preuve vivante que la drogue n'arrange rien. Du tout."

"Question de point de vue," avant de relever la tête.

"Tu es vraiment têtu, hein?" soupire Singer.

Dean hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois. "Question de point de vue," sur un ton plus léger, avec un tout petit sourire.

Singer le lui rend, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone. "Je dois y aller," dit-il. "Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que Jason revienne?"

"Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il faut me surveiller?" exaspéré.

"Parce que tout le monde te connaît depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu n'écoutes rien, que tu ne fais que ce que tu veux, et que tu aimes surtout faire tout le contraire de ce qu'on te dit," rétorque Singer. "Mais je vais partir du principe que tu ne vas pas te lever. Ne te lève pas, s'il te plaît, parce que tu risques de tomber, au vu de l'état de faiblesse physique dans lequel tu es actuellement."

"Où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller, de toute façon?"

"Oh, je suis sûr qu'il y a des endroits dans cet hôpital que tu connais mieux que moi," en poussant un autre soupir. "Mais ce n'est pas la question. Je passerai te voir plus tard, et j'espère que tu seras en train de dormir dans ton lit."

"Mmh," répond Dean alors que le médecin lui adresse un dernier signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Dean se passe les deux mains sur le visage, se retourne un peu pour s'adosser à la barrière du brancard. Il ne reste pas seul très longtemps, parce que Jason passe le seuil deux minutes après le départ du médecin. "Toujours en vie?" fait-il en s'approchant, un gobelet dans la main droite. "J'ai mis plein de sirop, et même du sucre dans l'eau, alors… je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour boire ça."

"Il y a des glaçons?"

"Bien sûr," avec un sourire. "J'ai pris mon temps pour faire ça."

"C'est pour ça que tu as mis une ombrelle?" rit Dean, en fixant le gobelet avant de le prendre.

"Un peu de respect pour cette ombrelle, tu veux?" en passant derrière le brancard pour accéder à la perfusion et en augmenter le débit, alors que Dean prend une première gorgée. "Bois doucement, pour ne pas vomir."

"Ça va," répond Dean.

"Vu la gueule que tu as, on ne dirait pas vraiment."

"Et j'ai quelle gueule, d'après toi?" sans lâcher la paille calée entre ses dents.

"Celle de quelqu'un qui devrait dormir pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures, même si j'imagine que c'est beaucoup trop te demander."

Dean hausse les épaules, tout en continuant de boire. "C'est pas mal, ton truc," reprend-il. "Frais et sucré. J'adore."

Jason réprime un éclat de rire, se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de retirer le frein du brancard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demande Dean.

"Une balade jusque dans ta chambre," en poussant le brancard dans le couloir.

"J'aurais pu marcher, tu sais, je ne suis pas si fragile, et-"

"Permets-moi de te dire que je doute vraiment du fait que tu sois capable de seulement tenir sur tes jambes," réplique Jason. "Si tu étais un peu moins têtu, ou juste un peu moins obstiné, tu accepterais de dormir correctement au lieu de passer toutes tes journées à gambader Dieu sait où."

"Je ne gambade pas, d'abord," après avoir avalé une autre gorgée de grenadine. "Je me promène dans le couloir, et c'est très différent."

"Ça veut dire la même chose," en s'arrêtant pour ouvrir la porte.

Dean ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent juste devant le lit, et laisse Jason baisser la barrière pour qu'il puisse passer du brancard au matelas, doucement, pour ne pas arracher sa perfusion ni tous les fils reliés aux électrodes. "Putain," en grognant, laissant son gobelet sur la tablette. "Faudra pas se plaindre si j'enlève tout en dormant. Mon subconscient sait que je n'ai pas besoin de ça."

"Ton subconscient n'est pas allé en fac de médecine," commente Jason en posant le moniteur cardiaque sur la table de nuit. "Moi non plus, en fait, et pourtant je sais que tu vas plus mal que ce que tu veux bien dire. Le sevrage est difficile, alors-"

"Je sais que le sevrage est difficile," l'interrompt Dean, un peu trop sèchement sans vraiment le vouloir. "C'est moi qui suis en train de le vivre, tu te rappelles? j'ai mal partout, je suis épuisé, et j'aimerais bien dormir pendant vingt-quatre heures, mais j'ai peur," d'une traite. "Ça te va, comme ça, ou tu veux que je me confie encore un peu plus?"

Jason ouvre la bouche, hausse un sourcil, garde le silence une seconde alors que Dean remonte la couverture sur lui. "Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi?" propose finalement l'infirmier.

"Hein?" sincèrement surpris.

"Je peux res-"

"D'accord," en le coupant. "Mais seulement une dizaine de minutes."

"Ça marche," répond Jason en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

Dean se cale contre son oreiller, attrape la télécommande pour allumer la télévision, et zappe un peu avant de tomber sur un dessin animé quelconque. "Ne me juge pas, surtout," dit-il en éteignant la lumière.

"Vraiment rien ne me choque, venant de toi," haussant les épaules. "Tu as peur du noir, Dean?"

"J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses, vraiment… beaucoup de choses."

Dean garde les yeux fixés sur l'écran, sans rien ajouter, et remercie silencieusement Jason de ne pas essayer de lui en faire dire davantage maintenant.

Il s'endort sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ne se réveille pas quand l'infirmier sort de la chambre.

"Comment il va?" demande Castiel, une épaule appuyée contre le mur, dans le couloir, alors que Jason laisse la porte entrouverte derrière lui. "Est-ce qu'il dort?"

"Oui," à voix basse. "Et il va… disons que c'est Dean, alors c'est un peu compliqué d'avoir la version non édulcorée, mais je dirais que compte tenu de la journée qu'il vient de passer, ça pourrait être largement pire."

Castiel hoche la tête en soufflant un peu. "C'était une journée difficile."

"Et toi, est-ce que ça va?"

"J'ai-" avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. "J'ai tellement l'impression de le laisser tomber."

"Tu étais là, ce soir," fait simplement remarquer Jason. "Dean avait besoin de toi, et tu étais là. Tu es tout le temps là, il le sait et c'est ce qui compte. Pardonner prend toujours un peu de temps, surtout à ceux qu'on aime le plus."


	27. Et si tu te sens vide

**Hello! Joyeux Noël à ceux qui le fêtent, pour commencer**

 **Ensuite, ce chapitre est un peu plus long (cadeau)**

 **Que dire. La construction de ce chapitre est un peu particulière, mais j'avoue que ça me plaisait assez. C'est un mélange de légèreté et de très sérieux, et on continue d'avancer**

 **Cas et Dean… je ne voyais pas d'autre manière de les réconcilier. Il était temps. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, parce que pardonner est une chose, refaire confiance en est une autre… Bref, je vais arrêter de parler, et vous laisser lire**

 **Merci infiniment**

 **Beaucoup de bisous**

 **.**

Le sommeil de Dean est agité, parce que ses rêves n'ont pas vraiment de sens. Il se réveille souvent, rêve de Castiel qui n'est pas là quand il ouvre les yeux, et ça fait vraiment mal.

Il y a aussi des cauchemars particulièrement difficiles, et des voix autour de lui, mais il n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. "Dean?"

 _Dean. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je peux être en colère et t'aimer en même temps. Tu trouves que ça ressemble à de l'amour? Je ne peux pas te regarder. Tu veux jouer à ce qui fait le plus mal? C'est terminé. Tu m'as déjà pris suffisamment de choses. Ça fait mal? Est-ce que ça fait mal?_

La voix de Castiel claque dans sa tête. La voix de Castiel blesse. _Blesse_.

"Dean?" encore une fois, et celui-ci sursaute, ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est pas Castiel. C'est Charlie. "Ça va, Dean. Tout va bien."

"Tu peux enlever tes mains?" d'une voix trop rauque.

Charlie obtempère, éloigne ses mains des épaules de Dean, qui se redresse légèrement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Tu criais," répond Charlie.

"J'ai rêvé de Cas, mais il y avait… toutes ces choses qu'il m'a dites l'autre jour," en regardant ailleurs. "C'était nul, comme rêve. Où est Cas?"

"Il dort."

"Quelle heure il est?" les sourcils froncés.

"Presque sept heures mais pas tout à fait."

"J'ai dormi longtemps, tu vois," fait Dean en s'asseyant doucement, gêné par sa perfusion. "On ne pourrait pas enlever tous ces trucs?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de décider ce genre de choses, mais à mon avis, on ne peut pas. Tu n'as pas dormi _longtemps_ , Dean, tu as dormi le minimum vital, sans compter les fois où tu t'es réveillé. C'est très loin d'être assez," en même temps que le docteur Singer entre. "Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de manger quelque chose? tu ne tiendras jamais, à ce rythme-là."

"Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, Charlie, tu veux bien?" sèchement, en détournant les yeux quand Charlie hausse un sourcil.

Singer lui adresse un signe de tête, avant de consulter le moniteur cardiaque. "Ta tension est meilleure, mais encore basse," dit-il. "Mange quelque chose, s'il te plaît, Dean. Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute ce qu'on te dit."

"Je n'ai pas faim," réplique Dean, obstiné. "Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de recommencer à vomir."

"Dean-" commence Charlie, se retenant de toutes ses forces de hausser le ton.

"Très bien," reprend Singer. "Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne sortiras pas de ce lit, et je te promets que tu ne vas pas aimer les sondes d'alimentation."

"Vous êtes en train de me menacer?"

"Prends ça comme tu veux," en haussant les épaules.

Dean pousse un soupir d'exaspération, mais finit par capituler. "Toujours dans l'extrême, franchement," marmonne-t-il. "D'accord. Je veux bien essayer, si ça veut dire que je peux me lever."

"On va d'abord voir comment ça évolue."

"Vous me traitez comme si j'avais le cancer, ou comme si j'étais à l'agonie," en protestant. "Je ne suis pas en sucre et je ne vais pas mourir, d'accord? si je ne marche pas, mes jambes vont être toutes molles, et après-"

Charlie a un sourire amusé, et Singer roule des yeux. "Ça n'arrive pas en une seule journée," dit-il. "Tu peux quand même regarder la télévision sans te lever pendant une journée, non?"

"Une seule journée?" l'air plus conciliant.

"Si tu manges, si tu dors, et si ta tension remonte suffisamment," répond le médecin.

"D'accord. Une journée, ça va."

Dean monte un peu le son de la télévision quand Charlie se lève, alors que Singer se dirige vers la porte. "Au fait, Dean," fait-elle. "Il y a _vingt-quatre_ _heures_ dans une journée. Ça veut dire jusqu'à demain matin."

.

"Tu t'amuses bien?" demande Gabriel, trop joyeusement, en entrant.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule?"

"Un peu, j'avoue," en s'approchant du lit.

Dean lui lance un regard noir, mais ne dit rien quand Gabriel s'assoit, puis lui tend une tablette de chocolat au lait. "Pour toi."

"Comment est-ce que tu as su?" demande Dean, soupçonneux.

"Cassie."

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question, en fait," en déchirant l'emballage.

"Comment tu te sens?" en prenant le carré que Dean lui tend.

"Comme à la maison de retraite," répond celui-ci en soupirant. "Il n'est même pas neuf heures et j'en ai déjà marre de rester là. Je m'ennuie, j'ai chaud, je tremble, et il n'y a pas Docteur Sexy à la télé. Quelle torture."

Gabriel a un petit rire. "Tu sais, Dean, si tu étais moins têtu, tu-"

"Je ne suis pas têtu," en le coupant. "J'aime bien me débrouiller tout seul, c'est tout."

"Il y a une énorme différence entre aimer se débrouiller tout seul, et le faire parce que tu n'aimes pas te sentir redevable," répond Gabriel. "Ou parce que tu as passé ta vie à-"

"Je te rappelle que c'est Charlie, ma psy. Pas toi. Toi, tu es mon ami, alors ne m'analyse pas comme ça, parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce que j'ai passé toute ma vie à faire."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est, d'après toi?" sans tenir compte des remarques.

"Prendre soin de mon frère," évasivement.

"Et qui prenait soin de toi, Dean?"

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Dean hausse les épaules. "Personne," dit-il. "Parce que je n'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi."

"Tu vois, c'est ça, ton problème."

"Je me laisse aider, ici," en croquant dans la tablette de chocolat. "J'ai envie… d'aller mieux. D'aller bien. Si c'est possible."

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est possible?" plus posément.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit," réplique Dean. "J'ai dit _si_ c'est possible. Vas-y, joue les psys, et dis-moi combien de personnes avec un passé comme le mien réussissent à s'en sortir au moins… à peu près bien? Ou à s'en sortir tout court, d'ailleurs?"

"Chaque personne est-"

"Combien?"

"Peu," admet Gabriel, après une seconde. "Mais peu ont autant de force de caractère que toi."

Dean a un rire trop froid. "Ouais, bah j'aimerais bien qu'elle se montre, ma supposée force de caractère, parce que ça fait un bout de temps que je l'attends."

"Tu te regardes dans un miroir, parfois, Dean?"

"Pas souvent," sans comprendre. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que si tu le faisais, tu verrais qu'au lieu de passer tout ce temps et toute cette énergie à casser les couilles, tu pourrais faire… à peu près tout ce que tu veux. La force, tu l'as. Faudrait t'en servir un peu mieux, maintenant."

"Je casse les couilles, moi?" répète Dean avant de hausser un sourcil.

"Putain, oui," acquiesçant vivement. "Tu ne fais vraiment que ce que tu veux, même quand tu sais que c'est mal, hein? même quand tu sais que c'est mal pour _toi_."

"Je suis autonome, c'est tout, mais tu veux que je te dise ce que _je_ veux, maintenant? Pas seulement m'en sortir à peu près bien, non, je veux vivre. Je veux vivre. C'est possible?"

.

Dean ouvre les yeux en sursaut.

"Excuse-moi," fait Charlie, à deux mètres de lui. "Tu as vraiment le sommeil léger."

"Mmh," la voix engourdie, en se redressant pour s'asseoir. "Reste un peu, maintenant que tu es là. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il fait un petit signe en direction du gobelet que Charlie pose sur la tablette après s'être assise vers le bout du lit. "Milk-shake à la vanille," répond-elle. "C'est assez simple pour que tu ne trouves rien à redire."

"Il n'est pas encore midi," avec un sourire quand Charlie lui adresse un regard désabusé. "Ça va, je plaisante. Oui, j'aime la vanille. Merci beaucoup," en prenant le gobelet. "Vous avez tous l'intention de m'amener un truc à manger, aujourd'hui?"

"C'est l'idée, effectivement."

Dean se passe une main sur le visage, puis cale la paille entre ses dents, alors que Charlie le fixe. "Quoi?" finit par demander Dean.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Cas me manque," le ton un peu plus bas. "Il n'est vraiment pas loin, pourtant, et je sais qu'il fait attention à moi, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il vienne me parler. On parlait beaucoup, Cas et moi, avant, et maintenant, il demande des nouvelles à tout le monde, sauf à moi. Je suis quand même le mieux placé pour lui dire comment je vais, non?"

"Tu veux bien répondre à une question pour moi?" après une seconde.

"Je passe ma vie à répondre à tes questions, Charlie, alors arrête de demander si tu peux les poser."

"Après être sorti de l'hôpital la première fois, est-ce que tu lui disais la vérité quand il te demandait si tu allais bien?"

Dean ouvre la bouche, grogne, puis détourne les yeux. "Ça ne veut vraiment rien dire," dit-il.

"Ça compte beaucoup pour Castiel, et-"

"Je dis la vérité, maintenant," en la coupant. "Je te dis la vérité, quand ça ne va pas. J'ai même dit au docteur Richmond que j'avais envie de pleurer, hier."

"Tu as envie de pleurer, maintenant?" demande Charlie.

"Si tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu détournes la conversation, tu te trompes carrément, d'abord, mais je-" avant de faire une pause pour reprendre. "Oui, un peu. Tu sais… j'ai vraiment cru que Sam était toujours en vie, hier, et c'était comme ce rêve où la personne que tu as perdue est seulement un peu en retard. Elle te dit qu'elle arrive dans dix minutes."

"Tu fais souvent ce rêve?"

"De moins en moins, mais… oui," en haussant les épaules. "Et je me réveille, et Sam est passé à travers le pare-brise, et… je m'en veux, Charlie, parce que j'ai l'impression de commencer à l'oublier. Sa voix n'est plus aussi claire dans ma tête, son visage s'estompe, et peut-être que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Mais hier, je l'ai vu. Sam était presque là, et même si j'avais envie de m'arracher le cœur quand j'ai compris que c'était juste une hallucination, une petite partie de moi a trouvé ça… plaisant. C'est mon frère, et je ne veux pas l'oublier."

"Tu ne l'oublies pas, Dean," sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'attraper sa main. "Tu es en train d'avancer."

"Ça fait peur."

"Je sais," avec un léger sourire. "Ça fait peur parce que c'est quelque chose que tu ne connais pas encore, mais ça ne voudra jamais dire que tu n'aimes plus ton frère. Tu peux continuer de l'aimer sans souffrir à chaque fois que tu penses à lui, Dean. Tu as le droit de ne plus souffrir."

Troublé, Dean fronce les sourcils, serre un peu les dents. "Je perds tous mes repères, et je suis… vide," souffle-t-il. "Je suis vide."

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Tu te sens vide parce que la douleur est ton point de repère. Ton habitude. La douleur n'est pas censée devenir une habitude."

.

Singer pose une part de tarte juste devant lui, et Dean a un grand sourire. "Avouez, vous avez attendu de voir si je pouvais manger pour me l'apporter."

"Vrai," en s'asseyant, lui rendant son sourire. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Je vais mourir d'ennui," répond Dean, la voix pleine de lassitude. "Et me fossiliser sur ce lit. Fusionner avec le matelas, même."

"Il est clair que tu n'exagères pas du tout," levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, parce que je voulais savoir comment tu te sens physiquement. Alors?"

Dean hausse les épaules. "Fatigué, un peu fragile, et je m'ennuie beaucoup, quand même."

"Dean-" exaspéré.

"Vous savez ce qu'il y a la télé, à quinze heures trente?" reprend Dean sans en tenir compte. "Rien. Il n'y a rien. Même les dessins animés sont merdiques. Regarder la pluie, c'est plus intéressant, sauf qu'il ne pleut pas, alors je me contente de zapper et d'essayer de deviner qui va débarquer dans cette chambre avec je ne sais quoi à manger."

"Mmh," fait Singer en réprimant un petit rire. "Tu pourrais dormir, aussi."

"J'ai dormi un peu, toute à l'heure," haussant les épaules. "Charlie m'a réveillé sans le faire exprès."

"C'est assez compliqué de ne pas te réveiller, en fait, parce que n'importe quoi te fait sursauter. Est-ce que tu te sens en sécurité, Dean?"

"Parfois," évasivement. "Vous savez, j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit, hier, à propos des accidents de voitures, et… du deuil. J'ai réfléchi, parce que j'ai le temps de réfléchir, aujourd'hui."

"Et?"

"Je réfléchis encore."

Singer acquiesce, et Dean attrape une cuillère pour découper un morceau de tarte. Le médecin a un léger sourire. "Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu es arrivé ici?" demande-t-il.

"Vaguement," en se redressant un peu. "J'avais fait une overdose, je crois, et mon frère venait de mourir, alors… je suppose que j'étais dans un sale état."

"Un sale état, on peut dire ça comme ça, oui," confirme le médecin. "Presque mort, en fait, et si… je ne sais pas. Tu avais l'air de revenir de très loin, sans vouloir aller nulle part, et tu étais tellement agressif, Dean. Vraiment agressif, violent, mais effrayé, aussi. Tu refusais de me donner ton prénom, alors la chose que j'ai sue en premier, c'est que tu aimais la tarte, parce que tu t'es levé dans la nuit pour aller en prendre dans la cuisine. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour prendre l'ascenseur sans que personne ne te voit," avec un autre sourire un peu triste. "Tu m'as donné ton prénom la deuxième fois, ton nom de famille la troisième, et quand, enfin, tu m'as dit que tu venais du Kansas, j'ai fait des recherches sur toi. Sans trouver grand-chose, d'ailleurs."

"Quelle détermination," remarque Dean.

"C'est toi qui en avais, de la détermination," en secouant la tête. "Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tout ce que j'ai pensé, la première fois, puis les suivantes, quand tu appelais à chaque fois une ambulance, c'est que tu t'accrochais tellement… fort. Comme si tu n'avais plus envie de vivre, mais en même temps sans jamais arrêter totalement de te battre. Tu te laissais glisser, sans te laisser mourir. Maintenant, je peux te le dire. Que tu reviens réellement de très loin."

.

"Je sais que t'es là, Violette," sans ouvrir les yeux.

Violette a un petit rire, puis s'approche doucement. "Tu ne dors pas?"

"Je me repose," répond Dean en tournant finalement la tête vers elle. Violette a une main dans le dos, un sourire presque espiègle sur les lèvres. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi," dit-elle en s'asseyant. "Mais tu dois deviner, alors ferme les yeux, d'accord?"

"D'accord," avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et d'obtempérer. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"J'ai dit que tu devais deviner, Dean, alors je ne vais pas te le dire."

"Mmh."

Dean entend le bruit d'un paquet qu'on ouvre, puis imagine Violette sourire un peu plus en prenant ce qu'i l'intérieur. "Tu es prêt?" demande-t-elle. "Garde les yeux fermés, et ouvre la bouche."

"J'espère que ça vaut le coup, ton histoire."

"Arrête de parler," alors que Dean sent sa main près de son visage. Il reste immobile quand elle glisse rapidement ce qui ressemble à un bonbon sur sa langue. "Alors?"

"Laisse-moi une minute," réplique Dean, une seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux en riant. "C'est un bonbon à la violette?"

"Oui!" s'écrie Violette. "Bien joué. Tu peux garder le paquet," en posant celui-ci sur la tablette. "Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux qu'hier?"

"Comment tu peux savoir que-"

"Je suis restée tard, hier soir," en haussant les épaules. "Et j'écoute beaucoup, j'observe. Je sais tout de ce qui se passe ici."

Détournant les yeux un bref instant, Dean pousse un soupir. "Tu sais à quoi je pense, Violette?" dit-il. "Toi. Je pense à toi, parce que je me dis que Benjamin n'est… ni mort ni vivant, et que toi, tu es aussi dans l'entre-deux. Sam est vraiment mort, alors je peux avancer, mais… pas toi."

"Pas moi," la voix un peu cassée.

"Est-ce que… oh, je sais que c'est une question vraiment ignoble, mais est-ce que-"

"Est-ce que je voudrais pouvoir passer à autre chose, au lieu de regarder mon mari agoniser?" coupe Violette. "Oui. Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas… ignoble, mais si Benjamin était passé à travers un pare-brise, il serait presque tout aussi mort qu'il l'est maintenant. Il n'est plus là, _je_ suis là, et j'ai de l'espoir. L'espoir fait tellement de mal quand il est vain, parce que je sais que je ne peux pas en avoir, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je le regarde, et il respire encore, et j'ai conscience que ce n'est même plus l'homme que j'aime, mais j'ai quand même l'espoir qu'il le redevienne."

Dean penche un peu la tête. "Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour Benjamin, mais il y en a pour toi," répond-il. "Parce qu'il y a une vie après _ça_."

.

"Encore vous?" soupire Dean quand le docteur Richmond entre, sans refermer la porte derrière lui. "Vous habitez ici, ou quoi?"

"Pas vraiment loin," en haussant les épaules avant de faire quelques pas vers lui. "Tiens," en posant un cornet de frites sur la tablette. "Je suis allé les chercher au fast-food d'en face, juste pour toi, alors-"

"Merci," en le coupant. "C'est… gentil."

Richmond hoche la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, puis jette un coup d'œil au moniteur cardiaque sur la table de nuit. "C'est pas mal," dit-il. "Mieux, en tout cas."

"Ça veut dire que je peux me lever?"

"Certainement pas," réplique le médecin. "Tu crois que les médecins ne parlent pas entre eux? demain matin, ça veut dire demain matin."

"Mais il est presque dix-huit heures, et je vais bien!" proteste Dean en se redressant. "Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a rien à faire, ici, et j'ai déjà compté tous les carreaux du plafond."

"Dors, ça passe le temps."

"C'est ça," marmonne Dean, alors que Richmond se retourne. "Ah, non," en attrapant spontanément son bras. "Vous n'allez pas me laisser ici pendant que vous vous promenez je ne sais où."

"Je travaille, Dean," en soupirant, alors que celui-ci le relâche. "Je ne me promène pas."

"Personne ne va passer l'arme à gauche si vous restez avec moi cinq minutes."

Le médecin roule des yeux, mais finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, à l'opposé de Dean. "Cinq minutes."

"Mmh," en remuant un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable. "J'ai une question pour vous," avant de croquer dans une frite. "C'est quoi, votre prénom?"

Richmond hausse un sourcil. "Mon prénom?" incrédule.

"Alors en plus d'être con, vous êtes vraiment très con?"

Cette fois, le médecin lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. "Alan," finit-il par répondre. "Ça te suffit, où tu veux une biographie complète?"

"Ça sonne pas mal," fait Dean, pensif, ignorant sa dernière remarque de manière très ostentatoire. "J'ai pensé à quelque chose, toute à l'heure," soudain plus sérieux. "Est-ce que quelqu'un que vous aimiez se droguait?"

"Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Vous étiez un vrai connard, avec moi," doucement. "Et je pensais que vous n'étiez rien d'autre qu'un connard, comme vous pensiez que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un drogué. Vous aviez tort, alors… est-ce que j'ai eu tort?"

Richmond garde le silence un moment, ne quitte pas Dean des yeux, puis finit par reprendre :

"Ma mère se droguait," sans détourner le regard.

"Oh," parce que Dean ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"De la cocaïne, un peu après la naissance de ma petite sœur. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, parce que je n'avais que dix ans, à l'époque, mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas supporté que mon père la quitte. Je me souviens des jours que je passais à attendre qu'elle rentre à la maison, défoncée, sans se souvenir qu'elle avait des enfants, et le lendemain, en se réveillant, elle me promettait que c'était la dernière fois. C'était toujours la dernière fois, et je croyais ce qu'elle disait, parce que j'aimais ma mère, et j'aimais ma sœur. Leïla. Elle s'appelait Leïla."

"Pourquoi-"

"Elle est… morte," en le coupant. "Je suis rentré de l'école, et ma mère l'avait laissée se noyer dans son bain. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle a pris de la cocaïne, juste après l'avoir mise dans la baignoire, et j'ai appelé les secours, j'ai essayé de réanimer ma petite sœur, mais c'était trop tard. Et ma mère était tellement défoncée qu'elle n'a même pas compris ce qu'elle avait fait." avec un bref soupir, à la fois triste et vaguement résigné. "Mon père lui a fait un procès, elle a été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, il a obtenu ma garde exclusive, et je suis devenu médecin."

Dean penche la tête, fronce légèrement les sourcils. "Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle une enfance merdique," finit-il par dire. "Vous êtes devenu médecin pour sauver des Leïla."

"Oui."

"Vous savez, je n'ai-" en se raclant la gorge, troublé. "Je n'ai jamais pris le volant en étant ivre, ou même… mis quelqu'un d'autre que moi en danger."

"Je sais," répond Richmond. "Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'il y a ce que les gens font, et pourquoi ils le font. Il y a aussi ce qu'ils sont, Dean, les choix, et… les histoires."

.

Jason laisse la porte entrouverte, puis hausse un sourcil en croisant le regard de Dean, assis dans son lit. "Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là?" demande l'infirmier.

"Il t'a fallu toute une journée pour venir?"

"Je te signale qu'on est pas tous obligés de se reposer," en posant un gobelet bleu sur la tablette. "D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas là pour toi, en fait, puisque je dois regarder ta main, et refaire le pansement."

"Tu aurais quand même pu passer," marmonne Dean avant d'attraper le gobelet pour avaler plusieurs gorgées de grenadine. "T'as une idée du nombre d'heures que j'ai passées ici, tout seul, à réfléchir? je réfléchis tellement que mon cerveau va griller."

"Mmh," fait Jason en posant une boîte remplie de matériel médical sur la tablette, avant de placer celle-ci devant Dean. "Et à quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis?"

"Pas mal de choses," alors que l'infirmier s'assoit. "J'ai pensé à Sarah."

Jason relève brièvement les yeux, sans vraiment répondre. Dean pose sa main bandée sur la tablette, et garde le gobelet dans l'autre. "Tu sais… que ce n'était pas ta faute, hein, Jason?" dit-il. "Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as perdu. Tu as essayé, et on ne perd pas si on essaie."

Le plus doucement du monde, Jason retire les bandages de Dean, s'arrête, puis lui adresse un sourire. "Merci," finit-il par répondre. "Merci… beaucoup."

"Tu vois, je réfléchis."

"Je vois," rit Jason, en passant du désinfectant sur les plaies. "Ça pique un peu, désolé," quand Dean se crispe. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Je suis un poisson dans un tout petit bocal," réplique Dean en soupirant.

Jason ne peut réprimer un rire en posant deux compresses sur le dos de sa main, puis tourne la tête quand Castiel donne deux petits coups contre la porte. Presque timidement. "Est-ce que-"

"Je te laisse finir," coupe Jason en se levant, adressant un hochement de tête à Dean, qui le remercie d'un sourire.

Castiel referme la porte, puis s'avance vers lui. Ses gestes sont hésitants, un peu timides, et il retire ses chaussures pour s'asseoir complètement sur le lit, en face de Dean, comme il l'a déjà fait une première fois.

Il y a un silence de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Castiel se contente de terminer de faire le pansement de Dean, qui, lui, se contente de le regarder. "Cas?" avec une hésitation dans la voix.

"Oui?"

"Pourquoi tu ne rentres jamais à la maison?"

Relevant complètement les yeux vers lui, Castiel ouvre la bouche, se fige, puis semble reprendre son souffle. Il penche adorablement la tête sur le côté avant de répondre :

"La maison, c'est là où tu es, Dean."

"Ça veut dire qu-"

"Ça veut dire qu'on peut en parler," en relâchant sa main très doucement. "On peut parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, si tu promets de ne pas mentir. Tu ne mens pas, tu ne fuis pas. D'accord?"

Dean acquiesce, puis repousse la tablette sur le côté pour se sentir un peu plus proche de Castiel. "Cas, j'ai-" détournant brièvement les yeux. "Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Tu le sais, hein? je n'ai pas fait exprès de replonger, et je ne… voulais pas dire tout ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Ce n'est pas que je me sentais coincé, c'est que tu croyais tellement en moi que je ne voulais pas tout casser. Et ce que j'ai fait… Cas, je suis vraiment désolé."

"Je sais," dans un souffle. "Je sais, mais c'est… j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais trompé, et Dean… Dean, tu m'as brisé le cœur."

"Je voulais de bonnes choses, pour toi, Cas," répond Dean. "Je voulais que tu sois heureux. C'est vraiment tout ce que je voulais, et quand j'ai compris que j'avais replongé, j'ai-"

"Tu ne l'as pas compris tout de suite?"

Dean secoue la tête. "C'était seulement des amphétamines," dit-il. "Je _croyais_ que c'était seulement des amphétamines, qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, que si j'avais réussi à arrêter une fois, je pouvais arrêter quand je voulais, mais… non. Et tu te souviens, de cette garde de vingt-quatre heures?" alors que Castiel hoche la tête. "Pendant ce temps, j'étais défoncé. Je me souviens à peine de ces vingt-quatre heures, et quand mes mains ont recommencé à trembler, j'ai compris que j'étais revenu à la case départ, et… tu n'as vraiment rien vu, Cas?"

"Peut-être que je ne voulais pas voir, ou… je ne sais pas," avec un léger soupir, un peu amer. "Tu m'as répété des dizaines de fois que tu me le dirais si tu avais besoin de retourner à l'hôpital. Tu m'as menti les yeux dans les yeux en disant que tu allais mieux. J'aurais compris, Dean. Si tu m'avais dit la vérité, je-"

"Arrête," l'interrompt Dean. "Là, c'est toi qui mens, Cas. Ne dis pas que tu n'en aurais pas souffert si j'avais dit la vérité."

"Ça n'avait pas à voir avec moi, mais avec toi," se retenant de hausser le ton. "Je veux que tu ailles bien. Je voulais prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de le faire seul, mais évidemment que j'aurais souffert. De voir que _toi_ , tu souffrais, mais ça n'aurait vraiment rien eu de comparable avec ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai cru que tu m'avais trompé, et quand j'ai compris que tu t'étais servi de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Raphael pour me faire du mal. On est deux, Dean, et tu ne décides pas pour moi, parce que j'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux. Tu es ce que je veux, et je n'ai pas envie de partir. Ne me force pas à le faire, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu penses que tu ne peux pas être bon pour les autres, mais je te promets que tu es bon pour moi. Tu es bon pour tous les gens qui tiennent à toi. S'il te plaît, Dean, arrête de te détester au point de refuser qu'on puisse t'aimer."

"Je veux ton bonheur, Cas. Rien d'autre."

Castiel ferme brièvement les yeux. "Et si, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pensais à ton bonheur à toi?" fait-il.

"Ça ne veut vraiment rien dire pour moi, ça."

"Est-ce que je te rends heureux, Dean?"

"Oui," sans hésiter. "Mais-"

"Tu vois, c'est vraiment très simple," en le coupant. "Tu sais ce que je pense?"

Sans savoir s'il a vraiment envie d'entendre la réponse, Dean se tait pour laisser Castiel parler. "C'est toi qui voulais partir," dit-il. "Tu détestes tellement le fait de te sentir redevable envers moi que-"

"Je ne me sens pas _redevable,_ Cas, je suis amoureux de toi."

Mais maintenant, ces mots font un peu plus de mal que de bien. "Et c'est ce qui t'empêchait de te suicider," reprend Castiel. "Tu l'as dit toi-même, alors… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu voulais que je parte pour que plus rien ne te rattrape? Pour ne plus te sentir obligé?"

"Mais, Cas," la voix un peu trop haute. "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Qu'il aurait suffi que tu me donnes une raison de vivre pour que je n'aie plus envie de mourir? Oui, ces derniers mois, c'était juste _toi._ C'était ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas te briser. Rester en vie," alors que Castiel se redresse dans le lit. "Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour que tu ne souffres pas, parce que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer _plus_ que ça, Cas. Je t'aime tellement que si je dois mentir pour te protéger, je mentirai encore."

"Tu ne comprends vraiment _rien,_ Dean," en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai jamais eu besoin que tu fasses attention à ne pas me briser. J'ai eu besoin que tu sois honnête, et que tu ne décides pas à ma place de ce qui était le mieux pour moi."

Dean se tait pendant quelques secondes, le souffle court, le corps trop agité. "Et Raphael?" finit-il par demander, plus hargneusement que prévu.

"Quoi?"

"Tu avais besoin de le voir? Ou envie, peut-être. Je ne sais pas."

"Dis-moi que je rêve, et que tu n'es pas un vrai connard," en serrant les dents.

"Je ne sais pas," répète Dean. "Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui? Est-ce qu-"

Interrompu par Castiel, qui attrape le verre d'eau à moitié vide, posé sur la tablette, et lui jette le contenu au visage, arrachant un cri de surprise à Dean, qui ouvre la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "Mais tu-" l'air tellement _choqué_. "Mais t'es complètement-" alors que Castiel éclate brusquement de rire. "Tu trouves ça drôle?" en passant son avant-bras sur ses joues pour essuyer l'eau.

De toutes ses forces, Castiel essaie de réprimer son rire, pose une main sur sa bouche, mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment, et ses yeux brillent _tellement_ que Dean finit par sourire. "Tu te sens mieux, maintenant?"

"Oui," sincèrement, en s'approchant un peu pour pouvoir prendre le visage de Dean en coupe entre ses mains. "Excuse-moi, mais… tu l'as bien mérité. Je t'aime. Tu sais?"

"Je sais," posant un doigt sur la bouche de Castiel quand celui-ci fait mine de s'approcher encore. "Non, Cas. Pas avant le premier rendez-vous."

"Tu veux un rendez-vous avec moi?" en caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

"Oui," fait Dean. "On ne peut pas se marier tout de suite, quand même."


	28. Les bonnes choses prennent du temps

**Ce chapitre est plutôt calme, comme une transition. Il se passe des choses sans vraiment s'en passer. Les choses reviennent doucement entre Dean et Cas (doucement)**

 **Et si Dean doit un peu avancer de son côté, Cas aussi, alors… voilà**

 **Dean comprend quelque chose, qui aura toute son importance un peu plus tard**

 **Merci encore, beaucoup de bisous à vous**

.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi," reprend Castiel en se levant. "Attends-moi deux minutes, d'accord? je reviens."

"Ou alors, je pourrais me lever, et-"

"N'essaie pas de m'embobiner, Dean."

Celui-ci grogne, mais arrête de protester. Castiel sort, puis revient, les bras chargés de quelque chose qui fait vraiment sourire Dean. "Comment tu fais pour te souvenir de tout, comme ça?" demande-t-il alors que Castiel pose un paquet de chips, un bol et un tube de ketchup sur la tablette.

"Toi aussi, tu t'en souviens," en se rasseyant en tailleur face à lui.

"J'ai presque commencé à t'aimer ce jour-là."

"Vraiment?" demande Castiel. "Et quand est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux?"

Dean penche doucement la tête sur le côté. "Tu parles du moment où je suis tombé amoureux, du moment où je m'en suis rendu compte, du moment où j'ai arrêté de le nier, ou alors du moment où je l'ai accepté comme étant la meilleure partie de ma vie?"

"Ça en fait, des étapes," avec un sourire. "Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte?"

"Et toi, Cas?" en ouvrant le paquet de chips.

"Tu te souviens de cette nuit qu'on a passée sur le canapé?"

"La nuit où je me suis cassé la gueule dans la douche parce que j'avais descendu une bouteille de tequila à moi tout seul?" un peu ironique. "Je m'en souviens étonnamment bien, en fait. Tu caressais mes cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là?"

"Mmh."

Dean a un autre sourire, puis verse du ketchup dans le bol. "Tu sais pourquoi, Cas? parce que je suis super mignon, et vraiment _adorable_ ," dit-il, avant de s'interrompre, les yeux dans les siens pendant quelques secondes. "La première fois que tu as dormi dans mon lit," finit-il par souffler. "Quand je suis venu te réveiller, et je t'ai touché, et je t'ai repoussé, tu te souviens? j'avais peur, parce que je ne voulais rien ressentir pour toi."

"Oh, je sais," répond Castiel. "Heureusement que je suis persévérant," alors que Dean trempe une chips dans le ketchup. "Dean?"

"Oui?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre jour, par rapport au fait que je te-"

"Que tu me baisais?" le coupe Dean, l'expression presque impassible. "Ça va, Cas. Tu ne le pensais pas, et puis… tu ne baises pas. Tu fais l'amour. Je sais que c'est très différent," lui adressant finalement un léger sourire. "Et je sais que tu n'as rien fait avec Raphael. C'est ma faute si tu as eu besoin de lui parler, alors je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, même si je suis… jaloux."

Castiel hausse un sourcil. "Tu es jaloux?"

"Oui," acquiesçant, avant de plisser les yeux. "Pourquoi tu souris?"

"Parce que j'aime bien l'idée de te rendre jaloux, mais… oh, si tu pouvais savoir à quel point tu n'as _aucune_ raison d'être jaloux."

Dean se tait une seconde, mais ne peut résister à l'envie de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore?" sans détourner les yeux. "Même seulement un peu? je veux dire… tu l'as aimé, et Raphael est sûrement beaucoup plus stable que moi, et je-"

"S'il te plaît, Dean," avant d'attraper sa main. "Laisse le passé rester le passé, aussi bien pour moi que pour toi. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, et je suis là. Avec toi, pas avec Raphael."

Doucement, Dean finit par hocher la tête, caressant du bout du pouce la main de Castiel dans la sienne. "Je t'aime," dit-il. "Et je sais que c'est parfois difficile pour toi, et que même si tu pardonnes, ça ne veut pas dire que tu me fais confiance. J'ai perdu ta confiance, c'est ma faute, et je vais la récupérer. Si ça prend du temps, ce n'est pas grave."

Castiel le regarde un moment, en silence, avant de sourire un peu. "Ça ressemble à un rendez-vous, tout ça," en les englobant tous les deux d'un vague geste de la main. "Tu ne trouves pas?"

"Peut-être," sans le quitter des yeux. "Alors, on-"

"Alors je peux t'embrasser, maintenant," reprend Castiel.

"Tu peux m'embrasser, c'est vrai," avec un sourire. "Embrasse-moi, Cas."

Dean passe sa main derrière la nuque de Castiel quand il s'approche assez pour attraper doucement son visage, et l'embrasser, encore plus doucement. Les lèvres de Dean sont douces et familières. Salées. Et Castiel réalise à quel point elles lui ont manqué. A quel point _Dean_ lui a manqué. Parce qu'enfin, il est vraiment là, tout près, la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il pose une main sur son torse pour le repousser, quand le baiser se fait plus appuyé. "Dean," en reculant. "Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour plus, puis tu es censé te reposer, et je ne suis pas sûr que le docteur Singer apprécierait que je te fatigue comme... ça."

"Mmh," fait Dean. "Comme si tu pouvais me casser en deux," un peu ironique, avant de reprendre son sérieux. "Mais si tu n'es pas prêt, d'accord. On peut aller doucement."

"On peut aller doucement," répète Castiel. Il observe Dean un moment, caresse son visage du bout des doigts. "Tu es fatigué."

"Un peu," évasif. "Est-ce que tu peux… non, est-ce que tu _veux_ rester un peu?"

"Tu veux que je reste?"

"Je veux toujours que tu restes," avant de baisser la tête de lit, pas en entier mais assez pour s'allonger. "Tu veux bien?"

Castiel hoche la tête. "Bien sûr," en l'imitant, alors que Dean se décale pour lui faire plus de place. "Tu préfères que je laisse la télé?"

"Mmh," répond Dean en remontant la couverture sur Castiel, laissant sa main sur sa clavicule, son corps tout tourné vers lui. "Tu m'as manqué, Cas. Tu me manquais."

.

Dean grogne en se réveillant. "Tu pourrais parler moins fort, Gabriel?"

"Je ne parle pas fort."

"Alors t'as la voix qui porte," sans ouvrir les yeux. "Mais dans tous les cas, tais-toi. Je dormais bien, pour une fois, et tu m'as réveillé."

"Je voudrais récupérer mon frère," réplique Gabriel. "Tu sais, l'oreiller que tu tiens contre toi comme si ta vie en dépendait. Au cas-où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est mon frère."

"Reviens plus tard," alors que Castiel a un rire qui fait vibrer son torse, et le bras de Dean, posé dessus. "Je dors."

"Tu peux dormir sans Cassie."

"Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie," avant de se retourner, très doucement. "Je viens juste de le _récupérer_ , comme tu dis, et je voudrais bien en profiter un peu."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gabe?" intervient Castiel en se redressant sur un coude, sans pour autant se lever.

Gabriel pousse un soupir d'exaspération quand Dean lui adresse un petit sourire victorieux. "Très bien," fait-il néanmoins. "Papa m'a appelé, aujourd'hui, parce qu'il voulait savoir si je savais où est sa montre… tu sais, la vieille montre avec le bracelet en cuir noir? tu l'avais, non?"

"C'est Raphael qui l'a," en caressant distraitement la hanche de Dean. "Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler pour la lui demander."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Raphael a cette montre?"

"Parce que je l'ai oubliée quand je suis parti, et je n'avais pas le courage de retourner la prendre," répond Castiel. "Appelle-le, Gabe. C'est juste une montre."

"Ce n'est pas qu'une montre, ni pour papa, ni pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette montre?" demande Dean.

"C'est celle de mon grand-père, et mon père l'a récupérée quand il est mort, et il me la prête parfois, parce que c'est une très belle montre."

"Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui appelles Raphael," reprend Gabriel.

"Quoi?" en même temps que "hein?"

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Gabriel croise les bras. "Je pense que tu devrais l'appeler, parce que c'est un petit bout de ta vie. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait a beaucoup compté à tes yeux, et tu ne peux pas tourner complètement la page si tu ne mets pas les choses à plat avec lui. Il ne suffit pas d'arrêter d'aimer une personne pour que-"

"Putain," l'interrompt Dean. "T'es vraiment un bon psy."

"Ravi que tu approuves," en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu penses vraiment, Dean?" fait Castiel, avant de se redresser entièrement pour s'asseoir. "Que je devrais lui parler?"

Dean fait la moue, mais hausse les épaules en même temps. "Je suis toujours jaloux, mais c'est vrai que ce serait bien pour toi," répond-il. "Parle-lui, tu peux même essayer de lui pardonner. Il faut pardonner pour avancer."

Les deux frères échangent un bref regard, qui fait hausser un sourcil à Dean. "Quoi?"

"Si seulement tu appliquais tes propres conseils," dit Gabriel, sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. "Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as du bon sens et de l'indulgence que quand il s'agit des autres."

"Il me semble qu'on parle de Cas, là."

"Comme ça t'arrange, évidemment," blasé, avant de se retourner vers son frère pour lui tendre son téléphone. "Tiens."

"Quoi?" sans le prendre. "Maintenant?"

Gabriel prend sa main pour lui mettre l'appareil dedans. "Pendant que je te regarde, parce que je sais que sinon, tu ne vas pas le faire."

Cherchant le regard de Dean, qui hoche la tête, Castiel finit par hocher la tête à son tour. Il compose rapidement le numéro.

Raphael décroche à la deuxième sonnerie. "Gabe?"

"Non, c'est… moi," en se raclant la gorge.

"Castiel?" étonné, alors que la musique derrière lui est un peu étouffé quand il a l'air de changer de pièce. "Tout va bien?"

"Bien," répond Castiel. "Je voulais juste… est-ce que tu as toujours la montre de mon père?"

"Dans un des tiroirs de la commode, oui. Tu veux que je te la rende?"

"Oui."

"Pas de problème," et Castiel entend des bruits de portes qui claquent, à l'autre bout du fil, puis Raphael qui s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre. "Je viens de te dire non. Non. Enlève ta main, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça avec toi."

Castiel roule des yeux. "Tu es dans un bar?" demande-t-il.

"Effectivement," après une seconde. "Attends, je vais sortir. Ne raccroche pas."

Il y a de nouveau de la musique, puis une porte, encore, et du silence, avant que Raphael ne reprenne la parole. "Castiel?"

"Mmh."

"Je peux te rapporter cette montre, si tu veux."

"On pourrait parler un peu, toi et moi? de… ce qu'il s'est passé?" lâche Castiel.

"Tu as besoin d'en parler?" l'air surpris. "Oh, attends. C'est Gabe, hein? il te psychanalyse, et il pense que tu as besoin d'une sorte de… nouveau départ. Pour que tu tournes la page."

"C'est ça, oui."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'en pense Dean?" demande Raphael.

Castiel baisse les yeux pour croiser le regard de Dean, qui s'est retourné sur le dos. "Dean sait qu'on ne va faire que parler, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il en soit autrement."

"Très bien," finalement. "Je passerai demain."

"D'accord."

Il raccroche, puis rend son téléphone à Gabriel, qui ouvre la bouche pour faire un commentaire, mais le docteur Singer l'interrompt quand il entre, un dossier à la main. "Dean, est-ce que-" avant de relever les yeux. "Il y a beaucoup de monde ici."

"Gabriel s'est incrusté," fait Dean, se redressant pour s'asseoir. "Alors, comment je vais?"

"Mieux," répond le médecin. "Je pense qu'on peut te laisser seulement la perfusion, juste encore un peu, mais le pire est passé. Comment tu te sens? ça, il n'y a que toi qui peux me le dire."

Dean hausse un peu les épaules. "J'ai mangé tout un tas de trucs, j'ai dormi, j'ai parlé, et… ah, et Cas m'a balancé un verre d'eau à la gueule, aussi," énumère-t-il. "Mais ça va. Pas mal. Et vous?"

"Tu as vraiment fait ça, Cassie?" demande Gabriel, haussant un sourcil.

"Oui, il a fait ça," répond Dean, devançant Castiel, qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Singer appuie sur un des boutons du moniteur, pour l'éteindre, et Dean pousse un soupir en retirant les électrodes tout seul. "Je suis presque libre," dit-il. "Est-ce que je peux me lever, maintenant?"

"Demain," en secouant la tête.

"Je ne suis pas en sucre, vous savez."

"Un peu, en ce moment," fait remarquer Castiel. "Tu t'es évanoui, il y a peu de temps. Dans mes bras, alors tu es encore un peu fragile."

"Merci de me soutenir, Cas."

"De rien, Dean. De prendre soin de toi."

"Vous avez fini, tous les deux?" intervient Singer. "Castiel a raison. Tu vas rester allongé encore cette nuit, et demain, on verra. Tu sais, Dean, plus tu essaies de faire plus que ce dont tu es capable pour l'instant, plus longtemps tu vas ressentir les effets du sevrage. Sois raisonnable, pour une fois."

Dean agite la main, agacé. "Très bien, très bien."

"Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête?"

"Un peu, oui," haussant les épaules. "Je vais dormir, et ça va passer. Demain, je serai tout neuf, vous allez voir."

"Mmh," rit Gabriel. "Tout neuf, c'est sûr."

"Tu ne la fermes jamais, Gabriel?" rétorque Dean.

"Jamais."

"Ouais, et-" et Dean se coupe, relève la tête vers la télévision. "Oh, silence. C'est Docteur Sexy."

Castiel a un rire, puis se lève. "Je repasserai, d'accord? Repose-toi."

"Mmh," alors que Castiel l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de sortir, Gabriel sur les talons, laissant Dean seul avec le docteur Singer. Celui-ci l'observe un moment, jusqu'à ce que Dean se détache de l'écran pour se tourner vers lui. "Vous avez quelque chose à me dire?"

"Tu as envie de parler?"

"Cas m'a embrassé," répond Dean, spontanément. "Ça va mieux entre nous."

"Et ça te fait du bien?" en s'asseyant doucement sur le bord du lit.

"Beaucoup de bien," prenant une vague inspiration. "Il m'a embrassé, et il a dormi un peu avec moi, et… j'ai réfléchi à ce que Charlie m'a dit, l'autre jour. A propos de me… supporter. Je me supporte parce que Cas m'aime, et je me dis que si quelqu'un comme lui peut être amoureux de moi, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas une personne aussi horrible que ce que je pense," se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé être. Je suis censé aimer ce que je suis, ou au moins l'accepter, pas pour Cas, mais parce que je vais rester… Dean. Je suis Dean."

Singer garde le silence une petite seconde, puis lui adresse un léger sourire, acquiesçant. "Oui."

.

Dean passe la moitié de la nuit à regarder la télévision, s'endort plusieurs heures, se réveille. Castiel passe plusieurs fois, reste une minute, l'embrasse, puis lui dit de dormir plus. Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Dean lui sourit. Il sourit beaucoup.

Le lendemain, il est presque levé quand le docteur Richmond apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. "Attends une minute," dit-il. "Qui a dit que tu avais le droit de te lever, Dean?"

"Moi-même."

"Mmh," en s'approchant. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je décide."

"Je vous préviens, si vous dîtes non, je vais faire un scandale, parce que Charlie et Singer ont dit jusqu'à ce matin," réplique Dean, restant tout de même assis.

Richmond lève les yeux au ciel. "A t'entendre, tu es dans ce lit depuis trois semaines."

"C'est comme en enfer, ici," haussant les épaules. "Le temps passe différemment."

"Bien sûr," ironise Richmond. "Si tu as fini de raconter des conneries, tu peux essayer de te lever, mais si ta tête se met à tourner, tu te rassois, d'accord?"

"D'accord," en prenant appui sur la barre de sa perfusion.

Il se lève au moment où Castiel entre dans la chambre, et s'accroche un peu plus. "J'ai vraiment quatre-vingt-dix ans," souffle-t-il.

"Dean, est-ce que ça va?" demande Castiel, alors que Richmond l'observe attentivement.

"Ça va," avant de faire plusieurs pas en avant. "Ça tourne seulement un peu."

Castiel s'approche. "Tu penses que tu vas t'évanouir?"

"Tu devrais te rasseoir," conseille Richmond, sans oser attraper son bras.

"Je vais m'asseoir dans le bureau des infirmiers," répond Dean, avançant encore. "Je ne peux plus supporter cette chambre de malheur, et je ne vais… peut-être pas m'évanouir. Il faut juste que je m'assois."

Il les ignore tous les deux, puis s'aventure dans le couloir. Ses pas sont hésitants, mais il finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise, le dos contre le mur, alors que Castiel lui tend une pomme. "Tu peux manger ça?"

"Certainement pas," en secouant la tête. "Si en plus je suis obligé de manger ce genre de… choses, ça ne va pas aller du tout."

Levant les yeux au ciel, Castiel n'insiste pas, mais pose quand même le fruit sur le bureau, avant de passer derrière. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir dans ton lit, au lieu de rester ici?"

"Je suis sûr."

Richmond pousse un soupir, mais capitule. "Bipez-moi en cas de besoin," avant de se retourner pour sortir.

"Tu sais que tu as failli t'évanouir parce que tu ne dors pas assez?" fait remarquer Castiel en tapant rapidement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

"Ou alors, je me suis évanoui parce que je me suis levé trop vite."

Castiel hausse un sourcil. "Tu crois vraiment ce que tu me dis?"

"Mmh," répond Dean en agitant la main. "Peu importe. J'aime bien ce bureau, et je t'aime, toi. J'aime bien être ici."

"Tu es censé te reposer."

"Je peux me reposer ici," avant de laisser sa tête en arrière contre le mur. "Tu vois, Cas, je dors presque."

Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir Castiel détailler les traits un peu trop tendus de son visage. Et en réalité, il finit vraiment par somnoler, puis sursaute quand Jason laisse tomber un dossier sur le bureau. "Eh, vous savez que-"

"La ferme," l'interrompt Dean, sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux. "Tu parles trop, et trop fort, et j'ai mal à la tête."

"Tu aurais moins mal à la tête si tu restais dans ton lit," réplique Jason.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul dans mon lit, et Cas travaille, pour l'instant, alors je reste là. Puis pour aller mieux, il faut bouger un peu."

Jason soupire, mais ne répond rien en s'asseyant à côté de Castiel, alors que Dean attrape la pomme pour croquer dedans. Du coin de l'œil, Castiel le voit grimacer, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

"Bordel, mais il y a vraiment des gens qui mangent ça?" en fronçant les sourcils tout en mâchouillant, l'air dégoûté.

"Tu aimes les pommes, quand elles sont dans les tartes," fait Castiel.

"Pas pareil," en balançant le fruit dans la poubelle. "J'ai envie de vomir, maintenant. En plus, ce cathéter me gratte, et j'ai froid. J'ai chaud. Je ne sais même pas, en fait. Et, Cas, j'espère que tu vas bientôt pouvoir prendre une pause, parce que tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on aille s'envoyer en l'air dans une salle de garde."

Castiel s'étouffe avec sa salive, alors que Jason éclate de rire. "Tu te rends vraiment compte de ce que tu dis, Dean?" demande-t-il.

"Bien sûr que non," en haussant vaguement les épaules. "J'ai l'air de savoir ce que je dis? Non. Mon cerveau est complètement grillé. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai quand même envie de-"

"Ça va, Dean," le coupe Castiel. "On a très bien compris."

"Garde ça dans un coin de ta tête, d'accord, Cas?"

"Bien sûr," sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. "Je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête."

Dean a un sourire, puis se passe les deux mains sur le visage, fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois, pour ne les rouvrir que dix secondes plus tard quand le téléphone de Jason sonne. "Éteins-moi ça, putain de merde," grogne Dean en lui adressant un regard meurtrier.

"Je dois y aller," en l'ignorant royalement.

Jason se lève, et quitte le bureau, alors que Dean se laisse aller contre le mur. "Tu sais ce que je me dis, Cas?" fait-il. "On devrait vraiment prévenir les gens, à propos du sevrage, et écrire sur les flacons que-"

"Ou alors," en le coupant. " _On_ ne devrait jamais prendre de drogues."

"Ah, oui," après une seconde de réflexion. "Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée."

Castiel roule des yeux, puis se redresse. "Il faut que j'aille chercher un dossier en bas," dit-il. "Je peux te laisser dix minutes ici?"

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin que tu me surveilles?" l'air blasé. "Je peux survivre sans toi pendant dix minutes, Cas."

"Très bien," avant de quitter le bureau à son tour.

Dean soupire, puis commence à jouer avec le fil de sa perfusion, relevant les yeux quand un homme entre. "Est-ce que Castiel est là?" demande-t-il.

"Ça dépend de qui tu es, toi."

"Raphael."


	29. Tourner les pages

**Désolée pour l'heure de publication, mais je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre ce soir**

 **Alors. Dean reste fidèle à lui-même, évidemment… Mais il va aussi se rapprocher encore un peu de Violette**

 **Cas tourne une page, c'est important**

 **Ce chapitre est relativement doux, parce que les deux suivants le sont moins pour Dean (je ne dis rien)**

 **Bref, bref. Merci beaucoup, et bisous!**

.

"Raphael."

Dean se redresse brutalement. "Oh," fait-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Cas va… bientôt revenir."

Il y a un silence, juste avant que Raphael ne comprenne. "Tu es Dean?"

"Effectivement," en hochant la tête. "Je suis-" et il se coupe. "Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de te rencontrer, en fait. Pas du tout, même."

"Mmh," avec un petit rire. "Moi, si. J'aime bien mettre un visage sur un nom."

Raphael fait quelques pas à l'intérieur du bureau, sous les yeux de Dean, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de le surveiller, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi," finit par reprendre Raphael.

"La seule chose que j'ai retenue te concernant, c'est que tu as trompé Cas."

"Mmh," en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau. "Et toi, tu as-"

"Ouais," l'interrompt Dean. "Alors on est tous les deux vraiment très cons."

Sa voix est un peu dure, et Raphael penche la tête. "Tu n'as pas vraiment de raison d'être aussi… hostile envers moi, tu sais," dit-il. "Castiel et moi, c'est terminé depuis longtemps, et si ça ne l'était pas entièrement au moment où il m'a quitté, ça l'est maintenant."

"Si c'est terminé, pourquoi est-ce que tu as répondu quand il t'a appelé, l'autre jour?" demande Dean, toujours sur la défensive.

"Tu aurais préféré que je l'ignore?"

"Oui," très sincèrement. "Je n'aime pas le fait que Cas ait eu besoin de te parler, ni que vous ayez eu un tête à tête dans un café, parce que ça veut dire que tu fais encore partie de sa vie."

"Non," répond Raphael. "Ça ne veut rien dire, parce qu'on a parlé de toi, pendant ce _tête à tête._ "

"Ça ne change vraiment rien, à mes yeux," en repliant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse. "Tu le trompes, et ensuite, tu viens quand il t'appelle? Qu'est-ce que _ça_ , ça veut dire, à ton avis?"

"Je n'essaie pas de le récupérer."

"Bien sûr," ironise Dean, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu ne veux pas le récupérer."

Raphael se tait, le fixe une seconde, puis fronce les sourcils. "Je n'ai jamais essayé d'intervenir dans votre relation," dit-il. "Tout ce que je sais, c'est Gabriel qui m'en a parlé, et, crois-moi, ce n'était pas grand-chose en comparaison avec tout ce que j'apprends sur toi maintenant. Tu es très expressif, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Dean, mais… permets-moi de te poser une question : tu as peur que Castiel me retombe dans les bras parce que je pourrais vouloir le récupérer, ou bien parce que tu crois que tu n'es pas capable de le retenir?"

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, _Raphael_ ," en insistant sur son prénom. "Je ne suis pas Cas, et je n'ai ni sa patience, ni son calme. Et je ne t'aime pas."

"J'avais bien compris," plus doucement.

"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question," fait remarquer Dean.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai répondu quand il m'a appelé?" en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais sûrement la dernière personne à qui Castiel avait envie de parler, alors je me suis dit qu'il ne devait vraiment pas savoir quoi faire d'autre. Et je suis venu parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Je voulais l'aider, Dean, pas le récupérer. Même si j'essayais, je ne pourrais pas, parce qu'il est bien plus amoureux de toi qu'il ne l'a jamais été de moi."

"L'aider?" haussant un sourcil. "Juste comme ça?"

"Oui," sans ciller. "Castiel a été mon ami, bien avant d'être autre chose, et c'est ma faute s'il a cru que tu pouvais l'avoir trompé, parce que j'ai fait des erreurs avec lui, et je n'ai jamais rien réparé."

Dean plisse les yeux, détourne le regard une seconde, sans cesser de jouer nerveusement avec le fil de sa perfusion. "Pourquoi tu l'as trompé?"

"La première fois, j'étais un peu ivre," en soupirant doucement. "La deuxième, je ne sais même pas. La troisième non plus."

"Tu ne l'aimais plus?" demande Dean.

"Si," sans baisser le ton. "Seulement… peut-être pas assez. Je le savais, mais je n'ai pas voulu le laisser partir plus tôt, même si je savais que je n'étais pas ce qu'il lui fallait."

Après quelques secondes d'un silence trop vide, Dean se détend. "C'est difficile de laisser partir Cas," souffle-t-il. "Même si c'est pour ne pas le faire souffrir."

"Ne le laisse pas partir," avec un léger sourire. "Ne le laisse jamais partir, d'accord?"

Dean ouvre la bouche, la referme, sans rien trouver à répondre.

En entrant, Gabriel se fige sur le seuil, son regard passant de Dean à Raphael. "D'accord, alors… te trouver dans un café avec Cassie était déjà vraiment étrange, mais alors là," l'air sincèrement surpris. "Alors là, la seule chose qui pourrait être encore plus étrange, ce serait que Cassie-"

"Que Cassie quoi?" fait Castiel en poussant un peu son frère pour entrer, un dossier dans les bras. "Ah. C'est étrange, en effet," en croisant le regard de Raphael, qui ne bouge pas. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici maintenant?"

"Je discute avec Dean."

Castiel agite la main, alors que Dean se contente d'observer. "Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais ici, dans ce bureau," reprend Castiel. "Je te demande ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure-là."

"Tu voulais que je passe," impassible. "Je passe maintenant."

"Je ne sais pas vous," intervient Gabriel. "Mais je trouve que cette situation est extrêmement gênante."

"Gabe," fait Castiel, entre ses dents, avant de pivoter vers Dean, qui lui rend son regard. "Dean? Est-ce qu-"

"Descendez à la cafétaria tous les deux," en se redressant. "Je ne vais pas aller bien loin, de toute façon, et tu vas revenir."

"Je vais revenir," avec un très doux sourire, vraiment rien que pour Dean.

Raphael se lève du bureau, puis fait quelques pas en direction du couloir, rejoignant Castiel.

"Raphael?" et celui-ci, sur le seuil, se retourne. "N'oublie pas que Cas est l'amour de ma vie. Pas de la tienne."

.

Faisant tourner son gobelet de café entre ses mains, Raphael observe Castiel, assis en face de lui, puis finit par prendre la parole :

"Dean est très beau."

"Entre beaucoup d'autres choses, oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très beau," répond Castiel. "Est-ce qu'il a été-"

"Un peu agressif?" en le coupant. "Oui. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne lui plaisais pas du tout," avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir une montre avec un bracelet en cuir noir, qu'il pose sur la table et fait glisser jusqu'à Castiel, qui la prend, le remerciant d'un vague signe de tête.

Raphael avale une gorgée de café, laisse à Castiel le soin de dire ce qu'il a besoin de dire maintenant, et ce dernier finit par prendre une inspiration. "Tu veux me parler de ce que tu as fait, ces derniers mois?" demande-t-il.

"J'ai-"

"Attends," l'interrompt Castiel, moins doux et un peu plus amer. "Tu as profité de ta vie de célibataire, traîné dans les bars pour baiser tout ce qui bouge, c'est ça? la même chose que ce que tu faisais quand on était encore ensemble, pour résumer."

"Tu sais, Castiel," avec un soupir. "J'aurais sincèrement voulu que les choses se passent autrement entre nous. J'aurais voulu avoir le courage d'accepter qu'on était pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais j'ai... je ne sais pas, en fait. Je te voulais toi, mais je voulais aussi tous les autres. Je suis désolé."

"Tu aurais pu me le dire," du bout des lèvres. "Si tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment heureux avec moi, et que je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour toi, on se serait juste… séparés. Je n'aurais pas souffert comme ça, parce que c'est difficile de refaire confiance, après ça. C'était même difficile de me regarder et de penser à toutes ces fois où tu me touchais, alors que tu me trompais en même temps," détournant les yeux un court moment. "Tu as détruit mon monde, Raphael, mais je mentirais si je disais que je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être parti, et d'avoir rencontré Dean."

"Est-ce que tu aurais eu plus de mal à croire qu'il ait pu te tromper si tu n'avais pas déjà vécu ça avec moi?" demande doucement Raphael.

Castiel soupire longuement, se passe la main dans les cheveux. "Peut-être," dit-il. "En tout cas, je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était ma faute. Je n'aurais pas pensé que j'étais… incapable de rendre qui que ce soit assez heureux."

"Je suis désolé, Castiel," encore une fois. "Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas? J'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir, et Dean… encore plus. N'importe qui aurait de la chance de t'avoir, même pour seulement un moment."

Il y a un silence, puis Castiel sent quelque chose en lui qui se débloque. Brusquement. Et ça fait du bien. "Merci," fait-il. "Merci, Raphael. Tu as été un bout de ma vie, tu sais, et ce qu'on a partagé a énormément compté pour moi. Tu comptais, mais maintenant… maintenant."

"Maintenant, c'est terminé."

"Oui."

Les chapitres se ferment. Les histoires.

.

"Tu sais ce que je pense, Dean?" alors qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans le bureau des infirmiers. "Que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce que Cassie est en train de dire à Raphael, en ce moment. Il est en train de tourner la page avec lui, pour mieux avancer avec toi."

"Et s'il se rend compte que-"

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu peux douter de beaucoup de choses, mais pas des sentiments de Cassie," dit-il. "Il te répète tous les jours qu'il t'aime."

"Je doute de moi, pas de lui," répond Dean.

"Tu doutes de toi parce que sur l'échelle de l'estime de soi, tu es… non, en fait, tu n'es même pas sur l'échelle. T'as cassé tous les barreaux."

"Très drôle," plein de lassitude. "Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'estime pour moi-même, alors qu'il y a encore deux ans, je couchais pour de l'argent? je sais ce que tu vas dire," le coupant avant que Gabriel n'ouvre la bouche. "Je ne veux pas me considérer comme ça, comme… un objet sexuel. Mais c'est ce que j'étais, et c'est toi qui décides de laisser les gens faire de toi ce qu'ils veulent. Personne ne m'a jamais forcé à me vendre comme je l'ai fait."

"Ce que tu _étais_ , Dean," réplique Gabriel. "Pas ce que tu es."

"Ça ne change pas ce que j'ai fait."

"Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme j'ai envie de te gifler, parfois," sans hausser le ton. "Arrête, Dean. De penser que tu ne mérites rien, parce que c'est faux. Peut-être que personne ne t'a _forcé_ à vendre ton corps, mais la vérité est que tu l'as fait pour des raisons qui devraient te faire te sentir fier de toi-même. Sam était ton petit frère, et tu as passé toute ta vie à le protéger, alors tu peux avoir du respect pour la personne que tu es. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais, bon sang, regarde-toi dans une glace."

Dean secoue la tête, détourne les yeux. "Tout a l'air tellement facile, quand tu le dis, mais dans ma tête… rien n'est facile."

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile," corrige Gabriel. "Crois-moi, je sais que ça ne l'est pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es incapable de regarder derrière toi pour voir le chemin que tu as fait."

"Parfois, j'ai encore envie de boire," dans un souffle, avalant difficilement sa salive. "J'ai encore envie de prendre des amphétamines."

"Oui," calmement. "Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'une addiction s'appelle une addiction. Ça veut dire que c'est difficile, que tu en as envie, que parfois tu es à deux doigts de céder. Ça veut dire que tu es obligé de te battre, et que pour toi, un verre n'est pas juste un verre."

Dean se laisse légèrement aller en arrière contre le mur, un soupir au bout des lèvres. "Tu sais… le monde est trop grand pour moi," murmure-t-il, sur un ton comme ceux qu'on emploie pour dire _plus_. "Ce monde est vraiment très grand, et je ne me suis jamais senti en sécurité."

"Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'être un enfant," répond doucement Gabriel. "Alors le monde ressemble à ce que tu as dû affronter tout seul. Tu n'es pas seul, maintenant."

"Je sais," avant de relever les yeux au moment où Castiel entre.

Il a deux gobelets à la main, puis adresse un regard à son frère. "Gabe, tu pourrais nous laisser un peu tous les deux, s'il te plaît?" demande-t-il, avec un sourire. "C'est notre deuxième rendez-vous, et c'est important."

"Aucun problème," lui rendant son sourire, puis, se tournant vers Dean. "Essaie de réfléchir à tout ce dont on vient de parler, d'accord?"

"Réfléchir, je ne fais que ça," lance Dean, alors que Gabriel est déjà dans le couloir.

"Tiens," reprend Castiel, en s'approchant pour lui tendre un des gobelets. "Fais attention, c'est chaud."

"Est-ce que c'est du café?" en refermant ses mains dessus.

"Tu n'as pas droit à la caféine," avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, à moins d'un mètre de Dean. "C'est du chocolat chaud, avec un peu de vanille, et beaucoup de sucre. Comme tu aimes."

"Tu retiens vraiment tout."

"Tout," sans le quitter des yeux, se mordant la lèvre un peu fort. "Dean?"

"Oui?" après une gorgée de chocolat.

Castiel prend une trop brève inspiration. "Je suis à toi tout en entier, maintenant," dit-il.

"Je t'ai eu avant le troisième rendez-vous?"

"Oh, oui."

Le sourire de Dean est plus qu'éblouissant. Et il penche la tête, les yeux vraiment dans les siens. "Est-ce qu'on pourra quand même avoir d'autres rendez-vous?"

"Autant de rendez-vous que tu veux, Dean."

.

Le reste de la journée défile doucement.

Dean ne bouge pas trop, reste dans le bureau des infirmiers, ignore les médecins qui lui demandent de retourner dans son lit. Il accepte de ne pas trop marcher, même s'il lève les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est censé se reposer pour reprendre des forces.

Castiel lui sourit beaucoup, le regarde pas mal aussi. Surtout quand Dean ne le regarde pas. Quand il ferme les yeux. Parce que Dean a le visage vraiment plus apaisé que d'habitude. Ses traits ne sont pas tendus, et ses lèvres un peu rougies à force de les mordiller distraitement, quand son regard croise brièvement le sien. "Cas?" alors que celui-ci remplit une pile de dossiers.

"Mmh?" sans relever les yeux vers lui.

"Tu restes là, cette nuit?"

"Je dors avec toi, cette nuit," répond Castiel, comme si c'était l'évidence. "Je termine ça, et ensuite, on dort."

"Il n'est même pas vingt-deux heures," lui fait remarquer Dean.

Castiel lève la tête, hausse un sourcil. "Et?" demande-t-il. "Tu peux dormir à l'heure que tu veux, ici. Laisse-moi juste terminer ça, d'accord?"

"D'accord," en marmonnant.

Il garde le silence une seconde, puis se redresse légèrement sur sa chaise. "Est-ce que Benjamin va un peu moins bien?"

"Je ne suis pas censé te dire ce genre de choses, Dean," le ton un peu bas.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, en fait, parce que je devine, rien qu'à la tête que tu fais," plissant les yeux. "Je devrais peut-être aller voir comment va Violette, tu ne crois pas?"

Castiel se tait un moment, le regarde dans les yeux, puis sourit très doucement. "Oui," dit-il.

Lui rendant son sourire, Dean se lève en s'appuyant sur la barre de sa perfusion, puis pousse un petit soupir quand sa tête ne tourne pas. "Je me sens mieux, Cas. Vraiment," avant de faire quelques pas en direction du couloir.

La porte de la chambre de Benjamin est ouverte, mais Dean donne quand même un coup dessus. "Violette?" restant sur le seuil.

"Salut, Dean," depuis le fauteuil dans lequel elle est assise, juste à côté du lit, sa main posée près de celle de Benjamin. "Comment ça va?"

"Et toi?"

Violette hausse les épaules, puis lui fait signe d'entrer. "Les médecins disent que ça ne va plus durer très longtemps," répond-elle. "Ils ont trouvé des métastases sur son cœur, alors ça veut dire que le cancer est en train de s'étendre."

"Est-ce qu'un jour tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé?" en s'arrêtant, à un mètre d'elle.

"Et toi, Dean? tu vas me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé?"

"Peut-être," un peu évasivement, avant de pencher la tête. "Alors… tu ne sais pas tout."

"Je ne sais que ce que je peux voir et entendre, ou ce que tu voudrais bien me dire, et j'essaie de deviner, mais c'est ton passé. Pas le mien," dit Violette. "Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas."

Dean prend une inspiration, détourne les yeux un court moment. "Peut-être," répète-t-il. "Toi non plus, tu n'es pas obligée. Je peux juste… t'aider sans avoir besoin de savoir."

"Tu veux m'aider?"

"Oui," sans hésitation. "Tu m'as aidé, toi. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a aidé, et Benjamin aussi. Il ne le saura sans doute jamais, mais il a été comme… une étape. Une vraie étape, dans ma vie," croisant le regard de Violette. "Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour toi, le fait que ton mari à moitié mort m'ait aidé parce que j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas finir comme ça, et je suis-"

"Ne sois pas désolé, Dean," en le coupant. "Ne sois pas désolé d'avoir envie de t'en sortir, et si c'est grâce à Benjamin, même à moitié mort, ça me fait du bien."

"Qu'est-ce qui te ferait du bien, à toi, maintenant?"

"De quoi est-ce que tu as eu besoin, quand ton frère est mort?"

Dean a un rire un peu amer. "Je ne suis pas un exemple," réplique-t-il. "Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin, et j'ai juste… fui. J'ai fui tous ces endroits qui me rappelaient Sam, j'ai déménagé, j'ai bu, j'ai pris à peu près n'importe quoi, et… je me suis réveillé ici. Une fois, deux fois, puis plusieurs fois par semaine. Je me battais beaucoup, avec n'importe qui, et finalement pour de l'argent. Raison de plus pour prendre des amphétamines. Pendant deux ans, je crois que j'ai passé plus de temps ivre ou défoncé que dans un état normal. Je ne supportais pas d'être sobre, ni d'être vraiment moi-même."

"Maintenant, est-ce que tu supportes?" reprend Violette.

"Ça va," haussant les épaules. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais me sentir mieux comme ça, mais je suis vraiment… vivant, maintenant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

"Oui," en acquiesçant. "Ce que tu ressens est réel, et tu ne peux pas guérir si tu ne veux rien ressentir."

Doucement, Dean s'approche encore, restant tout de même à une distance qu'il juge raisonnable. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Violette?"

"Pour l'instant, presque… rien," en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "J'ai l'impression d'être anesthésiée, parce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel. On croit souvent que les gens qu'on aime sont immortels."

"Mmh," avant d'enfin tourner les yeux vers Benjamin. "Il a juste l'air de dormir."

"Il dort, d'une certaine façon," souffle Violette.

Dean se tait, son regard passant de Benjamin à Violette, et cette étrange brûlure, dans le fond de son cœur.

"Il a craché du sang, un jour," finit par reprendre Violette. "Le quatrième sevrage était plus que difficile, et je suis sûre qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien, parce qu'il a repris dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Et quelques semaines après, il a craché du sang. Beaucoup de sang, et je l'ai amené ici. Ce n'était pas tout de suite le cancer, c'était une cirrhose. Les médecins l'ont opéré, mais Benjamin était censé arrêter de boire, parce que son foie ne pouvait plus supporter. Il s'en fichait, il a continué, et la cirrhose a évolué. Il était de plus en plus malade, et plus il avait mal, plus il buvait, pour ne plus sentir la douleur," caressant la main de Benjamin, sans avoir vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte. "Je n'ai jamais été une raison suffisante pour qu'il arrête de boire."

Sa voix est un peu cassée, presque brisée, et Dean secoue résolument la tête. "Ne pense pas ça, Violette," répond-il. "Parce que ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas… à quel point tu peux l'aimer. Ou à quel point il a pu t'aimer. J'aime Cas plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre, d'une manière vraiment… presque absolue, et j'ai quand même failli me jeter du haut d'un pont. J'ai… je me suis ouvert les veines, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais je n'ai pas pensé à Cas, à ce moment-là. Je ne pensais qu'à la douleur."

"Tu voulais mourir?"

"Je voulais juste… que ça s'arrête," fermant brièvement les yeux. "Je voulais ne plus ressentir toute cette douleur insupportable, et je ne voyais pas d'autre solution pour ça. Je fuyais Cas, aussi, parce qu'il venait tout juste de me dire qu'il m'aimait, et… il a dit _'je suis amoureux de toi,'_ et j'ai eu peur."

"Est-ce que… tu as peur que Castiel-" commence Violette.

"On croit souvent que les gens qu'on aime sont immortels," l'interrompt Dean, reprenant ses mots. "Mais… oui. Bien sûr que j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il meure, qu'il s'en aille, ou même… qu'il ne puisse plus jamais me faire confiance. Qu'il ne m'aime plus comme il m'aime maintenant."

"C'est normal, Dean," avec un sourire. "Tu as peur de perdre ce qui compte pour toi."

"Tu sais, j'ai… je voudrais que tu ne sois pas obligée de vivre tout ça."

"Moi aussi, je voudrais ne pas vivre ça," murmure Violette. "Et je voudrais que ce soit plus facile pour toi. Je sais que rien n'est facile, parce que ça ne l'est jamais, alors… je suis là pour toi, Dean. Je suis vraiment là."

"C'est toi, qui vas avoir besoin de moi," le ton très doux. "Je peux guérir et t'aider en même temps."

Violette hoche la tête, lui adresse un sourire. Un sourire comme ceux qui veulent dire bien plus que tous les mots du monde. "Merci."

"Merci," répond Dean, un peu en miroir, avant de faire un léger signe vers le couloir. "Je suis censé dormir avec Cas, cette nuit, mais… je peux rester. Tu veux que je reste? ou peut-être que tu veux être un peu seule avec Benjamin?"

"Probablement comme tu as envie d'être seul avec Castiel," en changeant de position sur le fauteuil. "Je suis là tout le temps, de toute façon, et toi aussi."

"Demain, alors?"

"Demain."

Dean lui sourit encore, puis se retourne pour sortir, tombant sur Castiel, quelques pas plus loin. "Tout va bien, Dean?"

"Pour moi ou pour Violette?"

"Je sais déjà comment va Violette," répond Castiel. "Toi?"

"Pas mal," haussant les épaules avant d'attraper sa main. "Je suis fatigué, et j'ai envie d'être avec toi."

La main de Castiel est douce dans la sienne, et Dean le laisse caresser sa paume. "On va dormir?"

"Oui," en l'entraînant dans sa chambre, avant de passer derrière le lit pour s'allonger dans le dos de Dean, sous les couvertures. "Tu veux allumer la télévision?"

"Non," alors que Castiel passe une de ses jambes entre les siennes. "Ça va, comme ça. Mais tu me réveilles si jamais tu pars avant la fin de la nuit, d'accord?"

"Pourquoi tu penses que je vais partir?"

"Je ne sais pas," très sérieusement. "Est-ce que tu vas partir?"

"Je ne vais pas partir."

Dean se colle un peu plus contre lui quand Castiel enroule son bras autour de sa taille. "D'accord," puis quelques secondes de silence. "Cas?" finit-il par reprendre. "Essaie de ne pas avoir d'accident de voiture, et ne commence pas à boire. Je ne veux pas te perdre."


	30. Vraiment sans douceur

**Bon**

 **(bonne année)**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre, et le suivant sont un peu plus difficiles, principalement pour les flash-back (un dans ce chapitre, un dans le suivant)**

 **On va voir un autre bout du passé de Dean, plus violent mais important pour ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, et pour bien comprendre ce que Dean ressent pour lui-même. Je voulais donner un visage à ce passé, même s'il y a eu beaucoup, beaucoup d'hommes dans la vie de Dean. Donc, un visage, et un nom. Mais c'est un peu comme… (attendez je cherche les mots qui vont avec ce qu'il y a dans ma tête) comme une seule personne qui représente/incarne tout ce que Dean a vécu.**

 **Bref, je parle beaucoup. Tout ça pour dire : le début du chapitre est quand même doux parce que Cas et Dean sont doux ensemble**

 **Plein de remerciements, plein de bisous**

 **Merci beaucoup**

.

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais le tout début du jour commence à diffuser de la lumière. Contre le visage de Dean, qui s'est retourné sur le dos dans son sommeil. Les traits détendus, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Castiel se redresse sur un coude pour le regarder, et sa main remonte presque toute seule jusqu'à son visage. Il caresse doucement sa pommette droite, descend sur sa joue, l'arête de sa mâchoire, la légère barbe que Dean n'a pas rasée depuis plusieurs jours parce que 'ça fait super viril, mais si, je te jure, Cas.' Il passe le bout de ses doigts sur son front, puis dans ses cheveux, et Dean a un sourire, sans ouvrir les yeux. "Regarder les gens pendant qu'ils dorment, ça ne se fait pas," souffle-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas les gens, pour commencer," laissant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Et tu me regardes aussi quand je dors. Tu me regardes souvent."

"C'est parce que tu es très beau quand tu dors."

"Toi aussi," même si Castiel sait que Dean n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de compliments, parce qu'ils lui rappellent beaucoup trop sa vie d'avant. "Tu as l'air innocent."

"Innocent?" répète Dean, ouvrant les yeux en même temps qu'il hausse un sourcil. "Tu m'as bien regardé?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "Je te regarde tout le temps."

Dean relève les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Castiel. "Et qu'est-ce que tu penses, en me regardant?"

"Beaucoup de choses," espiègle. "Mais si je te le dis, il n'y aura plus de secrets entre nous."

"Oh, alors tu as des secrets?" demande Dean, sur le même ton.

"Bien sûr."

"Quoi, par exemple?" fronçant les sourcils. "Tu peux m'en dire au moins un. Un truc sur toi, que tu ne m'as jamais dit."

"Tu risques de ne plus me voir de la même façon si jamais je te dis ce que j'ai en tête."

"Je te verrai toujours de la même façon, Cas," plus sérieusement.

Castiel prend une inspiration, puis se rallonge sur le dos, juste à côté de lui, son épaule collée à celle de Dean. Ils regardent tous les deux le plafond pendant un certain temps, puis Castiel ferme les yeux. "J'ai déjà couché avec un de mes profs," finit-il par dire.

"Quoi?" tournant brutalement la tête pour le regarder, plus surpris qu'autre chose. "Raconte-moi."

"Tu veux que je te raconte?" avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Dean acquiesce, petit sourire aux lèvres, et Castiel rit. "D'accord," fait-il, caressant distraitement l'avant-bras de Dean, près du sien. "Je n'ai pas tout de suite voulu être infirmier, et après le lycée, je suis allé à la fac pendant un an. J'avais un prof de littérature anglaise… Sébastian. Il était jeune, et pour sa défense, c'est moi qui l'ai dragué."

"Sincèrement, je t'imagine comme l'élève trop sérieux, Cas, pas comme-"

"L'un n'empêche pas l'autre," en le coupant. "J'étais sérieux, et je suis sûr que c'est ce qui me rendait attirant."

"J'avoue," réplique Dean. "Tu es sexy quand tu es concentré."

"Merci du compliment," amusé. "Bref, c'est vraiment simple, comme histoire, en fait. Sébastian me plaisait, et à l'époque, j'étais… entreprenant, j'étais jeune, et j'aimais les coups d'un soir, juste pour le sexe. On a couché ensemble. C'était pas mal."

"Pas mal?"

"Mmh," répond Castiel. "Pas mal, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne voulais rien de sérieux, ni avec lui, ni avec personne, alors c'était seulement une fois."

Dean a un autre léger sourire, puis secoue la tête. "Et c'est pour ça que tu pensais que j'allais te regarder différemment?" demande-t-il. "Jamais, Cas."

"Tu veux bien que je te pose une question?" après une seconde d'hésitation.

"Essaie," même si Dean sent que la conversation est sur le point de devenir moins légère.

"Tu as dit que tu avais essayé de me tromper, et-"

"J'ai essayé," l'interrompt Dean. " _Essayé_ , Cas. Et je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de le faire. J'étais ivre, triste, un peu en colère, et je voulais que tu comprennes que je n'étais pas bon pour toi," la voix très basse. "Il y avait ce mec, que je ne saurais même pas reconnaître maintenant, et je me suis juste dit que l'embrasser, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Pas si difficile. Mais en fait, ça l'était. C'était trop difficile, parce que j'avais l'impression de redevenir ce que j'ai été pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, et je ne voulais pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je ne _pouvais_ pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi," avant de prendre une inspiration. "Tu sais… si je l'avais vraiment fait, je pense que ça m'aurait fait autant de mal qu'à toi. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me détester encore un peu plus."

Plus brusquement que ce qu'il voulait, Castiel attrape sa main pour mêler ses doigts aux siens. "Est-ce que-" se coupant pour reprendre rien qu'une seconde plus tard. "Est-ce que tu te détestes toujours autant?"

"Je ne sais pas," en haussant les épaules. "Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre comment tu peux m'aimer. Ou comment tu peux… seulement me regarder, parce que moi, je n'y arrive pas," les yeux fixés sur le plafond, alors qu'il sent le regard de Castiel sur son profil, dessinant la ligne de sa mâchoire. "Je sais que tu m'aimes, Cas. Je le sais, mais ça ne peut pas vouloir dire que je m'aime aussi, ou alors à travers toi."

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Je sais," en le coupant. "Mais ma vie s'est toujours résumée à être beau pour les autres. Pour leur plaisir. Pour qu' _eux_ me trouvent beau. Je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, parce que mon corps n'appartient qu'à ceux qui le regardent. Toi, aussi. Il est à toi."

Castiel se retourne, le regarde, fronce les sourcils. Finit par secouer la tête, l'air si triste. "Non, Dean," dit-il. "Ton corps n'est pas à moi, et j'ai beau te trouver magnifique, ça ne signifiera jamais que tu n'es rien d'autre que ça. Tu es tout ce que tu _veux_ être. Si tu te donnes, c'est parce que tu le décides, parce que tu peux donner ce qui t'appartient."

"Ça ne veut rien dire, Cas, ça ne veut… rien dire."

"Si," reprend Castiel. "Tu me donnes beaucoup de choses, Dean. Tu m'en donnes tout le temps, même seulement quand tu décides de me faire confiance."

"Parce que je t'aime," comme l'évidence. "Je te donne tout ce que je peux parce que je t'aime."

"Parce que tu m'aimes," répète Castiel. "Mais est-ce que… ça veut dire que tu te sens obligé de me donner tout ce que tu peux?"

"Non, Cas," catégorique. "Je ne me suis jamais senti obligé à rien, avec toi, parce que tu respectes toujours mes limites, depuis le tout début, même quand je ne voulais pas que tu me touches," en caressant sa main, toujours dans la sienne. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est juste… c'est censé prendre du temps. Avant que je puisse me considérer autrement."

Dean pose sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Castiel, qui se rallonge doucement. "C'est censé prendre du temps, tu as raison," avant d'embrasser sa tempe. "Tout le temps dont tu as besoin, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

.

Quand Dean se réveille une deuxième fois, la pluie tambourine contre la vitre. Il se retourne. "Cas?" la voix rauque de sommeil, le cherchant du regard.

"Je suis toujours là," en se redressant. "Je suis de garde aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu veux te lever, ou tu préfères rester ici? "

"Mmh," alors qu'il renfonce le côté de son visage dans l'oreiller. "Je suis bien, ici."

Castiel sort du lit, puis se penche pour embrasser doucement Dean sur la joue, avant de remonter la couverture sur lui, alors qu'il a déjà fermé les yeux, en marmonnant qu'il est trop fatigué pour bouger.

.

"Dean?" laissant la porte entrouverte. "Tu dors encore?"

Dean se redresse en grognant, agacé, pour regarder Charlie. "Je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me réveiller."

"Tu sais qu'il est presque midi?" en s'approchant doucement.

"Quoi?" les sourcils froncés. "Tu plaisantes, il ne peut pas-"

"Si," répond Charlie. "Est-ce que tout va bien, Dean?"

L'air un peu perdu, Dean s'assoit dans son lit, se passe les mains sur le visage pour chasser les traces du sommeil. "Oui, ça va," finit-il par dire. "Tu m'as réveillé."

"J'étais un peu inquiète, parce que tu ne dors jamais aussi longtemps."

"Alors tu t'inquiètes quand je ne dors pas, mais aussi quand je dors?" réplique Dean, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. "Ça doit être un peu fatiguant."

"Mmh," s'appuyant sur la barrière métallique du bout du lit. "Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose, aujourd'hui."

"On va encore casser des trucs?"

Charlie secoue la tête. "Non, pas cette fois," dit-elle. "Je vais aller chercher le docteur Singer pour savoir si on peut enlever la perfusion, et ensuite, tu verras. Ça devrait te faire du bien, même si je suis presque sûre que ça ne va pas te plaire."

"Rassurant," fait remarquer Dean, alors que Charlie lui adresse un petit sourire.

Elle sort de la chambre une minute, puis revient avec Singer, suivi de Gabriel. Dean hausse un sourcil à son attention.

"On est une équipe, Charlie et moi," répondant à la question muette.

"D'accord," levant néanmoins les yeux au ciel, avant de se concentrer sur le médecin. "Je me sens vraiment mieux, vous savez."

"Il était temps," en restant debout. "Tu n'as pas envie de vomir?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de vomir, ma tête ne tourne pas, et tout va bien."

Singer s'assoit doucement sur le bord du lit, sans lâcher Dean des yeux, alors que celui-ci fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi vous avez l'air si sérieux?" le regard passant de Charlie à Gabriel, pour revenir à Singer. "Vous commencez à me faire peur."

"Il n'y a rien de grave," la voix douce. "C'est seulement… Gabriel et Charlie ont pensé à quelque chose, et je sais, tout le monde sait, que ça risque d'être très difficile pour toi."

"Dites-moi ce que c'est, et je vous dirai si c'est difficile."

"Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras pas venir," en secouant la tête.

Dean ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, sans rien dire. Il finit par hocher la tête, laissant le médecin se lever et interrompre le débit de la perfusion pour retirer le cathéter. Avant de reprendre, encore plus doucement :

"Tu dois juste essayer, et si tu ne peux vraiment pas, tu as le droit d'arrêter."

"Je ne comprends rien," dit Dean. "Expliquez-moi, au moins."

"Quand tu as cassé les assiettes," intervient Charlie. "On t'a juste demandé de venir, sans te dire pourquoi, et même si c'était difficile, finalement, ça t'a fait du bien. C'est un peu la même chose."

"Est-ce que Cas-"

"Laisse Cassie là où il est, pour l'instant," réplique Gabriel. "C'est quelque chose que tu dois vraiment faire tout seul, et il ne peut pas t'aider."

Après une hésitation, Dean hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, retenant un soupir. "Bon, d'accord," fait-il en se levant, jetant un coup d'œil au docteur Singer. "Vous venez, vous aussi?"

"J'aurais aimé, mais j'ai d'autres patients à voir."

"D'accord," répète Dean, avant de faire quelques pas vers la porte pour rejoindre Charlie et Gabriel. "J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes."

.

"Est-ce qu'on est en train d'aller en psychiatrie?" demande Dean, alors qu'ils montent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur.

"Oui," fait doucement Charlie. "Seulement parce qu'il y a une salle dont on a besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Dean se passe une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement, sans rien ajouter, puis les suit dans les couloirs. S'arrête devant une porte que Gabriel ouvre avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. "Attends un peu avant de protester, tu veux bien?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je-" en avançant. "Oh, j'espère que vous vous foutez de ma gueule," avec un mouvement de recul plutôt violent quand il croise son reflet dans l'un des nombreux miroirs qui tapissent les murs de la pièce.

"Dean-" commence Charlie, laissant la porte entrouverte.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?" en la coupant, son regard vraiment partout ailleurs que sur lui-même.

"Te regarder," répond Gabriel. "Te regarder autrement qu'à travers Castiel."

"Ça n'a pas-" secouant la tête. "C'est merdique, comme idée. Je préfère casser des trucs."

Charlie s'avance un peu vers lui, sans le toucher, mais assez près pour que Dean la regarde. "Essaie, Dean, s'il te plaît," dit-elle. "Tu dois regarder ton reflet, et tenir pendant dix secondes. Dix petites secondes, d'accord?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu sais pourquoi," en reculant pour venir se placer à côté de Gabriel, contre le mur opposé. "C'est encore à propos de te supporter. De t'aimer, et d'accepter que ce corps n'est à personne d'autre que toi, parce que tu ne peux pas continuer de détester tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es."

"Mais je n'ai pas… envie de faire ça," se retournant vers eux pour ne pas se retrouver seul face au miroir. "Ce n'est pas-" prenant une inspiration. "Mon problème ne vient pas de là."

"Dix secondes, Dean," insiste Gabriel. "Si tu peux te regarder dans ce miroir pendant dix secondes sans détourner les yeux, alors tu auras raison, et ton problème ne vient pas de là."

Dean pousse un soupir, puis consent à se retourner, le cœur battant trop vite et trop douloureusement. "Dix secondes," répète-t-il, avant de poser les yeux sur son reflet. Une demi-seconde. Nouveau mouvement de recul, et le sang dans ses veines qui brûle tellement que Dean prie pour ne plus être ici maintenant. Il reprend sa respiration. Respire. Essaie encore. Mais ferme les yeux.

.

 _Sa main qui caresse sa bouche. Caresse, vraiment sans douceur, et Dean baisse les yeux. Liam a un sourire. "C'est ça," dit-il, le ton à la fois chargé de désir et de mépris. "N'oublie pas comment ça se passe entre nous. Et moi, je n'oublie pas comme tu obéis bien, ni comme ta bouche est… parfaite. Parfaite pour moi."_

 _"Je suis-"_

 _Coupé par une gifle si violente que Dean la sent à peine, et Liam attrape son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. "Tu es à moi cette nuit, et tu n'es pas là pour parler," les yeux plantés dans les siens. "Ouvre la bouche pour quelque chose de plus plaisant, quand je te le dirai."_

 _Dean hoche lentement la tête, détourne un peu le regard._

 _Doucement, la main de Liam descend le long de sa gorge, contre sa pomme d'Adam quand Dean avale difficilement sa salive, et ses doigts s'accrochent plus fort, alors que le dos de Dean heurte le mur. "Tu sais… tu sais ce que je me suis dit, en te voyant pour la première fois?" reprend Liam. "Que je pourrais jouir, juste à te regarder."_

 _Ce que Dean ressent est violent, le dégoût, et l'envie de vomir. Peut-être même de mourir. Mais il se contente de se taire, sans bouger._

 _"Tout a un prix, Dean, n'est-ce pas?" avec ce sourire rempli des promesses de la douleur de toutes ces autres fois où Dean s'est laissé faire. "Et toi. Toi, tu coûtes très cher, mais je suis sûr que tu sais que tu ne vaux rien d'autre que tout ce fric que je vais te donner, après avoir fait tout ce que je veux de toi," sa main glissant contre son ventre qui se contracte, et jusqu'à la boucle métallique de sa ceinture. "Oh, tu sais comme tu es beau… tu sais l'effet que tu as sur moi et sur tous ces hommes à qui tu te vends. Est-ce que tu aimes ça?"_

 _Dean réprime un frisson presque douloureux quand Liam repose sa main sur sa joue, le forçant une nouvelle fois à le regarder. "Tu vas regretter d'être si beau, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi," penchant la tête. "Parce que j'ai envie de te faire mal. Je vais te faire mal."_

 _Brutalement, Liam appuie sur son épaule pour l'obliger à glisser à genoux devant lui, et baisse les yeux pour le regarder, mais Dean garde les siens sur le côté._

 _"Regarde-moi," siffle Liam, et Dean relève docilement la tête. "Tu sais ce que tu es?"_

 _"Oui," du bout des lèvres._

 _Liam glisse sa main dans les cheveux de Dean, referme ses doigts sur quelques mèches, et tire dessus pour exposer le côté de son visage. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, en même temps qu'il caresse sa pommette avec son autre main. "Dis-le," mais Dean garde le silence, et Liam tire plus fort sur ses cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. "Dis-le, Dean."_

 _"Une pute," dans un murmure._

 _"Exact," appuyant son pouce contre ses lèvres, brièvement, avant de le relâcher, donnant un large coup de rein vers lui. "Ma jolie petite pute. J'aime vraiment ce que tu es, tu sais?"_

 _._

"Non," reculant de deux pas, faisant volte-face pour être dos au miroir.

"Dean-"

"Non, Gabriel," haussant un peu le ton. "Je ne veux pas faire ça, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais."

Charlie essaie de s'approcher, mais Dean secoue la tête. "Je ne veux pas faire ça," répète-t-il.

"Dean, ça va, c'est-"

"Bien sûr que ça ne va pas!" presque en criant. "Les idées de ce genre, oubliez-les. D'accord? vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à faire ça, parce que je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y a dans le miroir."

Il se retourne, sans attendre que l'un ou l'autre réponde, puis sort. Traverse le couloir d'un pas trop rapide, monte dans l'ascenseur, et quand il en descend, deux étages plus bas, il passe devant Jason presque sans le voir, et ne se retourne pas en entendant son prénom. Il ne se retourne même pas quand Castiel sort du bureau des infirmiers. "Dean?" se heurtant à un mur de silence vibrant de rage. "Dean, attends, s'il te plaît."

"Est-ce que tu as approuvé ça, Cas?" en se retournant brusquement pour le regarder. "Est-ce que Charlie t'en a parlé?"

"Oui."

"Et tu peux me dire, exactement, à quel moment ça t'a semblé être une bonne idée?"

"Je suis-" avant de s'interrompre, fronçant les sourcils quand il prend conscience de la détresse dans les yeux de Dean. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Dean recule quand Castiel fait un pas dans sa direction, et celui-ci penche la tête, légèrement sur le côté, surpris. "Tu ne veux pas que je-"

"Non," les larmes aux yeux. "Tu ne comprends pas. _Vous_ ne comprenez rien, parce que vous agissez toujours comme si vous étiez capables de vous souvenir de tout ce dont je me souviens, mais c'est _moi_ , Cas. Tu n'étais pas là pendant toutes ces années, et ce n'était pas ta vie, ni celle de Charlie ou de n'importe qui d'autre que moi. Vous n'avez pas les souvenirs, et vous n'avez rien vécu de tout ça, alors… arrêtez de faire comme si c'était le cas. Arrêtez de faire comme si on souffrait tous ensemble, parce que c'est faux."

"Je sais, Dean," la voix très basse, en s'approchant quand même. "Je suis désolé."

Presque rageusement, Dean essuie ses joues, ne bouge pas, et laisse Castiel s'approcher assez pour le prendre dans ses bras, caressant son dos d'une main. "Ce n'était pas une bonne idée," dit-il. "Tu as raison, et c'est toi qui décides de ce que tu peux faire ou non. De quand tu es prêt."

"Et si je ne suis jamais prêt?" en posant finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel, enserrant sa taille et fermant les yeux à la recherche de toute cette chaleur rassurante, dans le fond de son cœur.

"Jamais, ça ne veut rien dire," répond Castiel en laissant remonter sa main dans ses cheveux. "Mais si tu n'es pas prêt tout de suite, alors on attendra."


	31. Ses marques sur toi

**Dean se comporte comme un abruti fini dans ce chapitre, que ce soit avec Charlie, avec Gabriel (qui ne se gêne pas pour le lui faire remarquer, évidemment) et avec Cas (qui a toujours un problème de confiance, mais c'est plutôt normal)**

 **Dean est presque méchant avec Cas, d'ailleurs, parce que… c'est Dean. Quand il est blessé, c'est explosif**

 **Nouveau flash-back, qui est, à mon sens, très révélateur. Si vous êtes perspicace (ou si j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais faire passer) vous allez comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Dean. Sinon, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre et la perspicacité de Charlie**

 **Petit point : quelque chose va se débloquer dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez, je ne dis rien, et je suis encore en cours d'écriture. J'ai la fin dans la tête, mais on n'y est pas tout à fait quand même**

 **Merci beaucoup encore de me permettre de partager cette histoire avec vous**

.

Dean ne bouge pas pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence, à quelques pas derrière lui. Il se détache de Castiel pour se retourner vers Charlie, qui ouvre la bouche, mais Dean la devance. "Si tu es venue t'excuser, oublie," dit-il, le ton très dur. "Je ne veux pas te parler, parce que t'es merdique, comme psy."

"Dean, est-ce que tu pourrais-"

"Et toi, _Charlie,_ est-ce que tu pourrais aller te faire foutre?" avant de la contourner.

Castiel adresse un petit signe de tête à Charlie, qui se passe une main sur le visage quand Dean claque la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, ignorant royalement Gabriel qui arrive dans le sens inverse. "Il vient de te dire d'aller te faire foutre, ou alors j'ai rêvé?" demande celui-ci, s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

"Dean ne le pensait pas," répond Castiel, à la place de Charlie. "Il faut juste le laisser se calmer dans son coin, et-"

"Bien sûr," ironique. "Tu vas voir, tiens, si je vais le laisser se calmer dans son coin," avant de se retourner, lançant un regard à son frère par-dessus son épaule. "Tu sais de quoi Dean a besoin, Cassie? d'un coup de pied là où je pense."

"Gabe," pour le retenir, mais Gabriel agite la main en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Dean.

Il entre sans frapper, et ne referme pas derrière lui. Dean est debout devant la fenêtre, le regard dehors, se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle de l'index. "Dégage, Gabriel."

"Comment tu peux savoir que c'est moi, si tu ne te retournes pas?"

"Je sais que c'est toi parce que tu es le seul abruti qui pense que c'est intelligent de venir me casser les couilles maintenant," sans même lui adresser un regard.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas en évitant de parler de ce qui te blesse que tu-"

"Je t'ai dit de dégager."

"Je pense que tu es très en colère, mais pas contre Charlie, ni contre moi," reprend Gabriel, très calmement. "Alors, Dean, dis-moi. A qui est-ce que tu pensais, devant ce miroir? Ton père? Toi-même? Ou alors… qui?"

"Personne en particulier."

"Ne me prends pas pour-"

"Putain de merde, Gabriel," rageusement, avant de faire volte-face. "Dégage, et laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux?"

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Gabriel ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. "Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de regarder les murs, et parler, Dean?" fait-il.

"Je ne vais pas te parler," obstinément. "Parce que c'est _mon_ passé, _mes_ souvenirs, et toi, tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout. Tu crois qu'il suffit que j'accepte de raconter une petite, _minuscule_ partie de ce qui m'est arrivé pour que tu puisses prétendre savoir ce qui me ferait du bien? T'es à côté de la plaque, Gabriel. _Je_ sais ce que je peux faire, et je-"

"Non," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Tu sais ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire. C'est vraiment très différent."

"Arrête," le ton plus dur, avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

Gabriel reste immobile. "A qui tu pensais, Dean?" répète-t-il. "Qui t'a fait assez de mal pour se différencier de tous les autres?" alors que Dean serre le poing. "Tu as besoin de casser quelque chose?"

Sans répondre, Dean fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Laisse tomber, bordel mais pour une fois, arrête de vouloir me faire dire ce que tu veux entendre. Je t'ai dit de dégager, alors _dégage,_ " en se détournant une nouvelle fois. "Dégage."

"Très bien, je vais dégager," réplique finalement Gabriel. "Essaie d'être un peu moins con. Si c'est possible."

.

"Est-ce que Dean va bien?" demande Charlie, sans entrer dans le bureau des infirmiers.

Castiel relève les yeux, penche la tête. "Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis…" jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. "… presque trois heures. Il a envoyé Gabriel balader, et quand je suis allé le voir, il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille."

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, aujourd'hui," soupire Charlie, l'épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"C'est exactement ce que Dean veut. Te faire culpabiliser."

"Je savais que ça risquait d'être difficile pour lui, mais… pas à ce point," en secouant la tête. "Si tu avais vu l'expression de son visage, c'était… je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer à quoi ses souvenirs doivent ressembler."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as fait une erreur, Charlie," répond Castiel. "Ça veut dire que Dean se sent menacé parce que Gabe et toi, vous avez essayé de le pousser au-delà de ce qu'il croit être ses limites. C'est sa manière de réagir. Se refermer, repousser les gens qui veulent l'aider, et être… borné, voire méchant."

"Mais ce n'est pas censé me toucher à ce point," un ton plus bas. "Je ne suis pas censée être touchée par tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire, parce que je suis sa psy, et-"

"Tu l'aimes beaucoup, toi aussi," en la coupant.

"C'est vrai," avec un hochement de tête, avant de se retourner en suivant le regard de Castiel. "Dean?" alors que celui-ci s'arrête à deux pas, le visage tendu, ses mains tremblent un peu, et ses yeux brillent, comme s'il avait pleuré. "Dean, est-ce que ça va?"

Castiel se lève au moment où Dean secoue la tête en s'appuyant contre le mur, avant de finalement s'asseoir par terre. "Cas, j'ai-" quand celui-ci se baisse pour être à sa hauteur. "Je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi?" demande Castiel, cherchant à la fois son regard et celui de Charlie, debout derrière lui. "De quoi es-tu désolé, Dean?"

Sans vraiment le regarder, Dean attrape sa main pour mettre quelque chose dedans. "Je suis désolé," répète-t-il, alors que Castiel fixe longuement le badge, dans le creux de sa paume. "Cas."

"Tu as volé mon badge?" sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de trembler. "Regarde-moi," en prenant sa joue droite en coupe. "Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'as rien pris. S'il te plaît… Qu'est-ce que tu as pris?"

"Dean?" intervient Charlie, se baissant pour s'asseoir sur ses talons avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras. "Est-ce qu-"

"Toi, ne me touche pas," en se dégageant.

"Dean," insiste Castiel.

"Je n'ai rien pris," finit-il par répondre. "Je voulais… et je ne suis pas entré dans la pharmacie. J'ai eu peur. J'ai peur," en essuyant ses joues, rageusement, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

"D'accord," en caressant ses pommettes. "Mais je… S'il te plaît. Tu veux bien faire une prise de sang?"

Un peu brusquement, Dean le repousse, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans en être capable. Il détourne les yeux.

"Seulement pour que je sois-"

"Pour que tu sois sûr, c'est ça?" presque acerbe, s'appuyant contre le mur pour se lever.

"Dean, s'il te plaît," reprend Castiel, essayant de le retenir quand il passe devant lui. "Où est-ce que tu vas?" sans obtenir de réponse. "Dean."

"Je vais en salle de soins," sans même s'arrêter. "Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire cette prise de sang, parce que tu ne vas pas me toucher. Puisque tu y tiens tant que ça, demande à Jason."

"Mais-"

Dean agite la main. "C'est bon, Castiel," en continuant de s'éloigner. "J'ai compris."

Castiel pousse un soupir, puis se passe une main dans les cheveux, croisant brièvement le regard de Charlie, qui penche la tête. "Tu penses qu'il ment?" demande-t-elle simplement.

"Je ne sais pas," voix plus basse. "Mais je me suis suffisamment fait avoir, alors je préfère vérifier par moi-même qu'il n'est pas encore en train de mentir."

.

Dean s'assoit sur le brancard, ignore Castiel quand il entre dans la salle de soins avec Jason. Celui-ci prend un kit de prélèvement. "Vous pourriez me dire, au moins, pourquoi on fait cette prise de sang?" demande-t-il en attrapant un tabouret.

"Parce que Castiel ne me fait pas confiance," sèchement.

"Parce que tu as volé mon badge," réplique Castiel. "Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, et non, je ne te fais pas confiance."

"Je suis venu te le rendre, Cas, putain mais est-ce que tu réfléchis?" haussant le ton. "Si j'avais pris quelque chose, je n'aurais rien dit."

"Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant pour toi de faire cette prise de sang."

"Sors d'ici," siffle Dean, les dents serrées.

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Je veux que tu sortes, Castiel."

"Mais-"

"Castiel," intervient Jason. "Laisse-nous dix minutes. S'il te plaît."

Castiel essaie de regarder Dean dans les yeux, sans y parvenir, et finit par capituler. "Très bien," dit-il, avant de se retourner pour sortir, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui.

Gardant le silence, Dean remonte sa manche pour exposer l'intérieur de son coude, et Jason passe un coton imbibé d'alcool sur sa peau. "Est-ce que ça va, Dean?"

"Mmh," en s'allongeant, les yeux sur le plafond.

"Tu veux en parler?" en préparant un cathéter. "De la raison pour laquelle tu as voulu entrer dans la pharmacie?"

"C'est juste… non. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"Tu as le droit de te sentir mal, tu sais," répond Jason. "Je vais piquer," avant de joindre le geste à la parole, relevant les yeux vers Dean en même temps. "Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que Charlie et Gabriel ont voulu te faire faire aujourd'hui?"

"Tu étais au courant, toi aussi?"

"Dans les grandes lignes," en échangeant les tubes de prélèvement.

Dean a un rire amer. "Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait pu être une bonne idée."

"Tu sais… ce dont on a besoin, c'est souvent ce qui fait mal. C'est ce que tu penses être trop dur."

"C'est trop dur."

"Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur, Dean?" demande doucement Jason. "Tu en as dit beaucoup, sur ton passé, ta vie, et ce que tu as fait, alors-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Il y a des choses, et des gens, dont je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas en parler, et je ne veux pas… me regarder dans un miroir. Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, parce que je ne veux pas voir tout ce que j'ai fait. Les cicatrices, et tout ce que vous ne pourrez jamais voir."

"Toi, tu vois beaucoup d'autres choses?"

"Oui."

Jason hoche la tête, sans insister, puis retire le cathéter. "Ne bouge pas," en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

Dean reste allongé, fixant le plafond trop blanc. Il avale difficilement sa salive, puis ferme les yeux sans le vouloir.

.

 _"Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger," siffle Liam, le ton dur. "Désobéis encore, et je te promets que tu vas le regretter."_

 _"Je suis désolé, je ne-" coupé par un coup de ceinture particulièrement violent sur le côté droit de son ventre. Dean retient un cri entre ses lèvres, parce que Liam aime bien utiliser la boucle métallique. Il s'approche pour prendre son visage dans sa main, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je t'ai aussi dit de la fermer," lâchant son visage, attrapant sa gorge et le plaquant un peu plus contre le mur. "Tu ne sais pas obéir, Dean? je sais que si, mais peut-être que tu as besoin d'une petite piqûre de rappel."_

 _La respiration de Dean est sifflante, parce que Liam serre trop fort. Celui-ci lui adresse un sourire, penche la tête, sans le lâcher. "Tu sais ce que je crois?" reprend-il. "Que tu adores jouer de ce corps. Tu aimes savoir que tu plais et que je suis prêt à dépenser autant de fric seulement pour te baiser."_

 _Dean serre les poings, mais garde le silence. Liam le relâche, recule d'un pas pour le regarder, puis sourit un peu plus. "Enlève ton pantalon, et retourne-toi," et Dean obéit, avant de s'arrêter quand Liam, d'agacement, fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Va plus doucement," les yeux sur les muscles qui ondulent sous la peau dorée, et Dean qui fait glisser le tissu de son jean jusqu'à l'enlever complètement, gardant le boxer gris qu'il porte en dessous._

 _Il se retourne._

 _"Je vais t'abîmer, maintenant," en s'approchant un peu, posant la boucle de ceinture contre la peau nue du dos de Dean, qui ne peut retenir un frisson d'anticipation douloureuse. "Parce que je déteste savoir que tu te tapes la moitié du Kansas," plaquant brutalement son torse contre lui, et son entrejambe contre ses fesses. "Je voudrais que tu ne sois la pute de personne d'autre que moi, et si pour ça, je dois laisser des marques sur toi… alors tu l'as bien cherché, Dean. Tu me cherches, tu m'excites et tu me provoques. C'est aussi ce que tu fais avec tous les autres?"_

 _Sa bouche, trop près de son oreille. Dean ferme les yeux, avale sa salive pour retenir un haut le cœur, et Liam griffe le haut de son épaule, la main dans les cheveux de Dean pour plaquer le côté de son visage contre le mur. "Je veux que tu restes immobile," souffle-t-il. "Obéis, comme tu sais si bien le faire."_

 _Même après que Liam ait reculé, Dean laisse sa joue contre le mur, immobile et les yeux fermés. Sursaute quand la ceinture claque une première fois, près de sa hanche. La peau s'échauffe, mais ce qui fait vraiment mal, c'est à l'intérieur, parce que Dean est persuadé qu'il mérite les coups qui pleuvent et contre lesquels il ne fait rien. Il ne bouge pas, les inspirations toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres._

 _Liam finit par lâcher la ceinture, fixant un moment la peau rougie par la morsure de la boucle. "Encore plus beau comme ça…" en attrapant Dean par le bras, le faisant se retourner, trop brutalement. "Allonge-toi à plat ventre sur le lit," tout en le regardant faire, avant de poser un genou sur le matelas, puis une main dans le dos de Dean, qui sursaute violemment. Parce que ça fait mal, parce que ça fait peur. Il ne sait pas vraiment._

 _"Il y a quand même une question que je me pose," attrapant ses hanches, les pouces à la lisière du boxer. "Tu pourrais imposer des règles, des limites, comme la plupart de tes… collègues le font. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu ne fais que prendre l'argent, obéir, encaisser les coups et écarter les cuisses," l'agrippant plus fermement pour le faire reculer sur le lit, son bassin un peu surélevé. "Est-ce que tu aimes être un objet, Dean? Ou alors… est-ce que tu as réellement si peu d'estime pour toi-même?" se heurtant à du silence, parce que Dean ne sait même plus comment on respire. Liam a un sourire, regarde ce corps immobile et si docile sous lui. "Peu importe, tu sais, parce que finalement, il n'y a rien, à l'intérieur de toi. Tu es une coquille vide… juste un corps qui fait du bien."_

 _Dean serre les dents à s'en casser les mâchoires lorsque Liam descend sa braguette, et ce son._

 _Ce son trop familier._

 _._

Castiel laisse la porte ouverte derrière lui, et Dean se redresse pour s'asseoir. "Alors?" demande-t-il, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être légèrement dédaigneux.

"Tes résultats d'analyses sont bons."

"Je sais," en détournant les yeux. "Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à trouver."

"S'il te plaît, Dean," avant de faire un pas vers lui. "Est-ce que tu pourrais voir les choses sous un autre angle, et te mettre à ma place? S'il te plaît. Je ne te fais pas confiance parce que tu m'as donné toutes les raisons de ne pas te croire."

Dean ne répond rien, se détourne pour ne pas le regarder, et Castiel pousse un soupir, légèrement agacé. "Tu as dit que si récupérer ma confiance prenait du temps, ce n'était pas grave," reprend-il. "Et si on en est là aujourd'hui, Dean, ça vient de toi, parce que tu m'as menti. Tu as tout fait pour me repousser, alors tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher d'avoir besoin de temps avant de pouvoir te croire sur parole."

"Va te faire-"

"Oh, non," le coupe Castiel, un ton plus haut que ce qu'il avait prévu. "Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, et surtout pas me dire d'aller me faire foutre. Je sais que tu te sens très mal, et je sais aussi ce que tu fais quand tu te sens très mal," en secouant la tête. "Tu te refermes, et… ah, et tu te drogues aussi. Et tu mens, parce que c'est comme une seconde-nature chez toi."

"Très bien," serrant les dents pour ne pas dire tout ce qu'il pourrait dire maintenant. "Parfait, Castiel."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre comme ça."

"Je peux le prendre comme je veux," en descendant du brancard, faisant mine de le contourner, alors que Castiel l'attrape par le bras pour le retenir.

Ils se regardent un moment dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Dean finisse par détourner les siens. "Lâche mon bras, et laisse-moi partir," dit-il. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu réagisses de cette manière, Dean?"

"Et toi," en se dégageant. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu me cherches de cette manière?"

"Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu es en train de faire," répond Castiel. "Tu me repousses, tu repousses Charlie, et tu le fais parce que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ce qui te fait mal, mais-"

"Je me fiche pas mal de ce-"

"Tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je pense, et je dois aller me faire foutre, c'est ça?" l'interrompt Castiel. "Comme d'habitude."

"T'as tout compris," haussant le ton, avant de sortir brusquement de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, Dean fait quelques pas, puis, de rage, il envoie son pied dans un chariot de fournitures médicales. "Putain de merde," plus bas, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, le cœur battant. Il avale difficilement sa salive, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour ne pas pleurer, puis sursaute quand il entend son prénom.

Le docteur Richmond s'approche doucement. "Tu veux descendre prendre l'air?" demande-t-il simplement, l'air impassible.

"J'ai le droit?"

"Si je viens avec toi, oui."

"D'accord," hochant la tête en se décollant du mur pour le suivre dans l'ascenseur. Il ne dit rien jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, n'appuie pas sur tous les boutons, mais s'arrête devant le distributeur pour prendre une barre de chocolat. Se retourne vers Richmond. "Vous en voulez une?" alors que le médecin hoche la tête.

Dean se baisse pour récupérer la deuxième barre de chocolat, et la lui tend, avant de se diriger vers les portes du hall.

Ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc, sans que Dean n'ouvre la bouche, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, triturant l'emballage de sa barre. "Est-ce que… vous avez entendu, ce que Cas et moi… ce qu'il s'est passé?" finalement.

"Pas tout," répond Richmond. "Un peu avant que tu ne sortes, oui, et puis j'ai lu les résultats de ta prise de sang."

"Je suis stupide," avec un soupir.

"Ta façon de réagir est stupide," en le corrigeant. "Toi, tu ne vas pas bien, c'est tout, mais c'est vrai que… ce n'est pas vraiment juste, ce que tu fais. Castiel est inquiet pour toi, et ce n'est-"

"Je sais," coupe Dean, déchirant l'emballage de sa barre de chocolat pour en prendre un morceau. "Je sais qu'il a voulu faire une prise de sang simplement parce qu'il a peur, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il puisse croire que je ne vais pas replonger. Qu'il peut me faire confiance."

"Tu te fais confiance pour ne pas replonger, Dean?"

Celui-ci a une seconde d'hésitation, puis ferme brièvement les yeux. "Pas encore," répond-il. "Je n'ai pas envie de replonger, mais… non, je ne me fais pas encore confiance."

"Alors comment tu peux attendre de Castiel qu'il ait confiance en toi si toi-même, tu ne peux pas?"

"Je ne-" fronçant les sourcils. "C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose, ça?"

Le médecin a un léger rire. "Si tu arrêtais de ne comprendre que ce que tu veux comprendre, oui, ça voudrait dire quelque chose," dit-il. "Mais c'est très difficile de communiquer avec toi quand tu as décidé que tu ne voulais rien entendre."

"Mmh," fait Dean. "Vous êtes au courant, vous, pour cette… salle aux miroirs?"

"Oui, je suis au courant."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?" lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

"Toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses?"

"J'ai juste… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, parce que ça va."

"Ça va, du moment que tu ne te regardes pas," remarque Richmond. "Ça ne va pas vraiment, en fait, parce que… Dean, tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie à ignorer ce que tu pourrais voir dans le miroir."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je _pourrais_ voir," en se passant une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. "C'est ce que je vois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois?"

"Seulement des souvenirs," évasivement.

"Je ne suis pas à ta place, personne ne l'est, et je sais… je ne sais pas, en fait, à quel point ça peut être difficile de vivre avec un passé comme le tien," sans se retourner vers lui. "Mais si personne n'est à ta place, alors c'est à toi de nous aider à te comprendre."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de me comprendre."

"Si," rétorque Richmond. "Tu pourrais… essayer de me dire à quoi tu penses?"

Dean souffle, l'air agacé, puis se mord l'intérieur de la joue. "Non."

"Dean."

"Non," encore une fois, obstinément. "Mon passé est ce qu'il est, et je ne veux plus y penser. Il y a eu mon père, puis tous ces hommes. Tous les mêmes."

"Tu te rappelles de leurs prénoms?"

"De certains d'entre eux, oui," répond Dean, après une hésitation. "Pas tous."

"Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas tous les mêmes," la voix douce. "Ton père n'était pas comme les autres, d'abord, et je peux l'affirmer parce que quand tu hallucinais, la première fois, tu as cru que j'étais lui, et tu avais… si peur. Pas seulement peur, en réalité, tu avais l'air terrorisé."

"Mon père était mon père," amer. "Bien sûr que j'étais terrorisé."

"Et les autres?" reprend Richmond. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fallu pour que tu retiennes leurs prénoms?"

Après une hésitation, Dean se tourne légèrement vers lui. "Vous ne voulez pas savoir tout ce que l'argent peut acheter, croyez-moi, vous ne… voulez pas savoir."

"C'est toi qui ne veux pas que je sache, et ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose."

"Peu importe," en agitant la main. "Je suppose qu'il y a des gens qu'on n'oublie pas. Je n'oublie pas."


	32. Violette

**Chapitre assez long, et vraiment très important, à mon sens, parce que Dean évolue beaucoup, il avance vraiment, il comprend et ça va continuer après**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mis à part : merci, Violette (vous allez comprendre en fin de chapitre)**

 **J'adore Violette, et même si c'est mon personnage, je n'avais pas prévu ça, je n'avais pas prévu de lui donner autant d'importance, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu, alors je me suis suivie moi-même, alors… voilà**

 **Cas est toujours Cas, toujours si doux, en général et encore plus avec Dean (Ginette de Gallifrey, je ne les fais pas trop souffrir, ne t'inquiète pas)**

 **Encore, et encore, merci beaucoup**

.

Dean se tourne un peu dans son lit, sur le côté, son bras passé sous son oreiller. Il ferme les yeux, pour les rouvrir rien qu'une seconde plus tard, un soupir entre les lèvres, avant de rouler sur le dos pour regarder l'écran de la télévision, sans vraiment le voir.

La porte est entrouverte, et du coin de l'œil, Dean voit Castiel poser sa main sur la poignée, sans entrer. "Dean?" fait-il. "Est-ce que tu dors?"

"Oui," la voix moins dure mais vraiment pas douce, et Castiel avance quand même dans la pièce, sans que Dean ne se retourne vers lui. "Cas, s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué, et je n'ai plus envie de me disputer avec toi, alors-"

"Je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi," en le coupant.

"Tu sais," en levant les yeux pour le regarder quand Castiel s'arrête devant le lit. "Je suis un peu en colère contre toi."

"Moi aussi," répond Castiel en s'asseyant. "Mais on peut essayer d'en parler. Tu peux me parler, Dean? je veux dire… c'est moi, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui te fait souffrir. Je peux t'écouter. Je t'écoute toujours, alors… de quoi est-ce que tu as peur?"

Dean se redresse doucement, s'assoit, et ramène ses genoux contre son torse, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai peur?"

"Je sais, c'est tout," en penchant la tête. "Tu as peur que je ne te regarde plus comme avant? Ou alors… que je ne-"

"Ce n'est pas ça, Cas, c'est juste… je me sens très mal," finalement, dans un souffle. "Et je suis désolé d'avoir volé ton badge, parce que… oui, c'est vrai. C'est ce que j'ai fait la toute première fois, et je sais que tu as peur pour moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de prendre?"

"Je ne sais même pas si j'avais l'intention de prendre quelque chose," répond Dean. "Je voudrais seulement me sentir un peu mieux."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler, Dean?" d'une voix très douce. "Ce n'est pas toi que tu as vu dans le miroir, n'est-ce pas? je n'étais pas là, mais j'aurais voulu, parce que j'aurais pu essayer de te comprendre. Et je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'éclaires pas. Est-ce qu'il y a eu… quelqu'un?"

"Quelqu'un parmi tant d'autres," évasivement. "Ça ne compte pas."

Retenant un soupir entre ses lèvres, Castiel s'approche pour prendre les mains de Dean dans les siennes. "Quelqu'un dont tu n'as jamais parlé," reprend-il. "Pour quelle raison?"

"Parce que ça ne compte pas."

"D'accord," capitule Castiel, sans le lâcher. "Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'allonge un moment, juste tous les deux?"

Dean tourne timidement les yeux vers lui, et le sourire de Castiel est si doux, alors qu'il caresse le dos de ses mains, que Dean finit par hocher la tête. Il se décale pour lui faire de la place, s'allonge et se retourne pour laisser Castiel se caler dans son dos, un bras en travers de sa taille.

Les premières minutes, Dean ne dit vraiment rien. Il ne bouge pas, mais ne ferme pourtant pas les yeux, le cœur sur le point d'éclater en morceaux, et le corps tendu à l'extrême parce qu'il ne sait plus vraiment comment respirer.

Castiel se tait, pour le laisser se détendre contre lui, et le serre un peu plus fort quand Dean commence à pleurer doucement. "Cas?" entre deux sanglots.

"Tu peux ne rien dire, si tu veux, mais tu as le droit de-"

"Liam," en le coupant, sans se retourner, parce qu'il ne peut pas regarder Castiel et parler en même temps. "Il y a eu des hommes plus violents que d'autres, et il y a eu… Liam," la voix cassée. "Il fait partie du passé, au même titre que mon père et tous les autres, mais quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir, c'était Liam. Il était comme… tout ce que tu peux imaginer de pire. Tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé de pire, parce qu'il avait cette manière de me parler, de me toucher, de me _frapper_. Il aimait faire mal, et laisser des marques pour que je me souvienne de lui."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as jamais parlé?"

"Cas, je-" serrant les dents pour retenir ses larmes, parce qu'il se déteste tellement _fort_. "Parce qu'il ne m'a jamais violé, ou forcé. Je l'ai laissé faire tout ce qu'il m'a fait, et… j'aurais pu fixer des limites. Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'était juste… pas de limites. Il payait, et il faisait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Des coups, principalement, puis tout ce qu'il disait, sa manière de me faire comprendre que je ne valais rien mais de me sourire en même temps. Et Liam _baisait._ Il était brutal. Violent," reprenant douloureusement son souffle. "C'est ma faute. Je ne suis pas faible, physiquement, et j'aurais pu le repousser… mais je ne l'ai jamais fait."

Castiel caresse sa hanche, tout doucement. "Qu'est-ce que tu recherchais, Dean?" demande-t-il. "Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voulais te punir de quelque chose? Est-ce que tu pensais mériter autant de violence?"

"Je me sentais juste… oui. Coupable," en essuyant ses joues. "Je ne sais pas, Cas. Je me détestais. Je détestais tout ce que je faisais, tout ce que j'étais, et peut-être que j'essayais de me punir, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. C'était seulement pire, parce que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un _corps qui fait du bien._ "

"C'est ce qu'il disait? Liam?"

"Il disait beaucoup de choses," répond Dean. "Il me forçait à dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, et il donnait des ordres et des coups de ceinture."

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Castiel se redresse sur un coude. "S'il te plaît, Dean… regarde-moi," tellement tristement que Dean obtempère, se retournant sur le dos pour voir sur le visage de Castiel qu'il a presque aussi mal que lui. "Comment tu peux te détester au point de penser que tu mérites de t'infliger ça?" caressant sa joue, le plus doucement du monde. "Tu n'as rien mérité de tout ça, et même si tu laissais faire… ça ne veut pas dire que c'était ta faute. Je t'en _supplie,_ accepte de te voir tel que tu es vraiment. Je sais que c'est difficile, que ça fait très mal, mais tu es tellement plus que ce corps, Dean, et peu importe ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as été. Tu t'es assez puni pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas coupable."

"Mais regarde-moi, Cas," fermant brièvement les yeux. "Je suis rempli de cicatrices, que tu vois et que tu ne vois pas. Moi, je vois tout. Les cicatrices sur mes poignets, et toutes les marques. Il y a des marques sur moi."

"Je te regarde," murmure Castiel. "Je vois, Dean. Pas de la même manière que toi, c'est évident, mais je vois, et je t'aime comme ça. J'aime tes poignets, tes failles, et aussi tout ce que tu détestes. Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer à ta place, parce que ce n'est pas _assez_ ," reprenant une inspiration. "Charlie peut t'aider pour ça, tu sais. Plus que moi. S'il te plaît, Dean."

"Mais ce que je lui ai dit, et puis-"

"Va lui parler," en insistant. "Ne te referme pas comme ça, je t'en prie. Pas alors qu'on peut t'aider. Charlie va t'aider."

"Et si c'est à toi que j'ai envie de parler?" en se retournant vers lui. "C'est toi que je veux, Cas. Pas Charlie, parce que je suis en colère contre elle."

"Elle voulait seulement t'aider, et c'est d'elle dont tu as _besoin_."

Dean soupire, mais finit par hocher la tête. "Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord," dit-il. "Mais pour l'instant, est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça? j'ai envie de rester comme ça."

.

Cette nuit-là, Dean rêve beaucoup. De son père et de tous les Liam qu'il y a eu dans sa vie. Des coups. De lui-même, qui laissait faire. Puis de Sam, ensuite. De Castiel. Pas assez de Castiel.

.

"Dean?" alors que celui-ci se redresse brusquement.

Castiel, toujours allongé, tend la main pour la poser sur son bras, sans rien ajouter, pour laisser à Dean le temps de calmer sa respiration, et les battements trop rapides de son cœur. "Je rêvais," en agrippant la couverture trop fort entre ses doigts. "Ça va."

"Tu n'as pas rêvé, la nuit dernière."

"La nuit dernière, personne ne m'a forcé à me regarder dans un miroir," avec un rire, plein d'amertume.

"Tu veux bien te rallonger un peu?" reprend Castiel après une seconde d'hésitation. "La nuit n'est pas encore finie, et-"

"Je ne veux pas me rendormir," en le coupant, se rallongeant quand même, sans le regarder. "Mais… Cas? Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de cette fois où tu as failli me mettre une gifle?"

Il y a un petit moment de silence, puis Castiel prend une inspiration. "Je suis désolé pour ça, Dean, je suis… vraiment désolé."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande."

"Tu ne veux pas que je sois désolé?" les sourcils froncés.

"Non," répond Dean. "C'est à moi d'être désolé, parce que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que tu aies envie de me frapper."

"Je n'ai jamais eu _envie_ de te frapper," en secouant la tête. "C'est juste… j'étais en colère. Vraiment, j'étais en colère, et tu sais que je ne m'énerve pas souvent. C'est un peu un sentiment étranger pour moi, alors j'ai du mal à le maîtriser, mais… s'il te plaît, ne crois pas que j'avais envie de te blesser comme ça."

Dean se tait, fixe le plafond un instant, puis pousse un soupir. "Tu sais ce que je me dis, Cas?" souffle-t-il. "Que si même toi tu as été sur le point de me frapper, alors ça veut dire que-"

"Non," en se redressant sur un coude pour poser sa main sur la bouche de Dean et l'empêcher de poursuivre. "Arrête de penser que c'est toujours toi. Que c'est toujours ta faute. Je ne suis pas tous ces hommes qui te frappaient par plaisir, ou pour je ne sais quelle raison que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de connaître, et ce n'est pas ta faute," caressant finalement sa joue. "Il n'y a rien qui pourrait excuser tout ce qu'ils ont fait, et rien n'aurait pu m'excuser non plus si j'avais levé la main sur toi. Tu ne mérites pas ça, parce que… Dean, ce n'est pas normal, de recevoir des coups. Ça n'a rien de juste."

"Mais je-" avec l'air de ne pas tout comprendre. "Mon père… il disait que-"

"Je sais," très doucement. "Ton père t'a élevé de manière à ce que tu te sentes coupable de ce qu'il faisait, mais tu ne l'es pas."

Sans rien répondre, Dean ferme les yeux, et Castiel remonte sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. "Charlie est là toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, et-"

"Cas."

"Tu as dit que tu y réfléchirais," lui rappelle Castiel.

"Oui, que j'y réfléchirai," rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. "Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour aller lui parler."

"Et Gabriel? tu ne voudrais pas-"

"Encore moins," catégorique. "Ton frère croit qu'il sait tout."

Castiel a un petit rire. "Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un," fait-il, ironique, avant de reprendre son sérieux. "Pas Gabriel, d'accord, mais… Charlie. S'il te plaît, Dean. Tu veux que je te fasse du chantage?"

"Toi, tu pourrais me faire du chantage?" à la fois surpris et amusé. "Ce n'est pas très moral."

"Peu importe," réplique Castiel. "Tous les moyens sont bons pour te convaincre de faire ce qui pourrait t'aider."

"Tu n'as qu'à essayer, Cas," avec un sourire espiègle. "Fais-moi du chantage. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais utiliser comme moyen de pression, puisque tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, alors-"

Coupé par Castiel, qui se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser est très doux, au début. Et Dean lève les deux mains, sans savoir où les poser, attrape finalement les hanches de Castiel quand celui-ci monte à califourchon sur lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Dean soupire, les yeux fermés, alors que Castiel dépose des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule, tout en laissant son bassin onduler contre lui. "S'il te plaît, Dean," murmure-t-il. " _S'il te plaît._ "

"Tu ne peux pas… me faire-" alors que Castiel se redresse. "Me faire ce genre de chantage-là, Cas. Ça ne se fait pas."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment du chantage," toujours assis sur lui. "J'essaie de te convaincre de faire ce qui est bon pour toi, parce que je prends soin de toi. Je t'aime, Dean, et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. On pourra continuer à s'embrasser plus tard. On a toute la vie pour s'embrasser."

"Et si j'ai envie de t'embrasser maintenant?"

"Mmh," en se mordant la lèvre. "Je travaille, aujourd'hui. Désolé, Dean."

Il prend appui sur le matelas pour descendre du lit, sans tenir compte du regard de Dean sur lui. "Tu vas me laisser là?" presque indigné. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, Cas… je veux dire-"

"Plus tard," avec un sourire.

"Mais j'ai envie de toi," en s'asseyant dans le lit, alors que Castiel se dirige vers la porte. "Castiel, reviens ici! je te préviens que si tu me laisses comme ça, on ne s'embrassera plus _jamais_."

Castiel rit, puis revient sur ses pas, sous les yeux de Dean, qui ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de lui voler un baiser. Un seul baiser. "Plus jamais, c'est sûr," avant de se retourner.

"Tu me manipules, Cas, et-" sans poursuivre.

"Absolument," avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

.

"Charlie?" timidement, restant sur le seuil, parce que Dean ne sait pas s'il a réellement envie d'entrer dans ce bureau.

Charlie relève les yeux, penche la tête. "Tu veux t'asseoir?"

"Je ne sais pas," en faisant tout de même quelques pas en avant. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil, puis se passe nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. "Ce n'est pas que tu es une psy merdique," reprend-il. "Mais je… le miroir, je ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que j'ai vu dedans, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui compte, dans le fond. Ce qui compte, c'est que… non, je ne peux pas me supporter. Je ne peux pas supporter ce que j'ai été, ni ce que j'ai fait, et surtout pas les raisons qui m'y ont poussé."

"Ton frère."

"L'argent était pour Sam," en acquiesçant. "Mais… le reste? pour moi."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, le reste?" demande Charlie.

"Tu sais comment ça marche, la prostitution, Charlie?" alors que ses doigts tapotent le bord du bureau. "La plupart du temps, c'est une somme d'argent définie à l'avance, une durée, et… des règles. J'imposais les règles que je voulais imposer, les limites à ne pas dépasser, et ce que refusais de faire," reprenant brièvement son souffle. "Je n'ai jamais rien refusé. J'acceptais n'importe quoi, parce que peu importe à quel point un coup de ceinture peut faire mal… je me haïssais quand même. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre."

Charlie fronce légèrement les sourcils. "Tu te sens encore coupable, Dean?"

"Je suis coupable de beaucoup de choses," détournant les yeux. "Et… responsable. Je suis responsable de la mort de Sam, de celle de mon père, parce que... quel genre de personne faut-il être pour laisser quelqu'un mourir?"

"Tu t'en veux d'avoir laissé mourir ton père?"

"Ce n'est pas-" avant de se couper, détournant les yeux. "Je ne regrette pas qu'il soit mort, mais… ça fait de moi un meurtrier. Rien d'autre."

"Non," réplique Charlie. "Dans cette histoire, tu es la victime. Ton père est coupable, et tu n'es pas responsable de souffrir, ni responsable de tout ce que tu as fait après ça. C'est ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Dean, et si tu n'y arrives pas, on ne pourra pas avancer."

"Je sais."

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as arrêté de te prostituer, après la mort de ton frère, Dean?"

"Sam est mort, et ensuite, tout a changé. Je ne supportais plus l'idée d'être touché, parce que plus rien n'avait de valeur. Cet argent, la violence, et… peut-être que j'avais l'impression de souffrir assez," en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. "Je souffrais tellement, constamment, et la douleur… je ne sais pas. Ça compensait."

"Ça ne compense pas," en secouant la tête. "Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense?"

"Je suppose."

"C'est à propos de ton père," fait Charlie. "Tout a commencé avec lui, et tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que tu as fait pour mériter tant de violence et de haine de sa part, alors tu pars du principe que c'est ta faute. Tu te punis pour ça, mais… si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que tu as fait, Dean, c'est justement parce que tu n'as _rien_ fait. Ton père était ce qu'il était, et toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Puis tous ces hommes… c'était encore à propos de ton père," très doucement. "Tu te laissais faire comme tu t'es laissé faire quand ton père t'a violé, et les coups… il t'en donnait aussi. Il te frappait. C'est un schéma, et tu l'as reproduit tellement de fois que tu as fini par te convaincre que c'était normal, et vraiment ta faute," alors que Dean la regarde sans la voir. "Et quand Sam est mort, c'était une raison de plus de mériter tout ça. Une raison de plus de te punir. Mais ça ne peut pas marcher. Ça ne marchera jamais, parce que si tu te punis pour ce que tu n'as pas fait, ce ne sera jamais assez."

Dean ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis détourne les yeux.

Doucement, Charlie se lève pour passer derrière le bureau, du côté de Dean, et s'asseoir sur le bord, très près de lui. "Tu sais pourquoi on voulait te faire te regarder dans le miroir?" demande-t-elle. "Pour que tu puisses voir que ce que tu ressens n'est pas vrai. Ce sentiment de ne plus t'appartenir, ce n'est pas vrai."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je le ressens, si ce n'est pas vrai?"

"Parce que tu as une vision très déformée de toi-même," en cherchant le regard de Dean, qui fixe obstinément le mur, en face de lui. "C'est fréquent, dans ce genre de cas. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut rien faire pour ça, mais tu dois-"

"Je ne veux pas," en la coupant. "Pas de miroir."

"Dean, tu pourrais-"

"Non," catégorique. "Tout ça, et les cicatrices, et… moi. Non, je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne vais pas le faire."

"Tes cicatrices," reprend Charlie, sans insister sur le reste. "Tu acceptes que d'autres personnes les voient?"

Dean finit par lever les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la question. "Oui," dit-il. "Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas qu'on les voit?"

"Alors pourquoi toi, tu ne veux pas les voir?"

"C'est juste… je ne les aimes pas," répond Dean. "Je n'aime pas ce que j'ai fait, et je n'ai pas envie de m'en rappeler."

"C'est juste une raison de plus de te détester."

"Peu importe," en agitant la main, évasivement.

Charlie retient un soupir, pose sa main sur le bureau, près de celle de Dean. "Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit, mais, s'il te plaît, essaie d'y réfléchir, parce que même si ça te semble trop difficile pour le moment, il y a une différence entre ce que tu ne _veux_ pas faire, et ce que tu ne _peux_ pas faire. Je pense que, contrairement à ce que tu dis, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour savoir ce dont tu as besoin. Et tout ce que tu viens de me dire le confirme."

"C'est toi la psy, j'ai compris," en se levant. "Mais ça ne va rien changer au fait que je ne me regarderai pas dans un miroir, parce que c'est moi qui décide."

Il hésite un moment, se mord l'intérieur de la joue, puis penche un peu la tête sur le côté. "Je suis désolé," reprend-il. "Pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas être blessant, et c'est juste… moi, je suis blessé. Et je n'aime pas me souvenir de ce genre de choses."

"Je sais," avec un petit sourire.

.

Dean prend une inspiration, avant de faire quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les stores sont à moitié ouverts, mais il fait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà. Sans allumer la lumière, Dean s'assoit dans le fauteuil, une de ses jambes repliée sous sa cuisse, pose sa main sur la barrière métallique. Et le visage de Benjamin est si détendu. "Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tous les gens qui souffrent autour de toi, hein?" fait-il, la voix très douce. "Ça me semble… paisible. Tu as l'air paisible, et j'espère que tu l'es vraiment. J'aimerais bien l'être, moi aussi, mais en restant conscient, si c'est possible. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas possible, parce qu'il y a tous ces souvenirs que j'ai et qui ne partiront jamais, parce que les souvenirs ne partent jamais, et je ne peux pas changer mon passé."

Dean pousse un soupir, en appuyant brièvement son front contre le métal. "Peut-être que je vais pas y arriver, finalement," un peu bas. "J'ai compris que je ne suis pas censé tout oublier, mais j'ai envie de tout oublier. Je suppose que toi aussi, tu voulais oublier. Bon, c'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air d'être ce qu'il y a de mieux," laissant sa main glisser, jusqu'à se poser sur le matelas, sans toucher Benjamin. "Ça allait… pas trop mal, et puis maintenant, je ne sais pas. Tu crois que ça veut dire que ça n'allait pas? Peut-être. Peut-être que si un miroir peut me faire me sentir si mal, ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème. Il y a un problème. J'ai beaucoup de problèmes, apparemment," souffle-t-il, avant de retenir un sourire. "Tu es un bon psy, tu sais. C'est très facile de te parler, même si j'aurais bien aimé te connaître. Peut-être que tu m'entends un peu. Est-ce que tu entends Violette? Ou alors… est-ce qu'au moins tu sais qu'elle est là? J'espère que oui, et que tu ne crois pas que tu es tout seul. Tu n'es pas tout seul."

Quelques secondes de silence, avant que Dean reprenne, encore plus doucement :

"Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état-là, et je-"

"On a perdu un bébé," l'interrompt Violette, depuis le seuil. "Enfin… j'ai perdu un bébé, parce qu'il était encore dans mon ventre."

Dean se tourne légèrement vers elle, sans répondre, et Violette fait de son mieux pour ne pas détourner les yeux. "Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, et le bébé est juste… mort," reprend-elle, la voix vibrante de quelque chose que Dean reconnaît comme étant de la culpabilité. "On voulait cet enfant depuis tellement de temps, et ça avait été difficile, mais il était là. Je le sentais bouger, donner des tout petits coups de pieds, puis… sept mois. J'étais à sept mois de grossesse."

Violette avance un peu à l'intérieur, sans lâcher Dean des yeux. "Si tu savais comme Benjamin était heureux," dans un souffle. "Il ne voulait pas connaître le sexe du bébé, alors c'était seulement son petit truc. Le bébé, son petit truc. Il l'aimait déjà. Il lui chantait des berceuses, en caressant mon ventre, et je… on était heureux, tous les deux. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, et j'ai tout détruit," en passant sa main sur sa joue. "Je ne sentais plus le bébé bouger, mais je ne voulais pas croire ça. Aux urgences, ils ont dit qu'il était mort, juste comme ça, même si je n'ai pas eu vraiment mal quand je suis tombée."

"Violette, tu n'es-"

"Je n'ai même pas vu que Benjamin avait commencé à boire," en le coupant. "Parce que j'étais tellement occupée à essayer de me reconstruire de mon côté que je n'ai… rien vu. J'étais dans un autre monde, très loin de lui et très loin d'être prête à vivre avec ça. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, c'était largement trop tard, mais j'ai quand même essayé. Je n'ai pas réussi, comme tu peux le voir," avec un vague geste de la main en direction du lit et de Benjamin.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de penser que c'est ta faute?" demande Dean, le ton très doux mais le cœur battant à tout rompre. "Ce n'est pas-"

"J'étais pressée, ce jour-là," en secouant la tête. "J'ai dévalé les escaliers parce que j'étais en retard, et je suis tombée. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Que si j'avais fait attention, le bébé serait là, et Benjamin irait bien."

Dean fronce les sourcils, troublé. "Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être tombée, Violette, je veux dire… ça n'a pas de sens. C'est un accident, et-" avant de s'interrompre, comme brutalement conscient. "C'était un accident. Les accidents arrivent, et ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu comprends?"

"C'est à moi que tu parles, ou à toi?"

"J'ai… je peux nous parler à tous les deux," sans pouvoir retenir un rire nerveux, baissant les yeux sur ses mains. "C'était pas ta faute, et… c'était pas la mienne non plus. Tu es tombée."

"Et toi," fait Violette. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"J'ai freiné," en relevant la tête. "On était dans la voiture, Sam me parlait, et il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité parce que le trajet était court, mais j'ai été obligé de freiner pour éviter une autre voiture. La route glissait un peu. J'ai perdu le contrôle, et on est rentrés dans une barrière, puis Sam… est passé à travers le pare-brise."

Violette s'approche un peu plus, assez pour prendre la main de Dean, qui la serre dans la sienne, les yeux brillants mais quelque chose de tellement moins douloureux dans le creux de sa poitrine quand son cœur bat. Son cœur continue de battre.

"C'était un accident, Dean, un _accident_ , et je-" lâchant doucement sa main. "Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose?"

Hochant la tête, Dean retient son souffle quand Violette soulève son t-shirt pour dévoiler les cicatrices qui courent le long de sa peau, vers le bas de son ventre. "Quand le petit truc est mort, je… j'étais censée accoucher. Les médecins voulaient provoquer l'accouchement," dit-elle. "Mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne voulais pas laisser partir mon bébé, et… j'ai refusé qu'on me touche. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu as quelque chose de mort à l'intérieur de toi? Tu meurs aussi. Très doucement. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour moi, parce que je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'on me disait. Je n'entendais même pas," baissant les yeux pour regarder son abdomen. "C'est Benjamin qui m'a ramenée à l'hôpital quand je me suis évanouie, et je me suis réveillée… sans le bébé. Avec des cicatrices. Je sais que ça fait mal, parce que ça te rappelle ce que tu as fait, ou… ce que tu crois avoir fait."

"On dirait des blessures de guerre," après un instant. "C'est… beau. C'est très beau."

Violette lui adresse un sourire. "Et toi, Dean?"

"Quoi?"

"Tes blessures de guerre," les yeux dans les siens.

Le souffle tellement _bloqué_ , Dean se mord la lèvre, baisse les yeux vers ses poignets, couverts par le tissu de son t-shirt. Hésite un long moment, puis, vaguement, il se dit que si Violette peut regarder les siennes après avoir perdu le petit truc, alors… il peut aussi. Dean peut aussi.

Il remonte ses manches, prend une inspiration qui brise un peu son cœur, puis regarde d'abord le dos de sa main droite, les petites cicatrices qui ressemblent peut-être à des minuscules demi-lunes. Et ensuite.

Les cicatrices sur l'intérieur de ses poignets sont roses, creuses, douces quand il passe sa main sur l'une d'elles. Douces, pas… violentes, pas comme ce à quoi Dean s'attendait. Et il ne pense pas à tout ce sang dans le lavabo, à Castiel et aux larmes sur son visage. Il ne pense pas aux promesses non tenues ou à ce bref instant pendant lequel il a sincèrement cru qu'il allait mourir. "Ça veut dire que j'ai survécu," sans quitter ses poignets des yeux. " _J'ai_ survécu."

"Oui," répond Violette. "Tu as failli mourir, et tu es encore là. Tu es assez fort pour être encore là, parce que c'est ce que tu veux. Et tu vas vivre, et ce n'est pas ta faute. D'accord?"

"Toi aussi, Violette?"

"Moi aussi, j'essaie. J'essaie."

"Alors… oui," en reprenant sa main, avant de se lever pour prendre Violette dans ses bras. "D'accord."

Violette lui rend son étreinte. "D'accord."

"Merci, Violette, je-" en même temps qu'il fait un pas en arrière. "Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu viens de faire pour moi."

"Si, je sais," avec un très doux sourire.

"Merci," répète Dean, embrassant rapidement son front, avant de reculer. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, maintenant. Tu prends soin de toi, Violette, hein?"

"Toi aussi?" reprenant ses mots.

"Moi aussi," lui adressant un sourire, avant de sortir de la chambre.


	33. Plus que tous les mots du monde

**Alors, alors… moi-même, je suis très fière de Dean (c'est étrange, je sais)**

 **Ce chapitre est aussi important pour Dean tout seul (Dean pour seulement Dean) que pour Dean et Cas, ensemble. Pour Cas tout seul aussi, parce qu'il va un peu parler de ce qu'il ressent, vers la fin**

 **Il va se passer encore des choses. Des bonnes choses, des moins bonnes, mais le pire est passé. Ça va aller**

 **Bref, j'arrête parce que sinon, j'en dis trop.**

 **Sinon, je me suis encore fait avoir. Je n'ai même pas écrit la moitié du chapitre 34, quelle catastrophe (mais pas d'inquiétude, je suis inspirée)**

 **Pour ne pas changer : merci**

 **Bisous**

.

Castiel continue de marcher, mais relève les yeux vers Dean quand celui-ci s'approche rapidement de lui. "Dean? Est-ce que tout va-" sans être en mesure de poursuivre parce que Dean l'attrape par la taille, le fait se retourner et reculer contre le mur. Tellement surpris, Castiel lâche le dossier qu'il était en train de lire pour laisser Dean l'embrasser, un peu plus violemment que d'habitude.

Une de ses mains sur sa taille et la deuxième posée sur le haut de son torse, Dean glisse sa langue dans la bouche de Castiel, qui gémit tout contre ses lèvres, sans savoir ce qu'il a le droit de toucher maintenant. Finalement, il attrape le visage de Dean pour le rapprocher un peu.

Le baiser se fait plus appuyé, mais Dean recule, de seulement quelques centimètres, pour le regarder. Et lui adresse un sourire qui fait vibrer tout l'intérieur de leurs cœurs. "Cas?" la voix un peu tremblante.

"Oui, Dean?" sans bouger de contre le mur, le souffle court.

"J'ai dit que j'allais t'aimer pour toujours, tu te souviens?"

"Je me souviens," murmure Castiel.

Dean a un autre sourire, plus doux, et caresse ses pommettes du bout des doigts. "C'est vraiment pour toujours, d'accord?" dit-il. "Je t'aimerai pour toujours et je serai toujours amoureux de toi. Ça ne change pas."

"Ça ne change pas."

"Alors il y aura des tas d'autres rendez-vous, des tas d'autres baisers, et on va beaucoup faire l'amour. On va faire l'amour souvent, si tu veux," sans le lâcher du regard, ses yeux verts si lumineux. "Je vais aller bien, sûrement pas tout le temps, et peut-être que parfois ça n'ira plus du tout, mais il y aura toujours toi et moi, et… je t'aime. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime."

Encore une fois, plus brièvement, Dean embrasse ses lèvres, avant de faire un pas en arrière. "Je vais trouver Charlie, maintenant, parce que… parce que."

"D'accord," avec un sourire.

Dean prend une inspiration, parce qu'il a du mal à ne plus regarder Castiel, et tout ce bleu dans lequel il a envie de se noyer. Il finit par hocher la tête, puis se retourne.

Les deux étages jusqu'en psychiatrie ne durent que quelques secondes, mais Dean sent son cœur battre plus fort quand les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrent. Il fait quelques pas hésitants dans le couloir, puis s'arrête au moment où Charlie sort de son bureau, suivi de Gabriel. "Dean?" fait celui-ci.

"Je voudrais-" se coupant pour faire une pause, les regardant tous les deux. "Je voudrais le refaire. Je voudrais essayer encore. Est-ce qu'on peut… essayer encore?"

"Tu en es sûr?" demande Charlie, surprise.

"Oui," en acquiesçant vivement. "Je veux essayer."

.

"Tu as besoin d'être seul?" demande Charlie en ouvrant la porte.

"Non," et Dean fait quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur de la pièce. "Vous pouvez rester un peu, tous les deux?" avec un regard appuyé en direction de Gabriel, qui hoche la tête.

Dean se place face au plus grand miroir, les yeux toujours un peu ailleurs, puis prend une inspiration. Se retourne. "Je dois seulement me regarder?"

"Oui," les deux en même temps.

"D'accord," avant de faire à nouveau volte-face, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son reflet. "Je suis quand même vraiment super beau," le ton trop léger, détournant encore une fois les yeux.

"Dean," s'exaspère Gabriel.

"Désolé," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Il finit par poser les yeux sur lui-même, le cœur battant parce que ça fait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il s'ignore. Et son visage lui semble une seconde étranger, vraiment… beau et un peu trop, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Dean fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas bouger, se regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il voudrait de toutes ses forces être ailleurs.

Des larmes glissent doucement sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Son cœur bat trop fort, chaque pulsation dans ses veines comme autant de pics douloureux.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que Cas peut venir?" son regard toujours sur le miroir mais vers Gabriel.

"Ça ne fait pas dix secondes," en secouant la tête.

"Mais je-"

"Je sais que c'est difficile, mais Cassie ne peut pas t'aider à faire ça."

"J'ai regardé mes cicatrices, toute à l'heure," souffle Dean. "C'est… je ne sais pas, c'est-"

"Regarde-les encore," l'interrompt Charlie, en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Dean ferme les yeux, hoche la tête, puis remonte ses manches assez pour exposer ses poignets. Il caresse doucement les cicatrices, baisse la tête pour les regarder. "Ça va," dit-il. "Elles sont plus belles que ce que je pensais. Elles sont belles."

Le vert de ses yeux a l'air très vert quand il fait un pas en avant, vers le miroir. Tous les traits de son visage sont tendus, sa légère barbe comme une ombre sur ses joues. Dean passe sa main dans ses cheveux. "J'ai l'air fatigué," en laissant retomber son bras. "Je devrais dormir un peu plus, et je devrais… essayer de prendre un peu plus soin de moi."

Sans savoir exactement à quel moment, Dean relève la tête vers le plafond, des larmes sur le bord de ses cils. Il souffle. "Je n'y arrive pas."

"Prends tout le temps que tu veux," répond Charlie.

"Mmh," en serrant et desserrant successivement les poings. "Je me suis fait beaucoup de mal, et j'ai… et je me sens très mal."

"C'est normal, Dean."

Celui-ci réprime l'envie de s'en aller. Parce que les souvenirs sont tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, et si clairs, presque plus que tous ses rêves.

 _Tu sais ce que tu es, Dean?_

 _Parce que tu m'appartiens. T'as bien compris, Dean? Dean. Dean._

 _La plus belle chose que j'aie faite. Un objet._

 _Ma jolie petite pute. Une coquille vide. Et tu vas regretter d'être si beau, ou alors… est-ce que tu as réellement si peu d'estime pour toi-même? juste un corps qui fait du bien._

Dean serre les dents trop fort, se retourne brusquement. "Je peux me déshabiller?" demande-t-il.

Charlie et Gabriel échangent un regard, puis acquiescent, en même temps, sans poser de question.

Tout aussi brusquement, Dean refait face au miroir.

Retire son t-shirt pour le laisser tomber sur le sol, et… maintenant. Maintenant, Dean a un sourire, parce que son corps n'appartient qu'à ceux qui le regardent. Il se regarde, lui-même, sa peau nue lumineuse sous la clarté trop vive des néons, les courbes de ses hanches et les muscles de son ventre, comme des nœuds et des creux là où il passe doucement le plat de sa main.

Il défait le bouton de son jean, se fige une seconde.

 _Va plus doucement. Obéis, comme tu sais si bien le faire._

La boucle de sa ceinture est froide contre ses doigts, et Dean retire ses chaussures en même temps que ses chaussettes, les balance un peu plus loin, laisse _rapidement_ son jean glisser sur ses jambes. Puis, il se redresse, ferme les yeux, les rouvre une fois debout.

Dean fronce les sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête. Il fait un pas en arrière, puis deux en avant, sans quitter des yeux son reflet.

Hésitant, il tend une main pour le poser sur le miroir. Sur son visage, tant de fois seulement abîmé, puis descend sur ses côtes, tant de fois cassées, et tout son corps trop souvent poussé jusqu'au point de rupture. Dean a envie de hurler qu'il est désolé, tellement _désolé_ d'avoir ressenti autant de haine. D'avoir eu si peu d' _estime_ pour lui-même. Pour tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il voit.

Et Dean regrette une seconde, tout ce temps qu'il a perdu à détester ce que son père a fait. Les marques, les cicatrices, l'empreinte de ses mains là où il n'y a plus que son regard à lui.

Tous les coups, toutes ces fois où Dean n'a fait que subir et laisser faire.

Tout ce que Dean a cru être, ce qu'il a peut-être été et ce qu'il n'est plus.

"Je peux avoir une minute avec… moi?" demande-t-il, sans se retourner, et quand Gabriel et Charlie sortent tous les deux, Dean s'assoit par terre, très près du miroir, ses jambes légèrement écartées et ses deux mains à plat sur le parquet, devant lui. Il prend une inspiration. "Je suis désolé," dans un souffle. "D'être brisé. Mais ça peut guérir, apparemment. Je vais guérir."

Il y a des secondes, et des secondes.

Et des secondes. Pendant lesquelles Dean reste immobile, et les battements de son cœur se calment. Assez pour qu'il se rende compte que la douleur est supportable. _Dean_ est supportable.

.

"Dean?" fait Castiel, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Cas… Tu veux venir un peu près de moi?" avec un léger sourire.

Castiel le lui rend, très doucement, en s'approchant. Il s'assoit derrière lui, croisant son regard dans le miroir. "Tu n'as pas froid?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Cas."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu peux passer tes mains dans mon dos?" répond Dean. "Comme… seulement des caresses, tu sais? Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin que tu effaces. Je sais qu'il y aura toujours des marques, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui me touches. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, Cas?"

"Je pourrais faire… tout pour toi," tendrement, posant sa main droite entre ses omoplates, écartant un peu les doigts, comme pour toucher beaucoup plus, et Dean ferme les yeux. Castiel s'arrête. "Est-ce que… Dean, est-ce que-"

"Est-ce que Liam frappait ici?" en le coupant, rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. "Et mon père… et _ils_ frappaient ici, souvent. Oui," et Dean tressaille quand il sent les ongles de Castiel alors que celui-ci se tend. "Cas? tu ne peux pas être en colère contre tous ces hommes."

"Je suis en colère," souffle tout de même Castiel. "Comment quelqu'un pourrait vouloir te blesser comme ça?"

"Je ne sais pas," sincèrement. "Je ne sais même pas ce qui est pire, en réalité. Ceux qui savaient trop bien ce qu'ils faisaient, ou ceux qui n'y pensaient même pas, et je suppose que… peut-être que les gens sont ce qu'ils sont? Peut-être qu'il y a de mauvaises personnes, comme mon père, et peut-être aussi que peu importe ce que j'aurais pu faire pour le repousser, la manière dont j'aurais pu réagir à tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'aurait quand même fait. Ce n'était pas… ma faute. Pas ma faute."

La main de Castiel recommence à se balader tout contre sa peau, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusque dans le creux de ses reins. "Tu sais, Dean," murmure-t-il. "Ça fait longtemps que tu as commencé à guérir, mais tu n'étais seulement pas encore prêt. Est-ce que tu es prêt, maintenant?"

"Je suis prêt à apprendre," en se laissant aller contre sa main. "Et puis… on va vraiment se marier, toi et moi, tu sais? pas tout de suite, mais un jour, on va se marier."

"Je sais," avec un sourire, caressant le haut de son dos, avant de poser les mains sur sa taille, pour les laisser glisser sur son ventre, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il embrasse sa tempe, alors que Dean cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou. "Un jour, on va se marier."

.

Après ça, ce sont des jours où Dean n'abandonne pas. Des jours plus faciles, parfois difficiles, mais jamais vraiment aussi difficiles qu'avant.

.

Dean respire pour se calmer un peu.

Bon. "Gabriel?" sans entrer.

"Tu passes beaucoup de temps à cet étage, en ce moment," assis derrière le bureau, sans quitter des yeux l'écran de l'ordinateur. "Je peux te trouver une chambre, si tu te plais tant que ça en psychiatrie."

"Très drôle," avant de faire deux pas en avant, pour s'asseoir en face de Gabriel. "C'est juste que je vais beaucoup dans la salle des miroirs, parce que ça me fait du bien."

"Et tu es dans mon bureau pour quelle raison, exactement?" demande Gabriel.

"Tu es un peu en colère contre moi."

Ça ne sonne pas du tout comme une question, et Gabriel se contente de hausser les épaules. "Un peu, c'est vrai."

"C'est pour ça que je voulais… te parler," en posant ses coudes sur le bureau, et ses deux mains sous son menton. "Je veux dire… eh bien… je voulais te parler, parce que c'est vrai que j'ai été stupide de réagir de cette façon, et de te parler sur ce ton… alors… oh, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider un peu, au lieu de m'ignorer?"

"Je ne t'ignore pas," dans un soupir exaspéré. "Mais je ne vais certainement pas t'aider à me faire des excuses."

"Mmh," fait Dean. "J'ai… lu un truc sur internet, tu sais."

"Tu viens t'excuser parce que tu as lu un truc sur internet?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Enfin… oui. Oui et non. J'ai lu que m'excuser auprès des gens que j'ai pu blesser pourrait me faire du bien. C'est thérapeutique. Pour commencer à essayer de me reconstruire. Même si je dois dire que pour l'instant, ça ne marche pas vraiment. Tu pourrais me pardonner, pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose?"

Gabriel a un rire, puis relève enfin les yeux vers lui. "Tu n'es pas doué pour faire des excuses," dit-il. "Je suis vraiment… rancunier, et je suis sûr que tu sais que tu peux être réellement détestable, quand tu as décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Quand tu crois que tu sais tout et que tu te permets d'être insultant, violent, blessant, et… tu veux que je continue, ou tu as compris?"

"Je n'aime pas quand tu es honnête comme ça," marmonne Dean.

"Je n'aime pas quand tu mens," sur le même ton. "Personne n'aime quand tu mens, mais tu le fais quand même. C'est pour cette raison que c'est très difficile de te faire confiance."

"Cas me pardonne, lui, alors-"

"Cassie est amoureux de toi," en le coupant. "Pas moi."

"Mmh," encore une fois. "Ce serait un peu étrange… que vous soyez tous les deux amoureux de moi, tu ne trouves pas?"

Exaspéré, Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel, sans prendre la peine de répondre, et Dean penche la tête. "S'il te plaît, Gabriel," dit-il. "Je suis désolé d'être aussi con, vraiment, je suis désolé, mais je fais beaucoup d'efforts, tu sais? j'ai parlé à Cas de… la personne que j'ai vue dans le miroir, et je me regarde souvent, maintenant."

"Je sais," plus doucement. "Je sais que tu fais des efforts, et je sais que tu te regardes."

"Alors… est-ce qu'on peut redevenir amis?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais plus ton ami, Dean."

.

Dean sursaute quand il sent quelque chose contre sa peau. Il ouvre les yeux pour croiser le regard de Castiel, penché sur lui. "Cas?" légèrement désorienté. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver," en posant un plaid sur lui. "Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici."

"Les miroirs," évasivement.

"Ça te fait du bien?"

"Mmh."

"Tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton lit?" doucement. "Il fait froid, et tu es à moitié nu, et-"

"Ça va," l'interrompt Dean. "Je ne suis pas très fatigué. Je suis bien, ici."

"Tu t'es endormi."

Le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, Dean se redresse, hausse les épaules. "C'est apaisant, d'être ici," dit-il, resserrant le plaid contre son torse nu. "Je me regarde, et j'apprends beaucoup de choses sur moi-même. Par exemple… tu as remarqué toutes ces tâches de rousseur, sur mon visage?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué," avec un sourire, avant de s'asseoir, juste à côté de lui. "J'aime beaucoup."

"Merci," lui rendant son sourire.

"Est-ce qu-"

"Je te demande pardon, Cas," en le coupant, alors que celui-ci hausse un sourcil interrogateur. "J'ai demandé pardon à Gabriel, et maintenant… c'est ton tour. Je te demande pardon d'avoir été si difficile à aimer, si blessant parfois, au début ou un plus tard, et… pardon d'avoir eu autant de mal à te faire confiance. De t'avoir fait du mal, quand c'était volontaire, et aussi quand ça ne l'était pas."

"Dean-"

"Si, Cas," répond Dean. "J'ai fait du mal autour de moi, et j'ai besoin de demander pardon pour ça."

"Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps," en secouant la tête. "Si je t'aime, ça veut dire que je prends tout ce que tu es. Pas seulement ce qui me plaît. Il y a des choses difficiles, des moments où je voudrais être dans ta tête pour pouvoir voir tout ce que tu refuses de me dire, mais je ne regrette pas d'être amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas regretter ça, parce que… tu me crois, Dean, quand je dis que tu es merveilleux?"

Dean réprime un petit rire. "Je veux bien croire que _toi,_ tu me trouves merveilleux."

"C'est déjà bien. C'est mieux."

"Mmh," l'arrière de la tête appuyé contre le mur. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je le suis. Seulement que tu es aveuglé par tout l'amour que tu ressens pour moi."

"Peut-être que je suis légèrement… influencé," admet Castiel, arrachant un vrai rire à Dean, qui se tourne légèrement sur le côté pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne sourit pas, l'expression de son visage à la fois triste et apaisée. Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Dean?"

"Oui?"

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses?" la voix très douce.

"Tu sais, j'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu presque toute ma vie," souffle Dean. "J'ai vécu à travers mon père, à travers Sammy, et même un peu à travers toi. Pas pour moi, pas pour ce que je voulais. Puis quand je me suis retrouvé tout seul, j'étais tout le temps… tellement défoncé que j'avais à peine conscience du monde et du temps," levant un peu les yeux pour croiser le regard de Castiel, dans le miroir. "J'ai vingt-huit ans, et je ne sais pas être moi-même. Ma vie est-"

"Ta vie n'est pas finie, Dean."

Celui-ci soupire, puis change de position, pour se retourner vers Castiel, la tempe contre le mur et les yeux dans les siens. "Tu as déjà eu cette impression d'avoir mille ans?" demande-t-il. "C'est étrange, parce que j'ai… mille ans, mais en même temps, j'ai toujours douze ans. Je suis toujours un enfant. Tu comprends?"

"Je ne sais pas," sincèrement. "Et toi, tu comprends?"

"Pas vraiment, en fait," haussant les épaules. "Je suis un peu cassé, aussi, tu sais… à l'intérieur."

"Je sais."

"Et quand est-ce que c'est censé ne plus faire mal comme ça?" demande Dean, doucement. "Quand est-ce que je suis censé ne plus être si… fragile?"

"Tu es très fort et très fragile en même temps," en attrapant sa main pour caresser sa paume. "Mais quand tu ne seras plus aussi _cassé_ , quand tu auras fini de guérir, pas entièrement parce que c'est impossible, mais suffisamment, tu le sentiras. Tu vas le sentir."

"J'ai envie de le sentir maintenant," baissant les yeux pour regarder leurs mains.

"Je sais," répète Castiel. "S'il y avait une solution miracle, un moyen de t'aider encore un peu plus, je-"

"Tu m'aides déjà plus que personne ne l'a jamais fait."

Le silence ne dure que quelques secondes avant que Dean ne relève la tête, permettant à Castiel de le regarder dans les yeux. "Est-ce que je te suffis, Dean? Est-ce que je vais te suffire?"

"Pourquoi tu penses que tu pourrais ne pas me suffire?" troublé. "Tu es… le seul vrai choix que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Je t'aime, Cas. Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être suffisant?"

Castiel a un sourire, puis lève une main pour caresser sa joue. "Merci."

"Merci?" s'étonne Dean.

"De me rassurer," comme si c'était évident.

"Je suis censé regagner ta confiance, alors je peux te rassurer autant que tu veux."

"J'ai peur pour toi, Dean tu sais?" tristement. "Quand je ne sais pas où tu es, même dans l'hôpital, j'ai peur pour toi. De ce que tu pourrais faire, de quand tu te sens mal. Parfois, j'ai même peur de ce que je vois quand je te regarde dans les yeux."

"Est-ce que tu as peur du moment où on va finir par rentrer à la maison?"

"Oui," répond Castiel. "Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de te laisser seul toute une journée. Ce n'est pas… je ne veux pas ressentir encore une fois ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai cru arriver trop tard pour te sauver. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, et… je ne pourrai pas, Dean. Ne pas savoir si tu es encore en vie ou non, si tu vas m'écouter ou alors décider que tu ne veux plus te battre. Ne me fais plus ça, d'accord? et si tu penses que tu es un danger pour toi-même, dis-le-moi, pour qu'on trouve une solution tous les deux."

"D'accord," dans un souffle, le cœur presque à l'envers.

"Tu promets?"

"Oui, je promets," en acquiesçant. "Je suis désolé, Cas. De tout ce que j'ai pu dire, et de… c'était du chantage, hein? c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle."

Hochant la tête, Castiel laisse retomber sa main qui caressait la joue de Dean. "C'était du chantage."

"Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte, en fait, c'est juste… j'avais peur que tu partes, et je ne savais pas comment te retenir," fait Dean, la tête toujours appuyée contre le mur. "Personne ne m'avait jamais aimé pour seulement moi. Pour ce que je suis, en dehors de mon corps et de ce que… je sais faire avec. Je ne suis même pas sûr que quelqu'un m'ait aimé tout court, d'ailleurs, si ce n'est mon frère, ou ma mère, peut-être," sans le quitter des yeux. "Mais toi, tu m'aimes. Tu m'as aimé avant de me toucher, avant de m'embrasser, même quand je te repoussais. Et ça n'a pas changé quand on a fait l'amour."

"Il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment, Dean," avec un sourire. "Pas de la même façon que moi, mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment et qui tiennent à toi. C'est facile de s'attacher à toi, tu sais."

"Il y a surtout beaucoup de gens sur la liste de ceux à qui je dois faire des excuses."

"Tu as fait une liste?" surpris.

"Bien sûr," l'air sérieux. "Il y a Gabriel et Charlie, d'abord. Toi. Jason, Singer, Richmond, et vraiment un paquet d'infirmiers."

Castiel hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et Dean fait la moue. "Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'à peu près tous les infirmiers m'évitent?" en penchant la tête. "C'est parce qu'avant de te rencontrer, j'étais bien plus agressif que maintenant, et très violent. Je frappais beaucoup. J'ai frappé les médecins et vraiment beaucoup d'infirmiers."

"Et comment est-ce que tu as fait pour ne pas te retrouver en psychiatrie?"

"Singer," répond simplement Dean. "Il n'a jamais voulu me faire interner, parce qu'il pensait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, ou… je ne sais pas. Il me donnait des sédatifs quand j'étais trop violent, et de la morphine pour me faire rester un peu, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Parce que… je ne voulais pas que ça marche. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide et je ne voulais pas m'en sortir," du bout des lèvres. "Mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit d'être aussi violent avec les autres, et je veux m'excuser pour ça."

Le sourire de Castiel n'est vraiment rien d'autre que de la tendresse, alors qu'il se penche pour déposer un minuscule baiser sur la joue de Dean. "Tu es une bonne personne, et j'espère que tu finiras par y croire."


	34. Grandir

**Hey**

 **Dans la construction, ce chapitre ressemble au chapitre 20, sauf que dans celui-là, Dean avance au lieu de reculer**

 **Vers le début, ce que Dean dit à Charlie est très important, à mon sens, parce que c'est à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Cas, même si les sentiments n'ont pas la même nature, et Dean prend enfin conscience de toutes ces personnes qui sont là pour lui. Ça fait du bien**

 **Dean grandit**

 **Ensuite… petite, toute petite minuscule scène de sexe dans ce chapitre. J'ai lu qu'il fallait prévenir, alors je préviens. C'est doux, tout doux**

 **(petit point qui n'a rien à voir, mais je le dis comme ça : je vais supprimer mes deux autres fics à chapitres, peut-être les réécrire, je ne sais pas. J'aime bien tout améliorer. Cette fic-ci est une réécriture, et j'aime beaucoup ce que ça donne, donc… Bref, je raconte un peu trop ma vie)**

 **Encore merci, que ce soit pour les mises en favoris ou les reviews (surtout les reviews, c'est ce que je préfère dans le fait de publier)**

 **Merci beaucoup**

.

Dean enroule le plaid autour de ses épaules, tout en se levant, attrapant son survêtement et son t-shirt sans les enfiler. "On peut dormir en salle de garde?" demande-t-il à Castiel quand celui-ci commence à se diriger vers la porte. "Tous les deux?"

"Je travaille toute la nuit, mais je peux… prendre une pause, si tu veux."

"Mmh," alors qu'ils sortent dans le couloir. "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, pendant cette pause, Castiel?"

"Une douche," répond celui-ci. "Je veux prendre une douche avec toi."

Sans réprimer son sourire, Dean relève la tête au moment où Charlie sort de l'ascenseur. "Tu tombes très bien, Charlie," en accélérant le pas pour arriver plus vite à sa hauteur.

"Je m'attendais à te trouver dans les parages," en s'arrêtant. "Est-ce qu-" se coupant quand Dean la prend brusquement dans ses bras, spontanément, en réalité, l'enveloppant avec lui dans le plaid. "Dean? mais je-" jetant un regard incrédule à Castiel, qui hausse les épaules, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je t'aime, Charlie," souffle Dean. "Beaucoup. Merci d'être plus que ma psy, et merci aussi d'être ma psy, parce que… tu es géniale," posant sa tête sur son épaule. "Je suis désolé d'avoir dit le contraire. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais merdique, vraiment… tu es tout sauf merdique. Et je sais que c'est un peu étrange, de te serrer dans mes bras alors que je suis à moitié à poil, mais est-ce que tu pourrais quand même me serrer aussi?"

"Bien sûr," rit Charlie, refermant ses bras sur lui. "Moi aussi, je t'aime."

"Merci," encore une fois, avant de la relâcher puis de reculer pour se tourner vers Castiel. "Alors, Cas? on va prendre cette douche?"

"On y va tout de suite."

Dean adresse un dernier sourire à Charlie, puis attrape la main de Castiel pour l'entraîner dans l'ascenseur. Castiel passe ses mains dans le dos de Dean, d'abord vraiment doucement, sans être directement en contact avec sa peau, mais finit par glisser tout contre son ventre, pas trop bas mais assez pour que Dean se cambre légèrement contre lui. "Cas," dans un souffle. "On est dans un ascenseur."

"Je ne fais qu'optimiser le temps qu'on a, parce que…" en caressant sa hanche, juste au-dessus de son boxer. "… deux étages, c'est long, tu sais? il peut en arriver, des choses."

Sans rien trouver à répondre, Dean pose sa main sur la sienne, ne s'écarte pas quand les portes se rouvrent, et qu'ils tombent nez-à-nez avec Gabriel, qui hausse un sourcil. "Vous êtes-" se coupant une seconde pour se concentrer sur Dean. "Tu as l'intention de te balader à poil dans l'hôpital encore très longtemps?"

"C'est thérapeutique, monsieur le grand psychiatre," en entraînant Castiel à sa suite.

"Et se tripoter dans les ascenseurs, c'est thérapeutique?" crie Gabriel, n'obtenant qu'un bref signe de la main de la part de son frère, alors que celui-ci disparaît dans la première salle de garde quand Dean le tire à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière eux.

.

Dean laisse tomber le plaid en même temps que Castiel commence à se déshabiller.

"Combien de temps tu as?" demande Dean en entrant dans la douche, complètement nu.

"Quinze minutes, grand maximum," alors que Dean tourne le robinet. "Je voudrais un peu plus, mais-"

"Arrête de perdre du temps, Cas, et viens là," et Castiel attrape la main tendue vers lui, et se glisse à côté de Dean sous le jet d'eau, avant de refermer la porte de la cabine.

Ils se regardent un moment dans les yeux, debout l'un en face de l'autre, et l'eau chaude ruisselle sur tout le corps de Dean, qui pose ses avant-bras sur le haut du torse de Castiel, paumes ouvertes et observe le contraste saisissant des cicatrices sur ses poignets. Il relève la tête. "Tu sais," doucement. "Tu casses mon schéma, tu casses mes repères, tu me bouscules, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça."

Castiel penche un peu la tête sur le côté, et même s'il ne comprend pas tout, il sait que pour Dean, ça veut dire énormément.

Il se penche pour l'embrasser, alors que Dean remonte une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, puis pose la deuxième sur sa taille pour rapprocher leurs bassins, arrachant un gémissement à Castiel. Celui-ci le pousse contre le mur carrelé, toute la douceur du monde dans ses gestes. "Je t'aime," entre deux baisers. "Je t'aime tellement, Dean," en embrassant sa mâchoire, laissant sa main descendre pour enrouler ses doigts autour de leurs deux érections, en même temps. "Je t'aime pour toujours," dans un mouvement de va-et-vient quelque peu désordonné, qui les fait presque crier tous les deux.

Dean pousse un soupir de contentement, laisse tomber son front sur l'épaule de Castiel, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur rempli de tant de chaleur qu'il a l'impression de mourir entre ses bras.

Posant sa main sur la sienne, Dean griffe son dos sans y faire attention, et l'accompagne, un peu plus vite, sans être brutal, seulement… doux. Seulement de l'amour. Et Castiel, de son autre main, s'appuie contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, parce que le plaisir est si violent que tout son corps tremble, ses muscles se tendent, ses reins s'embrasent, encore davantage quand Dean se cambre, le bas de son corps contre lui et ses épaules plaquées contre le carrelage. "Cas… Cas," resserrant sa prise pour les amener, ensemble, vraiment tout au bord. "Je suis… je-"

"Moi aussi," d'une voix à peine audible.

Ils jouissent quasiment au même moment, sans se séparer, et Dean, reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal, a un sourire. "Quelle belle façon d'utiliser quinze minutes," dit-il, avant de tâtonner pour trouver un flacon de shampooing. "Tu en aurais bien encore… au moins cinq? cinq minutes pour moi?"

"Mmh," encore un peu perdu.

"Tu veux bien te retourner?"

Castiel obtempère, puis sourit à son tour quand il sent les mains de Dean dans ses cheveux. "C'est vrai que c'est ce qu'on est censés faire sous la douche."

"Tu aimes?" en ajoutant un peu de shampooing.

"J'aime," fermant les yeux.

"Je vais prendre soin de toi aussi, Cas," reprend Dean. "On peut prendre soin l'un de l'autre, et pas seulement toi de moi," en caressant finalement sa nuque, du bout des doigts, pour descendre entre ses omoplates. "Je t'aime."

.

"Tu ne dors pas?" s'étonne le docteur Singer, alors que Dean s'arrête à sa hauteur, dans le couloir. "Il est très tard."

"Je sais," en levant les yeux. "Mais vous n'êtes pas de garde demain, et c'est maintenant que je voulais vous voir, alors… je ne dors pas," une épaule appuyée contre le mur, à sa droite. "Vous avez deux minutes pour moi?"

"Bien sûr," avec un sourire. "Viens."

Dean le suit jusque dans une salle de soins, puis se hisse sur la table d'examen, alors que Singer reste debout. "Tu m'as évité, ces derniers jours."

"C'est vrai," admet Dean. "Je vous ai évité, parce que… vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, la première fois que je suis entré dans la salle avec les miroirs?" et le médecin hoche la tête. "Évidemment que vous savez. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question, en fait, mais… bref. Je ne voulais pas passer mes nerfs sur vous, alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire du tout. Merci de ne pas avoir essayé de me parler."

"Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois, Dean, tu sais."

"Je sais," acquiesçant, une pause, avant de finalement reprendre. "Vous êtes sur la liste des personnes à qui je veux faire des excuses, et-"

"Tu veux me faire des excuses?" les sourcils froncés.

"Pourquoi vous trouvez ça si étonnant?"

"Ne te vexe pas, surtout, mais tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à t'excuser," répond Singer. "Ton truc, c'est plutôt de marmonner pour faire comprendre que tu es désolé, et de servir des sourires pour amadouer quand tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner."

"Ça, c'est parce que je suis une sale tête de mule," en repliant ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. "Mais j'ai décidé de me reconstruire, et de faire les choses autrement. Je vais faire les choses bien."

"Et de quoi est-ce que tu as besoin de t'excuser auprès de moi?"

"De vous avoir frappé, pour commencer," l'air encore plus sérieux. "La fois où vous avez demandé ce qui m'était arrivé. Je vous ai frappé, et je n'aurais pas dû. Parce que vous êtes médecin, puis… vous vouliez seulement m'aider. J'étais en trop mauvais état pour le voir et pour me rendre compte que j'avais plus besoin d'aide que de drogue. Alors… je suis désolé. Pour ça, et aussi parce que j'ai souvent été injuste avec vous. Je vous ai mal parlé, j'ai été en colère, je vous ai presque détesté, même. Vous pouvez me pardonner pour ça?"

Singer s'approche assez pour s'asseoir. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais quoique ce soit à te faire pardonner, Dean, alors je suppose que ça veut dire que… oui, tu es tout pardonné."

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé que j'avais des choses à me faire pardonner?"

"Il y a ce que tu as dit, et les moments pendant lesquels l'alcool et la douleur parlaient à ta place," doucement. "Là, je sais que c'est toi, parce que tu es sobre, et… en meilleur état, si tu veux parler comme ça."

"Peut-être que l'alcool parlait à ma place, mais l'alcool ne se boit pas tout seul," fait remarquer Dean. "J'ai pris la décision de le boire, comme j'ai pris la décision de me droguer."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche vraiment comme ça, Dean, tu sais. Mais si demander pardon peut t'aider, alors fais-le. Ça t'aide?"

Dean hoche la tête. "Je peux être une nouvelle personne, maintenant," dit-il. "Je peux vraiment être qui je veux, et j'aimerais qu'on ne me voit plus comme quelqu'un d'agressif. Ou comme quelqu'un qui frappe trop facilement, même si je suppose que c'est moi qui me suis donné cette image-là."

"Tu sais à qui tu devrais le plus faire des excuses?" après une seconde. "Garth. Parce que tu lui as cassé le nez, et même s'il n'a pas porté plainte, il a quand même changé de service pour ne plus jamais te croiser."

"Mmh," songeur. "D'un autre côté, il faut dire que tous les infirmiers ont posé la même question, presque chacun à leur tour, alors que… quoi? ils n'ont pas jugé bon de se prévenir les uns les autres? je veux dire, c'est-"

"Dean," en le coupant, les yeux au ciel.

"Oui," plus bas. "Vous avez raison," en descendant de la table d'examen. "Je vais y aller de ce pas."

Singer soupire, réprimant tout de même un léger rire. "Dean, il est deux heures du matin."

"Ah," en s'arrêtant, à vingt centimètres de la porte. "C'est vrai. Demain, ça va?"

"Oui. Demain, ça va."

.

Tout doucement, Castiel referme la porte de la salle de garde, distingue à peine Dean, roulé en boule sous la couverture, les yeux fermés et la respiration très calme. "Dean?" parce que Castiel sait qu'il ne faut pas le réveiller brutalement, mais qu'il ne peut pas non plus seulement s'allonger à côté de lui sans prévenir.

Il s'approche, jusqu'à être assez proche pour poser sa main, délicatement, sur son épaule, mais Dean sursaute et se dégage, reculant contre le mur en se redressant, alors que Castiel reste immobile. "Je ne voulais pas te surprendre," dit-il, alors que Dean reprend son souffle, l'air un peu perdu. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Tu m'as fait peur," la voix très basse, remplie de quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'insécurité. "Et je… quelle heure il est?"

"Six heures," répond Castiel. "Ma garde vient de se terminer."

Dean se tait un instant, cherchant son regard sans vraiment le trouver dans la presque obscurité, percevant seulement sa voix et le bruit régulier de leurs respirations, puis des battements de son propre cœur.

A tâtons, Castiel finit par trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, puis reprend :

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit? tu aurais pu allumer la télévision."

"Je voulais t'attendre," répond Dean, un peu plus détendu mais vraiment pas tout à fait. "Et me prouver que je n'ai pas peur du noir. Ce qui est… faux, étant donné que j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Mais je me suis endormi, alors peut-être qu'on peut dire que c'est pas mal."

"Tu peux avoir peur du noir, Dean," en se redressant. "Tu peux dormir avec la télévision, ou alors laisser la porte entrouverte pour voir la lumière du couloir."

Sans vraiment répondre, Dean se décale un peu plus dans le lit pour lui faire une place. "Tu viens dormir?" demande-t-il, presque timidement, et Castiel acquiesce, se déshabille sommairement, ne garde que son boxer, puis se glisse à côté de lui dans le lit. "Dean?" après une seconde.

"Mmh?" en se retournant sur le ventre, un bras en travers du matelas et le côté de son visage posé dessus.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer d'aller trop vite, tu sais?" les yeux dans les siens, et sa main doucement dans ses cheveux. "On n'efface pas vingt-huit ans à avoir peur… juste comme ça, alors ça va si tu ne te sens pas encore en sécurité, si ça fait encore mal et s'il y a encore des jours difficiles. Ça va si tu as peur. Est-ce que tu as peur?"

"C'est stupide, d'avoir peur," fait Dean. "Je ne suis pas censé avoir peur de quelqu'un qui est mort, ni passer mon temps à sursauter comme ça, ou à être effrayé par… absolument tout."

"Ce n'est pas stupide. C'est normal," en secouant un peu la tête. "Laisse-toi un peu de temps, tu veux bien? Tout ce qui en vaut la peine prend du temps. Guérir suffisamment pour ne plus avoir peur prend du temps, et il n'y a rien que tu sois _censé_ faire ou ressentir, d'accord?"

"D'accord," du bout des lèvres, avant de se rapprocher de Castiel pour poser sa tête tout près de lui. "Tu sais quoi, Cas? la lessive à la lavande me manque beaucoup. Beaucoup."

.

Dean tape doucement contre la porte, et Garth se retourne, les bras chargés de fournitures médicales. L'infirmier a un petit mouvement de recul, alors que Dean fait un pas dans la réserve, sans s'approcher vraiment. "Salut," dit-il, un peu bas. "Je suppose que tu te souviens de moi," alors que Garth se contente de le fixer, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Se raclant la gorge, Dean reprend :

"Je suis venu pour te demander pardon, pour… tu sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé comme je l'ai fait."

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Je suis désolé," répète Dean. "Et… merci de ne pas avoir porté plainte contre moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, en réalité, et peut-être que je t'ai menacé sans m'en souvenir, mais-"

"Tu ne m'as pas menacé," en le coupant. "Enfin, sauf si on peut partir du principe qu'un nez cassé n'est pas déjà une menace suffisante. C'en est une, je crois, et tu sais qu'il a fallu deux opérations pour réparer les dégâts que tu as faits avec tes grosses pattes d'ours? Deux opérations. C'est clairement une menace suffisante."

Dean hausse un sourcil. "Tu parles beaucoup," remarque-t-il.

"Je parle quand je suis nerveux."

"C'est moi qui te rends nerveux?" sans bouger.

"Évidemment que c'est toi qui me rends nerveux," réplique Garth. "Tu es un ours, et moi, je suis une brindille."

"T'as qu'à faire un peu de musculation."

"Tu te fous de moi?" arrachant un sourire à Dean. "Je pourrais essayer de faire de la musculation, comme tu dis, mais ça va juste faire de moi une brindille musclée. Tu trouves que c'est drôle?" alors que Dean réprime un rire. "Tu es venu t'excuser, ou alors-"

"M'excuser," l'interrompt Dean.

"Ouais," en marmonnant. "Ça va. On a qu'à dire que tu traversais une très mauvaise passe, et que ton poing est parti tout seul."

"Et que ton nez est fragile."

Garth ouvre la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu veux que je te dise, Winchester?" l'air sérieux sans vraiment l'être. "T'es un abruti."

"Je sais," soupire Dean. "Mais j'essaie de m'améliorer, et-"

"Dean?" fait une voix derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Dean se retourne, pour tomber sur le docteur Richmond, qui penche la tête, interrogateur, attendant visiblement une réponse.

"Je discute," répond finalement Dean. "Et vous?"

"Tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire à cet étage, n'est-ce pas? Et que tu n'es pas censé te balader tout seul n'importe où et n'importe quand?"

Nonchalamment, Dean jette un coup d'œil à Garth. "Content que les choses aillent bien entre nous," avant de faire quelques pas pour rejoindre le médecin. "Vous non plus, vous n'avez rien à faire à cet étage, parce que vous n'êtes pas… à quel étage on est, d'abord?"

"Cancérologie," en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Voilà. Vous n'êtes pas cancérologue."

"J'ai besoin d'un dossier, et-"

"Je peux venir avec vous?" en le coupant. "Il faut qu'on parle, vous et moi."

Richmond pousse un soupir exaspéré, mais laisse Dean lui emboîter le pas dans le couloir, jusque dans une pièce dont les murs sont tapissés d'étagères et de dossiers classés. "Je suis là-dedans?" curieux.

"Tu n'as pas le cancer," passant son doigt sur une première rangée.

"Ah, oui," reprend Dean, s'avançant un peu pour parcourir les étagères du regard. "Est-ce qu-" se raclant brièvement la gorge. "Est-ce qu'on est en bons termes? je veux dire… par rapport au fait que je vous ai frappé, et insulté, et traité comme si-"

"Dean?"

"Oui?"

"Je suis vraiment sur ta liste?" demande Richmond, amusé, sans se retourner.

"Comment vous êtes au courant, pour cette liste?"

"Je suis au courant, c'est tout," évasivement. "Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, tu sais."

Dean prend une inspiration. "Eh bien… oui… enfin, je veux dire… oui, vous êtes dessus. C'est si étonnant que ça?" faussement agacé. "Je peux bien mettre qui je veux sur cette liste, non? C'est ma liste à moi, alors-" coupé par le rire du médecin. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez?"

"C'est vraiment si difficile que ça, de reconnaître que tu m'aimes bien, Dean?"

"N'importe quoi," marmonne celui-ci.

"Bien sûr."

"Puis vous aussi, vous m'aimez bien," en croisant les bras sur son torse. "Hein?"

"Tu ne voulais pas me faire des excuses?" sans répondre.

"Alors là, vous pouvez toujours courir," avec un rire dédaigneux. "Je ne me suis pas excusé, je vous ai demandé si on était en bons termes, et ça ne ressemble pas du tout à des excuses."

"On est en bons termes, d'après toi?" en attrapant un dossier sur une des étagères du bas, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

"Ça va," haussant les épaules.

Le sourire de Richmond agace Dean autant qu'il lui donne envie de sourire aussi, et le médecin se passe une main dans les cheveux. "J'accepte tes excuses, Dean," dit-il calmement.

"Vous êtes un crétin."

.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi," fait Castiel, sourire aux lèvres et mains dans le dos.

Dean se détache de l'écran de la télévision pour le regarder, penche la tête, sincèrement intrigué. Il essaie de voir ce que Castiel cache, sans succès, parce que celui-ci se décale pour ne pas le laisser faire. "Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment comme à la maison, mais-"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" en le coupant, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

"Tiens," en lui tendant une couverture bleue, que Dean prend. "Je l'ai passée à la machine à laver, et ça sent la lavande, maintenant."

"C'est un peu comme à la maison," répond Dean, serrant la couverture dans ses bras, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Castiel, qui s'assoit doucement sur le bord du lit, alors que Dean baisse le son de la télévision. "Merci, Cas. Et la maison… est-ce que tu as parlé à Charlie, récemment?"

"Oui," attrapant une de ses mains. "Elle viendra probablement en parler avec toi, mais peut-être que sortir de l'hôpital sera envisageable dans… quelques temps. Quand tu seras assez stable."

"Ça ne te plaît pas," devine Dean.

"Ce n'est pas que-" avant de soupirer. "Je ne sais pas. Tu es en sécurité, ici, et ça me rassure de le savoir. Dehors, ce n'est pas pareil, parce qu'il suffit de peu de choses pour que tu-"

"Tu me surprotèges, Cas," sans lâcher sa main. "Peut-être que je n'étais pas prêt à rentrer la dernière fois, mais je vais finir par l'être, d'accord? Je sais que tu as peur, et moi aussi. Mais il y a une vie, dehors, et je voudrais faire… plein de choses. Je veux faire des choses, même si je ne sais pas vraiment exactement encore quoi."

"C'est seulement que je-"

"Que tu penses que je vais replonger, j'ai compris," un peu amer.

"Ce n'est pas… non, Dean," en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas que je pense que tu vas replonger. Il y a seulement… tu sais. J'ai peur. Je suis inquiet. Et si tu ne vas pas bien une fois qu'on sera rentrés? Et si je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider? Et si je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, ou alors si tu mens et que je ne le vois pas et que-"

"Cas," l'interrompt Dean, surpris de le voir perdre son calme. "Cas, eh… regarde-moi," en serrant sa main, très doucement, alors que Castiel obtempère. "Je ne vais pas mentir, et ça va aller. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à t'inquiéter pour moi, ni passer ta vie à me surveiller. Il faut que tu me laisses me débrouiller, d'accord? je dois grandir un peu, et apprendre à me gérer tout seul, à gérer mes émotions au lieu de les ignorer ou de les endormir."

Castiel le regarde un moment dans les yeux, puis semble légèrement se détendre. "D'accord, Dean… d'accord."

.

Dean pousse un soupir en se redressant dans son lit, puis finit par en sortir.

Le couloir est désert, mais il s'aventure quand même jusqu'au bureau des infirmiers, sa couverture bleue sur les épaules et les mains dans les poches du survêtement qu'il porte. "Salut," dit-il, se laissant tomber en face de Jason, qui lui adresse un sourire par-dessus l'écran de l'ordinateur. "Cas est dans les parages?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Il est descendu en radiologie. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je lui demande de-"

"Non. Je voudrais te parler à toi."

"Oh," fait Jason. "Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Dean. Vraiment rien. Tu ne m'as frappé qu'une seule fois, et tu t'es déjà excusé pour ça. Tu ne m'as pas insulté, ou… rien de tout ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu m'aies adressé la parole, alors je ne fais pas partie des personnes que tu as potentiellement blessées."

"Tu ne veux même pas que je sois désolé d'avoir fouillé dans ton casier pour voler ton sirop de grenadine?"

Jason rit. "Tu peux être désolé pour ça, si tu veux," répond-il. "Mais seulement pour ça, d'accord?" alors que Dean acquiesce. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir," en haussant les épaules.

"Tu fais des rêves?"

"Mmh," évasivement. "Oui. Mais ils ne ressemblent plus vraiment à ceux d'avant, et c'est… supportable. Tout est plus supportable, maintenant, et parfois, c'est même bien. Parfois, je me sens vraiment bien. Je ne ressens plus comme… cette tension continue, à l'intérieur de moi, ni de colère ou de vraie culpabilité."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir?" demande doucement Jason.

Après une seconde, Dean change de position sur sa chaise pour s'asseoir en tailleur, et pose ses coudes sur le bureau, l'air hésitant. "Ça va te paraître un peu étrange, ou très étrange, mais ma vie était simple, avant. Je ne pensais pas à ce que je ferai le lendemain et tous les jours d'après, parce que je me fichais d'être en vie en me réveillant. C'était simple, et ça ne l'est plus. Tout est compliqué, et grand, et… effrayant. J'ai toute la vie. Je peux en faire ce que je veux. Et ça fait peur."

"Tu veux savoir, Dean?" simplement. "Moi aussi, j'ai peur. On a tous peur, et personne ne sait vraiment quoi faire ni où aller."

Il fait une pause, avant de reprendre :

"Alors… oui. Je sais que pour toi, c'est plus difficile que pour la plupart d'entre nous, parce que c'est toujours difficile, d'apprendre quand c'est la première fois que tu te sens comme si tu avais le droit de _vivre_. Tu dois tout apprendre, avec un peu de retard, mais ça veut aussi dire que tout peut être un peu plus intense. Tu auras des tas de premières fois."

Dean penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. "J'ai le droit de vivre," dit-il, un peu du bout des lèvres. "Je vais vivre," et les mots sont doux sur sa langue, étrangers mais si _doux_.


	35. Tu crois en Dieu, Dean?

**J'avoue, j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre. Mais c'est toujours important, pour Dean d'une certaine manière, parce que je ne sais plus lequel/laquelle d'entre vous a dit que Violette était le miroir de Dean, mais c'est vraiment exactement ça**

 **Je me souviens qu'il y a une dizaine de chapitres, j'ai dit qu'il n'en restait plus beaucoup, mais on est encore là, et c'est pas fini. Alors. J'ai encore des choses dans la tête, et je n'ai pas envie d'abréger, parce que c'est réellement censé être si compliqué et si long**

 **Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, on va amorcer une avancée en dehors de l'hôpital, moins brutalement que la première fois. Vous verrez**

 **Merci encore de tout mon cœur**

.

Dean relève les yeux vers Castiel quand celui-ci pose un mug devant lui, et l'infirmier lui rend son regard. "C'est de la camomille," dit-il.

"Cas," avec un petit rire. "Sans vouloir te vexer, je peux boire une bouteille de whisky en entier sans m'effondrer, alors si tu crois que je vais dormir avec de la camomille, tu-"

"Mmh," en le coupant. "Si le whisky _passait_ si bien, la camomille ne devrait te poser aucun problème."

Se tournant vers Jason, qui hausse les épaules, Dean pousse un soupir, puis finit par prendre le mug entre ses mains. Il boit une gorgée, en même temps que Castiel passe derrière le bureau pour s'asseoir, sans le lâcher du regard, et Dean prend un air songeur. "C'est…" en grimaçant. "… ah, putain, c'est dégueulasse," arrachant un rire à Jason et un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux à Castiel. "Ça a un goût de feuilles. C'est dégueulasse."

Castiel roule des yeux. "Ça va t'apaiser un peu."

"Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'être apaisé?" en reprenant tout de même une gorgée.

"Tu as presque constamment besoin d'être apaisé, la nuit," répond Castiel. "Je te connais, Dean. Par cœur. Et une camomille ne va pas te faire de mal."

"Ouais," peu convaincu, avant de jeter un regard à Jason, qui étouffe un rire dans sa main, l'air faussement concentré sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi?"

"Rien," amusé. "Bois ta camomille."

"T'as pas des patients à aller voir, des gens à emmerder, Jason?"

"Toi, tu es un patient," haussant les épaules. "Et il est deux heures du matin, on est dans un hôpital, alors les patients dorment, tu sais? tu es le seul à te balader dans les couloirs, et à croire que tu as le droit de rester dans ce bureau."

Dean le fixe un instant, son mug entre les mains. "Je ne suis pas malade, alors je peux me balader dans les couloirs si j'ai envie de me balader dans les couloirs, et puis j'habite ici, alors ce bureau est autant à moi qu'à toi."

"Tu ne vas pas habiter ici éternellement."

"Je sais," en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Castiel, dont les yeux sont baissés sur le dossier qu'il est en train de lire, même si Dean sait qu'il écoute. "Mais en attendant, Jason, je vais rester là tant que je veux."

"Tu as toujours réponse à tout, de toute façon," en soupirant, faussement exaspéré. "Et-" sans pouvoir poursuivre, parce que le bipeur, posé sur le bureau, se met à sonner.

Plus rapide, Dean l'attrape avant lui, puis fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, code bleu?" demande-t-il.

"Donne," fait Jason, saisissant le bipeur, en se levant en même temps que Castiel. "C'est Benjamin."

"Quoi, Benjamin?" en se redressant, avant de poser son mug quand les deux infirmiers prennent la direction du couloir. "Cas?"

Celui-ci se retourne, dans l'encadrement de la porte, alors que Jason est déjà parti.

"Code bleu, ça veut dire arrêt cardiaque."

.

Dean le suit dans le couloir, sans l'écouter quand il lui dit qu'il n'a pas le droit de venir, et Castiel finit par abandonner. "Tu restes dehors," alors que lui-même entre, au moment où le docteur Richmond pose les palettes sur le torse de Benjamin, en même temps qu'il demande à Jason d'aller chercher le docteur Singer, et à Castiel de faire sortir Violette.

Celle-ci, debout près du lit, secoue la tête, sans bouger. "Non," proteste-t-elle, la voix perdue entre le murmure et le cri étranglé. "Je veux rester… je-"

"Violette," la coupe doucement Castiel. "Tu ne peux pas rester. Tu ne peux pas regarder, et tu n'as pas envie de voir ça. Crois-moi. Ne regarde pas."

Et Violette n'a même pas l'air de l'écouter. Elle n'a pas l'air non plus d'entendre l'alarme du moniteur cardiaque qui sonne tellement _fort_ que ce n'est plus qu'un bruit de fond.

"Castiel," s'impatiente Richmond.

"Violette."

"Non!" en criant quand Castiel pose sa main sur son épaule.

Elle se dégage violemment, et Richmond finit par capituler. "Recharge une fois," à l'attention de Castiel, qui obéit, un peu à contre-cœur.

.

Dans le couloir, Dean n'y tient plus, et entre dans la chambre attrapant Violette par le poignet pour la faire se retourner vers lui, même si elle se débat. Il referme ses bras sur elle, et la tient si fort que Violette ne fait plus que trembler contre lui, tout son corps secoué de sanglots. "Ne regarde pas," souffle Dean. "Ne regarde pas," passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tout doucement, les dents serrées quand il croise le regard de Castiel, très brièvement, parce que Dean non plus, ne veut pas regarder.

Il ferme les yeux.

Et c'est… cette fois-là, où son cœur à lui ne battait plus.

C'est à quel point il ne veut pas mourir.

Et Violette, son corps si réel contre le sien, les larmes qui glissent sur son visage, son étreinte presque douloureuse, sa voix en mille morceaux quand elle répète qu'elle n'est pas prête, que ça ne peut pas arriver maintenant. Qu'elle n'est pas _prête_. Qu'elle croyait l'être, mais qu'elle ne l'est pas.

"Je sais," au moment où Richmond choque Benjamin une dernière fois.

Le moniteur s'arrête, un court instant, puis repart. Régulièrement. Le médecin souffle, repose les palettes, les yeux toujours fixés sur le moniteur, alors que Violette ne bouge pas.

"Tu entends?" reprend Dean. "Ce bruit, ça veut dire que Benjamin est encore en vie, d'accord? il est vivant," sans la lâcher, alors que sa voix est la seule à résonner dans la pièce. "Je sais que ça fait mal et que tu n'es pas prête. Je sais. C'est insupportable. Tu ne seras… jamais prête, parce que tu ne peux pas être prête pour ça, mais je te promets que ça finira par être… au moins un tout petit peu moins dur. Je promets, Violette."

Dean prend une inspiration, puis rouvre les yeux. Le temps semble suspendu, et Castiel le regarde, debout, son visage comme un mélange d'amour et de fierté, en même temps que Richmond se contente de pencher la tête, l'expression tellement moins dure qu'à l'habitude. Plus compréhensive.

Doucement, Dean commence à reculer, mais Violette s'accroche plus fort à lui quand ses jambes ont l'air de céder, et Dean la soulève quasiment. "Ça va," dit-il. "Je te tiens. Je te tiens. Tu veux t'asseoir?"

"Oui," presque inaudible, mais suffisamment fort pour que Dean la soutienne un peu plus jusqu'à la faire asseoir sur le fauteuil, attrapant ses deux mains en s'agenouillant pour être toujours à sa hauteur.

Les lèvres de Violettes tremblent, ses yeux brillants et presque fuyants, alors que son regard passe de Dean à Castiel, à Richmond, pour revenir sur Dean. "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant?" murmure-t-elle. "Benjamin va mourir, et je n'ai pas dit au revoir. Il ne sait pas que je suis désolée. Il… il va mourir."

Dean se tourne légèrement pour adresser un regard au médecin, puis caresse les mains de Violette, les recouvre avec les siennes. Il respire une fois, avant de répondre :

"Benjamin va mourir, c'est vrai," très bas. "Et ça va laisser des marques sur toi, d'autres blessures, des cicatrices peut-être plus profondes que celles que tu as déjà, mais… tu me fais confiance, Violette?" et celle-ci hoche la tête sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. "On survit. Tu vas survivre à ça, même si ça fait mal au point de vouloir mourir. Ça fait tellement mal que tu as l'impression de ne même plus sentir ton cœur, d'être brisée et… _écorchée_ de l'intérieur, et… je sais. Pendant un temps, tu ne vas faire que survivre, sans le vouloir, respirer sans y arriver, simplement parce que c'est mécanique et que c'est ce qu'on est supposés faire. Sans comprendre pourquoi toi, tu es en vie alors que Benjamin ne l'est plus, et tu vas te sentir comme si tu n'avais pas vraiment le droit d'être là, mais ça va finir par aller mieux. Ça va devenir supportable, et tu pourras respirer sans te noyer, et peut-être avoir envie de vivre. Dans un moment, probablement un très long moment, ou ce qui va te sembler durer une éternité, je te jure que ça ne fera plus aussi mal, même si tu ne me crois pas pour l'instant," les larmes aux yeux. "Ça fera moins mal, mais ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, parce que c'est gravé en toi, comme une brûlure, qui te rappellera constamment que tu aimes quelqu'un qui est mort, et que c'est plus dur que n'importe quoi d'autre," tout en faisant de son mieux pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. "Voilà, Violette. Voilà ce qui va se passer maintenant."

"Tu sais… je… j'ai-" sa voix saccadée parce que Violette essaie d'étouffer les sanglots, de réprimer les larmes qui roulent quand même sur ses joues. "Je suis en train de mourir, Dean. A l'intérieur."

"Je sais," le cœur aussi pulvérisé.

Violette tourne lentement la tête pour regarder Benjamin, lâchant une des deux mains de Dean pour en poser une sur le matelas. "Tu crois qu'il a peur?" finit-elle par demander. "Tu crois que Benjamin a peur de mourir?"

"Peut-être qu'il sent que tu es là," plus doucement. "Et… même s'il ne sent plus rien, il n'est pas tout seul. Toi non plus. Toi non plus, parce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, l'autre jour? Tu as dit… on sauve les gens qui veulent et qui attendent d'être sauvés."

.

Dean s'appuie contre le mur, dans le couloir, garde les yeux ouverts pour croiser le regard du docteur Singer quand celui-ci entre dans la chambre, au moment où Castiel en sort. "Dean?" restant à un mètre de celui-ci. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Non," sans détourner les yeux. "Mais tu le sais déjà, alors pourquoi tu poses la question?"

"Parce que ça fait du bien de le dire."

"Pourquoi… Cas, pourquoi ce genre de choses arrive?" l'air perdu. "Pourquoi il faut toujours souffrir et pourquoi tout est toujours si difficile, et long, et froid? Et pourquoi Benjamin meurt, hein? je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Sammy est mort? Ça n'a pas de sens, et ce n'est pas… juste. Ce n'est pas juste," en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Tu sais… tu sais à quoi la vie de Violette va ressembler, maintenant? Du vide. Sa vie va ressembler à du vide comblé par de la douleur, et tout ça pour… quoi? On ne peut rien faire. On ne peut jamais rien faire, parce que… je sais. _Les choses sont comme ça_ , et-" dans un vague sanglot étranglé, alors que Castiel s'approche pour le serrer contre lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Cas? Si tout ne se résume qu'à subir et regarder les autres mourir en attendant de mourir aussi? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean," souffle Castiel, la main dans ses cheveux. "Je voudrais pouvoir répondre à tes questions, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas."

Pendant un moment, Dean ferme les yeux, immobile, puis finit par prendre une inspiration douloureusement brûlante, pour trouver le courage de faire un pas en arrière. Il essuie ses joues. "Je vais aller chercher du thé pour Violette, maintenant, parce que si je ne me concentre pas sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je vais… oh, j'ai envie de boire. Cas, j'ai envie de boire."

"Respire," en posant ses mains sur ses joues, attrapant son regard. "Tu respires, Dean?"

"Je respire," en serrant les dents.

"Ça va passer. Tu peux gérer ça, et ne pas boire."

"Si je n'y arrive pas?"

"Tu y arrives, là," répond Castiel, tout en caressant ses pommettes. "Tu y arrives, et… Dean, ce que tu as dit à Violette. Ta manière de lui parler. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux faire du bien? Tu as ça en toi, et c'est presque un don. C'est tout ce que tu pourrais faire pour les autres, pour toi-même. Le bien autour de toi. Tu comprends?"

"D'accord. D'accord," sans vraiment savoir à quoi il répond. "Et le thé, tu crois que ça peut lui faire du bien?"

"Ça va lui faire du bien de savoir que tu es là pour elle."

"D'accord," encore une fois, alors que Castiel laisse retomber ses bras. "Je vais chercher du thé. Est-ce que je dois descendre, ou alors je-"

"Il y a une machine dans le bureau des infirmiers," doucement. "Je peux te montrer comment ça marche, si tu-"

Dean secoue la tête. "Je vais trouver tout seul," le coupe-t-il, avant de le contourner pour avancer dans le couloir, jusque dans le bureau des infirmiers. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il se laisse tomber sur une chaise, les coudes sur le bureau et la tête dans les mains. Respire le plus doucement possible, même si son cœur craque un peu. Il peut gérer ça. Il peut gérer ça. Il se relève, s'approche de la machine, ne se rend pas compte qu'il pleure en même temps qu'il appuie sur plusieurs boutons au hasard, puis tape dessus quand ça ne marche pas. "Putain de merde," marmonne-t-il.

"Il y a des manuels d'utilisation, Dean, tu sais," fait Gabriel depuis le seuil.

Dean lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Peut-être, mais ça fait du bien de taper dessus," répond-il, essuyant ses joues avant de se retourner complètement pour lui faire face. "C'est Cas qui t'a dit de venir me parler?"

"Il a seulement dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien," l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Ça va… aller. Ça va aller."

"Tu as envie de laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas?" sans aucune trace de reproche dans la voix.

"Si par _laisser tomber,_ tu entends me bourrer la gueule, alors, putain… oui," en détournant les yeux. "Putain, j'ai envie de laisser tomber."

"Est-ce que tu vas le faire?"

"Non," souffle Dean. "J'ai envie de laisser tomber, là, maintenant, mais j'ai compris que c'est passager. Je ne me sentirai plus aussi mal demain, et peut-être que dans trois jours, ce sera pire, et ça ira un peu mieux ensuite. C'est juste… tu vois comme je suis instable? Mes émotions sont en vrac, _je_ suis en vrac, et… et merde, cette machine ne marche même pas."

Gabriel penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis s'approche, assez pour prendre une tasse, et appuyer sur un bouton. "Voilà," reprend-il. "Tu vois?"

"Ça ne change pas grand-chose au fait que Benjamin va mourir aujourd'hui."

"Rien ne peut changer ça," reculant d'un pas pour être à une distance raisonnable. "Tu te sens impuissant parce que tu l'es, Dean, et c'est difficile à accepter, je sais. Mais je sais aussi que, plus que moi, plus que Cassie… tu es capable de comprendre ce que Violette est en train de traverser. Tu comprends, et ce n'est pas juste des mots en l'air qu'on prononce parce qu'on croit que ça fait du bien. Alors, Dean," les yeux plantés dans les siens. "De quoi est-ce que tu aurais eu besoin, toi? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé qu'on fasse pour toi quand Sam est mort?"

.

"Tu veux bien de moi?" demande Dean, sans vraiment entrer, un pied à l'intérieur, un pied dans le couloir.

Violette acquiesce, puis se redresse, sans ouvrir la bouche. Elle replie ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur dans le fauteuil, alors que Dean s'approche pour poser une tasse de thé sur la tablette près du lit, puis se baisse pour être à sa hauteur et poser sa couverture bleue sur les jambes de Violette. "Ça sent encore la lavande," dit-il, sans se relever. "C'est une de mes odeurs préférées, parce que c'est doux et ça fait du bien. Ça sent la maison," avant de faire un geste en direction de la tasse. "Le thé à la menthe. Ça aussi, ça fait du bien. C'est apaisant."

Et Violette attrape presque violemment son avant-bras quand Dean commence à reculer. "Reste," sa voix tellement _cassée_. "Je t'en prie. Reste. Ne me laisse pas, Dean."

"Je ne te laisse pas," en tirant le deuxième fauteuil juste à côté du sien.

Il s'assoit, cherche le regard de Violette qui l'évite et attrape le thé.

Le silence dure un certain temps. Vraiment longtemps. Puis, finalement, Violette se tourne un peu. "Tu crois en Dieu, Dean?"

"Parfois," après une seconde. "Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de croire en Dieu quand ma vie n'a pas souvent été autre chose qu'un enfer," sans pouvoir retenir un petit rire nerveux. "Je crois en Dieu quand j'espère que Sam est au paradis, et c'est… un peu plus supportable."

"J'espère que Benjamin aussi ira au paradis," répond Violette. "Et comme ça, le bébé… il ne sera plus tout seul."

Dean ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, le cœur en travers de la gorge. "Il ne sera plus tout seul," répète-t-il quand même.

"Quand est-ce que… Dean, quand est-ce qu'on s'en remet?" la voix qui tremble si fort. "Est-ce qu'on s'en remet?"

"Je te le dirai quand je le saurai."

"Tu sais, je… je suis-" se coupant pour prendre une brève inspiration. "Excuse-moi de te faire souffrir, Dean. Je suis désolée. Je vois bien que je te fais ressentir ce que tu ne veux plus ressentir, et… je suis désolée. Tu allais mieux, et maintenant-"

"Je vais mieux," l'interrompt Dean. "Il y a des moments difficiles, comme maintenant, où je recule un peu, mais j'ai fait des tas de progrès, ces dernières semaines. Je vais mieux, Violette, et arrête de t'excuser."

"Mais je-"

"Violette," encore plus doucement. "Et si… tu veux parler de Benjamin? Peut-être que tu… veux parler de lui. Je peux écouter."

Violette le regarde un moment dans les yeux, et Dean se passe une main dans les cheveux. "Quand Sam est mort, je… j'avais peur de l'oublier," dit-il. "Et je voulais parler de lui constamment. Je voulais crier, même. Mais je n'avais personne à qui dire tout ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais tout seul, et je lui parlais. Je parlais à Sammy, à voix haute, pour que lui non plus, il ne s'oublie pas. Alors… je me dis que, peut-être, toi aussi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, alors-"

"Tu sais ce que Singer m'a donné?" en se penchant pour récupérer une feuille de papier, posée sur la tablette. "C'est un ordre de ne pas réanimer. Et… je suis censée signer ça, pour laisser Benjamin mourir. Je suis censée décider que sa vie est terminée, qu'on ne veut plus se battre, et que tout ça…" englobant la chambre d'un vague geste de la main. "Que tout ça a assez duré. C'est sa vie, mais c'est moi qui vais décider que tout ça a assez duré. Parce que personne ne pense à ce que Benjamin voudrait, ou alors… à ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir faire de sa vie. Et je croyais être prête, sincèrement, je croyais qu'il était juste… déjà mort, mais… oh, regarde-le. Il est beau. Aussi beau qu'avant, et il respire, son cœur bat, et il est _vivant_. Comment je pourrais accepter de le laisser tomber?" en secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas _encore_ le laisser tomber. Je ne peux pas le laisser toucher le fond. C'est ce que j'ai fait, tu sais? J'ai abandonné Benjamin, et je l'ai laissé souffrir et boire parce qu'il ne savait plus comment vivre autrement. Je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai pas fait attention, parce que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi."

"Tu savais comment vivre, toi?"

"Non," fermant brièvement les yeux. "Je ne sais toujours pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire et je ne sais pas si je peux survivre. Je ne sais pas si je veux survivre," à mi-voix. "J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie avec Benjamin. Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis… tellement de temps. Je l'aime et je suis obligée de le regarder mourir, alors… tu sais ce que je pense, Dean? Dieu n'existe pas. Il ne peut pas exister et laisser ça arriver. Ça ne peut pas être possible."

Tout doucement, Dean attrape sa main, puis l'ordre de ne pas réanimer que Violette tient toujours, pour le reposer sur la tablette. "Tu n'es pas obligée de penser à signer ça maintenant, ou jamais, si tu ne veux pas prendre cette décision," dit-il. "La vie de Benjamin n'a pas assez duré, et je sais… ce n'est pas juste," avant de se lever, l'entraînant avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

" _Tu_ fais," en baissant la barrière métallique du lit, attrapant la couverture bleue restée sur le fauteuil. "C'est encore Benjamin. Je ne sais pas pour encore combien de temps, mais c'est Benjamin, pour l'instant, alors… allonge-toi. Tu veux bien t'allonger?"

"A côté de lui?" alors que Violette a l'air si _petite_.

"Oui."

Violette le regarde un moment dans les yeux, puis finit par obtempérer. S'allonge contre Benjamin, tandis que Dean replace la couverture sur elle, le plus délicatement du monde. "C'est comme ça que tu peux dire au revoir," laissant sa main s'attarder dans son dos. "Ce ne sera jamais assez, mais tu peux prendre du temps avec lui. Je ne sais pas non plus si Dieu existe, mais je peux prier pour que Benjamin sente que tu es là. Et… lâche prise, Violette. Ne fais pas ce que j'ai fait, moi. Ne refoule pas tout au fond de toi. N'essaie pas de lutter contre la douleur, parce que… la ressentir en entier et lâcher prise, c'est la seule manière de ne pas t'autodétruire."

Tout doucement, Dean se penche pour embrasser la tempe de Violette, qui reste silencieuse, puis sort de la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte. Il lève une main à l'attention du docteur Singer quand celui-ci s'approche. "Vous n'allez pas entrer."

"Je ne vais pas… quoi?" surpris.

"Pas de médecins, et pas d'ordre de ne pas réanimer, parce que ce n'est pas de ça dont Violette a besoin," répond Dean. "C'est elle et Benjamin, maintenant."

"Je dois faire un examen, et au moins-"

"Il va mourir," en le coupant. "Alors quelle importance si sa tension est trop basse, si son cœur bat moins vite ou s'il a des lésions cérébrales? Quelle importance? Benjamin va mourir, et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Moi non plus, et personne ne peut rien y faire, sauf peut-être aider Violette à survivre avec ça. Ce qui est… presque impossible, en réalité, alors vous n'allez pas entrer."

Singer hausse un sourcil, ouvre la bouche, mais Dean le devance. "Si je dois rester là, devant cette porte, pour m'en assurer, je vais le faire," précise-t-il.

"Très bien," répond finalement le médecin. "Je repasserai dans… trente minutes. Ça te va?"

"Oui," avant de l'attraper par le bras quand Singer se retourne. "Attendez… je… attendez. Est-ce que Benjamin souffre? Est-ce qu'il ressent de la douleur?"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean," doucement. "On ne peut pas vraiment le savoir, mais… tout le corps de Benjamin est trop abîmé pour qu'il puisse atteindre un état de conscience suffisant pour se réveiller, même si on arrêtait de lui donner de la morphine, alors ça peut vouloir dire qu'il n'est pas non plus capable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Mais on ne peut pas savoir avec certitude."

"Alors peut-être qu'il souffre?"

"Je ne sais pas," répète Singer.

Dean serre les poings en fermant les yeux. "Vous êtes médecin, mais vous ne pouvez même pas-" reprenant son souffle pour essayer de se contrôler du mieux qu'il peut, réprimant un rire nerveux. "Je voudrais bien de la morphine, moi aussi."

"Ça, je sais."

"Vous savez ce qui vous arrange, hein?" le ton trop froid, avant de contourner le médecin pour s'éloigner dans le couloir.

.

"Toi, tu crois en Dieu?"

Dean relève la tête pour croiser le regard du docteur Richmond. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?"

"Tu es assis dans la chapelle de l'hôpital," fait remarquer le médecin, en se glissant sur le banc, juste à côté de lui.

"Comment vous m'avez trouvé?" sans répondre à sa première question.

"Je ne t'ai pas trouvé," répond Richmond. "J'aime bien venir ici quand je ne me sens pas bien."

Dean lui jette un léger coup d'œil. "Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?"

"Quand les patients meurent, c'est un échec," alors que le bout de ses doigts tape contre le dossier du banc devant lui. "Je me sens vraiment impuissant, parce que… tu sais, parfois, je me demande pourquoi faire autant d'études, de recherches, si finalement on ne peut rien faire. Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu insensible, parfois, mais je ne montre pas, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir de la compassion, parce que-"

"Vous en avez," l'interrompt Dean. "De la compassion, je veux dire. Vous avez de la compassion, c'est juste… vous voulez que je vous dise? vous êtes handicapé des sentiments."

"Toi aussi?"

"Moi aussi," en acquiesçant, se laissant légèrement aller en arrière.

Il y a un silence, puis Dean prend une grande inspiration. "Est-ce que vous parlez à Dieu?" demande-t-il.

"Pas vraiment," en secouant la tête. "Et toi?"

"Non. Je parle à mon frère," le regard droit devant lui. "Sammy est forcément quelque part. Le paradis, ou… peu importe. Peu importe comment on appelle ça, parce que je me dis juste que les gens ne peuvent pas seulement arrêter d'exister, ne plus être là… seulement comme ça. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire? Vous aviez une sœur, alors-"

"Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai raconté?" presque surpris.

"Bien sûr," fait Dean. "Je me souviens de Leïla."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire," répond finalement Richmond. "Mais je ne parle pas à Leïla, parce que… c'est un bébé. C'est un bébé pour toujours," le ton vraiment beaucoup plus bas que d'habitude. "Mais peut-être que Sam t'entend, et peut-être que-"

"Ou peut-être que non, et peut-être que tout ça, ce sont juste des conneries que je me raconte parce que je ne sais pas comment vivre dans un monde dont mon frère ne fait plus partie."

Le médecin lui adresse un bref regard. "Peut-être," dit-il. "Ou peut-être pas."

"Je suis venu ici parce que j'ai dit à Violette que je pouvais prier pour elle, mais je ne-"

"Tu fais déjà énormément de bien à Violette," en le coupant.

"Du bien?" avec un rire amer. "Je n'ai fait que lui dire qu'elle allait souffrir le martyr et vouloir mourir. J'ai dit qu'elle ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais."

"Tu as dit la vérité," sans se retourner vers lui. "Tu as répondu à ses questions pour qu'elle comprenne, et je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé qu'on te dise tout ce que tu lui as dit, parce que c'est ce que tu aurais eu besoin d'entendre. Benjamin va mourir, et on ne peut pas dire à Violette que ça va aller, que ce sera facile ou que c'est seulement un mauvais moment à passer."

"Je voudrais faire plus pour elle, parce que Violette en a fait beaucoup pour moi."

"Singer m'a dit que tu l'avais empêché d'entrer dans la chambre, toute à l'heure," reprend le médecin.

Dean hausse les épaules. "Parce que Gabriel m'a dit de faire ce que j'aurais aimé qu'on fasse pour moi, et c'est ce que j'ai fait," avant d'être coupé par le bipeur de Richmond, qui les fait sursauter tous les deux, et Dean l'attrape pour lire dessus. "C'est code bleu," murmure-t-il.

"Ça veut dire-" tout en se levant.

"Je sais ce que ça veut dire."

.

L'alarme du moniteur semble résonner si fort, jusque dans le couloir, et Dean hésite, reste sur le seuil quand Richmond entre.

Violette ne le regarde même pas, accrochée à l'avant-bras de Benjamin, les joues inondées de larmes silencieuses, et le médecin jette un coup d'œil au moniteur, l'air plus que soucieux. "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le ramener, et je… il ne va pas supporter d'être choqué une deuxième fois," dit-il, alors que Castiel et Jason entrent en même temps. "Violette? Est-ce que tu veux que j'essaie? C'est ta décision d'arrêter l'acharnement thérapeutique, et tu peux… décider."

"Je ne-" cherchant d'abord le regard de Jason, plongeant dans celui de Castiel, avant de finalement tomber sur Dean, qui ne sourit pas. Dean ne sourit pas, se contente de rester immobile, et l'espace d'une seule seconde, il y a… le silence. Le silence, parce que Violette n'entend plus cette alarme assourdissante, ni même les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

"Violette," reprend Richmond. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

Mais Violette ne bouge pas, paralysée par quelque chose qu'elle a l'impression de ne même plus ressentir, et son regard sur Dean se fait plus insistant. Celui-ci s'approche, sans rien dire, et prend sa main pour la guider vers le visage de Benjamin. "C'est lui que tu dois regarder. Pas moi," dit-il. "Tu vas savoir quoi faire si tu le regardes."

"Est-ce qu'il a mal?" la voix cassée. "Est-ce que ça lui fait mal?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire."

Violette se retourne un peu, pose sa main sur l'arête de la mâchoire de Benjamin, murmure des _'je suis désolée'_ et des _'je t'aimerai toujours,'_ puis relève la tête vers Richmond. "Ne faites rien," souffle-t-elle, en attrapant l'ordre de ne pas réanimer pour le signer sans avoir l'air de le voir. "Ne faites rien du tout."

Dean lève une main pour éteindre le moniteur, juste derrière lui.

Le vrai silence. C'est ça, qui est assourdissant.


	36. Tout ce qui a du sens

**Alors, alors, alors. La décision que j'ai prise pour Violette a été mûrement réfléchie, et c'est ce que je pense être le mieux, à la fois pour elle, à la fois pour Dean. Mais elle ne disparaît pas, bien sûr**

 **Ce chapitre est une légère transition, et aussi un moyen de donner plus de… profondeur? Est-ce qu'on dit comme ça? On va dire ça comme ça. Donc, plus de profondeur à Castiel, et plus tard, c'est ce qui va aider Dean à franchir une dernière étape. Je n'en dis pas plus là-dessus**

 **Dean va bientôt rentrer à la maison. Très bientôt. Et… bon, ce ne sera pas vraiment facile, mais ça va aller**

 **Voilà, je vais arrêter de parler, parce que, comme toujours, j'en dis beaucoup trop**

 **Je vous remercie encore (encore) beaucoup (beaucoup)**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

 _2 jours plus tard_

Timidement, Dean tape contre la porte. "Salut," fait-il.

"Salut," répond Violette, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Il y a des tas de choses que j'avais apportées, dans cette chambre," haussant les épaules, ses mains toujours dans le sac qu'elle est en train de remplir. "Pour que Benjamin ne se sente pas trop comme s'il était à l'hôpital. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison de venir ici, alors… voilà."

"Violette…" doucement.

"Ça va, Dean," dit-elle, sans le regarder. "On survit, pas vrai? C'est ce que tu as dit. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je suis censée faire, mais… je vais partir, tu sais? Pour survivre."

Dean reste appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. "Où est-ce que tu as envie d'aller?" demande-t-il simplement.

"Je n'ai _envie_ d'aller nulle part, en réalité, si ce n'est… je ne sais pas. Au paradis?" en se passant les deux mains sur le visage. "Mais ce n'est pas possible, alors je vais… ça non plus, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je vais aller là où les gens ont besoin d'aide. Faire de l'humanitaire, c'est bien, ça, non?"

"Je ne sais pas, Violette, je-" au bord des larmes.

"Tu sais ce qu'on va dire?" en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, attrapant sa main pour la serrer. "Tu vas vivre ta vie, je vais vivre la mienne, et je viendrai à ton mariage. Si je viens à ton mariage, ça voudra dire que j'aurai gagné. Si je viens à ton mariage, ça voudra dire que _tu_ auras gagné. On aura gagné, et on sera toujours en vie et assez forts. Tu comprends, Dean?"

"Tu vas vraiment… partir?"

"Oui," en acquiesçant. "J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de ne plus voir cette ville, cet hôpital. C'est ce que tu as fait, toi aussi. Tu as déménagé ici quand ton frère est mort."

"Oui, et ensuite, je me suis drogué, et j'ai-"

"Je ne vais pas me droguer," en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai même pas envie de boire, parce que… à quoi bon? l'ivresse ne dure pas pour toujours, et Benjamin sera toujours mort, quoique je fasse."

Dean la regarde un moment dans les yeux, puis finit par hocher la tête, même si c'est un peu à contre cœur. "Tu m'appelleras?" d'une voix plus petite que ce qu'il avait prévu. "Est-ce que je pourrai quand même te parler, par téléphone, ou alors-"

"Bien sûr," en le coupant. "Bien sûr, Dean. Je t'appellerai toutes les semaines. Tu continues de guérir ici, pendant que je… guéris un peu ailleurs. Loin. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus là," avant de le serrer contre elle, tellement doucement. "Tu prends soin de toi?"

"Toi aussi, Violette?"

"Moi aussi."

Lui rendant son étreinte, Dean dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux, le plus doux du monde, tout en le serrant un peu plus contre lui, et Violette a un léger soupir. "Tu avais raison, Dean," dit-elle. "Rien n'a de sens, et tout est mécanique. Est-ce que c'est encore le cas pour toi? Est-ce que c'est mécanique?"

"Non," sincèrement. "Ce n'est plus mécanique. Ça a du sens."

.

"Dean?" doucement, en s'approchant.

"Oui?"

"Tu ne dors pas?"

Dean se redresse sur les coudes. "Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, Cas," fait-il remarquer. "Je ne dors pas. Je suis juste… ici."

"Pourquoi tu restes en salle de garde?" en s'approchant assez pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"Parce que personne d'autre que toi ne pense à venir me chercher ici," en se rallongeant sur le dos, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, attrapant la main de Castiel pour la poser sur son ventre.

"Tu ne veux pas être trouvé?" demande Castiel. "Ça fait déjà presque deux jours que tu ne fais que rester là."

"Ça fait presque deux jours que Violette est partie, et quatre que Benjamin est mort," simplement. "Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être trouvé, c'est juste… si. Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas être trouvé," en caressant sa main en même temps. "Je me sens très vide et très triste, et ça ne passe pas. J'attends que ça passe."

Castiel semble réfléchir une seconde, et pose son téléphone sur la table de nuit. "Est-ce que je peux m'allonger et attendre que ça passe avec toi?"

"Mmh," l'approbation dans sa voix, en se décalant légèrement, alors que Castiel s'allonge sur le dos, son épaule touchant celle de Dean, qui ne dit rien pendant un certain temps.

Sa main finit par trouver une nouvelle fois la sienne, puis Dean se redresse, se retourne, et se penche, assez pour embrasser Castiel sur les lèvres. D'abord très doucement, puis Castiel répond à son baiser, sans bouger, se laissant embrasser, alors que Dean se redresse encore un peu plus pour s'asseoir, à califourchon sur son bassin.

"Dean…?" entre deux baisers, hésitant, sans être écouté, parce que Dean prend une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa hanche, par-dessous le tissu du t-shirt qu'il porte. "Dean? Tu as envie de penser à autre chose?"

"Oui," dans un souffle, lâchant sa bouche pour embrasser sa mâchoire. "Est-ce que c'est mal?"

"Je ne sais pas… je-" sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement quand Dean attrape la peau de son cou entre ses dents, si fort et assez longtemps pour y laisser une marque. "Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas… mal."

"C'est ce que je me disais," répond Dean, avant de laisser ses doigts parcourir tout le ventre de Castiel, jusqu'à la ceinture élastique de son pantalon, passant son index dans le nœud qui le fait tenir en place. "On peut être en deuil et faire l'amour en même temps. Hein, Cas?" et il appose un autre suçon, plus petit, en dessous du premier. "Cas?"

"Oui," sa voix comme _craquelée_ par le désir.

Dean glisse sa main dans le boxer de Castiel, puis étouffe un grognement plus que frustré quand le téléphone, toujours posé sur la table de nuit, se met à sonner. "Putain," en tâtonnant pour le prendre, et décrocher sans regarder, ignorant les protestations de Castiel qui se tortille sous lui. "Téléphone de Castiel. J'espère que c'est important, parce qu'il est très, _très_ occupé."

"Bonjour," fait une voix féminine, très douce. "Est-ce que je suis en train de parler à Dean?"

"Effectivement," tout en jetant un coup d'œil en bas, vers Castiel qui se mordille la lèvre inférieure. "Et vous êtes?"

"Addison, la-"

"La mère de Cas?" en se redressant vivement, retirant brusquement sa main du boxer. "Ça m'apprendra à décrocher sans regarder," marmonne-t-il. "Vous voulez lui parler?"

"Tu connais mon prénom?" demande Addison, sans répondre à sa dernière question.

"Vous connaissez le mien."

"Castiel parle beaucoup de toi, au téléphone. Gabriel aussi, mais pas du tout de la même façon," et Dean peut presque percevoir son sourire à l'autre bout du fil. "J'ai l'impression de te connaître. Est-ce que Castiel t'a un peu parlé de moi?"

"Oui, un peu," répond Dean. "De vous, et de son père. Chuck, c'est ça?"

Castiel pose sa main sur sa cuisse, juste délicatement, alors que Dean lui adresse un petit regard, et un hochement de tête.

"C'est ça," reprend Addison, avant de faire une petite pause, puis de reprendre, moins assurée. "Est-ce que je pourrais te rencontrer, Dean?"

"Me… rencontrer?" surpris et déconcerté.

"Je suis censée passer voir Castiel demain, et peut-être que… je ne sais pas. Tu voudrais bien?"

Il y a un moment de silence, pendant lequel Dean ne fait que froncer les sourcils, le regard plus qu'insistant sur Castiel, et celui-ci se contente de le lui rendre. Dean prend une inspiration. "Est-ce que… Cas vous a assez parlé de moi pour que vous compreniez que je… je-" trop hésitant.

"Que tu ne peux peut-être pas encore rencontrer Chuck?" pour l'aider un peu.

"Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire."

"Alors, oui," répond Addison. "Il a assez parlé de toi, et… tu peux me rencontrer moi, pour commencer. Seulement moi, avec Castiel. Ça pourrait aller?"

"Je ne… je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Est-ce que je peux vous passer Castiel?"

Celui-ci lui prend doucement le téléphone des mains. "Maman?" alors que Dean se recule pour s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, permettant à Castiel de se redresser.

"Castiel?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que je viens de lui faire peur?" soucieuse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," le ton rassurant. "Je vais en parler avec Dean, et… ne t'inquiète pas. Je te rappelle un peu plus tard, d'accord?"

"D'accord," fait Addison. "Ne le force pas, si vraiment il ne veut pas, s'il a peur, ou alors-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," répète Castiel. "S'il y a quelqu'un que je peux gérer, c'est Dean," avec un sourire à l'attention de ce dernier, qui hausse un sourcil presque dédaigneux. "Je te rappelle, maman. Je t'aime."

Il sourit quand Addison répond qu'elle l'aime aussi, puis raccroche, reposant le téléphone sur la table de nuit, pour finalement se retourner vers Dean. "Alors comme ça, tu peux me gérer?" demande celui-ci.

"Évidemment," avec un sourire encore plus grand.

"Mmh," vaguement amusé, avant de reprendre son sérieux. "Je ne veux pas blesser ta mère, ou… je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je ne veux pas la rencontrer. Je voudrais, mais c'est juste… Et si elle ne m'aime pas?"

"C'est ce qui t'inquiète?" les sourcils froncés. "Que ma mère ne t'aime pas?"

"Oui. Je suis-"

"Tu es parfait," en le coupant. "Et ma mère t'aime déjà. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas t'aimer, Dean?"

"Je ne sais pas," souffle Dean. "Je ne sais pas. Tu es sûr?"

"Je suis certain," en attrapant sa main. "Ma mère t'aime déjà, et elle va t'aimer encore plus quand elle t'aura rencontré en personne. Elle va probablement te prendre dans ses bras, t'ébouriffer les cheveux, et te traiter comme un… petit poussin."

Dean semble réfléchir une seconde. "Ça a l'air… agréable," finit-il par dire. "Elle a dit que si je ne voulais pas encore rencontrer ton père, alors ce serait juste elle. Et toi. Et moi. Tu m'en veux si j'ai peur de rencontrer ton père, Cas?" en caressant sa paume. "Ce n'est pas personnel, c'est juste… je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble un père normal, et ma vision est sans doute très déformée, mais… l'idée est intimidante pour moi. Je suis intimidé. Est-ce que tu-"

"Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas, Dean," l'interrompt Castiel. "Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça, et mon père ne t'en voudra pas non plus. Il est psy, lui aussi. Comme Gabe, alors il sait que c'est difficile de casser des schémas psychologiques établis depuis l'enfance."

"Ils sont tous psy, dans ta famille?"

"Non," avec un petit rire. "Ma mère est comptable. Mais elle est très curieuse et très perspicace, alors elle va aussi très probablement te poser beaucoup de questions."

"Bon… d'accord," un peu plus sûr de lui. "Je veux bien rencontrer ta mère demain."

Castiel a un de ses fabuleux sourires qui réchauffent le cœur de Dean, et celui-ci se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, mordillant doucement. "Merci, Cas," dans un murmure. "D'être qui tu es, et de me laisser du temps pour me reconstruire."

"Je t'aime," en posant sa main quelque part sur sa joue, interrompant le baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux. "On pourrait peut-être demander à Charlie si elle est d'accord pour que tu sortes de l'hôpital demain après-midi, puis que tu reviennes ensuite. On pourrait retrouver ma mère en ville, et tu pourrais voir autre chose que cet hôpital."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui," en hochant la tête. "Peut-être que tu es rentré à la maison trop brutalement, la dernière fois, et peut-être qu'on pourrait d'abord essayer un après-midi, pour commencer. Ça t'irait?"

"Ça m'irait super bien, même," en commençant à se lever. "Je vais parler à Charlie."

Il a presque atteint la porte quand Castiel le coupe dans son élan. "Tu ne voulais pas faire l'amour?"

"Excuse-moi, Cas," en se retournant à peine. "Mais je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi alors que je viens de parler à ta mère. Je ne peux définitivement pas faire l'amour avec toi en pensant à ta mère."

Castiel éclate de rire, puis se lève à son tour pour le rejoindre dans le couloir, refaisant rapidement le nœud de son pantalon. "Je viens avec toi," en glissant sa main tout contre le bras de Dean, sans prendre sa main, en même temps qu'ils marchent vers l'ascenseur pour monter deux étages plus haut.

Dean ne frappe pas, et entre directement dans le bureau de Charlie, qui lève les yeux vers lui, alors que Castiel reste sur le seuil.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Dean," quand celui-ci s'assoit en face d'elle. "Tu as un peu de mal à frapper aux portes. Tu sais que c'est mon bureau, pas le tien?"

Avec un large sourire, Dean donne deux petits coups sur le bureau, juste devant lui. "Contente?" demande-t-il.

"Tu te trouves drôle?" sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rouler des yeux .

"Très."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux?" demande finalement Charlie, le regard passant de Dean à Castiel. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Je voudrais une permission de sortie," réplique Dean, sans préambule. "Cas a suggéré que je pourrais peut-être sortir demain après-midi. Juste l'après-midi. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, parce que… je suppose que tu décides de si je suis assez… comment vous dîtes, déjà?" songeur. "Ah. Stable."

"Est-ce que tu te sens assez stable?" doucement.

Dean hausse les épaules. "Pour un seul après-midi, oui," sans vraiment hésiter. "On va juste…" en se retournant légèrement vers Castiel. "… prendre un café? Ou une grenadine, pour moi, avec la mère de Cas."

"Mmh," fait Charlie. "Comment tu te sens, en ce moment?"

"Comme si Benjamin venait de mourir, et comme si Violette venait de partir à l'autre bout du monde," d'une traite. "Ça fait mal. Comment tu veux que je me sente?"

"Est-ce que tu as envie de boire?" sans faire attention au léger haussement dans le ton de Dean.

"Ça va," répond celui-ci. "Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me droguer. Ça va. Je te promets que ça va, Charlie, et puis… je ne peux pas passer ma vie ici simplement parce qu'il y a de la drogue dehors. Ce n'est pas ça, le but de tout ça? Faire en sorte que je ne me drogue pas même si j'ai la possibilité de le faire?"

Charlie reste silencieuse un instant, et Dean insiste :

"S'il te plaît," la voix plus douce. "C'est juste un après-midi. Je peux gérer un après-midi, quand même. Et puis Cas sera là, de toute façon, alors si ça ne va pas, on-" en se coupant. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris?"

"Parce que la dernière fois, on a dû te convaincre que tu étais prêt à sortir, que tu étais assez fort, et maintenant… très bien. Tu peux sortir demain après-midi."

"C'est vrai?" soudain plein d'enthousiasme. "Je peux?"

"C'est ce que je viens de dire," en levant la tête pour échanger un bref regard avec Castiel, qui ne fait que sourire sans quitter Dean des yeux.

.

"Tu es prêt?"

Dean lève les yeux vers Castiel quand celui-ci passe le seuil. Il déplie ses jambes pour descendre du lit. "J'ai un peu peur," répond-il.

"De ma mère?" et Dean acquiesce vivement, arrachant un rire à Castiel. "Je suis sûr qu'elle a un peu peur de te rencontrer, elle aussi, mais quand tu vas la voir, tu n'auras plus peur du tout. C'est juste… elle est comme toutes les mères, Dean, tu sais, et-"

"Non, je ne sais pas. Justement. Je ne sais pas," l'air un peu triste.

"C'est vrai," souffle Castiel. "Excuse-moi. Alors… ma mère est gentille, un peu trop tactile, mais si tu lui demandes d'arrêter de te toucher, elle va comprendre. Elle sourit beaucoup, elle rit, et tu vas l'aimer, Dean. Promis. Tu me fais confiance?"

Hochant doucement la tête, Dean attrape sa main. "Tu es plus proche de ta mère ou de ton père?"

"De ma mère, parce que mon père est vraiment comme Gabe, alors il passe son temps à essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds, et à m'appeler Cassie," en l'entraînant dans le couloir. "Je ressemble beaucoup plus à ma mère."

"Alors elle doit être toute douce," avec un sourire.

Castiel se contente de lui sourire aussi, s'arrêtant devant le bureau des infirmiers. "Attends une seconde," dit-il, avant d'entrer pour revenir rien qu'une seconde plus tard, un document et un stylo à la main. "Il faut juste que tu signes ici," en lui indiquant le bas de la page. "C'est seulement pour que-"

"Charlie croit sincèrement que j'ai l'intention de m'enfuir?" en attrapant le document pour le signer, s'appuyant contre le mur.

"Charlie respecte la procédure," répond Castiel. "On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver à l'extérieur, alors-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver si tu es là?" en lui rendant le document, que Castiel accroche au tableau d'affichage juste derrière lui. "Je suis en sécurité avec toi, et toi, tu es en sécurité avec moi. Il ne va rien arriver, Cas. Toi aussi, essaie de me faire confiance. D'accord?"

"D'accord," le ton plus bas.

Dean l'embrasse doucement, puis continue de l'embrasser jusque dans l'ascenseur, et aussi quand ils arrivent dans le hall d'entrée. "Est-ce que je peux conduire?" demande-t-il, en s'arrêtant devant la voiture.

"Bien sûr," en lui lançant les clés, que Dean rattrape au vol, avant de monter dans le voiture.

Il pousse un soupir en caressant le volant, alors que Castiel s'assoit sur le siège passager et lui fait signe d'attendre une seconde, se penchant vers la banquette arrière pour attraper une chemise rouge. "Je suis passé chercher ça pour toi."

"Comment tu sais que c'est la rouge que je préfère?" en la prenant, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"C'est celle que _je_ préfère sur toi."

"Mmh," fait Dean, retirant vivement le t-shirt qu'il porte, sous les yeux de Castiel, qui ne les détourne pas du tout. "Cas… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu veux bien?" en enfilant la chemise. "Concentre-toi."

"Je me concentre sur toi," en même temps que Dean attache les boutons, laissant le premier ouvert. "Attends," avant de poser sa main sur la sienne pour l'écarter, et défaire le deuxième bouton. "Voilà. Là, tu es parfait."

Dean a un petit rire, puis bouge le rétroviseur pour se regarder dedans, et se passe une main dans les cheveux. "D'accord," en le remettant en place, observant brièvement l'intérieur de l'habitacle. "Il faudrait vraiment que tu changes de voiture, Cas. Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais je suis obligé."

"Tu ne voudrais pas récupérer la voiture de-"

"Non," en le coupant, sans même le regarder. "L'impala est très bien là où elle est, et mon père aussi, il est très, très bien là où il est. On peut arrêter d'en parler?"

"On peut arrêter d'en parler pour l'instant," alors que Dean démarre.

Il ne dit rien en sortant du parking, puis jette un coup d'œil à Castiel, juste avant de prendre un virage. "J'ai un rendez-vous téléphonique avec Violette, ce soir," dit-il.

"Elle t'a déjà appelé, depuis qu'elle est partie?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Elle m'a envoyé un message pour dire, je cite : bien arrivée, tout va bien, l'avion ne s'est pas écrasé," avec un rire un peu amer. "Ce qui veut dire que tout ne va pas bien et qu'elle aurait aimé que l'avion s'écrase."

"Tu aurais aimé qu'elle reste ici?" demande Castiel.

"Non," encore une fois. "Elle est partie parce qu'elle pense que c'est ce qui peut l'aider à avancer. Rester ici, c'était faire du sur-place, et Violette ne veut pas faire du sur-place," les yeux fixés sur la route. "J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste parce que c'est mon amie, mais je veux qu'elle fasse ce qui est bon pour elle, et si c'est aller construire des puits dans le Sahara, alors… j'espère que ça va vraiment l'aider."

Castiel se tait une seconde. "Tu as vraiment grandi," finit-il par reprendre.

"C'est… gentil. Je suppose," en prenant un autre virage.

"C'est vrai," simplement, sans rien ajouter. "Tu peux te garer ici?"

Dean obtempère, arrête le moteur, puis reste assis une seconde. Se tourne vers Castiel quand celui-ci détache sa ceinture. "Tu sais, Cas," en prenant sa main. "Je vais finir par être d'accord pour rencontrer ton père, même si pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que tous les pères sont comme le mien. Je sais que c'est faux, et c'est juste… je n'arrive pas encore à penser autrement, mais ça va venir, hein? Ça va venir, et peut-être que tout ne sera pas parfait, mais ce sera mieux," son regard planté dans le sien. "Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre aujourd'hui parce que j'ai grandi sans ma mère, et les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle sont très flous."

"Sois naturel, c'est tout. Sois toi-même," souffle Castiel. "Garde à l'esprit que je t'ai aimé quand tu te comportais comme un abruti fini avec moi."

"Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme-"

Coupé par Castiel, qui l'embrasse furtivement sur le front, étouffant un petit rire. "Bien sûr que si," avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir de la voiture.

"Je ne vais pas me comporter comme un abruti fini avec ta mère," en le suivant jusque devant le café.

"Sois juste toi-même," répète Castiel, en ouvrant la porte.


	37. D'où tu viens

**Ce chapitre… est doux. Tout doux**

 **La mère de Cas est importante, et son père sera important aussi. Important pour Dean, et on amorce déjà ça, doucement pour l'instant**

 **On amorce aussi un peu le futur, et ce que Dean va faire plus tard, même si je dois dire que je réfléchis encore un peu à ça, parce que même si j'ai du mal à imaginer Dean faire des études (ça me fait sourire de l'imaginer assis dans un amphi, en fait,) s'il y a bien une chose qui m'agace dans la série, c'est le fait qu'il passe souvent pour le gars qui sait se servir de ses poings, jamais de son cerveau. Je réfléchis**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre sur ce chapitre, en fait. Dean ne va pas tarder à rentrer pour de bon, et j'ai déjà dit que ce ne serait pas vraiment facile**

 **Merci encore (je ne dis que ça)**

 **Bisous**

.

Dean reste parfaitement immobile quand Addison se détache de Castiel, déposant un dernier baiser sur sa joue, pour s'approcher de lui, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. "Bonjour, Dean," la voix aussi douce que ce à quoi Dean s'attendait.

"Bonjour," répond celui-ci, timidement, sans oser bouger.

Addison le regarde un moment dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement si elle peut s'approcher encore, et Dean hoche la tête, ne sursaute pas alors qu'elle prend son visage entre ses mains. "Tu ressembles à un ange," après une seconde. "Presque exactement comme Castiel t'a décrit."

"Vous avez Castiel, mais vous trouvez que je ressemble à un ange?"

"Tu," corrige Addison, sans le lâcher. "Pas de _vous_. Castiel est mon petit ange, mais toi… j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, Dean," en laissant retomber ses mains. "Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras?"

"Je-" légèrement hésitant. "Oui… oui. Bien sûr," finalement, lui rendant son étreinte, les yeux fermés quand il pose sa tête sur son épaule. "Merci."

"Merci pour quoi?" surprise.

"Je ne sais pas," alors qu'Addison recule d'un pas, ce sourire toujours aussi doux sur ses lèvres, et Dean se dit, pendant un instant, qu'elle ressemble tellement à Castiel que c'est étrange de savoir que le lien qu'ils partagent n'est pas biologique. "Je suis heureux de vous… de te rencontrer."

"Moi aussi," l'air plus que sincère. "Tu veux t'asseoir? Est-ce que… tu veux boire quelque chose? Ou alors manger? Castiel a dit que tu aimais la tarte. Je vais aller-"

Dean a un petit rire, le regard bifurquant vers Castiel, qui hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. "J'y vais, maman," dit-il, l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue avant de s'éloigner vers le bar.

"Il fait toujours tout à ma place," soupire Addison, avant de s'asseoir exactement en même temps que Dean. "Est-ce qu'il fait la même chose avec toi?"

"Oui," en posant une de ses mains sur la table, tapotant nerveusement le bois du bout des doigts. "Cas pense presque à ma place, en fait. Il pense à tout, tout le temps."

Addison l'observe une seconde, puis pose doucement sa main sur la sienne. "Tu es nerveux?"

"Un peu."

"Ne le sois pas," répond Addison. "Castiel parle beaucoup de toi, tu sais, vraiment sans arrêt, et depuis très longtemps, alors… s'il t'aime, je t'aime aussi," presque tendrement. "Il a commencé à parler de toi à Gabriel, puis à Chuck, même un peu avant que tu ne le laisses t'approcher."

"Depuis si longtemps?" les sourcils froncés. "Et… qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

"De belles choses," sans le quitter des yeux. "Castiel dit de belles choses, et Gabriel dit que tu es une vraie tête de mule, mais je pense qu'il dit ça parce que lui aussi, il est très têtu. Mes deux fils sont têtus. Et persévérants, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, je suppose. Castiel l'est même un peu plus que Gabriel, mais c'est plus subtil, parce qu'il fait les choses beaucoup plus en douceur."

"Tellement en douceur qu'il arrive parfois à me faire changer d'avis sans que je m'en rende compte. Cas _est_ la douceur," fait Dean. "Et ça doit peut-être venir de… toi. Parce qu'il te ressemble beaucoup."

"Tu trouves?"

"Mmh," en acquiesçant. "Cas vient de quelque part, et… et-" se coupant tout seul.

"Tu penses que les enfants ressemblent forcément à leurs parents, Dean?"

"J'espère que non," faisant de son mieux pour ne pas détourner les yeux, sans rien ajouter.

Addison a un sourire. "Je peux te dire quelque chose?" et Dean hoche la tête. "Les parents sont censés élever leurs enfants pour qu'ils deviennent de bonnes personnes. Meilleures qu'eux-mêmes, et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec les miens. Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que les enfants sont des personnes à part entière. Castiel est une personne à part entière, et toi aussi. Tu es ce que tu veux être, en particulier si ton père… n'était pas digne de ce nom, et je sais que tu es une bonne personne, même si d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as un peu de mal à le croire. Tu es une bonne personne, et tu ne le dois qu'à toi. Tu comprends, Dean?"

Celui-ci ouvre la bouche, sans vraiment trouver autre chose à répondre que "oui," murmuré du bout des lèvres, puis relève la tête vers Castiel quand celui-ci pose un verre de grenadine et une part de tarte devant lui, et un café devant Addison. "De quoi est-ce que vous parliez?" en se rasseyant, jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui le fixe en fronçant les sourcils. "Maman?"

"Est-ce que… Castiel? Est-ce que ce sont des suçons que tu as dans le cou?"

Dean étouffe un rire, puis prend le menton de Castiel dans sa main, lui faisant lentement tourner la tête vers lui. "Oh," fait-il, passant sa main sur sa peau, légèrement violacée. "J'avais oublié. Tu aurais pu essayer de les cacher."

"Tu aurais pu essayer de ne pas me les faire."

"Mmh," en le relâchant. "Avoue que-"

"Ne le dis pas," le coupe Castiel, un doigt posé sur sa bouche, avec un regard d'excuse pour Addison, qui ne fait que sourire.

"Désolé," répond Dean, quand Castiel retire sa main. "Je ne vais pas le dire."

"Merci," avant de se retourner vers sa mère. "Désolé, maman, c'est… je ne… pour les suçons, c'est… je-"

"Ce n'est rien," aussi amusée que Dean de le voir perdre ses moyens. "C'est juste… tu parles de ce genre de choses avec ton frère, pas avec moi, et pour moi… tu es toujours le petit bébé qui se baladait tout nu dans le jardin. Tu te souviens de cette fois, quand tu avais six ans? Tu es tombé malade parce que tu voulais mettre tes pieds dans la neige, et je n'ai pas réussi à t'empêcher de sortir de la maison. Tu n'as même pas voulu t'habiller."

Castiel détourne les yeux. "Mais… je rêve," alors que Dean éclate de rire, récoltant une petite tape sur le bras. "Ça n'a rien de drôle, Dean. Vraiment… rien de drôle."

"Je te promets que si," en prenant une gorgée de grenadine. "Mais la vraie question, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'habillais pas?"

"Castiel détestait s'habiller, quand il était petit," répond Addison. "Il ne s'habillait jamais, sauf en hiver. Il mettait les pulls de son père, dix fois trop grands pour lui."

"Maman," les joues légèrement roses.

"Il y a des photos?" demande Dean, vaguement attendri.

Addison jette un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui agite la main en marmonnant, sans protester quand sa mère fouille dans son sac pour en sortir une photo. Les coins sont un peu abîmés, mais l'image est encore parfaitement nette, et Dean la prend, son regard passant de Castiel, juste à côté de lui, au petit garçon très brun, sur la photo. Debout, enroulé dans un immense pull, aussi bleu que ses yeux, dont les manches sont retroussées pour dévoiler de toutes petites mains, même s'il est clair que le vêtement pourrait contenir au moins deux autres enfants. "C'est toi en miniature," avant de passer sa main sur la photo, les yeux attirés par l'homme très souriant, à côté de Castiel. "Est-ce que c'est ton père?"

"Oui," en se penchant un peu pour voir aussi.

"Comment il est?" relevant la tête, plus vers Addison que vers Castiel, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

"Il cuisine," dit-elle doucement. "De la pâtisserie, surtout, parce qu'il aime vraiment le sucre. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Comme Gabriel. Et… Chuck chante, aussi, il joue de la guitare et il a écrit beaucoup de berceuses, pour les moments où Castiel avait du mal à s'endormir," avec un sourire à la fois triste et rassurant. "Il ne s'énerve quasiment jamais. Ça, c'est ce qu'il a en commun avec Castiel. Mais il ressemble à Gabriel, en moins impulsif, si on peut dire, et en moins sarcastique."

Dean se tait un instant, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Il fait de la pâtisserie?" finit-il par reprendre. "Vraiment?"

"Vraiment," répète Addison. "Ça te semble étrange?"

"Un peu."

"Je crois que c'est normal, Dean," prenant encore sa main pour la serrer un peu. "Que ça te paraisse étrange, je veux dire. Mais peut-être… peut-être qu'un jour, quand tu en auras envie, tu pourras venir à la maison, avec Castiel. Pas très longtemps, si tu veux, même… juste une heure. C'est toi qui décides, et si tu n'es pas prêt, ça ne fait rien."

"Est-ce que… Chuck veut me rencontrer?" presque timidement.

"Oh, oui. Il veut vraiment te rencontrer, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé, parce que lui aussi, il appréhende," le ton rassurant. "Chuck est spécialisé dans les traumatismes, tu sais, et-"

"Quel genre de traumatismes?" soudain curieux.

"Le genre de ceux que tu as vécus," répond Castiel, en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Oh," simplement. "Alors pourquoi il appréhende de me rencontrer, si c'est son domaine?"

"Il saurait comment agir si tu étais son patient, parce que c'est simple pour lui de soigner en mettant de la distance," reprend Addison. "Mais il ne veut pas mettre de la distance avec toi. Il voudrait que tu ne le considères pas comme un danger, et… il voudrait vraiment que tu puisses te sentir relativement en sécurité en sa présence. C'est très important pour lui, alors il appréhende parce qu'il sait qu'il risque de te marquer s'il fait quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas."

Dean penche la tête sur le côté, sincèrement surpris. "Vraiment?" encore une fois, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Chuck t'expliquerait tout ça beaucoup mieux que moi, mais… oui. Vraiment."

"Est-ce que… je-" cherchant le regard de Castiel, puis celui d'Addison. "Est-ce que c'est mal si je suis rassuré de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur?"

Addison a un léger rire, attendrie. "Bien sûr que non, Dean. Ce n'est pas mal," dit-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts, d'une manière si tendre que ça fait presque montrer les larmes aux yeux de Dean. "C'est même très bien d'être rassuré, tu sais, parce que ça veut dire que ce sera un peu moins difficile. Mais tu peux quand même prendre ton temps, et ne pas être prêt tout de suite."

Prenant une courte inspiration, Dean se retourne vers Castiel, qui lui adresse un sourire, vibrant de tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui.

"Tu sais, Cas… ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour," souffle Dean, serrant spontanément la main d'Addison, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir d'où viennent tes yeux quand tu sais d'où vient tout le reste. Tout ce qui est important et tout ce qui est merveilleux."

.

"Tu prends soin de toi, Castiel, et tu m'appelles un peu plus souvent, d'accord?" en se retournant vers lui quand ils s'arrêtent près de la voiture.

"D'accord," répète Castiel en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. "Je prends soin de moi, et je prends soin de Dean, aussi, et j'appellerai."

Addison l'embrasse sur le front, lui adresse un sourire, puis s'approche doucement de Dean pour le serrer contre elle. "Merci de rendre mon fils si heureux," souffle-t-elle, assez bas pour qu'il soit seul à entendre ses mots. "Et merci de l'aimer comme tu l'aimes. D'être la bonne personne pour lui. N'en doute pas, d'accord? Ne doute jamais de toi, Dean. Tu es une bonne personne, et je n'ai pas peur de laisser Castiel avec toi, parce que je sais que toi aussi, tu prendras soin de lui."

Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à formuler le moindre mot, Dean acquiesce, la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés et le cœur presque douloureux à force de se serrer. "Merci," parvient-t-il à articuler, alors qu'Addison le relâche.

"Et ne le laisse pas se balader tout nu s'il fait froid," ajoute-t-elle, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à Castiel, derrière elle. "Il tombe facilement malade, et ça le rend grognon."

"Je ferai attention," avec un rire. "Promis."

Addison lui ébouriffe un peu les cheveux, dépose un baiser sur sa joue, un dernier sur le front de Castiel, puis les regarde l'un et l'autre. "Soyez prudents sur la route."

"Toi aussi, maman," répond Castiel, avant d'attraper la main de Dean pour l'attirer à lui quand Addison s'éloigne après leur avoir lancé à chacun un dernier sourire. "Dean?"

"Mmh?" en l'enlaçant par la taille, frottant doucement le bout de son nez contre la peau de son cou.

"Est-ce que c'est un peu difficile pour toi, maintenant? je veux dire… par rapport à-"

"Par rapport à ma mère?" sans bouger. "Un peu. Est-ce que c'est normal de manquer de quelqu'un dont j'ai si peu de souvenirs?"

"Bien sûr que c'est normal," en caressant son dos.

"On parle souvent de mon père, mais… si ma mère avait été là, peut-être que j'aurais eu une vie normale, avec de vrais parents. Un vrai père, et quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi et de Sam. J'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais, au lieu de toujours me sacrifier," la voix un peu basse. "Je voudrais au moins avoir de vrais souvenirs. Pas seulement des bribes. Mais peut-être aussi que je dois arrêter de sans arrêt penser à ce que j'aurais aimé avoir et que je n'ai pas eu, pour me concentrer sur ce que j'ai maintenant. Sur ce que je vais faire, ce que j'ai envie de faire, et… je pourrais faire un tas de trucs."

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire?"

"Je ne sais pas," évasivement. "Je ne sais pas vraiment, et… l'université, c'était le truc de Sam. Mon truc à moi, ce sont les voitures. Les réparer, surtout. Tu le savais?" sans attendre de réponse. "Je suis super doué pour réparer les voitures, mais c'est mon père qui m'a appris à le faire, alors… ça me perturbe un peu. Je ne sais pas. Ça me perturbe parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui devoir quoique ce soit, et-"

"Dean," en le coupant, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le faire reculer, et le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu ne lui dois absolument rien. Vraiment… rien. Rien du tout. D'accord?"

Dean le regarde un moment. "Je ne sais pas," répète-t-il. "Tu as une idée du nombre de fois où je l'ai aidé à réparer l'Impala? je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il voulait m'apprendre tout ça, parce que c'était la même chose que quand il m'a appris à conduire : je n'allais jamais assez vite et je n'écoutais jamais assez ce qu'il disait. Enfin, je suppose que toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour passer ses nerfs sur moi. Un jour, il m'a frappé avec une clé de douze, et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'il faut être malade pour faire ce genre de choses. Il faut vraiment être malade, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est quand même grâce à lui que je sais réparer une voiture, alors… je ne sais pas."

"Tu peux prendre le temps d'y réfléchir encore, Dean," la voix plus douce. "Tu as du temps, et tu auras encore du temps une fois qu'on sera rentrés à la maison. Le temps de retrouver des repères plus stables, et d'être sûr que tu te sens suffisamment mieux pour avoir une vie normale. C'est le plus important pour l'instant. Être stable."

"D'accord," souffle Dean, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue, très brièvement. "Être stable."

Castiel lui adresse un sourire, caressant le haut de sa pommette avec son pouce. "Est-ce que… tu voudrais aller quelque part, maintenant?" demande-t-il, les yeux dans les siens. "On a encore un peu de temps avant de retourner à l'hôpital, alors si tu-"

"Oui," en le coupant. "Il y a un endroit où je voudrais aller, parce que tu… tu ne m'as jamais montré l'endroit où tu habitais, avant d'être avec moi. Est-ce que tu as encore ton appartement?"

"Je l'ai encore, mais… tu veux vraiment que je te montre?" surpris. "Il n'y a rien, mis à part des livres et des affaires que je ne sais pas où mettre."

"Je veux vraiment que tu me montres," répond Dean. "Tu veux bien?"

"D'accord," même s'il est un peu hésitant. "Tu risques d'être déçu, mais je veux bien te montrer."

.

Castiel tourne la clé dans la serrure, ouvre la porte, puis s'écarte pour laisser Dean passer devant lui, et celui-ci fait quelques pas à l'intérieur, grand sourire aux lèvres, parce que tout est exactement comme il l'a imaginé. Très lumineux, clair, et trop bien rangé. Il y a des meubles simples, blancs ou en bois foncé, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, et aussi des étagères encastrées dans le mur, remplies de livres alignés les uns à côté des autres.

"Je ne suis pas déçu, Cas," en se retournant vers lui. "Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cet appartement? ça te ressemble, pourtant, c'est-"

"Tu trouves que je ressemble à un magazine de décoration et d'ameublement?"

Dean hausse les épaule, avec un petit rire. "J'allais dire : c'est doux et ça ressemble à un petit cocon. Tu fais la même chose à la maison, tu sais, tu… ranges tout, tu fais le ménage, et tu mets des bougies pour que ça sente bon. Tu fais un nid."

"Mmh," fait Castiel, appuyé contre le comptoir, alors que Dean s'approche des étagères, avant de reprendre :

"Je le savais," rit-il. "L'ordre alphabétique, et la poésie. Tu voudras ramener des livres à la maison? je peux te faire de la place sur mes étagères à moi, et comme ça, ce sera encore un peu plus ta maison à toi aussi."

"Tu veux me faire de la place sur tes étagères, alors qu'il y a tous tes dvd de Docteur Sexy, et-"

"Je t'aime plus que les dvd, Cas," en se baissant pour regarder les livres rangés sur les étagères du bas. "Et tu es largement plus sexy que Docteur Sexy, alors… je peux te faire de la place sur mes étagères," lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, juste au bon moment pour le voir sourire, avant de s'arrêter sur un livre qui attire son attention. "Tu as des livres de psychologie?"

"J'ai des livres sur tout ce qui m'intéresse," simplement.

"Tu en as beaucoup," fait remarquer Dean, passant sa main sur le dos de tous les ouvrages dont les titres lui disent plus ou moins quelque chose, pour avoir déjà lus les mots sur internet, ou les avoir entendus plusieurs fois dans la bouche de Charlie. "Tu les as tous lus?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu psy, toi aussi?" en se relevant.

"Parce que trop de choses m'intéressent pour que je fasse de longues études dans un seul domaine, alors je préfère apprendre comme ça. Mais je voulais quand même faire quelque chose qui aide les autres," avant de lui indiquer du doigt un livre, rangé perpendiculairement aux autres. "J'ai lu ça, quand on s'est rencontrés. Pour essayer de te comprendre. Tu peux le lire, si tu veux."

"Je peux en lire plusieurs?" en se retournant complètement vers lui.

Castiel hoche la tête, sans bouger et sans le quitter des yeux, alors que Dean fait plusieurs pas dans sa direction. "Tu sais… Cas," en posant une de ses mains sur le haut de son torse. "Tu as vraiment toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, avec moi. Tu as toujours été ce qu'il me fallait, et… tu sais à quel point je t'aime?"

"Dis-moi," presque inaudible, son regard ancré à toute la douceur dans les yeux de Dean.

"Au point où ça brûle, quand tu es juste là, quand je te touche et que je te regarde, et que mon cœur bat vraiment très vite," dans un souffle. "Et parfois, ça fait presque mal, en réalité, mais… pas le genre de douleur que tu ne veux pas ressentir. C'est le genre de douleur qui fait du bien, parce que ça me rend vivant, et… je suis vivant. Tu me rends vivant. Je t'aime au point d'avoir l'impression de vibrer."


	38. Première fois

**Encore un chapitre assez calme, le prochain l'est moins, je préviens à l'avance**

 **C'est une transition, juste avant le vrai retour à la maison, et je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, mis à part qu'il y a une scène de sexe dedans, et Violette, aussi (mais pas en même temps) et j'aime bien le début. J'aime bien aussi le passage Dean/Gabriel, parce que j'aime bien leur amitié**

 **Ensuite…** _ **barjy02**_ **, je dois te dire que j'ai réellement l'impression que tu es dans ma tête. C'est impressionnant, et assez perturbant, parce que tu comprends vraiment tout ce que je veux dire, et j'ai pensé à la même chose que toi pour le futur de Dean (même si Dean n'y a pas encore pensé tout seul.) Tu me confortes dans mes décisions, alors merci beaucoup**

 **Merci beaucoup tout court, d'ailleurs. Je ne le dirai jamais assez**

 **Bisous**

.

Dean se gare sur le parking, puis pousse un soupir en levant les yeux pour regarder la façade de l'hôpital. "Tu crois que Charlie va bientôt me laisser rentrer?" demande-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel, juste à côté de lui.

"Oui," sincèrement, sans vraiment le regarder.

"Cas?" en se retournant complètement. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour que tu ne sois plus aussi… inquiet? S'il y a… quelque chose, alors dis-le-moi. Je voudrais que ça ne se passe pas comme la dernière fois, et que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en toi."

"J'ai confiance en toi pour beaucoup de choses, Dean, seulement… pas pour prendre soin de toi-même," répond Castiel. "Pas encore. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie qu'on rentre à la maison."

Doucement, Dean attrape ses mains, caresse ses paumes, jusqu'à ce que Castiel finisse par plonger son regard dans le sien. "Je peux te poser une question, Cas?"

"Bien sûr," les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Est-ce que… tu penses que tu aurais pu m'empêcher de replonger, la dernière fois?" sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu penses que c'est-"

"Je pense que si j'avais fait plus attention à toi, et si… j'ai vu que tu étais malheureux, mais je n'ai-"

"Arrête," en le coupant. "Ça, ça fait mal, Cas. Ne te blâme pas pour mes erreurs. Ce sont _mes_ erreurs, et mes mensonges, mais on a réparé ça, tu sais? On a réparé, même si ça a pris un peu de temps, et… tu veux que je sois le plus sincère possible?" alors que Castiel hoche la tête. "Tu n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de replonger. La seule personne capable de m'empêcher de replonger, c'est moi. Seulement moi. Parce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir envie de vivre à ma place, et tu ne le peux toujours pas. Moi, je peux. Je peux, et j'ai envie de vivre, et crois-moi, ça ne pourrait pas être plus fort."

Il y a seulement une petite seconde, pendant laquelle Castiel se tait, gardant le silence, sans casser le contact visuel. "D'accord," tout doucement.

"J'ai une autre question," ajoute Dean, l'air encore plus sérieux.

"Mmh?"

"Rassure-moi, et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas qu'on adopte un chien, ou une connerie de ce genre."

Castiel a un rire, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le bras. "Ne prends pas cet air quand ce n'est pas pour me demander quelque chose d'important."

"Mais c'est important," proteste Dean. "Je vérifie notre compatibilité, parce que… Cas, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me marier avec toi si tu veux un chien. Il y a des limites."

"On est plus que compatibles, pour commencer," avec un sourire. "Mais… est-ce que tu penses que les chats font partie des _conneries de ce genre_?"

"C'est le même animal," en marmonnant.

"N'importe quoi."

"Ça fait du bruit, et ça te réveille en plein milieu de la nuit quand c'est petit."

"Ça, ce sont les enfants, Dean," en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est pareil," réplique Dean, avant de reprendre brusquement son sérieux. "Tu veux des enfants? On en a jamais parlé, mais… tu en veux?"

Castiel hausse les épaules, un peu songeur. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Et toi? Tu veux des enfants?"

"Ça dépend où ça se trouve," sans cacher son sourire. "Est-ce qu'il y a des gosses, dans les refuges?"

"Non mais… tu t'entends parler?"

"Tu vois?" fait Dean. "On devrait plutôt adopter un chat."

"Vraiment?" en se redressant, le visage tout à coup beaucoup plus lumineux, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. "Tu veux bien qu'on ait un chat?"

Dean pousse un soupir. "Comment tu veux que je te dise non, Cas?" en soufflant de dépit. "Je veux dire… regarde-toi. Tu es trop mignon pour qu'on puisse te dire non, et-" sursautant quand son téléphone vibre dans la poche de sa veste. "Attends," baissant les yeux vers l'écran. "C'est Violette. Mais on reparlera de cette histoire de chat, d'accord?"

"D'accord," en même temps qu'ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture.

Dean décroche, puis porte le téléphone à son oreille. "Salut," dit-il simplement, alors que Castiel marche à côté de lui jusque dans le hall.

"Salut," répond Violette. "Je suis à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous, tu vois, et j'ai des tas de trucs à te raconter."

"Commence déjà par me dire comment tu vas, Violette."

"Eh bien… pas trop mal, si on peut dire," et Dean peut presque la voir hausser les épaules. "Disons qu'il y a tellement de choses à faire ici que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser, et… oh, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Mais je ne fuis pas. Je ne suis pas dans le déni."

"Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer?" en s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur, alors que Castiel appuie sur le bouton pour l'appeler. "Je veux dire… sincèrement? je ne peux pas comprendre que tu puisses être dans le désert, tu sais, et-"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment dans le désert, Dean," l'interrompt Violette. "En tous cas, je suis suffisamment proche d'une grande ville pour avoir le téléphone."

"Est-ce qu'il y a du sable?"

"Effectivement, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que-"

"Alors tu es dans le désert," catégorique. "S'il y a du sable, c'est le désert, et je n'invente rien, parce que c'est une règle de l'univers. Alors… il doit y avoir des dunes. Je ne comprends pas, à moins que tu veuilles t'enterrer sous une dune. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'enterrer sous une dune, Violette?"

Celle-ci a un petit rire, à l'autre bout du fil. "Non, je ne vais pas faire ça. Et tu sais pourquoi?" dit-elle. "Parce que c'est étrange, comme idée. Et par étrange, je veux dire carrément débile. Qui voudrait s'enterrer sous une dune?"

"Je ne sais pas… les gens désespérés, par exemple?" en montant dans l'ascenseur, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'appuyer sur les trois quarts des boutons.

"Dean," s'exaspère Castiel, ne récoltant qu'un sourire. "On va mettre dix minutes avant d'arriver au bon étage."

"Je sais," en se calant contre la paroi. "Violette?"

"Toujours là," amusée. "Et je ne suis pas désespérée, pour répondre à ta question. Je ne vais pas très bien, et ça fait une grosse différence."

"Tu es vraiment sûre et certaine que tu ne veux-"

"Dean," quasiment sur le même ton que Castiel, une minute plus tôt. "On en a déjà parlé, et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne reviendrai que si c'est ce que je pense être le mieux pour moi. J'aime bien être là où je suis. Je suis utile, et je fais quelque chose qui compte. Et je suis vraiment… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça. Je suis libre, tu comprends? Il y a de l'espace, et personne n'est en train de mourir."

"C'est juste… tu me manques, Violette," plus doucement.

"Toi aussi, tu me manques," avec un petit sourire dans la voix. "Mais je ne suis pas morte, tu sais? je reviendrai quand ça ne fera plus aussi mal, mais… pas pour l'instant," légèrement évasive. "Bon. Assez parlé de moi. Toi?"

"Ça va," en suivant Castiel dans le couloir quand les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrent. "Ça va même plutôt bien, aujourd'hui," levant les yeux vers Charlie, alors que celle-ci sort du bureau des infirmiers. "Attends une seconde, Violette, d'accord? Ne raccroche pas," écartant un peu le téléphone. "Je dois signer quelque chose, Charlie?"

Cette dernière acquiesce, lui tend un registre, que Dean signe distraitement, s'appuyant contre le mur avant de le lui rendre. "On se parle plus tard, ou demain, d'accord?" dit-il, recollant le téléphone contre son oreille.

"D'accord," alors que Dean adresse un sourire à Castiel, puis s'éloigne dans le couloir.

"Il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien," reprend Charlie.

"C'était une très bonne journée," en se passant brièvement la main dans les cheveux. "Dean est… mieux. Il va mieux, et il va bien. Moins bien par moments, mais je crois que c'est normal, non?"

"Oui, c'est normal."

"Tu envisages de le laisser rentrer?" le ton un peu plus bas.

"Je ne suis pas seule à décider, même si je suis la psy de Dean, alors je vais en parler avec les médecins, et avec Gabriel, mais… oui, c'est envisageable," alors que Castiel hoche vaguement la tête. "Je peux te dire quelque chose, Castiel?" sans vraiment attendre de réponse. "C'est aussi normal que toi, tu sois un peu effrayé, parce que Dean est très entouré, ici, alors il est en sécurité, mais une fois rentré, il ne sera pas seul non plus. La vraie vie est dehors, et Dean est un adulte, un peu bancal parfois, et même s'il doit encore grandir un peu parce qu'il n'en a pas vraiment eu le temps avant, il reste un adulte."

"Je sais, mais je-"

"Tu sais ce que je pense?" en le coupant doucement. "Dean est prêt à rentrer. C'est toi qui ne l'es pas."

.

Dean relève les yeux vers Gabriel quand celui-ci passe le seuil. "Salut," en retournant le livre qu'il est en train de lire pour ne pas perdre la page, se redressant un peu avant de replier ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?"

"Tu sais lire?" haussant un sourcil, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"Bien sûr que je sais lire, imbécile," dédaigneux. "C'est Cas qui m'a prêté des livres, et… mon cerveau est complexe, tu le savais?"

"Je sais," avec un petit rire. "Est-ce que… tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui?"

"Cas ne t'en a pas parlé?"

"C'est à toi que je pose la question," réplique Gabriel.

"C'était… génial," en posant ses coudes sur la tablette, pour placer ses poings sous ses mâchoires. "Ta mère est géniale. Comme Cas. Vous êtes vraiment sûrs d'avoir été adoptés, tous les deux? parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père."

Gabriel acquiesce. "Vrai," dit-il. "Ce qui prouve que tu ne ressembles pas forcément à tes parents biologiques, parce que… les liens du sang, ça ne suffit pas."

"Ta mère m'a dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça."

"Mmh," en penchant légèrement la tête. "Est-ce que tu y crois, maintenant?"

"Oui," sans vraiment hésiter. "Je ne suis pas mon père, et je ne vais jamais devenir comme lui. Et… je sais que ton père à toi n'est pas non plus comme le mien, mais c'est juste-" se coupant, avec un vague signe en direction du livre devant lui. "J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi ça me fait si peur, même si je sais que je n'ai pas de raisons d'avoir peur."

"C'est très normal d'avoir peur, dans ton cas," le ton largement plus doux qu'à l'habitude. "Et tu as des raisons d'avoir peur, Dean. Pas de mon père en tant que personne, mais en tant que père. C'est l'image et le souvenir que tu en as qui te fait peur, et c'est… voilà à quel point ton cerveau est complexe. Tu as des séquelles psychologiques profondes."

"Et ton père est spécialisé là-dedans," souffle Dean. "C'est presque drôle, en fait."

"Tu sais ce que je pense? Qu'il pourrait t'aider. Mon père pourrait t'aider, pas seulement parce que c'est un bon psy, mais justement parce que c'est mon père, et qu'il pourrait casser tous les schémas que tu as intégrés depuis que tu es petit."

Dean garde le silence un moment, se passe distraitement la main dans les cheveux. "Peut-être," finit-il par répondre. "Je peux te poser une question, Gabriel?"

"Vas-y," bien qu'un peu surpris.

"Un jour, Cas m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais cherché à savoir quoique ce soit à propos de vos parents biologiques, et-"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses dont j'aime parler, Dean," en le coupant. "Je n'en parle jamais avec Cassie, même si je sais que ça le touche beaucoup, mais c'est simplement… j'ai deux ans de plus que lui, alors même si je n'ai pas de souvenirs parce que j'en avais à peine trois quand on a été adoptés… j'ai-"

"Tu as vécu avec tes parents biologiques, et tu te demandes ce qui a fait qu'ils t'ont quand même abandonné. C'est ça?"

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, Gabriel ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, sans rien répondre, et Dean lui adresse un minuscule sourire. "Excuse-moi," fait-il. "Tu ne veux pas en parler. D'accord."

"D'où te vient cette idée?" demande Gabriel.

"Ça me paraît évident, en fait," haussant les épaules. "Mais… peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient juste pas s'occuper de vous, ou alors… je ne sais pas. Il peut y avoir des tas de raisons, plus ou moins jolies. Tu ne peux pas essayer de le savoir?"

"Cassie a essayé, mais nos parents biologiques n'ont pas voulu qu'on puisse divulguer ce genre d'informations, alors… non. On ne peut pas savoir," avec un soupir. "Ils sont morts, maintenant. On ne peut même pas essayer de les retrouver, et je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aurais eu envie, de toute façon. J'ai déjà des parents. De vrais parents."

"D'accord," sans insister.

"Tu n'as… jamais envisagé de faire des études dans ce domaine, Dean?"

"Quel domaine?"

"Le social," répond Gabriel. "Aider les enfants qui sont dans ton cas, ou… il y a des tas de choses que tu peux faire. Tu n'y as jamais pensé?"

"Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire des études," après une seconde.

"Alors tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir," en se levant. "Je dois y aller, et… Dean?"

"Oui?"

"Tu sais que tu vas bientôt sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas?" et Dean acquiesce. "Et tu sais aussi où j'habite, tu as mon numéro de téléphone, alors… si ça ne va pas, ne fais pas de conneries, d'accord? Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment aussi doux que Cassie, mais je peux quand même t'aider si tu me le demandes."

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que Dean hoche la tête. "C'est noté," dit-il. "Merci beaucoup, Gabriel."

.

"Cas?" fait Dean, debout sur le seuil, sans entrer dans le bureau des infirmiers, adressant un bref signe de tête à Jason, assis à côté de Castiel.

Celui-ci relève les yeux. "Dean?"

"Tu peux prendre une pause?" gardant le ton le plus neutre possible.

"Ça dépend," répond Castiel. "Combien de temps?"

"Une demi-heure. Au moins."

"Une demi-heure?" surpris.

Dean a un léger sourire. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"Mais-"

"Crois-moi, Cas," en le coupant. "Tu as _vraiment_ envie de venir avec moi et de savoir ce que j'ai pour toi."

"Bon," finalement, avant de pivoter doucement vers Jason. "Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne une pause? Tu peux toujours me biper si tu as vraiment besoin de moi, et-"

"Ne le bipe pas," intervient Dean, à l'attention de Jason.

"Prends une pause, Castiel," en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je peux me débrouiller sans toi pendant une demi-heure."

Castiel se lève, contourne le bureau pour prendre la main de Dean, tendue vers lui, alors que celui-ci adresse un vrai sourire à Jason, en même temps qu'un _'merci'_ silencieux, avant d'entraîner Castiel dans le couloir, jusque dans une salle de garde. Il referme la porte derrière eux, plaque Castiel contre, n'allume pas la lumière, puis tourne le verrou. Doucement, mais le bruit résonne un peu. "Cas?" distinguant les contours de son visage, même s'il fait presque nuit.

"Je suis là," la voix un peu rauque, parce qu'il sent le souffle de Dean caresser son visage, et son corps si près du sien. Tellement près qu'il en devine chaque courbe, à travers les vêtements.

La main de Dean glisse un peu contre le ventre de Castiel, qui reste immobile et silencieux, et plus rien d'autre n'existe que Dean, et… Dean, quand celui-ci passe sous son haut pour toucher sa peau, doucement mais violent dans tout ce qu'ils ressentent maintenant. Ensemble. Et… "J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Cas."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Moi," en attrapant sa main pour la poser sur sa joue.

D'abord sur sa joue, puis doucement sur sa bouche.

La bouche de Dean n'est rien d'autre que douceur et désir sous les doigts de Castiel quand il caresse. "Dean, j'ai-" sans pouvoir continuer, parce que Dean se penche pour l'embrasser, seulement au coin des lèvres, en même temps que sa main se fraye un chemin jusqu'au nœud qui tient son pantalon en place, sans faire mine de vouloir le défaire. "Dean," la respiration presque sifflante, mais sa voix vraiment presque _trop_ rauque. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, ou… que j'aimerais _te_ faire," l'interrompt Dean, passant sa main derrière la ceinture élastique, tirant un peu dessus pour rapprocher leurs corps, arrachant à Castiel un gémissement plus que significatif. "La dernière fois que j'ai voulu faire ça, c'était… mal. Et tu dois probablement en garder un mauvais souvenir, mais cette fois, c'est très différent, parce que je n'ai jamais fait ça à quelqu'un que j'aime, je n'ai même jamais eu _envie_ de le faire, alors c'est… ma première fois. C'est comme un cadeau pour toi, et je te promets, _Castiel_ , que tu vas avoir l'impression que c'est ta première fois aussi."

Castiel ferme les yeux, presque incapable de respirer, alors que Dean pose ses lèvres dans son cou, passant sa langue sur sa peau avant de descendre un peu plus bas, sa bouche en même temps que sa main qui défait enfin le nœud, se frayant un chemin jusque dans le boxer. "Tu en as envie, Cas?" demande-t-il, oubliant volontairement de toucher son sexe.

"Dean," le ton suppliant. "Ne me torture pas."

"Mmh," en déposant un dernier baiser près de sa clavicule avant de glisser sur les genoux, assis sur ses talons. "Regarde-moi, Castiel. Ne ferme pas les yeux."

Obtempérant, Castiel baisse la tête pour croiser le regard de Dean, qui penche la sienne tout en enroulant sa main autour de son sexe, observant les traits du visage de Castiel se tendre, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir alors qu'il ne le quitte pas des yeux. "Comment tu… oh, mais, Dean… comment tu peux avoir l'air si innocent?"

"Je viens de te dire que c'est ma première fois," en baissant son pantalon et son boxer juste assez pour avoir le champ libre.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux-" terminant par un soupir étranglé, la main de Dean qui bouge de haut en bas pour le faire taire, alors qu'il effleure la peau nue de son ventre du bout des lèvres, sourit en sentant la chair de poule, et Castiel ne peut pas retenir un gémissement. "Dean… Dean, je t'en supplie."

"Sois patient," posant son autre main sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de donner des coups de reins. "Ne supplie pas, et… c'est moi qui décide."

Le son qui sort de la bouche de Castiel est à la fois incompréhensible et adorable, frustré, même s'il ne fait rien pour essayer de contrôler Dean, le laisse déposer des baisers le long de son ventre, le regard verrouillé au sien alors qu'il recule légèrement, stoppant les va-et-vient de son poignet. "Ta première fois, Castiel," souffle-t-il, sa voix qui tremble mais qui résonne un peu, parce que Castiel n'entend plus que ça. Ça, et les battements de son cœur sur le point d'exploser quand Dean lui adresse un autre sourire avant de le prendre lentement dans sa bouche.

.

Une de ses mains plaquée contre le bois de la porte, et l'autre dans les cheveux de Dean, Castiel mord sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, le désir et le plaisir si violents comme la brûlure, dans le creux de ses reins, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que Dean appuie sa langue exactement là où il faut. Ses gestes tout en douceur, et sa bouche et sa main en même temps, allant et venant doucement mais rapidement, pour amener Castiel vraiment très près de la limite de ce que son corps peut encaisser.

"Dean," entre deux gémissements qui se ressemblent, les nerfs presque à vif et tous les muscles raides. "Dean."

Et celui-ci caresse tendrement sa hanche avec son pouce, plaquant toujours son bassin contre la porte pour garder le contrôle, ouvrant un peu plus grand la bouche pour laisser le sexe de Castiel buter dans le fond de sa gorge, lui arrachant un grondement rauque, et Dean gémit aussi quand Castiel croise une nouvelle fois son regard, posant finalement ses deux mains sur ses joues, le souffle court. "Dean," en essayant de le faire reculer, sans succès parce que Dean ne bouge pas. "Dean je vais-" entre ses dents, le bas ventre tellement _brûlant_ que ça fait presque mal. " _Dean._ "

Ses cils s'étalent sur le haut de ses pommettes lorsque Dean ferme les yeux, ses bras retombant sur ses cuisses, ses paumes posées à plat dessus, alors qu'il laisse Castiel jouir dans sa bouche, sa tête heurtant porte derrière lui. Il sent à peine Dean le relâcher pour se relever, et l'embrasser sur la joue. "Comment c'était?" demande-t-il.

"C'était ma première fois," avec un sourire dans la voix, en se rhabillant. "Et… pour toi?"

"C'était exactement comme je voulais que ce soit," en caressant la joue de Castiel, les yeux plongés dans les siens. "Et c'était parfait, comme première fois, Cas. Vraiment parfait. J'ai aimé."

"Je voudrais te rendre la pareille, maintenant… maintenant. Mais je-"

"On a toute la vie pour que tu me… rendes la pareille, et tout un tas d'autres choses," l'interrompt Dean. "J'ai dit une demi-heure, pas toute la nuit. On va garder les nuits entières pour quand on sera rentrés à la maison, d'accord?"

"Oui," avant de l'embrasser encore.


	39. Seulement si tu as peur

**Le début de ce chapitre est doux, et la suite est… comme je l'avais dit : moins douce. Parce que le retour à la maison n'est pas facile du tout, même si c'est ce que Dean voulait. Ce n'est facile ni pour Dean ni pour Cas, et je pense qu'on peut dire que les angoisses de l'un renforcent les angoisses de l'autre. Et ce n'est vraiment pas bon**

 **Dean est encore fragile, même s'il va mieux, et qu'il guérit, c'est lent**

 **Cas est juste… Cas (ça veut tout dire) Il est inquiet, et surprotecteur, surtout avec Dean**

 **Bref, ça va s'arranger**

 **Encore des tas de merci et des tas de bisous**

.

Castiel baisse un peu la tête pour observer les traits du visage de Dean, apaisés et détendus, ses yeux fermés, alors qu'il passe le bout de ses doigts sur son front, descendant sur ses tempes. "Dean?"

"Mmh?" distraitement, immobile contre Castiel, presque allongé entre ses jambes, et la tête posée sur son ventre.

"Tu n'aimes pas la lessive normale?"

Dean rit, alors que Castiel remue doucement pour se caler un peu plus dans le lit, les mains toujours sur son visage. "La lavande te rappelle quelque chose?" demande-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi?" haussant les épaules. "Tu n'aimes pas la lavande?"

"Maintenant, si."

"Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent vraiment la maison?" reprend Dean, sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux. "Ça sent comme quand Sam venait dormir dans mon lit parce qu'il avait peur du noir, et qu'on faisait des ombres chinoises sur le plafond avec une lampe de poche."

"Tu sais faire des ombres chinoises?" en dessinant des petits cercles contre ses joues.

"Pas vraiment," avec un sourire. "Mais Sammy n'avait que sept ans, alors je pouvais lui faire croire que l'ombre ressemblait à un chien. Je pouvais vraiment lui faire croire n'importe quoi."

"Et ça sentait la lavande dans ton lit?"

"Ça sent la lavande depuis que je suis petit," en acquiesçant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, tournant un peu la tête. "Tu veux qu'on change de lessive?"

Castiel lui adresse un sourire, l'index posé sur le bout de son nez, et son autre main qui caresse sa pommette. "Bien sûr que non," répond-il. "Tu peux remettre ta tête comme elle était? Ce n'est pas pratique pour te toucher. S'il te plaît?"

"Mmh," encore une fois, en se rallongeant correctement, les yeux de nouveau fermés.

Il pousse un soupir quand il entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. "Est-ce que c'est Charlie?"

"Oui," fait Castiel. "Avec le docteur Singer."

"J'espère que l'un d'entre vous a des papiers de sortie dans les mains, parce que sinon, je ne vais pas bouger de ce lit. Et Cas non plus. Je ne vais même pas ouvrir les yeux."

"Ils ne sont pas encore signés, mais j'ai tes papiers de sortie," répond Charlie.

Dean se redresse légèrement pour les regarder, les sourcils froncés. "Où est Richmond?"

"Une urgence," explique Singer.

"Toujours une bonne raison pour se défiler," en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de s'asseoir, puis de pivoter vers Charlie. "Je t'écoute. Quelles sont tes conditions?"

"Et toi, est-ce que tu as des conditions?"

"Je ne sais pas," jetant un bref coup d'œil à Castiel, toujours derrière lui. "Toi, Cas?"

"Je veux juste que tu me le dises si ça ne va pas," doucement. "Ou que tu me le fasses comprendre, au moins. Tu ne mens pas, et tu demandes de l'aide si tu en as besoin. Et… si tu sens que tu es sur le point de boire, ou de prendre quoique ce soit, je veux que tu me le dises aussi. Je veux que tu me le dises même si ça arrive. Si tu as bu, si tu as pris des amphétamines, dis-le tout de suite. Tu promets tout ça?"

"Je promets," sans hésiter.

"Mes conditions à moi," reprend Charlie. "C'est que tu viennes me voir une fois par semaine. Pour commencer, et si ça va, on espacera un peu. D'accord?"

"D'accord," répète Dean. "En fait, j'ai une condition, moi aussi," cherchant le regard du docteur Singer. "Je voudrais… si je viens une fois par semaine, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire une prise de sang? Au moins au début. Est-ce que c'est possible, ou alors… est-ce que c'est dangereux pour moi?"

"C'est possible," en penchant légèrement la tête. "Mais… pour quelle raison?"

Dean pose distraitement sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel. "Pour Cas. On peut faire ça au moins les trois premières semaines," avant de se retourner complètement. "Ça t'irait? Pour t'aider à me faire confiance?"

"Ça m'aiderait," avec un petit sourire. "Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi?"

"Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Cas. Je peux faire des prises de sang pour te rassurer, et tu vas finir par me faire confiance, et me croire sur parole. En attendant, je peux… faire ça pour toi."

Ils se regardent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Charlie se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Dean. "Est-ce que… tu te fais confiance à toi-même, Dean?"

"Ça peut aller. Je vais apprendre à prendre soin de moi tout seul, et si ça ne va pas, enfin… les moments où ça n'ira pas, pour être plus réaliste, je peux gérer sans boire. Ça va aller, Charlie. J'irai bien et je vais rester sobre," sincèrement. "Est-ce que Gabriel est d'accord, lui aussi? Et Richmond?"

"Tout le monde est d'accord," confirme Charlie, s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et poser un document sur la tablette. "Tu peux signer ici?" en lui indiquant un encadré en bas de page, que Dean signe, lui rend le stylo pour qu'elle en fasse de même, avant de tendre le document au docteur Singer.

Dean a un grand sourire en le récupérant. "Je vais encadrer ce truc," dit-il. "On rentre vraiment à la maison, maintenant."

.

"Dean," alors que celui-ci marche dans le couloir, juste à côté de Castiel.

Il se retourne vers le docteur Richmond, qui avance dans sa direction, tout en fouillant dans la poche de sa blouse. "Attends une seconde," ajoute-t-il.

"Cas?" en s'arrêtant. "Je peux te rejoindre dans la voiture?"

"Bien sûr," répond Castiel, avant de lui prendre le sac de voyage des mains, et de l'embrasser brièvement sur la joue. "Je vais donner tes papiers de sortie à l'accueil en bas, et je t'attends dans la voiture. Tu veux conduire?"

"Mmh," avec un petit sourire, alors que Castiel acquiesce, puis fait volte-face pour monter dans l'ascenseur.

Dean concentre son attention sur Richmond, qui lui tend un petit papier soigneusement plié en quatre. "C'est… eh bien, c'est-" se raclant un peu la gorge. "Mon numéro de téléphone," finit-il par dire. "Tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou si… je ne sais pas. Tu peux m'appeler."

"Vous n'allez pas le dire, hein?" rit Dean. "Ça va. Je sais que vous m'aimez vraiment bien."

"Toi aussi."

"Oh, moi… je vous supporte, vous savez," en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Rien que ça," ironique.

"Bon," reprend Dean. "D'accord. Je vais vous dire quelque chose, et écoutez vraiment bien, parce que ce n'est pas près d'arriver encore : si je pouvais vous ressembler un peu quand j'aurai atteint votre… âge plus qu'avancé, ça m'irait pas mal. Vous êtes… quelqu'un de bien."

Richmond penche la tête, ouvre la bouche une ou deux fois, puis reprend :

"Tu as dit qu'on se ressemblait déjà un peu."

"J'ai dit que vous étiez aussi con que moi, mais… peut-être que n'êtes pas si con que ça, finalement."

"Toi non plus," réplique Richmond. "Enfin, la plupart du temps."

"Mmh," sans cacher son sourire. "Assez de confidences, je crois. Je vais finir par croire que vous voulez que je reste."

"Je ne veux même plus te voir aux urgences," en secouant la tête. "Ne retombe pas dans la drogue, ne bois pas, et ne reviens pas ici dans une ambulance."

"Aucun problème."

"Aucun problème."

Dean hésite une seconde, avant de lui tendre une main. "Merci," alors que Richmond la serre brièvement. "Merci… vraiment."

Le médecin lui adresse un hochement de tête. "Juste… une dernière question," fait-il. "Tu crois que j'ai quel âge, au juste, Dean?"

"Vous avez quel âge?"

"L'âge de la sagesse. Tu devrais prendre exemple."

"J'y réfléchirai," en riant doucement, avant de se retourner vers l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton. "Faites attention à vous, quand même."

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrent sur Jason, deux étages plus bas. "Je rêve, ou alors tu n'allais même pas venir me dire au revoir?" en entrant.

"Tu n'étais pas dans le bureau des infirmiers, et je ne vais pas te courir après, Jason," répond Dean.

"On est pas assez amis pour que tu me coures après?"

"Pas assez pour que je te cherche dans tout l'hôpital," avec un sourire. "Mais assez pour que je te remercie. Merci."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour tout," simplement. "Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, même sans t'en rendre compte. Tu es mon ami, et c'est très important pour moi. Merci beaucoup, Jason."

Celui-ci sourit, puis acquiesce. "Je te dirais bien que je n'ai fait que mon travail, mais… non. Tu n'es pas vraiment un patient comme les autres."

"Je ne suis plus vraiment un patient tout court," en haussant les épaules. "Sauf pour Charlie. Alors… on est juste amis."

"Juste amis," alors qu'ils sortent de l'ascenseur. "Fais moi plaisir, Dean, et ne fais pas en sorte d'avoir besoin de soins, d'accord? je te préfère en tant qu'ami, parce qu'en tant que patient, tu es le pire. On peut même dire que tu crains, en tant que patient."

"Mon caractère de merde."

"Mmh," confirme Jason, avant de faire un signe en direction de l'ascenseur. "Il faut que je remonte."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es descendu, si tu dois remonter?"

"Pour te dire au revoir," comme si c'était une évidence. "Tu me donnes des nouvelles, Dean?"

"Tu travailles avec Cas, alors tu-"

" _Tu_ me donnes des nouvelles, Dean?"

"Oui," répond finalement Dean. "Je te donne des nouvelles."

.

Dean se gare en bas de l'immeuble, coupe le moteur, puis se tourne vers Castiel. "Tu te sens comment, Cas?" demande-t-il.

"Ça va," un peu évasif. "J'ai… la semaine dernière, j'ai fouillé tout l'appartement, et j'ai jeté tout ce que tu cachais. Il n'y a plus d'alcool, plus de médicaments, et… plus rien. Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu gardais à la maison?"

"Je-" les mots un peu coincés. "Je suis désolé."

"Moi aussi, Dean," souffle Castiel, pivotant dans sa direction pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Je vais vraiment faire très attention à toi, maintenant. Je vais probablement faire _trop_ attention à toi."

"Je sais."

"Et… et si-"

"Et rien, Cas," en le coupant. "Ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal. Tu as peur, et j'ai peur, moi aussi, mais ça me rassure que tu sois là."

"Tu as peur?" en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

"Un peu," répond Dean. "Peut-être même autant que toi. Pour le moment, je me sens assez bien, et c'est… cette nuit, en fait. J'ai peur de cette nuit, parce que… tu sais?"

"Oui," en prenant sa main. "On n'a qu'à… rentrer, et voir ce que ça donne?"

Dean acquiesce, lui sourit doucement avant de sortir de la voiture. Ses pas sont un peu hésitants dans l'escalier, et il prend une petite inspiration en tournant la clé dans la serrure, puis se décale pour laisser Castiel entrer avant lui. "J'ai fait le ménage," reprend celui-ci. "Et j'ai acheté beaucoup de bougies, des couvertures pour mettre dans le lit, de la tarte et du sirop."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, Cas, tu-"

"Mais j'aime bien faire tout ça," alors que Dean pose son sac sur le plan de travail. "Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien ici. C'est la maison."

"Je me sens bien avec toi," en s'approchant pour prendre Castiel dans ses bras, le plus tendrement du monde, sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je me sens bien quand tu es là, et ce n'est pas la maison si tu n'y es pas. Est-ce que tu te sens bien avec moi? Est-ce que tu te sens… non, est-ce que tu _sais_ que tu es en sécurité?"

"Bien sûr," la tête posée sur son épaule. "Je sais que tu prends vraiment soin des autres et que tu prends soin de moi. Je sais."

.

Ce soir-là, Dean sourit beaucoup. Il rit, aussi. Proteste un peu quand Castiel insiste pour lui faire manger des légumes, mais finit par capituler, se contente de grimacer en mâchouillant ses carottes, tout en ignorant l'air plus qu'exaspéré de Castiel, et ses yeux levés au ciel, même s'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il sourit quand Dean met plus de liquide vaisselle que d'eau dans l'évier, et qu'il prend de la mousse dans ses mains pour la lui souffler dessus. Et Castiel sourit vraiment quand Dean se laisse tomber sur le lit, son oreiller dans les bras, et pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction avant de relever la tête en fronçant les sourcils. "Cas?" fait-il. "Tu n'étais pas obligé d'acheter _autant_ de couvertures, tu sais? Il n'y a même plus de place pour nous, dans ce lit."

"Il y a de la place si tu te mets sous les couvertures," réplique Castiel, en retirant ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer.

"N'empêche," en se redressant pour faire de même.

Castiel se glisse à côté de lui. "Tu veux qu'on laisse une lampe allumée?"

"Ça va," avec un petit geste de la main. "Il y a encore les lampadaires, dehors."

"D'accord," doucement, avant d'étaler plusieurs couvertures sur Dean, qui ne bouge pas mais le regarde, un peu incrédule, et Castiel s'arrête. "Quoi?"

"Tu as l'intention de me faire disparaître sous un tas de couvertures?"

"Tu n'as pas froid?"

"Non," répond Dean. "Ça va. Et toi?"

"Ça va aussi," en se retournant sur le côté pour regarder son profil, éclairé par la lampe de chevet qu'il n'a pas encore éteinte. "Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas rêvé, Dean? je veux dire… rêvé comme avant?"

"Je rêve souvent," haussant les épaules. "Presque toutes les nuits, mais… ça va, en fait, parce que je fais aussi de bons rêves. Il faut seulement que je m'habitue à ne plus être entouré comme à l'hôpital, et… c'est juste un peu étrange de ne pas pouvoir parler à Charlie à trois heures du matin parce que je me sens mal ou que je n'arrive pas à dormir, ou alors parce que j'ai peur. C'est étrange. Et effrayant."

"Est-ce que tu as peur de dormir?"

"Un peu," admet Dean. "Ça va passer, Cas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter."

"J'essaie," en éteignant la lampe de chevet, avant de passer son bras en travers du ventre de Dean, qui pose sa main dessus, sans rien ajouter.

Dans le noir, Dean écoute la respiration de Castiel qui finit par s'apaiser, et son souffle régulier qui caresse le côté de son visage. Et, vaguement, Dean se demande pourquoi il ne se sent pas si en sécurité que ça, finalement, et pourquoi il y a ce nœud, un peu douloureux, dans le creux de son estomac, alors qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que fixer le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les minutes sont très longues, vraiment très longues, avant de se transformer en heures. Des heures tout aussi longues, pendant lesquelles Dean ne somnole même pas, et quand Castiel se retourne sur le ventre, il se glisse doucement hors du lit, puis sort en laissant la porte de la chambre entrouverte derrière lui. Le reste de l'appartement est encore plus angoissant. L'idée de tout ce qu'il y a _en dehors_ de l'appartement est angoissante.

Tout est angoissant, et Dean respire, une seule fois, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il allume la cafetière, reste debout devant pour regarder le café couler, se sert une tasse en essayant, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas penser à tout qu'il pourrait mettre dedans.

Dean ferme les yeux.

Une seconde. Attrape son téléphone, sans même regarder l'heure qu'il est, et compose rapidement le numéro de Charlie. Celle-ci répond à la deuxième sonnerie. "Dean?"

"Je ne te réveille pas?"

"Non," le ton légèrement incertain. "Je suis la psy de garde cette nuit. Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Eh bien… disons que je me suis peut-être un peu surestimé quand j'ai dit que je pouvais gérer," en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. "Je me suis même carrément surestimé, je crois. Parce que je ne sais même pas si ce qui me fait le plus peur maintenant, c'est rester où je suis, ou bien sortir dehors. Tu comprends?"

"Est-ce que tu fais une crise d'angoisse, Dean?"

"Non. Ou… je n'en sais rien, moi," évasif.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, maintenant?" demande Charlie.

"Je suis debout dans la cuisine, et je bois du café, et-" se coupant tout seul, juste une seconde. "Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment censé faire ami-ami avec la caféine, mais je peux quand même boire un peu de café, non?"

"Oui, mais… pas à quatre heures et demi du matin."

"Il est quatre heures et demi du matin?" sincèrement surpris. "Oh. Tu sais quoi, Charlie? Tu ne m'as jamais autant manqué que maintenant, parce que je ne suis plus vraiment sûr que sortir de l'hôpital soit une si bonne idée que ça, en fin de compte. Peut-être que j'aurais dû… je ne sais pas, peut-être que-"

"Dean," en le coupant. "Essaie de te calmer. Tu peux essayer de te calmer? Ça va aller. Il faut juste que tu respires, et que tu te dises que c'est normal d'avoir un peu peur, et que-"

"Je n'ai pas _un peu_ peur, Charlie, je… putain, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser."

Dean avale plusieurs gorgées de café, sa main tellement serrée autour de la tasse que ses articulations blanchissent.

"Dean?" reprend Charlie. "Où est Castiel?"

"Il dort. Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu pourrais peut-être le réveiller, et-"

"Non," catégorique. "Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus que c'est déjà le cas. Il n'a pas besoin de ça, et… Cas n'aime pas être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit."

"Tu as conscience d'être en train de faire exactement ce que tu as promis de ne pas faire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai promis?" en remplissant une nouvelle fois sa tasse.

"Tu as promis de lui dire si ça n'allait pas."

"Ah. Peut-être," souffle Dean, comme si ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. "Je ne vais pas le réveiller. Ça va passer."

"Et si ça ne passe pas?" la voix plus douce, pour ne pas le brusquer.

"Pourquoi ça ne passerait pas?"

"Parce que ce qui te fait peur maintenant te fera toujours peur demain, et si tu as peur de dormir, alors-"

Dean pousse un soupir, coupant Charlie dans son élan. "Tu ne voudrais pas me prescrire des trucs pour dormir, Charlie?" demande-t-il.

"Je peux savoir… Dean, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends?" un froncement de sourcil perceptible dans la voix. "Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais prescrire des somnifères à quelqu'un qui a des antécédents comme les tiens? Même si tu n'avais pas dormi depuis six jours, je préfèrerais t'assommer avec une pelle plutôt que prendre le risque de créer une autre addiction."

"Mmh," après un silence. "Peut-être que je vais passer ma vie à avoir peur de tout et de n'importe quoi. Je suis un gosse, en fait. Un vrai gosse."

"Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à avoir peur, Dean," répond Charlie. "Il faut juste que tu reprennes tes marques. Ça prend un peu de temps, et c'est vraiment normal si tu-"

"Arrête de me dire que c'est normal, Charlie," un ton plus haut. "En quoi ça pourrait être normal?"

"Dean."

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de sortir de chez toi, maintenant?"

"Tu vois… même toi, tu ne me fais pas confiance," avec un rire nerveux. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de chez moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable de le faire, tu sais, parce que si je ne me sens même pas en sécurité dans le même lit que Cas… à ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça va donner si je sors?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, Dean?" simplement. "Castiel te fait te sentir en-"

"Le problème ne vient pas de Cas," l'interrompt Dean. "C'est moi. Ça vient de moi, parce que je suis un problème. Je suis un problème sur pattes, bourré d'insécurités et de peurs irrationnelles."

Charlie se racle brièvement la gorge. "Je dirais plutôt que n'es pas très patient, ni très indulgent avec toi-même," répond-elle.

"Je voudrais juste ne plus me sentir comme ça."

"Comment tu aimerais te sentir?"

"Bien," dans un soupir. "Comme en salle de garde avec Cas, comme à l'hôpital avec toi, et comme quand je sais que je suis assez entouré pour ne rien faire de stupide."

"Pourquoi tu penses que tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide?"

"Je ne crois pas, Charlie, je _sais_ ," réplique Dean. "Je sais que je suis impulsif, et que je ne contrôle rien, et-"

"S'il te plaît, Dean," en le coupant. "Castiel est très près de toi, alors… va le réveiller. Tu ne te sens pas bien parce que c'est la nuit, et parce que tu as tendance à paniquer très vite quand il s'agit de toi-même. C'est angoissant, je sais, mais tu as promis de ne pas mentir, tu te rappelles?"

"D'accord," finalement. "D'accord. Je vais… au moins m'asseoir à côté de lui, parce que j'ai promis de ne pas mentir."

"Mmh," fait Charlie. "Tu es un peu plus calme, maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Dean repose sa tasse dans l'évier, puis prend une inspiration. "D'accord," répète-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça, Charlie?"

"C'est… tu as peur de toi-même. De ce que tu pourrais faire de stupide, comme tu dis, et passer de l'hôpital à la maison, c'est très angoissant, parce que ça s'est mal passé la dernière fois, mais… pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas juste te laisser le temps de comprendre que tu es chez toi et qu'il ne va rien t'arriver? Tu prends tout tellement à cœur, et tu veux tellement trop bien faire que tu paniques si ça ne va pas comme tu veux."

"Et comment je suis censé arrêter d'être… comme ça?"

"Tu ne peux pas vraiment arrêter d'être comme tu es, Dean," avec très léger rire. "Mais tu peux essayer de le contrôler. D'accord?"

"D'accord," encore une fois. "Je vais retourner dans le lit, avec Cas. On se voit dans la semaine? Et… je peux encore appeler? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Charlie, tu sais?"

"On se voit dans la semaine, et tu peux encore appeler, et… je sais, mais le but, c'est que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi."

"Mmh," évasivement. "Merci, Charlie."

Dean raccroche et repose le téléphone sur le plan de travail. Il hésite, jette un coup d'œil à Castiel, toujours endormi et toujours sur le ventre, puis, finalement, Dean se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Soupire. Allume la télévision, ne la regarde pas vraiment, mais ne bouge pas.

"Dean?" deux heures plus tard.

"Oui."

Castiel s'assoit, sans même regarder l'écran de la télévision. "Tu n'as pas dormi du tout, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," la voix un peu basse.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?" demande doucement Castiel.

"Si je te réveille chaque fois que je ne me sens pas bien, tu ne dormiras jamais, Cas. J'ai appelé Charlie, et… ça va. Je gère. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Dean…"

Celui-ci agite un peu la main. "Je te dis que ça va, Cas," alors qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas hausser le ton. "Je suis juste fatigué, et un peu angoissé. Toi aussi, tu l'es. Je le sens et ça déteint sur moi, alors arrête d'être aussi inquiet, s'il te plaît. Tu peux faire ça?"

"Pas vraiment, Dean," en secouant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette nuit?"

"J'ai appelé Charlie."

"Et?" insiste Castiel, baissant les yeux juste à temps pour voir Dean serrer le poing. "Dean? Pourquoi tu-"

"Et rien. Rien. J'ai appelé Charlie, et puis on a parlé. C'est tout."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air en colère?"

"Je ne suis pas en colère," les yeux fixés sur l'écran pour ne pas croiser le regard de Castiel.

"Tu recommences à mentir," souffle celui-ci.

"Je ne mens pas," le ton vraiment moins doux. "Je viens de te dire… je suis juste fatigué, Cas. C'est tout. Laisse tomber."

Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Laisse tomber?" répète-t-il, lui arrachant un soupir d'exaspération. "Dean, s'il te plaît. Tu as promis de ne pas faire ça. Tu as promis de me rassurer, alors… dis-moi. Tu as peur? Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité? Est-ce que-"

"Putain, _Castiel_ ," en se levant d'un bond. "Arrête. Tu n'es pas mon psy, d'accord? Tu n'es pas mon psy, alors… putain, si tu continues, je vais péter les plombs," avant de détourner les yeux. "Je ne peux pas te supporter quand tu es comme ça."

"Tu ne… mais, Dean, je suis juste-"

Sans même l'écouter, Dean file rageusement dans la cuisine, attrape un verre dans le placard, mais le serre trop fort entre ses doigts. Si fort qu'il éclate dans sa main. "Merde," presque en criant, avant de balancer ce qui reste du verre contre le mur, de toutes ses forces.

"Dean," tout doucement, en arrivant derrière lui.

Castiel attrape son bras, puis le guide jusqu'à l'évier pour passer sa main sous l'eau. "Tout va bien," dit-il. "Je suis désolé de-"

"Non," cherchant son regard, en même temps qu'il serre et desserre le poing, puis coupe finalement l'eau. "C'est moi. Pardon, Cas. Je suis désolé."

Les yeux dans les siens, Castiel enroule un torchon autour de sa main pour arrêter le saignement. "Tu t'excuses de m'avoir parlé comme ça, de mentir, ou de ne pas me supporter?"

"Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, et je-"

"Je sais," coupe Castiel. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean? Tu voulais rentrer, et tu m'as promis d'être totalement honnête avec moi."

"D'accord," fermant brièvement les yeux pour respirer, avant de les rouvrir, rien qu'une seconde plus tard. "Je peux être honnête. Je suis désolé. J'ai peur, Cas. Ça, c'est la vérité, et… je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, parce que je voulais rentrer, mais je suis perdu, ici. Je suis vraiment perdu."

"Tu as peur de replonger?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai peur de replonger," en détournant le regard. "Le monde est rempli de drogues, et moi… moi, je suis un putain de drogué, et je suis-"

Castiel pose un doigt sur sa bouche. "Tu _étais_ ," corrige-t-il. "Et tu es sobre."

"Et tu crois que je vais le rester très longtemps si jamais je décide de sortir de cet appartement?" réplique Dean. "Toi, Cas… qu'est-ce que tu crois? Si même toi tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, alors-"

"Arrête," pour le faire taire encore une fois. " _J'ai_ un problème de confiance, mais ça ne veut vraiment pas dire que _tu_ n'es pas capable de rester sobre," en secouant la tête. " Est-ce que… tu veux que je reste avec toi aujourd'hui? je peux rester un peu, au moins aujourd'hui."

"Non," dans un souffle, avant de lever son autre main, celle qui n'est pas blessée, pour caresser le visage de Castiel, lui offrant un tout petit sourire. "Tu as une vie, et je ne veux pas que tu mettes tout sur pause pour moi. Je vais juste rester ici, alors… il ne va rien m'arriver."

"Tu ne veux pas sortir?"

"Je ne veux pas tout gâcher," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Je ne veux pas _encore_ tout gâcher."

"Dean…"

"Ça va aller," sans faire attention à toute cette inquiétude, dans la voix de Castiel, qui se contente de le regarder, ses grands yeux bleus vraiment trop grands. "Je vais rester ici, et ça va aller."


	40. Ce qu'on ne peut pas dire avec les mots

**Hey**

 **Ce chapitre, c'est un peu les montagnes russes. Dean est long (très long) à la détente, très tête-à-claques quand il s'y met, et Cas est patient mais il n'est pas si patient que ça quand même**

 **J'adore Charlie dans ce chapitre, et j'adore Charlie tout court, d'ailleurs**

 **Ensuite, sexe dans ce chapitre, même si je me suis concentrée largement plus sur l'aspect émotionnel, parce que je pense que c'était important. C'est important pour Dean, et c'est une étape, il accepte son corps et tout ce que ça implique. Bref, bref, je ne vais pas recommencer à me perdre en explications, vous comprendrez par vous-même**

 **Et pour finir… désolée d'être moins rapide qu'au début, mais c'est un peu compliqué de gérer le temps et l'inspiration (qui va et qui vient indépendamment de ma volonté)**

 **Bref. Je fais au mieux**

 **Encore merci, vraiment beaucoup, pour les reviews et les mises en favoris**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

"Dean," en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. "Dean, réveille-toi."

Dean fronce un peu plus les sourcils, puis tourne légèrement la tête, sans ouvrir les yeux, les dents serrées. Il pousse un petit gémissement, et Castiel pose une main sur sa joue. "Dean?"

"Mmh?" avec un léger sursaut. "Qu'est-ce qu-" en se redressant. "Cas? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Tu as crié."

"Qu'est-ce que je fais sur le canapé?" demande Dean, confus.

"Tu t'es relevé dans la nuit, et… je ne sais pas. Tu as dû te rendormir devant la télévision," en s'asseyant complètement par terre, le dos calé contre la table-basse. "Est-ce que… tu veux bien qu'on parle, toi et moi? Ça fait trois jours que tu tournes en rond dans la maison, sans sortir, et sans vraiment me parler. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé, et tu me laisses à peine te toucher. Tu m'ignores."

"Je fais ça, moi?" en se rallongeant, roulé en boule sur le côté, sa tête à hauteur de celle de Castiel.

"Tu fais ça," confirme celui-ci.

"Est-ce que tu es en colère?"

"Non," en secouant doucement la tête. "Je ne suis pas en colère, Dean, je suis seulement… triste. Tu as l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir où est ta place, ni ce que tu es censé faire. Tu ne dors pas beaucoup, et je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir vu ne serait-ce que regarder par la fenêtre."

Dean passe son bras sous son oreiller. "Je suis obligé de sortir?" demande-t-il. "Je veux dire… est-ce qu-"

"Je ne sais pas," l'interrompt Castiel. "Je ne suis pas réellement sûr d'être le mieux placé pour t'aider, maintenant. Mais… est-ce que tu peux me dire comment tu te sens?"

"J'ai essayé de sortir, aujourd'hui, tu sais," sans le lâcher du regard. "J'ai même ouvert la porte d'entrée, dans l'idée d'aller au supermarché, pour acheter je ne sais même plus quoi, et tu sais ce que je me suis dit? J'ai pensé… pourquoi est-ce qu'on vend autant d'alcool, dans les supermarchés? C'est stupide. Je ne suis sûrement pas la seule personne à avoir un problème avec l'alcool, et sûrement pas non plus la seule personne à aller au supermarché. Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire? Juste… passer devant les bouteilles? Ça me semble vraiment difficile, Cas."

Celui-ci penche un peu la tête, puis attrape la main de Dean pour la serrer dans la sienne. "Je ne sais pas si tu es obligé de sortir, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas… seulement rester là," dit-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que tu n'es pas assez fort?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas assez fort."

"C'est faux, Dean," sans arrêter de caresser sa paume. "Tu as été assez fort jusque-là, et tu as fait le plus difficile," alors que Dean détourne les yeux. "Je pourrais… Dean, tu ne voudrais pas me dire ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider?"

"Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais faire," répond Dean. "Ça doit venir de moi, non? Et si ça doit venir de moi, alors… on est mal barrés."

"Dean-"

"On peut arrêter d'en parler?" en le coupant. "Je suis désolé d'être invivable, Cas, je suis vraiment désolé. Et j'aimerais juste… tu peux me prendre dans tes bras? Ça, ça m'aiderait."

"Bien sûr," comme une évidence, en se levant, alors que Dean se décale légèrement sur le canapé pour lui faire de la place.

Castiel pose sa tête sur l'oreiller, et Dean prend doucement sa joue en coupe, caressant le haut de sa pommette du bout de l'index. "Je t'aime," souffle-t-il. "Tu sais, hein, Cas?"

"Bien sûr," répète Castiel. "Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas le savoir?"

.

Dean finit par se rendormir, puis se réveille quand Castiel l'embrasse sur le front avant de partir, refermant la porte le plus doucement possible derrière lui.

.

"Charlie?" en s'appuyant tout contre la porte entrouverte.

"Salut, Dean," avec un sourire. "Tu vas me laisser entrer, à un moment donné, ou bien rester planté là?"

"Ça dépend de ce que tu es venue faire ici."

"Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, et j'ai décidé de venir passer cette journée avec toi," répond Charlie. "Alors? C'est suffisant pour que tu te pousses, ou est-ce que je dois te pousser moi-même?"

"Ça va," en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu peux entrer."

Dean recule pour ouvrir la porte, puis fait volte-face pour retourner dans la cuisine, Charlie sur les talons, alors que celle-ci pose deux sacs en plastique sur le plan de travail. "Tu n'es toujours pas sorti?" demande-t-elle.

"Non," en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, les coudes posés sur le comptoir.

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de le faire?"

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me casser les couilles toute la journée?"

Charlie ne cille même pas. "Oh, alors tu as décidé d'être con," en lui adressant un petit sourire. "D'accord. Je peux faire avec, même si je préfère quand tu ne te comportes pas comme un imbécile."

"Mmh," marmonne Dean, avant de faire un signe en direction des deux sacs en plastique. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Seulement des choses que tu aimes," en sortant deux parts de tarte, une tablette de chocolat au lait, deux gobelets bleus, et… "Tu aimes les hamburgers, Dean?"

"Qui n'aime pas les hamburgers?"

"C'est ce que je me disais," avant de lui en tendre un. "Il y a des frites, avec. Ça te va?"

"Ça me va, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais passer la journée avec moi," les sourcils froncés. "Je ne suis pas drôle, et tu viens toi-même de me traiter d'imbécile. Je ne comprends pas."

"Et si tu sortais d'ici, Dean? Peut-être que ça te rendrait un peu plus _drôle_."

Dean secoue vivement la tête. "Non," dit-il. "Il ne peut rien m'arriver si je ne bouge pas d'ici."

"Vraiment?" sans le quitter des yeux. "Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es rentré, et je suis à peu près sûre que tu as perdu du poids, tu as l'air épuisé, au bord de la crise de nerfs, et… tu sais que tu vas te rendre malade si tu continues comme ça?"

"Je me sens très bien."

"Et en plus, tu me prends, moi, pour une imbécile?" fait Charlie. "Super, Dean. Vraiment. On avance. C'est aussi ce que tu dis à Castiel?"

"Laisse Cas en dehors de ça, tu veux bien?" un ton plus haut.

"Il n'est pas en dehors de ça," en secouant la tête. "Et je suis sûre que tu le sais. Tu sais qu'il se sent aussi mal que toi, n'est-ce pas? Il veut t'aider, mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre."

"Oui. Parce qu'il ne peut pas m'aider pour ça."

"C'est vrai," alors que Dean déballe son hamburger pour s'occuper les mains. "Il n'y a que toi qui puisse t'aider, parce que personne ne peut sortir d'ici à ta place, et la force ne fonctionne pas sur toi, alors… Dean, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins-"

"J'ai dit non, Charlie," catégorique. "En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes?"

"En combien de langues tu pourrais me le dire?"

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Dean se contente d'attraper un gobelet pour caler la paille entre ses dents, et Charlie semble s'adoucir. "Bien," reprend-elle. "Alors, Dean, est-ce que tu pourrais seulement répondre à une de mes questions?"

"Mmh," en agitant vaguement la main.

"Tu as peur de te droguer, ou… seulement d'avoir envie de te droguer?"

Dean relâche sa paille. "Quoi?" en reposant le gobelet, légèrement troublé. "Est-ce que c'est vraiment différent?"

"Bien sûr que c'est différent," acquiesce Charlie. "Tu as envie de te droguer?"

Pendant ce qui lui semble être une éternité, Dean réfléchit, puis se passe une main dans les cheveux, avant de répondre :

"Non. Je n'ai pas envie de me droguer. Pas la plupart du temps, en tous cas, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu-"

"Tu ne vois pas ce que ça change, je sais," en s'approchant doucement, une de ses mains posée sur le plan de travail. "Essaie de te poser les bonnes questions, Dean. C'est tout ce que je te demande, et… si on t'a laissé sortir de l'hôpital, si _je_ t'ai laissé sortir de l'hôpital, c'est que je sais que tu es prêt pour l'extérieur. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais moi, je peux te dire que c'est normal de ne pas trouver ça facile. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais si vraiment tu tiens à rester aussi borné, reste aussi borné," avant de pousser un soupir. "Maintenant qu'on a mis tout ça au clair… tu préfères regarder Harry Potter ou le Seigneur des Anneaux?"

Charlie fouille encore dans un des sacs, pour en sortir deux dvd, un dans chaque main, arrachant un petit sourire à Dean. "Tu as les intégrales?" demande-t-il.

"Évidemment."

"Harry Potter," après une petite seconde réflexion. "Je n'ai vu que le premier."

"Mon Dieu," le ton très sérieux, presque solennel. "Et tu peux me dire ça à voix haute?"

"Je sais. C'est affligeant," rit Dean, avant de descendre du tabouret en prenant le plus de nourriture possible dans ses bras.

"Affligeant," en le suivant dans le salon.

Dean pose tout ce qu'il a dans les mains sur la table basse, puis s'empare du dvd que Charlie lui tend pour le mettre dans le lecteur. "Tu veux tout regarder?" en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

"Oui," répond Charlie. "Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre décemment sans avoir fait au moins un marathon Harry Potter. Avec moi."

.

Dean passe la première heure à râler, parce que Charlie fait trop de commentaires, et parce que _'ce film est débile.'_ Et surtout parce qu'à partir du troisième, Dean se met à poser des questions, puis même à écouter les théories un peu bizarres que Charlie lui expose. Il sourit quand elle fait un commentaire.

"Dis-moi, Charlie," alors que le générique de fin du cinquième film se met à défiler sur l'écran. "Tu ne serais pas légèrement amoureuse d'Hermione?"

"Bien sûr que si," comme si c'était vraiment l'évidence. "Depuis mes dix ans."

.

"D'accord," admet Dean, vers le milieu du dernier film. "Harry ne pourrait rien faire sans elle."

Charlie se tourne un peu vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. "Tu n'es pas un cas si désespéré que ça, finalement," alors que Dean attrape la tablette de chocolat au lait, déchire l'emballage, puis la casse en deux pour en donner la moitié à Charlie, qui le remercie d'un signe de tête. "Quand est-ce que Castiel est censé rentrer?"

"Bientôt."

"Comment ça va, entre vous?"

"Le film, Charlie," pour éluder la question, étouffant un grognement quand l'image s'arrête. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets pause?"

"Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux si on ne fait pas de pause," répond Charlie. "Alors?"

"Je ne sais pas," après une seconde. "C'est Cas. Il fait toujours la même chose, et… je veux dire… tu sais? Il est doux, et patient, et inquiet, même si je vois qu'il fait des efforts pour ne pas me le montrer. Il essaie de me laisser un peu tranquille, mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment. Et moi… je ne sais pas," encore une fois. "Je suis distant, sans vraiment le vouloir, seulement parce que j'ai l'impression de le blesser, juste en le regardant, et… je ne veux pas ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

"Je crois que tu le blesses un peu plus en étant distant, Dean," sincèrement. "Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te poser toutes ces questions, et seulement faire ce qui te semble être le mieux? Castiel a juste besoin de _toi_. De savoir que tu es là, que tu l'aimes, et que tu vas bien."

"Et si je ne vais pas bien?"

"Tu vas finir par arrêter de te sentir comme tu te sens maintenant, tu sais?" le ton plus assuré. "Tu n'auras pas peur pour toujours, et tu ne vas pas non plus rester ici pour toujours. C'est passager. Pour le moment, c'est la seule manière que tu as trouvée pour avoir l'impression d'avoir du contrôle sur ta vie, mais c'est passager."

"Combien de temps ça dure, passager?" demande Dean.

"A toi de me le dire."

.

"Quoi?" s'écrie Dean, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. "Quoi? Mais… Hermione est censé finir avec Harry, pas avec Ron, et puis… quoi? je ne comprends pas."

"Je sais," avec un soupir.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en train de rouler une pelle à Ron?"

"Je sais…" encore une fois.

Dean soupire aussi, puis continue de soupirer jusqu'au générique de fin. Il se lève pour éteindre le lecteur. "C'était nul," reprend-il. "Franchement, si c'était pour voir Harry se marier avec Ginny, on aurait pu juste regarder un Western, ou alors-"

"C'était _nul?_ " répète Charlie, au bord de l'indignation. "C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es transformé en _fangirl_ à partir du troisième film?"

"C'est ça," en agitant la main, reprenant son sérieux alors que Charlie se lève à son tour. "Est-ce que… tu sais si Cas travaille, demain?"

"Il ne travaille pas," en secouant la tête. "Ça veut dire que vous pourriez en profiter pour… je ne sais pas. Parler? Ou même ne pas parler, d'ailleurs. Vous pourriez trouver un autre moyen de communication. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

"Mmh," fait Dean. "T'es en train de me conseiller de faire l'amour?"

"Si c'est comme ça que tu as envie de communiquer, alors… oui, je suis en train de te conseiller de faire l'amour," répond Charlie. "Tu n'es pas toujours obligé de parler, tu sais."

"Ça, c'est drôle, venant de toi," en croisant les bras. "Tu passes ton temps à essayer de me faire parler."

"Je n'essaie pas, j'y arrive. D'ailleurs… tu te souviens que tu es censé venir à l'hôpital demain après-midi, Dean?" plus sérieusement. "C'est-à-dire… sortir de cet appartement, et-"

"Charlie," en la coupant. "Ne gâche pas cette journée."

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne répond rien. Puis reprend le chemin de la cuisine pour attraper sa veste, posée sur le plan de travail. "Réfléchis à tout ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord?" et Dean acquiesce, lui rend son petit sourire, et la suit dans l'entrée.

"Merci," finit-il par dire.

"Pour?"

"D'être venue, et pour le marathon," en ouvrant la porte, exactement pile au moment où Castiel sort de l'ascenseur.

Celui-ci laisse son regard passer de Dean à Charlie, puis de Charlie à Dean. "Tout va bien?" demande-t-il, avant de faire quelques pas.

"Tout va bien, Cas," sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte, jetant un très bref coup d'œil à Charlie. "A plus tard, Charlie."

"C'est ça. Plus tard."

Charlie adresse un sourire à Castiel quand ils se croisent, et un _'ne t'inquiète pas'_ silencieux, avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur, les laissant tous les deux. Castiel embrasse Dean sur la joue, très furtivement, un peu trop, parce que Dean l'attrape par le bras au moment où il s'apprête à passer devant lui, et l'embrasse… correctement. En même temps qu'il le pousse à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière eux, reculant jusqu'à ce que le bas du dos de Castiel heurte doucement le bord du comptoir. Les deux mains dans ses cheveux et les yeux fermés, Dean passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, dépose un dernier baiser, juste sur le coin de sa bouche. Reprend son souffle. "Tu m'as manqué," murmure-t-il. "Tu me manques."

"Tu me manques aussi."

"Je sais," les yeux dans les siens.

"Tu sais?" la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

"Je sais que ma manière de gérer en ce moment te fait du mal, et je suis désolé, Cas. Vraiment. Je suis désolé," alors que Dean laisse ses mains posées à plat sur le haut de son torse. "Je voudrais juste… que tu me laisses gérer."

"Mais il est là, le problème, Dean," fait Castiel, sans vraiment bouger. "Tu ne gères pas. Tu fuis. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, parce qu-"

Dean recule d'un pas, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. "Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'aider, c'est parce que je ne veuxpas que tu m'aides. Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire comme si j'étais le patient dont tu dois t'occuper, et… putain, Cas, tu n'en as pas marre de me regarder comme ça?"

"Comment est-ce que je te regarde?"

"Comme si j'étais sur le point d'exploser," la voix tremblante parce que Dean essaie réellement de ne pas s'énerver. "Tu me regardes comme si j'étais juste… une bombe à retardement. Et c'est trop, maintenant, Cas, c'est _trop_ , alors arrête de faire ça, de croire que je vais péter les plombs, et de-"

"Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire," lui fait remarquer Castiel, beaucoup moins calmement. "Tu pètes les plombs. Mais je t'en prie, Dean, vas-y. Dis-moi que tout va bien."

"Tout va bien," un ton trop haut.

"C'est ça."

Brièvement, Dean ferme les yeux, puis serre les dents. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es censé me voir," reprend-il. "Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, et je sais, Cas, bien sûr que je sais que non, tout ne va pas bien. Et vraiment, excuse-moi, je suis désolé si je réveille ton… instinct surprotecteur, ou je ne sais quoi, cette manière si _insupportable_ que tu as de me surveiller, mais j'en ai assez. Je ne peux plus supporter ça," avant de faire volte-face.

"Ne me tourne pas le dos," en l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner. "Tu ne peux plus supporter ça? Et moi, Dean? Essaie de deviner pourquoi j'ai besoin d'agir comme ça, et peut-être que si tu ouvrais les yeux, si tu faisais attention à ce que je ressens, tu verrais que _moi_ , ce que je vois quand je rentre dans cet appartement, c'est… le sang dans la salle de bains. C'est toi, sur le toit. Toutes ces fois où tu es rentré tellement défoncé que tu avais du mal à te souvenir de qui j'étais, ou pire, tiens, les fois où je venais te chercher parce que tu avais tellement d'alcool dans le sang que tu ne pouvais même pas marcher. Ça te revient, maintenant? Est-ce que tu peux _essayer_ de comprendre, ou bien est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile pour toi?"

"Je-" commence Dean, avant de s'interrompre. Il détourne les yeux. "J'en ai assez," répète-t-il. "Je ne vais pas encore avoir cette conversation avec toi. Je ne peux pas. Si c'est _vraiment si difficile,_ la porte est grande ouverte, Castiel. Ne te gêne surtout pas."

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?" en se décollant du plan de travail. "C'est ce que tu veux, Dean?"

"Bien sûr que non," presque en criant, avant de s'adoucir. "Bien sûr que non. C'est toi que je veux."

"Alors-"

"Et toi, Cas?" son souffle presque saccadé, sans le lâcher du regard et son cœur qui _tape_ contre sa cage thoracique. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Hein, _Castiel_? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Il y a une seconde. Un silence, et une inspiration et Castiel, et le dos de Dean qui heurte le mur derrière lui. Et le baiser presque violent, douloureusement brûlant, parce que Dean lutte, seulement un instant. Le temps de comprendre que ce que Castiel veut, c'est lui. C'est lui, tout en entier, sans les mots et sans la douleur.

Dean lâche prise, se laisse embrasser, puis inverse les rôles, Castiel plaqué contre le mur. Celui-ci grogne dans sa bouche. "Je veux… Dean," la main sur son ventre. "Je veux que tu… Prends-moi. C'est _ça_ que je veux."

.

Les gestes de Dean sont pressants, alors qu'il pousse Castiel, déjà à moitié nu, sur le lit, sans violence mais dans une sorte d'urgence, de désir incontrôlable et incontrôlé, les mains partout pour tout toucher, sa bouche contre la sienne parce qu'ils respirent presque ensemble. Encore plus quand Castiel soulève ses hanches, enserre la taille de Dean entre ses jambes pour garder leurs corps vraiment l'un contre l'autre, étroitement emmêlés, assez proches pour sentir tellement plus que seulement de la _chaleur_.

"Cas," à peine audible, en se redressant sur un coude. "Tu es… sûr? C'est ce que tu veux?"

"Oui," sur le même ton. "Je t'aime et je te veux comme ça."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça?"

"Pas avec toi," répond doucement Castiel. Et c'est suffisant.

Suffisant pour que Dean soit sûr, lui aussi. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'on ne peut rien prendre de force et que tout est à donner.

Il se penche pour l'embrasser encore, et Castiel desserre les jambes pour l'aider à défaire sa ceinture, sans lâcher sa bouche. Doucement, Dean passe le bout de ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer, le retire, en même temps qu'il essaie de se déshabiller aussi, arrachant un petit rire à Castiel, parce que tout est brouillon et presque maladroit, mais vraiment comme si c'était la première fois.

Dean tâtonne sur la table de nuit, ouvre le tiroir sans regarder, puis finit par trouver le lubrifiant. Il croise le regard de Castiel, alors que celui-ci se contente de prendre son visage en coupe. "Embrasse-moi encore," fait-il, l'attirant à lui. "Et n'arrête pas," et Dean caresse sa lèvre avec sa langue, plus vraiment si en douceur que ça, mord un peu, souriant dans le baiser quand sa main glisse entre les jambes de Castiel.

C'est lent, mais c'est _bon_ , et Dean est patient. Il embrasse sa pommette, caresse la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres pour lui faire oublier la légère douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce point, et tous les muscles de Castiel se tendent en même temps, il se raidit, puis pousse un gémissement. "Dean," les yeux fermés et les dents serrées. "S'il te plaît, je veux-"

"Je trouve que tu supplies beaucoup, Cas," coupe Dean, en s'appuyant sur son autre main pour le surplomber. "Comme si je pouvais te refuser quoique ce soit. Comme si je _voulais_ te refuser quoique ce soit."

" _Dean_ ," encore une fois. "Je suis-" incapable de poursuivre, alors que Dean bouge ses doigts, appuie plus fort pour le faire taire et gémir en même temps.

Castiel se cambre contre lui, et Dean l'embrasse brièvement, retire sa main pour se redresser. "Je sais," répond-il, en attrapant les jambes de Castiel pour les placer sur ses hanches. "Tu ne me lâches pas, Cas? Ne me lâche pas," les yeux dans les yeux, alors qu'il le pénètre tout doucement, d'une traite, son souffle coupé et coincé quelque part dans sa gorge parce que Dean comprend brusquement que c'est maintenantqu'il donne tout. Dean donne _tout,_ parce que Castiel s'accroche à lui de toutes ses forces, l'abandon gravé dans tous les traits de son visage.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Dean cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou, soupire en fermant les yeux, ses coups de reins d'abord lents, pour laisser à Castiel le temps de ne plus avoir mal, et celui-ci finit par donner un coup de talon dans le bas de son dos tout en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules. "Vas-y," dans un murmure étranglé, soulevant légèrement son bassin, comme une invitation plus qu'explicite.

Dean se mord la lèvre, les yeux fermés. Le plaisir est presque trop violent, et Castiel le serre si _fort_ contre lui, l'empêchant quasiment de bouger comme il le voudrait. "Dean," la voix cassée, en glissant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, alors que Dean agrippe sa hanche pour accélérer. "Dean," parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre en tête. Il n'y a plus que Dean, qui fait l'amour comme il aime.

Il fait l'amour intensément mais pas violemment.


	41. T'es trop grand pour avoir mal

**Pour commencer, je dois dire que cette fois, on approche réellement de la fin. Dans 5 ou 6 chapitres, d'après mes plans**

 **Ensuite, ce chapitre aussi, c'est un peu les montagnes russes, et je pense que c'est un tournant dans la vie de Dean. C'est un chapitre important, même si tous les chapitres qui viennent sont importants**

 **Je ne vais pas en dire plus, parce que je parle déjà trop**

 **Bref, merci encore, évidemment. Merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

.

Dean se laisse retomber sur le lit, le souffle court. Il se tourne sur le côté, lève le bras pour poser la main sur la joue de Castiel. "C'est vrai qu'on communique vraiment mieux comme ça," dit-il.

"Tu veux communiquer encore?" avec un sourire.

"Ça fait déjà trois fois, Cas. Laisse-moi reprendre des forces."

Castiel a un petit rire, puis se rallonge sur le ventre, la couverture remontée jusque vers le milieu de son dos. "Tu as vraiment pensé à compter?" demande-t-il. "Je te croyais assez occupé pour ne penser à rien d'autre que moi."

"Je ne pensais qu'à toi, mais tu vois," sérieusement. "Je veux garder un souvenir de mes… performances. Je suis vraiment doué, hein?"

"Pas mal," répond Castiel, réprimant un autre rire.

"Pas mal?" en se redressant. "Seulement… pas mal?"

"Quoi?" amusé. "Tu ne veux pas en plus que je fasse l'éloge de tes _performances?_ "

Dean hausse les épaules. "Tu pourrais," fait-il en se rallongeant. "Ça m'a l'air vraiment plaisant à entendre, puis c'est toi qui viens de proposer qu'on recommence, alors ça doit bien vouloir dire que c'était largement plus que pas mal."

"Tu es peut-être un peu trop arrogant, Dean."

"Mmh," en caressant sa pommette du bout de l'index. "Je peux te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr," les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Est-ce que… ce que tu as dit, à propos de cet appartement, tu sais? Est-ce que c'est vrai? Ça te fait du mal de vivre ici?"

"Un peu."

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?" demande Dean.

"Parce que toi, tu aimes cet appartement," en passant ses bras sous l'oreiller, sans le quitter des yeux. "C'est chez toi, et je n'ai pas envie de te-"

"C'est chez toi aussi, et si tu ne te sens pas bien ici, on peut… y réfléchir," doucement. "C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pensé à déménager, parce que, oui, j'aime cet appartement, mais je peux quand même y réfléchir. Laisse-moi juste un petit peu de temps. Tu as raison, Cas, je ne fais pas assez attention à ce que tu ressens. Je vais faire mieux, maintenant. D'accord?"

"D'accord," en acquiesçant. "Je vais essayer de te laisser un peu plus d'espace."

Avec un sourire, Dean l'embrasse sur la joue. "J'ai passé une bonne journée," finit-il par reprendre. "Charlie a voulu faire un marathon Harry Potter, et… tiens, tu savais toi, que Voldemort-"

"Dean," coupe Castiel. "Je n'y connais rien, mais je suis presque sûr que tu n'es pas censé dire ça à haute voix."

Dean éclate de rire. "Vrai," hochant la tête. "Comment tu le sais?"

"Je suis quelqu'un de cultivé," l'air sérieux. "Et j'ai mangé avec Charlie, une fois, à la cafétaria de l'hôpital, alors j'ai eu droit à toute une dissertation sur Harry Potter. C'était… instructif."

"Je n'aurais peut-être pas employé ce mot-là," alors que Castiel se redresse sur les coudes. "Elle a passé la journée à faire des commentaires."

"Toi aussi, tu fais des commentaires quand on regarde Docteur Sexy."

"C'est parce que j'ai un truc pour Docteur Sexy."

"Vraiment?" en posant la main sur l'épaule de Dean pour se soutenir et s'asseoir sur lui. "Quel genre de truc?" en pesant de tout son poids sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un vrai gémissement, presque un cri. "Le même genre de truc que tu as pour moi?"

"Docteur Sexy ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville," la voix un peu rauque.

"Je suis flatté."

"J'espère bien que tu l'es, parce que c'est un compliment très… _ah_ , Cas," quand celui-ci commence à bouger. "C'est à toi de ne pas me torturer."

"Je croyais que tu devais reprendre des forces?"

Attrapant ses hanches pour l'immobiliser, Dean penche la tête, le regarde d'en bas en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "D'accord," souffle-t-il, en laissant une de ses mains glisser jusqu'au ventre de Castiel, volontairement pas encore plus bas. "Je ne sais même plus qui est Docteur Sexy, là, maintenant."

.

Castiel ouvre les yeux quand le soleil commence à se lever, et se passe une main sur le visage. Il a un léger sourire lorsque Dean, roulé en boule et tourné vers lui, grogne doucement dans son sommeil, sans bouger. Lui aussi, il a un sourire sur les lèvres, et ça réchauffe vraiment le cœur de Castiel, bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il se retourne, un bras passé sous l'oreiller et la tête posée dessus, sans pouvoir résister à l'envie de passer la main dans les cheveux de Dean, dont le sourire s 'élargit. "Je t'ai dit des milliers de fois de ne pas me regarder dormir," les yeux toujours fermés, la voix rauque de sommeil. "C'est flippant."

"Pas du tout," répond Castiel. "Tu as souri dans ton sommeil."

"Vraiment?" presque surpris.

"Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars?"

"Mmh," en ouvrant les yeux. "Pas de cauchemars. J'ai rêvé de Sam, je crois, et j'ai bien aimé."

"Tu veux me raconter?" alors que Dean change de position pour se mettre sur le dos, puis attrape la main de Castiel pour la poser sur son ventre nu.

"C'est un peu confus, mais je suis presque sûr qu'on faisait un road-trip dans tout le pays, avec l'Impala. On était ensemble, et c'était… bien. C'était bien."

"Où est-ce que vous alliez?"

"Nulle part," haussant les épaules. "C'est le principe d'un road-trip, Cas."

"Est-ce que-" un peu hésitant. "Est-ce que tu voudrais récupérer l'Impala, ou alors-"

Dean secoue vivement la tête. "C'est la voiture de mon père," dit-il. "Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux rien qui vienne de lui, et surtout pas cette voiture."

"Mais tu aimes cette voiture, et puis… tout ce qui était à ton père est à toi, et-"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi," en le coupant. "Puis… j'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'il voudrait, mais je suis quand même sûr qu'il détesterait l'idée que je récupère sa voiture, et… je ne sais pas. Tu trouves que c'est stupide?"

"Non," sincèrement.

"Je devrais pouvoir passer au-dessus de ce que mon père pourrait penser, parce qu'il est mort, et parce qu'il ne mérite vraiment pas que je pense à lui, mais il est encore dans ma tête, parfois. Moins souvent qu'avant, mais il est encore dans ma tête. Et dans mes rêves, et dans mes souvenirs, et… partout. Il a vraiment fait en sorte d'être très difficile à oublier."

"Tu essaies d'oublier?" demande Castiel.

"Pas vraiment," en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. "J'essaie juste de ne pas trop y penser, et de me dire que quoique je fasse, il n'aurait jamais été satisfait, et que ce n'est pas vraiment important. Je me dis que ça ne change rien, puisque même quand il était encore en vie, j'avais beau essayer de lui plaire, de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'énerve pas, ça n'a jamais rien changé. J'ai même essayé de ne plus faire attention, d'être… désinvolte, insolent, parfois, ça ne changeait pas non plus. Je l'ai même repoussé physiquement, une fois. Une seule fois, parce que tu sais ce qu'il a fait, ensuite? Il a giflé Sam. Devant moi. Alors… il me frappait simplement parce qu'il aimait ça, et je peux juste essayer de ne plus y penser. Je ne veux pas récupérer l'Impala."

La main de Castiel, toujours posée à plat sur le ventre de Dean, remonte doucement jusqu'à son visage. "D'accord," finit-il par dire. "Mais… arrête de te plaindre de ma voiture, tu veux bien?"

"Je veux bien essayer," avec un rire. "Juste essayer, parce que quand même, ta voiture est-"

"Dean," l'index sur sa bouche.

"Désolé," fait Dean, le moins sincèrement du monde, avant de tourner complètement la tête vers lui. "On a qu'à dire que du moment que ta voiture roule, ça va," sans cacher son sourire.

"C'est ça," en roulant des yeux.

.

Dean relève la tête vers Castiel. "Tu as dit quelque chose?" en se redressant, assis en tailleur sur le canapé.

"Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir avec moi au supermarché."

"Non," après une petite seconde d'hésitation.

"Sûr?" la voix douce, sans vraiment insister.

"Certain, Cas."

Celui-ci se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "D'accord," dit-il. "Si tu décides de sortir, tu peux me laisser un mot?"

"Mmh," évasif. "Si jamais, par miracle, je décide de sortir, je laisserai un mot."

"D'accord," encore une fois, en attrapant sa veste avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Une fois seul, Dean pousse un léger soupir, puis se lève. Il fait quelques pas dans le salon, revient près du canapé, tourne en rond puis s'arrête. S'approche de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors, très brièvement, puis pousse un soupir. "Dean, bordel de merde," pour lui-même. "Grandis un peu," en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée, sans vraiment s'approcher, en fait. Il reste immobile, puis finit par retourner s'asseoir, montant le son de la télévision.

C'est la sonnette qui le fait sursauter, une heure plus tard.

Il se lève une nouvelle fois, ouvre la porte pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le docteur Richmond. Dean fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" demande-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

"Et toi?" simplement.

"C'est chez moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire," sans bouger du seuil, son épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement.

"Tu veux que je te dise?" réplique Richmond. "T'as vraiment une sale gueule."

"Merci," sarcastique. "Vous voulez entrer, ou alors continuer à m'insulter ici?"

Le médecin secoue la tête. "Je ne vais pas entrer," dit-il. "C'est toi qui vas sortir. Viens prendre le soleil, Dean. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas mis un pied dehors? Trois ou quatre jours?"

"Comment vous pouvez savoir que je ne-"

"C'est Castiel qui m'en a parlé."

"Cas vous a parlé? A vous?" en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Il vous déteste, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait vous parler? Ça n'a pas tellement de sens, si vous voulez mon avis, mais la vraie question, c'est premièrement comment est-ce que vous savez où j'habite?"

"C'est marqué dans ton dossier, imbécile," en roulant des yeux.

"Mais c'est vous, l'imbécile, oui," marmonne Dean. "Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Je suis très bien là où je suis, alors-"

"Arrête un peu tes conneries," en le coupant. "Tu as rendez-vous avec Charlie dans…" en consultant sa montre. "… une demi-heure, et en attendant, on va aller faire un tour, toi et moi."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais d'aller faire un tour avec vous?"

"Parce que je te le demande, et parce que je ne suis pas très patient, alors, s'il te plaît, bouge-toi un peu."

Dean soupire d'exaspération, mais finit par acquiescer. "Très bien, très bien," du bout des lèvres, en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. "Attendez deux secondes. Il faut que je laisse un mot à Cas, et que je prenne une veste."

Il se retourne, reprend la direction de la cuisine, et attrape un post-it pour y griffonner quelques mots rapidement, avant de le coller sur le frigo. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire," en même temps qu'il referme la porte d'entrée, Richmond derrière lui jusque dans l'ascenseur. "Mais j'espère que vous, vous le savez."

"Je sais toujours ce que je fais."

"Évidemment," raille Dean, alors qu'ils sortent de l'ascenseur pour faire quelques pas dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Dean se fige, à deux mètres de l'entrée. "Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée," en reculant d'un pas. "C'est même tout le contraire d'une bonne idée."

"Dean-"

"Et si… et si-"

"Et si quoi?" l'interrompt Richmond. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut t'arriver?"

"Mais je-" sans bouger. "La dernière fois, j'ai… j'ai menti, et je vous ai demandé de mentir aussi, et… je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit obligés de tout recommencer encore une fois simplement parce que je ne suis pas capable de-"

"Arrête. Tu es très capable, Dean, alors arrête de croire le contraire," en passant devant lui pour ouvrir la porte à sa place. "On ne va rien recommencer, parce que la drogue, c'est terminé. Tu ne vas plus jamais y toucher."

"Vous me faites peut-être un peu trop confiance, vous ne croyez pas?"

Le médecin pousse un soupir d'exaspération, toujours debout près de la porte pour la maintenir ouverte. "Tu es… insupportable. Tu le sais?" en penchant légèrement la tête. "Si tu avais vraiment envie de te droguer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu as envie de te droguer?"

"J'ai déjà dit à Charlie que non."

"Alors où est le problème?" sans le lâcher du regard. "C'est comme… tu as peur de la peur elle-même, et ça n'a pas de sens. Sors de là, Dean. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas subitement arrêter de te contrôler."

Dean reste immobile. "Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que-"

"Oh, Dean," sans hausser le ton. "Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner dehors."

"Des menaces, maintenant," sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, avant de faire un pas en avant. "Ça va. Je viens, mais vous ne me laissez pas tout seul, d'accord?"

"Je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle," alors que Dean passe devant lui pour sortir.

Il avance un peu, puis s'arrête et se retourne vers Richmond. "Voilà," fait-il. "Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" en tournant la tête quand le médecin lui indique le bar, juste en face, arrachant à Dean un soupir étranglé. "Quoi? Mais vous êtes malade? Pour quelle raison je voudrais-"

"Castiel m'a parlé de-"

"Vous avez mangé ensemble, tous les deux, ou quoi?"

"Tu veux bien me laisser en placer une?" l'air las. "Tu te souviens de cette liste que tu avais faite?"

"Mmh."

"Castiel pense que tu devrais-"

"M'excuser auprès d'Eddy? Mais… pourquoi?" incertain. "Et pourquoi Cas ne me l'a pas dit lui-même?"

"Tu y penses tout seul, tu vois? Et pour répondre à ta question, Castiel savait que tu réagirais comme ça, et d'après ce que je sais, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un autre sujet de dispute," répond Richmond. "Mais moi, je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses de moi, et tu peux me gueuler dessus autant que tu veux, ça m'est égal, alors… _alors_ , Dean, tu vas me dire que tu peux passer des semaines dans un hôpital rempli de médicaments, mais que tu ne peux pas entrer dans un bar?"

Fronçant les sourcils, Dean serre un peu le poing. "Ce n'est pas-"

"Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as, d'ailleurs…?" en croisant les bras sur son torse, petit sourire de défi au coin des lèvres. "Sept ans et demi?"

"Connard," simplement. "Bien sûr que si, je peux entrer dans un bar, et je peux même en ressortir aussi sobre qu'en y entrant."

"Je t'attends ici," avec un sourire encore plus grand.

"Mais je croyais que vous n'alliez pas me lâcher, et-"

"Vas-y."

Dean grogne un peu, pour la forme, puis prend une inspiration, avant de s'éloigner vers le bar, d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Il relève le menton, pousse la porte, entre. S'arrête pour regarder autour de lui, et pousse un soupir de soulagement, parce que l'endroit est presque vide, à cette heure-là. "D'accord," tout bas. Il s'approche du comptoir au moment où Eddy relève les yeux vers lui, l'air à la fois surpris et inquiet, et Dean lève les mains pour le rassurer. "Je ne viens pas boire," dit-il doucement. "Je ne bois plus, maintenant."

"Vraiment?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "Je suis là pour… m'excuser."

Eddy pose le verre qu'il essuyait, et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, réellement intrigué. "T'excuser?" répète-t-il.

"Bon. Oui," en tapotant nerveusement le comptoir du bout des doigts. "Tu ne m'as presque jamais vu sobre, et je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment très agréable quand j'ai bu, mais… excuse-moi. D'avoir très souvent vidé ton stock de whisky, pour commencer, et d'avoir été insultant et presque violent avec toi. Et… merci. Tu ne m'as jamais viré d'ici, et je crois me souvenir que tu as essayé de m'aider, au début. Tu as essayé de me parler mais je t'ai repoussé, un peu violemment, parce que… je n'étais juste pas prêt."

"Ouah," après de longues secondes de silence. "C'est… inattendu, pour être honnête."

"Je sais," répond Dean.

"Mais je suis… je-" cherchant le mot juste. "Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Dean. Pour être encore plus honnête, j'avais fini par penser qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour t'aider, et je suis… vraiment heureux de m'être trompé."

"Moi aussi," en se passant la main dans les cheveux, avant de jeter un œil aux bouteilles alignées derrière le bar. "Je croyais que ce serait difficile, d'entrer ici et de ressortir sans avoir bu, mais finalement… ça va. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas passer la journée ici, mais ça va."

"Tu as déjà passé largement assez de temps ici."

"Trop de temps," en secouant la tête. "Je peux te poser une question, Eddy?"

"Mmh," les sourcils un peu froncés.

Dean hésite, avant de reprendre :

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais viré de ce bar?" demande-t-il. "Je veux dire… toutes les fois où je suis devenu violent et agressif, et-"

"Tu sais, Dean," en le coupant. "Les gens ne boivent jamais pour rien. Les gens… comme toi, ils sont… démolis. Tu n'en avais peut-être pas conscience, mais c'était réellement marqué sur ton front. C'était l'évidence, et même si je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à boire comme tu le faisais, ni ce qui t'a démoli, toi, je sais que tu n'as pas choisi de l'être. Et tu ne choisis pas non plus ce qui t'aide à tenir le coup, même si l'alcool n'a jamais été une solution."

"Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de… gens comme moi?"

"Beaucoup trop," sincèrement. "Et il y en a aussi beaucoup qui n'auront jamais la force de s'en sortir, parce que c'est réellement très dur. Mais ça, je pense que tu le sais mieux que moi."

Gardant le silence pendant un court moment, Dean finit par hocher la tête. "Merci, Eddy," dit-il, avant de faire un signe en direction de la porte. "Je dois y aller, mais merci."

"J'espère sincèrement ne pas te revoir, Dean. Tout du moins… pas ici."

"C'est réciproque," le ton un peu plus léger, en se retournant pour faire quelques pas, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Prends soin de toi."

"Toi aussi," alors que Dean pousse la porte.

Richmond hausse un sourcil quand Dean sort. "Eh bien, tu vois," légèrement sarcastique. "Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Si?"

"Non."

"Félicitations, Dean. Tu viens officiellement de te transformer en adulte à peu près responsable."

"Et vous, vous venez de vous transformer en-" se coupant pour prendre un air faussement songeur. "Ah. Non. Vous êtes toujours un connard."

"Merci du compliment," réplique Richmond, en même temps qu'il le contourne pour s'arrêter juste devant sa voiture. "Tu viens, ou tu restes planté là? Charlie ne va pas t'attendre éternellement."

"Je peux conduire?"

"Dans tes rêves, peut-être," avec un rire.

.

Dean s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte, sourire aux lèvres, croisant le regard de Charlie quand celle-ci relève la tête. "Tiens," fait-elle. "Je dois te dire que je doutais un peu de te voir débarquer aujourd'hui."

"Je doutais aussi."

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait sortir?"

"Richmond," en s'approchant pour s'asseoir en face de Charlie. "Je suis même rentré dans un bar."

"Vraiment?" surprise. "Et… comment ça s'est passé?"

"Ça s'est passé," répond Dean, haussant les épaules. "Et je suis toujours sobre."

"Est-ce que c'était difficile?"

"Beaucoup moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Charlie penche la tête sur le côté. "A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais?"

"Je m'attendais à avoir envie de boire, et à être obligé de faire un effort surhumain pour résister, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. C'était presque… facile, en fait. Pas aussi facile que si je n'avais aucun problème avec l'alcool, mais vraiment plus facile qu'il y a deux mois. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

"Mmh," acquiesce Charlie. "Comment tu te sens, maintenant?"

"Juste… bien," avec un petit sourire. "Je me sens bien, et ça va aussi avec Cas, puisqu'on a… communiqué. Enfin, on s'est disputés, et après on a communiqué. Toute la nuit."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retiens que la partie déplaisante de l'histoire, Charlie?" en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Parce que c'est ce qui m'intéresse."

"Alors ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir à quel point ma nuit a été… intense?"

"Je suis psy, pas vraiment sexologue," en posant un coude sur le bureau. "Alors ça ne m'intéresse que si-"

"Oh, ma nuit super intense a de la valeur pour toi, Charlie, et tu sais pourquoi?" l'interrompt Dean. "Parce que je ne suis pas un objet sexuel. Je peux faire plaisir si j'ai envie de faire plaisir, et inversement, parce que Cas et moi, on est sur un pied d'égalité. Et cette nuit? C'était beaucoup plus que du sexe. C'est toujours beaucoup plus que du sexe avec Cas, mais cette nuit… ah, je n'ai même pas de mot. Tu comprends?"

Charlie garde le silence pendant plusieurs secondes, sans le lâcher du regard, puis lui adresse un vrai sourire. "Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse réellement comprendre, mais j'imagine," répond-elle. "Et je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour toi, Dean. Je suis même ravie, en ce qui concerne ta nuit super intense."

"Merci," presque enjoué.

"Mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés?"

"Parce que Cas veut tout le temps trop bien faire, et parce qu'il me surprotège au point de m'étouffer," finalement. "Et parce que moi, je ne fais pas assez attention à lui. Je ne fais pas assez attention à ce qu'il ressent, ni à ce qu'il veut. Il voudrait… non. Je pense qu'il a besoin qu'on déménage, parce qu'il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs dans l'appartement. Cas n'a que de mauvais souvenirs."

"Et toi?" demande Charlie. "Est-ce que tu as envie de déménager?"

"Je ne sais pas," en secouant la tête. "Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit, tu sais, parce que j'ai un peu de mal à me sentir en sécurité quelque part, et je trouve que le changement est effrayant."

"Tu pourrais commencer par seulement y réfléchir, pour ne pas précipiter les choses."

Dean replie une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse, puis pousse un petit soupir. "Oui," fait-il. "C'est ce que j'ai dit à Cas. Que j'allais y réfléchir, et… je me dis que je me sens en sécurité avec lui, alors peut-être que déménager, c'est seulement une étape de plus. Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Castiel," la voix douce. "Mais je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la stabilité."

"Mmh," simplement. "D'accord. On peut faire ça en douceur."

"Exactement," répond Charlie, satisfaite. "C'est moi, ou alors tu as grandi, depuis hier?"

"Richmond a dit quelque chose comme ça," en marmonnant.

"Pendant qu'on en parle, Dean, c'est vraiment… inattendu, que vous vous entendiez aussi bien. C'est une bonne chose, mais c'est inattendu."

Désinvolte, Dean agite la main. "On ne s'entend pas," en grimaçant. "Il passe son temps à faire le malin, et à me provoquer."

"Peut-être, mais il t'a aidé, aujourd'hui. Non?"

"Si," admet Dean. "On se comprend pas mal, on va dire."

"Il t'aime bien," fait remarquer Charlie. "Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien. Vous êtes amis."

"Tout de suite les grands mots," avec un petit rire. "Assez parlé pour aujourd'hui, Charlie. Il faut que j'aille faire une prise de sang, alors… à dans une semaine? Sauf si j'appelle avant. Je vais probablement appeler avant."

"Aucun problème," alors que Dean se lève pour se retourner, et faire quelques pas vers la porte. "Dean?"

"Oui?" en s'arrêtant.

"Je suis vraiment… fière de toi. Très fière de toi."

Dean se contente de lui adresser un très grand sourire, avant de sortir.

.

Il reprend l'ascenseur pour descendre deux étages plus bas.

Les portes à peine ouvertes, Dean fronce les sourcils alors qu'un petit garçon passe devant lui à toute vitesse pour disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Empruntant le même chemin, Dean finit par le retrouver, assis derrière un chariot de fournitures médicales, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et les yeux brillants. Et la première chose que Dean remarque, ce sont les hématomes sur son visage, sur sa pommette, et le long de sa mâchoire.

"Salut," en s'approchant doucement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours comme ça?"

L'enfant relève les yeux vers lui, toujours immobile et silencieux. Il essuie ses joues. "Tu veux me faire une piqûre, toi aussi?" d'une toute petite voix.

"Qui veut te faire une piqûre?"

"Le docteur."

"Le docteur Singer?" demande Dean, récoltant un hochement de tête. "Tu sais, si le docteur Singer dit que tu as besoin d'une piqûre, c'est sûrement vrai."

"Comment tu peux le savoir?" incertain.

"Il m'a soigné quand j'étais malade," avec un petit sourire. "Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Will," sans le lâcher des yeux, légèrement tassé contre le mur, à sa droite. "Et toi? C'est quoi ton prénom?"

"Dean."

"T'es super grand, Dean," en le regardant de haut en bas.

Dean hausse les épaules. "Pas tant que ça," en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur, un genou posé au sol. "Toi, tu as l'air un peu petit."

"Pas du tout," affirme Will. "J'ai presque huit ans."

"Tu as raison. C'est déjà grand," avant de lever une main à hauteur de son visage, et Will sursaute en essayant de reculer encore. "Excuse-moi," reprend Dean, laissant retomber son bras. "Ça doit faire mal, ce que tu as là. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'es fait ça?"

"Je me suis cogné contre le meuble, dans la cuisine," presque timidement. "Ça fait pas si mal que ça. Mon papa, il dit que c'est rien, et que si j'étais plus sage, ça n'arriverait pas."

"Est-ce que tu te cognes souvent contre le meuble, Will?"

"Des fois," évasif. "C'est rien."

"Et ta maman, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?"

"Elle dit rien, parce que mon papa est souvent énervé, et il s'énerve encore plus quand on dit quelque chose."

"Il s'énerve contre ta maman?" demande Dean, le cœur un peu serré quand il comprend ce que Will n'a peut-être pas conscience d'être en train de dire. "Est-ce qu'il s'énerve aussi contre toi?"

"J'ai pas le droit d'en parler," en détournant brièvement les yeux.

"D'accord," tout doucement. "Tu sais, Will, je n'aime pas les piqûres non plus, mais ça ne dure que quelques secondes, et après, tu n'as plus mal."

"Comment je peux savoir que tu dis la vérité?" les sourcils froncés. "T'es peut-être un menteur."

Dean a un petit rire, à la fois triste et attendri. "Je dois faire une piqûre, moi aussi," dit-il. "On peut la faire en même temps, si tu veux."

"Vraiment?" soudain curieux.

"Vraiment."

"Pourquoi tu dois faire une piqûre?" demande Will. "T'as pas l'air malade."

"Parfois, c'est juste pour vérifier que tout va bien," haussant les épaules.

"Alors tu fais ta piqûre, et ensuite, c'est moi. Pour que je sois sûr," le ton plus assuré. "Et je veux que tu me portes dans tes bras pour y aller."

"D'accord," encore une fois.

Will s'approche, alors que Dean écarte un peu les bras pour les refermer sur lui, puis se lève. "Je ne te fais pas mal?" en marchant.

"Je suis pas un carré de sucre, Dean. J'ai jamais mal."

"Un carré de sucre?" répète Dean, lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. "Tu es sûr que ça se dit comme ça?"

"Sûr de sûr," en s'accrochant à son épaule.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" en prenant la direction du bureau des infirmiers.

"Ça veut dire que j'ai jamais mal, et toi non plus, t'es pas un carré de sucre. T'es trop grand pour avoir mal."

Et Will lui rend son regard, ses grands yeux verts plongés dans les siens. Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue. "Les grands ont mal aussi, Willy," finit-il par dire.

"Je m'appelle Will," visiblement vexé.

"Je sais," en s'arrêtant quand Jason sort du bureau. "Jason? Est-ce que tu sais où est Singer?"

"Quelque part dans l'hôpital, en train de chercher Will," répond l'infirmier, adressant un regard réprobateur à celui-ci. "Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de partir en courant comme ça, Will. On te l'a déjà dit la dernière fois."

"Bah t'as juste à courir plus vite pour me rattraper," en tirant la langue.

Jason soupire en portant son téléphone à son oreille, faisant signe à Dean de patienter pendant qu'il parle au médecin.

"Will?" reprend Dean, s'éloignant quelque peu. "Est-ce que… tu viens souvent à l'hôpital?"

"Des fois."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, des fois?" avant de faire plusieurs pas pour entrer dans la première salle de soins.

"Des fois."

"Ça veut dire quand ton papa est en colère?" ose Dean, en déposant Will sur le brancard pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. "C'est ça?"

"Comment tu sais?" en plissant les yeux.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le docteur Singer donne deux coups contre la porte à ce moment-là. "On a retrouvé Will," fait-il en s'approchant.

"Dean a dit qu'il allait faire sa piqûre avant moi."

"Dean a dit ça?" demande Singer.

"Oui, il a dit ça," sérieusement. "Pour me montrer que ça fait pas super mal."

"Tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais jamais mal," intervient Dean, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Singer, avant de revenir sur Will. "Tu peux rester là un moment, pour que je puisse parler au docteur Singer?"

"Mais t'as promis que-"

"Je reviens, Willy."

"Will," en marmonnant. "T'es pas drôle, et en plus, tu mens."

"Je ne mens pas," en secouant la tête. "Je reviens dans cinq minutes, et en attendant, tu peux…" en sortant son téléphone pour le lui mettre dans les mains. "Tiens. Joue à un jeu. Ne cours pas partout, et ne t'enfuis pas, parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire une piqûre tout seul. D'accord?"

"T'as peur des piqûres, alors?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesçant.

"Mais t'es grand," réplique Will.

"Les grands ont peur aussi. Surtout des piqûres."

"Bon. D'accord."

Dean lui sourit, puis se lève, le médecin à sa suite jusque dans le couloir, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte. "Rassurez-moi," après une seconde d'hésitation. "Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas moi qui délire, et que Will-" s'arrêtant pour respirer. "Will est… comme moi. Hein? Son père est violent. Je ne délire pas?"

"Tu ne délires pas."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" cherchant son regard. "On appelle les services sociaux, ou quelque chose comme ça? Il dit que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient, et-"

"Ce n'est pas la première fois," l'interrompt Singer. "On a déjà appelé les services sociaux, plusieurs fois, mais… il n'y a aucune preuve suffisante. La police s'est déplacée, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire si la mère de Will ne porte pas plainte, et elle refuse. Sans son témoignage, il n'y a… rien à faire."

"Où est-elle? Et le… père, où est-il?"

"Dean, je ne pense pas que-"

Dean le coupe d'un vague geste de la main. "Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire," affirme-t-il. "Regardez-le. Regardez Will. Il n'a que huit ans, et il n'est pas encore bousillé, alors on va faire quelque chose."

"Je peux-" alors qu'il prend un instant pour réfléchir. "Sa mère est en bas, à la cafétaria. C'est elle qui l'a amené. Et son père, je crois qu'il travaille, en ce moment. Je peux… je peux appeler les services sociaux encore une fois, mais je ne suis pas sûr que-"

"Très bien," avec un hochement de tête. "Alors je vais faire ma prise de sang en même temps que Will, parce que c'est ce que j'ai promis, et ensuite, j'irai parler à sa mère. Je vais la convaincre, et je vais faire quelque chose pour Will."

"Dean, attends," quand celui-ci se retourne.

"Quoi?"

"Will n'est pas toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?" fait Singer. "Et ce que tu peux faire pour lui… ça ne va pas changer ton passé. Ça n'effacera pas tout ce qui t'est arrivé."

Brièvement, Dean ferme les yeux. "Non. Mais ça peut changer son avenir."


	42. Après, ça fait moins peur

**Coucou,**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire sur ce chapitre, mis à part qu'il est important, en lui-même et également pour la suite. Même la partie un peu moins marrante pour Dean est importante pour la chapitre d'après, parce que Dean prend un risque avec Will, et tout ça va débloquer quelque chose pour lui ensuite**

 **Moins de Cas dans ce chapitre, mais on se rattrape après**

 **Sinon… encore une fois, merci!**

 **Merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

"Dean? Dean?" fait Will, en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte. "Ça a vibré, et c'est Castiel. Il veut te parler."

Adressant un dernier regard à Singer, qui se contente d'acquiescer, Dean pivote vers Will. Celui-ci lui tend son téléphone, avant de faire volte-face pour retourner dans la salle de soins.

"Cas?" l'appareil collé à l'oreille, alors que Will grimpe tant bien que mal sur le brancard.

"Tout va bien?" demande Castiel, à l'autre bout du fil. "Will m'a parlé de piqûre, et il a dit que tu parlais au docteur Singer. Je n'ai pas tout compris."

"J'ai promis à Will de faire ma prise de sang avant qu'il fasse la sienne," en s'asseyant à son tour sur le brancard. "Pour lui montrer qu'il n'a pas de raison d'avoir peur."

"J'ai pas peur," marmonne Will.

"Bien sûr," en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. "Cas? Tout va bien. Je suis sorti, et ça va."

"Ça va," sourire dans la voix. "Alors… pour Will? Ça fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il vient aux urgences, et on a bien compris que quelque chose clochait, mais-"

"Singer m'a expliqué, et-"

Dean s'interrompt quand Jason entre dans la pièce. "Cas?" encore une fois. "On se retrouve à la maison toute à l'heure. D'accord?"

"D'accord," après une petite seconde. "Je… te fais confiance. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Il raccroche.

Jason attrape un kit de prélèvement dans un tiroir. "D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Dean qui commence," dit-il, les yeux posés sur Will, qui hoche vivement la tête. "D'accord. C'est juste une prise de sang, tu sais. Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal."

"Si je vois que Dean a mal, je vais pas le faire," en croisant les bras.

"Ça ne fait pas mal," réplique Dean en remontant sa manche, quand Jason prend un tabouret pour s'asseoir. "Tu vas voir que je ne mens pas, Willy."

"Mais je m'appelle Will," proteste celui-ci. "Tu trouves ça drôle si je t'appelle Deanie?"

Dean ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Secoue la tête, le cœur serré. "Je ne sais pas," finit-il par répondre. "Je suis peut-être un peu grand pour les surnoms, tu ne trouves pas?" alors que Jason passe un coton imbibé d'alcool dans le pli de son coude, avant d'intervenir :

"Dean est vieux, c'est vrai," avec un petit sourire.

"Vieux comment?" demande Will, curieux. "Au moins vingt ans?"

"Au moins."

"Dis-moi, Will," reprend Dean. "Tu connais Castiel?"

"Oui," sans le lâcher du regard. "C'est l'infirmier avec les yeux tout bleus. Il me donne souvent des bonbons, et il est gentil."

"C'est vrai qu'il est très gentil. Plus gentil que Jason, en tous cas."

L'infirmier hausse un sourcil dédaigneux mais ne répond rien, puis prévient avant de piquer, et Dean sourit à Will. "Tu vois," fait-il. "Je ne sens presque rien. Ça ne fait pas mal."

Will se penche pour regarder son bras, l'air presque fasciné, et pose sa main sur l'intérieur du poignet de Dean. "Là, ça fait mal," simplement, relevant la tête vers lui pour le dévisager. "Ça te fait mal?"

"Un peu," après avoir échangé un très bref regard avec Jason. "Mais je te promets qu'il ne va pas t'arriver la même chose. Jason va juste te faire une prise de sang, et ça ne fait pas mal. D'accord?"

"Bon, d'accord," accepte Will. "Ça a pas l'air de faire mal, et je veux bien avoir une prise de sang."

"Parfait," répond Jason, en reposant le dernier tube de prélèvement. "Parce que c'est ton tour. Tu veux bien me donner ton bras?"

Malgré quelques réticences, Will remonte sa manche, puis s'installe dans la même position que Dean. Il relève le menton bien haut, ferme les yeux et serre les dents. "Voilà," presque timidement, en tendant son bras.

Dean sourit doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, alors que Will garde les siens fermés tout le temps que dure la prise de sang. Il les rouvre quand Jason retire le cathéter, puis se tourne complètement vers Dean. "Je peux voir ma maman?" demande-t-il. "Elle a dit qu'elle allait revenir bientôt."

"Je vais aller la chercher," doucement. "En attendant, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?"

"Des bonbons."

"Des bonbons?" répète Dean. "Bon… Je ne suis pas très bien placé pour te dire que c'est mauvais pour la santé," en jetant un coup d'œil à Jason. "Tu sais où on peut trouver des bonbons?"

"Il y a un paquet dans le tiroir du bureau des infirmiers," fait Will.

Jason fronce les sourcils. "Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça?" et Will se contente de hausser les épaules, tout sourire, arrachant un petit rire à Dean, qui répond à sa place :

"Si tu veux mon avis, Jason, soit vous n'êtes pas doués pour cacher la nourriture, soit Will et moi… on a une vraie prédisposition pour le vol."

"C'est ça," marmonne Jason, en se levant. "Continue de faire le malin."

"Je suis malin, ce n'est pas de ma faute."

"Moi aussi, je suis très malin," ajoute Will.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Jason agite la main, puis sort de la pièce.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose, Will?" reprend Dean.

"Pourquoi tu poses plein de questions?"

"Parce que je m'intéresse à toi," avec un léger haussement d'épaules. "Tu ne veux pas que je pose des questions?"

"Je sais pas. Mon papa n'aime pas que je pose des questions, et il dit que je dois pas répondre quand on m'en pose," en baissant la tête. "Alors je crois que j'ai pas le droit de te répondre."

"Ton papa n'est pas là, pour l'instant," cherchant son regard. "Peut-être qu'on n'est pas obligés de lui dire. Est-ce que tu sais où il est, maintenant?"

Will relève les yeux. "Au travail," répond-il. "Il rentre tard le soir."

"Et ta maman? Est-ce qu'elle travaille tard le soir aussi?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Elle travaille pas beaucoup, parce qu'elle s'occupe de moi, et parce que des fois, je dois rester à la maison. Je vais pas à l'école si j'ai des bleus que tout le monde peut voir."

"Tu sais pourquoi, Will?" demande Dean. "Parce que tu n'es pas censé avoir des bleus."

"Alors pourquoi j'en ai?" sans avoir l'air de vraiment comprendre. "Peut-être que les autres enfants ont des bleus aussi, mais qu'ils le disent pas."

"Les autres enfants n'ont pas de bleus, et-"

"Mais pourquoi?" les sourcils toujours froncés. "Si je suis le seul à avoir des bleus, alors c'est pas juste."

"Tu as raison," en acquiesçant. "Ce n'est pas juste du tout, et personne ne devrait jamais avoir de bleus."

"Même quand c'est parce que je n'ai pas été sage?"

"Même quand tu n'as pas été sage," les yeux dans les siens. "Ton papa n'a pas le droit de te punir comme ça, Will. Il n'a pas le droit de te faire mal, de lever la main sur toi et ensuite de dire que c'est parce que tu n'es pas sage. Les autres enfants n'ont pas de bleus, et tu ne devrais pas en avoir non plus. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

"Alors pourquoi ma maman le laisse faire?" demande Will. "Et pourquoi elle le laisse lui faire mal à elle aussi?"

"Je ne sais pas," sincèrement. "Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire tout seul, et peut-être que ta maman a juste besoin d'aide."

"Tu vas l'aider, toi?"

Dean hoche la tête. "Oui."

"Et après, est-ce que mon papa va arrêter d'être énervé?"

"Après il ne va plus te faire mal," légèrement hésitant. "Ni à toi, ni à ta maman."

"Promis?"

"Promis," avant de descendre du brancard pour attraper la télécommande et allumer la télévision encastrée dans le mur, au-dessus de la porte. "Jason va bientôt revenir. Tu peux rester un peu ici?"

"Je peux ravoir ton téléphone?" l'air plein d'espoir.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, puis lui tend l'appareil, en même temps que la télécommande. "Ne bouge pas, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

.

Dans le couloir, Dean s'adosse un moment contre le mur. Reprend son souffle.

"Dean?" fait Jason, en s'approchant doucement. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ça va," légèrement évasif. "Où est Singer?"

"Dans le bureau des infirmiers, en train de parler avec une assistante sociale. La mère de Will devrait remonter dans deux minutes, mais… Dean? Tu es sûr que c'est bon pour toi de t'impliquer comme ça? Est-ce que tu as demandé à Charlie ce qu'elle en pense?"

"Je ne vais pas demander à Charlie sa permission chaque fois que j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose," en secouant la tête. "J'ai besoin de faire ça. De faire quelque chose de vraiment bien. Tu comprends?"

"Oui, mais-"

"Il n'y a pas de _mais_ ," coupe Dean.

Jason finit par se contenter de hocher la tête. "D'accord," dit-il.

Il entre dans la salle de soins, et Dean prend une nouvelle inspiration avant de retourner dans le bureau des infirmiers. Il tape contre la porte, une fois, un peu hésitant, et Singer se retourne vers lui. "Tu te sens bien?" demande-t-il simplement.

"Tout le monde va poser la question? Je vais bien," avant de pivoter vers la jeune femme, debout près du médecin. "Bonjour. Vous êtes-"

"J'ai à peu près le même âge que toi, Dean," répond-elle. "Alors je crois que tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Joanna, ou Jo. Comme tu veux."

"D'accord. Jo," en entrant, sans vraiment s'approcher. "Tu connais Will?"

"Je suis venue pour lui plusieurs fois, mais… c'est un cas un peu compliqué, à vrai dire. Will ne me parle pas beaucoup."

"Vraiment?" surpris. "Il me parle beaucoup, à moi."

"Peut-être que tu lui inspires plus confiance que moi," avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'est plutôt une bonne chose, de mon point de vue, parce que ça veut dire qu'on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose, toi et moi."

Dean acquiesce, puis croise brièvement le regard de Singer, qui reprend :

"Tu es sûr que c'est bon pour toi, Dean? Peut-être que-"

"Ça vous dirait de me faire un peu confiance?" plus sèchement que prévu.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est juste que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de te sentir si bien que ça, tu sais? Tu as l'air-"

"Je suis touché," en le coupant une seconde fois. "Bien sûr que je suis touché, et que ça ne va pas si bien que ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas aider Will comme j'aurais eu besoin qu'on m'aide, moi. Vous pensez que ça ne va rien changer pour moi, mais en réalité… si. Ça va tout changer pour moi, et ça va tout changer pour Will. Je ne suis pas fragile. Je peux faire ça, et je vais faire ça, parce que ce n'est pas normal qu'un gosse de huit ans puisse croire que son père a le droit de l'envoyer aux urgences simplement parce qu'il n'a pas été sage."

Il y a un petit silence, puis Jo se racle la gorge. "Il a raison," dit-elle, à l'attention du docteur Singer.

"Très bien," capitule celui-ci. "Tu peux décider."

"Merci," plus doucement. "Comment s'appelle la mère de Will?"

"Amanda," répond Jo. "Elle me connaît, et elle ne va sûrement pas apprécier de me voir."

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais s'interrompt.

"Joanna?" fait une voix derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

Avant même de se retourner, Dean ne perçoit rien d'autre que de la détresse. Il fait volte-face. La mère de Will est plus jeune que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et son regard passe de Jo à Singer, avant d'accrocher brièvement le sien. Elle semble prendre une inspiration. "Où est Will?" reprend-elle.

"Amanda," commence Jo. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait-"

"Non," brusquement, en levant une main pour l'arrêter. "Je veux seulement voir mon fils, et rentrer à la maison. Ne vous dérangez pas, je connais le chemin."

Elle reprend la direction du couloir, et Dean la suit, presque instinctivement. "Attendez," quelques mètres plus loin. "S'il vous plaît… Amanda? Attendez."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" en se retournant. "Vous travaillez pour les services sociaux, vous aussi?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Je ne travaille pour personne."

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" répète Amanda, sur la défensive.

"Je voudrais cinq minutes."

"Cinq minutes? Et qu'est-ce que cinq minutes pourraient changer?"

"Peut-être rien," admet Dean. "Peut-être beaucoup de choses. Mais ce ne sont que cinq minutes."

Amanda le fixe une seconde, puis finit par hocher lentement la tête, et accepte de s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur l'un des bancs qui longent le mur du couloir des urgences. "Qui êtes-vous, si vous ne travaillez pas pour les services sociaux?"

"Je m'appelle Dean," en s'asseyant aussi, à une distance raisonnable. "Et je suis… peu importe," avant de faire un signe en direction du visage d'Amanda, marqué par de légers hématomes, certains plus récents que d'autres. "Est-ce que vous avez fait soigner ça?"

"Ce n'est rien."

"Will dit la même chose," alors qu'Amanda l'évite du regard. "Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas juste. Que ce n'est pas rien."

"Will est intelligent," simplement, la voix un peu rauque.

"C'est vrai," fait Dean. "Il a demandé pourquoi vous laissiez son père lui faire mal, et pourquoi vous aussi, vous-"

"Vous… _Tu_ penses que c'est facile, Dean?" en relevant subitement les yeux pour le regarder.

"Non," doucement. "Je pense que… je _sais_ que ce n'est pas facile. Mais je sais aussi que tout dépend de toi, et que tu peux changer toute la vie de Will. Tu peux changer son avenir, et décider si pour lui, ce sera facile. Ou vraiment plus que difficile. Tu peux faire en sorte qu'il ait le temps de grandir, d'être un enfant, et de savoir que la vie ne se résume pas à prendre des coups."

Amanda garde le silence, juste une seconde, puis détourne une nouvelle fois le regard. "Will a besoin de son père, et je… je ne sais pas quoi faire," le ton plus bas. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le protéger, et je ne peux pas imposer à mon fils de grandir sans son père."

"Will n'aura jamais besoin d'un père aussi violent, et tu sais… pour l'instant, il a compris que ce n'était pas juste, mais si ça ne change pas, Will va finir par penser le contraire. Il pensera que c'est normal, que c'est sa faute, et que-"

"Comment tu peux savoir tout ça?" l'interrompt Amanda.

Dean hésite, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé répondre, et Amanda finit par le faire à sa place. "Oh," dit-elle. "Tu…?"

"Oui," du bout des lèvres. "Ce n'est jamais rien, Amanda, et c'est toujours _plus._ Et je suis sûr que Will aime son père. J'ai aimé le mien jusqu'à ce qu'il aille trop loin, parce que ça ne change jamais. Peu importe ce que tu fais, ce que tu dis… une fois, ça veut dire deux fois. Pour Will, ça veut dire toute la vie pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal, pour se reconstruire et pour apprendre qu'il y a autre chose que de la violence et des coups."

"Et si pour Will, c'est différent? Et si son père change?"

"Et si ça ne l'est pas?" demande Dean. "S'il ne change jamais?"

"Je ne… je-" au bord des larmes. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis coincée, parce que sans lui, je n'ai rien."

"Tu n'as pas rien," en attrapant spontanément sa main. "Jo, là-bas. Elle est là pour t'aider, parce qu'il y a des solutions. Il y a toujours des solutions. Et je sais que tu espères que peut-être il changera, qu'il arrêtera, que ce sera mieux. Peut-être même que tu l'aimes encore, mais… Will. Will est gentil, intelligent, drôle, et tout ça… si rien ne change, tout ça va disparaître. Son père va détruire tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il veut et tout ce en quoi il croit. Mais tu peux changer ça, parce que Will se construit maintenant."

"Et comment je suis-" se coupant quand son téléphone sonne, et Amanda attrape l'appareil dans la poche de sa veste pour regarder l'écran. "C'est lui," avant de décrocher. "Peter? Oui. Oui… j'y suis encore. Quoi? Tu es… dans l'ascenseur? Mais tu n'es pas censé être… Non, non. Ne t'énerve pas. D'accord," en même temps que Dean se lève pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence.

Amanda se lève à son tour, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard plus que fuyant. "Il est en colère," souffle-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas comment il… je ne… je-"

"Ça va aller," au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

.

Instinctivement, Dean recule de plusieurs pas quand Peter s'approche, d'abord d'Amanda, avant de se tourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés et la colère qui semble presque émaner de lui quand il comprend. Il attrape Dean à la gorge pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. "Les services sociaux, hein?" siffle-t-il entre ses dents. "Will est à moi. C'est mon fils, et vous n'allez jamais me l'enlever."

Dean reste immobile, paralysé par la peur qu'il n'a plus ressentie de cette manière depuis longtemps.

Du coin de l'œil, il croit voir le docteur Singer s'approcher, accompagné de plusieurs personnes que Dean ne reconnaît pas, avant de ne plus voir grand-chose quand le poing de Peter heurte sa pommette. Le coup est rapide, brutal, et Dean cesse de respirer quelques secondes. Il ne bouge pas, même après que deux agents de sécurité aient forcé Peter à reculer.

.

"Dean?" alors que celui-ci sursaute en se dégageant. "Dean? Dean, c'est moi. C'est Jason. Tu peux-"

"Arrête de me toucher," presque en criant.

Dean secoue la tête, croisant le regard de Jason, qui fait un pas en arrière, les mains en l'air pour l'apaiser. "C'est moi," répète-t-il. "Tout va bien, Dean, tout va bien. Tu peux essayer de respirer?"

"Je respire."

"Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de respirer."

Sans vraiment l'écouter, Dean pose une main sur sa joue. "Ça fait mal," dans un souffle un peu étranglé. "Il m'a frappé."

"C'est vrai," avec un hochement de tête. "On a appelé la police, et en attendant, Peter est en bas, avec les agents de sécurité de l'hôpital."

"Il m'a frappé," encore une fois. "Et je ne me suis pas défendu."

"Dean?" fait le docteur Singer, derrière Jason. "Est-ce que-"

"Est-ce que ça va?" coupe Dean, avec un rire amer, à la limite du cynisme. "Oh, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que ça aille, là, tout de suite."

"D'accord," d'une voix plus douce. "On va aller en salle de soins pour ton visage, et je vais demander à Charlie de descendre."

Dean acquiesce, puis suit Jason. Il s'assoit sur le brancard, alors que l'infirmier lui tend une poche de glace.

Le silence s'éternise un peu, puis Jason finit par reprendre :

"Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Castiel?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Je vais rentrer à la maison, et Cas est à la maison, alors pas besoin de l'inquiéter avant qu'il voie l'état de mon visage," les yeux finalement dans les siens. "Je sais ce que tu penses, Jason."

"Qu'est-ce que je pense?"

"Que je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de cette histoire, mais… moi, ce que je pense, c'est que j'ai peut-être évité à Will une vie comme la mienne."

Jason penche la tête, mais ne répond pas, puis se retourne vers Charlie quand celle-ci entre dans la pièce. "Qu'est-ce qu-" précipitamment, en s'arrêtant, alors que Dean a un mouvement de recul. "Dean?"

"Évite de trop t'approcher pour l'instant," le ton neutre. "Je suis juste un peu… choqué, mais ça va passer."

"Tu es _juste un peu choqué_ au point de ne pas vouloir que je te touche?"

"Je te dis que ça va passer," haussant involontairement le ton.

Charlie fronce les sourcils, et Dean prend une inspiration. "Désolé," finit-il par dire. "Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça."

"Mmh," en s'asseyant sur le brancard. "Je peux savoir, exactement, ce qu'il s'est passé? Singer m'a à peine expliqué."

"J'ai-" avant de se redresser, pivotant vers le docteur Singer, qui s'arrête sur le seuil. "Est-ce qu'Amanda va porter plainte?"

"Tu devrais peut-être te concentrer sur toi-même pour l'instant, Dean, et-"

"Répondez-moi," sèchement. "Est-ce qu'Amanda va porter plainte?"

Le médecin hoche la tête. "Oui. Elle est en train de parler avec la police, en bas."

Toute la tension, dans les épaules de Dean, se relâche d'un seul coup, en même temps qu'il pousse un soupir, perdu entre le soulagement et l'apaisement. Il a un sourire. Un vrai sourire, qui éclaire son visage. "J'ai fait quelque chose de bien," en attrapant la main de Charlie. "J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment bien."

"C'est vrai," répond Singer. "Tu as fait quelque chose de vraiment bien."

"Et ce coup de poing?" intervient Charlie.

"Je vais me remettre d'un coup de poing, Charlie, c'est juste… j'ai eu peur," en pressant la poche de glace contre sa pommette, le regard passant de Jason, toujours debout à sa droite, aux deux médecins. "J'ai eu vraiment peur, parce que le père de Will est comme le mien, alors… peut-être que c'est un peu traumatisant pour moi, mais Will n'aura plus jamais à vivre ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire? J'ai fait quelque chose de bien pour lui. Pas parce que son père m'a frappé, mais parce que j'ai réussi à convaincre sa mère de porter plainte pour le protéger."

"Ça te fait te sentir bien?"

"Ça me fait me sentir… fort," sincèrement. "Je suis plus fort, Charlie."

Celle-ci acquiesce, en même temps que Singer s'approche. "Je pourrais regarder ton visage, quand même?"

"Ça fait juste un peu mal."

"Je vais chercher des antidouleurs," fait Jason, avant de sortir de la salle de soins.

Le médecin lève lentement une de ses mains, demandant tacitement s'il peut toucher, et Dean finit par donner son approbation. Il éloigne un peu la poche de glace, puis tourne la tête, alors que Singer l'examine rapidement. "Ta pommette n'est pas cassée," dit-il. "Ça va encore être douloureux pendant deux ou trois jours, et il y a déjà un hématome."

"Cas va paniquer un peu," avec un soupir. "D'ailleurs, ma prise de sang? Tout va bien?"

"Tout va bien," en le relâchant.

"Dean?" fait une petite voix depuis le couloir.

Will a un petit froncement de sourcils quand tout le monde se retourne vers lui, mais lâche la main de Jo pour entrer quand Dean lui adresse un sourire. Il grimpe sur le brancard, aidé par Charlie, puis s'assoit sur ses talons, face à Dean. "Ça va, Dean?"

"Et toi, Willy?"

"J'ai entendu mon papa crier dans le couloir, mais Jo a pas voulu que je sorte," l'air contrarié.

"Jo a eu raison," en jetant un bref coup d'œil à celle-ci, toujours sur le seuil.

"J'aurais pu t'aider," proteste Will, posant spontanément sa main sur la joue de Dean. "Mon papa t'a fait mal à toi aussi, hein?"

"Oui," simplement.

"C'est parce que t'as voulu aider ma maman?"

"Oui," répète Dean. "J'ai promis d'aider ta maman, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et tu sais quoi? J'ai réussi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?"

Après une seconde, Will laisse retomber son bras. "Ça veut dire que j'aurai plus de bleus? Et ma maman non plus?"

"Ça veut dire que vous n'aurez plus de bleus, ni l'un ni l'autre."

"Alors… mon papa ne va plus s'énerver?"

Dean prend une petite inspiration, cherchant tour à tour le regard de Charlie, de Jo et de Singer, avant de revenir sur Will, qui le dévisage. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour ton papa, mais… tu ne vas plus le voir pendant longtemps. Tu comprends?"

"Il va aller en prison?" d'une toute petite voix.

"Je ne sais pas s'il va aller en prison, mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas rester près de toi, parce que tu n'es pas en sécurité avec lui."

"Parce qu'il fait des trucs qu'il a pas le droit de faire?" demande Will.

"Oui," sans détourner les yeux. "Il fait des trucs qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire. Et tu vas probablement te sentir triste, au début, parce que c'est ton papa, mais il faut que tu te rappelles que ta maman t'aime vraiment très fort et qu'elle va prendre soin de toi."

Will essuie les larmes qui perlent sur ses cils. "Et si elle y arrive pas?"

"Elle n'est pas toute seule," reprend Dean. "Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, toute à l'heure? Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire tout seul, et il y a aussi beaucoup de choses qu'on n'est pas obligé de faire tout seul, parce que des gens sont là pour aider. Ça veut dire que des gens vont aider ta maman."

"Toi?"

"Pas moi," en secouant la tête. "C'est-"

"Mais pourquoi pas toi?" insiste Will.

"Parce que ce n'est pas mon travail," patiemment. "C'est le travail de Jo, par exemple."

"Alors pourquoi tu fais pas pareil que Jo?"

Dean ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Fronce les sourcils, sans vraiment se rendre compte de tous les regards braqués sur lui. "Je ne sais pas," finit-il par dire. "Mais tu sais ce qu'on va dire, Willy?"

"On va dire que je m'appelle Will," en marmonnant.

"Tu t'appelles Will," avec un rire. "Mais on va aussi dire que je vais laisser mon numéro de téléphone à ta maman, pour que tu puisses m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi. D'accord?"

"D'accord," avant de se redresser pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Dean lui rend son étreinte, une main posée dans son dos et les yeux fermés, juste quelques secondes, avant que Will ne recule pour le regarder. "Je peux voir ma maman?" demande-t-il.

"Elle va bientôt revenir, et tu vas l'attendre avec Jo."

"Mais si j'ai envie d'attendre avec toi?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Avec Jo et avec moi, alors," sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il lève les yeux au ciel en même temps. "Tu es difficile en négociations."

"Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un," rit Singer, arrachant à Dean un grognement faussement agacé. "Bon. Je vais appeler le service de sécurité pour savoir où ils en sont. Je reviens."

Il sort de la salle de soins, croisant Jason quand celui-ci rentre pour tendre à Dean deux comprimés blancs. "C'est juste du paracétamol," précise l'infirmier, alors que Dean les regarde avec méfiance. "Arrête de fixer ces comprimés comme s'ils allaient te sauter dessus."

"Mmh," en les prenant, avant de baisser la tête vers Will. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon téléphone?"

"Je peux encore jouer avec?"

"Tu pourras jouer avec quand j'aurais envoyé un message à Castiel," répond Dean.

Will fait la moue, mais lui tend quand même l'appareil. "Castiel, c'est ton amoureux?"

"Oui," simplement. "Comment tu le sais?"

"Tu lui as dit je t'aime, toute à l'heure, au téléphone," haussant les épaules.

"Parce qu'il faut le dire, quand on aime quelqu'un," en pianotant rapidement sur l'écran. "Je vais encore lui dire maintenant, et toi, tu pourrais le dire à ta maman, par exemple," avec un petit sourire entendu, alors que Charlie descend du brancard. "Charlie? Merci d'être descendue pour moi."

"Mmh," acquiesçant. "Tu peux m'appeler demain? Pour que je sois sûr que tout va bien?"

"Oui. J'appellerai, même si ça va, tu sais. Ça va aller."

Charlie le fixe une seconde, et c'est Dean qui finit par détourner les yeux, en avalant difficilement sa salive. "Ça va," encore une fois.

"On en parle demain," simplement, avant d'adresser un sourire à Will, puis un hochement de tête à Jo en sortant de la pièce, accompagnée de Jason.

"Pourquoi Charlie croit que tu vas pas bien?" demande Will, alors que Jo s'assoit à côté de lui.

"Parce que Charlie s'inquiète beaucoup. Elle est comme ça."

"Mais si tu dis que ça va aller, c'est que c'est vrai, hein?" l'air inquiet, les yeux plongés dans les siens. "Je sais que mon papa s'est énervé contre toi, mais t'as dit qu'il avait pas le droit de faire ça, alors ça veut dire que c'est pas ta faute et que tu dois plus avoir peur."

Dean échange un regard avec Jo, puis prend une inspiration. "C'est vrai," dit-il. "Toi non plus, même si tu as le droit d'avoir peur, parfois."

"Alors toi aussi? Des fois?"

"Oui, moi aussi," répond Dean. "Mais ça va passer, et tu vas voir qu'après, ça fait moins peur."


	43. N'oublie pas

**Ce chapitre était censé être plus long, ou tout du moins, j'étais censée le couper un peu plus tard, mais ç'aurait été vraiment trop long, donc**

 **Dean n'est pas au mieux dans ce chapitre, mais ça a son importance, et ça va s'arranger plus tard. Ça va vraiment s'arranger de ce côté-là. Et c'est normal si ça prend du temps, c'est normal si Dean a beaucoup de mal**

 **Je vous remercie encore, beaucoup beaucoup!**

 **Merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

"Je peux aller dans le couloir?" demande Will, après un quart d'heure passé à jouer sur le téléphone de Dean. "Comme ça, je peux regarder l'ascenseur et attendre que ma maman revienne. Je peux?"

Dean fait un petit signe en direction de Jo. "C'est à Jo que tu dois demander, Will, parce que c'est elle qui décide pour l'instant."

"Mmh," en marmonnant, avant de se retourner. "Je peux?"

"Oui," répond Jo. "Mais ne t'éloigne pas, d'accord?"

"Promis," en descendant du brancard pour courir jusque dans le couloir.

Une fois seuls, Jo se contente de regarder Dean, sans dire un mot, lui arrachant finalement un froncement de sourcils. "Quoi?" fait-il.

"Tu es… impressionnant, Dean," honnêtement.

"Quoi?" encore une fois, surpris. "Je suis… quoi?"

"Impressionnant. Avec Will, pour commencer, parce qu'il n'a jamais accepté de me parler, ni même de m'écouter comme il le fait avec toi," en se tournant totalement vers lui. "Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il le fallait, mais tu n'as jamais été formé pour ça, alors… ça veut dire que c'est un don. Tu comprends?"

"J'ai un don pour parler à Will," résume Dean, les sourcils toujours froncés. "Et alors? je ne vois pas ce que-"

"Pas seulement pour Will," en le coupant. "Tu as réussi à convaincre sa mère. Tu as fait ce que j'ai essayé de faire plusieurs fois, et elle t'a écouté. Ça veut aussi dire que tu as sauvé deux personnes, aujourd'hui."

"Merci," parce que Dean ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Jo a un petit rire, puis secoue la tête. "Il n'y a personne à remercier, Dean, si ce n'est toi-même," dit-elle. "J'ai parlé un peu avec le docteur Singer, toute à l'heure, juste avant que tu arrives, et… tu sais, il était inquiet. Mais pas parce qu'il ne te pensait pas capable de faire ce que tu as fait, mais parce qu'il pensait que-"

"Je sais," l'interrompt Dean. "Ça ne fait pas vraiment longtemps que je suis… sur pieds, si on peut dire ça comme ça."

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre," avec un hochement de tête. "Mais de mon point de vue, tu as quand même été formidable aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais être formidable avec des tas d'autres personnes, tu sais? Des enfants comme Will, des enfants… comme toi, il y en a beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup trop, et si tout le monde était comme toi, Dean, si tout le monde insistait assez pour que ça change, on pourrait en sauver beaucoup _plus_. Je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour savoir exactement ce que tu as traversé, mais je sais que tu peux t'en servir comme d'une force, comme avec Will."

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Dean garde le silence, avant de se racler la gorge, sans lâcher Jo du regard. "Et… alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demande-t-il, quelque peu incertain.

"Ça veut dire que tu vas prendre mon numéro de téléphone," tout en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir une carte , qu'elle lui tend. "Will a raison, quand il dit que tu pourrais faire pareil que moi, pour reprendre ses mots. Tu as besoin d'une formation, évidemment, alors tu peux y réfléchir. Et me rappeler si tu décides que c'est ce que tu veux faire."

"Sérieusement?" légèrement troublé.

"Sérieusement," répète Jo. "Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a du potentiel, et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser filer."

"Je suis… je-" avant de prendre une petite inspiration. "Et comment est-ce que ça se passerait?"

"Tu peux suivre une formation pendant un peu moins d'un an, en alternance, pour que tu puisses faire autre chose en même temps, jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement formé."

Dean penche la tête sur le côté. "Je peux réellement faire ça?"

"Puisque je te le dis," sans cacher son sourire. "Tu y réfléchis, Dean?"

"J'y réfléchis," acquiesçant. "Je… je… merci, Jo."

"Arrête de me remercier," avec un rire. "Contente-toi de bien réfléchir, et me rappeler," en se levant pour prendre la direction du couloir. "Je dois passer un appel, mais… ne m'oublie pas, d'accord? Réfléchis."

"D'accord," alors que Will fait trois pas dans la pièce, l'air contrarié. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Willy? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?"

Will croise les bras. "Je m'ennuie," marmonne-t-il. "Tu peux pas venir avec moi dans le couloir? Je m'ennuie, et puis je regarde l'ascenseur, mais ma maman est toujours pas là."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt arriver."

"Oui, mais tu peux venir avec moi dans le couloir?" sans le lâcher du regard.

"D'accord, je viens," soupire Dean, amusé, avant de descendre du brancard pour suivre Will, qui l'attrape par la main pour le traîner jusque devant l'ascenseur, à deux mètres des portes fermées.

Dean baisse les yeux pour le regarder. "Tu veux qu'on attende ici?"

"Oui," répond Will, très sérieux. "Comme ça, ma maman va savoir que je l'ai pas oubliée."

"Elle le sait déjà, Will," pile au moment où les portes s'ouvrent sur Amanda.

Son visage est tendu, mais elle sourit quand Will avance pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Amanda se baisse pour le serrer contre elle. "Ça va, Will?" demande-t-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le regarder. "Est-ce que-"

"Je t'aime," fait Will. "C'est Dean qui a dit qu'il fallait le dire, et t'as l'air triste."

"C'est parce que ce n'est pas une très bonne journée," les deux mains sur ses joues. "Mais ça va passer, et demain, ça ira mieux. Tout va aller vraiment mieux, maintenant, Will, c'est promis. Je t'aime aussi."

"Et papa, il est où? Dean a dit qu'on allait plus le voir."

"C'est vrai," répond Amanda. "On ne va plus voir papa pendant très longtemps, parce qu'il nous fait du mal à tous les deux, et parce que je ne vais plus jamais le laisser faire. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt."

"Je crois que c'est pas ta faute," en fronçant les sourcils. "Dean a dit que t'avais juste besoin qu'on t'aide."

Adressant un regard à Dean, Amanda prend une brève inspiration avant de revenir sur Will. "Tu voudrais bien nous laisser parler un peu, Dean et moi?"

"D'accord," sans protester. "Je vais demander des bonbons à Jason."

"N'en mange pas trop," alors que Will se retourne pour s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Amanda se relève, puis garde le silence un instant, à la fois parce qu'elle a du mal à savoir ce qui pourrait être juste à dire, maintenant, et à la fois parce qu'elle _sait_ que sa voix va casser. Elle regarde Dean dans les yeux, son regard bifurquant finalement vers sa pommette, légèrement bleutée. "Je suis… je suis tellement désolée," dit-elle. "Je suis désolée, Dean. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, et je… je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça, et c'est… j'ai… je-"

"Tu as perdu le contrôle," doucement, pour l'aider. "Ne culpabilise pas pour ce que… Peter a fait. C'est lui, pas toi."

"Mais je l'ai laissé faire."

"C'est vrai," admet Dean. "Mais tu l'as dit toi-même : rien n'est facile. Et il te frappait, toi aussi. Rien n'est facile, alors peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de penser à ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Tu as pris la bonne décision pour Will."

"Je… je-" difficilement. "Merci. Dean… merci. Je ne pourrai jamais vraiment te remercier assez, et je suis vraiment désolée," avec un signe vers son visage, les larmes aux yeux. "Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à encaisser ça, et j'imagine comme ça doit être difficile pour toi."

"Ça va," le ton le plus neutre possible. "Ne pense pas à ça, d'accord? Il y a plus important pour toi, et pour Will."

"D'accord," après une seconde. "Merci, Dean. Merci beaucoup d'avoir été là."

.

Dean s'arrête juste devant le bureau des infirmiers. "Will?" fait-il, alors que celui-ci relève la tête vers lui, un paquet de bonbons à la main. "Tu as assez mangé de bonbons pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas?" avant d'adresser un regard presque réprobateur à Jason. "Tu as envie de le rendre diabétique, ou quoi?"

"Il m'a manipulé," assure Jason.

"C'est quoi diabétique?" demande Will, en descendant de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

"Diabétique, ce n'est pas bon," avec un petit sourire. "C'est l'heure pour toi de rentrer, Willy. Ta maman signe un papier, et vous rentrez tous les deux."

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" en s'approchant.

Doucement, Dean se baisse pour être à sa hauteur et le regarder dans les yeux. "Moi, je vais rentrer aussi, et retrouver Castiel."

"Ça veut dire qu'on va plus se voir? Plus jamais?"

"Plus jamais, ça n'existe pas vraiment, tu sais," répond Dean.

Will s'approche encore un peu. "Tu peux me faire un câlin?" en tendant les bras, alors que Dean obtempère, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire quand Will le serre contre lui en retour. "Tu vas me manquer, Dean, et je suis content de t'avoir rencontré aujourd'hui."

"Moi aussi, Willy," avant de se relever. "Tu vas me manquer."

"Est-ce que tu es prêt, Will?" demande Amanda lorsqu'elle arrive à leur hauteur. "Tu as dit au revoir?"

"Oui," en attrapant sa main. "J'ai dit au revoir à Jason et à Dean."

"D'accord," avant de se tourner vers ce dernier. "Merci encore, et… prends soin de toi."

"Toi aussi," avec un petit sourire. "Prends soin de vous deux."

Amanda acquiesce, en même temps que Will tend son autre main vers Dean pour la serrer. "Au revoir encore," dit-il.

"Salut, Willy."

"Will," par-dessus son épaule, en s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur, sans lâcher sa mère.

Dean sourit, puis ferme brièvement les yeux. Sursaute quand le docteur Richmond pose une main sur son épaule. "Dean?" alors que celui-ci se dégage, un peu brusquement. "Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te-"

"Ça va," en le coupant. "C'est juste… un réflexe."

"Un réflexe?" répète Richmond, haussant un sourcil. "Ça fait longtemps que tu ne sursautes plus comme ça quand-"

"Ça va," encore une fois, plus fermement. "Singer a dû vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, et… et voilà. C'est tout. C'est juste un coup de poing, alors ça va passer. Je vais rentrer, et Cas va me materner pendant un jour ou deux, puis ensuite, ça va passer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, vous savez."

"Comment est-ce que je te regarde?"

"Comme si j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer," en penchant la tête.

"Est-ce que c'est le cas?" demande le médecin, le ton neutre mais l'air vraiment plus que concerné.

"Non. C'est qu'un coup de poing, et j'en ai vu d'autres."

"Justement, Dean."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" pour éluder. "Vous n'êtes pas censé travailler?"

Richmond pousse un petit soupir. "En fait, je ne suis pas de garde aujourd'hui."

"Vous n'êtes pas… quoi?" surpris. "Vous n'êtes pas de garde aujourd'hui? Oh. Alors… ça veut dire que vous êtes là seulement pour moi?"

"Mmh," évasif. "J'avais des dossiers à remplir, et maintenant, je peux te ramener."

"Vous voulez que je vous dise?" les sourcils légèrement froncés. "On est en train de devenir un peu trop proches, et ça craint. Vraiment. C'est un peu comme si-"

"Comment tu fais pour dire autant de conneries?" l'interrompt Richmond.

"Vous voyez," dédaigneux. "Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour apprécier passer du temps avec vous."

"Dis-moi, Dean," en croisant les bras sur son torse. "Tu tiens à rentrer à pieds, sous la pluie? Parce que je peux tout à fait te laisser ici."

"Quel sens de l'amitié," marmonne Dean.

Le médecin a un petit rire, puis fait un signe vers l'ascenseur. "Ne reste pas planté là, à me faire des grands discours, tu veux?" reprend-il. "Et ne me demande pas si tu peux conduire, parce que c'est non."

.

Pendant tout le trajet, Dean garde le silence, un coude posé sur le rebord de la vitre et son menton appuyé contre le dos de sa main. Il sent le regard du docteur Richmond sur lui, juste de temps en temps, même s'il ne fait pas vraiment de commentaire.

Et Dean respire tout doucement, comme pour arrêter de trembler, parce qu'il a l'impression que tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir de bien jusqu'à maintenant retombe lentement pour laisser la place à quelque chose de vraiment moins agréable. Comme une petite piqûre de rappel. Une légère brûlure dans le creux de son cœur qui ne l'empêche pas réellement de respirer mais qui fait quand même un peu mal.

"A quoi tu penses?" demande finalement Richmond.

"Je pense que je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé rentrer sous la pluie," sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

"Tu sais ce que je pense, moi? Que ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, avec le père de Will, ça te touche beaucoup plus que ce que tu veux bien dire."

"Ça va p-"

"Ça va passer," en le coupant. "Tu l'as déjà dit, Dean, mais peut-être que tu pourrais plutôt dire comment tu te sens, là, tout de suite. Comment tu te sens?"

"Petit," souffle Dean, après un moment d'hésitation. "Là, tout de suite, je me sens petit. Je me sentais bien, et puis maintenant, plus vraiment, mais je crois que je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler. Ça va vraiment passer. Je dois juste attendre que ça passe."

"Attendre que ça passe, ça me paraît très-"

"S'il vous plaît," la voix plus dure. "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Richmond ne peut retenir un léger soupir, mais n'insiste pas. Il se gare en bas de l'immeuble, sans couper le moteur. "Tu veux faire une petite pause?"

"Je peux… vous poser une question?" en se tournant vers lui, le dos calé contre la portière.

"Tu peux essayer," à la fois surpris et curieux.

"Est-ce que vous avez des enfants?"

"Oui," acquiesçant. "Ma fille a eu six ans il y a deux mois. Pourquoi?"

Dean se tait une seconde, l'observe en silence, et le médecin penche la tête quand il semble comprendre. "Oh," fait-il. "Je suis un père, moi aussi, c'est ça? Est-ce que ça change la manière dont tu me vois?"

"Pas vraiment," en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. "Mais c'est probablement parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous vois, enfin… vous comprenez? Le père de Will est juste le père de Will, comme mon père était juste mon père, et… je sais. C'est vraiment stupide, mais-"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide, Dean," sincèrement. "Vraiment pas. Mais je ne suis pas psy, alors… pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tout ça avec Charlie, ou avec Gabriel?"

"Je ne sais pas. Vous non plus, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, en fait, parce que je ne sais quasiment rien sur vous."

Le médecin a un petit rire. "Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir des choses sur moi?" demande-t-il.

"Eh bien… parce que vous, vous savez des tas de trucs sur moi," comme si c'était évident. "Puis… on est amis? Vous êtes censé me dire des trucs."

"Bon. D'accord," plus sérieux. "Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te dire?"

"Vous êtes marié?"

"Depuis presque dix ans."

"Vous voyez," fait remarquer Dean. "Ça, je ne le savais pas."

"Tu n'as jamais posé la question," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de moi, tu sais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intéressant ou de particulièrement-"

"Oh, si," en le coupant. "Vous êtes intéressant. Pas autant que moi, c'est sûr, mais-"

"Je rêve," en levant les yeux au ciel, sans cacher son sourire.

"J'ai dit que vous étiez intéressant," se défend Dean. "Et je le pense, même si vous faites toujours… cette tête."

"Quelle tête?"

"Cette tête," en agitant vaguement la main. "Vous avez toujours l'air contrarié, ou préoccupé. Vous froncez beaucoup les sourcils, aussi, et vous devriez faire attention, parce que vous avez déjà l'air vieux, alors-"

"Dean…"

"Plus sérieusement, vous faites vraiment toujours cette tête-là."

Richmond lui rend son regard, puis retient un soupir. "Ce n'est pas parce que je suis contrarié, Dean, c'est… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça. Préoccupé, c'est peut-être le mot. Tu veux vraiment savoir quelque chose d'important à mon sujet?" et Dean acquiesce vivement. "Eh bien… en dehors de mon métier, je veux dire… en dehors d'être un médecin, j'ai un peu de mal. J'ai un peu de mal avec les autres en général."

"Vraiment?" sincèrement surpris. "Vous?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "C'est pour cette raison que j'ai l'air si froid et si professionnel, comme tu dis. Parce que c'est ma manière de me sentir en confiance et en sécurité. C'est un peu comme quand toi, tu deviens agressif, quand tu repousses tout le monde et que tu essaies de-"

"De faire mal," complète Dean. "C'est un mécanisme de défense. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous, vous pouviez… ressentir ce genre de choses."

"Oh, je sais. Et pourtant, c'est le cas, alors… tu vois? Tu n'es pas seul."

"Je suis-" avant de faire une pause. "Merci."

"Pourquoi?"

"Merci de me dire ça. Ça fait du bien."

Avec un petit sourire, Richmond hoche la tête, puis fait un geste en direction de l'immeuble. "Est-ce que tu veux encore prendre deux minutes?"

"Non," sur le même ton. "Cas doit m'attendre, et vous aussi, il y a des gens qui vous attendent," en ouvrant la portière, une seconde avant de lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. "Merci aussi pour… vous savez. D'être venu aujourd'hui, et de m'avoir un peu forcé la main. J'avais besoin de ça."

"Mmh," simplement, sans rien ajouter d'autre, et Dean sort de la voiture, lui adresse un dernier signe, puis referme la portière pour rentrer dans l'immeuble

.

Dean prend une inspiration en faisant quelques pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Très vite, il perçoit la voix de Castiel, et aussi celle de Gabriel.

Il appuie son épaule contre le mur, sans vraiment s'approcher. Castiel s'interrompt pour se tourner vers lui, et Dean fronce les sourcils, parce que son visage ne renvoie rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude. Aucune surprise.

"Est-ce que-" commence Dean, alors que Castiel s'approche doucement de lui.

"Charlie m'a appelé toute à l'heure," en le coupant. "Et elle m'a expliqué, pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire si jamais tu ne veux pas en parler. Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler?"

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire," en secouant la tête.

Castiel penche la sienne, légèrement sur le côté, mais décide finalement de ne pas insister plus. Il fait encore un pas. "D'accord," dit-il. "Est-ce que je peux-"

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, Cas?" le regard bifurquant brièvement sur Gabriel, qui se contente d'observer, assis derrière le plan de travail. "Je ne suis pas-"

"Tu n'es pas mon patient, je sais," répond Castiel. "Mais Charlie a dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment voulu qu'elle te touche, et je sais que tu vas probablement me dire que ça va passer, que c'est rien, ou peut-être même que c'est 'juste un hématome,' parce que c'est ce que tu dis toujours quand quelque chose te fait mal au point de ne pas vouloir en parler, mais je voudrais que tu ne me dises pas tout ça, cette fois. Ne me mens pas, même si ça veut dire que tu ne dis rien du tout. D'accord?"

"D'accord," après une seconde.

Il comble le mètre qui les sépare encore, et Castiel referme ses bras sur lui. "Je suis désolé," en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Il ne faut pas l'être, Cas. C'est le père de Will, et personne d'autre," la tête posée sur son épaule. "Mais pour Will, ça va aller. C'est à ça que j'essaie de penser pour l'instant. Singer dit que je devrais me concentrer sur moi-même, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu comprends?"

Sa voix est un peu cassée, et il ne fait vraiment rien pour le cacher, ni pour empêcher Castiel de reculer et de poser ses deux mains sur ses joues, tout doucement, sans appuyer là où ça fait mal. "Je t'aime et je suis vraiment très fier de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui," fait-il, les yeux dans les siens.

"Vraiment? Tu ne penses pas que je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de tout ça?"

"Je pense que tu es assez grand pour décider, et pour savoir de quoi tu peux te mêler ou non," avec un tout petit sourire. "Même si c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré ne plus voir ton visage dans cet état, ni te voir toi, dans… cet état."

"Mmh," simplement. "C'est juste-" coupé par Castiel, qui pose l'index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Désolé. Je vais juste… aller prendre une douche, maintenant."

Castiel acquiesce, puis laisse retomber ses bras, alors que Dean l'embrasse sur la joue avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. La porte claque doucement, et Castiel se retourne vers Gabriel. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" demande-t-il de but-en-blanc, en revenant sur ses pas pour s'arrêter devant le plan de travail.

"Je pense la même chose que toi, Cassie," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Et je pense que si tu lui laisses un peu d'espace, Dean va venir à toi tout seul. Il lui faut juste le temps d'encaisser ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, parce que ça fait beaucoup pour lui, mais je pense aussi qu'il a raison d'essayer de voir les choses sous un autre angle et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il a fait de bien pour Will. Dean fait beaucoup d'efforts et beaucoup de progrès, mais c'est normal si parfois il se sent… comme ça."

"Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de lui parler? Vous êtes amis, et-"

"Cassie," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Laisse Dean respirer. Il m'a à peine regardé, alors je crois que ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas envie d'être psychanalysé pour l'instant. Tu le connais par cœur. Tu sais qu'il ne parlera pas s'il n'a pas décidé de le faire, et qu'essayer de le forcer, ça ne sert à rien."

"Je sais," avec un léger soupir.

.

Dean noue ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, puis pose sa tête sur son épaule en collant son torse contre son dos. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande-t-il, en se penchant un peu.

"De la tarte," en attrapant un couteau sur le plan de travail pour commencer à éplucher une pomme.

"Tu sais faire ça, toi?" surpris. "La liste de tes talents s'allonge beaucoup," avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Gabriel. "Est-ce que… tu as passé l'après-midi ici?"

"Mmh," affirmatif.

"Tu restes un peu?"

"Tu veux que je reste?"

"Comme si t'avais besoin de ma permission pour rester," rétorque Dean, levant les yeux au ciel.

Gabriel hausse un sourcil, l'air désabusé. "C'est chez toi," fait-il remarquer. "Alors-"

"C'est aussi chez Cas," en le coupant. "Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, je voudrais que tu restes un peu."

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean détourne les yeux pour recentrer son attention sur Castiel, qui tend le bras pour attraper la farine, alors que Dean pose sa main à plat sur son ventre, l'accompagnant un peu dans le mouvement quand il se penche. "Cas?" la voix plus douce.

"Oui?"

"J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose, tu sais, par rapport à l'appartement," légèrement hésitant. "Je ne pense pas être encore prêt à déménager, mais peut-être… peut-être qu'on pourrait commencer par changer le carrelage de la salle de bains?"

"Vraiment?" en se figeant, juste une seconde.

"Ça t'aiderait à te sentir un peu mieux ici?"

"Oui," répond Castiel, et Dean peut entendre son sourire. "Mais… tu sais changer du carrelage, Dean?"

"Je sais faire des tas de trucs," haussant les épaules.

"D'accord," simplement. "On peut changer le carrelage."

Il étale un peu de farine sur le plan de travail, puis repousse doucement la main de Dean quand celui-ci essaie d'en prendre un peu. "Dean," le ton faussement exaspéré. "Arrête. La farine n'est pas pour toi."

"Dis-moi un truc, Cas," les doigts toujours dans la farine. "Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ami-ami avec Richmond?"

"Je ne fais pas ami-ami avec Richmond," en secouant la tête. "Si tu veux que je dise la vérité, j'ai même dû faire un effort surhumain pour lui adresser la parole, mais j'ai eu raison. Il t'a aidé à sortir de la maison, et… je ne sais pas. Je pense que vous avez un peu le même mode de fonctionnement, tous les deux."

"Justement," fait Dean. "Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange, le fait que tu puisses m'aimer et le détester, lui?"

Castiel secoue une nouvelle fois la tête, tout en disposant les pommes sur la pâte. "J'avais commencé à… plus ou moins l'apprécier, mais il t'a laissé prendre des amphétamines. Il t'a mis en danger parce qu'il n'a rien dit, alors qu'il est censé être médecin. Et ça, ça ne passera jamais pour moi," le ton catégorique. "Je ne déteste pas ce qu'il est, je déteste ce qu'il a fait."

"J'ai fait largement pire que ça, et tu m'as pardonné."

"Je suis amoureux de toi," comme si c'était la réponse à toutes les questions du monde.

"Cassie est rancunier," intervient Gabriel. "Mais je suis quand même d'accord pour dire que Richmond fonctionne un peu de la même manière que toi, Dean."

"Mmh," évasif. "Vous savez quoi?"

"Quoi?" les deux en même temps.

"Je suis entré dans le bar d'en face, aujourd'hui."

Castiel reste immobile, bien qu'un peu tendu contre lui, tandis que Gabriel hausse un sourcil. "Et…?" demande-t-il, posément. "Est-ce que-"

"Attends," l'interrompt Castiel, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "C'est parce que j'ai _suggéré_ à Richmond que tu pourrais peut-être parler à Eddy? Non mais… je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais entrer dans le bar. J'ai dit que tu pourrais _peut-être_ l'appeler, pas-"

"Cas," quelque peu amusé. "Ça s'est très bien passé. Je suis entré dans le bar, j'ai parlé à Eddy, et puis je suis ressorti."

"Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas? Et si-"

"Est-ce que c'était difficile?" coupe Gabriel.

"J'ai déjà parlé de ça avec Charlie," en pivotant légèrement vers lui pour lui rendre son regard. "Je suis toujours sobre. Je suis même plus clean que clean, d'après la prise de sang que j'ai faite aujourd'hui, alors ça veut dire que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça."

"Plus clean que clean?" répète Castiel, en même temps que Gabriel rit.

"Oui, Cas. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Mmh," en échangeant un bref regard avec son frère.

Dean dépose un baiser dans sa nuque, avant de le relâcher pour se retourner et ouvrir le placard. Il en sort un paquet de chips et l'ouvre pour en manger une.

"Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de manger n'importe quoi et n'importe quand?" reprend Castiel, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi," en croquant dans une nouvelle chips. "J'adore les chips."

"Je sais, mais-"

Son téléphone vibre sur le plan de travail, et Dean l'attrape avant que Castiel n'ait le temps de bouger, puis décroche sans regarder. "Oui?" sourire aux lèvres, le ton enjoué, juste une seconde avant que son visage ne change d'expression. Il ouvre la bouche une ou deux fois, puis la referme.

"Dean?" fait Castiel, inquiet, pivotant pour lui faire face.

"C'est ton père," en lui tendant le téléphone.

Dean détourne les yeux, se passe une main dans cheveux, alors que Castiel prend l'appareil pour le porter à son oreille. "Papa?" doucement. "Oui, c'était Dean. Non… je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tout va bien? Demain? Attends, je vais demander à Gabe," avant de se tourner vers Gabriel. "Tu travailles, demain?"

"Non," au moment où Dean s'éloigne vers le salon.

"Papa voudrait qu'on passe à la maison," récoltant un simple hochement de tête de la part de son frère, qui se lève. "D'accord."

Gabriel acquiesce une nouvelle fois, avant de prendre la même direction que Dean, quelques secondes plus tôt. Celui-ci est assis dans le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre son torse et les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. "Je suis désolé," souffle-t-il, en levant les yeux vers Gabriel.

"Tu es désolé?" en s'asseyant.

"Oui," l'air contrarié. "Je mérite des gifles, parce que je suis… je-"

"Arrête. Dean, s'il te plaît."

"Tu sais ce qui s'est vraiment passé aujourd'hui?" finalement, la voix un peu tremblante. "Il s'est passé que le père de Will m'a frappé, et que je n'ai _rien_ fait pour le repousser. Je n'ai rien fait pour me défendre. Je l'ai juste… laissé faire, parce que je suis incapable de quoique ce soit d'autre. Et ma première réaction, ça a été de reculer. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, Gabriel? Instinctivement, j'ai reculé, et j'ai-"

"C'est pour ça que tu t'en veux?" sans le laisser finir. "Parce que tu t'es laissé faire et parce que tu as reculé?"

"Bien sûr que je m'en veux," les sourcils froncés.

"Tu te rend compte que ça n'a pas de sens, Dean?" demande Gabriel. "Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour-"

"Arrête," en agitant la main. "J'ai entendu la voix de ton père moins de cinq secondes, et je suis… putain, je suis terrorisé. Tu trouves que c'est normal?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce qui est normal en général soit applicable dans ton cas."

"Évidemment," presque sarcastique. "Ce n'est pas normal, Gabriel, et comment tu veux que je me sente autrement? Comment je pourrais ne pas me sentir pathétique et… juste… faible? J'ai le cerveau complètement déglingué, et je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour arranger ça, alors que je _veux_ arranger ça, parce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, tout ça?" entre ses dents. "Ça veut dire que mon père a encore de l'influence sur moi. Il est mort, mais il a de l'emprise sur moi."

Gabriel le fixe un moment, puis penche la tête. "Tu pourrais venir avec nous, demain après-midi," finit-il par dire.

"Je pourrais… quoi?"

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, à propos du fait que mon père pourrait t'aider?"

"Oui mais… mais demain?" en détournant les yeux. "Je ne suis pas prêt."

"Tu penses vraiment que tu peux être prêt, Dean?" reprend Gabriel. "Je sais que je ne suis pas le tien, mais je suis quand même psy. Et des traumatismes, j'en vois tous les jours, alors je sais qu'une partie de toi voudrait juste ne plus jamais être confrontée à ce qui te fait peur, mais ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, et si tu attends de te sentir prêt, tu vas attendre le reste de ta vie, parce que tu ne peux pas être prêt."

"Et si c'est juste pire? Si je viens avec vous demain, et que-"

"Non," plus ferme. "Ça ne peut pas être pire. Ça ne peut vraiment pas être pire, et je pense que tu sais que ça ne passera pas tout seul, parce que c'est exactement la même chose que pour ton reflet dans le miroir. Ce n'est pas le genre de peurs qui passent avec le temps," en secouant la tête. "C'est le genre de peurs qui passent quand tu comprends vraiment que tout ce que tu ressens n'est pas vrai, et quand tu réussis à dépasser le traumatisme en lui-même. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

"C'est toi le psy," rétorque Dean, le ton légèrement plus froid que ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

"Dean…"

"Ça va. J'ai compris," avec un soupir. "Mais je suis… non, je ne peux pas. C'est trop pour moi, et pour l'instant, je ne peux pas. C'est trop pour moi."

"Mmh," simplement, parce que Dean évite son regard au point de se détourner complètement. "D'accord, Dean. C'est trop pour toi. Mais essaie quand même de réfléchir, et de te dire que ça dépend de toi. Ça dépend toujours de toi et de ce que tu veux bien accepter de faire, et de dépasser ce que tu crois être tes limites. On ne peut pas t'aider si ça ne vient pas d'abord de toi."


	44. Comment reconstruire

**Chapitre un peu plus calme, pour préparer le terrain, disons. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire (je dis toujours ça, je sais) mis à part que Dean avance, malgré ses peurs, ses doutes et ses hésitations. Cas l'aide en lui laissant du temps et de l'espace, et c'est comme ça que ça va vraiment bien entre eux**

 **Le prochain chapitre va vraiment être important, vous vous en doutez, je suppose**

 **J'ai bien aimé inclure cette conversation entre Gabriel et Cas, parce que je les adore, tous les deux**

 **Sinon, pour ne pas changer : merci. Merci pour tout**

 **Des tas des bisous**

 **.**

Castiel relève les yeux. "Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de manger cette part de tarte dans le lit?" demande-t-il, alors que Dean s'assoit en tailleur, une assiette à la main.

"Si je la mange demain, elle n'aura plus le même goût," avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu aurais pu la laisser à Gabriel."

"Mais bien sûr," réplique Dean, ironique. "Je suis à peu près sûr que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Cas, mais _j'adore_ la tarte. J'aime la tarte plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur cette terre, alors je ne vais certainement pas laisser la dernière part à ton frère. Je ne laisserais la dernière part à personne, d'ailleurs."

"Mmh," en posant son livre sur la table de nuit. "Je crois que tout le monde sait que tu aimes la tarte, parce que moi, je suis à peu près sûr que tu passes ton temps à le dire. Mais je ne crois pas que ça justifie le fait que tu mettes des miettes partout dans le lit."

Dean se contente de lui adresser un sourire, avant de croquer dans sa part de tarte. "Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler," le ton plus sérieux, arrachant à Castiel un froncement de sourcils inquiet. "Cas," en levant les yeux au ciel. "Pourquoi tu fais toujours cette tête? A croire que je passe mon temps à te donner de mauvaises nouvelles."

"Tu as une bonne nouvelle?"

"Tu connais Jo, l'assistante sociale?" et Castiel acquiesce, sourire aux lèvres quand il commence à comprendre ce que Dean veut dire. "Elle m'a donné sa carte. Parce qu'elle voudrait que je-"

"Je sais," l'interrompt Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

"Que tu as un vrai don pour tout ça, et que c'est là-dedans que tu devrais travailler," simplement, son sourire encore plus grand.

"Tu le penses vraiment?" en avalant tant bien que mal son morceau de tarte, avant de se pencher pour reposer son assiette sur la table de nuit. "Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr," hochant la tête. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux faire?"

"Si ça me fait me sentir comme je me suis senti aujourd'hui, avec Will, alors oui, c'est ce que je veux faire," répond Dean. "Je veux pouvoir me dire que tout ce que j'ai vécu peut apporter quelque chose de bien aux autres, et… et Cas, est-ce que tu imagines tous les enfants que je pourrais aider? Et c'est juste… si quelqu'un s'était battu pour moi, tout aurait été différent. Des tas d'enfants ont besoin que quelqu'un se batte pour eux. Tu comprends?"

"Et je trouve ça génial," en se redressant sur les genoux pour attraper Dean par le bras, et le faire basculer sur le lit, le plus doucement du monde.

Il s'appuie sur un coude, son visage au-dessus du sien et sa main posée sur sa joue. " _Tu_ es génial," reprend-il, en caressant tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire, alors que Dean ne le quitte pas des yeux. "Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, Dean."

"Je sais," dans un souffle, en même temps qu'il attrape la main de Castiel pour la poser sur son cœur. "Je sais, parce que je le vois, et je le sens."

"Vraiment?" sur le même ton.

"Oui," en serrant sa main. "Vraiment. Et toi? Est-ce que tu sens que je t'aime?"

"Oh, oui," les yeux dans les siens, sans vraiment bouger.

Dean sourit. "Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Castiel?" fait-il. "Je pourrais me marier avec toi juste pour ces moments-là, pour… toi et moi, comme ça, parce que tu es comme un petit bout du paradis, et parce que je t'aime vraiment… tellement fort. Tu sais," tout doucement. "Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que je sais que tu sais faire les tartes aux pommes, j'ai encore plus envie de me marier avec toi."

"Tu vas te marier avec moi, ou avec la tarte?"

"Les deux," espiègle. "Il y a des choix vraiment trop difficiles."

"Je suis vraiment ravi d'être en compétition avec une tarte aux pommes, tu sais, c'est-"

"Embrasse-moi," en le coupant.

Castiel ouvre la bouche, en penchant la tête, et Dean passe une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. "Tu vas voir, j'ai encore un goût de pomme," tout contre sa bouche, alors que Castiel pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser n'est pas pressé, ni brutal. Ni même seulement brusque, mais Dean sent quand même le bas de son ventre chauffer, juste une seconde avant que Castiel s'écarte légèrement. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" demande celui-ci.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Ça aussi, je le sens," explique Castiel. "Je sens quand quelque chose te perturbe."

"Bon à savoir," simplement.

"Dean-"

"Je n'arrête pas de penser à ton père," finalement, le ton plus bas. "J'ai entendu sa voix, au téléphone, et je-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" en appuyant sa joue contre son poing.

"Presque rien," haussant les épaules. "Juste _'Cassie.'_ Et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que c'était ton père, parce que tu as dit que lui aussi, il t'appelait Cassie. Est-ce que… c'est lui qui t'a appris à faire des tartes aux pommes?"

"Oui, mais les siennes sont vraiment meilleures," avec un très léger sourire.

Détournant brièvement les yeux, Dean soupire. "Est-ce que… enfin, je veux dire, est-ce qu-"

"Il n'est pas vexé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir," pour l'aider. "Il n'est ni vexé, ni énervé, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord? Mon père comprend très bien."

"Tu penses comme Gabriel, toi aussi, hein?" neutre. "Tu penses que je devrais venir demain?"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean," après une seconde. "Mais je vois très bien à quel point ça te fait peur, et aussi à quel point tu détestes avoir peur. Le père de Will n'a vraiment rien arrangé, et peut-être que c'est justement pour ça que Gabe pense que c'est le bon moment, mais… je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit."

"Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés d'en parler?" presque timidement.

"Non," répond Castiel. "On n'est pas obligés."

Dean acquiesce, puis se détend, alors que Castiel se penche pour effleurer sa pommette du bout des lèvres avant de se redresser pour le surplomber. Il laisse sa main descendre sur le ventre Dean et ses doigts courir le long de la ceinture du survêtement qu'il porte. "Par contre," murmure-t-il. "Tu pourrais m'embrasser encore, et on pourrait _vraiment_ reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés."

.

Poussant un bref soupir, Dean se retourne sur le ventre. Il tâtonne sur la table de nuit, jusqu'à trouver son téléphone. Seulement pour se rendre compte que ça fait des heures qu'il fixe le plafond, bercé par le bruit presque trop régulier que fait Castiel en respirant.

Il se retourne une nouvelle fois. Sur le dos. Puis se redresse pour s'asseoir, et soupire encore une fois en enfilant un boxer.

Finalement, Dean se lève. Il laisse la porte entrouverte derrière lui, et marche jusque dans la cuisine en même temps qu'il porte son téléphone à son oreille.

Charlie décroche avant la fin de la deuxième sonnerie. "J'attendais que tu appelles," dit-elle, sans préambule.

"Vraiment?" en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

"Tu ne crois pas que je te connais assez pour savoir quand ça ne va pas?" avec un léger rire. "C'est vrai que tu le caches souvent très bien, mieux que beaucoup de gens, mais pas à moi. Et je sais que tu as demandé à Jason si j'étais de garde cette nuit."

"C'est vrai," du bout des lèvres. "Je lui ai demandé. Et… Charlie? Merci d'avoir parlé à Cas à ma place."

"Mmh," simplement. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Comme quand je sais que je suis censé faire quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire du tout, parce que j'ai peur. J'ai tout le temps peur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu es censé faire?" demande Charlie.

"Bon," en respirant doucement. "Tu penses que je devrais accepter de rencontrer le père de Cas? Gabriel pense que oui. Il pense que ça pourrait m'aider, et… et toi? Tu penses que je devrais-"

"Tu penses que c'est ce que c'est ce que tu es censé faire?" en le coupant.

"Je n'en sais rien, Charlie. C'est pour ça que je te pose la question."

"Tu n'as pas posé de question, en fait, tu as dit que tu savais que tu étais censé faire quelque chose que-"

Dean pousse un soupir exaspéré. "Arrête d'analyser tout ce que je dis, pour une fois, et aide-moi."

"Je suis en train de t'aider," le ton calme. "Tu sais très bien tout seul ce que tu es censé faire. Tu n'as pas envie de le faire, c'est tout. Et je sais que tu as eu peur, aujourd'hui. C'est normal d'avoir peur, Dean, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas dépasser ça. Tu le fais tout le temps."

"Je n'ai pas réussi à _dépasser ça_ , aujourd'hui," réplique Dean. "Je n'ai même vraiment… rien dépassé du tout. Et crois-moi, je sais que le père de Castiel n'est pas comme le mien, je sais, mais c'est juste… c'est plus fort que moi."

"Ce n'est pas plus fort que toi," catégorique. "C'est très fort, mais pas plus fort que toi."

"Alors-"

"Alors?" l'interrompt Charlie. "Alors tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire et ce que tu vas faire. Tu crois ne pas être prêt, c'est ça? Tu n'es pas prêt à guérir encore un peu plus? Tu n'es pas prêt à remplacer tout ce que ton père t'a mis dans la tête? Je sais que ça fait peur, Dean. Tu as l'impression de perdre tes repères, mais tu peux en créer de nouveaux. Tu as déjà des tas de nouveaux repères."

"Mais _ça,_ Charlie, et… mon père, et… c'est vraiment difficile."

"Je sais," plus douce. "Personne n'a jamais dit que c'était facile, et… oui, tu as raison. C'est vraiment difficile. Mais tu sais ce que je pense? Que si tu m'en parles comme ça, c'est parce que ça te tient vraiment à cœur, et parce que tu as envie de rencontrer le père de Castiel. Tu peux avoir envie et avoir peur en même temps, Dean. A toi de décider de ce qui va prendre le dessus."

Dean se tait pendant un très, très long moment, le souffle coincé quelque part en travers de sa gorge.

"Merci, Charlie," finit-il par murmurer.

"Essaie de dormir un peu, d'accord?" et Dean peut presque entendre son sourire. "Et n'oublie pas tous les gens qui t'aiment et qui croient en toi. Ne m'oublie pas, moi."

"Je ne t'oublie pas," simplement, avant de raccrocher.

Il repose le téléphone sur le comptoir, laisse traîner ses doigts dessus, avant de finalement revenir sur ses pas pour retourner dans la chambre, mais ne s'allonge pas. Se contente de s'asseoir.

"Dean?" souffle Castiel, la voix rauque de sommeil, en se redressant pour le regarder. "Est-ce qu-"

"Tu peux encore dormir," doucement. "Excuse-moi de te réveiller."

"Mmh," dans un vague grognement. "Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, toi. Et tu vois… ça aussi, je le sens. C'est pour ça que je suis réveillé."

"Tu as peut-être un sixième sens."

"Est-ce que tu veux parler?" en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, sans fermer les yeux. "Ou alors, est-ce que Charlie-"

"Comment tu sais que j'ai appelé Charlie?" surpris.

Castiel hausse légèrement les épaules. "Parce que c'est ce que tu fais quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir, quand quelque chose ne va vraiment pas mais que tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter," répond-il. "Et je t'ai demandé de ne pas mentir, alors tu ne dis rien, même si tu as vraiment besoin d'en parler. Est-ce que c'est un assez bon résumé?"

"Assez bon?" les sourcils froncés. "C'est même un peu effrayant, Cas."

Le petit sourire de Castiel n'est éclairé que par la lumière des lampadaires du dehors, mais ça suffit pour réchauffer tout le corps de Dean, qui penche la tête, puis sourit aussi. "Je ne veux pas parler," en se rapprochant, pas vraiment doucement. "Je veux que tu répondes à une question pour moi. Tu veux bien?"

"Ça dépend de ce que c'est," sans le lâcher du regard.

"Est-ce que…" avec un vague geste de la main en direction de la couverture qui recouvre le bas du corps de Castiel. "… tu es nu, là-dessous?"

Castiel coince le bout de sa langue entre ses dents. "Devine."

"J'ai même l'intention de faire plus que deviner, tu sais," la main à plat sur le matelas, tout près de sa hanche pour le surplomber, alors que Castiel l'attrape par les épaules, puis reprend :

"Tu sais ce que c'est, la vraie question?"

"Dis-moi," d'une voix trop rauque.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien justifier le fait que _toi,_ tu portes encore un boxer?"

"Je n'ai aucune excuse," admet Dean. "Je pense même que tu devrais me l'enlever tout de suite. Juste pour qu'on soit à égalité."

.

Plusieurs heures.

Plusieurs heures, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Dean pour se décider.

Il monte, ou plutôt se _jette,_ sur la banquette arrière, et referme brusquement la portière derrière lui. "Démarre," fait-il, en croisant le regard de Gabriel dans le rétroviseur. "Ne me laisse pas le temps de changer d'avis."

"A tes ordres," théâtralement, avant d'obtempérer.

"Dean?" demande Castiel, sur le siège passager. "Est-ce qu-"

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as pris ton oreiller?" l'interrompt Gabriel.

Dean a un petit rire, regarde Castiel une seconde, sourit vraiment, puis revient sur Gabriel. "Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit," dit-il. "J'étais préoccupé, pour commencer, et ensuite… est-ce que tu as une idée de combien Cas est endurant quand il s'agit de-"

"Ça va," en agitant la main pour le couper, vaguement dégoûté, en même temps que Castiel manque de s'étouffer. "J'ai saisi, et j'apprécierai grandement que tu gardes pour toi les détails. Imaginer mon petit-frère dans cette position, je m'en passe, tu sais."

"C'est toi qui poses des questions," rétorque Dean, avant de caler son oreiller contre la vitre. "Je vais juste dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés."

"Mmh," reprend Gabriel. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?"

"Je n'ai pas changé d'avis," en s'allongeant à moitié, les yeux fermés. "Mais je suis censé essayer, pas vrai? Si on pouvait arrêter d'en parler, j'aimerais beaucoup, parce que je suis à peu près sûr que je ne vais même pas être capable de sortir de la voiture."

Les deux frères échangent un regard, arrachant un léger grondement à Dean. "Arrêtez ça. Ces regards… ça ne m'aide pas."

"Comment tu peux savoir que-"

"Je visualise parfaitement la tête que fait Cas en ce moment," en le coupant, et celui-ci se retourne pour le regarder, alors que Dean ouvre les yeux. "Tu es… vraiment sûr que ton père est d'accord pour me rencontrer? Et qu'il n'est pas énervé et que-"

"Je suis sûr," avant de tendre une main pour que Dean la prenne dans la sienne. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère sera là aussi, et… ne t'inquiète pas."

"J'essaie."

Castiel se contente de lui adresser le sourire le plus rassurant du monde, puis lâche sa main, et Dean tire sur son oreiller pour s'étendre de tout son long sur les sièges.

.

Dean s'endort plus rapidement que prévu, et Castiel ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques.

"Cassie…" simplement, la voix juste assez basse pour ne pas réveiller Dean.

"Quoi?" fait Castiel, focalisant tant bien que mal son attention sur son frère.

"J'ai réellement besoin de te dire que tu es… légèrement surprotecteur?" sans quitter la route des yeux. "Et par _légèrement surprotecteur_ , je veux dire que c'est presque effrayant. Dean est un grand garçon, tu sais? Même si ça fait peur, il a pris la décision de venir. Il dit qu'il ne sera pas capable de sortir de la voiture, mais on sait, toi et moi, que c'est faux. On sait tous les deux que Dean est largement plus fort que ce qu'il pense."

"Je sais. Et je sais que papa va être parfait avec lui, mais-"

"Mais arrête de t'inquiéter," coupe Gabriel. "Tout va bien se passer."

"Comment tu fais pour être aussi confiant et aussi calme?" quelque peu troublé.

Gabriel a un petit rire. "La différence entre toi et moi, Cassie, c'est que tu n'as plus aucune objectivité quand on parle de Dean," répond-il. "Tu paniques parce que tu l'aimes. Est-ce que-" légèrement hésitant. "Est-ce que tu as encore du mal à lui faire confiance?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment," après une seconde. "C'est juste que souvent, je voudrais de tout mon cœur être dans sa tête. Quand il ne va pas bien, qu'il ne le cache pas mais qu'il ne veut rien dire. Je voudrais savoir tout ce qu'il préfère garder pour lui et tout ce qu'il n'arrive pas à dire à voix haute. Je sais qu'il y a… tu sais, certaines choses qu'il a vécues mais dont il ne parle pas, parce qu'il veut que ça reste des souvenirs. Ou parce qu'il pense que je ne peux pas le supporter. Je voudrais presque _voir._ Tu comprends?"

"Mmh," en acquiesçant. "Dean a des souvenirs qu'on ne pourra jamais comprendre, Cassie, même s'il essayait de décrire, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas décrire avec les mots. Et je pense aussi qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne voudrait pas savoir. Que tu ne voudrais pas savoir."

"Mais ce n'est pas… juste," reprend Castiel. "Dean est obligé de vivre avec ça, lui, il n'a pas le choix, et je-"

"Ne pense pas comme ça," en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas partager les souvenirs de Dean que tu ne peux pas l'aider à vivre avec. Tu le fais déjà. Tu le fais depuis que tu l'as rencontré, et tu l'as aidé plus que la plupart des gens en auraient été capables. Et je sais, Cassie, que c'est difficile d'accepter que tu ne peux pas tout faire, que tu ne peux pas tout voir ni tout guérir, et qu'il y a des blessures qui vont rester, quoique tu fasses, mais Dean est là, aujourd'hui. Il est avec toi, et il va tellement _mieux_."

"C'est vrai," avec un petit regard à Dean, toujours endormi. "Ce n'est pas ce que je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est que j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à l'aider. J'ai peur qu'il ne me laisse pas le faire, parce qu'il peut être si… borné, quand il a décidé de ne pas changer d'avis, de se débrouiller tout seul et de rejeter les autres. Et de me rejeter, moi."

"Parce qu'il essaie de te protéger," le ton encore plus calme. "C'est toujours ce qu'il essaie de faire."

Sans retenir un petit sourire, Castiel soupire doucement. "C'est quelqu'un de bien."

"Oui," en prenant un virage. "C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et toi aussi, Cassie. Toi aussi. Je suis vraiment… vraiment fier d'être ton grand-frère. Et je sais que je n'en parle pas, et que-" en se coupant, la voix soudain moins assurée. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé à chercher nos parents biologiques. Et aussi de m'être énervé quand tu as essayé de m'en parler, la première fois. Je suis désolé, mais c'est juste… je ne sais pas vraiment comment en parler avec toi, mais je-"

"Je sais," finalement.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler, Gabe," répond Castiel. "Tu as l'impression d'avoir été un peu plus abandonné que moi."

Gabriel garde le silence une seconde, avant de lui adresser un petit regard. "Oui," dit-il.

"Je ne t'en veux pas de t'être énervé," en repliant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse, tourné sur le côté pour le regarder. "Je ne comprenais pas, à ce moment-là, et je croyais que toi aussi, tu voulais savoir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser."

"Tu n'as jamais l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit. Tu veux toujours bien faire, alors… je sais," plus doux. "Et ce que je me dis, maintenant, c'est qu'on a de la chance d'avoir papa et maman, et peut-être encore plus de chance de ne pas avoir été séparés. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, sans toi, hein?"

"Bonne question," avec un rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. "Moi aussi, je suis fier d'être ton frère."

"Ça veut dire que je peux être ta demoiselle d'honneur?" demande Gabriel.

"Tu peux même être mon témoin," en levant les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai hâte," sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Plus que hâte, même. Surtout pour la pièce montée, et-"

"Gabe-" blasé.

"Tu as raison," haussant les épaules. "Dean va insister pour troquer la pièce montée contre une montagne de tartes. Et tu vas accepter, évidemment, puisque tu ne lui refuses jamais rien."

Castiel secoue la tête, amusé. "Tu choisiras quand ce sera _ton_ mariage," réplique-t-il. "Puis, ce n'est même pas encore le mien, pour commencer. On ne va pas se marier tout de suite."

"Mais vous allez le faire."

"Bien sûr," comme si c'était l'évidence. "Quand on sera prêts, tous les deux, et quand ce sera le bon moment pour nous."

Le sourire toujours aussi grand, Gabriel se contente de hocher la tête, puis reprend, un peu plus tard :

"Tu as dit à papa que Dean serait là?"

"J'ai envoyé un message," acquiesce Castiel. "C'est maman qui a répondu, et elle m'a juste dit que tout irait bien. Elle adore Dean, tu sais?"

"C'est encore quelque chose que vous avez en commun," alors que Dean commence à s'agiter, sur la banquette arrière.

Castiel se retourne pour le regarder, Dean, ses sourcils froncés et ses dents tellement serrées que sa mâchoire tressaute presque violemment.

"Est-ce qu'il rêve?" demande Gabriel.

"Oui," en tendant la main pour la poser sur le bras de Dean, qui ouvre brusquement les yeux en se redressant, hagard et le souffle court. "Dean?"

"Quoi?" fait celui-ci, un ton trop haut, l'air plus que perdu.

"Tu rêvais."

"Je sais."

"De quoi?" intervient Gabriel, cherchant son regard dans le rétroviseur.

Dean lui adresse un froncement de sourcils dédaigneux. "Devine," en prenant plusieurs petites inspirations, en même qu'il s'accroche à la main de Castiel, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivés?"

"Cinq minutes."

"Oh. D'accord. Super, vraiment, j'ai… hâte. J'ai peur," les yeux plongés dans ceux de Castiel, qui caresse doucement le creux de sa paume. "Cas… je-"

"Tu te souviens… à quel point tu avais peur de rencontrer ma mère?" l'interrompt Castiel.

"Ce n'est pas pareil," en secouant la tête.

"Si," calmement. "Si, Dean. C'est pareil."

"C'est pareil," répète Dean, comme pour se convaincre. "Et de toute façon, tu es là, hein? Tu ne me laisses pas."

"Non, je ne te laisse pas," alors que Gabriel se gare, puis coupe le moteur.

"D'accord," en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place. "Je suis bien?"

Gabriel rit en se retournant à son tour. "Respire," dit-il.

"Peut-être qu'il faudrait juste que j'arrête de réfléchir."

"Très, très bonne idée," approuve Gabriel en ouvrant la portière pour sortir, laissant Castiel seul avec Dean.

Celui-ci lui adresse un petit regard. "Est-ce que je suis obligé de-"

"Tu n'es jamais obligé à rien, Dean," en le coupant. "C'est toujours toi qui décides."

"D'accord," encore une fois, plus détendu. "D'accord. On y va?"

"On y va."


	45. Respirer

**Alors**

 **Ce chapitre est encore une fois, un peu comme des montagnes russes, et je crois qu'on peut dire que Dean monte pendant que Castiel descend (ça va s'arranger, juré, c'est un passage un peu obligé pour lui)**

 **On parle beaucoup des difficultés de Dean, mais Cas en éprouve beaucoup aussi, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il a déjà dit à Dean, et c'est le moment de les extérioriser, même si ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui s'en charge. Ses réactions sont excessives, carrément excessives, mais je pense que ça couvait depuis un bout de temps. Et ça ne peut pas être facile pour lui, parce qu'il cherche à trop en porter sur ses épaules. Ça, combiné à un instinct protecteur surdéveloppé…**

 **Bon. Dean est encore effrayé, et je vais éclaircir encore davantage ce point dans le chapitre suivant. Il va énormément grandir dans le chapitre suivant, personnellement et également dans sa relation avec Cas**

 **(oui, je suis intarissable, stoppez-moi)**

 **J'arrête. J'aime juste donner mon propre ressenti aussi. Comme une review de moi à moi, disons**

 **Bref. Encore des tas de merci et des tas de bisous à vous tous**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

Addison embrasse ses fils l'un après l'autre, et puis la peur de Dean s'évanouit presque en entier quand elle lui adresse un sourire tellement grand. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment très heureuse de te voir," dit-elle, en l'embrassant à son tour doucement sur la joue, avant de reculer pour l'observer plus longuement, le regard sur sa pommette encore marquée d'un léger hématome. "Est-ce que… tu as pris un coup? Ça te fait mal? Je peux mettre de la pommade dessus, ou alors-"

"C'est juste… un accident. Et ça va," en glissant sa main le long du bras de Castiel pour mêler ses doigts aux siens. "Je suis désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps, et de-"

"Non," coupe Addison, le faisant taire. "J'ai dit que tu décidais, et que tu pouvais prendre ton temps, alors tu n'as pas de raison d'être désolé," avant de lancer un regard à Gabriel. "Ton père est dans le garage, et il… comment dire? la voiture est en panne, et il s'est mis en tête de la réparer tout seul."

"Il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble l'intérieur d'un moteur," les sourcils froncés.

"Je sais," avec un soupir. "Mais ça fait depuis ce matin qu'il dit qu'il peut se débrouiller. Enfin… tu sais comment il est. Tu pourrais essayer de le convaincre d'appeler un mécanicien?"

Gabriel réprime un petit rire, puis hoche la tête, et se décolle du plan de travail contre lequel il était appuyé, pour disparaître dans une pièce que Dean devine être la buanderie. Il s'agrippe à la main de Castiel, presque inconsciemment, alors que celui-ci lui adresse un léger sourire, le plus rassurant du monde.

Se retournant vers Addison, Dean demande :

"Chuck essaie de réparer une voiture sans… savoir le faire?"

"Oui," en faisant la moue. "Essayer, c'est vraiment le mot. Et il _essaie_ depuis ce matin, parce qu'il est un peu trop têtu pour reconnaître qu'il sait à peine faire la différence entre une clé de douze et un pied de biche."

"Mmh," l'expression de son visage à la fois intriguée et presque amusée. "Peut-être qu'il devrait regarder sur internet, ou bien… oui. Appeler un mécanicien."

"Toi, tu sais réparer une voiture," fait remarquer Castiel.

"Je ne suis pas mécanicien," en secouant la tête. "Et la dernière fois que j'ai touché à un moteur, je devais avoir dix-huit ans. J'ai sûrement oublié tout ce que mon père m'a appris."

Castiel le regarde un moment dans les yeux, ouvre la bouche, mais se coupe avant même d'avoir commencé.

"Je suis sûr que tu as fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, papa," fait Gabriel, depuis la buanderie. "Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as essayé."

"Tu parles comme si j'avais essayé de réparer une bombe nucléaire," de plus en plus près de la cuisine. "Si tu m'avais laissé faire, peut-être que j'aurais réussi, et puis… puis d'abord, je répare les gens, moi. Pas les voitures, alors-" sans poursuivre, alors qu'il croise le regard de Dean, toujours debout à côté de Castiel, et si immobile que tous ses muscles semblent tendus à l'extrême. "Je suis… je… Bonjour," reprend Chuck, tout doucement, lorsqu'il parvient à retrouver contenance. "Bonjour, Dean."

Celui-ci n'arrive qu'à hocher la tête, presque imperceptiblement. Il essaie, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir, restent douloureusement coincés dans sa gorge, là où il peut les sentir faire pression contre sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il cesse vraiment de respirer quand Chuck fait un pas en avant, s'arrête parce que Dean recule, mais ne le lâche pourtant pas des yeux, le regard à la fois fuyant et insistant.

"Si ça peut t'aider," doucement. "Je ne suis pas rassuré non plus, et tu n'es pas le seul à être intimidé."

Dean fronce légèrement les sourcils, prend une petite inspiration puis hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Il détourne finalement les yeux, soudain trop conscient du silence. "Vous pourriez parler, et ne pas agir comme… ça?" le regard passant de Castiel, à côté de lui, à Gabriel. "Ça me met mal à l'aise, et ça me rend encore plus nerveux."

"Viens t'asseoir," répond Addison. "Je suis allée chercher de la pommade pour ton visage."

"Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal," en la laissant quand même le prendre par le bras pour le faire asseoir sur un tabouret.

"Ne bouge pas," sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

"Mais-" alors qu'Addison retire le capuchon d'un tube de crème.

"Laisse tomber," fait Gabriel, en s'asseyant dans sa diagonale. "Maman est comme Cassie, alors tu peux lui dire de ne pas t'aider, elle va le faire quand même. Puis, excuse-moi, mais c'est vrai que t'as une sale gueule."

"Trop gentil," en marmonnant. "Tu t'es vu, toi?"

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers son père, qui sourit. "Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais?" en étreignant brièvement son fils.

"Jamais," soupire celui-ci. "On dirait deux gosses."

"On a entendu," réplique Gabriel. "Mais c'est quand même toi le petit-frère, Cassie."

"Castiel," pour le corriger.

"Tu seras toujours Cassie, Cassie," rit Chuck, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, sans s'approcher. "C'est comme ça."

"Je m'appelle Castiel."

"Tu ne veux plus que je t'appelle Cas?" demande Dean, immobile pour laisser Addison appliquer un peu de crème sur sa pommette.

"Si," en se retournant vers lui. "Ça ne comptait pas pour toi."

"Évidemment," intervient Gabriel, sarcastique. "Dean a des privilèges, de toute façon."

"J'ai _des tas_ de privilèges, tu veux dire," avec un vrai rire. "Si tu savais."

"Fais le malin, c'est ça," en marmonnant.

"Mais je suis malin, Gabriel."

Il a un petit mouvement de recul, et Addison fronce les sourcils en stoppant son geste. "Je te fais mal?"

"Un peu," haussant les épaules.

"J'ai terminé," en caressant une dernière fois sa pommette. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui," sans bouger, alors qu'Addison laisse retomber son bras, puis recule d'un pas pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.

"Est-ce que le père de Will-" commence Gabriel, coupé par un seul regard de Dean. "Quoi?"

"On peut ne pas en parler?" le ton plus bas.

"Will, c'est le petit garçon que tu as aidé?" demande Chuck.

Dean pivote dans sa direction, et penche la tête, surpris. "Comment est-ce qu-"

"Cassie m'en a parlé," en rendant à Dean le regard qu'il lui lance.

"Oh," reprend finalement celui-ci. "Oui, c'est… oui. C'est Will."

"Et c'est son père qui t'a fait ça?" avec un petit geste vers son visage, alors que Dean se contente d'acquiescer.

Chuck se tait un moment, et Dean ne fait rien pour retenir un très léger sourire. "Vous êtes en train de m'analyser avec les yeux," dit-il. "Gabriel fait la même chose, et c'est… c'est-"

"Désagréable?"

"Oui," totalement tourné vers lui.

"C'est vrai," admet Chuck. "C'est désagréable parce que tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à analyser chez toi, ou parce que c'est moi?"

"Les deux," après une longue hésitation.

"Excuse-moi," en se redressant, sans pour autant faire mine de vouloir s'avancer. "Je ne suis pas ton psy, et je crois que ça ne va pas t'aider si je me mets dans cette position. Ça ne m'aide pas non plus, à vrai dire, et… est-ce que tu me trouves intimidant, Dean?"

"Je ne-" en détournant les yeux, tombant brusquement dans le bleu de ceux de Castiel, qui s'est rapproché sans que Dean le remarque. "Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé répondre."

"Tu as peur que je m'énerve si tu dis la vérité?"

Encore une fois, Dean se contente d'un 'oui' silencieux, puis fait de son mieux pour ravaler la petite boule d'angoisse qui se forme dans sa gorge quand Chuck secoue tristement la tête. "Je ne vais pas m'énerver," répond-il. "Je ne vais-"

"Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu ça," coupe Dean, un instant avant de prendre conscience de ses propres mots. "Je ne… je ne voulais pas dire ça, et je-"

"Tu peux le dire," la voix toujours plus douce. "Je me doute que tu as entendu ça trop souvent, mais je ne vais pas m'énerver. Je suis même… vraiment désolé de te faire te sentir comme tu as l'air de te sentir en ce moment."

"Vous êtes… désolé?" l'air troublé.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire _vous,_ tu sais?"

"Je préfère," avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive, cherchant le regard de Castiel, et sa main quand celui-ci fait encore plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

"D'accord," répond Chuck.

Il lui adresse un petit sourire, puis se tourne vers Addison, qui croise les bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu veux bien appeler un mécanicien?" sans pouvoir réprimer son rire. "Ou alors, est-ce que tu vas t'acharner jusqu'à faire sauter le garage?"

"A mon avis," intervient Gabriel. "Il ne va pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir détruit la maison."

"Je suis juste incompris," en soupirant. "Mais, très bien. Je vais appeler un mécanicien, puisque vous doutez de mon talent."

"Excuse-moi, papa," fait Castiel. "Mais on ne peut pas douter de quelque chose qui n'existe même pas."

Dean serre la main de Castiel dans la sienne, avant de reprendre :

"Je pourrais… essayer de réparer la voiture," hésitant.

"Vraiment?" demande Chuck, intrigué et presque impressionné en même temps. "Tu sais faire ça?"

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas oublié comment on fait," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, nerveux. "Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je peux… essayer. Mais je ne promets pas d'y arriver, enfin… je veux dire… ça fait longtemps, et c'était… je peux essayer."

"Si tu y arrives, je promets de faire une tarte," en s'écartant du chambranle de la porte.

"Et si je n'y arrive pas?"

Haussant les épaules, Chuck prend un air presque désinvolte. "Je ferai une tarte quand même," sans perdre son sourire. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça. Tu as une préférence? Je peux faire une tarte aux pommes, ou bien alors-"

"Oh," comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse tout à fait différente. "Je… oui. J'aime bien la tarte aux pommes, et je-"

"Dean aime toutes les tartes," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Il aime tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une tarte."

Castiel a un rire, à la fois amusé et attendri. "Je crois que Dean aime tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la nourriture."

"Je vous signale que je vous entends," en fronçant les sourcils. "Puis tu peux parler, Gabriel, mais j'ai bien vu ta tête, hier soir, quand tu as compris que tu ne mangerais pas la dernière part de tarte. Et toi, Cas… ah, bon. C'est vrai. Il n'y a que les légumes qui comptent pour toi, et je suis presque sûr que c'est encore pire."

"Bien parlé," approuve Chuck.

"La vérité, c'est que Castiel est le seul à savoir cuisiner autre chose que du sucre," soupire Addison en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et ne me mens pas, Chuck," en le coupant quand il ouvre la bouche pour protester. "Tu sais faire toutes les pâtisseries possibles et inimaginables, mais tu paniques dès qu'il s'agit de faire n'importe quoi d'autre."

"Je _panique_ , moi?"

"Mais oui," en riant doucement.

"Tu paniques," confirme Gabriel. "Ne crois pas qu'on a oublié cette semaine où maman est partie en séminaire. Tu _paniquais_ tellement à l'idée de faire cuire un rôti qu'on a fini par manger des gâteaux toute la semaine. Je devais avoir… quoi? Quatorze ans? Je m'en souviens très bien, parce que c'était l'une des meilleures semaines de ma vie."

" _Quoi?_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant de ça?" s'écrie Addison, en se tournant vers Chuck. "Tu as nourri mes enfants avec des gâteaux pendant toute une semaine?"

"Ce sont mes enfants aussi," avec l'air le plus innocent du monde sur le visage.

Addison hausse un sourcil, et Chuck a un petit rire nerveux. "Ils n'ont rien trouvé à redire," se défend-il. "Hein, les enfants?"

"Tu as augmenté notre argent de poche pour qu'on ne dise rien," laisse échapper Gabriel, arrachant à sa mère un énorme soupir d'exaspération.

"Mais-"

"Dean?" souffle Castiel, et celui-ci, silencieux depuis plusieurs secondes, relève la tête vers lui. "Est-ce que ça-"

"Ça va," même s'il sait que ça sonne vraiment faux.

De toutes ses forces, il réprime les ondes douloureuses qui lui broient le cœur, et se concentre pour sourire à Castiel. "Ça va," répète-t-il, avant de recentrer son attention sur Chuck. "Est-ce qu'on y va?"

"On y va si tu es prêt à me montrer tes talents à toi."

"Mmh," en descendant du tabouret. "Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un talent, mais je suis… prêt."

Il serre une dernière fois la main de Castiel, puis la lâche complètement.

"Dean?" encore une fois. "Est-ce que tu veux que je-"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Tu peux… rester là. Vous pouvez rester là, tous les trois, pendant que Chuck et moi, on répare la voiture."

"C'est une bonne idée, Cassie," ajoute Gabriel, après s'être raclé la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son frère. "Vraiment. C'est une bonne idée, et pas seulement pour la voiture. Charlie dirait que c'est une bonne idée."

"Et c'est Charlie, ma psy. Tu te souviens, Cas? je suis son patient, pas le tien."

"Je sais," du bout des lèvres.

"Cassie?" intervient Chuck. "Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?"

"Bien sûr que si," sans la moindre hésitation.

Le ton de sa voix est plus franc, et Dean se sent bizarrement un peu plus rassuré. Il embrasse Castiel sur la joue. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi," reprend-il en s'écartant. "Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Ça va. Ça ira."

"D'accord," à contre cœur.

Dean hoche encore une fois la tête, puis se retourne. Son cœur bat vraiment très vite, mais il fait quand même un signe vers la buanderie, sans réellement regarder Chuck. "Vous me montrez le chemin?"

"Bien sûr," en obtempérant, passant avant lui, alors que Dean le suit.

.

"En quoi c'est une bonne idée, à ton avis?" demande Castiel après une très longue minute de silence, faisant face à son frère. "Parce que tu sais qu'il ment, hein? Tu fais ton truc de super psy, et tu sais très bien que Dean ment quand il dit que ça va."

"Tu veux bien… ne pas passer tes angoisses sur moi?" les sourcils froncés.

"Non, je ne peux pas," un ton plus haut.

Gabriel ne cille pas, fixe son frère dans les yeux. "Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure? A propos du fait que tu n'avais aucune objectivité?" en croisant les bras sur son torse. "C'est exactement de ça dont je voulais parler. Tu voudrais tellement garder Dean à l'abri de _tout_ que tu ne vois même pas qu'il fait exactement ce qui est bon pour lui. Et c'est encore mieux parce que ça vient de lui. C'est sa décision."

"Mais-"

"Bien évidemment que je sais qu'il ment," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Je suis psy, Cassie."

"Alors excuse-moi de te dire que t'es pas très doué," tout en sachant que ses mots ne sont ni vrais ni justes. "Et si ça ne se passe pas bien? Qui va ramasser Dean à la petite cuillère? Qui va le-"

"Baisse d'un ton, Castiel," plus dur. "Ne t'en prends pas à moi simplement parce que tu as peur, et parce que tu ne sais plus faire confiance."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Oh, s'il te plaît," sans pouvoir se retenir d'être sarcastique. "Tu crois sincèrement que Dean est le seul à être bourré d'insécurités? Regarde-toi, pour une fois, au lieu de te concentrer sur lui pour ne rien voir. Ton comportement, ta manière de le surveiller en permanence, de vouloir tout faire à sa place… ça n'a vraiment rien de normal, ni de sain, et si tu veux mon-"

"Mais justement," alors-même qu'il a un peu de mal à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il est tant en colère maintenant. "Je ne veux pas de ton avis."

"Comme si ça allait m'empêcher de te le donner," ironise Gabriel. "Alors, dis-moi à quoi tu penses chaque fois que tu rentres le soir? Est-ce que tu as peur? Et la salle de bains, Castiel? Est-ce qu-"

"La ferme," en tremblant. "Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas, et tu-"

Sans le lâcher du regard, Gabriel secoue la tête. "Non, je n'étais pas là," admet-il. "Mais toi, oui. Il y en a, des choses à dire, mais tu n'as jamais pris le temps de te rendre compte que… oui, regarder la personne que tu aimes se vider de son sang, c'est traumatisant. Tu es traumatisé," le ton sensiblement plus bas. "Et cette fois, sur le pont? Tu te sens responsable? Tu penses que c'est ta faute? Tu penses que tu dois tout porter sur toi, et assumer la responsabilité de tout ce que Dean fait et de tout ce qu'il ressent? Mais tu sais ce que c'est, ton vrai problème, Castiel?"

"La ferme," répète celui-ci, au bord des larmes. "Je viens de te dire de la fermer."

"Ton vrai problème, c'est que tu es tellement concentré sur Dean que tu arrives à te convaincre toi-même que tout va bien pour toi," en faisant un pas dans sa direction. "Tu te rends compte à quel point tes réactions sont excessives? Tu me hurles dessus, parce que tu ne gères aucune de tes émotions, et… quoi? Tu as choisi de te défouler sur moi parce que tu penses que tu ne peux pas en parler à Dean? Est-ce que tu pourrais, pendant une seconde, redevenir une personne qui pense avec sa tête, et accepter que tu es toujours en colère, que ça fait mal, et que tout ne va pas bien? Tu reproches à Dean de mentir, mais c'est ce que tu fais, maintenant. Tu mens, Cassie. Et ça marche sur lui, parce qu'il est occupé à essayer de guérir, mais pas sur moi, et tu sais… si tu voulais bien lui parler, il ne voudrait pas ça. Il ne voudrait pas que tu t'effaces pour lui, et il voudrait t'aider comme tu le fais pour lui."

Castiel ouvre la bouche, sans rien trouver à dire, puis détourne finalement les yeux. "Je ne-" commence-t-il.

"Par pitié," reprend Gabriel. "N'essaie pas de me mentir à moi, parce que je ne suis pas stupide. Je te connais. Et si tu ne veux pas voir, si tu ne veux pas admettre que toi aussi, tu as besoin d'aide, il n'y a pas de problème, je vais-"

"Et quoi?" sèchement. "Je suis censé faire quoi, Gabe? Vas-y, puisque tu sais tout. Quitter Dean? C'est ce que tu-"

"Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, tu veux bien? Je ne dirai _jamais_ que tu es censé quitter Dean, parce que ce n'est pas ce que je pense," avec un soupir agacé. "J'ai dit que tu pouvais lui parler, pour que vous trouviez une solution ensemble. Il a déjà fait un pas vers toi, hier, mais si ça ne te suffit pas, dis-le-lui. Dis-le, parce que je pourrais te dire la même chose qu'à lui : personne ne peut t'aider si ça ne vient pas d'abord de toi, et-"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire?" en le coupant. "Comment tu crois qu'il va m'aider? Je peux te le dire, moi… je… il va partir. Il va penser qu'il me fait plus de mal que de bien, et il va partir. Il va penser qu'il ne me rend pas heureux, et il va… partir."

Gabriel fronce les sourcils, puis se rapproche, en même temps que Castiel recule en détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir la compréhension éclairer le visage de son frère. "Mais… Cassie, tu es-" cherchant son regard.

"Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît, je veux juste que-"

"Tu es terrifié," malgré la détresse qu'il perçoit. "Tu crois que tu vas perdre Dean, et ça te terrifie."

"Gabriel," intervient soudainement Addison, restée silencieuse jusque-là.

Elle pose doucement la main sur son épaule, et Gabriel consent à faire deux pas en arrière, laissant sa mère s'approcher de Castiel. "Castiel?" fait-elle, prenant son visage en coupe. "Tu peux me regarder, mon ange?"

"Je ne suis pas un ange," la voix un peu cassée, alors que des larmes silencieuses roulent sur ses joues, pour se transformer en sanglots étranglés quand il plonge dans le regard d'Addison, si tendre, rempli de toute la compassion du monde. "Je ne suis pas un ange."

"Bien sûr que si, tu l'es," en l'attirant contre elle.


	46. L'histoire de nos peurs

**Hey**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, mais je ne voulais pas le couper, même si peut-être qu'on peut dire qu'il est un peu (plus ou moins) en deux parties**

 **Les flash-back m'ont fait assez mal au cœur, je dois dire, mais je pense qu'ils sont importants, parce que les parallèles sont importants. Vraiment importants, même**

 **On voit Cas sous un autre jour, très différent de d'habitude, mais c'est important aussi, à la fois pour lui et à la fois pour Dean**

 **Ensuite… bon, je sais que j'ai dit, au chapitre 41, qu'il restait "5 ou 6 chapitres, selon mes plans." Bon. J'ai les plans jusqu'à la fin, hein, mais des détails me viennent, donc on fait avec (ça ne sera pas encore très, très long, juste un tout petit peu plus que prévu)**

 **Petite parenthèse : le titre ne vient pas de moi, mais d'un morceau de citation que j'ai lu quelque part, je ne sais plus où, mais je préfère le dire**

 **Merci encore (évidemment) pour tout**

 **.**

"Est-ce qu'on peut ouvrir?" demande Dean, en s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans descendre les deux marches devant lui.

Chuck acquiesce, puis appuie sur le bouton qui commande la porte du garage, et ne manque pas le petit soupir soulagé que Dean laisse échapper lorsque la lumière du jour inonde tout l'intérieur.

Timidement, Dean s'approche de la voiture, passe du côté du capot, sans arrêter de jeter des petits regards à Chuck. Celui-ci le laisse faire sans rien dire, reste debout à plus de deux mètres de lui, conscient du léger tremblement de son corps, et de toute la peur que Dean semble avoir tant de mal à refouler.

Il prend une inspiration, s'efforce de se détendre, puis se penche pour observer l'intérieur du moteur. Moins d'une seconde. Avant d'éclater de rire, d'un rire nerveux, incontrôlable et douloureux, qui lui fait presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

"Dean?"

Celui-ci se passe une main sur le visage, en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue si fort qu'il grimace quand le sang se répand dans sa bouche. "Je n'ai… rien oublié," répond-il, sans regarder Chuck. "Vraiment rien. J'ai dit à Cas que j'avais sûrement oublié, mais c'est faux. Je sais que je peux réparer cette voiture, et ça me donne envie de pleurer."

Légèrement surpris par sa propre sincérité, Dean se tait. Et le silence lui semble si long qu'il réprime un sursaut lorsque Chuck reprend la parole. "C'est ton père qui t'a appris à le faire," comme une simple remarque. "C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas considérer ça comme un talent?"

"Ce n'est pas un talent si c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris parce que j'avais peur que mon père me casse les côtes," distraitement, en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur le moteur.

.

 _"Dean," presque en hurlant. "Viens ici."_

 _Une boule se forme dans le creux de son estomac, mais Dean lève tout de même les yeux de son livre de mathématiques, et sort de sa chambre en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. "Oui?" hésitant._

 _"Approche," sans bouger, adossé au frigo, les bras croisés, et toujours cette éternelle expression haineuse, teintée de mépris, plaquée sur le visage._

 _"Pourquoi?" demande Dean, même si ses jambes obéissent malgré lui._

 _Il avance à petits pas, grimace parce que sa hanche droite fait mal chaque fois qu'il bouge._

 _Une fois devant lui, John lève une main, dans l'intention de toucher son visage, et les hématomes qui courent le long de sa mâchoire, mais Dean réprime difficilement un trop violent mouvement de recul._

 _"Tu as peur de moi, Dean?" haussant un sourcil._

 _"Je ne sais pas," légèrement ironique. "Devine?"_

 _La gifle claque si fort que Dean croit pendant une demi-seconde que sa joue ne va pas tenir le choc. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour sentir le sang y perler, et relève les yeux pour croiser le regard de son père. "Ne sois pas insolent," siffle celui-ci._

 _"Excuse-moi," résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie de baisser la tête. "Est-ce que je peux retourner faire mes devoirs, maintenant?"_

 _"Non."_

 _"Mais, je-"_

 _"Comme si t'avais besoin de faire des études," avec un rire. "Tu veux un conseil, Dean? Sois beau, et ferme-la. Dans ton cas, ça devrait largement suffire."_

 _Dean serre les dents, mais ne réplique pas. Fait un seul pas en arrière, simplement parce que c'est ce que tout son corps lui hurle de faire. Parce que la peur est comme… imprimée en lui, dans chacune de ses cellules. Parce que même s'il dit à Sam qu'il ne sent presque plus rien, Dean n'a jamais arrêté de compter les coups qu'il encaisse. Il encaisse._

 _Il se racle la gorge._

 _"Aujourd'hui," reprend John. "Je veux que tu apprennes à réparer tes conneries."_

 _"Quoi?" en reculant davantage dans un réflexe incontrôlé. "Mais je suis-" avant de prendre une inspiration trop saccadée, pour se donner le courage qu'il n'a pas. "Ça ne t'a pas suffi, hier soir? tu veux encore me-"_

 _Un seul regard suffit à le faire taire, mais John l'attrape par la gorge pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le frigo, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. "Et toi, Dean? Ça ne te suffit pas? T'en veux encore?" en serrant si fort que Dean suffoque. "N'hésite surtout pas à demander."_

 _"Non, je… non," sans pouvoir respirer correctement._

 _"Dans ce cas," les yeux dans les siens. "Ta gueule. Tu comprends ce que je te dis? Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de me chercher. Sois un minimum intelligent, si c'est possible pour toi, et reste à ta place," en penchant légèrement la tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obliges à te faire ça? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me tenir tête, Dean? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver?"_

 _"Rien," répond Dean, en agrippant son poignet, le suppliant du regard. "Papa."_

 _John le relâche brusquement, presque aussi brusquement qu'il l'a attrapé, pour lui permettre d'inspirer un grand coup. Dean tousse plusieurs fois avant de réussir à reprendre son souffle, puis se redresse, sous le regard impatient de son père. "Ça y est?" fait-il. "T'as fini?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je répare?" d'une toute petite voix._

 _"L'Impala," en croisant les bras. "Tu sais? Ma voiture. Celle que tu as encore volée hier pour emmener ton frère je ne sais où. Ma voiture que tu as déglinguée, en plus d'avoir rayé la portière, parce qu'évidemment, tu ne retiens rien, et tu n'es pas capable de conduire correctement. Même ça, c'est trop compliqué pour toi? A quel point tu es stupide, sur une échelle de 1 à 10?"_

 _"Je ne suis pas-" avant de s'interrompre pour se retenir de hausser le ton. "Je ne sais pas réparer une voiture."_

 _"C'est pour ça que je vais t'apprendre," simplement._

 _"Vraiment?"_

 _"Mmh," marmonne John, en se dirigeant vers le garage._

 _Sans poser de questions, Dean le suit._

 _._

"Dean?" pour la troisième fois.

Ce dernier sursaute, secoue la tête, puis relève les yeux pour tomber dans le regard de Chuck, légèrement inquiet. "Dean, est-ce que ça va?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," doucement.

"Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées," toujours sans s'approcher. "Est-ce qu-"

"Oui," répète Dean. "Je… oui. Je réfléchissais."

"Ça n'a rien de nouveau pour toi, tout ça, n'est-ce pas?" en les englobant tous les deux d'un geste de la main. "Tu passais du temps avec ton père dans le garage?"

Dean se contente d'un vague hochement de tête. Chuck penche la sienne. "Tu peux… tu as le droit de vouloir me tester," reprend-il, en cherchant son regard, même si Dean reste obstinément fixé sur l'intérieur du moteur qu'il n'a pas encore touché, et garde le silence pour le laisser parler. "C'est ce que tu es en train de faire?" récoltant un minuscule haussement d'épaules. "Je sais que tu as peur, Dean, mais… regarde-moi," en lui montrant ses mains. "Je ne suis pas énervé, et je vais pas m'énerver. Et si tu ne veux pas réparer cette voiture, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire."

"Je veux le faire," dans un souffle un peu étranglé.

"D'accord," simplement.

.

 _"D'accord," reprend John, après avoir expliqué en long, en large, et en travers le fonctionnement d'une voiture. "Répète tout ce que je viens de dire."_

 _Docilement, Dean obtempère, sans le regarder, puis relève les yeux juste à temps pour voir le petit sourire de son père, qui hoche la tête. "Tu as peut-être autre chose que ta belle gueule, finalement," l'air presque satisfait._

 _Et Dean se déteste de ressentir la fierté qui l'envahit à ce moment-là. Il se déteste d'être presque heureux à l'idée de trouver grâce aux yeux de John, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas censé rechercher l'approbation d'un homme qui ne lui témoigne rien d'autre que de la haine._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursaute quand John lui donne une tape derrière la tête. "Écoute ce que je dis," agacé, le ton plus dur._

 _"Désolé," répond Dean._

 _"Mmh," avant de faire un signe vers l'intérieur du moteur. "Là, c'est juste un problème de frein. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu, mais… bon, bref. C'est pas grave si tu peux réparer. Regarde-moi, et sois attentif, parce que tu sais à quel point ça m'énerve de devoir tout t'expliquer plusieurs fois."_

 _Dean acquiesce, puis se concentre pour écouter le plus attentivement possible. Il répète quand son père lui dit de répéter, et reproduit les mêmes gestes que lui, encore et encore._

 _"Est-ce que tu as compris?" finit par demander John. "Tu pourras le refaire tout seul?"_

 _"Je crois," quelque peu hésitant. "Et si le problème ne vient pas du frein, la prochaine fois? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"_

 _"Si le problème ne vient pas du frein, je t'expliquerai."_

 _"D'accord," avec un hochement de tête._

 _"Tu sais à quoi ressemble une clé de douze?" en lui désignant la caisse à outils d'un vague geste de la main._

 _"Je crois," répète Dean, arrachant à John un soupir exaspéré._

 _"Alors va me la chercher," en se retournant de nouveau vers la voiture._

 _Dean obéit, se dirige vers la caisse à outils, fouille un moment dedans jusqu'à en sortir une clé. "C'est celle-là?" incertain, en montrant l'objet à son père._

 _"S'il y a un douze gravé dessus, c'est une clé de douze," plein de dédain. "Viens."_

 _Serrant les dents pour ne pas s'énerver, Dean s'avance mais ne s'approche pas trop._

 _"Donne ta main," ordonne John, en lui tendant la sienne._

 _"Pourquoi?" sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière._

 _"Parce que je veux que tu me donnes ta main," les sourcils froncés. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va t'arriver? Ce n'est que moi."_

 _A ces mots, Dean ne sait pas s'il a envie de pleurer ou de hurler. Il ne sait pas. Il serre et desserre le poing pour ne pas trembler, puis finit par lever le bras pour tendre sa main. John la prend sans douceur, et la guide vers l'intérieur du moteur, posant le bout de ses doigts sur quelque chose d'arrondi. "Le joint est desserré. Tu sens?" en se décalant pour se placer juste derrière lui._

 _"Oui," du bout des lèvres, ses muscles si tendus qu'il peut les sentir vibrer sous sa peau, alors que le bras de son père est collé au sien, et le reste de son corps tellement proche que sa chaleur irradie dans son dos._

 _Et pourtant, Dean réprime les frissons qui remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et les images qui défilent dans sa tête. Les souvenirs qui ne veulent pas s'estomper, même s'il ferme les yeux aussi fort qu'il le peut. Il ferme les yeux presque violemment, dans l'espoir de ne plus rien voir._

 _Il sursaute quand John pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles comme ça?" sans reculer, en resserrant un peu plus sa prise._

 _"J'arrêterais de trembler si tu arrêtais de me toucher," crache Dean, en essayant de toutes ses forces de se dégager, lâchant la clé qui s'écrase au sol._

 _John le force à se retourner, le bas de son dos plaqué contre le capot de la voiture, derrière lui, puis attrape son menton pour l'empêcher de détourner les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Dean?" sèchement. "Tu n'es pas capable d'oublier? Grandis un peu, et passe à autre chose. Passe à autre chose."_

 _Même s'il sait qu'il devrait s'excuser, se taire et hocher la tête, Dean ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas, et il craque :_

 _"C'est chez moi que quelque chose ne va pas?" un ton trop haut._

 _Il regrette ses mots, presque avant de les prononcer. Il regrette comme il a si souvent regretté dans sa vie, parce que John frappe si fort que Dean a l'impression de sentir sa pommette céder sous les coups qu'il n'est pas sûr d'être capable d'encaisser. Ses jambes lâchent et il s'effondre, reste par terre. L'idée de seulement essayer de se relever ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit._

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Dean?" en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur, les yeux dans les siens. "Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes enfin. Tu n'es pas assez brisé? Tu n'as pas assez mal?" une main posée sur la hanche déjà douloureuse de Dean, pour appuyer de toutes ses forces dessus. "Jusqu'où est-ce que je dois aller pour que tu cesses de croire que tu pourras être assez fort? Si seulement tu retenais la leçon, au lieu de me forcer à t'apprendre," en appuyant toujours plus, alors que Dean ne trouve plus la force de crier. "C'est ce que je fais, tu sais? Je t'apprends, et ça s'appelle l'éducation. Retiens la leçon. Comprend que c'est ta faute et que si tu étais ce que je veux que tu sois, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes."_

 _Dean retient les larmes de douleur qui perlent sur le bord de ses cils. Il serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sois?" demande-t-il, dans un souffle, sans bouger._

 _Une partie de lui espère sincèrement une réponse. Cette partie qui espère encore que John peut changer, parce que Dean croit les mots de son père quand il dit que c'est sa faute. Dean n'a que dix-sept ans, mais il est déjà bien assez brisé. Il a assez mal._

 _John lui sourit mais ne répond pas. "Relève toi," avec un signe de tête, en ramassant la clé de douze._

 _"Je ne-"_

 _"Si, tu peux," en le coupant. "Tu peux, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, Dean, si tu ne te relèves pas pour terminer de me réparer cette bagnole, je te promets que je vais faire en sorte que tu ne sois réellement plus capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Tu comprends?"_

 _"Oui," répond Dean, la voix tremblante, et il n'hésite qu'une seconde avant d'attraper la main que son père lui tend._

 _Celui-ci est si brutal dans ses gestes quand il le relève que Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas crier. Il voudrait crier, mais il ne le fait pas. Il garde le silence. John lui met la clé dans les mains. "Tu resserres le joint vers l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus serrer du tout," explique-t-il. "Et ensuite, tu démarres la voiture pour voir si tu as réussi."_

 _"D'accord," un peu effacé._

 _._

Dean remonte ses manches. "C'est pas grand-chose," dit-il, presque tristement. "Mais ça vient d'en dessous."

"Si c'est pas grand-chose, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de-"

"Je crois vraiment que vous ne voulez pas savoir," en se dirigeant rapidement vers le mur en face de lui, le long duquel sont alignés une quantité impressionnante d'outils. Dean jette un coup d'œil à Chuck par-dessus son épaule. "Pourquoi… pourquoi vous avez autant d'outils si vous… réparez les gens, et pas les voitures?"

"Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit?" surpris.

Vaguement, Dean hoche la tête, et Chuck a un petit rire. "Eh bien, disons que je trouvais le mur un peu trop vide," lui arrachant l'ombre d'un sourire. "Je voulais apprendre, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps."

"Mmh," en attrapant différents outils, pour revenir vers la voiture. "Mon père disait qu'il fallait… apprendre à réparer ses conneries. Enfin, il appelait aussi _ça_ l'éducation, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait raison. Il disait des tas de trucs, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu souvent raison."

"Et… ses conneries à lui?" demande Chuck, après un silence.

"Quoi?"

"Ses conneries à lui," encore une fois. "Qui répare?"

Dean ferme très brièvement les yeux, baisse la tête pour fixer ses mains. "J'essaie de réparer, et… on… _on_ essaie de réparer," sans le regarder. "Est-ce que vous, vous pouvez m'aider pour ça?"

"Je peux essayer. Tu veux de mon aide?"

Le cœur de Dean bat trop vite, et il n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de répondre. A la place, il se détourne pour attraper un plateau roulant. "Vous me passez les outils?" en s'allongeant dessus.

"Aucun problème," en acquiesçant, alors que Dean se glisse sous la voiture.

.

Au début, Dean ne dit pas grand-chose. Il décrit les outils dont il a besoin pour que Chuck, assis en tailleur sur le sol, les lui donne, puis les reprenne, sans vraiment parler non plus.

.

"Chuck?" sans sortir de sous la voiture, après avoir terminé.

"Oui?"

"En fait…" et c'est comme si les mots venaient tout seuls. "En fait, je voudrais que ce soit lui. Qui répare, je veux dire. Je voudrais vraiment que mon père répare ses conneries."

Chuck se tait une seconde, puis reprend :

"Est-ce que tu voudrais lui pardonner?" doucement.

"Je voudrais _pouvoir_ lui pardonner," répond Dean. "Je voudrais pouvoir avoir la paix et ne plus avoir peur. Je voudrais… lui parler. Je voudrais le comprendre, mais je… je ne comprends pas. Il était brisé. Mais les gens brisés ne tournent pas tous comme lui a tourné. Si?"

"Non."

"Alors… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" un peu perdu. "Est-ce ça veut dire qu'il avait ça en lui? Mais s'il avait ça en lui, alors… je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas, et je le déteste, parce qu'il m'a rendu fragile, et j'ai peur. Je sais que vous… que _tu_ n'es pas… oh, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout, mais j'ai quand même peur."

"Tu as peur, mais tu es quand même là, avec moi," lui fait remarquer Chuck. "La peur ne prend pas le dessus."

"Tu peux trouver le moyen de me dire ça, alors que je suis présentement planqué sous une voiture?" haussant un sourcil, même si Chuck ne peut pas le voir.

Celui-ci se racle la gorge. "Ah," fait-il. "Je n'avais pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle, mais… c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis."

Le cœur de Dean se serre, et puis il éclate de rire. C'est très bref, mais ça sonne juste, et il sourit un peu. "Je peux te poser une question?" finit-il par reprendre. "Je sais que je pourrais demander à Gabriel, mais-"

"C'est un truc de psy?" et Dean lui répond par l'affirmative. "Bien sûr. Tu peux poser les questions que tu veux."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas oublié?" incertain. "Je veux dire… j'ai lu que parfois, les gens qui… vivent ce genre de choses… ils oublient. Pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi?"

"Tu voudrais oublier?"

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question," en passant le bout de ses doigts sur le métal, juste au-dessus de lui.

Chuck prend une inspiration. "Tu ne peux pas oublier quelque chose qui a duré la quasi-totalité de ta vie, Dean," le plus sincèrement possible. "Mais pour répondre à ta question… oui, c'est vrai. Parfois, les traumatismes sont tellement bien enfouis que les gens les oublient. Même si, tu sais, je n'aime pas dire que c'est oublié. Ça ressort simplement d'une autre manière, parce que le corps se souvient de tout. Le tien aussi. C'est pour ça que tu recules quand je m'approche de toi, ou que tu as l'impression d'être sous tension quand je suis là. C'est devenu instinctif, et c'est souvent indépendant de ta volonté."

"Et qu'est-ce que je fais si je ne veux plus que ce soit instinctif?" demande Dean. "Je me sens… je ne sais pas comment le dire. Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, et j'ai l'impression d'être… défaillant? Mon père a même réussi à changer la manière dont je fonctionne."

"Je peux te donner un conseil?"

"Un conseil de psy, ou un conseil de père?" curieux.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire," évasivement. "On peut dire que c'est un peu des deux?"

"D'accord," en acquiesçant.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de l'appeler par son prénom," la voix très douce. "Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que ton père était ton père, mais tu peux mettre de la distance entre vous. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait?"

Dean a un petit temps d'arrêt, puis fronce les sourcils. "John," dit-il, très bas, avant de le répéter une ou deux fois, comme pour comprendre vraiment ce que ça change. "En fait, je détestais l'appeler papa, parce que ça sonnait juste… vraiment faux. La plupart du temps, je ne l'appelais pas. J'essayais même d'éviter de le regarder, parce qu'il prenait tout comme une provocation, et toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour justifier ses coups. C'était toujours ma faute, et il avait toujours raison, et… putain, _John_ n'y connaissait rien, lui, à l'éducation."

"Effectivement," confirme Chuck.

"Comment c'est censé être, alors?"

"Il était censé t'aider à grandir," sans hésitation. "John était censé être patient, faire en sorte que tu te sentes toujours en sécurité, te guider et prendre soin de toi. Il devait t'encourager, et t'aider à t'améliorer."

"Alors… il ne suffit pas d'avoir des enfants pour être un père?"

"Non. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir des enfants pour être un père."

"Toi, tu l'es," après une seconde. "Tu es ce que j'aurais voulu avoir, et… ce que j'ai ressenti, toute à l'heure, c'est… je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je-"

"De la jalousie?" pour l'aider un peu.

"Peut-être," d'une petite voix.

"C'est normal, Dean," répond Chuck, rassurant. "Tu méritais d'avoir de vrais parents, et c'est normal de ne pas trouver tout ça juste. C'est normal, et tu as le droit."

Brièvement, Dean ferme les yeux. "Et… qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant?" en les rouvrant.

"Tu pourrais commencer par sortir de sous la voiture," en se levant.

Dean respire, puis obtempère. Il reste un moment allongé, puis tourne la tête vers Chuck, qui penche la sienne avant de lui tendre la main, tout en douceur, alors que Dean s'appuie sur lui pour se relever.

Une fois debout, Chuck l'aide à se stabiliser, une main sur son épaule, et Dean relève le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Merci," dans un souffle, sans essayer de se dégager.

"Est-ce que… ça va?"

"Je crois que j'ai compris ce que j'étais censé comprendre."

Chuck acquiesce, silencieux, puis laisse retomber son bras.

Il se dirige vers la portière côté conducteur, se penche pour tourner la clé. Dean a un grand sourire quand la voiture démarre.

.

"Mmh," reprend Chuck, en refermant la portière. "Là, c'est moi qui te remercie. Je dois bien reconnaître que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire tout seul."

"C'est pas grand-chose," avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Si."

Il lui fait signe d'attendre une seconde, puis se retourne pour attraper une boîte, en haut de l'étagère derrière lui. "Ça," dit-il. "C'est ma réserve personnelle."

"Une réserve personnelle de quoi?" en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Chuck revient vers lui. "Oh, je sais. Ce sont des bonbons, des barres de chocolats, et à peu près tout ce qui existe de trop sucré?"

"Dans le mille," sourire aux lèvres, en s'appuyant contre le capot. "Il n'y a que Gabriel qui sache où elle est, parce qu'Addison me parlerait du diabète, et Castiel… il dirait-"

"Il dirait _'arrête de manger n'importe quoi et n'importe quand.'_ "

"Oui," avec un rire. "Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir?"

Dean hoche la tête, imitant Chuck quand celui-ci s'adosse à la voiture, assis par terre. "Ça va?" demande-t-il. "Je peux me décaler, si tu veux. Pour te laisser un peu plus d'espace."

"Non, ça va," lui-même étonné de se sentir soudain si peu effrayé.

"D'accord," en ouvrant la boîte pour la poser entre eux. "Maintenant, tu sais où elle est, toi aussi. Je te fais confiance?"

"Bien sûr," répond Dean. "La nourriture est plus que sacrée, et je ne dirai jamais rien. Promis."

"Alors tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. Mais…" en fouillant parmi les sucreries jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherche. "… mais ça, _ça_ , c'est plus qu'une barre de chocolat. Parce qu'il y a du beurre de cacahuètes dedans, et le beurre de cacahuètes… je ne le répèterai jamais assez, mais ça vient du ciel."

.

Quand ils retournent dans la cuisine, Gabriel a un petit sourire. "Est-ce que la voiture va bien?" demande-t-il, quittant des yeux le livre entre ses mains pour relever la tête vers eux.

"La voiture va bien," confirme Dean, alors que Chuck passe derrière le plan de travail. " _Tout_ va bien. Est-ce que Cas-"

"Il est dans son ancienne chambre, en haut," en le coupant, le regard un peu plus appuyé.

"Avec Addison?"

"Mmh."

"Il ne va pas bien, hein?" en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Il… j'ai vu, toute à l'heure. Qu'il allait craquer maintenant."

"Il ne te dit jamais rien?" reprend Gabriel.

Dean secoue la tête. "Non," tristement. "Il ne me dit jamais vraiment quand ça ne va pas, et peut-être que je ne vois pas tout, mais je ne suis quand même pas totalement aveugle, alors… je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Ne va pas du tout, même. J'essaie de faire des petits pas vers lui, mais en fait, Cas est presque pire que moi. Il cache tout au fond de lui, et je ne me sens pas le droit de le forcer, puisqu'il fait des efforts pour me laisser de l'espace quand je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Tu crois que j'ai le droit de… enfin, est-ce que Cas va vouloir de moi? Est-ce que je peux-"

"Bien sûr que tu peux," en le coupant. "Je crois que tu _dois_ , Dean, et que Cassie ne veut personne d'autre que toi, maintenant."

"D'accord," répond Dean. "D'accord."

Il se retourne.

"Attends une seconde," l'arrête Chuck. "Je te dois une tarte. Alors… qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir?"

"Mmh," avant de lui faire face. "Tu sais tout faire?"

"Personne ne sait tout faire. Mais je sais faire beaucoup de choses."

"C'est plutôt simple, en fait," reprend Dean, l'air songeur. "Je voudrais une tarte aux pommes, mais tu sais… tu sais, parfois elles sont caramélisées sur le dessus? Je ne sais pas comment on fait ça, mais c'est ce que je voudrais. Avec un peu de cannelle, parce que ça aussi, ça vient du ciel. Comme le beurre de cacahuètes, même si je crois que tout ce qui fait de la tarte ce qu'elle est… eh bien-"

"Ça va, j'ai compris," en riant, alors que Gabriel secoue la tête, avec un soupir à la fois las et amusé.

"Tu peux le faire?"

"Oui," avec un hochement de tête.

"Avec le caramel sur le dessus?"

"Oui," répète Chuck. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour le caramel."

Dean lui adresse un petit sourire, puis se retourne une nouvelle fois pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Il monte les marches rapidement, sans vraiment savoir où il va, et s'arrête dans le couloir quand Addison referme une porte derrière elle.

"Addison?" le ton hésitant, sans oser s'avancer. "Est-ce que je peux-"

Il se coupe, et Addison fait quelques pas dans sa direction, s'approche très doucement. "Je suis restée avec Castiel, en attendant," dit-elle. "En t'attendant, toi. Et tu es là, maintenant."

"Je suis là."

Addison prend son visage entre ses mains, les yeux dans les siens. "Tu sais, Dean," en caressant ses joues. "Tu mérites tellement… tellement de belles choses."

"Merci," à peine audible.

Tendrement, Addison l'embrasse sur le front, avant de le relâcher, et Dean acquiesce, silencieux. Il prend une inspiration.

.

Castiel ouvre la porte avant même que Dean n'ait eu le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée, et celui-ci fronce légèrement les sourcils. "Comment est-ce que tu-" commence-t-il.

"J'ai attendu ta voix," en l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur.

"Cas…?" surpris par l'empressement dans ses gestes.

Le dos de Dean rencontre le bois, sans violence mais sans douceur non plus, et Castiel le pousse un peu plus contre, refermant la porte dans le mouvement. Il ne le regarde pas, se contentant d'agripper ses hanches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-" interrompu par les lèvres de Castiel, brutalement sur les siennes, exigeantes, avides et presque désespérées. "Cas?" tout contre sa bouche. "Cas-"

Dean se laisse faire, laisse Castiel tirer sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour les rapprocher, et l'embrasser dans le cou, même si le malaise qu'il ressent grandit quand il prend conscience de la douleur et de l'urgence dans ses baisers. Tout va trop vite, tout est comme… mécanique et rien n'est doux. "Cas," en étouffant un gémissement trop rauque.

Mais Castiel n'a même pas l'air de l'entendre, et Dean rouvre les yeux en posant une main sur son torse pour le repousser, sans y arriver. "Cas," encore une fois, plus fermement, alors que Castiel le mord trop fort, les doigts trop près de l'élastique de son boxer.

Tout est _trop_ , et Dean n'arrive plus à reprendre son souffle. "Arrête," un ton plus haut. "Castiel. Arrête, s'il te plaît."

Castiel se fige. Recule d'un seul pas, en laissant retomber ses bras. "Tu ne me veux pas?" les yeux écarquillés. "Tu ne veux plus de moi?"

"Quoi?" toujours contre la porte. "Mais, Cas-"

"Réponds-moi," presque suppliant. "Tu ne veux plus de moi?"

"Je te voudrai toujours, mais… pas comme ça," murmure Dean. "Pas comme ça."

"Alors… tu en as déjà eu assez de moi? Je ne sais plus quoi te donner, Dean," en reculant un peu plus. "Je ne sais plus quoi te donner pour que tu restes, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu comprennes que-"

Sa voix craque, et Dean sent son cœur se fendre, mais il ravale la douleur pour s'approcher en même temps que Castiel fait encore deux pas en arrière.

"C'est ce que tu crois? Cas… tu crois que je vais partir?"

"Tu as failli te jeter du haut du pont parce que tu ne voulais plus me faire de mal, et parce que tu croyais être mauvais pour moi. Et ça," en attrapant les mains de Dean pour regarder les cicatrices, sur l'intérieur de ses poignets. "Tu as fait ça quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Parce que… tu pensais que tu ne le méritais pas, hein? Et parce que je te fais fuir, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi faire pour te garder, et je-"

"Tu ne me fais pas fuir," coupe Dean. "Je ne fuis pas."

"Si," en relâchant brusquement ses poignets. "Si. C'est ce que tu fais. Tu fuis, et tu me rejettes, et si je te montre que je ne… que… si je te montre, tu vas t'en aller en pensant que c'est mieux pour moi. Tu vas t'en aller."

"Non," en secouant la tête la tête, s'approchant assez pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Je ne vais pas m'en aller. Je ne vais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs."

Castiel essaie de se défaire de son étreinte, mais finit par arrêter de résister. Il lâche prise, et il éclate en sanglots quand Dean passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne vais pas m'en aller," répète-t-il. "Je ne vais pas m'en aller, parce que c'est… moi. Je suis bon pour toi, parce que je t'aime, et parce que je veux prendre soin de toi. N'aie pas peur, Cas."

"Mais je-"

"N'aie pas peur," encore une fois. "Fais-moi confiance."

"Je n'y arrive pas, Dean," en se dégageant pour se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Dean glisse sur les genoux pour être à sa hauteur. "Regarde-moi," en cherchant son regard. "Cas, s'il te plaît. Regarde-moi."

Tout le corps de Castiel tremble, alors qu'il secoue frénétiquement la tête. "Non, je… je-" en s'arrêtant quand Dean grimpe sur le lit à côté de lui, et le force doucement à s'allonger. "Qu'est-ce que tu…. mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Fais-moi confiance," en insistant un peu. "S'il te plaît… laisse-moi inverser les rôles, et être ce qu'il te faut. S'il te plaît."

Castiel essuie les larmes sur ses joues, puis finit par laisser Dean s'allonger derrière lui, calé dans son dos, et le serrer plus fort, jusqu'à apaiser les tremblements. "Je suis là, Cas," et celui-ci, d'abord roulé en boule, déplie ses jambes en attrapant le bras de Dean, passé autour de sa taille.

Il ferme les yeux. Ils ferment les yeux.

"Je suis là, et je ne vais jamais partir," tout doucement. "Je ne veux pas partir, et je ne veux pas que tu crois le contraire. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je pourrais ne plus te vouloir. C'est faux, Cas. Tu es ce que j'aime le plus au monde, ce que je _veux_ le plus au monde, et même si je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai appris. J'ai grandi, tu sais, j'ai… vraiment grandi," avant de faire une pause, et Castiel se contente de serrer sa main. "On pense tellement à moi qu'on oublie à quel point c'est difficile pour toi. On t'oublie. J'ai oublié. Je suis désolé."

Il y a un long silence, pendant lequel Dean se contente d'être là, et de sentir à quel point Castiel semble plus fragile. Encore davantage lorsqu'il se retourne dans ses bras, pour poser son front contre sa clavicule, le corps encore un peu tremblant parce qu'il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me montrer cette partie de toi?" reprend Dean, après un moment. "Tu ne montres que la force, et je ne… Cas, je ne t'ai quasiment jamais vu pleurer. Pourquoi tu ne-"

"Tu as besoin d'un pilier," la voix éraillée. "Tu as besoin de savoir que je suis assez fort pour te soutenir, et être-"

"C'était vrai, au début. Quand je n'étais plus grand-chose, mais maintenant… maintenant, tu ne peux pas… je ne veux pas que tu t'ignores simplement parce que tu penses que j'ai besoin que tu sois fort à ma place. Ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça, et je ne veux pas que ça marche comme ça entre nous."

Castiel prend une inspiration, referme ses doigts sur le tissu de la chemise que Dean porte. "Je t'en veux," finit-il par souffler. "Je t'en veux encore, et je suis toujours en colère. Je t'en veux d'avoir cru que je pourrai être mieux sans toi, d'avoir perdu ma confiance, et… oh, Dean, je-"

"Tu peux le dire," parce que Dean sait déjà.

"Il y a une partie de moi qui te déteste pour ce que tu as fait," dans un murmure étranglé. "Tu as essayé de te suicider, et j'étais là, j'étais… tu m'as forcé à vivre ça. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, et maintenant, je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce sang, tout ce que tu as dit, et tout ce que j'ai ressenti. Tu m'as fait ressentir ça, et je… tu n'es pas le seul à rêver, tu sais? Je rêve aussi. J'ai peur aussi. Chaque fois que je rentre à la maison, j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là. Chaque fois que je mets un pied dans la salle de bains, j'ai… ça fait mal, Dean. Ça fait mal."

"Tu as besoin de plus que changer le carrelage, hein?" simplement, et Castiel hoche timidement la tête, sans vraiment bouger. "Alors on va déménager."

"Quoi?" en se redressant pour le regarder. "Mais tu as dit que tu-"

"Je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir, ni d'attendre d'être prêt," l'interrompt Dean, très calmement. "Tu as besoin de plus, et je vais te donner plus, parce que… tu n'es pas mieux sans moi, Cas, et je vais réparer ce que j'ai fait. Je vais t'aider à réparer. Je ne fuis pas, tu vois? Alors… n'aie pas peur."

"Tu ne vas pas me laisser?"

"Non," sûr de lui. "Dis-moi que ça ne va pas, dis-moi que tu n'es pas si fort ça, que toi aussi, tu peux être fragile et ne pas te sentir en sécurité. Je peux entendre, tu sais, même si tu penses que tu ne peux pas me parler. Ça ne va pas que dans un sens."

Castiel se rallonge tout contre Dean, qui caresse son dos d'une main, et inspire plusieurs fois avant de répondre :

"J'ai besoin de voir un psy," à voix basse. "Parce que ça ne va pas. Et je croyais que ça passerait quand toi, tu irais mieux, mais ça ne passe pas. J'ai ignoré tout ce que je ne voulais pas ressentir pour que tu saches que tu pouvais compter sur moi, mais maintenant… là, maintenant, je… je-"

"Tu craques," complète Dean. "C'est normal, Cas. Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi pour toujours, et ça ne passe pas juste comme ça. Si tu as besoin d'aide, on t'aide."

"Mais… et toi? Et si je-"

"On peut être forts tous les deux ensemble," en le coupant. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que tu es obligé de t'effacer pour moi? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas… je sais que je t'ai donné des raisons d'avoir peur. Je sais, mais j'avance beaucoup, et je suis tellement, tellement plus solide qu'avant. Je peux être solide pour toi si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour l'instant. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi quand je ne pouvais pas le faire tout seul, et tu continues de le faire. Tu veux bien me laisser faire ça pour toi aussi, Cas?"

S'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces, Castiel acquiesce. "D'accord," légèrement plus détendu contre Dean, même si des larmes continuent de rouler sur ses joues. "D'accord."


	47. Deux

**Dans l'ensemble, et je dis bien** _ **dans l'ensemble**_ **, ce chapitre est plutôt calme. Le prochain l'est aussi, relativement, même s'il est important, mais les deux prochains le seront moins (Seigneur, j'ai l'impression que je ne finirai jamais cette fic, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de la finir, même si j'ai une autre histoire dans la tête qui commence à prendre vraiment beaucoup de place)**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mis à part que c'est Gabriel qui, comme d'habitude, appuie là où ça fait mal, même s'il devrait peut-être s'abstenir parfois. Pour Cas, même si celui-ci a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre que son frère**

 **Dean est toujours un peu bancal, et il le sera encore un peu plus tard, mais ça s'arrange. Promis. Il y a une étape que j'avais envie de lui faire franchir maintenant, dans ce chapitre mais c'est encore légèrement trop tôt, alors patience**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews, et merci tout court (je voudrais trouver mot plus fort)**

 **Pleins de bisous**

.

"Tu veux que je fasse ce que toi, tu fais quand je ne me sens pas bien?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais?" demande Castiel, en relevant légèrement les yeux pour le regarder.

Doucement, Dean se redresse. "Tu fais des tas de trucs, mais ça," en s'asseyant, adossé à la tête de lit. "C'est ce que je préfère."

Castiel fronce les sourcils une seconde, avant de comprendre. Il se retourne, et pose sa tête sur le ventre de Dean, allongé entre ses jambes, alors que celui-ci place une main sur sa joue. "Tu te souviens, la première fois?" avec un petit sourire. "Oh, bien sûr que tu te souviens, puisque tu as dit que tu étais tombé amoureux cette nuit-là. Et moi… c'était la première fois que je faisais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère. Tu es la première personne en qui j'ai eu confiance, et aussi la première personne que j'ai laissée me toucher comme ça," en caressant ses pommettes. "Ensuite, il y a eu cette fois, dans la salle de bains, à l'hôpital. J'ai beaucoup ri, ce jour-là, mais j'étais très mal. Et tu étais là," en remontant sur ses tempes, alors que Castiel ferme les yeux. "Tu m'as même aidé à dormir quand tu ne voulais plus me parler. Tu étais en colère, mais tu es quand même venu, et tu m'as serré contre toi, parce que le sevrage était très difficile," en passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues, le plus doucement du monde. "Tu as été mon pilier, et tu l'es encore. Mais ça ne voudra jamais dire que je ne peux pas être le tien."

"J'ai peur," articule Castiel, en rouvrant les yeux.

"Je sais," en baissant la tête pour le regarder. "Il y a… tu sais ce que Jason m'a dit, une fois? On a tous peur, et personne ne sait vraiment quoi faire ni où aller."

Dean fait une petite pause, sourit, très tendrement. "Je crois qu'à deux, ça fait moins peur," dit-il. "Je crois même que je sais où j'ai envie d'aller."

"Est-ce que-" en posant sa main sur la sienne. "Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir déménager, Dean? Est-ce que tu es sûr que-"

"Je suis sûr," coupe Dean. "La maison est censée être la maison pour nous deux. Pas seulement pour moi, et si tu ne t'y sens pas en sécurité, si tu as peur, si ça te fait souffrir, alors… ce n'est pas la maison. On peut trouver un endroit juste à nous et le choisir ensemble."

"Mais je suis désolé de te forcer la main, et de-"

"Arrête," l'index sur sa bouche. "Tu ne me forces à rien. Rappelle-toi que je suis une sale tête de mule, et que tu ne peux pas me forcer si je n'ai rien décidé."

Castiel a un petit rire. "Vrai," sans lâcher sa main, pour jouer distraitement avec ses doigts. "Mais je sais comment t'influencer et te convaincre, et parfois, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu ne t'en rends souvent pas compte."

"Quel talent," avec un vrai sourire.

"Et… avec mon père?" légèrement hésitant. "Comment c'était?"

"C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait."

"Vraiment?" en levant le menton pour le regarder un peu plus.

"Oui," les yeux dans les yeux. "J'ai réparé la voiture, et… ah, et je t'ai menti, tu sais? Je me souvenais très bien comment faire. Je me souviens. J'avais juste peur de le faire."

"Je sais," répond simplement Castiel.

"Alors… la voiture est réparée."

"Et toi?"

"Sur la bonne voie," après une seconde. "Vraiment sur la bonne voie."

Fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, Castiel acquiesce, puis laisse Dean recommencer à caresser son visage.

Le silence est doux, et Castiel finit par se détendre complètement.

.

"Quoi?" demande Dean, alors que Castiel a les yeux braqués sur lui.

Ce dernier, debout devant lui sur la première marche du haut de l'escalier, tend la main pour la poser sur son cou. "Tu as… une marque," l'air soucieux. "Je t'ai mordu, et j'ai été un peu brutal. Je suis désolé. Est-ce que… tu as eu peur?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "C'est toi. Je n'ai pas peur."

"Mais tu m'as repoussé, et j'ai-"

"Tu as reculé quand je t'ai demandé d'arrêter," coupe Dean. "C'est ce qui compte pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu peur, Cas."

Celui-ci prend le visage de Dean entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à y lire quelque chose.

"Cas?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Excuse-moi," au bord des larmes. "J'ai l'impression de ne plus me contrôler du tout, et… quelque chose a craqué, et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à garder mon calme."

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours calme," en attrapant ses poignets pour les serrer un peu, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front. "Je t'aime."

Castiel a un petit sourire, puis lui dépose un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres. "Merci."

"Pourquoi?" alors que Castiel s'écarte.

"Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que ça, même."

"Plus?" fait Dean. "C'est possible, ça?"

"C'est possible," en attrapant sa main pour descendre l'escalier.

Une fois dans la cuisine, la première chose que Dean remarque, c'est le regard que Castiel n'accorde pas à Gabriel, et l'expression de son visage quand il s'assoit derrière le plan de travail, en face de lui.

Dean fronce les sourcils. "Vous vous êtes disputés?" en les regardant tour à tour.

"Oui," répond calmement Gabriel.

"Pour quelle rai-"

"Parce que Cassie est comme toi, et qu'il ne supporte pas d'entendre la vérité."

"Les enfants," intervient Chuck, appuyé contre la gazinière.

"Ce que je ne supporte pas," rétorque Castiel, ignorant son père. "C'est que tu m'analyses comme tu le fais. Je suis ton frère, merde, pas ton sujet d'études. Et je ne t'ai rien demandé, que je sache, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds?"

Les yeux ronds, Dean ouvre la bouche, mais Gabriel le devance :

"Parce que je suis ton frère," simplement. "Et parce que j'ai raison."

"Évidemment," presque sarcastique. "Permets-moi de remettre tes talents en question."

"Dis ça en me regardant dans les yeux, Cassie."

"Castiel," corrige celui-ci. "Tu sais quel âge j'ai, hein? Alors arrête de-"

"Si tu ne veux pas que je te traite comme un enfant, arrête de te comporter comme un enfant," en le coupant. "Regarde-moi. Ou… oh, je sais. Tu sais que si tu me regardes dans les yeux, je vais voir ce que tu ne veux pas dire."

"J'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui."

"Tu sais, Cassie," reprend Gabriel, toujours aussi calme. "Moi, je n'ai jamais rien dit, parce que tu as toujours été quelqu'un de relativement équilibré, mais maintenant-"

"Maintenant quoi?" haussant le ton. "Maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me laisses tranquille, parce que je ne veux pas-"

"Je sais."

"Tu sais quoi?"

Il y a un silence.

Un vrai silence, et Castiel relève enfin les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son frère, qui prend une inspiration.

"Tu crois que les gens que tu aimes t'abandonnent, et que c'est ta faute."

"Je… quoi?" avec un rire nerveux. "Non… non, ce n'est pas ça."

"Tu crois ça?" sans le lâcher des yeux. "Tu veux peut-être un nom, Cassie? Tu as besoin de quelque chose de concret?"

"Essaie, pour voir," siffle Castiel.

"Raphael."

"Quoi?" surpris. "Mais qu'est-ce que Raphael vient faire là-dedans? Il m'a trompé, et je ne-"

"Et tu as pensé que c'était ta faute," complète Gabriel, avec un seul petit regard vers Dean. "Ensuite, quand Dean t'a menti, c'était aussi ta faute, hein, Cassie? Tu as appelé Raphael pour lui demander ce que tu avais fait de mal, parce que tu pensais que ça venait de toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte du problème?"

"Ça n'a… Raphael n'a rien à voir là-dedans."

"D'accord," avec un hochement de tête. "Alors… on peut parler du problème de ta vie. _Le_ problème."

"Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Nos parents biologiques."

Et Castiel a l'impression de recevoir une gifle.

Il se tait.

"C'est ça, Cassie?"

Castiel se lève d'un bond. "Mais tu ne vas jamais fermer ta grande gueule?" hurle-t-il, avant de renverser le tabouret, qui heurte violemment le sol, puis de quitter la cuisine sans se retourner.

Gabriel soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Quoi?" quand il croise le regard de Dean.

"Quoi?" répète celui-ci, consterné. "Tu n'as pas l'impression que ton timing est _légèrement_ mal choisi? Et quand je dis qu'il est mal choisi,je veux dire qu'effectivement, tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours, _toujours_ , que tu utilises ce don si insupportable que tu as pour pousser les autres à bout?"

"Je pense que-"

"Pas mon problème," sans lui laisser le temps de finir. " _Je_ pense qu'il m'a fallu une heure pour aider Cas à retrouver un semblant de calme, à le rassurer pour qu'il arrête de croire que je vais l'abandonner, et toi… _toi_ , en moins d'une minute, tu-"

"Je l'ai aidé," l'interrompt Gabriel. "Je l'aide."

"Tu vas trop vite pour lui," en secouant la tête. "Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que tu pourrais être doux, et essayer autre chose? Je ne dirai jamais que tu n'es pas un bon psy, mais bordel, il y a tellement de choses que tu peux obtenir autrement qu'en appuyant tout de suite là où ça fait mal."

"Il n'a pas tort," fait Chuck. "Tu as dépassé les limites, Gabriel, et je ne pense pas que ce que tu as dit à Castiel l'ait vraiment aidé."

"Mais je-"

"Je voudrais que tu ailles lui parler," avec un signe de tête en direction du salon. "Tu ne peux pas le forcer à dire ce qu'il n'est pas prêt à dire, puis ensuite le laisser se débrouiller avec les conséquences."

"Où est maman? Elle pourrait-" en s'arrêtant quand Chuck hausse un sourcil.

"Ce n'est pas à ta mère de s'excuser à ta place," catégorique. "Va parler à ton frère, s'il te plaît."

"Et s'il ne veut pas m'écouter?"

"Vos disputes ne durent jamais, et Cassie t'écoute toujours. S'il te plaît, Gabriel."

Gabriel marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais finit quand même par obéir. Il se lève, puis disparaît dans le salon en traînant des pieds.

"Est-ce que… est-ce qu'Addison…?" demande Dean, après un instant.

"Elle est partie au supermarché pour acheter de la grenadine," en lui adressant un petit sourire. "Pour aller avec la tarte."

"Oh," troublé. "C'est très gentil."

.

"Castiel?" alors que celui-ci, assis sur le canapé, se détourne. "Castiel, s'il te plaît… est-ce qu'on peut-"

"Je n'ai plus envie de te parler."

"Je sais," répond Gabriel. "Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi… insistant, et-"

"Tu n'es pas désolé du tout," en le coupant une nouvelle fois. "Tu n'es pas désolé, parce que tu es toujours persuadé d'avoir raison, et parce que tu crois tout savoir mieux que tout le monde."

Gabriel s'assoit, sans trop s'approcher, et Castiel ramène un peu plus ses genoux contre son torse. "J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler, Gabriel," répète-t-il. "Tu viens t'excuser simplement parce que papa te l'a demandé, hein? Tu te fiches pas mal de ce-"

"Arrête. Tu ne peux pas dire que je me fiche de ce que tu ressens."

"Oh?" à la limite du cynisme. "Alors quoi? Tu cherches à m'aider?"

"Évidemment que je cherche à t'aider," en repliant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse pour se tourner totalement vers Castiel. "Peut-être que je m'y suis un peu mal pris, mais-"

"Un peu?" haussant un sourcil. "Un peu? Tu ne m'as pas aidé, Gabe, tu m'as juste fait mal. Et je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, alors ne te fatigue pas."

"Qu'est-ce que je vais dire?"

"Qu'il fallait que je le dise, que j'avais besoin d'en parler, et… et en fait, moi, je n'ai rien dit," en secouant la tête. " _Tu_ as parlé. Comme d'habitude, tu parles à ma place, et tu décides que tu sais mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin, mais… je ne sais pas. Tu ne te poses jamais la question de savoir si j'ai envie ou pas que tu dises à voix haute ce que je ne suis même pas prêt à accepter dans ma tête?"

"Alors tu admets que ce que j'ai dit est vrai, et que-"

"Et tu continues," les dents serrées.

"D'accord," plus doucement. "Je suis désolé. D'accord? Cassie, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu es mon petit-frère, je t'aime et je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que t'aider, et je… ne sais juste pas comment faire."

"Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas à toi de m'aider pour… ça," réplique sèchement Castiel. "Surtout quand on sait très bien, toi et moi, que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un problème avec nos… parents biologiques. Ça te fait souffrir aussi."

Visiblement à contre cœur, Gabriel acquiesce. "C'est vrai," dit-il. "Mais pas de la même façon que toi, parce que je n'ai pas cette tendance à croire que tout est ma faute. Toi, si."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, au juste?" agacé. "J'ai fait ce que tu as dit. J'ai parlé à Dean, et tu es sûrement très heureux d'apprendre que, comme toujours, tu avais raison. Il n'a pas réagi comme je pensais qu'il le ferait. On peut arrêter d'en parler, maintenant?"

"D'accord," finalement. "Je suis désolé."

"Tu l'as déjà dit," en se levant. "Et tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour faire des excuses."

"Non, mais j'ai des tas d'autres qualités," en suivant son frère hors du salon.

"Tu sais, Gabe," sans retenir un tout petit sourire. "Tu devrais arrêter de te lancer autant de fleurs, parce que tu risques de t'étouffer avec les pétales."

"Très, très drôle."

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel, sans répondre, puis s'arrête juste avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il se fige, en réalité, parce qu'il est tellement surpris de ce qu'il voit que son cœur se réchauffe brusquement.

"Mais non," souffle Dean, l'expression sur son visage presque émerveillée. "Tu es allé chercher cette tarte au supermarché. Impossible."

"Pourquoi?" demande Chuck.

"Parce qu'elle est trop belle pour être vraie," en relevant le menton pour le regarder. "On dirait les belles tartes industrielles. Ou alors… est-ce qu'elle vient de la pâtisserie?"

"Je te jure que non," avec un rire. "Mais je suis vraiment flatté."

Dean sourit. Il tend la main, mais Chuck l'attrape doucement pour l'éloigner de la tarte, posée sur le plan de travail. "Fais attention," dit-il. "Tu vas te brûler."

"On ne peut pas la manger tout de suite?" en faisant la moue.

"Non. Il faut attendre un peu."

"Mmh," l'air déçu.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Dean," amusé. "Ça va vite refroidir, et c'est meilleur d'attendre."

"Comment ça pourrait être meilleur d'attendre?" en penchant la tête.

"Tu ne trouves pas que la tarte est meilleure quand ça fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas mangé?"

"En fait," songeur. "Je ne sais pas. Ça ne fait jamais longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de tarte."

"Et tu n'as pas peur de te finir par te lasser?" s'étonne Chuck.

"Me lasser? Me lasser de la tarte?" comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots. "Impossible. _Totalement_ impossible."

Chuck rit, sincèrement attendri, et Dean reste immobile un long, très long moment. Il prend une inspiration, sourit, sourit vraiment, puis sourit encore quand il détourne le regard pour tomber dans les yeux de Castiel. Celui-ci fait quelques pas. "Je te l'avais dit," en ramassant le tabouret, toujours sur le sol, sans pour autant s'asseoir. "Ses tartes sont meilleures que les miennes."

"Je n'ai pas encore goûté, puisque c'est trop chaud," haussant les épaules. "Je crois que les tiennes ont forcément un petit quelque chose en plus, tu sais," avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à Chuck. "Sans vouloir te vexer."

"Pas de problème," en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. "Il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne peut pas rivaliser."

"Papa?" reprend Castiel, presque timidement. "Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

Lui faisant signe de patienter une seconde, Chuck fouille dans la poche arrière de son jean, pour en sortir un morceau de papier. Il s'approche et le tend à Castiel. "C'est le numéro d'une psychologue que je connais," la voix douce. "Elle est très douée, et… tu vas l'aimer."

"Comment tu sais que c'est ce que je voulais te demander?" surpris.

"Tu es mon petit garçon," répond Chuck. "Je sais. Même si tu as presque vingt-huit ans, tu restes mon fils, et ta mère et moi, on t'aime vraiment plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tous les deux," avec un regard à Gabriel. "On vous aime vraiment plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, et je… c'est normal si ne pas savoir qui sont tes parents biologiques te fait souffrir. C'est normal de vouloir les connaître, de te sentir abandonné, et… c'est normal de te sentir comme tu t'es toujours senti. Et je suis désolé, Castiel, crois-moi, je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider. J'aurais voulu que tu puisses les rencontrer, mais-"

"Ne sois pas désolé," en se jetant quasiment dans ses bras. "Tu m'aides depuis toujours, et je… vous êtes nos parents. Les parents, ce sont ceux qui élèvent et qui aiment, mais c'est juste que… que j'ai-"

"Je sais," quand la voix de Castiel craque. "Je sais, Cassie. Ça va aller."

Chuck lui rend son étreinte, et Dean détourne le regard à ce moment-là, en serrant les bords du plan de travail entre ses mains. Il ferme les yeux, pendant ce qui lui semble durer de trop longues secondes, le cœur serré, ses battements trop désordonnés et il réprime cette douleur trop aigue qui l'envahit. Sursaute légèrement.

"C'est moi," fait Castiel, dans son dos, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Je sais que c'est toi," en se retournant. "Tu sens la lavande."

Il relève la tête pour le regarder, alors que Castiel pose doucement la main sur sa joue, sans ajouter quoique ce soit, parce que ses yeux parlent beaucoup. Les yeux de Castiel parlent beaucoup, et Dean comprend vraiment tout ce qu'il veut dire. _Je suis là. Je t'aime. Je sais, et je suis désolé._

Encore plus doucement, Castiel l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres, très brièvement mais suffisamment longtemps. Dean lui sourit, puis tourne légèrement la tête quand il entend la porte d'entrée claquer.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" demande Addison, tout sourire, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Gabriel.

Elle s'approche du plan de travail pour poser deux bouteilles de sirop dessus. "Je ne savais pas si tu préférais la grenadine ou la fraise," en adressant un petit sourire à Dean. "J'ai pris les deux."

"Merci beaucoup," répond celui-ci, avant de se tourner vers Chuck. "On peut manger la tarte, maintenant?"

"Oui, on peut."

.

Le reste de l'après-midi passe tout doucement, comme dans un rêve, et Dean se surprend à aimer la proximité des parents de Castiel plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, parce qu'il a beau réfléchir, il ne souvient pas de s'être déjà senti plus en sécurité.

Addison pose beaucoup de questions, mais jamais à propos de son passé, seulement sur ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il veut. Dean répond, il rit beaucoup, et son sourire est immense quand Chuck lui propose la dernière part de tarte.

"C'est ta tarte," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je l'ai faite pour toi."

"Si tu m'avais dit que je pouvais la garder pour moi tout seul, je n'aurais jamais partagé."

"Comme c'est étonnant," raille Gabriel. "Tu vas finir par faire une indigestion, et puis… tu sais, tout ça, c'est une addiction au sucre."

"C'est _toi_ qui me parles d'addiction au sucre?" faussement indigné. "Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant de bonbons que toi, et… et, tiens, je parie tout ce que j'ai sur moi qu'il y en a dans ta voiture."

"Touché," en marmonnant.

"Voilà," fier de lui. "La seule personne ici qui pourrait éventuellement me faire la leçon, c'est Cas, et-"

"Je te fais déjà la leçon," intervient celui-ci. "Je passe même tout mon temps à te faire la leçon, à cacher les biscuits que tu achètes, et faire la cuisine pour que tu manges autre chose que des chips et des cookies, mais tu trouves quand même le moyen de t'empiffrer, et je pèse le mot, avec tout un tas de-"

"J'ai mangé des carottes, l'autre jour," en le coupant.

"Non mais écoutez-le," rit Gabriel. "Tu manges un légume dans ta vie, et tu nous en parles chaque fois qu'il faut te justifier."

"Et en plus, je me souviens particulièrement bien de la tête que tu faisais en les mangeant, ces carottes."

"Merci de prendre ma défense, Cas," en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je mange du ketchup tout le temps, et ça a un goût de tomates vraiment très prononcé."

"Le ketchup, c'est un légume," appuie Chuck.

"La voix de la raison," avec un grand sourire.

"La vraie question, Dean," reprend Addison. "C'est pourquoi tu ne manges pas directement des tomates, si tu aimes le goût qu'elles ont?"

Dean semble réfléchir, mais Castiel répond à sa place :

"Pour pouvoir tremper les chips dans le ketchup."

"Exactement," en posant sa main près de celle de Castiel.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ce mélange, ou que j'approuve ton alimentation en général."

"Quel rabat-joie," en faisant la moue. "Tu ne sais même pas ce qui est bon."

"Ça, c'est vrai," approuve Gabriel.

"Mais-"

"Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser, Cas?" l'interrompt Dean, le ton sensiblement moins enjoué. "Mon frère. Sammy faisait exactement ce que tu fais avec tes sourcils quand je mange trois hamburgers, et il avait la même passion pour les légumes. La salade, surtout. J'ai essayé de le faire changer, mais franchement, on aurait pu avoir toute la vie, je suis sûr que-"

Il se coupe, prenant brutalement conscience de sa voix qui tremble trop, et du silence. "Je suis… désolé," souffle-t-il. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant."

"Ne sois pas désolé," lui répond doucement Addison. "Tu peux parler de ton frère. Tu peux parler de Sam."

"Si je parle, je vais pleurer, et… je n'ai pas envie de pleurer aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas très bon, tu sais?" intervient Chuck, encore plus doucement. "De ne pas pleurer."

Dean penche la tête, mais n'ouvre toujours pas la bouche.

"Ça aussi, c'est vrai," dit Gabriel. "Demande à Cassie."

"Ne recommence pas," réplique celui-ci, en même temps que Dean, sur le même ton.

"Oh, ça va," en levant les mains. "Je n'ai rien dit. On ne peut même plus s'exprimer, dans cette maison."

"Tu vas nous dire que tu te sens oppressé?" fait Castiel, exaspéré.

"Je _suis_ oppressé."

"Mais bien sûr," sans arrêter de caresser l'intérieur de la main de Dean, distraitement glissée dans la sienne.


	48. Pour tout ce que tu donnes

**Concrètement, je vais juste arrêter de faire des pronostics sur le nombre de chapitres restants, parce que je me plante à chaque fois. Donc on va juste… se laisser porter par le vent, d'accord?**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, chapitre assez calme, même s'il trace un bout d'avenir, et Dean et Cas sont toujours… eux. Vous voyez, quoi. J'étais censée couper plus loin, mais c'était trop long**

 **Je ne vais rien dire de plus, sinon je vais encore m'égarer, mais je tiens quand même à rappeler que Dean reste quelqu'un de très abîmé, et qu'il a beau être fort et avancer, il n'en reste pas moins profondément marqué (je ne vais pas spoiler, mais gardons à l'esprit que ça se termine bien, et que je ne suis pas trop sadique, mais quand même)**

 **Je vous dis encore une fois merci. Pour les reviews, les mises en favoris, et simplement parce que vous me lisez. Merci**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

Au moment de partir, Addison serre longuement Dean dans ses bras, de cette manière si douce et si tendre qui n'appartient qu'à elle, puis l'embrasse sur le front. Dean sent son sourire contre sa peau, et la rattrape par la main au moment où elle s'éloigne. "Encore un peu?" demande-t-il, timide.

Addison sourit encore, acquiesce sans prononcer le moindre mot, et Dean ferme les yeux si fort qu'il a l'impression de pouvoir redevenir l'enfant qu'il n'a pas été très longtemps. Pas assez longtemps.

"Tu peux m'appeler, Dean, tu sais?" une main dans ses cheveux. "Si tu as envie qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, juste… toi et moi. Ou seulement parler au téléphone. Si tu veux."

"Je crois que ça me plairait," avant de s'écarter. "Merci, Addison, je suis… je-"

"Ne me remercie pas," coupe Addison, sans que Dean ne parvienne à décrire l'expression de son visage. "Ne me remercie pas de t'aider."

"D'accord," dans un murmure.

Dean la regarde un moment dans les yeux, puis semble finalement reprendre conscience du monde autour de lui. Il prend une inspiration. Se retourne vers Chuck, et ouvre la bouche avant de savoir quoi dire :

"Ne fais pas sauter le garage," fait-il, arrachant un presque fou-rire à Gabriel, derrière lui, et un sourire à Castiel. "Si la voiture lâche encore, eh bien-"

"Je t'appellerai," avec un rire.

C'est un vrai rire, et Dean sent son cœur battre un peu plus fort. "Merci," souffle-t-il, enroué. "Merci, tu sais, de ne pas être… ce que je croyais. D'être toi, et pas comme lui."

.

Devant la voiture, Gabriel tend les clés à Dean, qui les prend sans rien dire.

.

"Je peux te poser une question, Cas?" le soir même, alors que celui-ci se glisse sous les couvertures, juste à côté de lui.

"Bien sûr."

"Qu'est-ce qui fait le plus mal?" demande Dean. "Avoir été… abandonné, ou alors… ne pas savoir pourquoi?"

"Dean…" incertain. "Je-"

"Je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, à moi."

Castiel prend une inspiration. "Ne pas savoir pourquoi ton père-"

"Ne pas savoir pourquoi mon père m'a fait ça," les yeux baissés vers sa main qui serre les draps. "Ça ne vient pas de moi, et je le sais. J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas ma faute, et je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Mais alors pourquoi?"

Assis en tailleur, Dean finit par relever la tête. Castiel ne le lâche pas du regard, mais garde le silence. Seulement un moment, avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue. "Tu n'arrives pas à te dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable, et que-"

"Il n'y a jamais aucune raison valable pour faire ce genre de choses, je crois," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête? Est-ce qu'il voulait que je souffre autant que lui? Est-ce qu'il se vengeait sur moi? Ou alors… est-ce qu'il me détestait vraiment? Mais dans ce cas, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait quand même à m'apprendre des trucs? Je ne comprends rien, Cas. Il n'était pas comme ça avant la mort de ma mère. Il était gentil, il s'occupait de moi et il m'aimait. Je voudrais juste comprendre, et je… je ne peux pas effacer ce qu'il a fait, à quel point il m'a fait… à quel point il _me_ fait souffrir, ni tout ce que ça a déclenché en moi, et je ne peux même pas seulement _comprendre_."

Castiel ouvre la bouche, mais Dean le devance :

"Et toi, Cas? Tout ce que Gabriel a dit… il a raison, n'est-ce pas? Même si ça fait très mal, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'y prendre comme ça, il a raison."

"Il a raison," confirme Castiel. "Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler."

"Mais je voudrais que tu me parles," en attrapant sa main. "Je voudrais… je m'en veux, Cas. Parce que je n'ai pas fait attention à toi comme j'aurais dû, et je… à propos de Raphael, tu sais? Je suis désolé pour ça aussi."

"Pourquoi?" les sourcils froncés.

"Parce que-" luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard. "Parce que la partie trop égoïste de moi est heureuse qu'il t'ait trompé. Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. Tu ne l'aurais pas quitté, tu ne serais pas venu travailler ici, et-"

Cette fois, c'est Castiel qui le coupe. Il a un léger sourire. "Réfléchis," dit-il. "Tu te rends compte des probabilités pour que je vienne m'installer dans cette ville, que j'obtienne un poste dans cet hôpital, et que je sois là exactement le soir où tu-"

"Raye la dernière probabilité, si tu veux être réaliste," en faisant la moue. "Tu aurais forcément fini par tomber sur moi, Cas. J'avais une carte privilège, aux urgences. Peut-être même un banc à mon nom."

"Sois sérieux une minute," le ton faussement sévère.

"Je suis très sérieux."

"Appelle ça le Destin, ou… ce que tu veux, mais on s'est rencontrés parce qu'on devait se rencontrer," reprend Castiel. "C'est tout. Ça aurait pu être ailleurs, ou à un autre moment. Les choses sont comme elles sont, tu ne peux pas les changer, et moi… je ne veux pas les changer. Je ne veux rien changer de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je ne veux pas changer ce que Raphael a fait, et… je ne regrette pas."

"Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il t'a trompé. Tu t'es senti abandonné, là aussi?"

Castiel hoche silencieusement, et très doucement, la tête.

"C'est ce que j'ai fait," poursuit Dean. "Moi aussi, je t'ai abandonné. C'est pour ça que tu ne me fais pas confiance."

Ça n'a rien d'une question, mais, une nouvelle fois, Castiel hoche la tête, et Dean ferme brièvement les yeux. Les rouvre, rien qu'une toute petite seconde plus tard. "Et tu ne voudrais pas changer ça?" demande-t-il. "Tu ne voudrais pas effacer ce que j'ai fait? Tu ne voudrais pas effacer les cicatrices sur mes poignets?"

"Est-ce qu'entre nous, les choses seraient exactement les mêmes si je pouvais le faire?" simplement.

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question."

"Je sais, Dean," avec un soupir. "Mais je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu voudrais effacer, toi?"

"Effacer toutes les fois où je t'ai laissé tomber? Où je n'ai pensé qu'à moi?" fait Dean, amèrement. "Oui. Je crois… oui. Si ça pouvait t'aider, oui. J'effacerais. Et j'effacerais aussi la mort de tes parents biologiques, celle de Sam, et-"

"Arrête," en posant la main sur sa bouche. "Tu ne peux rien effacer, et ça fait seulement un peu plus mal de penser à ce qui aurait pu être autrement."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider," avoue Dean, après un moment.

"Mais tu m'aides," en secouant la tête. "Bien sûr que tu m'aides. Tu n'es pas parti. Je t'ai montré mes failles, et tu es encore là, et… ça m'apaise."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment," avec un hochement de tête.

"Mais tu n'as quand même pas envie de me parler de tes parents biologiques?"

Castiel relâche sa main, mais laisse la sienne posée dessus. "Je ne pourrais rien dire, même si je le voulais," dit-il. "Parce que je n'ai rien à dire, Dean, je ne… je ne sais rien, je n'ai aucun souvenir, et… rien. Je ne sais rien et je ne saurai jamais rien, puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on puisse savoir. Je ne saurai jamais d'où je viens, ni pourquoi mes parents ne m'aimaient pas. Je ne-"

Il se tait quand sa voix craque, puis respire un peu, avant de reprendre :

"S'il te plaît," le plus calmement possible. "On ne pourrait pas seulement dormir, maintenant?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de dormir," répond Dean.

"Dean-"

"J'ai envie…" en se penchant pour récupérer l'ordinateur portable, au pied du lit. "… qu'on commence à chercher une nouvelle maison."

"Tout de suite?" s'étonne Castiel, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

"Oh, oui. Tout de suite," en posant l'ordinateur devant eux. "Tu préfères un appartement, ou alors-"

"Appartement," sans hésitation. "Appartement, au moins au deuxième étage, parce que sinon, tu ne te sentiras pas en sécurité. Est-ce que j'ai raison?"

Dean lui jette un petit coup d'œil, hausse un sourcil. "Tu pourrais… arrêter de me connaître si bien, Cas?" fait-il. "Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure ou si ça me fout vraiment la trouille."

"Est-ce que j'ai raison?" encore une fois.

"Évidemment. Que tu as raison," souriant et soupirant en même temps. "Ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Non, Dean," les yeux dans les siens. "Ça ne me dérange pas. En fait… l'endroit m'importe peu, du moment que ça nous plaît à tous les deux. Et du moment que ce n'est pas ici."

"Alors tu ne vas pas exiger une pièce spéciale pour le chat?"

"Tu n'as pas oublié le chat?" surpris. "Parce qu'en tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas oublié que tu as dit oui pour en avoir un."

"Tu m'as forcé," marmonne Dean.

"Je croyais que je ne pouvais te forcer à rien?"

"Tu m'as carrément influencé," l'air songeur. "Mais… ça va si je peux dresser ce chat, et lui apprendre à apporter le journal."

Castiel éclate de rire. "Tu pourras toujours essayer, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses apprendre à un chat comment apporter le journal," répond-il.

"Tu vas voir. C'est moi qui vais éduquer ce chat, parce que si je te laisse faire, tu vas le traiter comme un prince, et il va finir par prendre ma place dans le lit," en se détournant vers l'ordinateur sans attendre de réponse. "Tu préfères une douche ou une baignoire?"

"Baignoire."

"Pourquoi?" sourire aux lèvres.

"Pour prendre des bains," innocemment.

"Mais encore?" sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit regard.

"Pour faire l'amour dedans," souffle Castiel.

"Je le savais," beaucoup plus enjoué. "Mais on peut aussi faire l'amour dans une douche, tu sais?"

"C'est moins pratique," en secouant la tête. "Et puis… ce que j'aime vraiment, Dean, c'est quand tu t'assois sur moi. Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir sur moi dans une douche."

"T'es en train de me faire des avances?" demande Dean. "Si c'est le cas, ça marche."

"Je sais que ça marche," en relevant le menton.

Dean a un rire, mais détourne les yeux en reprenant son air trop sérieux pour être réellement sérieux. "Tu sais quoi, Castiel?" sans le regarder. "Tu es arrogant."

"Moi?"

"Mmh," affirmatif.

"Tu me donnes des raisons de l'être," en posant une de ses mains sur son genou.

"Enlève ta main de là," avec un sourire dans la voix. "On a encore des recherches à faire, et puis… je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser m'avoir si facilement."

L'air presque offensé, Castiel ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Dean le coupe avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit. "Ne fais pas cette tête-là," en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers lui. "Peut-être que ça aussi, c'est meilleur quand on attend. Comme la tarte."

"Tu n'attends jamais la tarte," réplique Castiel. "Puis, tu sais, je n'ai jamais cru que je pouvais t'avoir facilement."

"C'est parce que tu as bien voulu m'attendre," soudain plus triste. "Ils ne sont pas tous comme toi."

"Ça ne signifie pas que tu es facile," doucement. "Parce qu'il y a un monde entre voler une partie de toi par la force et t'avoir tout en entier parce que tu as décidé de donner. Tu le sais, Dean?"

"Oui," en se penchant pour l'embrasser. "Oui, je sais."

.

Cette nuit-là, Dean ne dort pas beaucoup. Il reste allongé, tourné vers Castiel. Il ne le quitte pas du regard, fixe les traits d'abord détendus de son visage, à la recherche de quelque chose, sans savoir vraiment quoi. Il cherche mais ne trouve pas, jusqu'à ce que Castiel fronce les sourcils. C'est doux, presque rien, mais Dean pose une main sur sa joue. "Cas?" murmure-t-il, le bout de ses doigts contre sa pommette. "Cas?"

Dean a un petit sursaut quand Castiel ouvre les yeux. "Dean?" la voix rauque. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Tu rêvais?" sans enlever sa main, sans bouger, sans vraiment respirer.

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Tu as froncé les sourcils, et je… je n'étais pas sûr, mais-" en se coupant.

"Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas?" demande Castiel. "Tu n'as pas encore dormi?"

"Je voulais te réveiller si tu rêvais."

Se redressant à peine, Castiel entrouvre la bouche, juste une seconde, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais se ravise. Il se rapproche et se retourne, attrape la main de Dean pour se serrer contre lui. La chaleur de sa peau irradie dans son dos, et Castiel ferme les yeux. "Dors," souffle-t-il.

"Tu ne veux pas me raconter ton rêve?" immobile, la main finalement presque à plat contre son ventre.

"J'ai rêvé de toi, Dean," d'une voix qu'il essaie de rendre neutre. "Je rêve toujours de toi. De rien d'autre. De toi."

"Et ce ne sont jamais… de bons rêves?"

"Si," doucement.

"Pas cette fois?" inquiet.

"Pas cette fois," en secouant faiblement la tête. "C'est juste un rêve, et-"

"Arrête," coupe Dean. "Ce n'est pas à moi que tu peux dire qu'un rêve n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve."

Castiel soupire. Pas d'agacement, seulement de ce qui ressemble à un mélange de tristesse et de résignation. "Tu peux juste me tenir contre toi," dit-il. "Tiens-moi contre toi, et ça va aller."

.

Quand il se réveille une nouvelle fois, Castiel a un léger sourire, parce que les jambes de Dean sont étroitement emmêlées aux siennes, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Il respire doucement derrière lui, régulièrement, et son souffle caresse sa nuque.

"Dean…?"

"Mmh?" en grognant, à peine réveillé.

"Est-ce que j'ai le droit de respirer?"

"Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde," répond Dean, desserrant tout de même légèrement son étreinte, sans pour autant faire mine de vouloir le lâcher. "Je ne crois pas que tu aies le droit de faire autre chose que rester là."

Castiel rit, et pose sa main sur la sienne. "Tu sais que je suis censé aller travailler, aujourd'hui?"

"A quelle heure?"

"Début d'après-midi," en se retournant doucement, sur le dos, alors que Dean laisse son avant-bras en travers de son ventre.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rentrer tard, ce soir?" et Castiel se contente de hocher la tête. "Ça t'inquiète, Cas? Je veux dire… est-ce que-"

"Oui," simplement. "Oui, ça m'inquiète. Et ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, ou… si," avec un soupir. "C'est vrai que j'allais te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, mais tu vas t'inquiéter, quoique je dise. Tu t'inquiètes même quand je suis juste à côté de toi."

"Je vais aller voir un psy pour ça," le ton presque trop léger.

Dean se retourne à son tour, pour poser son menton sur le ventre de Castiel, sans bouger son avant-bras, et le regarde par en dessous. "Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu sais, Cas… je t'admire. Je t'admire, et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, parce que tu es têtu, persévérant, compréhensif. Vraiment adorable," en souriant. "Tu es doux, même si tu sais quand l'être un peu moins, sans jamais devenir violent. Tu es patient. Ah, et tu es vraiment très, très beau, aussi. Tu es… incroyablement fort."

"Tu trouves que _moi_ , je suis fort?" surpris.

"Bien sûr," comme si c'était évident. "Tu ne t'en rends pas compte?"

"Je me rends compte à quel point, toi, tu es fort, mais-"

"Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en toi, hein?" en le coupant. "J'ai déjà remarqué ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là? Tu m'as donné envie de le vouloir assez fort, et… oh, je voudrais te décrire combien je t'aime, mais les mots ont du mal à suffire. Je t'aime. Et bien sûr que tu es fort, Cas, tu es même… plus que ça. Tu m'en donnes à moi aussi. De la force."

La main de Castiel descend toute seule sur sa joue, et le sourire qu'il adresse à Dean le dispense de réponse. Ce dernier se redresse sur un coude, puis reprend :

"Essaie quand même de ne pas t'inquiéter, d'accord?" la voix douce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, aujourd'hui?" demande finalement Castiel, arrachant à Dean un sourire un peu trop grand. "Quoi? Dean pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça?"

"Eh bien… j'ai… réfléchi à un truc," en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "J'ai réparé la voiture de ton père, et c'était… bien. J'aime bien ça, et peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être que c'est un talent. Et si j'ai réparé la voiture de ton père, je me dis que, peut-être, je pourrais en réparer des tas d'autres. Je peux le faire, enfin… je veux dire. Je sais le faire. Tu savais, toi, qu'il y a un garage, à cinq cents mètres d'ici? Je me disais que-"

Il se coupe, et Castiel rit, parce que Dean a l'air à la fois nerveux et surexcité. Comme un enfant. "Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée?" fait-il, timidement.

"C'est une bonne idée," hochant la tête.

"Et après ça, dans… disons un peu de temps, je vais peut-être rappeler Jo," ajoute Dean. "Je vais rappeler Jo. Mais je veux juste réfléchir encore un peu, parce que c'est important, et parce que j'ai un peu peur. Ça va passer, c'est juste… l'inconnu."

"Tout ce que j'ai à dire," sérieusement. "C'est que l'huile de moteur, c'est plus que sexy, et en plus de ça, tu pourrais être une sorte de superhéros."

"Tu ne serais pas _légèrement_ en train d'exagérer?"

"Oh, non," en secouant la tête. "Demande à Will si j'exagère. Demande à sa mère si-"

"Un point pour toi," l'interrompt Dean. "J'avoue que ça me plairait pas mal d'être une sorte de superhéros, au moins pour quelques personnes. Et… attends une seconde," en se redressant encore un peu plus. "Tu trouves que l'huile de moteur, c'est sexy?"

"Mais oui."

"C'est… très bon à savoir."

.

Dean prend une très grande inspiration, parce que ce garage lui paraît tout à coup trop grand. Il se racle la gorge, fait un pas en avant, puis deux en arrière. Trois autres en avant.

"Putain de merde," depuis le fond du garage.

Finalement, Dean s'approche d'une voiture, assez ancienne, et ne peut retenir un sourire amusé quand il baisse les yeux sur une main, qui tâtonne sans parvenir à se poser sur la clé métallique, pourtant à moins de cinq centimètres.

Dean se baisse pour la faire glisser. "C'est ce que vous cherchez?" demande-t-il.

"Merci," après une seconde.

"De rien," en se redressant, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du moteur "Vous savez que ce moteur est-"

"Tu veux m'apprendre mon métier?" coupe l'homme, en glissant hors de sous la voiture, juste assez pour le regarder. "Qui es-tu, pour commencer?"

"Dean," simplement. "Et vous?"

"Rufus," répond celui-ci. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à ce moteur? Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de savoir ce qui cloche, mais cette voiture est trop ancienne pour que je-"

"J'ai appris sur une voiture comme celle-là."

"Vraiment?" soudain intrigué. "En fait, ce n'est pas mon domaine. Je suis plus voitures de sport, tu vois? Alors cette bagnole-là, c'est un mystère."

"Mais non," en secouant la tête.

Rufus fronce les sourcils une seconde, puis entreprend de se lever. Il accepte la main que Dean lui tend, sans le lâcher des yeux. "Sur quelle voiture tu as appris?" interroge-t-il.

"Impala. 67."

"Ouah," avec un sifflement admiratif. "Est-ce qu'elle fonctionne encore?"

"Je pense qu'elle roule," haussant les épaules.

"Tu penses?" répète Rufus.

"Longue histoire."

"D'accord," sans insister, avant de faire un signe vers la voiture, juste derrière lui. "Et tu me dis que tu sais ce qui cloche avec ce moteur? Tu peux le réparer?"

"Je peux essayer, du moins," dit Dean, léger sourire aux lèvres. "Vous me laissez essayer?"

"Je vais même faire plus que te laisser essayer," vivement. "Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, pour commencer, et ensuite, on discutera de ce qui t'amène ici."

"Ça me va," en remontant ses manches.

Dean passe l'heure qui suit à réparer, tout en expliquant à Rufus comment réparer. L'entente entre eux est quasi immédiate, parce que Rufus se révèle être tout ce que Dean apprécie. Simple, honnête, pas trop bavard, ni tactile. Son regard est neutre, dénué de tout préjugés, seulement intrigué, parfois enthousiaste, ou même presque admirateur. Il remarque les cicatrices, et Dean voit qu'il les remarque, mais Rufus ne fait aucun commentaire.

"Alors," reprend-il, après avoir fait ronronner le moteur plusieurs fois. "Dis-moi que tu cherches du travail, Dean."

"C'est pour ça que je suis là," acquiesçant.

"Mmh," songeur. "Et qui t'a appris à faire tout ça?"

Ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois, Dean ne parvient pas à trouver une réponse qui lui semble acceptable. Il détourne les yeux, et Rufus se racle la gorge. "T'es pas obligé de répondre, et… peu importe."

"Peu importe?"

"Mmh," encore une fois. "Peu importe. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que tu sais faire en mécanique, pas comment tu le sais, ni où tu l'as appris."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que-"

"Ça veut dire que je suis convaincu."

"Vraiment?" plus enthousiaste.

Rufus se contente de hocher la tête, puis lui fait signe de le suivre, un peu plus à l'intérieur du garage, dans une petite pièce qui ressemble vaguement à une cuisine. Il se baisse pour ouvrir un mini frigo, en sortir deux bières et en tendre une à Dean, qui recule d'un pas en levant la main pour l'arrêter. "Je ne bois pas," dit-il, alors que son ventre se contracte douloureusement.

"Oh," en l'observant un bref instant. "Moi aussi, j'ai un petit problème avec l'alcool," en rangeant les bières, attrapant à la place deux cannettes de soda.

"Les problèmes avec l'alcool, ce n'est jamais petit."

"Peut-être que je n'en suis pas à la même étape que toi, dans ce cas," répond Rufus, posant sur lui un regard plus que bienveillant. "Je ne vais pas boire devant toi."

"Je ne veux pas vous imposer de-"

"Non, c'est moi," en le coupant. "Je sais comme c'est difficile d'arrêter. Et long. C'est très long, et l'envie ne disparaît jamais totalement."

"Non, mais ça devient plus facile," en prenant la cannette, le remerciant d'un petit signe de tête. "Est-ce que… est-ce que vous-"

"Tu peux me tutoyer."

"D'accord," doucement. "Je n'ai jamais pu parler de ça avec… eh bien… avec-"

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais parlé d'alcoolisme avec un alcoolique?" pour l'aider un peu.

Dean acquiesce. "Seulement avec des médecins," fait-il. "Ou du personnel médical."

"Ils t'ont aidé?"

"Beaucoup," en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. "Je ne serais pas là pour en parler si je n'avais pas accepté qu'on m'aide. Mais les médecins ne vivent pas avec ça, et leur point de vue n'est rien d'autre qu'extérieur, alors… ils ne ressentent pas les choses comme… nous. Ils ne ressentent pas les choses de l'intérieur."

"Je n'ai… jamais parlé de ça, je crois," après un moment. "Je n'ai jamais voulu être aidé. Peut-être parce qu'en réalité, je ne suis pas souvent ivre-mort, et c'est plus-"

"Tu bois tout le temps, et un peu trop, et tu ressens le manque si tu arrêtes?"

"C'est ça," confirme Rufus. "C'était comme ça pour toi aussi?"

"Non," en faisant la moue. "J'étais plus… excessif, et très souvent ivre-mort, pour reprendre tes mots. Et je crois même que je n'ai pas souvent ressenti les effets du manque, avant d'essayer d'arrêter, parce que je ne restais jamais longtemps sans boire. Je voulais oublier, me… noyer, en quelque sorte."

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a sauvé?"

"Qu'est-ce qui m'a sauvé?" répète Dean, en avalant une gorgée de soda. "Il fallait… le vouloir. Ça ne fait pas tout, mais c'est ce qui compte, et… ensuite, ensuite, c'est très dur. Quelqu'un y a cru assez fort à ma place, au début, et puis c'était à mon tour."

L'air sincèrement presque fasciné par tout ce qu'il voit dans les yeux de Dean, Rufus penche la tête sur le côté, garde le silence une seconde, avant de reprendre :

"Comment était le sevrage?" sans trop de préambule.

"Le sevrage ressemble à l'enfer," sincèrement. "Surtout la deuxième fois, et surtout parce que j'ai… combiné les addictions, alors c'était vraiment l'enfer. J'ai voulu abandonner des tas de fois."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Mmh," soudain plus amer. "Ça, c'est une question de point de vue. J'ai laissé tomber une fois, et puis-"

"De mon point de vue à moi, tu es là," fait remarquer Rufus.

"Je suis là," avec un petit sourire. "Et tout ça… tout ce que je viens de te dire, ça ne te pose aucun problème?"

"Ce serait salement hypocrite de ma part, tu ne trouves pas?" en reposant sa cannette de soda à peine entamée près de l'évier. "Et je te l'ai déjà dit… il n'y a que tes talents en mécanique qui comptent pour moi. Le reste, c'est ta vie privée, et rien ne me pose problème du moment que tu fais ton boulot comme il faut."

"Alors-"

"Alors… lundi matin, huit heures," en se redressant un peu. "Ça te va?"

"Ça me va super bien, même."


	49. A un fil

**Hey,**

 **Chapitre un peu transitoire, mais pas tant que ça… disons plus doux que ce qui nous attend ensuite (je ne dis rien, même si je ne vous cache pas que j'ai très envie de dire, parce que j'ai failli ne pas écrire ce qu'il se passe après, mais ça ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête alors je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)**

 **Cas est plus ou moins bancal, et Dean aussi, et… non, je vais me taire parce que je sens que je vais encore partir trop loin, alors… pour une fois, je vais arrêter de parler**

 **Je vous remercie encore (de tout mon cœur)**

 **Merci**

 **Bisous**

.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" s'étonne Charlie, relevant les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur. "Ce n'est pas-"

"Ce n'est pas notre jour, je sais."

Dean avance un peu dans le bureau. "En fait, Cas est de garde ce soir, et je ne voulais pas rester tout seul à la maison, et puis… et puis j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un," en s'asseyant. "Alors je me suis dit que j'avais une psy, pour ça. Toi."

"Mmh," vaguement amusée. "Mais tu ne trouves qu'il est un peu tard pour une consultation?"

"Vingt-et-une heures trente, ce n'est pas tard," réplique Dean. "Je t'appelle parfois beaucoup plus tard que ça, puisque tu passes ta vie à travailler. Puis ce n'est pas vraiment une consultation, en fait, et je crois qu'on pourrait même aller boire un café, la prochaine fois."

"Mmh," encore une fois. "Je t'écoute."

"Je suis allé chez les parents de Cas, finalement," pour commencer. "J'ai rencontré son père."

Penchant légèrement la tête, Charlie sourit. "Laisse-moi deviner," fait-elle. "Tout s'est très bien passé. C'est ça?"

"Ouais," en marmonnant. "Tu avais raison. Tout le monde avait raison, sauf moi."

"Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, tu sais?"

"Comment est-ce que tu les vois?" intrigué.

"Ta peur était réelle, et… toutes les choses qui t'effraient sont réelles," doucement. "Tu as des raisons d'avoir peur, même si ce n'est pas rationnel, et tu as beau savoir que ça ne l'est pas… si c'était si simple, ça se saurait. Tu fais beaucoup de progrès, Dean, et c'est ce qui compte."

"Je sais," avec un sourire. "Et j'ai arrêté d'avoir peur du père de Cas, à un moment donné. Quand on réparait la voiture. Il était… gentil, et il m'a laissé du temps."

Charlie le regarde un moment, sans répondre, et Dean penche la tête sur le côté. "Quoi?" demande-t-il.

"Est-ce que ça te rend triste?"

"Évidemment," lui-même un peu étonné de ne pas chercher à nier. "Chuck est l'exact contraire de mon père, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'avoir un père comme lui. Ce n'est pas… juste. Ce n'est pas juste, et ça me rend triste. Et ça me met un peu en colère."

"En colère contre qui, ou contre quoi?" le ton plus doux.

"Je ne sais pas, Charlie," haussant les épaules. "En colère en général."

"Et-"

"Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai envie de parler," coupe Dean.

Un léger sourire sur le bout des lèvres, Charlie garde le silence pour laisser Dean lui raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails, l'air à la fois enthousiaste et parfois incertain. Elle hoche plusieurs fois la tête pour le rassurer, et fronce les sourcils quand il commence à parler de Rufus.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Charlie," en secouant la sienne. "Il m'a proposé une bière, et j'ai refusé."

"Tu penses que ce sera facile pour toi? De travailler avec quelqu'un qui boit?"

Le ton de sa voix est neutre, mais Dean perçoit quand même l'inquiétude sous-jacente. Il acquiesce. "Tu veux que je sois honnête?" reprend-il. "Il y a peu de choses réellement faciles pour moi, mais les voitures sont simples, elles. Rufus aussi, d'une certaine manière, et puis… je sais me contrôler. Je contrôle. Et si je sens les problèmes arriver, je te jure que je vais courir dans le sens inverse."

"Dis comme ça…" avec un petit rire. "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je le dise, Dean, mais je vais quand même le faire, d'accord?"

"Pas d'accord."

"Tu es fragile," sans l'écouter. "Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un fait, et ça n'a rien de rabaissant que de l'admettre. Tu es encore fragile, voire par moment très fragile. Psychologiquement. Je te demande seulement de faire attention, et de ne pas croire que c'est acquis, parce que la réalité, c'est que-"

"Ce ne sera jamais acquis," complète Dean, amer.

"Jamais," plus doucement. "Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu vas rechuter, mais que c'est possible. Et rechuter, ça ne veut pas forcément dire recommencer à boire ou à te droguer, ça peut vouloir dire ne plus aller bien du tout. Du tout. Il faut juste que tu le saches, que tu en aies conscience, et que tu fasses attention à toi. Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux pour toi, et si tu ne sais pas, eh bien… je suis toujours là pour toi, d'accord? Et Castiel est-"

"Cas a… tu as remarqué, toi?" à la fois pour changer de sujet, à la fois pour obtenir une réponse.

"Remarqué qu'il ne va pas très bien, en ce moment?" demande Charlie. "Oui, j'ai… remarqué certaines choses. Sa manière d'agir avec toi, pour commencer, et aussi… Castiel a été adopté, non?"

"Mmh."

"Je suis presque sûre que j'aurais pu le deviner sans le savoir, mais Gabriel l'a déjà mentionné."

Dean détourne les yeux. "Alors je suis le seul débile à ne pas avoir fait le lien," souffle-t-il. "Je suis le seul débile à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'aide. Je suis-"

"Le seul débile à culpabiliser pour tout et n'importe quoi."

"Tu viens de me traiter de débile?" les sourcils froncés. "Les psys sont censés aider les patients, Charlie. Pas les traiter de débile. Je ne suis pas débile."

"Je sais," réplique Charlie.

"Mmh," en poussant un soupir. "Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, tu sais, mais… je crois que ça me fait un peu de bien, de savoir que je peux lui rendre tout ce qu'il me donne. Faire ce qu'il fait pour moi. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai… peur. J'ai réfléchi, cette nuit, en regardant Cas dormir, et je-"

"Tu n'as pas dormi?"

"C'est pas la question," avec un vague geste de la main. "J'ai réfléchi avant de dormir, et je… j'ai pensé à Sam. Je suis vraiment très capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un, mais Sammy est mort, et je-" s'interrompant, alors que sa voix se fait de moins en moins assurée. "J'ai pris soin de Sam à peu près toute ma vie, mais ça n'a jamais suffi. Et si je ne suffis pas à Cas non plus?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu n'as pas suffi à ton frère?"

"Sammy est mort," répète Dean. "Et," en l'arrêtant quand Charlie ouvre la bouche. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Non, ce n'était pas ma faute, mais le résultat est le même à mes yeux. Le résultat est le même. Il est mort, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourrais ne pas suffire à Castiel?"

Après une seconde de réflexion, Dean secoue la tête. "Je ne sais pas," légèrement troublé. "J'ai juste peur de ne pas réussir à l'aider autant qu'il m'aide. Je veux bien faire."

"C'est pour ça que tu le regardes dormir?" l'air soucieux.

"Il a dit qu'il rêvait, et… Cas me réveille tout le temps quand je rêve," en se laissant aller en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise. "J'ai fait la même chose, et ensuite, je crois que c'était…mieux. Pour nous deux."

"A quoi ressemblent tes rêves?"

"Tu ne vas jamais arrêter de poser des questions, hein?"

"Jamais," confirme Charlie. "Et je sais que tu voudrais ne parler que de Castiel, mais je suis ta psy à toi. Alors je voudrais parler de toi."

"Comment est-ce que pourrais parler de moi sans parler de Cas?" en tapotant nerveusement le bord du bureau du bout des doigts. "C'est… c'est-"

"A quoi ressemblent tes rêves?" encore une fois. "Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu en parler. Pas dans les détails, et pas comme je voudrais que tu le fasses."

Dean fronce davantage les sourcils. "Si. J'en ai déjà parlé," dit-il. "Je rêve de mon père. Entre autres."

"Et…?" dans une sorte d'encouragement.

"Et? Et j'ai des souvenirs, Charlie," simplement. "Je vis avec, je dors avec, et ça ne s'en va pas. Est-ce que c'est censé s'en aller? Ce sont juste des souvenirs qui passent en boucle. Rien que j'ai envie de décrire, et rien non plus que j'ai envie de ressentir. Mon père est le problème de ma vie, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour passer une journée sans ne serait-ce que penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire."

"Ça te met en colère?"

"Devine?" un brin sarcastique. "Il a dit un truc, une fois, tu sais? _Passe à autre chose._ "

"De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait?" même si elle connaît déjà la réponse.

"Ne pose pas de questions si tu connais déjà la réponse," rétorque Dean. "Ce qu'il a dit, en fait, c'est… 'je t'ai violé, et puis alors? passe à autre chose, Dean.' Passe à autre chose. Et tu sais ce que je me dis, souvent?" en tournant brusquement les yeux pour croiser le regard de Charlie. "Si seulement je pouvais obéir. Passer à autre chose."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, passer à autre chose?" demande Charlie. "Tu peux me le dire?"

"Ça veut dire faire encore plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait, ça veut dire… ne plus en rêver la nuit, et pouvoir y penser sans avoir envie de vomir."

"Tu es capable de plus?"

"Qu'est-ce que, ça, ça veut dire?" sans cacher sa surprise. "Tu penses que-"

"Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de blessures en toi," en le coupant doucement. "Je pense que tu as tendance à vouloir tout effacer, tout oublier, mais, Dean… ce n'est pas possible. Tu guéris. Ça prend du temps, et il y a des blessures qui restent et qui resteront. Tu le sais?"

"Je sais," acquiesçant.

"Alors… si tu ne peux pas encore passer à autre chose," en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. "Ça va. Tu peux prendre le temps. Tu as le temps, et je pense aussi que tu devrais t'écouter un peu plus, savoir quelles sont tes limites, et-"

"Les limites ne sont pas faites pour être dépassées?"

"Pas toutes," le plus sincèrement du monde. "Parfois, tu vas trop vite, et tu ne fais que reculer."

.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" alors que Dean s'arrête sur le seuil du bureau des infirmiers.

"Tu es le deuxième à me dire ça aujourd'hui, Cas," fait Dean. "Je vais finir par croire que personne ne veut me voir."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," en secouant la tête.

Dean sourit, puis s'approche, alors que Castiel lève légèrement les yeux vers lui. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," reprend-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je suis passé voir Charlie, et maintenant… me voilà," en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau, juste devant lui. "Pour toi."

"Pour moi?"

"Tu sais comment a été ma journée?" demande Dean, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

"A voir ta tête, je devine," hochant la tête.

"Alors j'espère que l'huile de moteur est toujours aussi sexy à tes yeux," avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus, sous le regard à la fois surpris et intrigué de Castiel, qui ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. "Parce qu'à partir de lundi…" en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Je… Dean, je suis censé travailler," sans grande conviction quand ce dernier prend son visage entre ses mains.

"C'est ta pause," réplique Dean. "Et tu as dit que… ça, moi sur toi… c'est ce que tu préférais."

"Oui, mais-" coupé par les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes.

Il finit par abandonner, et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, répondant au baiser, jusqu'à ce que Dean y ajoute quelque chose d'un plus pressant. Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Dean," fait-il, encore contre sa bouche. "Attends une petite seconde," en le repoussant doucement, le souffle court. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?"

Dean s'écarte, sans faire mine de vouloir se lever. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a-"

"Ta façon de m'embrasser," l'interrompt Castiel. "Dis-moi ce que tu as derrière la tête."

"Mmh," tout à coup largement moins assuré.

"Dean?"

"Tu jures de ne pas paniquer?" et Castiel fronce encore les sourcils. "Bon… tu vas paniquer, de toute façon. Mais c'est rien, d'accord? Je peux gérer le fait que… Rufus, mon nouveau patron, du coup… est alcoolique. C'est rien, d'accord?"

"Il est… quoi?" en serrant subitement ses hanches entre ses mains.

"Tu poses la question parce que tu veux vraiment que je répète, ou alors-"

"Dean!" le ton moins doux. "Je ne plaisante pas."

"Moi non plus," en baissant la tête, rien qu'une seconde, avant de relever les yeux pour le regarder. "Ne panique pas. S'il te plaît, Castiel. Moi, je ne panique pas, parce que je sais que ça va aller. Je sais que tu es inquiet, que c'est dans ta nature de l'être, mais tu ne peux pas me garder à la maison tout le temps sous prétexte que-"

"Pourquoi tu hésitais à me le dire, si tu penses que ce n'est rien?" demande simplement Castiel.

"Parce que je te connais, au moins aussi bien que toi, tu me connais."

"Et tu ne crois pas que mon inquiétude est justifiée? Tu ne crois pas que-"

Dean pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Je crois qu'il faut que tu me laisses savoir ce que je veux faire," doucement. "S'il te plaît. Je te dirai la vérité, je te dirai… toujours la vérité, Cas, je promets. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me laisses faire. D'accord?"

"Tu me diras la vérité?"

"Oui."

"Et si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de courir dans le sens inverse?"

Ses mots arrachent un grand rire à Dean, et celui-ci pose son front contre sa clavicule.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" s'étonne Castiel.

"J'ai dit exactement la même chose à Charlie," en se redressant. "Que j'allais courir dans le sens inverse."

"Ça veut dire que tu me promets?" en posant une de ses mains sur sa joue.

"Oui," plus sérieux. "Bien sûr que je promets. On peut recommencer à s'embrasser, maintenant?"

Castiel sourit, et Dean se penche. Les lèvres à peine pressées contre les siennes, il s'arrête.

"Vous savez que c'est un hôpital?" fait la voix du docteur Richmond, depuis le couloir.

"Je rêve," souffle Dean, sans vraiment se retourner. "Vous choisissez toujours _tellement_ bien vos moments pour débarquer."

"Je ne débarque pas. C'est toi qui n'a pas vraiment grand-chose à faire ici," en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. "Et il va falloir que tu… descendes de là, parce que j'ai besoin de Castiel."

"Pourquoi vous gâchez toujours les bons moments comme ça?" avant de finalement obtempérer.

Il se lève. "On se retrouve à la maison?" en tendant la main à Castiel.

"On se retrouve à la maison," répète celui-ci, en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Fais attention à toi."

"Je suis sage comme une image."

.

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Castiel tapote nerveusement le bout de ses doigts contre sa cuisse, envisage un instant d'annuler ce _stupide rendez-vous,_ puis relève la tête quand il entend son nom. "Oui," avant de se lever.

"Je suis Jody Mills," fait celle-ci, en lui tendant la main. "Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Castiel. Tu permets qu'on se tutoie?"

"Vous pouvez me tutoyer," tout en la suivant à l'intérieur du bureau.

"Bien," alors qu'ils s'assoient en même temps.

"Qu'est-ce que mon père a dit?" demande Castiel, presque timidement.

Jody le fixe un moment, sans répondre, puis finit par esquisser un léger sourire. "Tu n'as pas souvent consulté, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "D'habitude, c'est moi qui écoute. Et si j'ai besoin de parler, eh bien… mon grand-frère est psychiatre."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te suffit pas, cette fois?"

"Gabriel a tendance à être un peu… brusque? Il est très doué pour faire parler, mais je crois qu'il a du mal à m'aider, parce qu'il… je ne sais pas."

"Parce qu'il a été adopté, lui aussi?" reprend Jody.

Trop brièvement, Castiel hoche la tête. N'ajoute rien, et comprend tout à coup pourquoi Dean a d'abord été si réticent à l'idée de parler à Charlie. Parce que la douleur est tellement plus facile à contenir et à ignorer quand elle ne demande pas la parole.

"Comment tu te sens, Castiel?"

Et tout ce que Castiel parvient à dire, c'est :

"Dean va mieux."

Dean va mieux. Il sourit beaucoup, et il rit souvent.

Dean, Dean, Dean. Il ne parle que de Dean.

"J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit," du bout des lèvres. "Je crois que c'était à l'hôpital, juste après que Dean se soit ouvert les veines. J'ai rêvé qu'il arrachait ses points de suture, et j'ai… je rêve souvent que Dean meurt. Il meurt, et c'est ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas su le protéger comme il fallait. Je rêve aussi qu'il part, enfin… qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi et qu'il décide de s'en aller. Ou qu'il sent que je ne suis plus assez fort."

Dean, et encore Dean. Tout ce dont Castiel parle, c'est Dean.

"Castiel," l'interrompt finalement Jody.

"Oui?"

"Tu ne parles pas de toi," en posant les coudes sur le bureau. "Je te demande comment toi, tu te sens. Pas comment tu te sens par rapport à Dean."

"Oh," visiblement surpris. "Je crois que je ne vais pas bien. C'est pour ça que je suis là."

"Et tu penses que Dean est le fond du problème?"

"Non," sans hésiter. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Dean est loin d'être un problème, en fait, il est merveilleux, et-" en se coupant. "Je recommence. Non, Dean n'est pas le fond du problème. Il est ce qui a tout fait déborder, mais… Gabriel a raison. Les gens m'abandonnent."

"Tu crois qu'ils le font, ou alors-"

"Adoption, abandon, peu importe," souffle Castiel. "Peu importe le nom que vous donnez à… ça. Ça ne change rien."

Castiel se renfonce dans son siège, brusquement intimidé par le regard de Jody, qui ne détourne pas les yeux et semble l'analyser. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, son visage plus doux. "Tes parents biologiques t'ont abandonné," reprend-elle. "Pourquoi, à ton avis?"

"Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là," en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Je ne suis pas réellement sûre de ça, tu sais?"

"Pourquoi?" curieux.

"Parce que… tu penses que ça changerait ce que tu ressens?"

"Est-ce que ça changerait ce que je ressens?" du tac-au-tac.

Le sourire de Jody est amusé, mais pas moqueur. Elle se racle la gorge, sans ciller. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Castiel?"

"Je suis frustré," admet finalement celui-ci. "Je suis frustré, et en colère. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je ne comprends pas, et je voudrais comprendre, mais… mais je n'y arrive pas."

"Pourquoi tu penses que tu as fait quelque chose de mal?" demande Jody.

"Mais parce que je suis le dénominateur commun," haussant le ton sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Mes parents ne m'aimaient pas, Raphael ne m'aimait pas _assez_ , et-"

"Qui est Raphael?"

Castiel soupire. "On a été ensemble pendant… deux ans," répond-il. "Je l'ai aimé, et puis il m'a trompé. Fin de l'histoire."

"Fin de l'histoire?"

"Mmh," trop évasif. "On a pu en parler, et je ne suis plus en colère contre lui, mais… ça ne change pas ce qu'il a fait. Ni pourquoi il l'a fait. Il ne m'aimait plus assez."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que ça vient de toi," doucement. "Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble. C'est tout."

"Cette théorie ne marche pas avec mes parents biologiques," lui fait remarquer Castiel, plus calmement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas?"

"On abandonne pas un enfant qu'on aime," comme si c'était évident. "On abandonne les enfants dont on ne veut pas."

"Ou alors," sans le lâcher du regard. "On abandonne aussi les enfants qu'on aime assez. Et s'ils t'aimaient assez pour savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas prendre soin de toi comme tu le méritais? Et s'ils t'aimaient assez pour te laisser avoir une vie meilleure que celle qu'ils pouvaient t'offrir? Et si-"

"Et si?" coupe Castiel.

"Et si," répète Jody. "Je ne peux pas te donner de réponses, et peut-être… probablement que tu n'en auras jamais, mais tu n'es pas obligé de voir tout en noir. Peut-être que tes parents biologiques ne t'aimaient pas, mais peut-être que si. Peut-être que si, Castiel. Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de réfléchir à ça?"

Penchant légèrement la tête, Castiel garde le silence. Et se demande vaguement pourquoi il ne sait pas voir le meilleur en lui comme il le fait pour les autres.

.

"Salut," fait Dean, assis derrière le plan de travail, occupé à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. "Comment a été ta journée?"

"Pas mal," simplement.

A ces mots, ou à cette absence de mots, justement, Dean relève les yeux vers Castiel. "Pas mal?" répète-t-il. "Ça ne veut rien dire, ça, Cas."

"Mais si," en posant sa veste sur un tabouret.

"Viens voir," avec un petit signe, et un sourire, alors que Castiel obtempère, puis se hisse sur le plan de travail, près de lui.

Dean se lève, tout doucement, puis pose ses deux mains sur ses joues, prenant son visage en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu sais," fait-il. "Je ne te dis pas tout ce dont je parle avec Charlie, et je crois que c'est normal si tu ne veux pas me parler de ta psy. Je crois aussi que c'est normal si ça te fait mal," la main droite descendant jusqu'à son cœur. "Ça fait mal, au début, et tu te dis que tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler, que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul avec tes sentiments, mais… c'est faux. Ça va finir par te faire du bien."

Silencieux, Castiel se contente d'un minuscule hochement de tête, et Dean d'un minuscule sourire, avant de l'attirer contre lui. "Je t'aime," dans un murmure. "Je t'aime vraiment… vraiment."

"Je sais," en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"J'ai… tu sais, je suis en train de réfléchir à un truc," sans bouger. "L'autre jour, tu as parlé de… récupérer l'Impala. Tu te souviens?"

"Tu voudrais?" demande Castiel, avant de se redresser.

"Ça m'a pas mal traversé l'esprit," songeur. "En fait… ton père m'a aidé à voir les choses autrement, et je… j'y réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Je pense toujours que tu devrais la récupérer," en le coupant, petit sourire aux lèvres. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu adores cette voiture, et je pense qu' _il_ t'a déjà volé suffisamment de choses. Tu as renoncé à suffisamment de choses. Alors… réfléchis, et si tu décides que c'est ce que tu veux, on-"

"Tu n'es pas obligé de-"

"Arrête ça," en posant l'index sur sa bouche. "Bien sûr que je vais venir. Je viendrai toujours avec toi."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment, Dean."

"Tu es un ange," souffle Dean. "Un ange."

Castiel roule des yeux, mais ne dit rien, et Dean l'embrasse doucement sur la joue. "Il faut que tu répondes à une question pour moi," reprend-il.

"Mmh?" plus détendu.

"Tu voudrais qu'on ait un balcon?" en s'appuyant d'une main sur le plan de travail. "Parce que j'ai profité de cette journée pour faire une liste de tous les appartements qu'on pourrait aller visiter… disons, la semaine prochaine. Et il faut que tu me dises si tu veux un balcon ou non. Mais si tu en veux un, j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu vas prendre la lubie de sortir tout nu, parce que ça, ça ne va pas me plaire du tout, et-" alors que Castiel retient tant bien que mal un éclat de rire. "Eh… mais Cas, c'est pas drôle!"

"Tu veux un balcon, toi?" sans vraiment cesser de rire.

"Sauf si tu veux sortir tout nu," en souriant. "Si tu veux sortir tout nu, on aura pas de balcon."

"Je ne vais pas sortir tout nu," répond finalement Castiel. "Tout du moins, pas dehors. Pas sur le balcon."

"Alors ça me va. On peut avoir un balcon."


	50. En oublier tout le reste

**Hey,**

 **Encore une fois… ce chapitre n'était pas censé être aussi long, enfin je veux dire que je n'étais pas censée couper là, mais beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire. On ne va rien dire, parce qu'on a l'habitude**

 **Je ne vais rien dire maintenant, parce que je vais spoiler, donc je vais dire ce que j'ai à dire en bas, à la fin du chapitre**

 **Je vous remercie encore, et plein de bisous**

 **.**

La première journée de Dean au garage est calme. Simple. La deuxième et la troisième aussi, puis tous les jours d'après.

Simples, et tout ce qu'il fait lui paraît être évident, comme vraiment… ce qu'il est censé faire. Même s'il finit par abandonner l'idée de repousser les souvenirs de John, et le son de sa voix dans sa tête. Il garde les images et les mots dans un coin de son esprit, pas loin mais suffisamment pour ne pas sursauter chaque fois que Rufus passe près de lui. Assez près pour que Dean puisse sentir l'alcool sur lui, mais assez loin pour qu'il ne ressente pas vraiment l'envie.

Dean rit beaucoup, parce que Rufus jure chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas comme il veut.

Castiel appelle parfois, et Dean passe deux longues minutes à le rassurer, et "oui, Cas, tout va bien," et "on se retrouve à la maison," et puis encore "tout va bien."

"Je t'aime."

Il soupire en raccrochant, mais Dean sourit quand même. Il sourit quand même, parce que Castiel a cette voix si douce quand il s'inquiète, et cette manière de lui parler. De la tendresse. Rien que de la tendresse, à l'autre bout du fil.

.

Visiter des appartements se révèle être légèrement plus compliqué que prévu. Dean observe les moindres détails à la loupe, et bombarde l'agent immobilier qui les accompagne de questions, toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Castiel joue l'exaspération, mais finit inévitablement par éclater de rire.

"A votre avis," fait Dean. "Est-ce que je peux atteindre le frigo sans bouger du lit?"

L'agent immobilier fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve visiblement rien à répondre. Dean sourit. Puis se tourne vers Castiel. "Tu préfères celui-ci, ou celui d'avant?"

"Celui-ci," répond Castiel. "Même si la baignoire était plus grande, dans celui d'avant."

"En fait… je crois que peu importe l'endroit où on habite, ça va forcément te ressembler."

"Pourquoi?" en penchant la tête, interrogateur.

"Parce que je ne te donne pas une semaine avant de commencer à faire le ménage de manière quasi obsessionnelle, à mettre des bougies partout, et… tu sais? Quoi que tu fasses, ça va être bien," avant de pivoter pour se retrouver face à tout un pan de mur dégagé. "Et là, il y a assez de place pour mettre mes dvd, et tes livres. C'est bien, ça, non?"

Il y a un silence, et Dean jette un œil à Castiel, qui se contente de le fixer, la tête toujours penchée.

"Quoi?" reprend Dean.

"Rien," avec un très doux sourire. "Ça me plaît, ici."

.

Dean se hisse sur la table d'examen, assis en tailleur, puis relève les yeux vers le docteur Singer. "Vous allez bien?" demande-t-il.

"C'est toi le patient, alors-"

"Eh… non," en le coupant. "Je ne suis plus votre patient, mais je vais bien, si vous vous posez la question."

"Je sais que tu vas bien," répond Singer, avant de se retourner pour attraper un kit de prélèvement. "Ça se voit."

"Je suis plus beau qu'avant?" espiègle.

Le médecin a un petit rire. "Si tu veux le voir comme ça," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tu tiens à faire cette prise de sang? Parce que, de mon point de vue, tu as l'air très sobre."

"Oui, mais je pourrais mentir," fait remarquer Dean.

"Est-ce que tu mens?" en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

"Non," en remontant sa manche. "Mais… je ne sais pas. On peut faire cette prise de sang, et peut-être ne plus en faire ensuite. Ça me rassure de savoir que tout va bien."

"D'accord," simplement, avant de passer un coton imbibé d'alcool dans le pli de son coude. "Tu as des choses à raconter?"

"Cas et moi, on déménage," en souriant. "La semaine prochaine. Pas loin, mais juste… c'est mieux pour nous. Et je crois que c'est vraiment mieux pour moi, aussi."

"Tu en doutais?"

"Je doute toujours de tout, vous savez," en même temps que Singer plante doucement l'aiguille. "J'ai voulu déménager pour Cas, mais en fait… c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi aussi. Pour nous deux, et parce qu'il y a eu la vie d'avant, et il y a maintenant. Dans un nouvel endroit."

"Comme un nouveau départ?"

"Comme un nouveau départ," répète Dean. "Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez me répondre, mais… est-ce que vous savez si Will va bien?"

Singer acquiesce. "Will va bien," répond-il. "Amanda a obtenu une injonction d'éloignement contre son père, en attendant que le juge fixe une date pour le procès."

"Peter va aller en prison?"

"C'est possible," en retirant l'aiguille. "En tout cas, il ira si jamais il contrevient à son injonction. Tout ira bien pour Will. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"D'accord," après une seconde. "Tout ira bien pour Will."

"Est-ce que tu as reparlé à Jo?" sans se lever.

"C'est dans mes plans," sourit Dean. "Je ne suis juste pas encore vraiment prêt, et je… je ne sais pas. Je vais le faire. Je veux juste être sûr de moi. Vous croyez que-"

"Je crois que tu devrais faire les choses comme tu le sens," en lui rendant son sourire. "C'est toi qui sais, Dean."

"Mmh."

"Tu as rendez-vous avec Charlie, aujourd'hui?"

"Dans dix minutes," en se redressant.

Dean descend du brancard. "Vous me dîtes si jamais quelque chose ne va pas avec les résultats de cette prise de sang?"

"Bien sûr," répond le médecin, alors que Dean prend la direction du couloir.

Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourne, puis ajoute :

"Si jamais j'ai du cholestérol, je ne veux pas le savoir, d'accord? Gardez-le pour vous, et ne me dîtes rien. Sauf si je risque de faire une crise cardiaque."

"Promis," avec un rire.

Dean adresse au médecin un dernier petit signe de tête avant de sortir. Il longe le couloir jusqu'au bureau des infirmiers. "Cas?" sans entrer.

"Mmh?" fait celui-ci, les yeux baissés vers un dossier. "Tout va bien?"

"Je-" en sursautant, quand Jason passe à sa droite pour entrer. "Putain, Jason. J'ai eu peur, espèce de-"

"Bonjour, Dean," coupe Jason, sourire aux lèvres. "Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir. Comment ça va? Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. "Longtemps, c'est un bien grand mot," alors que l'infirmier passe derrière le bureau pour s'asseoir à côté de Castiel. "Puis tu n'as qu'à être là quand je viens."

"Comme si j'allais adapter mes horaires pour tes beaux yeux," ironique.

"Non, mais-"

"Vous avez fini?" fait Castiel, en relevant la tête. "On dirait des gosses."

"Jason est un gosse," en croisant les bras. "Cas, je voulais-"

"Et c'est reparti," souffle Jason. "Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore que Castiel prenne une pause pour toi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous envoyer en l'air ailleurs que-"

"Mais tu la fermes?" l'interrompt Dean, riant en même temps. "On s'envoie en l'air ailleurs, ne t'en fais pas," arrachant un haussement de sourcils à Castiel, qui ne prend pas la peine d'intervenir. "Mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes plans aujourd'hui, ou… tout du moins, pas maintenant, et pas ici."

"Je ne veux pas savoir, Dean," avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone quand l'appareil vibre dans sa main. "Il faut que j'y aille, mais-"

"Mais tu pourrais passer à la maison, un soir," simplement. "Quand on aura déménagé. Tu sais, pour… entretenir notre amitié."

"Mmh," faussement songeur. "Entretenir notre amitié. Ça sonne pas mal."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne réplique pas.

"Tout va bien?" demande une nouvelle fois Castiel, Jason parti.

"Très bien," sans s'avancer. "Je voulais… on a dit qu'on commencerait à faire les cartons ce soir, et je me disais que je pourrais demander à Charlie de venir."

"Je peux demander à Gabe de venir aussi?"

"Sûr," hochant la tête. "Et toi, Cas, tout va bien? Tu as vu Jody, ce matin?"

Castiel se tait un moment, avant de finalement pousser un soupir. "Tu sais, je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour suivre une thérapie," dit-il. "Je ne… non. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça."

"Tu n'es pas fait pour ça, ou bien alors tu n'aimes pas ça?" en s'approchant, juste assez pour s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau.

"Les deux?"

"De mon point de vue, personne n'aime suivre une thérapie," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Qu'est-ce que Gabriel a dit, déjà, la première fois? Je crois que c'était un truc comme… les gens qui ont vraiment besoin d'une thérapie détestent les psys."

"Mais je ne déteste pas Jody," en secouant la tête. "C'est tout le contraire, même."

"Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un que tu _détestes_ , Cas? je veux dire… tu es-"

"Je déteste ton père," coupe Castiel. "Vraiment."

"On est deux, dans ce cas," un peu amer. "Mais… quel est le problème, si le courant passe avec Jody?"

"Je suis le problème."

"Eh, Cas… non," le ton à la fois doux mais catégorique. "Définitivement pas. Tu n'es pas un problème. Tu _as_ un problème, et ça se règle, tu sais? Ça s'arrange, et il faut juste… ne pas te forcer, d'accord? Si tu n'as pas envie de parler, ne parle pas et attends que ça vienne."

"Et si ça ne vient pas?" incertain.

"Tu exploses," répond Dean. "Rien ne reste en toi pour toujours, et ça finit forcément par exploser."

"Et si je n'ai pas envie d'exploser?"

"Tu n'as pas envie d'exploser?"

"Si," après une seconde. "Je ne sais juste pas comment faire."

"Moi non plus, je ne savais pas comment faire," les yeux dans les siens. "C'est venu tout seul, et c'était bien. C'était libérateur. Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de casser des assiettes."

"Je ne suis pas… en colère comme toi, tu l'étais. Comme tu l'es encore parfois," en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. "On ne fonctionne pas de la même manière, et je n'éprouve pas le besoin de tout casser."

"Alors il faut seulement que tu trouves ce qui marche pour toi. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui marche pour toi."

"Forcément?"

"Forcément," répète Dean. "Fais-moi confiance pour ça, d'accord? Pense à… je sais. Essaie de penser à notre toute première conversation."

Castiel semble réfléchir une seconde, retient un léger sourire. "Ah," fait-il. "Tu parles de la fois où tu m'as très clairement dit de la fermer et de dégager, ou alors la fois où tu m'as menacé?"

"Mmh… ouais," légèrement moins enthousiaste. "Pense à ça, et… maintenant, regarde-moi," en se désignant vaguement, d'un geste de la main.

"C'est vrai que ce n'était pas gagné," avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

"Rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance," plus sérieusement. "Il faut juste… être patient. Et ça va aller, Cas. Je te promets que ça va aller."

.

Dean pose un carton vide sur le comptoir de la cuisine, puis adresse un petit sourire à Charlie. "Merci d'être venue."

"Je suis ton amie," haussant les épaules. "Je peux te poser une question, Dean?"

"Mmh?" distraitement.

"Qu'est-ce que cet appartement t'inspire, maintenant?" demande Charlie.

En détournant les yeux, Dean se mord la lèvre, réfléchissant sincèrement à la question. Son regard tombe sur le petit couloir de l'entrée. Il soupire. "Si tu savais," avec un geste de la main. "Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis réveillé là, par terre, avec une gueule de bois à te taper la tête contre le mur. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas comment je faisais pour retrouver le chemin de la maison. Je me suis retrouvé dans des états, tu sais… ou, non, tu ne sais probablement pas, et c'est tant mieux. Dans des états… je veux dire, tellement défoncé que je ne savais même plus qui j'étais, et à ce moment-là, c'est ce que je voulais. Ne plus être Dean, ne plus penser, ne plus exister, et cet appartement, c'était la sécurité. Il n'y avait pas de souvenirs dedans, juste un endroit où rentrer, et… mon endroit à moi. Juste à moi. Tu comprends?" et Charlie se contente d'acquiescer, pour le laisser poursuivre. "Maintenant… il y en a, des souvenirs, et je ne veux pas les garder. Est-ce que… tu crois que c'est comme fuir?"

Charlie secoue la tête. "C'est comme avancer, Dean."

"Avancer," répète celui-ci. "J'ai failli mourir, dans cet appartement. Et j'ai… j'ai blessé Cas, aussi, de toutes les manières possibles. Je suis heureux de partir, mais… ah, je ne sais pas si je suis censé dire ça, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait trop de… bonheur," comme si le mot sonnait faux. "Ça fait un peu trop de bonheur d'un coup, trop de bonheur pour moi, et quelque chose devrait me tomber dessus, à un moment ou à un autre."

"Je crois que c'est normal, tu sais," répond Charlie. "De ressentir ça. C'est parce que ça compte pour toi, et parce que tu sais ce que c'est, de ne plus rien avoir, et de n'être plus… rien. Ça rend tout plus effrayant, mais aussi plus intense. C'est pour ça que tu as l'impression que c'est trop. Ce n'est pas trop, et rien ne va te tomber dessus."

Dean a un tout petit sourire. "Je voudrais récupérer l'Impala," laisse-t-il tomber, et les mots sortent tellement vite, presque involontairement.

"La voiture de ton père?"

"Oui," en appuyant sa hanche contre le rebord du plan de travail. "Je ne sais pas, j'ai… en fait, si. Je sais. Je sais que je veux récupérer cette voiture."

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire?" la tête légèrement penchée.

"Cas m'encourage, et je sais qu'il viendra avec moi, mais c'est pour lui que j'ai peur," après une seconde d'hésitation. "Je fais très attention à lui, et je vois comme il est… bancal, en ce moment. Bancal, c'est vraiment le mot. Et si on va à Lawrence, et si ça ne se passe pas bien, et si-"

"Tu penses que ça risque de mal se passer?" l'interrompt Charlie.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

Dean se hisse, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le comptoir. "Je n'ai pas dit ça," encore une fois. "Je veux juste être prudent. Protéger Cas, et me protéger, moi, et-"

Il est coupé par la porte d'entrée, et la voix enjouée de Gabriel, suivi de très près par Castiel, qui adresse un sourire à Dean, en s'approchant. Il s'approche et pose sa main près de sa cuisse. "Salut," fait-il, les yeux dans les siens, à en oublier tout le reste. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse?" intervient Gabriel, sarcastique.

Soupir aux lèvres, Dean caresse brièvement la joue de Castiel, avant de répondre :

"Tu es la main d'œuvre pour faire les cartons, Gabriel," sur le même ton. "Tu restes."

"Mmh," en marmonnant.

Dean repousse un peu Castiel pour descendre du plan de travail, l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. "Je vais ranger la salle de bain," dit-il, avant d'en prendre la direction. "Ne touchez pas à mes dvd. Je les rangerai moi-même."

Il y a un petit silence, puis Castiel fronce les sourcils et se retourne pour faire face à Charlie. "Qu'est-ce qui le préoccupe?" demande-t-il simplement.

"Et si tu le lui demandais?"

"Et si tu me le disais, toi, comme ça je pourrais avoir la version non-destinée à me rassurer," en croisant les bras. "Est-ce que c'est… par rapport à l'Impala?"

"Oui," avec un petit sourire. "Tu-"

"L'Impala?" coupe Gabriel. "La voiture de son père?"

Castiel acquiesce. Il passe derrière le comptoir pour ouvrir les premiers placards, au-dessus de la gazinière. "Dean veut la récupérer," ajoute-t-il. "On en a parlé, la semaine dernière, et… alors c'est à ça qu'il réfléchit depuis la semaine dernière? J'ai remarqué qu'il était préoccupé, parce que… il fronce les sourcils quand il réfléchit, et ça creuse son front. C'est très mignon, mais ça veut dire que quelque chose le tracasse, et-" il relève les yeux. "Quoi?"

"Oh, rien," ironise Gabriel. "Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous parler, Dean et toi, ou alors-"

"Pas vraiment, c'est vrai. On parle avec les yeux," haussant les épaules. "Tu n'as jamais parlé à quelqu'un autrement qu'avec des mots?"

"Je n'ai jamais été… amoureux à ce point. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été amoureux tout court, en fait, mais… bref, ce n'est pas le sujet," en secouant la tête. "Tu penses qu'il devrait récupérer cette voiture, Cassie?"

"Je pense que c'est ce qu'il veut," en attrapant un plat sur l'étagère. "Et toi?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en pense?" l'air songeur. "Je ne sais pas. Charlie?"

Celle-ci prend le plat que Castiel lui tend, puis l'enveloppe dans un morceau de papier bulles. "Dean sait ce que j'en pense. C'est à lui de décider."

"Mmh," fait Gabriel, avant de reconcentrer son attention sur son frère. "Et tu iras avec lui si Dean décide de récupérer la voiture?"

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit."

"Et-"

"Gabe," l'interrompt Castiel. "Tu n'as qu'à aller en parler avec lui, si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête."

Gabriel se tait une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finit par hocher la tête. Il se retourne, et prend la même direction que Dean quelques instants plus tôt. Il se donne la peine de toquer, mais n'attend pas que Dean, assis en tailleur devant la petite commode sous le lavabo, relève les yeux vers lui.

"On peut parler, Dean?" en s'asseyant sur les toilettes.

"Ça dépend de quoi."

"L'Impala."

Dean lui adresse un regard. "Laisse-moi deviner," en repliant une serviette de bains. "Tu désapprouves."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," en calant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"Tu penses peut-être trop fort, parce que-"

"Je ne désapprouve pas, Dean," en le coupant. "J'ai juste l'impression d'être le seul ici à me souvenir du fait que la dernière fois que tu es retourné à Lawrence, dans cette maison, tu as replongé."

"J'aurais replongé de toute façon," répond Dean, très calmement. "Et puis… peut-être que je ne vais pas entrer dans la maison. Peut-être que je peux juste récupérer la voiture. Si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer dans la maison et en ressortir dans le même état qu'en y entrant, je n'entre pas."

Dean le fixe un moment, puis détourne les yeux. "Pourquoi tu tiens à me parler de ça?" en attrapant d'autres serviettes sur l'étagère.

"Tu prends soin de mon petit frère?" sans vraiment répondre.

"Tu as un doute là-dessus?"

"Oh, non," sûr de lui. "Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus, mais la voiture de ton père-"

"Il est mort," alors qu'il se retient tant bien que mal de hausser le ton. "Mon père… John Winchester est mort, et ce n'est plus sa voiture. C'est la mienne. Elle est à moi, et je fais tous les efforts du monde pour réussir à ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne voudrait pas que je la récupère. Peu importe, parce que s'il ne voulait vraiment pas que je l'ai, il n'avait qu'à rédiger un testament. Il ne l'a pas fait, il est mort, alors plus rien ne m'empêche de retourner à Lawrence pour récupérer l'Impala."

"Tu es prêt, Dean?" le ton de sa voix le plus neutre possible, même si Dean parvient à y déceler de la nervosité, presque de l'inquiétude.

"C'est toi qui m'as dit que j'attendrai toute ma vie si jamais je-"

"Dean, s'il te plaît."

"Je suis prêt," en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Tu pourrais essayer de me faire confiance? Je suis-"

"Et si ça se passe mal?" en le coupant.

Lui faisant totalement face, Dean prend une inspiration, et Gabriel fronce les sourcils. "Quoi?" demande-t-il.

"Tu pourrais venir avec nous," avec l'air de réfléchir en même temps. "C'est… oui, je voudrais que tu viennes. Si Cas est d'accord."

"Tu voudrais que… quoi?" pris au dépourvu.

"Je voudrais que tu viennes," répète Dean. "J'ai relativement confiance en toi, et peut-être que-"

"Tu me fais confiance?" les sourcils encore plus froncés.

"Je croyais que c'était évident."

"Pas vraiment, Dean," en penchant légèrement la tête. "Tu ne fais pas beaucoup confiance, et tu viens de dire _relativement_. Mais le fait que tu me fasses relativement confiance est déjà pas trop mal."

"Tu parles comme si c'était une sorte de privilège, ou je ne sais quoi de vraiment important."

"Mais ça l'est," très sérieusement. "Je suis vraiment obligé de te rappeler que tu m'as traité de connard, la première fois que tu m'as rencontré?"

"Je n'ai jamais-"

"Si," fait Gabriel. "Et tu m'as frappé, aussi, tu te souviens?"

"Mmh," distraitement. "C'était un réflexe. Je dormais, et il fallait vraiment être inconscient pour essayer de me toucher. Est-ce que tu m'en veux?"

Gabriel a un petit rire. "Non," répond-il. "C'est normal que tu aies du mal à faire confiance. Et c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant."

"Mmh," encore une fois, sans rien ajouter.

"Tu veux vraiment que je vienne à Lawrence?"

"Je veux que tu viennes pour Cas," sans détourner les yeux. "Pas pour moi."

"Parce que…?" comme s'il attendait autre chose.

"Mais bordel, parce que tu es son frère," réplique Dean, vaguement agacé. "Tu es son frère, et si quelqu'un peut prendre soin de lui aussi bien que moi, c'est toi. Et je… bon, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire, au juste?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire?"

"Tu commences à m'emmerder."

"Je sais," acquiesçant. "Réponds-moi, et j'arrêterai."

"Très bien," capitule Dean. "C'est pour Cas que tu dois venir, parce que même si je _sais_ que ça va bien se passer, je sais aussi que tout arrive. Tout peut déraper. Ça me rassurerait de savoir que tu es là, et je pense que je ça rassurerait Cas aussi."

Ils se regardent un court moment.

"D'accord," reprend finalement Gabriel.

"D'accord?"

"Si Cassie est d'accord, je viendrai," alors que Dean se détourne pour reprendre son rangement. "Mais comment tu veux aller à Lawrence si on revient avec l'Impala?"

Dean hausse les épaules, en se penchant pour attraper une pile de gants de toilette, dans le fond de la commode. "On peut y aller en train, et revenir en voiture," dit-il. "Ça prend moins d'une journée."

Curieux, sans vraiment savoir de quoi, il laisse les gants de toilette tomber dans le carton, puis tend le bras pour passer sa main derrière le meuble, dans l'espace vide avant le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?" demande Gabriel.

Dean ne répond pas tout de suite, et tâtonne jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts rencontre l'arrondi d'un flacon en plastique. "J'ai trouvé," en l'attrapant. "Cas a dit qu'il avait tout fouillé, mais… peut-être pas."

"Ce sont des amphétamines?" quand Dean ramène son bras contre lui

"Tu as vraiment besoin de demander?" en baissant les yeux pour regarder le flacon à moitié vide. "Tu veux bien les prendre?"

Il ne bouge pourtant pas, ne fait pas mine de vouloir lui tendre les médicaments, et Gabriel cherche son regard. "Tu veux bien me les donner?" retournant la question.

"Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te les donner?" toujours immobile.

"Est-ce que tu as envie de les prendre?"

"Tu crois que c'est possible d'avoir envie et pas envie en même temps?" avant de relever la tête. "Pas du tout envie, je veux dire. Je n'ai pas envie de les prendre, mais si j'écoutais la mauvaise partie de moi, je le ferais. Il y a… cette partie de moi qui voudrais parfois laisser tomber, se laisser glisser, parce que tout était plus facile avec ça," en agitant doucement le flacon. "C'était plus facile, mais je crois que ça ne peut pas durer toute la vie. Sinon… ce n'est pas vraiment la vie."

Les yeux enfin dans les siens, Dean lui tend le flacon, sans tout de suite le lâcher. "Prends-les."

"Tu peux avoir envie et pas envie en même temps," en obtempérant, alors que Dean resserre sa prise, juste une seconde, puis lâche. "L'important, c'est que tu n'écoutes pas la mauvaise partie de toi."

Dean hoche doucement la tête.

"Cassie m'a parlé de ton patron," ajoute Gabriel. "Ça va?"

"Ça va," en refermant le carton. "Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu de très, très mauvais jours, tu sais… les jours qui donnent vraiment envie de boire, et peut-être que je ne me sentirai plus aussi confiant si jamais il y a… _quand_ il y aura un de ces jours, mais pour l'instant, ça va. Ça va vraiment, et j'aviserai si j'ai besoin de le faire."

"D'accord."

"Tu ne vas pas me faire la leçon, et me dire que-"

"Non," simplement. "Moi, je te fais confiance. Pour ça, tout du moins."

"Vraiment?" surpris.

"Oui, je-"

"Dean?" coupe Castiel, en déboulant dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Est-ce que tu préfères qu-" quand son regard tombe sur les amphétamines, encore dans les mains de Gabriel. "Tout va bien?"

"Bien," répond Dean.

"Où est-ce que tu les as trouvées?"

"Derrière la commode," le plus calmement possible. "C'est rien, Cas. Tu n'avais juste pas pensé à chercher là."

Castiel se mord la lèvre. "Et toi?" demande-t-il. "Pourquoi tu y as pensé?"

"Parce que je suis curieux," en se relevant, appuyé contre le lavabo. "J'ai fait une prise de sang aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles? Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tu peux… regarder s'il y en a d'autres?"

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?" en s'approchant.

"Oui," sans cacher le malaise qu'il ressent.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dean prend son visage entre ses mains, plongeant dans le bleu toujours aussi bleu, dans lequel il peut lire la peur, et quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à de la culpabilité. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Cas? Qu'est-ce qui te-"

"Et si tu avais eu envie d'en prendre? Et si tu avais cherché des amphétamines?" la voix un peu tremblante. "Tu en aurais trouvé, et tu en aurais pris, et ça aurait été ma faute, parce que-"

"Arrête," en le coupant. "Arrête de penser que tout est ta faute. S'il te plaît."

"Mais je-"

"Mais je n'ai rien pris, et je n'avais pas pensé à en chercher avant aujourd'hui," le rassure Dean. "C'est juste de la curiosité, Cas. Si tu veux que je regarde s'il y en a encore ici, je vais le faire, mais je ne pense pas que-"

"C'est ce que je veux."

"Cassie?" intervient Gabriel, sans avoir bougé.

Castiel baisse un peu les yeux pour regarder son frère, qui hoche la tête, silencieux.

Doucement, Dean l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de le relâcher pour se diriger vers la cuisine, les laissant seuls un moment. Il adresse un petit sourire à Charlie. "Ouah," fait-il, avec un petit geste vers la dizaine de cartons posés sur le plan de travail. "Tu es rapide."

"Castiel l'est plus que moi. Est-ce que ça va?"

"Pour moi, oui," haussant les épaules.

Il soupire, puis évite le regard de Charlie en passant sa main derrière la plupart des meubles de la cuisine. Il ouvre plusieurs tiroirs, et grogne quand il trouve un sachet en plastique, plusieurs comprimés à l'intérieur.

"Tu peux prendre ça?" en les laissant tomber sur le comptoir, avant d'ouvrir le placard sous l'évier pour en sortir trois bouteilles d'eau minérale. "Là, on va rire. Et moi non plus, je n'aurais peut-être pas pensé à vérifier que c'était bien de l'eau," en posant les bouteilles pour en ouvrir une.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demande Charlie.

"De l'eau, si on a de la chance."

"Et si-"

"C'est de la vodka," en éloignant le goulot de lui pour ne plus sentir. "Tu trouves ça… étrange, si je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que ces bouteilles soient encore là? Je veux dire… ça veut dire que je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier que c'était toujours de la vodka, et c'est-"

"Je trouve aussi que c'est une bonne chose," l'interrompt Charlie.

Dean acquiesce, puis vide le contenu de la bouteille dans l'évier. "Je n'aime même pas la vodka, en fait," fait-il. "Ça a un goût horrible, mais c'est le seul truc qui peut passer pour de l'eau, et puis… bon, de l'alcool reste de l'alcool, je suppose."

Charlie tend le bras pour prendre la deuxième bouteille. "Je vais sentir à ta place," en joignant le geste à la parole. "Vodka," avec une petite grimace.

"Bon," alors que Charlie vide l'alcool dans l'évier. "Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien, maintenant."

Il pose les mains sur le comptoir, puis ferme brièvement les yeux. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que Cas se sente mieux," avoue-t-il. "Pour qu'il arrête de culpabiliser, et pour qu'il n'ait plus peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'essaie d'avoir l'air sûr de moi pour qu'il soit rassuré, mais-"

"Je pense que ça doit venir de lui, tu sais," la voix plus douce. "Comme pour toi."

"Mais il m'a aidé. Il m'aide."

"Tu l'aides aussi, Dean," en lui souriant. "Vous vous aidez l'un l'autre, et ça va suffire."

"J'espère que ça va suffire."

Dean se tait, et garde le silence assez longtemps pour que Charlie en fasse de même. Ils continuent à ranger, laissant dans la cuisine le strict minimum.

"Dean," fait doucement Castiel, rien qu'un moment plus tard, en nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Sans essayer de se retourner, Dean pose une main sur les siennes, à plat sur son ventre. Il ne dit rien, et Castiel reste un moment immobile. "Je suis… d'accord pour que Gabe vienne à Lawrence," finit-il par dire. "C'est une bonne idée."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui," plus assuré. "J'ai dit que je viendrai toujours avec toi. N'oublie pas."

"Je n'oublie pas," avec un vrai sourire dans la voix. "Alors… tu préfères qu'on attende d'avoir déménagé, ou alors-"

"Non," répond Castiel. "Non, parce que si tu continues à y réfléchir comme tu le fais depuis une semaine, tu vas attraper des rides à force de froncer les sourcils. Et c'est important pour toi. C'est important pour moi aussi."

"Je ne fronce pas les sourcils," en fronçant les sourcils.

Gabriel, silencieux jusque-là, a un petit rire. "Si," dit-il. "Tu fronces les sourcils, là.

Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Castiel le fait se retourner, puis penche la tête en l'observant. Il sourit. "Tu réfléchis trop," en caressant ses sourcils avec ses pouces, comme pour effacer.

"Toi aussi," sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il y a un très, très long silence, et Gabriel finit par se racler la gorge. "On existe, vous savez?"

"Tu es en manque d'attention, Gabriel?" rétorque Dean, lui adressant à peine un regard. "Prend exemple sur Charlie, tu vois, parce qu'elle, elle ne-"

"Charlie lève les yeux au ciel, actuellement," s'amuse celle-ci.

Dean soupire, dépose un baiser sur le front de Castiel, puis s'écarte. "Ton prochain jour de congé, Gabriel?" reprend-il.

"Après demain."

"Moi aussi," renchérit Castiel.

"D'accord, alors… peut-être que si je promets à Rufus de travailler à sa place deux dimanches de suite, il voudra bien me donner un jour de congé en plus."

Castiel attrape sa main pour l'attirer une nouvelle fois plus près de lui. "Il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de faire demi-tour, à aucun moment, d'accord? Si tu changes d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à le dire, et on rentrera."

"Je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Je suis sûr."

 **.**

 **(très étrange de parler en bas)**

 **Bon… je ne veux pas non plus spoiler, mais… vous sentez que c'est une fausse bonne idée, ou pas? Moi, je sens (bon, je sais, aussi, mais)**

 **C'est une bonne idée à la base, mais… bon. Je ne dis rien, mais on va dire que ça va être un mal pour un bien. Un bien bien bien, promis**

 **Du coup je vous remercie x2**

 **Bisous**


	51. Détruire tout ce que tu peux toucher

**Bon. Il faut que vous gardiez à l'esprit que tout ça… est un mal (désolée) pour un bien. C'est ce qui va finalement permettre à Dean de se libérer, un peu plus tard (plus tard, parce que je ne sais pas faciliter les choses, mais bon… c'est comme ça)**

 **Je me suis concentrée sur Dean, pour l'instant. Un de ses souvenirs. Ce n'est pas le plus dur, mais c'est celui que je trouve le plus triste, pas parce que John est idéalisé (un peu quand même, à travers les yeux d'enfant de Dean, mais John reste un monstre, et ce qu'il a fait n'est pas pardonnable) mais parce qu'on comprend vraiment pourquoi Dean a tant de mal à faire confiance, et pourquoi il est… tout ce qu'il est, en fait**

 **Bref, n'oubliez pas : un mal pour un bien, et** _ **happy end**_

 **Merci encore, évidemment, et pleins pleins de bisous**

.

Le lendemain, Dean bouge dans tous les sens, impatient sans trop savoir pourquoi il l'est autant. Tellement impatient que Rufus finit par s'approcher, les sourcils froncés. "Bon," fait-il, restant à une distance raisonnable. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?" en relevant les yeux, une clé de douze à la main.

"Tu es surexcité depuis ce matin," l'avant-bras posé sur le toit de la voiture que Dean est en train de réparer. "Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le jour de congé en plus que tu m'as demandé?"

Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue, puis sourit. "Mmh," après une seconde. "Je vais… tu te souviens de la voiture dont je t'ai parlé, la première fois?"

"Impala. 67," avec un petit sourire.

"Mmh," encore une fois. "Je vais la récupérer demain."

"Et c'est ce qui te met dans cet état?"

"Tu comprendras quand tu la verras," assure Dean. "C'est une merveille, ou c'est… un bébé. Mon bébé."

Rufus éclate de rire. "A ce point?" demande-t-il. "Et… où elle est?"

"Lawrence," en ignorant un tout petit pincement au cœur. "J'ai… grandi là-bas."

Sa voix est plutôt stable, mais Rufus y perçoit quand même ce que Dean ne dit pas vraiment. Il devine que _grandir_ n'est pas exactement le mot juste, et que l'employer fait presque mal.

Il y a un passage à vide, pendant lequel Dean se force à ne pas détourner les yeux, alors que Rufus le fixe. "Je peux te dire quelque chose?" reprend Rufus, l'air moins sûr de lui, et Dean se contente d'un simple hochement de tête. "Mon père était alcoolique, lui aussi."

"Était?" à la fois curieux et réticent à aborder le sujet.

"En fait… je ne sais pas s'il est encore en vie," haussant les épaules. "Il buvait beaucoup, il frappait ma mère, et quand j'ai eu quinze ans, je l'ai frappé, moi. Il est parti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir."

"Est-ce que-" avant de se racler la gorge. "Est-ce qu'il te frappait aussi?"

"Non," répond simplement Rufus. "Je peux te retourner la question?"

"Pourquoi tu voudrais me retourner la question?"

"Parce que je connais déjà la réponse," doucement. "J'en ai eu une vague idée quand je t'ai demandé qui t'avait appris à réparer une voiture. C'est… dans tes yeux, tu sais? Même si je crois que tout le monde ne peut pas le voir. Il faut l'avoir déjà vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre pour deviner."

Dean ne le lâche pas du regard, silencieux pendant de trop longues secondes. "Mon père a fait pire que me frapper," finit-il par laisser tomber. "Et douze, quinze ou dix-sept ans, ça n'a jamais rien changé. Et… ma mère… elle n'était plus là pour me protéger, même si je crois que je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'être protégé. Si elle avait été là."

"Est-ce qu'elle est-"

"Morte," presque en le coupant. "Oui. Quand mon petit-frère est né. Et mon père a juste… je ne sais pas? Il a pété les plombs, et il n'a plus jamais été la même personne. Il n'a plus vraiment été mon père."

"Tu as un frère?" en penchant la tête.

Rufus regrette la question, au moment où Dean craque et détourne les yeux.

"Excuse-moi," souffle Rufus. "J'ai tendance à poser les questions avant de réfléchir."

"C'est rien," en prenant une inspiration. "Tout va mieux, maintenant."

Il acquiesce, un peu pour lui-même, puis retrouve son sourire. Moins sincère qu'avant, mais un sourire quand même.

.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande Castiel, après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Dean, assis en tailleur sur le sol, en plein milieu du salon, ne relève pas les yeux pour le regarder. "Je médite," simplement.

"Sérieusement?" un rire dans la gorge, en posant sa veste sur le comptoir.

Il fronce les sourcils en le rejoignant.

Les paupières de Dean sont fermées, son visage presque détendu, et ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un demi-sourire.

"Sérieusement?" répète Castiel.

"Non," en ouvrant les yeux. "Je ne sais même pas comment on fait pour méditer, en fait. Je suis en train de réfléchir, pas de faire le vide dans mes pensées."

"A quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis?" en s'asseyant en face de lui, dans la même position.

"A ce que j'ai vécu ici, et à ce que je vais vivre ailleurs."

Dean lui sourit. "C'est important," ajoute-t-il.

"C'est vrai que c'est important," en se penchant pour attraper sa main. "Tu as passé une bonne journée?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "J'ai envie d'être demain."

"Je peux te poser une question, Dean?"

Celui-ci fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais acquiesce. Castiel caresse l'intérieur de son poignet, distraitement, sans avoir vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte. "Je sais que l'Impala est importante pour toi, mais… tu ne me dis pas pourquoi."

"Tu n'as jamais posé la question," lui fait remarquer Dean, sans bouger. "C'est juste… l'Impala, c'est comme la liberté. C'était éloigner Sam de l'enfer de la maison pendant quelques heures, c'était… passer du temps ensemble, sans mon père et sa violence constante. Et puis c'est aussi la voiture sur laquelle j'ai appris à conduire et à réparer, peu importe les circonstances. C'est important pour moi."

Castiel le regarde un moment dans les yeux, puis attrape finalement son poignet pour le serrer. "Tu es vraiment extraordinaire," dit-il, arrachant à Dean un petit rire. "Mais ne ris pas, Dean… c'est vrai."

"Mmh," en attrapant sa main pour l'attirer un peu vers lui.

Il place son index sous son menton, et l'embrasse doucement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, alors que Castiel répond plus que positivement.

Moins doucement qu'à l'habitude, Dean le fait basculer en arrière, sans lâcher sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Castiel rencontre le sol. Il se penche, une main posée à plat près de sa hanche et la deuxième sur sa joue.

"Dean," entre deux baisers. "Dean, on est… par terre."

"Et alors?" en s'écartant, juste un peu, pour le regarder.

Il sourit. Il sourit. Puis se redresse pour le surplomber, tapote son torse du bout des doigts. "J'ai envie de toi," dans un murmure. "Castiel."

Ce dernier écarte un peu les jambes pour laisser Dean se placer entre elles. "Est-ce qu'il y a un centimètre carré de cet appartement sur lequel on ait pas fait l'amour?" en passant ses deux mains à l'arrière de la nuque de Dean.

"La machine à laver," en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle résiste si jamais on essaie."

Castiel rit, alors que Dean commence à défaire sa ceinture, tout en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il caresse la peau de son ventre, griffe, et Castiel pousse un gémissement de frustration. "S'il te plaît," fait-il, avec un mouvement de bassin presque involontaire. "Dean, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses attendre."

"La patience est une vertu, tu sais?" très amusé, en déboutonnant son pantalon.

"C'est maintenant que tu me parles de vertu?" à la limite de l'indignation.

Dean cache son sourire en calant son visage dans son cou, et se décide enfin à glisser sa main dans son boxer, lui arrachant un cri et puis un autre quand il enroule ses doigts autour de son sexe pour aller venir de haut en bas, à la fois tendrement mais vraiment rapidement.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Castiel l'arrête. Difficilement, parce qu'il voudrait se laisser aller au plaisir que Dean lui donne, mais il attrape son avant-bras. "Attends," souffle-t-il. "Attends, Dean."

"Mmh?" en se redressant. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tout va extrêmement bien," alors qu'il peine à retrouver une respiration régulière.

"Alors-"

"Déshabille-toi," les yeux dans les siens. "Je te veux, toi. Pas seulement une de tes mains."

"Ce n'est pas très gentil pour ma main, ça," réplique Dean, le bout de sa langue coincé entre ses dents, son sourire vraiment éblouissant.

Castiel lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Dean," proteste-t-il. "S'il te plaît."

"S'il te plaît… tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche… mais," en se redressant pour faire sauter les boutons de la chemise qu'il porte. "Je suis ravi de me déshabiller, si c'est ce que tu veux."

.

Tout est plus intense cette nuit-là, pas vraiment violent, mais moins doux. Plus passionné, comme si c'était encore une fois la première fois, et la connexion est autant physique qu'émotionnelle. La connexion est parfaite. Aussi pure qu'elle pourrait l'être.

.

"Tu peux essayer de tenir en place?" s'exaspère Gabriel, le lendemain.

Dean lui adresse un regard désabusé. "Je tiens très bien en place," avant de tourner les yeux vers la vitre, à sa droite, et le paysage qui défile à toute vitesse. "Ce train ne va pas assez vite."

"Fais comme Cassie," en se renfonçant dans son siège. "Dors."

"Je ne vais pas dormir aujourd'hui," en jetant un œil à Castiel, endormi, la tête sur son épaule.

"Tu n'es pas fatigué?"

"Si," avec un large sourire. "On n'a pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit."

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel, l'air vaguement blasé. "Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais?"

"Jamais," simplement. "Tu as déjà été amoureux, Gabriel?"

"Non," répond celui-ci.

"Vraiment?" surpris.

"Mmh," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je n'aime pas en parler, Dean."

"Tu sais, je trouve ça assez… drôle," en se tournant légèrement vers lui. "Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour faire parler les autres, quitte à être brutal et à aller trop loin, mais quand il s'agit de toi… c'est une autre histoire, hein?"

"C'est mon travail de faire parler les autres," fait remarquer Gabriel.

Dean soupire. "Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un psy, toi aussi."

"Non, merci."

"Je comprends," plein d'ironie. "C'est désagréable, quand quelqu'un t'analyse. Tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué? Toi, tu ne t'attaches pas, et Cas, lui… il fait le contraire. Il s'attache au point de s'oublier lui-même, parce qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'on l'abandonne. Mais toi, tu-"

"Dean," en le coupant.

"Tu vois? C'est ce que je dis," en se retournant vers la fenêtre, sans rien ajouter.

Gabriel n'insiste pas, à la fois parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire, à la fois parce qu'il ne veut pas relancer le sujet. Il garde le silence jusqu'à la fin du trajet, et puis sourit un peu quand Castiel relève la tête en se frottant les yeux. "On est arrivés?" demande-t-il.

"On est arrivés."

.

Devant la maison, Dean reste figé.

Figé au point de ne plus rien entendre, mais d'avoir quand même l'impression de tout ressentir avec une intensité différente.

"Dean? Dean, tu m'écoutes?"

Castiel pose une main sur son bras. "Dean?" répète-t-il.

"Oui?" en secouant la tête pour revenir à lui.

"Tu veux entrer dans la maison?"

"Non," sans la moindre hésitation. "Non, je ne veux pas entrer. Je veux juste l'Impala."

"Tu as les clés?" demande Gabriel.

"Du garage, oui," en remontant l'allée. "Les clés de l'Impala sont quelque part à l'intérieur. Bon. Est-ce qu'on est prêts?" en les regardant tour-à-tour.

"Toi?"

Dean se contente d'acquiescer, puis glisse la clé dans la serrure, tourne pour actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Celle-ci coulisse vers le haut, et Dean ne se rend même pas compte qu'il retient son souffle, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du soleil éclaire l'intérieur du garage. Il sourit en s'approchant de la voiture, recouverte d'un drap blanc. "Oh," en le retirant. "Putain."

Il passe sa main sur la carrosserie, puis jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Tu penses toujours que ce n'est qu'une voiture, Gabriel?"

"J'ai dit ça, moi?"

"Oui," affirmatif. "Quand on racontait nos souvenirs, au téléphone. Tu as demandé ce qu'elle avait de si spéciale, cette voiture, et… voilà. Ça se passe de mots."

"J'admets," sourit Gabriel. "Tu crois qu'elle roule?"

"Si elle ne roule pas, je vais la réparer. Il faut juste que je trouve les clés," en se détournant pour faire quelques pas vers les étagères le long du mur, remplies de tellement de choses qu'elles semblent sur le point de céder.

Dean cherche un long moment, et Castiel remarque à quel point ses gestes sont hésitants, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit… ni d'être là, ni de toucher à tout ce qu'il y a ici.

"Dean?" tout doucement.

"Mmh?"

"Tu te sens bien?"

"Relativement," répond Dean, sans s'arrêter. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sentirais pas… ah, putain, elles sont là," en mettant la main sur un porte-clés.

Il commence à se retourner, mais se coupe dans son élan quand son regard tombe sur une boîte en bois, rectangulaire, posée sur l'avant-dernière étagère. Il l'attrape, la gorge nouée et les mains légèrement tremblantes, puis la pose sur le toit de l'Impala. "C'est… oh," la voix cassée.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" ose Castiel.

Dean a un tout petit rire, mais ne relève pas la tête vers lui. "Quand on était petits, Sammy voulait qu'on économise pour aller à New-York. Je ne sais pas pourquoi New-York, mais… il mettait de l'argent dans cette boîte, au début sans me le dire, et je l'ai trouvée sous son lit. C'était… notre truc, pendant un moment," en passant le bout de ses doigts sur le couvercle, et les irrégularités qui creusent le bois. "On a gravé nos initiales dessus, avec un couteau suisse, et… et je ne sais pas quand on a fini par arrêter d'économiser. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir rangé cette boîte ici."

Une seconde, Dean ferme les yeux. "Sam n'ira pas à New-York," finit-il par dire, avant de reprendre brusquement la boîte pour la reposer sur l'étagère.

"Dean…"

"La voiture," reprend celui-ci, adressant un très bref regard à Gabriel, qui, lui, se contente de l'observer en silence, juste à l'entrée du garage.

Dean déverrouille les portières, puis se penche à l'intérieur de l'habitacle pour essayer de démarrer, sans y arriver. Il soupire. "Bon. Ça, je peux gérer," en repassant du côté du moteur pour soulever le capot. "Cas?"

"Oui?"

"Tu peux regarder dans la caisse à outils, près de toi, et me passer-"

"Je n'y connais rien, Dean," l'interrompt Castiel.

Amusé, Dean sourit, et s'approche pour prendre lui-même l'outil qu'il veut. "Les outils de ton père sont beaucoup mieux rangés," en fouillant pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Mais il ne sait pas s'en servir," fait Gabriel, alors que Dean retourne vers l'Impala. "Est-ce que tu es sûr de pouvoir la réparer?"

"Oui. Des trucs à bidouiller, et ça fait très longtemps qu'elle n'a plus roulé, alors c'est normal."

"Longtemps comme combien de temps?" demande Castiel.

"Dix ans," avec un geste évasif de la main.

"Depuis que ton père est mort?" surpris.

Dean hoche la tête. "C'était toujours sa voiture," répond-il, penché sur le moteur. "D'accord… alors…" l'air concentré sur ce qu'il fait. "… d'accord. Voilà. Cas, tu peux essayer de démarrer, s'il te plaît?"

Obtempérant, Castiel se glisse sur le siège conducteur. Il tourne la clé, et puis le moteur se met à ronronner. Dean sourit, lui fait signe de le couper, puis referme le capot. "C'est une des rares fois où je la répare vraiment tout seul," dit-il. "Sans mon père."

"Et… est-ce que ça fait du bien?" demande Gabriel.

"Plus que ça, même," un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. "Ça fait du bien de ne pas l'entendre me dire des trucs comme, je cite, j'ai _peut-être_ autre chose que ma belle gueule. Ça fait du bien," en soupirant, alors que Castiel fait quelques pas vers lui, s'approchant suffisamment pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Cas…?"

"Je t'aime," dans un murmure, pour que Dean soit le seul à l'entendre. "Je sais que tout ce que ton père a pu dire, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire maintenant… je sais que ça compte pour toi, même si tu voudrais passer au-dessus. Je sais. Je t'aime, et tu es la personne la plus forte que j'aie rencontrée. N'oublie pas ça, d'accord?"

"D'accord," sur le même ton, en lui rendant son étreinte. "Je veux… partir d'ici, maintenant. Je veux qu'on rentre."

Castiel acquiesce, puis s'écarte. "Alors on rentre."

.

Dean s'assoit derrière le volant, n'ignore pas l'immense satisfaction qu'il ressent, même si son cœur se serre un peu, et sort l'Impala pour se garer sur le côté de la route. Il coupe le moteur une nouvelle fois, referme la porte du garage sans un regard à l'intérieur.

"Cas, tu es copilote," en revenant vers la voiture.

Une fois toutes les portières fermées, Dean prend une grande inspiration, et retient un petit rire nerveux. "J'ai-" en s'accrochant au volant, les yeux clos. "Je déteste cette maison," sincèrement, avant de se tourner légèrement vers Castiel, à côté de lui. "C'est très étrange de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Sam, ici. J'espère que toi aussi, tu sais lire une carte, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment rentrer à la maison en partant d'ici."

Gabriel a un rire, assis sur la banquette arrière, les deux avant-bras posés sur les sièges devant lui. "Et le GPS, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Non mais… ça ne va pas bien?" dédaigneux. "Je ne vais pas mettre un GPS dans l'Impala. Ce serait comme… je ne sais pas, attends. Ce serait comme mettre un jukebox dans une bibliothèque, tu vois? ça n'a pas de sens."

"C'est ta comparaison qui n'a pas de sens."

"Tu veux rentrer à pieds?" en marmonnant.

"Les enfants," intervient Castiel.

"Dit le plus jeune d'entre nous," réplique Gabriel.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel, mais choisit de ne pas prêter attention à son frère. "Tu as une carte, Dean?"

"Bien sûr," avant de se pencher vers le vide-poche, du côté de Castiel, son bras contre sa cuisse.

Il fouille à l'intérieur un moment, puis s'arrête. Castiel sent ses muscles se tendre, et voit sa mâchoire se serrer au point de tressauter. "Dean?" inquiet, et celui-ci se redresse, les yeux braqués sur les photos qu'il tient d'une seule main.

"Dean?" fait Gabriel.

L'image est abîmée, cornée, pliée vers le milieu, mais Dean sent les larmes sur le bord de ses cils. "C'est ma mère," souffle-t-il, sans quitter la photo des yeux. "Et moi."

"Est-ce que… tu as laissé cette photo ici?" demande Castiel, la voix presque trop douce.

Dean secoue la tête, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Il se racle la gorge. "Je ne savais même pas que mon père avait gardé des photos," les sourcils froncés, en retournant la première pour regarder la deuxième.

Son cœur rate un battement, son cœur se _fend_ , et Dean se passe une main dans les cheveux, tirant dessus au passage, sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang, mais ça ne suffit pas, et tout son corps se met à trembler, ses muscles se raidissent et les questions, les images, les souvenirs qui se bousculent claquent dans sa tête à lui en faire mal. "Ça," alors qu'il ne sait même pas comment il peut être encore capable de former des mots. "Ça, c'est une photo de mon père. Et sur ses genoux, c'est moi. J'ai quatre ans, je crois. Je… me souviens de cette journée."

Il entend vaguement Castiel prononcer son prénom, mais Dean n'arrive pas à écouter.

.

 _"Dean?" avec un sourire. "Dean, viens voir."_

 _Sa mère, souvenir un peu flou, l'embrasse sur la joue, et Dean lui sourit avant de se retourner vers John, qui tend la main vers lui. "Viens voir," répète-t-il. "De quoi tu as peur?"_

 _"J'ai pas peur," affirme Dean. "J'ai peur de rien, même pas de la forêt."_

 _Il regarde autour de lui, intimidé par les grands arbres, et sursaute quand une branche craque. Une autre. Dean court si vite qu'il fait voler des feuilles mortes dans son sillage, et se précipite vers son père. "Porte-moi," en levant les bras. "Porte-moi."_

 _John se baisse pour être à sa hauteur, un genou à terre. "Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien."_

 _"C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai," en lui sautant dans les bras. "C'est pas vrai du tout. Je veux que tu me portes."_

 _"Mmh," en obtempérant, avant de se relever. "Ça va mieux?"_

 _"Ah, oui," répond Dean, la main sur son épaule. "Ne me repose plus jamais, d'accord?"_

 _"Je ne pourrai plus te porter quand tu seras grand."_

 _"Je suis obligé d'être grand?" en fronçant les sourcils. "Si j'ai pas envie? J'ai pas envie d'être grand, et j'ai pas envie d'avoir un petit-frère non plus. Il peut pas rester dans le ventre de maman?"_

 _Attendri, John a un rire, et Dean détourne les yeux, boudeur. "Tu te moques, et c'est pas drôle," dit-il. "T'es pas gentil."_

 _"Je ne me moque pas, Dean," doucement. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoir de petit-frère?"_

 _"Parce que tu vas moins m'aimer," sans hésiter. "Tu ne vas penser qu'au petit-frère, et moi, je vais plus exister."_

 _"Je ne vais pas moins t'aimer," assure John. "Regarde-moi."_

 _Dean obéit, l'air toujours contrarié._

 _"Tu vas toujours exister," les yeux dans les siens. "Et je t'aime. D'accord? Tu vas avoir un petit-frère, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ta maman ou moi, on va moins t'aimer. On t'aimera toujours."_

 _"Tu promets?"_

 _"Je promets."_

 _"Moi aussi, je t'aime," en retrouvant son sourire. "J'aime maman, et je vais essayer d'être gentil et sage avec le petit-frère. Promis."_

 _John le repose par terre, et lui ébouriffe légèrement les cheveux. "Tu vas aimer ton petit-frère aussi. Tu verras."_

 _"Je suis pas sûr," en faisant la moue. "Peut-être qu'il m'aimera pas, lui."_

 _"Il va t'aimer," reprend John. "Fais-moi confiance."_

 _"Je te fais confiance," plus sérieux._

 _Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime._

 _Dean sourit encore plus, puis se retourne pour courir vers sa mère. Il pose délicatement la main sur son ventre. "Papa dit que vous m'aimerez tout pareil quand le petit-frère sera là. Et que je vais l'aimer aussi."_

 _"Bien sûr," sa main près de la sienne. "C'est ton petit-frère. Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi, Dean?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" curieux._

 _"Je voudrais vous prendre en photo, papa et toi."_

 _"Pourquoi?"_

 _"Parce que ça crée des souvenirs pour quand tu seras plus grand."_

 _._

Seulement, les souvenirs de Dean ne ressemblent plus vraiment à ça, parce que John a tout effacé. Il a tout effacé à coups de poings. Tout remplacé par de la peur et de la douleur.

"Dean?"

"Dean, tu m'entends?"

Il relève la tête, sans s'apercevoir qu'il serre les photos si fort que ses articulations blanchissent. "Pourquoi?" murmure-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a gardé cette photo, et pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là?"

Castiel attrape sa main, comme pour le retenir, sentant que Dean est en train de se perdre. "Dean, Dean, s'il te plaît," fait-il. "Regarde-moi."

 _Regarde-moi. Fais-moi confiance. Je t'aime. De quoi tu as peur?_

Détournant les yeux, Dean tombe sur la maison. Fixe. Et Castiel comprend, peut-être même avant lui. "Dean, non," dans ce qui ressemble presque à une supplique. "Je t'en prie, Dean. N'y va pas."

Dean cesse de réfléchir, se dégage de son étreinte pour lâcher sa main, laisse tomber les photos, et ouvre la portière.

"Dean," encore une fois, alors que celui-ci sort.

Castiel commence à sortir à son tour, mais Gabriel l'arrête. "Cassie," le plus neutre possible. "Laisse-lui une minute."

"Mais je ne… je ne peux pas, je dois… je-"

"Ça ne sert à rien," en secouant la tête. "Le mal est déjà fait."

.

Quand Castiel finit par entrer dans la maison à son tour, tout est _cassé_.

Tout est cassé, _Dean_ est cassé, et il semble ne pas comprendre, ne pas entendre et tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est tout casser.

"Dean?" en s'approchant, le plus doucement du monde. "Dean, s'il te plaît… je voudrais qu-" le bruit du verre brisé le fait sursauter, alors que Dean envoie son poing dans une vitrine, sans ciller, sans crier.

Les éclats abîment ses phalanges, écorchent ses mains, et Castiel pose une des siennes sur son épaule, mais la retire presque tout de suite, parce que Dean a seulement l'air de souffrir. Il se tend trop violemment, rejet implicite qui pulvérise le cœur de Castiel.

Celui-ci fait deux pas en arrière en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Dean fait volte-face, mais son regard est si _vide_ qu'il ne regarde rien. Il tremble, secoue frénétiquement la tête et recule à son tour quand Castiel fait une nouvelle tentative. "Dean… Dean, je t'en supplie… regarde-moi."

"Tais-toi," en criant quasiment.

"Mais je-"

"Tais-toi," répète Dean, sur le même ton, avant de balancer son coude dans ce qui reste de la vitrine, derrière lui.

Castiel ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne vient.

Sans le voir, Dean prend la direction du couloir, fracasse presque la porte de sa chambre. Sa chambre. Ressemble encore à tout ce qu'il a laissé. Il lève les yeux vers le plafond, vers cette fissure qu'il voit si souvent dans ses rêves. Vers ce souvenir qui remplace tous les autres, qui éclipse le reste et lui laisse un goût plus qu'amer dans la bouche. Vers les plus longues minutes de son existence, les plus douloureuses. Comme si ces quelques minutes pouvaient effacer tout ce que Dean est, tout ce qu'il a été et tout ce qu'il n'arrive pas à être.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans cette pièce, mis à part une fissure.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais Dean réussit quand même à tout casser. Il détruit tout ce qu'il peut toucher, s'explose les deux mains contre les murs et ne sent pas la douleur. Ne ressent que la haine et l'énergie du désespoir.

Et pourtant, dans la chambre de Sam, la porte à côté de la sienne, Dean n'a vraiment rien envie de casser. Il ne veut rien détruire, parce qu'il y en a, ici, des choses. Des livres, des peluches sur le lit, des photos sur le mur. La chambre de Sam est tellement _personnelle_ que Dean fond en larmes.

.

Castiel sort sur le perron pour s'appuyer contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes.

"Cassie?"

"Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait reconnu," la voix blanche. "J'ai… je-"

"Je crois que Dean savait qu'il y avait un risque que ça arrive," coupe Gabriel. "Il a voulu que je vienne, et… je crois que c'est pour ça. Je vais gérer, Cassie, d'accord? Je sais gérer ce genre de choses, alors… retourne dans la voiture, et fais-moi confiance."

Avec un dernier regard pour son frère, Gabriel entre dans la maison. Il évite les débris de verre qui jonchent le sol, inspecte toutes les pièces une par une, puis finit par trouver Dean. Dean, assis par terre, le dos collé au lit et les jambes ramenées contre son torse. Il y a du sang sur ses mains, mais Dean semble ne pas s'en soucier, alors qu'il serre un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

"Dean," d'abord tout doucement.

Dean n'a aucune réaction. Son visage ne reflète presque rien, mais ses joues sont striées de larmes.

"Dean," plus fermement, pour attirer son attention.

Cette fois, il sursaute, et se décale. Gabriel se baisse, entre dans son champ de vision. Dean a un violent mouvement de recul, puis semble se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même.

"Dean," reprend Gabriel, sans s'approcher davantage, mais sans reculer non plus, même s'il peut sentir que sa proximité dérange Dean. "Respire. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais je voudrais que tu te concentres sur ma voix, et que tu essaies de respirer."

Dean détourne les yeux pour ne plus le voir, et Gabriel tend le bras, dans l'intention de prendre sa main, mais Dean se dégage et le repousse violemment.

"D'accord… d'accord," pour l'apaiser. "Je ne te touche pas. Tu ne veux pas me laisser regarder l'état de tes mains?"

"Mes mains vont bien," répond finalement Dean, d'une voix si différente de la sienne. Un peu éteinte.

"Pas vraiment, Dean."

"Ça ne fait pas mal," en secouant la tête. "Je ne sens rien."

"Pour l'instant," fait Gabriel, immobile devant lui. "Ça va venir plus tard."

"Non… tu ne comprends pas."

"Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas?"

Enfin, Dean consent à le regarder. Il pose une main sur sa poitrine, secouant encore la tête. "Je ne sens rien," répète-t-il. "Je ne sens plus rien."

"Et si tu poses ta main un peu plus bas?" en plaçant la sienne sur son propre cœur, alors que Dean l'imite, presque surpris par les battements. "Tu sens? Ton cœur bat, et c'est déjà quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te touche, mais il y a des éclats de verre qu'il faut que j'enlève de tes mains, et-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Non, je ne veux pas."

Sa voix monte un peu trop, et Gabriel hoche vivement la tête, sans insister. "D'accord," encore une fois. "Tu ne veux pas que Castiel te soigne?"

"Non."

"D'accord. Dean. Reste avec moi," quand celui-ci recommence à se perdre, le regard ailleurs. "Dean?"

Dean serre un peu plus l'ours en peluche contre lui mais ne répond pas.

"Dean, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu veux faire, maintenant," reprend Gabriel. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

"C'est la chambre de Sam, tu sais?" l'air presque distrait. "Il y a toutes ses affaires. Ses livres, son ordinateur, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fonctionne encore, et… je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment rangé, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de mourir. On remet ses affaires en ordre quand on a prévu de mourir, non? Sam n'a rien rangé. Et moi non plus. Je n'ai rien touché ici, je suis parti, et on dirait presque qu'il va rentrer. Je voudrais qu'il rentre, je… je voudrais vraiment-" sans réussir à pleurer. "Je suis stupide. Je suis stupide, hein? Sam ne reviendra pas, et je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir revenir ici, et toi… tu le savais. Tu as dit que tu ne désapprouvais pas, mais je sais que c'est faux. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti? Tu ne mens pas, d'habitude, et c'est ce que je trouve le plus agaçant chez toi. Tu dis la vérité… même quand ça fait du mal, et même quand ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre."

Silencieux, Gabriel l'écoute sans l'interrompre, et Dean semble finalement retrouver un peu de cohérence. "Je n'ai… rien compris," son visage toujours si fermé. "Je n'ai rien compris à aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pété un câble."

"Je ne le dirais pas comme ça," lui répond Gabriel.

"Comment tu le dirais?"

"Je pourrais essayer de te répondre si toi, tu essayais de me dire à quoi tu pensais, dans la voiture," le ton très calme. "Cette photo… tu as dit que tu te souvenais. Qu'est-ce qu-"

Une nouvelle fois, Dean se détourne. Il se tait, pendant tellement de temps que Gabriel abandonne l'espoir de pouvoir lui en faire dire plus, juste au moment où Dean décide de poursuivre :

"Mes souvenirs sont flous, j'étais… petit," simplement. "J'ai peut-être préféré oublier, ou… m'en souvenir autrement. Je ne sais pas. Je veux oublier."

"Est-ce que…" avec un geste en direction de l'ours en peluche. "Est-ce que c'est celui de Sam?"

"Oui, c'est-"

"Deanie."

"Tu te souviens de ça?" s'étonne Dean.

"Mmh," affirmatif. "Est-ce que tu as envie de le garder?"

"Tu crois que je peux?" en baissant les yeux sur la peluche. "Il est à Sam, et puis… je ne sais pas," soudain incertain. "Tu crois?"

Il regarde Gabriel dans les yeux, attendant visiblement que celui-ci lui dise ce qu'il est censé faire.

"Je crois," après une seconde. "Je crois que tu peux le garder."

"D'accord."

"Et maintenant, Dean? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

Dean n'hésite même pas. "Je veux sortir d'ici."

"On sort d'ici," acquiesce Gabriel.

Il essaie de lui tendre la main, mais Dean la repousse, et se relève en s'appuyant contre le lit derrière lui. Il tangue une seconde, comme s'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, avant de finalement se stabiliser, sans pour autant arrêter de trembler.

"Tu veux que-"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide," en secouant la tête. "Je vais bien, je… ça va."

Gabriel s'abstient de lui dire qu'il a tout sauf l'air d'aller bien, et reste à une distance raisonnable quand ils traversent la maison. Dean n'a pas un regard autour de lui, il ne dit rien, ne montre rien, puis ferme doucement la porte derrière lui, sans aucune violence, avant de remettre la clé à sa place.


	52. Revenir en arrière

**Hey,**

 **Essayez de ne pas en vouloir à Dean de réagir comme ça. Se fermer, émotionnellement et physiquement, c'est tout ce qu'il connaît pour se protéger, quitte à blesser les gens autour de lui. C'est ce qui se passe. Il blesse Castiel, évidemment, le repousse un peu mais qu'à moitié, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Oui, il tourne en rond**

 **Les décisions prises dans ce chapitre sont contestables, je sais. Dean va évoluer un peu plus tard, et ça va aller. Il doit seulement réussir à apprendre de ses erreurs (facile à dire, je sais, mais ça va venir)**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire encore merci**

 **Merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

.

Gabriel s'arrête devant l'Impala. "Tu es sûr que tu peux conduire?"

"Je vais conduire," répond simplement Dean, avant d'ouvrir la portière pour s'asseoir derrière le volant, juste à côté de Castiel.

Celui-ci hésite une seconde, essuie les dernières larmes sur ses joues, puis tend la main dans sa direction. Il referme le poing et laisse retomber son bras quand Dean se raidit, visiblement plus que gêné. Il ne se décale pas, mais Castiel sait qu'il résiste à l'envie de le faire. "Dean?" fait-il, incertain.

"Ça va," en même temps que Gabriel reprend place sur la banquette arrière.

"Dean…"

"Ça va, Cas," encore une fois.

Il pose l'ours en peluche entre eux, ferme brièvement les yeux. Fait un geste vers les photos que Castiel a dans les mains. "Je peux les avoir?" sans vraiment le regarder. "S'il te plaît."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit-"

"Cas. Donne-les-moi."

A contre-cœur, Castiel obtempère. Dean les prend, les plie en deux, puis les glisse dans son portefeuille. Il prend une inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et se tourne vers Castiel. "Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle, et je ne veux pas… cette maison, je ne veux plus jamais y revenir," le ton calme. "Si jamais je te dis un jour le contraire, si j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes simplement parce que je vais mieux, tu dois m'empêcher de le faire, quitte à me frapper, et… oui, tiens, c'est une bonne idée. Frappe-moi si jamais c'est nécessaire. Tu promets?"

"Je ne vais jamais te frapper, Dean, je ne-"

"Peut-être que tu devrais," en le coupant. "Visiblement, c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de comprendre. Promets-le, s'il te plaît."

"Dean, je-" au bord des larmes. "On peut en parler?"

"Non, Castiel, j'ai dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas," sensiblement moins calme.

Il serre le poing, et Castiel finit par céder. "D'accord," dit-il. "D'accord, je promets, je… oui. Oui."

"D'accord," en inspirant pour se calmer. "D'accord. Tout va bien."

"Dean?" intervient Gabriel. "Je crois que tu ne devrais pas conduire, et… peut-être que je pourrais prendre le volant."

"Non."

"Dean-"

"Non," obstiné. "Non."

Dean se penche, et attrape la carte routière dans le vide-poche. Il ignore la tension presque palpable autour de lui, les regards qu'échangent Castiel et Gabriel, et se concentre sur la direction à prendre. "D'accord," pour la énième fois, en tendant la carte à Castiel. "Là, c'est l'autoroute, et… dis-moi juste quand je dois tourner."

"Dean," en attrapant quand même sa main. "Tu es blessé."

"Je ne suis pas blessé."

"Ça t'aide, le déni?" demande Gabriel.

"Ce qui m'aiderait," en lui adressant un regard plus que glacial, dans le rétroviseur. "C'est que tu la fermes."

"Je croyais que tu voulais que je dise la vérité?" sans relever son ton. "C'est-"

"C'est un peu tard, maintenant, tu ne trouves pas?" l'interrompt Dean.

Ils se regardent un moment, dans le reflet du rétroviseur, et Dean finit par soupirer en secouant la tête. "Laisse tomber," reprend-il. "Ça n'a plus aucune foutue importance," en reprenant sa main, brisant l'étreinte de Castiel. "Ça n'a pas d'importance, et je veux seulement rentrer."

Gabriel ouvre la bouche, mais Castiel le devance :

"On rentre," dit-il, tout en faisant de son mieux pour rester calme, ou tout du moins… avoir l'air de l'être.

.

Dean ne décroche pas un mot de tout le trajet. Il garde les yeux rivés sur la route, n'arrive pas vraiment à se détendre, et se contente de hocher la tête quand Castiel lui donne des indications. Sa voix est douce, très posée, mais il serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. C'est la seule chose que Castiel se répète, bien trop conscient du fait qu'une seule photo vient de briser tout ce qu'ils ont mis tellement de temps à reconstruire.

Le silence est pesant, mais Dean semble ne même pas y prêter attention, perdu dans ses pensées, concentré sur la route et sur la nuit qui finit par tomber, sur tout sauf la douleur. Sur tout sauf Castiel, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Dean fronce les sourcils, puis remue les doigts de sa main droite en serrant les dents. Il ne dit pourtant rien, et Castiel prend une inspiration avant de parler. "Est-ce que… Dean, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste passer à l'hôpital pour que-"

"Hors de question."

"S'il te plaît," simplement. "On est presque à côté de l'hôpital, et tes mains sont vraiment très abîmées. Ça risque de s'infecter si tu ne montres pas ça à un médecin… s'il te plaît."

"Ça ne fait pas mal," en secouant la tête.

"Si, ça fait mal," insiste Castiel. "Et ça m'inquiète, et-"

"Très bien," avec un soupir résigné. "On va passer à l'hôpital, si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Peu importe, Cas. Peu importe."

Peu importe. Dean n'ajoute rien.

Il se gare sur le parking, et sort de la voiture sans un mot pour se diriger vers les portes du hall. Castiel lui emboîte le pas, tout aussi silencieux que lui, alors que Gabriel reste en retrait. Tellement en retrait qu'il préfère prendre les escaliers.

"Attends," fait Dean, bloquant la porte de l'ascenseur. "Ne préviens pas Charlie."

Gabriel hausse un sourcil, à la fois incrédule et dédaigneux. "Tu te fous de moi, Dean?"

"Pas du tout."

"Tu crois sincèrement que je vais écouter ce que tu dis?" demande Gabriel. "Je ne sais pas si je dois rire, parce que tu n'es très clairement pas en état de prendre une décision sensée. Et ça, ce n'est même pas encore mon avis de psy. Tu veux mon avis de psy?"

"Non," sans détourner les yeux.

"C'est ce que je me disais," haussant les épaules. "Une chance que Charlie passe la moitié de sa vie dans cet hôpital, hein?"

.

Dans l'ascenseur, Dean s'appuie contre la paroi et ferme les yeux.

"Dean?"

"Ça va, Cas," simplement.

"Arrête," la voix légèrement moins douce. "Je ne… arrête de me dire que ça va, parce que je… ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as besoin de dire."

"Oh," à la limite du sarcasme. "Parce que tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin, toi?"

Dean n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il vient de blesser Castiel. Encore. Il ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser, mais se ravise et ne dit finalement rien. Attend patiemment que les portes se rouvrent pour sortir, tombant presque nez-à-nez avec Jason.

"Dean?" en fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

"Vous n'avez pas autre chose que mon prénom à la bouche, tous?" en le contournant. "Je sais encore comment je m'appelle."

Il passe devant l'infirmier, qui se tourne vers Castiel. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Qui est le médecin de garde, cette nuit?"

"Richmond," répond Jason. "Qu'est-ce qu'on doit soigner?"

Castiel éclate d'un rire nerveux, se passe la main dans les cheveux en secouant la tête. "Si je pouvais te le dire," fait-il. "Il a… Dean a cassé des vitres à mains nues, et… je ne sais pas… tu vois? Les blessures physiques."

"D'accord. Je vais biper Richmond," en acquiesçant. "Tu restes avec lui?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que Dean veuille que je reste, et-"

"Insiste," en le coupant. "Tu sais mieux que moi comment il est. Insiste."

"Mmh," avec un vague hochement de tête.

Sans grande conviction, il rejoint Dean, assis sur une chaise contre le mur, près du bureau des infirmiers. Il ne tressaille pas quand Castiel s'approche, et celui-ci décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il glisse sur les genoux pour le regarder d'en bas, et attrape ses poignets, plus fort qu'il le devrait, un peu trop fort, mais refuse de lâcher prise, alors que Dean essaie de se dégager. "Cas, je ne-"

"Non," en cherchant son regard, qui pourtant essaie à tout prix de le fuir. "Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, on ne va pas en parler, mais ne me repousse pas. C'est moi."

"C'est toi?" répète Dean. "C'est toi, Castiel? Et quelle importance, dis-moi? Quelle importance?"

"Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire," en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser l'atteindre. "Si tu as besoin de me faire mal, Dean, vas-y. C'est toujours mieux que ton silence, parce que ça prouve que ça compte pour toi, et tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire. Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est juste une maison, juste une photo. C'est ce que tu vas me dire, n'est-ce pas? C'est à chaque fois ce que tu dis, mais je sais."

Alors que Castiel s'attend à devoir faire face à de la colère, Dean se tait. Il ne fait rien d'autre que garder le silence, et c'est déstabilisant.

"Dean?" après un moment.

"C'est juste une maison, juste une photo," en reprenant ses mots.

Son visage se ferme totalement, et il détourne les yeux. Castiel se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

"Dean?" fait Richmond, à sa droite.

Dean force Castiel à lâcher ses poignets, puis montre ses mains au médecin, sans même le regarder. "Vous pouvez soigner ça?" demande-t-il.

"Bien sûr."

"Génial," en se levant.

Castiel reste par terre une seconde, avant de finalement l'imiter. "Je reste avec toi," sur un ton qui n'appelle aucune forme de protestation.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux," vaguement, en suivant Richmond dans une salle de soins.

Il se hisse sur la table d'examen, pose ses mains à plat sur la tablette que le médecin place devant lui. "Comment est-ce qu-" commence celui-ci.

"Vous n'êtes pas psy, que je sache," coupe Dean. "Je suis _blessé_ , d'après Castiel, alors vous n'avez qu'à faire ce qu'un médecin est censé faire. Sans parler."

"Dean…" souffle Castiel, assis sur un tabouret près de lui.

Richmond, de l'autre côté de la tablette, fronce les sourcils, croise le regard de Dean et ne le lâche pas, suffisamment longtemps pour y voir les émotions qu'il refoule de toutes ses forces. Le médecin prend une inspiration, puis hoche la tête, baissant les yeux vers ses mains. "Je peux?" doucement, et Dean acquiesce. "Tu arrives à bouger les doigts?"

"Oui," en joignant le geste à la parole.

"Je pense que rien n'est cassé," en prenant sa main droite, la plus endommagée. "Les hématomes… est-ce que tu as tapé dans un mur?"

"Entre autres," distraitement.

"D'accord," sans poser d'autres questions. "Je vais enlever les éclats de verre."

Dean hausse les épaules, ne bouge pas, et Richmond se lève pour prendre du matériel médical dans un tiroir. Il se rassoit, soigne les mains de Dean d'abord en silence, puis reprend, le ton le plus neutre possible :

"Tu n'étais pas censé revenir ici dans cet état," dit-il, se heurtant à un mur de silence. "Dean?"

Nouveau silence, et Dean ne réagit pas.

Richmond jette un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui, lui, fixe le profil de Dean, et tout ce qu'il n'arrive plus à voir sur son visage.

"Dans quel état je suis, d'après vous?" demande finalement Dean.

"D'après toi?"

"Mmh," sans le regarder. "C'est vrai que mes mains font un peu mal."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et je crois que tu le sais," en appliquant un premier pansement. "Tes mains vont guérir. Et toi?"

Dean ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, et n'a pas plus de réaction quand Charlie passe le seuil. Elle penche la tête, ne dit rien, se contente d'analyser, puis finit par abandonner l'idée d'obtenir l'attention de Dean. Elle se tourne vers Castiel. "Gabriel m'a parlé de-"

"Ça compte vraiment?" s'impatiente Dean. "Je veux juste rentrer."

"Je pense que tu devrais rester ici cette nuit," répond Charlie.

"Hors de question."

"Hors de question?" en captant enfin son regard. "Dean, je-"

"Non," en la coupant. "Je veux rentrer."

Il ramène ses bras contre lui. "Je veux rentrer."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer dans cet état, Dean," alors que celui-ci secoue obstinément la tête. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins avancer notre rendez-vous de cette semaine? Est-ce que tu-"

"Non," encore une fois. "Je ne veux pas avancer ce rendez-vous, je veux l'annuler."

Castiel se redresse. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Dean, non… s'il te plaît, tu ne-"

"Je peux, et c'est ce que je fais," rétorque Dean, tourné vers Charlie. "Tu n'es plus ma psy, je ne veux plus passer des heures à te raconter ma vie. Je n'ai rien à te dire, et je veux rentrer à la maison. Je vais bien. Je vais très bien," en descendant du brancard.

Sans hésiter, Charlie s'interpose entre lui et la porte. "Tu ne vas pas partir," dit-elle. "Ton jugement est faussé, et-"

"Laisse-moi passer."

"Je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer, et tu vas rester ici que tu le veuilles ou non," immobile. "Ne m'oblige pas à te faire ça, Dean. S'il te plaît. Je voudrais que tu choisisses de rester, mais si tu m'y obliges, je vais te forcer à le faire."

"Ah oui, et sous quel prétexte?" haussant un sourcil. "Je suis totalement sobre, et-"

"Pour l'instant," fait remarquer Charlie.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que c'est censé vouloir dire," simplement.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de me droguer," réplique Dean.

"Ravie de te l'entendre dire, mais je ne te fais pas confiance," en secouant la tête. "Je sais… on sait tous ici ce qui va arriver si je te laisse rentrer. Tu n'es pas capable de prendre une vraie décision maintenant, et-"

"Je suis très capable de prendre une vraie décision maintenant, alors je te demande de me laisser passer."

"Dean," un ton plus haut. "Moi, je te demande de m'aider à t'aider."

"Je n'ai pas-"

"Tu as besoin de plus qu'une seule nuit ici, et je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer, parce que peut-être que pour l'instant, tu penses que tu n'as pas l'intention de te droguer, mais moi, je sais que tu vas finir par le faire. Quand tu n'arriveras plus à gérer tout ce que tu refoules, et… je ne suis même pas sûre que tu y arrives, en ce moment. Ne me force pas à-"

Dean croise les bras sur son torse. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ça, Charlie," dit-il. "Tu n'as pas intérêt. Essaie de me garder ici de force, et ensuite, tu demanderas au docteur Singer pourquoi il ne l'a jamais fait. Ou peut-être que tu comprendras toute seule, puisque tu as vraiment l'air d'être très intelligente."

"C'est pour te protéger, Dean, et-"

"Je sais me protéger tout seul."

Ils se toisent un certain temps, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Castiel se racle la gorge. "Est-ce que je peux te parler, Charlie?" en se levant. "Juste une minute, dans le couloir?"

"Oui," sans lâcher Dean des yeux.

Castiel se mord l'intérieur de la joue, s'approche très doucement pour prendre la main de Dean, qui le laisse faire. Il semble même s'adoucir lorsque Castiel caresse l'intérieur de sa paume. "Je vais revenir, et je… je voudrais seulement que tu attendes un moment," alors que Dean se tourne pour le regarder. "Je sais que tu veux rentrer, et… attends un moment, d'accord? S'il te plaît."

"D'accord," en hochant la tête.

Visiblement énervée, Charlie suit Castiel dans le couloir, assez loin pour ne plus être à portée de voix.

"Je ne peux pas le laisser rentrer, Castiel. Je ne peux pas."

"Tu es en train de le braquer, et moi… moi aussi, je te demande de-"

"Tu veux que je cède et que je laisse Dean décider?" sincèrement surprise. "Tu veux prendre le risque qu'il replonge?"

"Oui," répond calmement Castiel. "Oui, c'est ce que je veux."

Charlie fronce les sourcils. "Oh, alors Dean n'est pas le seul à avoir pété les plombs," fait-elle, après une seconde. "Non mais… tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes?"

"Excuse-moi, Charlie, mais je connais Dean mieux que vous tous réunis," en s'appuyant contre le mur, à sa droite, l'air à la fois fatigué et déterminé. "Et je sais que même si… même si tu as raison, même si Dean n'est pas en état de prendre une décision, ni… en état… je sais que si tu l'obliges à rester ici, il va seulement se braquer, et je ne pourrai plus l'atteindre. S'il te plaît. Aie confiance en moi pour le protéger. Je vais prendre soin de lui."

"Et s'il replonge? S'il craque et s'il se drogue, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Je vais prendre soin de lui," répète Castiel. "S'il te plaît."

"C'est une très mauvaise idée," en se passant les mains sur le visage. "C'est _vraiment_ une très mauvaise idée."

"Je sais, mais je ne veux pas le perdre," en réprimant les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. "Si tu l'obliges à rester, si tu vas contre ce qu'il veut maintenant, on va le perdre. Charlie."

Celle-ci ferme les yeux, comme pour réfléchir, puis soupire, presque de frustration. "C'est juste… frustrant. C'est extrêmement frustrant," finit-elle par reprendre. "C'est frustrant, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être revenue des mois en arrière, j'ai… l'impression de parler au Dean du tout début, quand il ne voulait pas de moi, quand il se fermait pour ne rien montrer. Et c'est pire que parler à un mur."

"Je sais," avec un bref regard vers le plafond, pour reprendre son calme. "Est-ce que… tu culpabilises? De l'avoir laissé retourner à Lawrence?"

"Oui. Je culpabilise."

"Je ne suis pas le seul, alors… à m'en vouloir. Je m'en veux, je… c'est à peine s'il me regarde," dans un souffle. "Il n'était pas à l'aise, là-bas, mais c'était gérable, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette photo… Dean aurait seulement été un peu bancal pendant quelques jours, et puis il aurait repris le dessus. Est-ce qu'il va reprendre le dessus, maintenant? Est-ce qu-"

Sa voix craque un peu, et il s'arrête. Un instant, avant de reprendre :

"Quelque chose… je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Je l'ai déjà vu souffrir, et être… démoli, en colère, même… plus que ça, mais pas de cette manière. Pas comme ça," plus bas. "On dirait que quelque chose en lui est cassé. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la maison, mais il a lâché ma main, et je-" prenant une vague inspiration. "Dean a lâché ma main."

"Cassie?" derrière lui.

Gabriel s'approche, adressant un regard à Charlie. "Laissez-moi deviner," en soupirant à son tour. "Dean la sale tête de mule est de retour. C'est ça?" récoltant de simples hochements de tête. "D'accord, et… Charlie? Qu'est-ce que tu penses être le mieux?"

"Je veux que Dean reste ici, mais ton frère n'est pas d'accord," simplement.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Gabriel se tourne vers le frère en question. "Tu ne veux pas que-"

"Je ne veux pas que Dean se sente trahi," l'interrompt Castiel. "Je lui ai toujours dit que je ne l'obligerai jamais à rien, qu'il aurait toujours le choix, et il ne me fera plus confiance si je vous laisse le forcer. Je ne suis pas censé être la personne qui le retient contre sa volonté, et… je sais qu'aller dans son sens n'est pas forcément ce qui va l'aider maintenant, mais c'est-"

"Tu te rends compte du risque que tu es prêt à prendre, Cassie?"

"Oui, je me rends compte du risque que je prends," acquiesçant. "Je me rends surtout compte que la première personne qui a réussi à l'approcher, c'est moi, et la personne qu'il aime, c'est moi."

Il y a un court moment de silence, Gabriel échange un autre regard avec Charlie, puis souffle en agrippant ses cheveux. "J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Castiel, j'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais."

"Je n'annule aucun rendez-vous," ajoute Charlie. "Je suis toujours la psy de Dean, et tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème. Peu importe l'heure qu'il est, tu m'appelles. On est d'accord?"

"D'accord. D'accord."

.

Dean s'adosse au mur derrière lui, silencieux, évitant le regard du docteur Richmond. Celui-ci reste assis mais se tourne vers lui. "Tu peux me laisser terminer de soigner tes mains?" demande-t-il simplement.

"Mes mains sont-"

"Dean," en insistant. "Laisse-moi juste terminer les pansements. S'il te plaît."

A contre cœur, Dean finit par retourner s'asseoir sur la table d'examen, les mains devant lui. Richmond se tait. Il se contente de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil, à la fois pour essayer d'établir un contact, à la fois pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. "Dean, est-ce qu-"

"Juste terminer les pansements," réplique Dean, sèchement.

"Tu sais… tu réagis comme tu réagissais avant," en appliquant délicatement un pansement sur les plaies de sa main gauche.

"Peut-être que je suis comme ça."

"Tu crois à ce que tu dis?"

"Vous croyez que ça compte pour moi, d'y croire ou non?" sur le même ton.

"Oh, je crois que tu es vraiment plus que blessé, en ce moment, et la manière dont tu réagis, la manière dont tu rejettes l'aide qu'on voudrait t'apporter, c'est-"

Dean a un rire. Un rire vraiment froid. "Ça n'a pas d'importance," affirme-t-il. "Pas d'importance."

"D'accord," en relâchant ses mains. "On s'en fiche, et ça n'a pas d'importance. Est-ce que tu vas te droguer, Dean?"

"Non," avant de lever enfin les yeux vers lui. "Non."

"Et si Charlie a raison? Et si tu finis par le faire?"

"Charlie a tort," répond Dean. "Je ne vais pas le faire."

"Mmh," en penchant un peu la tête. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester un peu ici? Tu pourrais faire une pause, et-"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une pause."

Richmond pousse un soupir, mais n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, parce que Castiel, près de la porte, se racle la gorge. "Dean?" fait-il. "On rentre à la maison."

"D'accord," simplement, avant de descendre du brancard.

Il adresse un regard à Richmond, qui le lui rend. "Prend soin de toi-même, tu veux bien?"

"Mmh," avec un vague geste de la main. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," en s'approchant de Castiel pour prendre la main qu'il lui tend.

Dean prend la main de Castiel, mais la lâche une fois dans le couloir, pour se contenter de marcher à côté de lui. Ils ont presque atteint l'ascenseur quand Charlie les arrête. "Dean, s'il te plaît," alors que celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, et fait volte-face, silencieux pour la laisser parler. "On a toujours un rendez-vous cette semaine, et tu as toujours mon numéro de téléphone. Je suis ta psy."

"Tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais ni venir ni t'appeler, alors pourquoi tu-"

"Tu vas le faire, à un moment ou à un autre."

"L'espoir fait vivre," réplique Dean. "C'est ça?"

"Oui," en acquiesçant. "C'est ça."

"Tu as plutôt intérêt à être patiente, dans ce cas."

.

Dean laisse Castiel conduire sur le chemin du retour, bien qu'un peu réticent à lui donner les clés de l'Impala. Il reste silencieux tout le temps que dure le trajet. Castiel non plus, ne dit rien, concentré sur la route, même s'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de surveiller Dean du coin de l'œil.

Il se gare en bas de l'immeuble, et alors qu'il s'attend à ce que Dean descende sans un mot, celui-ci se tourne très lentement vers lui. Sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. "Pour ce que je t'ai dit, toute à l'heure," d'une voix qui murmure presque. "Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas… ce que je voulais dire. Je ne veux pas te faire mal."

"Je sais," répond Castiel.

"J'ai juste… je-" cherchant ses mots sans les trouver. "Tout ça… ce n'est pas ta faute, Cas, hein? Ne crois pas que c'est ta faute."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, _tout ça_?"

"Rien," en secouant la tête. "Je voudrais juste que tu ne culpabilises pas."

"Dean, je-" en tendant la main, comme pour le toucher.

Dean a un mouvement de recul, un peu involontaire, même s'il ne fait rien pour le réprimer. "Non, s'il te plaît… je n'ai pas envie," dit-il, évitant son regard pour ne pas voir à quel point Castiel est blessé. "Ça va passer, ça ira mieux, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie."

"Tu crois vraiment que ça ira mieux, Dean?" en laissant retomber son bras.

"Ça ira," avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir, l'ours en peluche de Sam avec lui.

Castiel reste un moment dans la voiture. Il pose ses coudes sur le volant devant lui et prend sa tête entre ses mains, respirant tout doucement. Tout doucement, parce qu'il a l'impression de sentir son cœur trembler, et parce que si, il s'en veut. Si, Castiel pense que c'est sa faute. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, puis sort à son tour, en se répétant que "ça ira."

 _Ça ira_.

Dean évite Castiel toute la soirée, prend une douche, fait des cartons, tout sauf le regarder ou lui parler. Il se tait, puis se contente de secouer la tête quand Castiel lui demande s'il veut manger quelque chose, s'il est fatigué.

Il se tait, et Castiel finit par ne plus trouver aucun moyen de l'approcher, parce que Dean a l'air plus fermé que jamais. Inaccessible. Tellement inaccessible que Castiel s'allonge dans le lit en priant pour s'endormir avant que Dean le rejoigne, pour ne pas avoir à subir son silence et la distance qu'il met entre eux.


	53. Ne plus exister

**(il est vraiment tôt pour publier, mais je voulais le faire maintenant quand même)**

 **Je sais… j'avais promis de ne plus faire souffrir, mais je crois bien que j'ai menti. Ce chapitre est vraiment triste, et moi-même j'ai autant envie de serrer Dean dans mes bras que de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille**

 **Castiel a beaucoup de mal, même s'il reste lui-même. Il aura encore du mal dans le chapitre d'après. Ils, au pluriel, d'ailleurs. Mais après, ça va s'arranger, promis**

 **Donc j'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire**

 **Merci encore beaucoup, pour tout**

 **Bisous**

.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Castiel se réveille en sursaut. Il ouvre les yeux, tourné presque instinctivement vers Dean, qui le regarde aussi, allongé sur le côté.

"Dean?" un peu rauque.

"Oui."

Castiel pousse un petit soupir, la respiration saccadée alors qu'il peine à reprendre son souffle. "J'ai-" en se raclant la gorge. "J'ai rêvé que tu étais parti."

"Je ne suis pas parti," répond simplement Dean, avant de se redresser pour allumer la lampe de chevet. "Est-ce que tu veux un verre d'eau?"

"Je ne sais pas, je… je-"

"Reste ici," en se levant. "Je vais t'en chercher un."

Dean disparait hors de la chambre, puis ne revient qu'une minute plus tard, un verre à la main. Il le tend à Castiel, et celui-ci le prend sans rien dire, le remerciant d'un signe de tête avant de boire d'une traite. Il pose le verre sur la table de nuit. "Dean?" alors que celui-ci se rassoit, adossé à la tête de lit.

"Oui," encore une fois.

"Tu ne dormais pas?"

"Non. Je n'y arrive pas."

"Tu n'y arrives pas, ou alors tu ne veux pas?" en penchant la tête. "Est-ce que tu as peur?"

"Si je dors, je vais rêver," en remontant la couverture sur lui, jusque vers le milieu de son ventre. "Mais tu peux te rendormir, toi. Je ne suis pas parti."

Il se rallonge, passe un bras sous son oreiller pour se tourner sur le côté, et Castiel finit par en faire de même. Sur le côté, les yeux dans les siens, sans essayer de se rapprocher, parce qu'il a le sentiment que Dean le repousserait. Et Castiel n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Dean éteint la lampe, mais continue de le regarder. Il devine les contours de son visage dans la faible lumière du lampadaire de la rue. "Tu sais, j'ai… on a pas pensé à vérifier s'il y avait un lampadaire, pour qu'il ne fasse pas tout noir dans le nouvel appartement. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de lampadaire, et-"

"On pourra mettre une veilleuse," coupe doucement Castiel. "S'il n'y a pas de lampadaire et s'il fait noir."

"D'accord," d'une toute petite voix.

Ils se taisent, et après ce qui semble être une éternité, Dean tâtonne sur le matelas pour trouver la main de Castiel, qui s'accroche spontanément à lui. Il s'accroche à lui en faire mal, par peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le toucher, ou simplement parce que Castiel est terrorisé à l'idée que Dean ne soit plus ce qu'il est. Castiel est terrorisé.

"Dean, j'ai… je-" incapable d'aligner les mots.

Dean n'hésite qu'une seconde, avant de se décaler pour prendre Castiel contre lui, la main qui ne serre pas la sienne dans ses cheveux. "Ça va, Cas," murmure-t-il. "Ça va aller. Ça va aller."

D'abord immobile, Castiel laisse les larmes glisser sur ses joues, en silence, mais Dean les sent contre sa peau. "Ça va aller," quand Castiel éclate en sanglots. "Ça va aller, et rien n'est ta faute. Rien n'est ta faute, Cas, tu comprends? Ça va aller."

.

Dean ne pleure pas. Ni cette nuit-là ni les suivantes. Il ne pleure jamais, ne rit pas et ne sourit plus, n'accepte la proximité de Castiel que la nuit, sans parler, sans rien voir dans le noir. Il s'enferme dans un silence ponctué de "oui," de "non," et d'innombrables "je vais bien." Refuse d'adresser la parole à Charlie, filtre ses appels, et évite le regard de Castiel. Il travaille, rentre, travaille, rentre. Et puis recommence. Pour fuir, pour éviter de ressentir et parce que plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout n'est plus que "ça m'est égal, Cas, on peut faire ce que tu veux."

Et Dean se noie dans tout ce qu'il ne dit pas.

Ils déménagent, et ça ne ressemble pas à ce que Castiel voulait. Castiel qui s'accroche à Dean de toutes ses forces, le cherche mais ne le trouve que la nuit. Pendant ces quelques heures où Dean semble lâcher prise, le laisse être proche de lui, et pleurer dans ses bras, parce que Castiel pleure beaucoup. Il pleure souvent, mais reste toujours la même personne, le même pilier.

.

"Castiel?" fait Jody, pour le ramener sur terre.

"Oui?" en remuant sur sa chaise, avant de se lever pour la suivre dans son bureau. "Bonjour."

"Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être un bon jour pour toi," cherchant son regard.

Castiel prend une inspiration, sa voix qui tremble déjà alors qu'il n'a même pas encore ouvert la bouche. "Je-" en se raclant la gorge. "Je sais que c'est de moi que je suis censé parler, mais… Dean. Dean. Je veux parler de Dean, ou… en fait, je voudrais lui parler, à lui, mais il ne me laisse pas faire. Il m'évite."

"Pour quelle raison?"

"Parce qu'il va très mal," haussant les épaules.

"C'est lui qui te l'a dit?" demande simplement Jody.

"Oh, non," avec un rire nerveux. "D'après lui… d'après Dean, tout va bien. C'est ce qu'il dit. Il le répète tellement que les mots n'ont même plus de sens, et je… moi non plus, je ne vais pas bien. Et je crois même qu'on peut dire qu'heureusement, je ne suis pas alcoolique. Si j'étais alcoolique, je pourrais noyer tout ça dans l'alcool et oublier que la personne que j'aime n'est même plus… la personne que j'aime. J'ai l'impression que Dean n'existe plus. Tout ce qu'il fait est mécanique, comme si… je ne sais pas. Comme s'il n'avait plus envie d'exister, vous voyez?"

Jody acquiesce, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Et toi?"

"Moi, j'ai peur," répond Castiel, spontanément, parce qu'il n'a plus la force de refouler ce qu'il ressent. "J'ai peur… tout le temps. Parce que Dean, lui, il est alcoolique, et son patron aussi. Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier, parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi Dean avait l'air d'un mort-vivant, selon ses dires, et il a promis de faire attention, de le surveiller et de ne pas laisser d'alcool à portée de mains, mais… j'ai peur quand même."

"Tu ne crois pas que si Dean décidait de boire, il trouverait le moyen de le faire de toute façon?"

"Sans doute," en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. "Je suis fatigué," l'air distrait. "Oui, c'est vraiment ça, je suis… fatigué. Et je ne crois pas être assez fort pour me battre comme ça encore longtemps. Je suis fatigué."

Il lève les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui perlent sur ses cils, et finissent par couler sur ses joues. "Je passe la moitié du temps à pleurer," reprend-il. "Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas pleuré depuis qu'on est rentrés de Lawrence, et je me dis… si seulement j'avais fait plus attention à lui, si seulement j'avais-"

"Castiel," l'interrompt Jody. "Je ne crois pas que tu puisses culpabiliser pour ça."

"Si je ne peux pas culpabiliser pour ça, alors pourquoi est-ce que je culpabilise pour ça?"

"C'est à toi de répondre à cette question," la voix plus douce. "De quoi crois-tu être responsable, exactement?"

"J'aurais dû l'empêcher de retourner à Lawrence, au lieu de l'encourager, et j'aurais dû… l'empêcher d'entrer dans la maison," en secouant la tête. "C'est ma faute. Dean n'est plus vraiment là, et c'est ma faute, et… je voudrais qu'il réagisse, qu'il arrête d'être aussi… impassible. Je voudrais même être en colère, mais je n'y arrive pas, parce que je sais qu'il est en train de souffrir, qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer ce qu'il ressent, et ça le ronge. Et c'est ma faute, c'est-"

"Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de faire ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire, et tu ne peux pas… te sentir responsable chaque fois que quelque chose tourne mal," les yeux dans les siens. "Et tu ne peux pas non plus sauver quelqu'un qui ne-"

Castiel se redresse brusquement. "Mais c'est Dean," comme si ça valait toutes les réponses du monde. "C'est Dean. Je l'aime, et je… je l'aime."

"Est-ce que ça suffit?"

"C'est censé suffire," un ton plus bas. "C'est Dean, et il me manque. Je sais que ça a l'air insensé, que ça me fait mal, mais ce n'est pas lui… il n'est pas comme ça, et je voudrais juste… je voudrais un signe, quelque chose qui me prouve que j'ai raison de croire qu'on peut encore réparer."

"C'est Dean lui-même que tu veux réparer," dans ce qui ressemble à une simple constatation. "Tu veux réparer ce que son père lui a fait."

"Je veux qu'il puisse s'en libérer," souffle Castiel. "Je veux que son père soit… vraiment mort. Je veux Dean. Je veux Dean, mais maintenant, tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des nuits avec lui et des silences. On a déménagé, et il m'a laissé décider de tout. Je veux dire… rien ne comptait, c'était seulement… _comme tu veux, Cas. Oui. Si tu veux. D'accord, d'accord, d'accord,_ " en tapotant sa cuisse du bout des doigts. "Dean n'est pas comme ça. Il est têtu, il ne fait que ce qu'il veut, et il a… un rire, vous savez, le genre de rire qui donne envie de rire. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendu rire depuis une éternité."

"Peut-être que ce qui s'est passé à Lawrence devait arriver, et-"

"Non," en la coupant. "Dean n'est pas censé souffrir comme ça, et moi non plus. Les choses allaient mieux, et entre nous… c'était bien, c'était ce que je voulais. C'était évident. Et je… ce n'est pas juste. Comment quelqu'un qui est mort depuis dix ans peut encore détruire à ce point?"

Il serre le poing, et Jody a un petit soupir. "Tu dis que tu n'arrives pas à te mettre en colère," commence-t-elle. "Mais tu l'es. Pas contre Dean."

"Je ne peux pas être en colère contre Dean pour ça," en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas sa faute."

"Alors… si tu réussis à te dire que Dean n'est pour rien dans ce son père lui a fait, pourquoi tu ne peux pas aussi te dire que-"

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça," simplement. "Si je pouvais me dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne serais pas assis là. Si je pouvais me dire que j'ai le droit de faire des erreurs, je n'aurais pas…" en posant une main sur son cœur. "Je n'aurais pas constamment l'impression de mal faire, et je pourrais ressentir autre chose que de la culpabilité."

Jody se tait une seconde, puis reprend :

"Et Gabriel?" doucement.

"Quoi, Gabriel?" surpris.

"Est-ce qu'il ressent cette culpabilité, à ton avis?"

"Je ne crois pas," répond Castiel. "Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir, parce que je… il n'a rien fait de mal. Gabe n'a pas à s'en vouloir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal, Castiel?" insistant un peu.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui. Non," secouant une nouvelle fois la tête.

"D'accord," après un moment. "Est-ce que… je peux te demander de demander à Gabriel de venir avec toi, la prochaine fois? Seulement la prochaine fois."

Castiel a un petit rire, presque sincèrement amusé. "Il n'acceptera jamais."

"Même pour t'aider?"

"Mmh," fait Castiel, réfléchissant. "Je peux essayer de lui demander."

"D'accord," avec un léger sourire. "Et pour Dean… peut-être que tu pourrais aussi essayer de lui parler."

"Je ne fais que ça, essayer de lui parler."

"Tu essaies de le faire parler, mais… est-ce que tu as pensé que tu pourrais peut-être lui parler de toi?" demande Jody. "Au lieu d'essayer de savoir comment il se sent, dis-lui comment tu te sens, toi."

"Je crois qu'il le sait," fronçant les sourcils.

"Le savoir et l'entendre, c'est très différent, tu sais?"

.

Le soir même, Castiel trouve Dean dans le salon, assis dans le renfoncement de la plus grande fenêtre, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, un bras sur ses genoux et sa tête posée dessus, tournée vers le dehors. Il ne réagit pas en entendant la porte d'entrée, ne se retourne pas. Castiel passe par la buanderie, puis s'approche, le plus doucement du monde. "J'ai… je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai passé l'ours en peluche à la machine à laver," dit-il. "J'ai même mis un peu d'huile essentielle de lavande derrière ses oreilles. Ça pourrait peut-être t'aider à dormir, et te faire du bien."

Dean se redresse, lève les yeux vers lui. "C'est-" les mots coincés dans sa gorge. "C'est gentil. Cas. Merci."

"Est-ce que tu veux bien que je m'assois à côté de toi?" en désignant l'espace restant, dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre.

Cet espace, c'est l'espace de Dean. La fenêtre est grande, le renfoncement assez profond pour s'y asseoir, et le bois est doublé d'un très fin matelas. C'est l'espace de Dean.

"Si tu veux," répond celui-ci.

Castiel s'assoit, lui tend l'ours en peluche. Dean le prend, il inspire la lavande, et ça lui donne vraiment envie de pleurer. Ça lui donne envie de laisser tomber ses barrières, puis de hurler à quel point tout ça le brise. Oui, Dean a vraiment envie de hurler, mais se contente de regarder Castiel, son profil, la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il devine la douleur dans ses yeux, reflet de la sienne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Dean? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?"

"Peut-être que-" sans croire qu'il s'apprête à dire ce qu'il va dire. "Peut-être qu'on devrait se séparer."

Trop brusquement, Castiel se tourne vers lui. "C'est… ce que tu veux?" demande-t-il, la voix comme écrasée.

"Je ne pense qu'à ce que toi, tu pourrais vouloir," après une seconde. "A ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Je ne-"

"Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Dean," en le coupant.

"Je suis là," le ton un peu cassé.

"J'ai besoin que tu redeviennes la personne que j'aime."

"Cas, j'ai… je suis là, devant toi, et je-"

Il s'interrompt tout seul, et Castiel secoue la tête, visiblement au bord des larmes. "Tu n'es pas devant moi," murmure-t-il. "Tu n'es pas… tu es beaucoup plus loin que ça, et je ne sais pas où tu t'es perdu. Quelque part où je ne peux plus t'atteindre, et je ne… je ne peux rien faire à part attendre que tu reviennes vers moi," en attrapant sa main. "Je voudrais que tu redeviennes la personne que j'aime," encore une fois.

"J'ai… je ne sais plus comment faire," simplement. "Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça, Castiel. Je suis désolé."

"Tu es désolé?" répète Castiel. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Dean, je ne… je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé, je- "

"Je vais travailler, je rentre et je sors de la maison, j'ai… je suis sobre et-"

"A quoi bon être sobre si tu as l'air mort?"

Dean ouvre la bouche, sans rien trouver à dire, et Castiel devine plus qu'il ne voit. Il devine les barrières qui s'effritent, sans s'écrouler, mais Dean n'est pas mort.

"Tu sais," reprend Castiel, ne cherchant plus son regard quand Dean se détourne. "Violette m'a appelé. Ce matin, elle m'a appelé, et je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi. Vous aviez un rendez-vous téléphonique, et-"

"Peu importe," coupe Dean. "Violette va s'en sortir sans moi. Et toi aussi, tu t'en sortirais mieux sans moi, tu sais?"

"Non, je ne sais pas," sa main toujours dans la sienne. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je… je ne veux pas ça. Je t'aime, et c'est toi que je veux. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Dean?"

"Bien sûr," sans hésiter, même s'il garde les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur. "Je t'aime encore. Personne ne peut m'enlever ça, ou détruire ce que je ressens pour toi."

"Vraiment? Tu es sûr de ça?"

"Tu as des doutes là-dessus?" en lui jetant un regard.

"Il n'y a pas… je ne sais plus de quoi je peux être sûr, en ce moment," admet Castiel, en avalant très difficilement sa salive. "Dean, je… je voudrais revenir en arrière, et pouvoir te protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, et je… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'atteindre. Je ne sais plus comment te comprendre. Je peux gérer si tu es en colère, si tu veux tout casser ou si tu veux pleurer, mais ça, ça, ton silence… je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas."

"Je ne suis pas en colère," en secouant la tête. "Je ne suis pas en colère, je n'ai pas besoin de tout casser ou de pleurer. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je vais-"

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien, Dean, non. Arrête. Tu mens et je ne te crois pas," moins doux. "Tu n'y crois pas non plus. Regarde-toi, s'il te plaît, tu as l'air… tu ne dors quasiment pas, tu ne manges rien, et tu agis comme si rien ne comptait pour toi. Tu agis comme si… comme si tu attendais de mourir."

Dean tressaille, retire sa main dans un geste un peu trop brusque. "Je ne veux pas mourir," dit-il. "Je ne vais pas mourir. Ça va aller."

"Tu veux savoir comment je me sens, moi?" se rappelant subitement les mots de Jody. "Moi, je ne crois pas que ça va aller, parce que je n'ai jamais… jamais eu aussi mal, de toute ma vie. Ça fait mal. Et je te regarde, et j'ai l'impression de ne même plus te voir, parce que tu disparais. Je me déteste, tu sais? Tu connais ce sentiment, quand tu te sens… coupable et que tout a l'air tellement difficile. Tout est difficile."

"Pourquoi… Cas, pourquoi tu ne me quittes pas?" alors même que Dean sent son cœur se fendre. "Je t'aime assez pour te laisser partir."

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses partir," répond Castiel. "Je veux que tu me retiennes. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme avant et que-"

"Je t'aime," simplement.

"Pas comme avant," en laissant l'arrière de sa tête reposer contre la vitre. "Tu n'es plus comme avant. Je ne sais pas… cette photo, et ton père, et-"

"Non," l'interrompt Dean. "Non, Cas, non, s'il te plaît. Peu importe. Je ne veux pas en parler."

Castiel se mord la lèvre. Il n'a pas la force d'insister, et ferme les yeux, alors que Dean détourne les siens, reposant sa tête sur son avant-bras pour regarder dehors. Il sursaute légèrement quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, mais ne bouge pas.

"C'est Gabe," fait Castiel. "Tu veux que je lui demande de repasser plus tard?"

"Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de voir ton frère," toujours immobile. "Et c'est autant chez toi que chez moi, ici."

"D'accord," en se levant.

.

Dean se contente d'un hochement de tête à l'attention de Gabriel, qui ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, juste avant que Castiel l'en empêche en le tirant par le bras jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Tu sais que t'as vraiment une sale gueule, Cassie?" en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. "A peu près la même gueule que Dean."

"Je suis juste… fatigué."

"Mmh," l'air peu convaincu. "Tu-"

"J'ai un truc à te demander," coupe Castiel, en même temps qu'il ouvre le frigo pour en sortir une brique de jus de fruits. "J'ai… ma psy voudrait que tu viennes avec moi, la prochaine fois. Tu voudrais bien?"

"Sérieusement?" surpris. "Tu veux que _moi,_ j'aille voir une psy?"

"Oui," en sortant deux verres du placard. "S'il te plaît, Gabe. Dis oui. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre aussi avec toi."

Gabriel regarde son frère un moment dans les yeux, puis penche la tête sur le côté. "D'accord," finit-il par céder. "Si ça peut t'aider, je vais venir, mais je ne promets pas d'être le patient le plus facile, enfin… tu me connais."

"Oui," l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. "Merci."

"Tu vas me sourire vraiment, ou alors seulement… faire ça?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais?" demande calmement Castiel.

"Cassie," en secouant la tête. "Laisse-moi essayer de lui parler, et je vais-" détournant les yeux vers l'entrée de la cuisine. "Dean?"

"C'est à moi que tu veux parler?" le ton neutre.

"Devine."

Sans vraiment le regarder, Dean prend une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, puis se retourne.

"Attends," l'arrête Gabriel. "Reste un peu."

Dean soupire, mais se hisse quand même sur le plan de travail. "Voilà," fait-il. "Je reste."

"Tu n'as pas idée, Dean, à quel point je crève d'envie de te secouer."

"Te gêne pas," haussant les épaules.

Il dévisse le bouchon de la bouteille d'eau, pile au moment où le téléphone de Castiel sonne. Celui-ci se racle la gorge. "C'est maman," avec un regard pour Gabriel. "Je peux vous laisser tous les deux dix minutes sans qu'il y ait trop de dégâts?"

"Vas-y," acquiesce Gabriel, sans lâcher Dean des yeux.

Castiel hésite une seconde, puis disparaît finalement dans le salon.

Il y a un moment de silence, et puis les épaules de Dean semblent se relâcher brusquement. "Dis ce que tu _crèves d'envie_ de me dire," reprend-il.

"Tu as parlé à Charlie?" à la place.

"Tu sais que non. Pourquoi tu demandes?"

"A qui est-ce que je suis en train de parler?" les dents serrées, comme pour se contenir. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton caractère, tu sais… l'obstination, et la volonté? La détermination?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu assez de volonté," en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

"Si," fronçant les sourcils. "C'est ce qui fait tenir debout quand il n'y a rien d'autre, et c'est ce qui t'a poussé à vivre. Et la colère? Tu n'es pas en colère, Dean? Assez en colère pour avoir envie de-"

"Non," l'interrompt Dean. "Je ne suis pas en colère."

"Tu sais quoi?" haussant le ton. "Tu es en train de devenir toxique pour mon petit-frère, et crois-moi, je ne vais pas rester là, à le regarder se détruire en attendant que tu sois capable d'être la personne qu'il aime. Est-ce que tu peux redevenir Dean? Ou bien est-ce que je dois l'éloigner de toi? Dis-moi."

"Il… ne veut pas partir, et… je voudrais qu-"

"Tu voudrais qu'il parte?"

"Je voudrais qu'il fasse ce qui lui ferait du bien," dans un souffle, retenant de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menacent de déborder. "Je ne tiens plus debout," finit-il par ajouter. "Je ne tiens plus debout."

Pendant une seconde, Gabriel entrevoit tout ce que Dean refuse de dire, mais celui-ci se referme presque aussitôt, et attrape son propre téléphone qui vibre dans sa poche. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'écran, rejette l'appel, puis pose l'appareil sur le comptoir.

"C'est Charlie?" demande Gabriel, récoltant un vague signe de tête. "Et tu as l'intention de l'ignorer encore longtemps?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de Charlie."

"Oh, putain de-"

Il est coupé par la sonnette de l'entrée. Dean pousse un grognement agacé. "Je vais ouvrir."

Il sort de la cuisine, ouvre la porte et tombe nez-à-nez avec Charlie, qui lui adresse un demi-sourire sans joie. "Tu filtres mes appels," dit-elle. "Tu sais que c'est très impoli?"

"Au revoir, Charlie," alors que celle-ci bloque la porte pour l'empêcher de la refermer.

Dean fait une nouvelle tentative, sans succès, puis finit par se caler contre l'encadrement. Il soupire. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" reprend-il. "Ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas appelée, je ne réponds pas, et je ne suis pas venu à l'hôpital. En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes que je n'ai rien à te dire?"

"Je pourrais comprendre si tu me le disais avec un peu plus de conviction."

"Il y a beaucoup de conviction dans ma voix," légèrement sarcastique. "Tu n'entends pas?"

"Tu veux savoir ce que j'entends, dans ta voix?" demande Charlie.

"Non," avec un soupir. "Je veux que tu lâches l'affaire, Charlie, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis, ou alors-"

"Tu vas me laisser entrer?"

"Non," encore une fois. "Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de te laisser-"

Profitant de son inattention, Charlie repousse son bras pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte et se glisser à l'intérieur. "Voilà," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, Dean. Vraiment pas."

Dean inspire, ferme les yeux puis les rouvre. "Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu veux. Ça m'est égal," en la contournant pour retourner dans la cuisine.

"Dean, s'il te plaît," derrière lui. "On peut parler?"

"Tu peux parler, si tu veux," croisant brièvement le regard de Gabriel, avant de reprendre sa place sur le plan de travail. "Vous pouvez parler, tous les deux. Ensemble. Vous vous êtes donné rendez-vous?"

"En quelque sorte," répond Gabriel. "Je savais que Charlie avait l'intention de venir."

"Cas est au courant de ça?"

Charlie secoue la tête. "Castiel est de ton côté," plus douce. "Je peux… s'il te plaît, je voudrais que tu acceptes de faire une prise de sang."

"Et pour quelle raison je voudrais faire une prise de sang?" en reprenant sa bouteille d'eau pour la faire rouler entre ses mains, les yeux baissés dessus. "Si c'était dans mes intentions, je serais venu de moi-même, sauf que… ce n'est pas le cas. Et je suis en vie, tu vois? Ça va. Tu veux vérifier que je n'ai pas tout foutu en l'air?"

"Est-ce que tu as tout foutu en l'air?" en osant s'approcher, suffisamment pour lever une main dans sa direction. "Dean-"

"Ne me touche pas," en repoussant brutalement son bras. "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de ton aide."

"Tu n'en as pas besoin, ou tu n'en veux pas?"

"Ça ne change rien," souffle Dean. "Ça ne va vraiment rien changer."

Un peu trop brusquement, Charlie agrippe ses poignets, tellement désireuse de percer le mur derrière lequel Dean reste. "Dean, s'il te plaît," fait-elle. "Regarde-moi. Dans les yeux."

"Non," sans pour autant essayer de se dégager.

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'on n'est pas au point de départ."

Finalement, Dean consent à relever la tête pour plonger les yeux dans siens. Il a un vague sourire, ses grands yeux verts comme un mélange de douleur et de quelque chose de vraiment fané. "Je suis bien avant le point de départ," laisse-t-il tomber. "Je suis là où je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi. Ça te va?" soudain plus hargneux. "Tu es contente d'entendre ça, ça te suffit? Tu pourrais me lâcher, maintenant?"

Charlie obtempère, laissant ses poignets retomber sur ses cuisses. "Je ne vais pas te lâcher, Dean," simplement. "Je ne te lâcherai jamais."

"Bien sûr," son rire tellement amer, alors qu'il réprime la brûlure douloureuse et familière qui lui vrille la poitrine.

"Je pense toujours que tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital," reprend Charlie.

"Non, je-"

"Dean?" fait Castiel, depuis le seuil, le téléphone à la main.

Il s'approche, fronce les sourcils en voyant Charlie mais ne dit rien, puis lui tend l'appareil. "C'est mon père," hésitant, sans le quitter des yeux. "Tiens."

"Mais-" réticent à accepter. "Mais… qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?"

"Essaie la vérité," lance Gabriel, sec.

"Gabe," siffle Castiel, en le fusillant du regard, avant de mettre le téléphone dans les mains de Dean, le plus doucement du monde. "Peut-être que tu peux seulement écouter ce qu'il a à te dire. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler. D'accord?"

Dean hésite encore une seconde, puis acquiesce en portant l'appareil à son oreille. "Chuck?" en descendant du plan de travail pour prendre la direction du salon.

Il est rapidement hors de portée de voix, et Castiel se tourne vers son frère. "Tu n'étais pas obligé," dit-il.

"Et encore, je me retiens," sarcastique.

"Tu pourrais essayer de penser comme le psy, et pas comme… comme-"

"Comme le grand-frère?" complète Gabriel. "Excuse-moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à penser à Dean quand je te vois maintenant. J'ai vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de mal."

"Tu ne peux pas le punir encore plus qu'il se punit déjà lui-même," plus calmement. "Ce n'est pas… sa faute."

"C'est la tienne?" les bras croisés sur son torse. "Évidemment. Évidemment que tu crois que c'est ta faute. Tu veux que je te dise, Cassie? Dean est vraiment un cas pour tous les psys du monde, mais alors… toi. Toi aussi. Tu as conscience de tout ce que tu t'infliges?"

"Tu veux que je te dise, Gabe?" reprenant ses mots. "Tu pourrais faire toutes les études du monde, ça, tu ne comprendras jamais. Je suis amoureux de Dean, et tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'aimer comme ça, ni d'être aimé comme ça. Alors… à partir de là, je crois que _oui_ , j'ai conscience."

"D'accord," admet Gabriel, se surprenant presque lui-même.

"D'accord?" répète Castiel. "Tu… quoi?"

"Je reconnais que j'ai… un problème de ce côté-là. Oui, c'est vrai," un ton plus bas. "Mais ce que Dean est en train de faire, on appelle ça tirer sur la corde, et ça finit toujours par céder, à un moment ou à un autre. La question est de savoir jusqu'à quel point votre relation peut résister. Jusqu'où toi, tu peux résister."

"Je ne sais pas, je… est-ce que vous avez réussi à le faire parler un peu?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça," intervient Charlie. "Même si je… sincèrement, Castiel, il ne va pas tenir. Il va craquer, et… tu ne crois toujours pas que j'aurais dû le garder à l'hôpital? Quitte à le braquer, quitte à devoir encaisser sa colère. Je préfère mille fois la colère à ce que je vois dans ses yeux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois?" même s'il connaît déjà la réponse.

"De la douleur et du vide. Et ce qu'il ne dit pas, ce qui est en train de le ronger de l'intérieur, c'est… il ne tiendra jamais comme ça," en secouant la tête. "Et s'il se drogue, est-ce que tu crois qu'il voudra d'un autre sevrage? Tu crois qu'il ne va pas seulement… laisser tomber?"

Castiel se mord la lèvre, sans répondre.

"Qu'est-ce que papa a dit?" demande Gabriel.

"Il m'a demandé de lui passer Dean," haussant les épaules. "Je parlais avec maman, et je ne sais pas… papa n'était pas loin, et il a voulu mettre le haut-parleur pour que je lui parle aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de dire à Dean. Mais il a accepté de lui parler, et… c'est déjà ça, non?"

L'espoir transperce dans sa voix, semble résonner en écho, et le silence qui s'ensuit est vraiment pesant. Castiel se retourne vers Dean quand celui-ci se racle la gorge. Il n'entre pas dans la cuisine, reste parfaitement immobile et regarde le plafond une seconde. "Ton père dit qu'il t'aime," la voix vraiment rauque. "Qu'il vous aime tous les deux, et qu'il rappellera."

Il n'ajoute rien, puis s'approche pour reposer le téléphone sur le comptoir, avant d'en agripper le rebord. Les yeux fermés. Pour se contrôler, pour refouler, pour tout enfouir beaucoup trop loin.

"Dean?" ose Castiel. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

Dean se redresse. "Rien qui puisse suffire," le cœur en travers de la gorge.

"Et-"

"Je vais… dormir un peu," en le coupant, avec un geste de la main. "Tu as mis de la lavande partout, alors ça devrait aller. Tu voudras bien… venir t'allonger avec moi, toute à l'heure? Si tu veux. Si tu veux bien. Si ça peut t'aider un peu, toi aussi."

"D'accord," sans la moindre hésitation. "Bien sûr."

Dean acquiesce, puis se retourne. Il fait trois pas avant que Charlie l'arrête. "Dean? Dean, tu n'as… tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et tu peux retourner à l'hôpital. Dean… tu peux-"

"Non," seulement _non,_ avant de sortir de la cuisine.


	54. Te perdre

**Ce chapitre, c'est un peu le point de non-retour. Le point où ça ne peut qu'aller mieux ou ne plus aller du tout, et c'est le point où Castiel craque. Il craque vraiment (et c'est normal) et Dean est injuste avec lui**

 **Je ne vais rien dire d'autre, mis à part que vous pouvez en vouloir à Dean, cette fois. Moi aussi, je lui en veux, parce qu'il dépasse les limites. Mais ça va aller (je sais, c'est difficile à croire maintenant)**

 **Merci encore (Chloé, si tu lis ça, je sais que tu ris, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre mis à part merci merci merci)**

 **Bisous**

.

Castiel s'arrête à deux mètres du lit, et Dean, allongé sur le côté et enroulé dans un plaid, relève les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardent un moment, sans parler et sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Castiel lui adresse un sourire tout doux, le sourire censé rassurer. "Charlie n'est pas de garde cette nuit, mais elle a laissé le numéro du psy qui la remplace, et aussi le numéro des urgences psychiatriques, si jamais tu-"

"Urgences psychiatriques?" répète Dean. "Rien que le nom fout la trouille."

"Je sais," avec un petit rire. "Tu… Dean, tu as le droit de changer d'avis, tu sais? A n'importe quel moment, tu peux changer d'avis et accepter de retourner à l'hôpital."

"Je ne vais pas changer d'avis."

"Tu vois… tu es toujours aussi têtu," lui fait remarquer Castiel. "Tu n'as pas perdu ça."

"Être têtu à ce point, Cas, c'est être con," en remontant la couverture sur lui.

Sans répondre, Castiel passe de l'autre côté du lit, grimpe dessus, hésite une seconde. "Je peux…?" demande-t-il, une main près de sa hanche.

Dean acquiesce, et Castiel s'allonge derrière lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. "Je suis désolé que Gabriel… soit aussi-"

"Il a raison," coupe Dean. "Ne t'excuse pas, parce qu'il a raison, et parce qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de t'excuser à la place des autres, Cas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu essaies toujours de bien faire, et ce n'est pas ta faute si je passe mon temps à tout faire foirer."

"Dean…" laissant les mots en suspens.

"Tu sais," en se retournant pour lui faire face. "Tu sais ce que je voudrais?"

Il attrape sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. "Je voudrais que tu puisses arrêter de m'aimer, que tu ne sois plus amoureux de moi."

"Pourquoi?" demande Castiel, la voix à peine audible.

"Parce que tu pourrais être libre, au lieu de t'accrocher à moi," les yeux dans les yeux. "Cas, je… je ne suis plus rien, je ne ressens rien et je suis vide. Je suis vide."

"Tu ne ressens pas rien," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "La douleur, ce n'est pas rien. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lâcher prise, Dean? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas pleurer?"

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de pleurer."

"Si," simplement. "Moi aussi, je voudrais que tu puisses être libre. Je voudrais savoir quoi faire pour toi. C'est vraiment ce que je voudrais."

Dean pose son autre main sur sa joue, délicatement, seulement pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. "Il y a tellement de choses que je veux pour toi, Cas," dit-il. "Tellement de choses."

"Mais je ne veux rien d'autre qu-"

"Je t'en supplie," l'index sur sa bouche. "Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça."

Il y a un silence, et Castiel ferme brièvement les yeux, avale difficilement sa salive quand Dean retire sa main. "Charlie a dit que tu ne voulais pas aller faire une prise de sang, et… pourquoi?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'hôpital," répond Dean. "Je n'ai… je n'irai pas."

"Le docteur Singer pourrait essayer de-"

"C'est le docteur Singer que je ne veux pas voir," en le coupant. "Je n'irai pas."

Castiel fronce les sourcils, à la fois surpris mais vraiment certain de comprendre ce que Dean essaie de dire, sans le dire vraiment. "D'accord," après un moment.

"J'ai envie de boire," admet Dean, enroué. "Je crois que j'ai plus envie de boire que de prendre des amphétamines. J'ai… c'est presque insupportable, en fait."

"Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?"

"Je ne sais pas," en roulant sur le dos pour regarder le plafond.

"Est-ce que Charlie a raison quand elle dit que si tu… si tu craques, si tu replonges, tu ne voudras pas te sevrer une troisième fois?"

"Charlie parle un peu trop," avec un soupir.

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question."

"Je ne sais pas, Cas," dans un souffle. "Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas la force, et je… peut-être que je ne l'ai déjà plus."

"Mais tu ne bois pas," fait Castiel.

"Non."

"Alors-"

"Je sais que tu as eu Rufus au téléphone," l'interrompt Dean. "J'ai deviné quand il a enlevé toutes les bières du mini frigo, et quand il a commencé à manger des chewing-gum à la menthe pour ne pas sentir l'alcool. Et il me surveille, aussi."

"Il m'a appelé, parce qu'il t'aime bien," sans lâcher sa main. "Peut-être que tu devrais faire une pause, et rester un peu à la maison, le temps de-"

"Le temps de quoi?" amer. "Je pourrais passer des jours ici, ça ne changerait rien. J'aurais envie de boire de toute façon. Quoique je fasse, j'aurais envie de boire."

"Peut-être que j'ai eu tort de convaincre Charlie de te laisser rentrer."

"Tu n'as pas eu tort," catégorique.

"Et si tu replonges?" demande Castiel. "Tu vas me dire que ce n'est rien, que ça n'a pas d'importance, mais… Dean. Et si tu replonges? Je suis censé… te regarder faire, te regarder boire et te détruire?"

Dean prend une inspiration avant de parler. "Tu crois qu'il reste encore quelque chose à détruire? Regarde-moi, Cas. Regarde-moi."

"Je te regarde," en se redressant sur un coude. "Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu as dit… tu m'as dit de laisser tomber. Qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour toi et que tu ne voulais pas être sauvé. Je n'y ai pas cru à ce moment-là, et tu attends de moi que j'y crois maintenant? Tu attends de moi que je laisse tomber? Tu n'es pas vide et on peut encore réparer, Dean, on peut-"

"Réparer?" répète Dean, comme s'il n'en comprenait même pas le sens. "Je n'ai jamais été réparé, et on ne peut pas réparer ça. On ne peut pas."

"Alors ce que ton père-"

"Laisse mon père en dehors de ça," le ton plus dur, en repoussant les couvertures pour se lever. "N'en parle pas."

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Castiel tique. Parce que Dean réagit.

"Il n'est pas en dehors de ça," en secouant la tête. "Ton père n'est pas en dehors de ça, et tu as gardé cette photo. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ressentir? Est-ce que-"

"Arrête," siffle Dean, les dents serrées. "Arrête ça, Castiel."

"Je ne suis plus _Cas_?"

Dean se tait, soupire, puis se retourne vers le dressing. "J'ai dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas, et je ne veux pas en parler," en débouclant sa ceinture avant d'attraper un bas de survêtement. "Je n'ai rien à dire, et je n'aurai plus jamais rien à dire là-dessus. S'il te plaît, _Cas_ , oui… laisse tomber."

"Tu peux me dire ça les yeux dans les yeux?" insiste Castiel.

"Non," en enfilant un t-shirt.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce qu-" coupé par le vibreur du téléphone de Dean, sur la table de nuit.

Celui-ci s'approche pour jeter un œil à l'écran, mais ne prend pas l'appareil. Castiel se penche. "Ça fait trois fois que Violette t'appelle."

"Laisse sonner," avec un vague geste de la main.

Il a peine le dos tourné que Castiel s'empare du téléphone, puis décroche.

"Dean?" fait Violette, l'inquiétude transperçant dans sa voix.

"C'est Castiel, je suis-"

Dean gronde. "Mais Cas, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de laisser sonner?"

"Violette?" l'ignorant royalement.

"Oui, je… s'il te plaît, je veux juste savoir que Dean va bien."

"Attends une seconde," en éloignant le combiné de son oreille pour relever les yeux vers Dean. "Qu'est-ce que je lui dis? Je ne vais pas mentir, alors tu vas devoir le faire toi-même."

"Raccroche."

"Non."

"Cas… raccroche ce putain de téléphone."

"Je ne vais pas raccrocher ce putain de téléphone," sans vraiment savoir d'où lui vient l'obstination.

Ils se regardent un court moment, et contre toute attente, Dean finit par céder. Il attrape brusquement le téléphone. "C'est moi," fait-il, sa voix étonnamment plus douce.

"Seigneur Dieu, mais… Dean, ça ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça?" rétorque Violette. "Tu n'as pas répondu au téléphone depuis une semaine, et Castiel n'a même pas eu besoin de parler, ce matin, pour que je comprenne que ça ne va plus pour toi."

"Je-"

"Si tu ouvres la bouche pour me mentir, je voudrais que tu te taises," en le coupant.

Dean fronce les sourcils, mais se tait. Il recule pour s'appuyer contre le mur, évitant soigneusement le regard de Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande Violette. "Tu veux que je rentre? Je peux… je peux tout laisser tomber, et-"

"Ne laisse pas tout tomber," spontanément.

"Toi non plus, alors."

"Violette, j'ai… on ne pourrait pas se parler plus tard?" légèrement tremblant.

"Dans ton langage, ça veut dire jamais," et Dean peut presque l'imaginer secouer la tête. "Tu m'as promis, Dean… tu as promis de prendre soin de toi. Tu as dit que tu allais guérir."

"On ne peut pas compter sur ce que je dis. On ne peut pas compter sur moi."

"C'est faux," simplement. "Tu as traversé l'enfer et tu es encore là. On peut compter sur toi, Dean, et je… sans toi, je n'aurais jamais trouvé la force d'au moins essayer d'avancer. Tu peux ne plus aller bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'ira plus jamais, et tout ce que tu as dit… qu'il y avait une vie après ça, que ça pouvait avoir du sens, et… est-ce que tu as l'impression de te noyer?"

"Violette," sans répondre, vraiment très proche du point de rupture.

"Ne laisse pas la douleur te détruire. C'est ce que tu m'as dit," lui rappelle Violette. "Benjamin est mort, et tu m'as dit de tout ressentir, de lâcher prise pour ne pas m'autodétruire. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas appliquer tes propres conseils? Pourquoi tu-"

"Je n'ai rien à ressentir, Violette, je-"

"Non, ne mens pas, ne… je te crois pas. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas réussir à faire croire que tu ne ressens rien," plus vivement. "Je l'entends dans ta voix, et je te connais, Dean, je sais ce que tu fais. Je vais rentrer. Je vais-"

"Non," coupe Dean. "Tu es en train de faire quelque chose qui compte pour toi, et… j'appellerai si ça peut te rassurer, j'appellerai plus qu'avant, même, mais ne laisse pas tout tomber. Reste dans le fin fond du désert, d'accord?"

Violette a un petit rire, à l'autre bout du fil. "Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je ne suis pas dans le désert," fait-elle. "Mais… tu me promets? Si tu ne m'appelles pas, je te jure que je vais débarquer, et tu sais que je ne mens pas. D'accord?"

"Oui," après une seconde. "Oui, d'accord. Je promets."

"D'accord," répète Violette. "Prend soin de toi."

"Toi aussi?"

"Moi aussi," avant de raccrocher.

Dean se décolle du mur, puis repose le téléphone sur la table de nuit, adressant un trop bref regard à Castiel.

"Dean?"

"Ça va," mécaniquement. "Violette est comme toi, tu sais. Vous attendez seulement que je dise ce que vous voulez entendre, et les promesses… vous me faites faire des promesses que je ne pourrai jamais tenir."

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Laisse tomber," en prenant la direction du salon.

"Dean, tu-" levant le bras dans le vide, sans pouvoir le retenir.

.

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblent. Tous les mêmes. Tous dans cet espèce de brouillard silencieux derrière lequel Dean se cache. Tous comme une succession de pas en arrière, de mots qui ne se disent pas et de regards qui ne s'échangent plus. Tous les jours, tous ces jours où Dean a de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Et Castiel n'arrête jamais d'essayer. Il essaie de toutes ses forces, s'accroche de toutes ses forces, ne craque pas.

Ne craque pas.

Dean referme la porte derrière lui, puis avance jusque dans la cuisine, les deux mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il relève les yeux, retient un mouvement de recul, surpris, en croisant le regard de Chuck.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Je passais dans le coin," explique Chuck, assis derrière le comptoir.

Totalement immobile, Dean s'abstient de lui faire remarquer qu'il habite à beaucoup trop de kilomètres d'ici pour _passer dans le coin_ par hasard. Il le fixe un moment, un très long moment qui semble durer des heures, avant de finalement détourner les yeux. "D'accord," répond-il.

Castiel, de l'autre côté du comptoir, se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres plus tard que prévu?"

"Je ne… j'ai-" cloué sur place parce qu'il sent le regard de Chuck sur lui et que ça bouscule vraiment trop le peu d'équilibre qu'il arrive encore à garder.

Il regarde le plafond, juste une seconde, referme son poing, toujours dans sa poche. Fais deux pas.

"Dean?" fait Chuck, qui capte son regard pour ne plus le lâcher, alors que Dean s'approche encore et hésite une seconde, puis pose un petit sachet en plastique sur le plan de travail. Il est fermé, transparent, et il y a six comprimés blancs à l'intérieur, et Castiel _craque_ , laissant presque tomber le verre qu'il a entre les mains.

Trop conscient, Dean l'ignore et se retourne.

"Attends," l'arrête Castiel. "Attends."

"Quoi?" avant de lui faire face. "Tu veux me traîner aux urgences pour faire une prise de sang?"

"C'est ce que je dois faire?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change?" l'air distrait, comme s'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être là.

"Qu'est-ce que ça change?" répète Castiel, en même temps qu'il sent enfin la colère monter en lui. "Tu peux acheter des amphétamines, et ensuite me demander ce que ça change? Tu peux foutre en l'air des mois et des mois, et ensuite me demander _ce que ça change_ , Dean?"

Celui-ci soutient son regard un bref instant. "Oui," finit-il par dire. "Oui, je peux."

Castiel casse son verre en le reposant dans l'évier, et Chuck amorce un mouvement pour se lever. "Je vais-"

"Non," coupe Dean, avec un petit geste. "C'est moi qui m'en vais," en se retournant une nouvelle fois.

Il fait quelques pas vers la sortie, mais Castiel se précipite pour s'interposer, le dos contre la porte et une main devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer. "Reste," le ton catégorique.

"C'est un ordre?" en croisant les bras. "T'es en train de me donner un ordre, Cas?"

"Je te _demande_ de rester," répond Castiel.

"Tu as peur, hein? _Castiel_ ," le ton presque neutre, mais Castiel y décèle quand même une pointe de dédain. "Tu as peur que je sorte me bourrer la gueule."

"C'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire?"

"Probablement, ouais."

Castiel se mord la lèvre, mais ne parvient plus à se contenir. "Oh, Dean Winchester, espèce de sale connard d'égoïste," en le repoussant des deux mains pour le faire reculer, un peu plus violemment qu'il le voulait. "Tu veux savoir ce qu'il reste encore à détruire? Moi. Tu peux encore me détruire."

"Et-"

"Tu ne veux pas voir Singer parce que ce qu'il pense compte pour toi, et tu sais qu'il est déçu," en le coupant. "Et tu sais quoi? Il a raison de l'être, et il n'est pas le seul. Tu t'en fiches, Dean? Ça ne compte pas? Alors ce que pensait ton père est plus important que ce que moi, je pense? C'est plus important que ce que je ressens?"

"Tu ne sais pas… tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," soudain beaucoup moins assuré.

Dean évite son regard, et Castiel le repousse encore, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de l'entrée. "Tu veux boire?" reprend-il. "Tu as besoin d'un verre? Très bien. Tu vas boire, mais tu vas le faire ici, maintenant, et avec moi. Si tu bois, je bois."

"C'est-"

"Du chantage? Oui, c'est du chantage, mais tu sais… au point où on en est, qu'est-ce que ça change? Hein, qu'est-ce que ça change? Si tu bois, je bois," encore une fois. "Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, Dean? Oh, mais attends… pour une fois, je décide, et moi, je préfère la vodka. Ça te va? Est-ce que, oui ou non, ça te semble acceptable?"

Plaqué contre le mur, Dean ne bouge pas, ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. Et il se sent si petit.

"Regarde-moi," un ton plus haut. "Je te jure, Dean… regarde-moi."

"Je ne-"

"Est-ce que ça te semble acceptable?"

Le souffle de Dean reste coincé dans sa gorge, alors qu'il se force à soutenir le regard de Castiel, rempli de rage et de rancœur.

"Réponds-moi!" en frappant le mur, à vingt centimètres du visage de Dean, qui sursaute.

"Non," d'une toute petite voix.

"Rien de tout ça n'est acceptable," sans le lâcher des yeux. "Rien. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas mourir, mais alors… réagis, putain, mais est-ce que pour une fois, pour une seule fois, tu vas arrêter de fuir? Réagis, Dean. Je ne peux plus faire ça, te regarder et t'écouter quand tu te tais. Je n'en peux plus."

"Mais alors… qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?" rétorque Dean. "Arrête de m'aimer, Castiel, arrête d'être amoureux de moi. C'est si compliqué que ça?"

"Est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler?" en serrant le poing.

Dean se détourne, dans l'espoir de ne plus le voir, avance pour essayer de se dérober, mais Castiel l'attrape par les épaules pour le coincer contre le mur. "Non, tu ne vas pas me tourner le dos," dit-il. "Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ce que tu fais chaque fois que tu refuses de faire face."

"Frappe-moi, Cas. Vas-y," sur le ton de la provocation. "Je sais que tu en as envie. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu as les yeux… tu sais… Liam," regrettant ses mots avant même de les prononcer.

Brusquement, Castiel le relâche, ouvrant la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il lui faut une seconde pour assimiler ce que Dean vient de dire, et il laisse des larmes de rage rouler sur ses joues. "Retire ça," les mains tremblantes. "Retire ce que tu viens de dire."

"Non," même s'il sent son cœur se déchirer en deux.

"Retire ce que tu viens de dire," répète Castiel, tous les muscles raidis.

Sa voix tressaute, et il a beau réfléchir, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir un jour été si en colère, si blessé et si proche de la violence.

"Cassie," intervient calmement Chuck, derrière lui. "Cassie, tu-"

"Je ne suis pas _Cassie_ ," hurle celui-ci, reculant encore pour s'éloigner de Dean, sans pour autant cesser de le regarder. "Je… stop. Maintenant, ça suffit," en attrapant sa veste. "Tu sais, Dean, si c'est comme ça que tu me vois… devine ce que ça fait de toi."

Il ouvre la porte, et Dean avance, comme pour le retenir.

"Non, Dean," fait Chuck, laissant Castiel sortir. "Je vais… attends-moi ici, d'accord? Je reviens," avant de suivre son fils, sans laisser à Dean l'occasion de protester.

Chuck rattrape Castiel en bas des escaliers, et pose une main sur son bras, le plus délicatement possible. "Castiel… je suis vraiment désolé."

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé," en se retournant vers lui. "Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne."

"Ce n'est pas la mauvaise personne."

"Je sais," dans un murmure. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais?"

"Tu peux… est-ce que toi, tu peux l'aider?" demande Castiel, en essuyant ses joues. "Est-ce que tu peux faire en sorte que Dean redevienne Dean? C'est ce que je veux. Je le veux comme il était juste avant d'aller à Lawrence, et je veux que tout soit comme avant entre nous. Je veux Dean."

"Je peux essayer," après une seconde.

"Alors… tu ne penses pas comme Gabriel?"

"Gabriel n'est plus objectif quand on touche à son petit-frère," avec un très léger sourire. "Je sais comment tu es, et si… je sais que Dean en vaut la peine. Tu ne t'accrocherais pas à ce point si tu ne pensais pas sincèrement qu'il est la bonne personne pour toi. Tu ne t'es pas accroché à Raphael."

Castiel prend une inspiration pour se calmer. "Ce qu'il a dit… je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivés là," dit-il. "Il fait tout pour me blesser, et c'est très difficile de garder à l'esprit qu'il ne le pense pas. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut oser me dire ça."

"Tu peux lui en vouloir, Cassie, tu as le droit d'être en colère contre lui. Dean souffre beaucoup, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de se défouler sur toi," en secouant doucement la tête. "Tu n'as pas à tout encaisser."

"J'ai failli le frapper, et j'ai… je lui ai fait peur," murmure Castiel. "Peut-être que je devrais-"

"Tu ne vas pas aller t'excuser," en le coupant. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et c'est à Dean de s'excuser. Arrête de croire que c'est à toi de tout arranger, parce que vous êtes deux, et Dean est assez grand pour assumer les conséquences de ce qu'il fait et de ce qu'il dit."

"Alors… qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Ce que tu étais sur le point de faire," répond Chuck. "Tu allais voir ton frère, n'est-ce pas?"

Timidement, Castiel hoche la tête, et Chuck sourit. "Alors vas-y, et moi, je vais parler à Dean. Tu me fais confiance?"

"A toi, oui," tristement. "Et si Dean refuse de t'écouter? Je crois que tu as de l'influence sur lui, mais-"

"Il m'a donné les amphétamines," en penchant la tête. "Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire que j'ai de l'influence, mais il me les a données sans que j'aie rien à dire, alors je vais aller lui parler. Je lui ai parlé, l'autre jour. Au téléphone."

"Mais il a dit que ça n'avait pas suffi."

"Ça n'a pas suffi, mais il m'a quand même donné les amphétamines."

Le cœur de Castiel se serre, mais il hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, puis fait de son mieux pour adresser à son père un sourire. "D'accord," tout doucement. "D'accord."

"Ça va aller, Cassie, je te promets que je vais faire ce que je peux pour aider Dean, et pour… vous aider tous les deux," en caressant brièvement sa joue, avant de le serrer contre lui. "Ça va aller."

.

Castiel hésite, mais donne quand même deux coups contre la porte. Il attend patiemment que son frère lui ouvre, puis regrette une seconde d'être venu quand Gabriel fronce les sourcils en serrant les dents. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" demande-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir te voir simplement parce que j'ai envie de te voir?"

"Pas quand tu fais cette tête-là," en secouant la sienne. "Répond à ma question, Cassie. S'il te plaît."

"Si je te le dis, tu vas le détester," en croisant les bras. "Je ne veux pas que tu le détestes, parce que vous êtes amis, et vous serez toujours amis quand Dean ira mieux. Tu vas me laisser entrer?"

Un soupir sur le bout des lèvres, Gabriel s'efface pour le laisser entrer, puis referme derrière lui. "Je le déteste déjà," dit-il.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. "Je sais que tu es en colère, que tu lui en veux, mais tu ne le détestes pas. Tu es rancunier, c'est tout."

"Tu l'es, toi aussi. Sauf avec Dean."

"Gabe… on ne pourrait pas seulement passer une soirée tous les deux?" en dépliant une couverture pour s'enrouler dedans. "Une soirée sans Dean, sans parler de Dean, et… seulement une soirée tous les deux."

Gabriel s'assoit à côté de lui. "Bien sûr," répond-il. "Une soirée tous les deux. Si tu réponds à une question d'abord."

"Gabe…"

"Est-ce que Dean est tout seul, en ce moment?"

Surpris, Castiel ne peut retenir un petit rire nerveux. "Non," simplement. "Non, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé comme ça, et… papa est passé, ce soir. Je lui ai demandé de venir. Il est avec Dean, en ce moment," en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Mais tu vois, Gabe… tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Tu ne le détestes pas."

"Peut-être, mais si j'avais à choisir entre ta santé mentale et la sienne, je-"

"Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à choisir," coupe Castiel. "J'ai répondu à ta question."

"D'accord," avec un petit sourire. "Alors tu fais le popcorn, et je choisis un film."

"Ah, non," pour protester. " _Je_ choisis le film, et tu fais du popcorn. Au beurre salé, pas au caramel comme à chaque fois."

"Tu as quelque chose contre le caramel?" faussement offensé.

"J'ai quelque chose contre la manière dont tu noies le popcorn dans le caramel."

Gabriel éclate de rire. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est vraiment bon à manger, Cassie," en se levant. "Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir le film?"

"Parce que j'ai aussi quelque chose contre le fait de regarder Star Wars encore une fois," réplique Castiel. "Je sais que tu adores ces films, mais il y a des limites, quand même."

"Mmh," en marmonnant. "Et si… bon, tu peux choisir le film, mais le caramel? Je ne peux pas renoncer au caramel. Caramel au beurre salé?"

"Caramel au beurre salé, ça va."


	55. Reste debout

**Ce chapitre est un mieux sans en être un, le premier pas. (un grand pas, peut-être, je ne sais pas vraiment)**

 **Dean parle, mais continue quand même de refouler (pour l'instant)**

 **Castiel a du mal à rester en colère contre Dean, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs, même s'il va quand même lui dire ce qu'il ressent, et pour une fois ne pas s'excuser**

 **Je ne vais rien dire de plus, pour une fois…**

 **Merci encore!**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

Dean se laisse aller en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés, ses jambes qui tremblent tellement qu'il a du mal à tenir debout. Il se mord la lèvre, sans s'en rendre compte, et fronce les sourcils quand le goût du sang remplit sa bouche.

Et Dean ne sait pas, à ce moment-là, s'il a envie de pleurer ou de tout casser. Il a vraiment envie de pleurer. Tellement que ça brûle, ça brise toutes ses barrières, ça fait tomber les murs et Dean serre les dents si fort, à s'en casser les mâchoires, parce qu'il refuse que les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il refuse de lâcher prise.

Les pas trop désordonnés, il se dirige vers l'évier, s'asperge le visage avec de l'eau glacée, puis retourne dans le salon. Il s'assoit dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre, les genoux contre lui et les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Il referme les yeux. Tout résonne dans sa tête, ses propres mots et ceux de Castiel. _Devine ce que ça fait de toi._ L'expression sur son visage, la douleur et la rage. La déception, et ce regard, de cette personne qu'il aime plus que tout au monde mais qu'il n'arrive pas à ne pas faire souffrir.

Il sursaute quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre puis se referme. "Cas?" en levant la tête.

"Castiel a besoin de prendre l'air," répond Chuck, en s'approchant un peu.

Dean respire doucement, surpris de se sentir soulagé de le voir. Il se sent soulagé, rien qu'un court moment. "Tu es déçu, toi aussi?" reprend-il. "Tu m'as dit que non, au téléphone, l'autre jour, mais… tu es déçu."

"Ça compte pour toi?" en s'arrêtant à moins de deux mètres de lui. "Ce que je pense?"

"Bien sûr," comme si c'était évident. "Ça compte pour moi."

"Mais pas ce que pense Castiel?"

"Si," dans un souffle. "C'est juste que… est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir? Ça m'intimide si tu restes debout."

Chuck obtempère, prenant place à sa droite. "C'est juste que? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire?"

"Je ne sais pas. Rien."

"Tu peux me dire, Dean, ce qui te pousse à mentir comme ça, même quand tu sais que personne ne te croit?" demande Chuck. "Est-ce que tu crois que tes émotions vont disparaître si tu les refoules?"

"Je ne refoule rien," évasivement.

"Tu sais ce que je pense?" en l'ignorant. "Ce que tu fais, avec Castiel… c'est la même chose que ce que tu as déjà fait, quand tu as menti en disant l'avoir trompé. Tu essaies de le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il parte de lui-même, et ce soir… je crois que tu l'as poussé à bout parce que tu sais que s'il lève la main sur toi, il ne sera plus capable de se regarder en face. Il ne pourra plus te regarder, toi, dans les yeux. Et il partira. Tu l'aimes assez pour le détruire de cette manière, Dean?"

Celui-ci ouvre la bouche, le cœur en travers de la gorge, et il secoue la tête. "Je voudrais juste prendre soin de lui, mais je n'y arrive plus," dit-il. "Je n'arrive plus à rien, et Castiel se détruit tout seul parce qu'il ne veut pas me quitter."

"Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas, toi, si c'est réellement ce que tu penses?"

"Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça," sans hésiter. "Je suis incapable de faire ça, parce que je suis trop égoïste."

"Égoïste?" en penchant la tête. "Ce qui est égoïste, c'est tout ce que tu fais pour l'éloigner de toi, toute la distance que tu mets entre vous deux, sans penser à ce qu'il veut. Tu refais les mêmes erreurs, Dean. Et les amphétamines?"

"Quoi, les amphétamines?"

"Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre," simplement.

Il y a une légère autorité dans sa voix, et Dean finit par acquiescer, à contre cœur. "J'ai acheté des amphétamines, et… c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne change rien. Ça change tout, et ce serait plus facile."

"Tu veux choisir ce qui est facile?"

"Rien n'est facile," répond Dean. "Ça peut être plus facile, mais pas facile. Et maintenant, j'ai… vraiment besoin que tout soit plus facile."

"Peut-être que si tu parlais de ce qui s'est passé à Lawrence, ce serait plus facile," en agrippant son regard, juste avant que Dean se détourne.

"Il ne s'est rien-"

"Dean," en le coupant.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," en appuyant distraitement son front contre la vitre.

"Tu veux savoir si je suis déçu?" fait Chuck, le ton calme. "Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça t'aiderait si je te disais que oui? Est-ce que c'est mon rôle? Je ne sais pas, et je ne sais pas non plus si savoir que je suis déçu te pousserait à faire en sorte que ça change. Je ne suis pas ton père."

"Je sais," dans un murmure.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Lawrence, Dean?"

"J'ai tout cassé," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je suis entré dans la maison et j'ai tout cassé."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande," en repliant une de ses jambes sous sa cuisse pour se tourner un peu plus vers lui. "Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu tout casser? Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère?"

"Je ne suis pas en colère."

"Oh, si," sûr de lui. "Tu l'es. Tu es en colère, et la douleur te ronge, parce que tu ne veux pas la ressentir. Tu ne veux rien ressentir, mais ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas continuer à prétendre que tu ne ressens rien quand, en réalité, c'est tout le contraire."

Dean avale difficilement sa salive, sans répondre.

"Tu ne veux pas pleurer, Dean?" après une seconde. "Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas?"

"Qui dit que j'ai besoin de pleurer?"

"C'est marqué sur ton front," affirme Chuck. "Plus que ça, même. C'est presque la première chose qu'on voit quand on te regarde, tu sais? Tu refoules tellement ce que tu ressens, tu y mets tellement d'énergie que tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est en train de te détruire. Mais moi, je vois. Tout le monde le voit, parce que tu ne peux pas cacher ça. Tu ne-"

"Je ne veux pas pleurer pour ça," plus sèchement que prévu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, _ça_?" en voyant Dean serrer le poing. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, Dean?"

Il y a un silence, et puis Dean relève les yeux vers lui. "J'ai vu cette photo, et puis… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose a craqué," en posant un doigt sur sa tempe, une seconde, avant de fouiller dans la poche de la veste qu'il porte encore pour en sortir son portefeuille.

Il hésite, l'ouvre et prend la photo pliée en deux, toujours à la même place depuis qu'il l'a laissée là. "Quand j'étais petit, mes parents m'emmenaient souvent marcher dans la forêt, mais je… j'avais peur," dit-il. "Je n'aimais pas ça, au début, parce que c'était grand, et les branches craquaient beaucoup. Mon père était… rassurant. C'était mon père. Il me portait dans ses bras, et il disait de ne pas avoir peur, de lui faire confiance, et j'y croyais. Je croyais tout ce qu'il disait. Il disait qu'il m'aimait," en dépliant l'image pour la regarder. "Ma mère a pris cette photo. Pour créer des souvenirs. C'est ce qu'elle disait, mais je crois qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que mes souvenirs ne ressembleraient vraiment à rien d'autre qu'à des promesses que mon père n'a jamais tenues. Il disait de ne pas avoir peur, mais il est… même mort, il me terrorise. Et lui faire confiance? C'est ce que j'ai fait, et puis il m'a violé. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais comment… comment on peut détruire quelqu'un comme ça? Il a brisé tout ce que j'étais, et… comment on peut aimer et puis faire ça?"

"Je crois qu'on ne peut pas, Dean," sincèrement.

"Je sais," souffle Dean, les yeux toujours baissés. "Ce n'est pas vraiment mon père, sur cette photo. Et je-" alors que les mots ont tellement de mal à venir. "Il est mort. Mon père est mort parce que c'est ce que j'ai voulu de toutes mes forces depuis que j'ai douze ans. J'ai _prié_ pour le voir mort, mais maintenant… j'ai l'impression qu'il vient tout juste de mourir. Je ne sais pas comment je peux le dire, mais j'ai… il est mort. Il ne répondra jamais à mes questions, et il ne demandera jamais pardon pour ce qu'il a fait. Il ne-"

Sa voix craque et Dean se tait. Pour ne pas pleurer. Et Chuck prend une petite inspiration. "Il te manque," finit-il par dire.

"Je ne-" brusquement, en levant la tête pour le regarder. "Non, je ne… je ne peux pas dire ça. Je ne peux pas ressentir ça."

"Pourquoi?"

"Mais parce que je ne peux pas manquer de quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir à me détruire, je ne… peux pas manquer de lui."

"Tu peux manquer du père que tu n'as pas eu," la voix plus douce. "Tu ne penses pas que c'est ce père-là qui te manque, Dean? Le père d'avant la mort de ta mère et celui qu'il aurait dû être? Tu as le droit de ressentir ça. Tu as le droit de le dire, et de pleurer."

Les dents serrées, Dean secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. "Non, je ne veux pas," pourtant au bord des larmes. "J'ai l'impression de vivre un deuil, mais je ne peux pas. Il ne mérite pas que je pleure pour lui, et je ne vais pas-"

"La question, c'est si _toi_ , tu mérites de te sentir si mal à cause de lui," l'interrompt Chuck. "Tu penses que tu mérites de souffrir à ce point?"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi pleurer va m'empêcher de souffrir."

"Vraiment, Dean?" alors que celui-ci fixe ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

"Je ne veux pas," obstiné.

"Plus tu vas refouler, plus tu vas souffrir, et qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand tu ne pourras plus le supporter?" en insistant un peu. "Même si peut-être que tu ne le supportes déjà plus. Tu as acheté des amphétamines, et tu avais l'intention de les prendre."

"Je ne sais pas."

"Ce n'était pas une question," avec un léger soupir. "Tu allais les prendre."

"Je te les ai données," en agitant vaguement la main.

"Est-ce que tu les aurais données à Castiel?" demande Chuck. "Si je n'avais pas été là, ce soir, s'il n'y avait eu que Castiel, est-ce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu serais toujours sobre?"

"Je ne sais pas," encore une fois. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas."

"D'accord," posément. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de me donner ces amphétamines? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas," quand Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

"Parce que je… j'avais l'intention de les prendre, c'est vrai," murmure Dean, enroué. "Mais je… qu'est-ce que je suis censé te dire?"

"Je pense que tu ne veux pas replonger. Tu ne veux pas replonger, et tu t'accroches à tout ce que tu peux pour tenir le coup."

Dean a un sourire, rempli d'amertume. "Je ne peux plus m'accrocher à Cas," admet-il. "Il fait tellement… tellement d'efforts pour nous soutenir tous les deux, et il ne tiendra jamais. Je ne peux même plus le regarder dans les yeux, parce que je sais qu'il pense que tout est sa faute, mais il a tort. Il porte tout sur lui, prend tout pour lui, et je ne peux même pas l'aider. Je n'arrive plus à rien. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur moi, me faire confiance, mais il ne peut pas. Je ne suis même pas capable de tenir mes promesses."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais juste arrêter de faire tout ce que tu peux pour le repousser, et faire de ton mieux pour tenir tes promesses," hésitant un court moment avant de poser une main sur son bras, juste une seconde. "Si Castiel ne peut pas s'appuyer sur toi pour l'instant, tu peux quand même lui prouver qu'il peut te faire confiance."

"Mais s'il ne peut pas?"

"Il ne peut pas?"

"Je ne sais pas," répète Dean. "Je regrette… ce soir, ce que j'ai dit… je regrette."

"Mmh," les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Ça ne suffit pas, de regretter. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de demander pardon?"

"Et si Cas ne revient pas?" incertain.

"C'est ce que tu voudrais?"

"Je voudrais effacer ce que j'ai dit, et je-" sans continuer.

Chuck acquiesce. "Je sais," dit-il. "Même si je n'ai pas exactement tout compris, je crois que tu sais que tu as vraiment dépassé les limites. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Dean, tu ne peux pas… essaie seulement d'imaginer à quel point c'est difficile pour lui d'encaisser tout ce que tu fais pour le repousser, quelque soient tes intentions. C'est un peu comme si Cassie devait se battre en même temps pour toi et contre toi. Tu comprends?"

"Oui," d'une petite voix. "Je ne sais pas comment être ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais plus."

"Tu es déjà ce qu'il veut."

"Plus vraiment," en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Si. Derrière tout ce que tu caches, tu es toujours toi," en lui adressant un petit sourire. "Tu es toujours Dean, même si tu as l'air de t'être perdu. Tu dois juste trouver le moyen de te retrouver."

"Comment je suis censé faire ça?"

"Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est-"

"Mais je veux que tu me dises ce que je dois faire, je veux… je suis perdu," même si ça semble lui faire presque mal de le dire à voix haute. "J'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce que je suis censé faire."

"Je ne crois pas," en secouant la tête. "Ça doit venir de toi, Dean."

.

Castiel se tourne vers son frère quand le générique de fin se met à défiler sur l'écran. "Il faut que je rentre," dit-il.

"Tu ne veux pas rester ici cette nuit?" en faisant la moue. "Tu pourrais-"

"Non, Gabe," catégorique. "Je voulais une soirée sans Dean, pas toute une nuit."

"Tu rentres parce que c'est ce que tu veux, ou parce que Dean a besoin de toi?"

"Les deux?" en se levant. "Tu pourrais essayer de te rappeler que tu as promis de respecter mes choix? Ne sois pas aussi… je ne sais pas? Tu pourrais essayer d'être moins comme le grand-frère poule."

"Le… quoi?" haussant un sourcil.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Castiel attrape sa veste sur le bras du canapé. "Je t'appelle demain. Ça te va?"

"Cassie.. dis-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé ce soir."

"Il a acheté des amphétamines," parlant avant de réfléchir.

"De mieux en mieux," sans pouvoir retenir son sarcasme.

"Gabe, s'il te plaît," soupire Castiel. "Tu pourrais me donner ton avis de psy?"

"Mon avis de psy, c'est que Dean est en train de s'enfoncer," en secouant la tête. "Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide, mais alors… est-ce qu'on doit l'aider quand même? Est-ce qu'on est censés ignorer ce qu'il croit vouloir, et-"

"Ce qu'il _croit_ vouloir?"

"Évidemment, Cassie," plus calmement. "C'est… presque fascinant, en fait, cette manière qu'il a de tout rejeter en bloc quand il est blessé, de refuser qu'on l'approche, qu'on le touche, et d'essayer de faire souffrir autant qu'il souffre. Il va s'enfoncer jusqu'à revenir demander l'aide qu'il veut, au fond, l'aide dont il a besoin. Il va revenir. Sobre ou non, c'est ça, la vraie question."

"Et tu voudras bien l'aider?" demande Castiel.

A son tour, Gabriel pousse un soupir, l'air désabusé. Il lève les yeux au ciel. "Évidemment," répète-t-il. "Dean est mon ami. Je l'aiderai s'il vient demander de l'aide, mais c'est juste… je n'ai pas ta patience, tu sais? Et tu es mon frère. Ça compte plus pour moi que n'importe quelle amitié."

"Je sais."

"Essaie juste de faire attention à toi, et… oh, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, puisque tu fais passer le bien-être de la terre entière avant le tien."

"Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu?" en enfilant sa veste.

"A peine," marmonne Gabriel.

"Je t'appelle demain, d'accord?" avec un sourire.

"Mmh."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," ajoute Castiel, en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras, avant de le relâcher pour se diriger vers la sortie. "Je t'appelle."

.

Dean se lève quand Castiel referme la porte derrière lui, pas réellement doucement.

"Cas?" en entrant dans la cuisine. "Est-ce que… ça va? J'ai eu peur, et je… je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas."

"Mmh," fait Castiel, sans vraiment le regarder.

Il pose ses clés sur le plan de travail avant de se tourner vers Chuck, un peu en retrait, échangeant avec lui un très bref regard, puis un hochement de tête. "Je suis désolé que tu aies été obligé de rester si tard," dit-il. "Merci."

"De rien," avec un sourire. "Je vais rentrer, maintenant. Ta mère m'attend, et vous avez besoin de parler, tous les deux."

"Mmh," encore une fois, plus amer. "Parler, c'est vraiment ce que Dean fait de mieux."

Dean ouvre la bouche, mais ne réplique rien, et Chuck s'approche, suffisamment pour étreindre son fils. "Je te fais confiance," simplement. "Tes choix sont les bons, et je suis fier de toi. N'oublie pas, Castiel. D'accord?"

"Oui," légèrement enroué.

Chuck s'écarte, lui sourit encore une fois, puis adresse un très long regard à Dean. "Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. A ce que toi, tu as dit."

Silencieux, Dean acquiesce.

Castiel raccompagne Chuck pour fermer la porte à clé derrière lui, puis revient sur ses pas, évitant le regard de Dean, qui le cherche et s'avance. "Cas, je suis… je suis désolé, j'ai-"

"Ça ne me suffit pas," coupe Castiel. "Ce que tu as dit, c'est… tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit, Dean? Il y a vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de choses que je peux accepter, tu sais, même… vraiment beaucoup trop. En particulier venant de toi. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai des limites."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… je ne voulais pas, et-"

"C'est quand même ce que tu as dit," en secouant la tête. "Que tu le penses ou non, ça ne change rien, finalement. Parce que tu ne cherches qu'à me blesser, c'est volontaire, et ça fait mal, tu sais? J'en ai assez. J'en ai vraiment assez."

"Je suis désolé," murmure Dean.

"Je sais," après une seconde. "Tu es toujours désolé, mais tu recommences à chaque fois. Est-ce que tu vas finir par être suffisamment désolé pour comprendre que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça? Moi, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Est-ce que ça compte pour toi?"

"Bien sûr," plus vivement. "Bien sûr que ça compte, Cas. Je t'aime."

"Tu m'aimes," répète Castiel. "Oui, je sais. Moi aussi. Même si tu as l'air d'être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que je ne puisse même plus te regarder dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'amour soit censé ressembler à ça. Je suis même sûr du contraire."

Trop violemment, Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue, le regard plongé dans le sien, même s'il a presque envie de disparaître, et Castiel soupire. "Je suis fatigué," dit-il, avant de se retourner.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" légèrement paniqué.

"Prendre une douche."

"Je peux…?"

"Non," en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

.

Castiel ignore Dean pendant un temps qui leur semble, à tous les deux, durer des heures. Il essaie de trouver le sommeil mais n'y arrive pas, peut-être parce que Dean reste dans le salon. Peut-être parce que le lit est vide, et Castiel finit par en sortir. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé, à côté de Dean, devant la télévision que celui-ci ne regarde pas vraiment.

Ils restent là un moment, jusqu'à ce que Dean se redresse puis se rapproche, sans que Castiel réagisse. "Cas…?" hésitant, en tendant la main pour effleurer sa joue, alors que Castiel détourne la tête pour l'éviter. "Cas, je suis vraiment désolé. Crois-moi quand je dis que je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon, et… parle-moi. S'il te plaît."

"Ça fait des jours et des jours que tu ne me regardes même plus, et tu exiges que je-"

"Je te regarde," en le coupant. "Je te regarde tout le temps, et je n'exige rien."

"Mmh," distraitement.

"Tu vas faire semblant de regarder la télé toute la nuit?"

"Je ne fais pas semblant," sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

Dean a un sourire. "Tu détestes les films de Western, et là, Cas… t'es en train d'en regarder un," lui fait-il remarquer.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je déteste les films de Western?" en attrapant un coussin pour s'occuper les mains. "Je les regarde avec toi."

"Pour me faire plaisir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça."

"Bon… c'est vrai," après une seconde.

Il y a un court silence, et Dean lui prend le coussin pour le mettre sur la table basse, avant de monter à califourchon sur ses cuisses, rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de protester.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande Castiel, immobile, sans le repousser mais sans pour autant faire le moindre geste vers lui.

Dean ne répond pas, pose ses deux mains sur son ventre, près de sa taille, puis se penche pour l'embrasser. Pas sur la bouche. D'abord sur la joue, et moins délicatement le long de son cou, descendant près de sa clavicule. Il mord un peu, arrachant un gémissement à Castiel, qui agrippe ses hanches dans un mouvement incontrôlé, fermant les yeux, alors que Dean pose les doigts sur la ceinture élastique de son pantalon.

Il ondule du bassin sur lui, mais s'esquive quand Castiel essaie de l'embrasser. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils, resserre sa prise sur ses hanches pour l'immobiliser tout en cherchant son regard. Il sent les muscles de Dean se raidir, presque imperceptiblement. "Tu n'as pas envie de moi," comme une simple constatation.

"Bien sûr que si, j'ai envie de toi," en se penchant une nouvelle fois.

"Alors pourquoi-" perdant ses mots au moment exact où Dean presse sa paume contre son entrejambe, à travers son bas de pyjama. "Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas… t'embrasser? Dean, tu-" quand il finit par glisser sa main dans son boxer, les gestes trop calculés pour être sincères. "Attends, j'ai… ah, s'il te plaît. Attends."

"Laisse-moi te faire oublier," la bouche toujours contre sa peau. "Je peux te faire suffisamment plaisir pour que tu oublies tout, je peux… je vais te faire te sentir bien."

Dean se redresse légèrement, pour le regarder. Sans réellement le regarder. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, et Castiel mentirait s'il disait que ça ne l'excite pas, même si tout sonne faux. Tout sonne comme si Dean ne cherchait qu'à séduire et à plaire, qu'à forcer Castiel à prendre ce qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de donner maintenant.

"C'est ton plaisir, Castiel," dans un souffle, en imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe. "Prend ce que tu veux prendre."

Brusquement, Castiel rouvre les yeux et se fige. Il lui faut plusieurs longues secondes pour réussir à reprendre le contrôle, et il relâche les hanches de Dean avant d'attraper ses poignets. "Arrête," dit-il. "Arrête, Dean. Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas faire?" en essayant de forcer Castiel à libérer ses poignets, sans succès.

"Tu ne peux pas… te vendre comme ça," répond Castiel. "C'est ce que tu fais? Ce n'est pas pour de l'argent, mais ça revient au même, et je… je ne veux pas faire ça. Te toucher si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, et… mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends?"

"Ne te mets pas en colère," sa voix qui supplie presque.

"Pourquoi tu voudrais ça, Dean? Je ne comprends pas," en passant l'index sous son menton pour que Dean relève les yeux dans les siens. "Le sexe entre nous… ne le rend pas comme ça. Je t'en prie."

Dean réprime les larmes qui perlent sur ses cils, réprime la brûlure dans le creux de son cœur, et secoue doucement la tête. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai… _ça_ , je sais. Je peux me faire pardonner comme ça."

"Non, tu ne peux pas."

"Mais-"

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés?" en le coupant. "Tu ne m'embrasses plus. Tu ne me regardes plus comme avant, et tu n'as même plus… envie de moi."

"Si," proteste Dean. "Pas maintenant, c'est vrai, mais je… si, je te regarde, et j'ai envie de toi."

"Vraiment, Dean?"

"Oui," en s'accrochant à son avant-bras, comme s'il avait finalement trop peur de le laisser partir. "J'ai juste… je ne sais même plus qui je suis, Cas. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas comment ne pas te faire de mal, ni comment te demander pardon."

Castiel se tait, et la voix de Dean casse. "Je voudrais te dire que j'ai… je-" rassemblant tout son courage. "Je me sens très mal," en fermant les yeux. "Je ne… je ne suis pas vide. Pas du tout. C'est même difficile de respirer."

Le visage de Castiel n'est éclairé que par la lumière de l'écran, mais Dean voit son expression s'adoucir. "Tu n'es pas vide," répète-t-il. "Et-"

"Et je suis vraiment désolé," en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, et… avec tout ce que je te fais endurer, tu peux être en colère. Tu pourrais même me détester. J'ai dépassé les limites, je sais que j'ai vraiment… Cas. Je te demande pardon. Pour ce que j'ai dit, et pour ces derniers temps," en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, dans un geste cette fois vraiment plus que spontané. "Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours, et je suis désolé de ne plus être ce que tu veux."

"Ne t'excuse pas de ce que tu es," très doucement. "Ne t'excuse pas de ne plus aller bien, et… je voudrais juste que tu arrêtes de me repousser, Dean. Je voudrais que tu me fasses assez confiance."

"Mais je te fais confiance," les sourcils froncés. "Pourquoi-"

"Tu ne m'as pas donné les amphétamines," l'interrompt Castiel. "Tu as eu assez confiance en mon père pour les lui donner, mais pas en moi."

"Ce n'est pas ça," en baissant légèrement la tête. "J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui, mais j'essaie de te protéger, et… je sais-" quand Castiel commence à protester. "Je sais que je ne devrais pas essayer de te protéger en essayant de t'éloigner. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je vois comme tu vas mal, comme c'est difficile pour toi, et-"

"C'est difficile parce que tu ne me laisses pas t'aider," en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes. "Tu ne me dis rien, et je suis dans le flou. Je veux seulement que tu reviennes vers moi, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, même si tu te contentes d'être… là. D'être vraiment là. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

Dean acquiesce, sans rien dire, sans ouvrir la bouche, parce qu'il se sent sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Castiel le remarque, et lui adresse un sourire rassurant, en caressant sa joue. "Tu peux pleurer, Dean, tu sais?"

"Je ne veux pas," d'une voix trop rauque. "Ne me force pas, ne-"

"Eh," le plus doucement du monde. "Eh, Dean… regarde-moi," quand celui-ci tente de détourner les yeux, coincé par la main de Castiel contre sa joue. "Ça va aller. Viens là," en l'attirant plus près pour le serrer contre lui. "Tout ira bien, je te promets que tout ira bien. Je t'aime."


	56. Ivre de quoi

**Dans ce chapitre, Dean est à la limite de la limite, mais c'est aussi le chapitre des pas en avant, tout doucement mais c'est vraiment important. Les choses vont aller mieux à partir de maintenant, même si ça reste difficile**

 **Dean fait des efforts et s'ouvre un peu plus, et ça continuera plus tard**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira, et merci encore (beaucoup)**

 **Bisous**

.

Dean reste contre Castiel un certain temps, la tête calée dans le creux de son cou et les yeux fermés. Il finit par somnoler, bercé par le souffle de Castiel dans ses cheveux, et sa main dans son dos, qui caresse tout doucement.

"Dean?" après un moment.

"Mmh," en marmonnant, à demi ensommeillé.

"Je déteste vraiment ce film, et je suis obligé de le regarder si tu restes assis sur moi."

Avec un petit rire, Dean se redresse et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Je suis vraiment bien, là," répond-il. "Mais… je peux te poser une question?"

"Vas-y," en penchant la tête.

"Est-ce que Gabriel me déteste?" incertain. "Je veux dire… est-ce que-"

"Personne ne te déteste, Dean," en le coupant. "Gabe est juste un peu en colère contre toi, mais ça va lui passer. Et dans quelques temps, vous allez recommencer à vous comporter comme des gosses, tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Gabriel."

"Dans quelques temps?" répète Dean, en rongeant distraitement l'ongle de son index. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire quand tu accepteras qu'on t'aide."

"Tu m'aides, là," avec un léger haussement d'épaules. "J'ai juste besoin de toi."

"Tu as besoin de Charlie," une main posée sur sa joue. "Tu as failli reprendre des amphétamines, et on ne peut pas faire comme si c'était rien. Ce n'est pas rien."

"Est-ce que tu vas lui dire? A Charlie? Ou… est-ce que tu en as parlé à Gabriel?"

Castiel se contente d'acquiescer, et Dean pousse un petit soupir. "Je suppose qu'il a dit quelque chose comme-"

"Il a seulement dit qu'il t'aiderait si tu lui demandes de l'aide."

"Mais je n'ai rien demandé."

"Dean…" exaspéré.

"Désolé," en faisant la moue. "Mais… c'est vrai, Cas. Je n'ai rien demandé à Gabriel, et Charlie… elle est trop têtue. C'est insupportable et agaçant."

"Ah, vraiment?" rit Castiel. "Toi aussi, tu es un peu agaçant."

"Moi?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "A mon tour de te poser une question."

Dean fronce les sourcils, intrigué. "Quoi?" demande-t-il. "Est-ce que… oh, je sais ce que tu vas me demander."

"Qu'est-ce que je vais te demander?"

"Tu t'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et tu veux savoir si j'ai eu peur," les yeux un peu ailleurs. "Un peu, Cas. Mais je l'aurais bien cherché, et ça n'aurait pas été ta faute."

"Mais ça aurait quand même détruit quelque chose entre nous," souffle Castiel.

Très doucement, Dean relève la tête. "Rien n'est détruit entre nous," en plaçant sa main sur le haut de son torse. "Rien. Tu peux essayer de ne pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé?"

"Je peux essayer."

"D'accord," en lui souriant, encore plus doucement. "Je suis désolé pour les amphétamines."

"Tu allais les prendre?" haussant un sourcil quand Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre. "Et ne me mens pas. L'autre jour, tu as promis de toujours me dire la vérité, et je ne veux pas que tu mentes."

"Peut-être," un peu trop évasivement. "Mais… la question ne se pose plus, puisque je n'ai rien pris."

"La question se pose," en secouant la tête. "On sait tous les deux que la question se pose, parce que… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Dean? Ça ne va pas, et ça n'ira pas mieux si tu refuses qu'on t'aide, et-"

"Je vais juste attendre que ça passe."

"Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu dis," réplique Castiel. "Dean, c'est-"

"Oui, je sais," l'air plus sérieux. "Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un drogué, et-"

Du bout des doigts contre ses lèvres, Castiel l'empêche de poursuivre. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit," fait-il. "Je ne pense pas ça, mais je sais que les addictions sont très fortes, et qu'elles refont surface quand ça ne va pas. Et ça ne va pas. Ça ne partira pas tout seul."

"Peut-être que ça ne partira pas du tout, Cas. C'est… comme ça."

"Tu trouves que c'est supportable?" sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu supportes ce que tu ressens?"

"Là, tout de suite?" faussement distrait, en serrant un peu le poing contre son torse. "C'est supportable."

"Et demain?"

"Quoi, demain?"

"Est-ce que demain, tu vas supporter de tout refouler comme tu le fais, en ce moment et depuis déjà trop longtemps?" insiste Castiel. "Demain, et tous les jours d'après?"

"On n'est pas demain," simplement. "On est maintenant. Aujourd'hui."

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. "Vraiment… une sale tête de mule."

"Pas du tout," en redressant un peu le menton. "C'est plus facile si on pense un jour après l'autre. Tu ne trouves pas?"

"Ça ne répond absolument pas à ma question, Dean," en attrapant son poignet pour emmêler leurs doigts. "Tu ne voudrais pas… me dire ce dont tu as besoin? Ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider?"

"Je n'ai besoin de rien."

"Tu n'as besoin de rien, ou alors tu n'as pas envie de faire ce dont tu as besoin?"

Les sourcils froncés, Dean garde le silence une seconde. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, puis reprend :

"Tu me manipules pour me faire dire des trucs," l'air contrarié.

"Mmh," songeur. "Ce n'est pas vraiment de la manipulation si tu t'en rends compte."

"Arrête de faire le malin," avec une petite tape sur le bras.

Il se penche pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, près de la pommette, mais Castiel prend ses joues en coupe pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord immobile, sans aller plus loin, et Dean approfondit finalement le baiser, mordille mais fait attention à ne pas blesser, les mains dans les cheveux de Castiel, qui gémit faiblement dans sa bouche.

"Tu vois," souffle Dean, en s'écartant, rien qu'à peine. "Ça, c'est un très bon début, et ça rend _maintenant_ vraiment plus que supportable. Alors… est-ce que tu veux rester sur ce canapé, à regarder un film que tu n'aimes pas, ou-"

"Je te promets que je ne regarde plus du tout le film."

"Oh, mais je sais," sourire aux lèvres. "Mais il doit être quelque chose comme trois heures, et peut-être qu'on devrait dormir. Tu ne travailles pas demain matin, mais moi, si. Tu as envie de dormir?"

"Et toi?"

"Pas vraiment," haussant les épaules.

"On peut continuer Docteur Sexy, et ne pas dormir," en caressant distraitement ses avant-bras. "Tu veux?"

"Je veux," en souriant encore.

.

"Cas?" en rouvrant brusquement les yeux.

"Mmh," répond Castiel, une main sur sa joue. "Tu t'es endormi. Et tu rêvais."

Allongé, la tête posée sur ses genoux, Dean reste immobile, puis sourit un peu quand il sent Castiel caresser l'arête de sa mâchoire. "J'ai loupé tout l'épisode."

"En fait, tu en as loupé plusieurs," en baissant légèrement les yeux pour le regarder. "Il est presque sept heures."

"J'ai fait un rêve vraiment… tu sais, quand tu as l'impression de savoir que tu rêves, mais que c'est tellement horrible que tu n'arrives pas à te réveiller?" alors que Castiel acquiesce. "C'était un rêve comme ça," en posant une main sur la sienne, sans la prendre. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller travailler aujourd'hui."

"C'est une mauvaise journée?" simplement.

"Je n'ai pas de bonnes journées, en ce moment," avec un petit haussement d'épaules. "On s'habitue."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois censé t'habituer à ça, tu sais?"

"Mmh," évasif. "Probablement pas, c'est vrai. Charlie a dit un truc comme ça, une fois. Que la douleur n'est pas censée devenir une habitude, ni un point de repères, et… tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas lui parler? Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle va trouver le moyen de me faire dire ce qu'elle a envie que je dise, et-"

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu as besoin de dire?" coupe Castiel.

Dean secoue la tête. "J'ai parlé avec ton père, et ça n'a rien changé," dit-il. "Je me sens toujours aussi mal."

"Ça n'a pas rien changé," le ton plus doux. "Tu es plus proche de moi maintenant que tous ces derniers jours réunis."

"Mmh," encore une fois.

Il lève le bras pour toucher son visage. "Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec toi ce matin, mais Rufus ne va pas aimer ça du tout," reprend-il. "Et on s'entend vraiment bien. Lui, il me fait confiance, alors-"

"Tu sais," plus sérieusement. "J'ai conscience que rester sobre dans ces conditions, c'est vraiment très difficile pour toi, et j'ai… peut-être que j'ai-"

"Cas," en le coupant. "Si tu dis que tu as confiance en moi, je vais seulement avoir peur de te décevoir, comme je déçois tout le monde. Tu as dit que tu étais déçu."

"Et toi, tu m'as comparé à Liam. Tu vois? On ne pense pas toujours ce qu'on dit."

"Alors tu n'es pas déçu?" demande Dean, incertain. "Sois honnête."

"Je ne sais pas, Dean," en se mordant la lèvre. "C'est important pour toi?"

"Plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre."

"Et Singer?"

"Ah, non," pour protester. "On ne va pas en parler. Pas besoin."

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel, puis pose sa deuxième main sur le front de Dean, qui ferme les yeux en soupirant. "Pas besoin," répète-t-il. "Singer n'a même pas essayé de m'appeler, et-"

"Il ne t'a peut-être pas appelé, mais il m'a parlé," l'interrompt Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" soudain curieux.

"J'ai dit la vérité."

"C'est vrai que tu ne mens presque jamais," avant de rouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. "Et… qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander," en passant le bout de ses doigts sur les rides d'inquiétude qui creusent son front. "Personne ne va te forcer à rester à l'hôpital si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, et je pense que tu-"

"Ça, c'est faux," en secouant la tête. "Si tu n'avais pas été, là, Charlie m'aurait traîné en psychiatrie pour m'attacher à un lit."

"Charlie ne ferait jamais ça."

"Ouais," l'air peu convaincu. "N'empêche que je n'irai pas, ni pour parler à Charlie, ni… encore moins pour parler à Singer."

"D'accord," fait Castiel. "Mais tu veux bien répondre à une question pour moi?" récoltant un vague hochement de tête. "Pourquoi ce qu'il pense compte autant pour toi? Tu n'es pas comme ça, avec Richmond, alors… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te fiches de ce que lui, il pense?"

"Non," en laissant son bras retomber sur le canapé. "Je ne me fiche pas de ce que Richmond pense, mais… ce n'est pas pareil. Singer a toujours fait attention à moi, et… je ne sais pas vraiment, Cas. C'est juste que je ne tiens pas à lui de la même façon. Tu comprends?"

Après une seconde de réflexion, Castiel finit par acquiescer. "Je crois, oui," dit-il. "En fait, il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Il a eu l'air en colère, et à la fois un peu triste, et-"

"Ne me dis pas ça," en détournant les yeux.

"Mais c'est vrai, Dean," sans hausser le ton.

"Mmh," avec un autre soupir. "Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire, de toute façon? Il a raison d'être déçu. Tu as raison, toi aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Je sais," dans un murmure, en attrapant doucement son menton pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. "Pour l'instant… essaie juste de ne pas te fermer comme tu le fais toujours. Je sais que c'est un mécanisme de défense, que tu te protèges, et que tu n'as pas appris à faire autrement, mais peut-être que tu peux travailler sur ça, et juste… essaie. D'accord?"

"D'accord," en lui adressant un petit sourire.

.

A peine arrivé au garage, Dean regrette presque d'y avoir mis un pied. Il n'adresse qu'un hochement de tête à Rufus, et celui-ci n'insiste pas. La matinée passe trop doucement, Dean n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer, fais tout de façon mécanique, sans y penser, et il sursaute quand Rufus finit par s'approcher. "Dean?"

"Tu-" en retenant son souffle. "Tu sens l'alcool."

Dean fait un pas de côté pour s'éloigner.

"Tu devrais prendre ta journée," répond calmement Rufus. "Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien, et tu fais n'importe quoi depuis toute à l'heure."

"Non, je… ça va," en secouant la tête.

"Bien sûr," légèrement sarcastique. "Tu ne m'as jamais fait remarquer que je sentais l'alcool."

"Peut-être parce que d'habitude, tu ne-"

"Non," coupe Rufus. "Je n'ai pas bu plus que d'habitude, mais tu le sens parce que tu y fais attention. Parce que tu ne penses qu'à ça."

"Je te dis que ça va, Rufus," un ton plus haut. "Je veux juste que tu t'éloignes suffisamment pour ne pas me déconcentrer. Je veux réparer cette bagnole. Est-ce que c'est trop demander?"

Rufus fronce les sourcils, quelque peu surpris. "Très bien," dit-il. "Essaie de ne rien détruire sur ton passage. Tu sais, avec toute cette frustration."

"Moi, je suis frustré?"

Sans répondre, Rufus recule puis se retourne pour repartir d'où il vient.

.

Dean se laisse tomber sur une chaise, l'arrière de la tête en appui contre le mur. Il souffle, respire doucement, en répétant dans un murmure que "ça va aller."

Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre. "On fait seulement une pause," pour lui-même, en baladant son regard dans la pièce.

Plusieurs mètres carrés, des étagères, un frigo et un évier, et de l'alcool quelque part, Dean en est sûr, parce que Rufus ne peut pas s'empêcher de boire. Il ne le fait pas devant lui, n'en parle pas vraiment, n'est jamais réellement ivre, mais Dean le remarque parfois. Il souffle encore une fois, moins doucement parce qu'il ne se maîtrise qu'à peine, et relève un peu plus les yeux pour apercevoir une bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine, tout en haut de l'étagère. "Oh, non," en serrant les dents, sans bouger, même s'il sait qu'il devrait sortir de cette pièce, sortir du garage.

Dean devrait sortir, mais il se lève, prend la chaise pour monter dessus et atteindre le haut de l'étagère. Il attrape la bouteille. Redescend et la pose sur le rebord de l'évier. Ses mains tremblent quand il serre les poings, et il se dit, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, qu'un peu d'alcool ne peut pas réellement faire de mal, que ça va seulement rendre les choses plus faciles.

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue si fort, trop fort, en sortant un verre qu'il remplit au tiers, avant de le reposer à côté de la bouteille.

Les battements de son cœur résonnent au point que Dean a l'impression de les sentir dans sa tête, et tous les muscles de son corps se tendent douloureusement, son ventre se contracte et il reprend le verre dans un geste trop brusque. "Et puis merde," les yeux fermés, alors que l'alcool brûle sa langue.

"Dean," derrière lui. "Non."

Rufus se précipite pour lui arracher le verre des mains. "Non," répète-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. "Recrache."

Secouant la tête, Dean garde tout de même le whisky dans sa bouche, sans l'avaler, et Rufus le bouscule un peu. "Recrache," un ton plus haut. "Dean, recrache-le," et celui-ci finit par obtempérer.

Il recrache dans l'évier, retient son souffle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, et ça brûle aussi. Ça brûle et ça fait mal, et Dean pose une main sur sa bouche, en même temps que Rufus prend un autre verre pour le remplir d'eau et le lui tendre. "Bois ça, et recrache l'eau aussi," dit-il. "Vas-y."

Dean se rince la bouche plusieurs fois pour faire passer le goût, les doigts serrés autour du verre comme s'il s'y accrochait, et il finit par éclater dans sa main. "Ça ne passe pas," en passant sa paume sous l'eau pour laver le sang. "Ça ne passe pas, et je… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Il recule jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. "Ça ne passe pas," encore une fois.

"Tiens," répond Rufus, en lui tendant un bonbon à la menthe. "Ça va t'aider."

"Je croyais que c'était des chewing-gums," en s'asseyant par terre. "En quoi ça va m'aider?"

"Prend-le, et tu verras," en s'avançant, sans trop s'approcher. "Ça marche un peu sur moi. Ça fait passer l'envie pendant un moment."

Dean tend le bras pour prendre le bonbon. "Pendant un moment?"

"Sur moi pendant seulement un moment," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je ne suis pas sobre, mais toi, si. Il faut juste que tu reprennes le contrôle, et ça va aller."

"Je n'ai pas le contrôle," en déchirant l'emballage. "Tu m'as dit de prendre ma journée, et j'aurais dû écouter. Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tu es comme ça, c'est tout."

"Je devrais changer," simplement. "Je devrais vraiment changer."

Il essuie presque rageusement ses joues, puis se concentre sur le goût mentholé sur sa langue. "C'est vrai que c'est distrayant."

"C'est de la menthe extra-forte," explique Rufus, lui arrachant un petit rire.

"J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, en ce moment, mais… je ne sais pas," en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je n'arrive pas à la demander, et j'ai… des gens sont là pour m'aider, mais tout ce que je fais, c'est les repousser. Peut-être que j'ai juste un peu trop de fierté, et peut-être qu'il faut que j'arrête de croire que je peux faire ça tout seul. Je ne peux pas, j'ai… oui, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide."

"Alors peut-être que tu devrais rentrer, et demander à Castiel de-"

"Cas n'est pas mon psy, et il ne… ce n'est pas le même genre d'aide," en le coupant.

"Tu as une psy," lui fait remarquer Rufus.

"Oh, oui, et je suis censé lui dire quoi?" presque sarcastique. " _Vraiment désolé de m'être comporté comme un sale connard, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider, maintenant?_ " en secouant la tête. "Elle va m'envoyer balader, et elle aura raison."

"Dean-"

"Tu as raison," avant de s'appuyer contre le mur pour se lever. "Je devrais rentrer."

Rufus fait un pas dans sa direction, comme pour l'aider, mais Dean secoue la tête. "Je vais rentrer," répète-t-il.

"Tu ne veux pas demander à Castiel de-"

"Je peux rentrer tout seul," simplement. "Merci… pour tout. D'être là au bon moment. Merci. Je vais rentrer."

"D'accord," après un court instant. "Fais attention à toi."

Dean se contente d'une vague geste de la main, avant de sortir.

Ses pas sont hésitants, à la fois trop rapides et trop lents, et il s'effondre quasiment sur le siège conducteur. Une fois les portières fermées, Dean n'entend plus rien d'autre que le rythme saccadé des inspirations qu'il essaie de prendre, rendues trop difficiles par les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. Il serre les dents, et les mains sur le volant. "Ne pleure pas," murmure-t-il. "Tu ne vas pas pleurer, tu ne-"

Il se coupe, reprend son souffle et attrape ses clés de voiture dans la poche de sa veste. Il démarre, respire, s'engage sur la route, respire, et respire encore.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, Dean n'emprunte pas du tout le chemin de la maison. Il roule longuement, dans un silence qui ne le dérange pas, et sursaute quand son téléphone sonne. Agacé, il décroche quand même, sans regarder l'écran.

"Dean?"

"Violette?" les sourcils froncés.

"Tu es surpris de m'entendre?"

"J'ai décroché sans regarder," faussement désinvolte.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je rappelle plus tard? je peux-"

"Non, non," en la coupant. "Je ne suis pas occupé, pour le moment, en fait… si tu veux tout savoir, je suis juste en train de conduire vers je ne sais où."

"Je ne sais où?" répète Violette. "Dean… est-ce que ça va?"

"Je ne suis pas en train de faire une fugue, si c'est la question que tu te poses," avec un très léger rire. "J'ai failli replonger, aujourd'hui. Et quand je dis _replonger,_ je veux vraiment dire que c'était limite."

"Limite à quel point?"

"Au point où j'ai un souvenir vraiment très frais du goût qu'a le whisky."

"Tu en as bu?" inquiète.

"Non," en soupirant. "J'ai recraché, mais peut-être… non, je suis même sûr que si j'avais été seul, je serais ivre mort quelque part, en ce moment."

"Mais tu ne l'es pas."

"Je ne le suis pas, et je… tu sais, je ne veux pas replonger, je ne veux plus être le Dean d'avant, et j'ai eu peur," en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. "J'avais envie de boire, c'était… plus fort que moi, j'aurais dû rentrer directement, ne pas prendre de risques, mais tu me connais. Je suis un abruti. Et si je replonge, Violette, je n'y arriverai pas. Si je replonge, c'est pour de bon, et-"

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois un abruti," l'interrompt Violette. "Où est-ce que tu es, Dean? Où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Bonne question," presque amer. "Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je suis paumé."

Il y a un silence, et Dean se rend bien compte qu'il ne répond pas réellement à la question. "Je suis paumé."

"Je sais," la voix très douce. "Moi aussi."

"Vraiment?"

"Je passe les journées à aider les autres, je fais tout ce que je peux faire, et pendant ce temps, ça va," plus bas. "Mais dès que le soir arrive, quand je me retrouve toute seule, sans… Benjamin, j'ai vraiment du mal à me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle je suis censée avancer. Paumée, c'est vraiment le mot. Je pleure souvent, aussi, et… tu devrais essayer."

"Oui, je sais," répond Dean. "Ce n'est pas… je n'y arrive même pas. J'ai envie de pleurer et ça me fait me sentir coupable. Et ça m'étouffe."

"Peut-être…" hésitante. "… peut-être que tu pourrais pleurer pour autre chose que ton père."

Dean secoue la tête, avant de se rappeler que Violette ne peut pas le voir. "Ce n'est pas ce qui soulage," dit-il.

"Le deuil, c'est-"

"Tu es en train de faire le deuil de quelqu'un que tu aimais. Pas moi."

"Le petit Dean de quatre ans aimait son père," lui fait remarquer Violette.

Il y a un silence, et Dean a un rire. "Le petit Dean de quatre ans n'existe plus," finit-il par reprendre. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en parle. Tu ne peux pas comparer ça à ce que tu es en train de vivre en ce moment, avec Benjamin."

"C'est toi qui ne veux pas comparer, mais je crois que c'est la même chose, Dean, c'est… la douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais. Mais peut-être que pour toi, c'est encore plus difficile, parce que ton père était toujours là. Il n'était plus la même personne, mais toujours là, alors… peut-être aussi que tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable de ressentir ça."

"Je me sens coupable quand même. C'est comme ça."

"Et où est-ce que tu vas aller, maintenant?" demande une nouvelle fois Violette.

"Je vais rouler jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'essence," en tapotant nerveusement le volant du bout de l'index. "Et toi?"

"Je vais continuer à faire tout ce que je peux faire ici, et puis recommencer demain. Tu vois… je crois qu'on tourne en rond, toi et moi."

"Moi, je tourne en rond, pendant que toi, tu évolues. Tu as peut-être l'impression que non, mais tu évolues."

"Tu sais," avec un sourire que Dean peut entendre dans sa voix. "Tu es vraiment très doué pour parler aux autres, mais tu n'es pas doué du tout pour écouter. Ni pour suivre tes propres conseils."

"Ça aussi, je sais," avec un soupir. "Je sais. Je devrais apprendre à écouter."

"Je peux aussi t'écouter, moi. Comment tu te sens?"

"Oh, Violette… non," en levant les yeux au ciel. "J'ai vraiment besoin de dire comment je me sens? Parce que je crois que tu le sais déjà. Tout est… en ce moment, tout est vraiment très difficile, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais tenir le coup encore longtemps. Peut-être que je devrais accepter de retourner à l'hôpital, juste un moment, histoire de faire une pause, avant d'avoir réellement besoin d'y retourner. Tu comprends?"

"Je comprends," affirmative. "Mais la sale tête de mule que tu es a décidé que tu n'irais pas, et tu tiens à rester une sale tête de mule. C'est ça?"

Dean hésite une seconde. "… ouais," finalement.

"Mmh," fait Violette, sans rien ajouter.

"C'est un peu stupide," admet Dean.

"C'est carrément stupide. Tu n'es même pas obligé d'y rester longtemps, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais peut-être que tu pourrais juste prendre trois jours pour… te remettre sur les rails?"

"Mmh," à son tour. "J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire ça."

"Je crois que c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre quelques décisions à ta place, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses voir les choses autrement," toujours posément. "Charlie est ce quelqu'un d'autre, je crois."

"Ouais, ouais," l'air distrait. "Je ne vais pas encore assez mal pour retourner lui demander de l'aide."

"Tu es sûr de ça, Dean?"

Ce dernier se contente de se racler la gorge, pour éviter d'avoir à répondre, et Violette n'insiste pas. "Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, et de… je ne sais pas où tu vas, mais ne fais pas de fugue," dit-elle tout de même.

"Je ne fugue pas, Violette, je vais finir par rentrer à la maison, mais je… j'ai juste besoin d'un moment."

"D'accord," finalement. "Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. On est d'accord?"

"Oui, on est d'accord."

Dean raccroche, puis coupe la sonnerie de son téléphone.

.

Les kilomètres défilent, et si au début, Dean ne savait pas où aller, il n'est même pas surpris quand il finit par se garer. Il sort de l'Impala, prend une inspiration, et puis se retrouve devant la porte. Regrette une seconde.

"Dean?" demande Addison, surprise.

"Je suis… je… je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment censé être là, mais… je-"

"Entre," sans hésiter, en tendant une main vers lui.

Presque timidement, Dean la prend, puis laisse Addison l'attirer contre elle. "J'étais très inquiète pour toi," en le serrant vraiment très fort.

"Je suis désolé," sa voix trop basse. "Je suis désolé, je suis-"

Addison s'écarte pour le regarder. "Je sais," dit-elle, avant de le guider jusque dans le salon. "Chuck va bientôt rentrer, et en attendant, assied-toi. Je vais faire du thé. D'accord?"

"Oui," en s'asseyant sur le canapé, alors qu'Addison pose une couverture sur ses épaules.

Elle ne revient qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux tasses à la main, qu'elle pose sur la table basse, puis s'assoit à son tour. "Castiel sait que tu es là?"

"Non," simplement, avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa veste pour jeter un œil à l'écran de son téléphone. "Il a appelé, et je… je n'ai pas le courage."

"Donne-le-moi. Je vais le faire."

Dean obtempère, sans rien ajouter lorsqu'Addison porte l'appareil à son oreille. "Castiel?" fait-elle. "C'est moi. Oui. Non, non… ne t'inquiète pas," avant de lever les yeux vers Dean, le consultant du regard, et celui-ci finit par accepter de reprendre le téléphone.

"Dean?" sa voix si douce mais vraiment inquiète. "J'ai parlé à Rufus, et… est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce qu-"

"Je t'ai dit, ce matin… c'est une mauvaise journée," en le coupant. "Plus mauvaise que les autres, et je… j'aurais dû rester à la maison. J'aurais même dû t'écouter, l'autre jour, quand tu m'as proposé de faire une pause. J'aurais dû faire des tas de choses, écouter… Charlie, et ne pas croire que je pouvais être plus fort que ça."

"Tu peux être plus fort que ça, et tu es… tu es plus fort que ça," répond Castiel, le plus calmement possible. "Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre qu'aller chez mes parents, mais… Dean, c'est le premier pas pour demander de l'aide."

"Je ne veux pas-"

"Si," sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre. "Bien sûr que si, tu veux de l'aide, et tu veux… si tu voulais replonger, tu l'aurais déjà fait, mais tu es toujours sobre. Dis-moi… tu es sobre? Tu as failli boire, et Rufus-"

"Je n'ai pas seulement _failli_ , Cas," en serrant le poing. "C'est plus que ça, c'est… j'ai laissé tomber pendant une minute, et si Rufus n'était pas arrivé à temps, j'aurais-"

"Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça."

"Peut-être que tu es trop optimiste, que tu crois trop en moi, et-"

"Écoute-moi," l'interrompt Castiel. "Dean, écoute-moi. Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime. D'accord?"

"Mais, Cas, je-" sans conviction.

"Je te fais confiance," encore une fois. "Je te fais confiance. D'accord?"

Silencieux une seconde, Dean finit par souffler. "D'accord."

"Est-ce que tu veux rentrer, ou alors… rester un peu?" reprend Castiel.

"Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste un peu?"

"Non… bien sûr que non," doucement. "Je suis de garde jusqu'à ce soir, mais appelle-moi quand tu décides de rentrer."

"D'accord," en fermant les yeux trop fort. "Je t'aime."

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur ses lèvres, les mots de Castiel résonnent quand il dit qu'il l'aime aussi, et il raccroche. Il reste un moment immobile, avant de relever la tête vers Addison, qui lui tend sa tasse. "Bois un peu de thé," fait-elle. "Ça va t'aider à te détendre."

"Merci," dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Dean boit sans sentir le goût du thé, puis repose la tasse. Addison caresse sa pommette, et ne dit rien quand le bout de ses doigts effleure les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

"Je ne pleure pas," souffle Dean. "Je ne suis pas-"

"Tu peux pleurer, maintenant, et ça peut rester entre toi et moi."

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il avale très difficilement sa salive alors qu'Addison l'attire une nouvelle fois plus près d'elle, assez près pour que Dean finisse par se rouler en boule, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Il ferme les yeux, les mains d'Addison dans ses cheveux et sa voix qui murmure des mots que Dean ne comprend pas vraiment. Des mots qui apaisent, bercent jusqu'à ce qu'il somnole, le cœur serré à en être douloureux, mais Dean pleure en pensant à tout sauf à ce qui fait mal. Tout sauf ce pour quoi il a vraiment envie de pleurer.

Il s'endort vraiment, et se réveille en sursaut un moment plus tard.

Chuck s'arrête avant d'être devant le canapé. "C'est juste moi," dit-il, doucement.

"Je sais," sans bouger, en remontant la couverture qu'Addison a posée sur lui.

"Comment tu te sens?" en s'approchant encore un peu, suffisamment pour se baisser et être à sa hauteur, près du canapé.

"C'est vraiment la question à… je ne sais pas combien de dollars," avec un petit rire. "J'ai oublié l'expression. J'ai… tu sais, je ne crois pas à ce que tu as dit. Je ne crois pas que ce soit censé venir de moi, et je veux que tu m'aides. Que tu me dises ce que je dois faire. Tu peux faire ça?"

Échangeant un bref regard avec Addison, Chuck a un léger sourire, un peu triste, puis secoue la tête. "Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment à moi que tu veux parler, tu sais? Tu as… vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire, mais pas à moi."

"Tu penses?"

"Oui, je pense," répond Chuck. "Alors-"

"Mais je ne… je ne peux pas parler à un mort," en mordant violemment l'intérieur de sa joue.

"Si, tu peux," très calmement. "C'est ce que tu veux faire, Dean? Tu veux aller lui parler?"

"J'ai peur."

Chuck acquiesce. "Je sais," fait-il. "Mais je peux venir avec toi, si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Tu ferais ça pour moi?" surpris. "Vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment."


	57. Lawrence

**Ce chapitre m'a fait autant de mal que de bien. A Dean aussi, d'ailleurs, et c'est un chapitre assez symbolique, parce que la ville est symbolique, de tout ce que Dean y a vécu**

 **Très peu de Castiel dans ce chapitre, mais c'est volontaire…**

 **Pour une fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors juste encore merci, bien sûr!**

 **Merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

.

La première partie du trajet est plutôt silencieuse. Dean concentre toute son attention sur la route, et Chuck sur le paysage.

"Tu es vraiment… vraiment sûr?" demande Dean, après un long moment.

"Tu me demandes si je suis sûr alors qu'on a déjà fait plus de la moitié du chemin?"

"On peut toujours faire demi-tour," avec un vague haussement d'épaules.

"Tu veux faire demi-tour?" en pivotant légèrement dans sa direction. "C'est toi qui décides."

Dean secoue la tête. "Non… non. Non," dit-il. "Je ne veux pas faire demi-tour. J'ai… besoin de ne pas faire demi-tour. Il faudrait juste appeler Cas pour le prévenir," en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son téléphone.

Il compose rapidement le numéro, respire en attendant que Castiel décroche.

"Dean?"

"Oui," simplement. "Tu vas bien?"

"Et toi? Tu vas bien? Est-ce que… tu es en train de conduire?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "Chuck et moi, on… ok, est-ce que tu peux ne pas paniquer comme tu le fais souvent, rester très calme et ne pas-"

"Pourquoi tu crois que je vais paniquer?" en le coupant.

"On va à Lawrence," sans réfléchir. "Au cimetière. Et-"

"Vous êtes en train de faire… quoi?" hurlant quasiment dans le téléphone.

En grimaçant, Dean éloigne un peu le téléphone de son oreille. "Cas… heureusement que je viens de te dire de rester calme," soupire-t-il.

"Dean, je… c'est une mauvaise idée," le ton moins paniqué mais vraiment pas calme. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, mais je ne veux pas… s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison. On peut trouver une autre solution pour t'aider, mais pas ça."

"Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, et… voilà, c'est le moment de me faire confiance."

"Comment tu veux que je-"

"Fais-moi confiance," répète Dean. "Je ne peux pas y croire suffisamment fort si je sais que tu n'es pas de mon côté. Tu veux bien essayer d'être de mon côté, Castiel?"

"Je suis de ton côté," plus doux. "Ce n'est pas la question, et… j'ai compris. Tu veux lui parler, c'est ça? Tu veux parler à ton père."

"Oui."

"Et si ça empire les choses?"

"Ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant," en secouant la tête. "Crois-moi, Cas… être plus mal que ça, c'est mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux qu'on puisse aller bien, toi et moi, et je veux pouvoir rappeler Jo. Si je n'essaie pas de faire ça, je ne pourrai jamais rappeler Jo, parce que j'ai… tu as raison. Je ne suis plus la même personne, je ne suis plus la personne qui a aidé Will, mais je veux arranger ça."

"Dean…" sans poursuivre.

"Je vais revenir en un seul morceau. Promis."

"Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça."

"Mais si, je peux promettre," répond Dean. "J'ai peur, et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour me dire que ça va aller."

Il y a un silence, et Dean n'entend plus que le souffle trop régulier de Castiel à l'autre bout du fil.

"Cas…?"

"Oui, je suis là," après une seconde.

"Tu es… vraiment là?" toute la fragilité qu'il ressent dans ces quatre petits mots.

"Je suis là," encore une fois. "Ça va aller, Dean… ça va aller. On ira bien, toi et moi, et je vais vraiment t'aimer assez fort."

"Tu m'aimes déjà assez fort."

"Tu crois?" avec un petit rire, même si sa voix craque.

"Je suis sûr," sans lâcher la route des yeux. "On ira bien, et on aura un chat. Tu n'as pas oublié ça, hein?"

"Je n'ai pas oublié," simplement.

"D'accord."

"Tu peux passer le téléphone à mon père?" reprend Castiel.

"Bien sûr," en se tournant vers Chuck. "A… ce soir, Cas. Je t'aime. Je suis même vraiment beaucoup plus qu'amoureux de toi."

Castiel sourit, et Dean peut l'imaginer comme s'il était juste à côté de lui, et ça le fait sourire aussi. "Je t'aime," avant de tendre le téléphone à Chuck.

"Cassie?" fait celui-ci.

"Tu fais attention à lui?" de but en blanc. "Tu peux me promettre qu'il est en sécurité avec toi, et-"

"Je fais attention," coupe Chuck.

"Je ne peux pas perdre Dean, tu sais… j'ai-" en se raclant la gorge avant d'être capable de reprendre. "C'est comme pour maman et toi. C'est pour toujours, et c'est… tu connais ce sentiment? Quand tu sais, quand tu es sûr d'avoir trouvé la personne de ta vie et que-

"Cassie," quand celui-ci recommence à paniquer. "Cassie… je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"D'accord, d'accord… d'accord," plus doucement. "Il y a juste… moins Dean parle, plus il va mal. C'est une règle, et si… s'il t'envoie balader, ne va pas te balader. S'il devient agressif avec toi, s'il cherche à te blesser, essaie de ne pas le prendre pour toi, et de-"

"Cassie," en le coupant pour la énième fois. "Toi, essaie de ne pas oublier que c'est vraiment dans mon domaine de compétence et que tu n'as pas de raison de paniquer tant que je suis là."

"Alors tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais?"

"Oui," sûr de lui.

"D'accord," en soupirant. "Ça me rassure de savoir que tu es avec lui."

Chuck jette un petit coup d'œil à Dean, dont les doigts tapotent nerveusement le volant devant lui, puis pose un coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre. "Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Cassie?" demande-t-il.

"Je suis mort d'inquiétude," avoue Castiel. "J'ai vraiment très peur pour Dean, mais en même temps… il n'est plus silencieux et si… fermé. Je voudrais être là, mais peut-être… peut-être que c'est avec toi qu'il est censé faire ça. Et pas seulement parce que tu es le meilleur psy que je connaisse."

"Je suis le meilleur psy que tu connaisses?"

"Et le meilleur père du monde," avec un sourire dans la voix. "Alors… fais attention à vous deux, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr," comme une évidence.

Après quelques petites autres recommandations, Castiel finit par raccrocher.

"Tu sais," fait Dean, un moment plus tard. "Je trouve que Cas te ressemble un peu aussi."

.

Le soleil est encore assez haut dans le ciel quand Dean se gare devant les grilles du cimetière de Lawrence. Il coupe le moteur, prend une inspiration, puis se tourne vers Chuck. Sans ouvrir la bouche, parce qu'il n'est pas capable de dire quoique ce soit.

"Tu n'es obligé à rien, Dean, tu le sais?"

Dean se contente d'un hochement de tête, et Chuck penche légèrement la sienne. "Tu es déjà venu ici?" demande-t-il.

"Avec Cas."

"Et tu ne ressens pas la même chose, maintenant?"

"Non," sincèrement. "Tu sais… j'ai l'impression que si je commence à pleurer, ça ne va jamais s'arrêter, et je n'ai pas envie de ça. Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête. Je sais que je ne peux pas oublier, mais c'est ce que je veux. C'est vraiment ce que je veux."

"Si je peux te dire quelque chose… en réalité, ça, c'est ce que je hais le plus dans le fait de n'être que psy," répond Chuck. "Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus, pouvoir effacer, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'aider à vivre avec. Je ne peux pas te rendre ce que ton père t'a volé, je ne peux pas tout guérir, et crois-moi, je suis désolé pour ça. Je suis désolé de savoir que personne ne changera jamais ce qu'il t'a fait, et que tu vas vivre avec ça. Moi aussi, je voudrais que tu puisses oublier. Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas, et… je peux seulement te promettre que tu ne vas pas pleurer pour toujours. Ça finira par s'arrêter."

"Ne fais pas de promesses si jamais tu n-"

"Je suis sûr," en le coupant. "Je suis vraiment sûr de ça, Dean."

"D'accord," après ce qui lui semble durer une éternité. "J'ai… c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire. Tu crois… tu crois qu'il… c'est stupide, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut m'entendre?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être que tu pourrais juste te rappeler que tu fais ça pour toi. Pas pour lui."

Dean hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, avant de finalement sortir de la voiture. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, contre sa cage thoracique, douloureux au point que Dean a envie de ne plus rien sentir. Il pousse la grille, remonte l'allée, vaguement soulagé de constater qu'il est seul.

La pierre tombale de John est toujours à la même place, toujours la même, toujours ces mêmes inscriptions gravées dessus. Dean souffle, respire, sans vraiment se rappeler comment faire, puis n'hésite qu'une seconde avant de s'asseoir sur la pierre, en tailleur, assez près pour poser la main sur le marbre et sentir les lettres sous ses doigts.

"J'ai toujours… tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide, d'enterrer les gens?" nerveusement. "J'ai accepté d'enterrer Sam parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, et peut-être aussi parce que je m'en fichais pas mal, à ce moment-là, et toi… je ne sais même pas. Je suppose que là aussi, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. J'ai signé les papiers sans les regarder. Mais tu es mort, alors… il ne reste rien de toi. Tu n'existes même plus, si ce n'est dans mes souvenirs, et je voudrais vraiment que tu disparaisses. Je voudrais… c'est étrange, parce que je crois que je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me hanter, autant que je voudrais avoir des réponses."

Dean referme son poing, griffe un peu le marbre au passage. "Je te hais," dit-il. "De tout mon cœur, je te hais, mais… je suis désolé. Tu as perdu maman, et pour ça, je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est le genre de douleur qui te brise, qui te met à genoux et qui change ce que tu es, mais je… ce que tu as fait ensuite… ça vient de toi. Parce que je l'ai perdue aussi, j'ai perdu Sammy, et… je t'ai même perdu, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas toi," en respirant tout doucement. "Je suis en colère, contre toi, contre moi, contre tout le monde, mais je n'ai jamais aimé faire du mal. Toi, si. Toi… et ce que tu as fait, il n'y a… même pas de mot pour décrire ça. Et je me déteste… pour tout ce que tu as fait, je nous déteste tous les deux. Je me déteste de ressentir le vide de ce qui me manque. Pas vraiment toi, mais en même temps un peu toi, et… est-ce que j'ai inventé le père que tu as été? Ou alors… je ne sais pas. Ces souvenirs que j'ai, de toi et de tes sales promesses qui ne voulaient rien dire, c'est pire que tout le reste. C'est pire que tout ce que tu as fait. J'avais besoin de toi, j'étais… juste un enfant, et je n'avais plus de mère, et j'avais besoin de toi, mais tu n'as rien fait d'autre que détruire. J'étais juste un enfant. Je t'ai aimé, tu sais? Même au début, quand tu me frappais… je t'aimais quand même, et j'ai-" son souffle coincé. "J'ai toujours peur du noir. Tu aurais dû me dire de ne pas avoir peur, tu aurais dû… m'aimer. Tu avais promis, et je ne voulais rien d'autre."

Les mots sortent vraiment presque sans que Dean y réfléchisse, et il ferme les yeux. "Je me souviens particulièrement bien de cette journée dans la forêt, tu sais?" reprend-il. "Je me souviens trop bien de toi, et ça rend ma vie beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle est censée être. Ça rend tout plus difficile, tellement difficile que parfois, je ne sais plus respirer, je n'avance plus, je fais du surplace, et c'est un peu… un peu comme ne plus exister. Et tout est ta faute. C'est toi, c'est… je ne sais même pas qui tu étais, je ne peux pas te comprendre, ni savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez toi. Et tu sais, j'ai vraiment passé toute ma vie à penser à toi, vivre en fonction de toi, à te craindre mais à te chercher en même temps, comme si le problème venait de moi. Comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose ou changer ce que tu étais. Ça venait de toi, et tu me dois… tu me dois des années, quasiment toute ma vie, tu me dois ce temps que j'ai passé à me droguer pour t'oublier et à me punir pour que tu as fait," en levant un peu les yeux pour regarder le ciel. "Je ne sais pas qui tu étais," encore une fois. "Et le John d'avant la mort de maman, le père que tu as été… ce qui me manque et ce que je voulais, tu as tout brisé, de toute façon, et peu importe… peu importe. Je ne dirai jamais que je te pardonne, même si peut-être que c'est ce qui soulagerait, parce que la vérité, c'est que j'espère que tu as souffert, que tu souffres, que ça fait mal comme ça me fait mal, à moi. J'espère que ta vie ressemblait aussi à l'enfer que tu m'as fait vivre. Et… je ne sais pas où vont les gens comme toi, mais j'espère que tu as ce que tu mérites et que tu n'as pas la paix."

Dean reste immobile trop longtemps, trop tendu pour réellement réussir à lâcher prise, les yeux toujours secs. Il finit par se relever. "C'est un adieu," dans un murmure. "Tout ce que je sais, tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne serai vraiment jamais comme toi. Je sais comment aimer, alors que tu ne savais que mentir et tout détruire. Je sais comment aimer."

Il ferme brièvement les yeux. Puis se détourne, hésite une seconde, mais s'approche finalement de la pierre tombale de son frère. Il sourit doucement, le cœur en mille morceaux. "Les choses ont évolué depuis la dernière fois," dit-il, toujours debout. "Je n'ai plus envie de te rejoindre tout de suite, et je vais… Sammy, je vais vivre. Vraiment. Je vais vraiment vivre, puis on se retrouvera peut-être après. Je ne sais pas comment c'est censé se passer. Tu me manques, hein? N'oublie pas ça, et j'espère que je te manque aussi, même si je suppose que c'est plutôt tranquille pour toi," et sa voix qui tremble. "Je t'aime, et tu vois, je tiens ma promesse. J'essaie de vivre pour moi, même si je dois reconnaître qu'en ce moment… essayer, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait. Pas assez. Rien n'est juste, et je ne sais pas, Sam, je ne sais pas si je peux me remettre de tout ça. Me remettre au moins suffisamment. Guérir assez pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être complètement cassé, à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas," en se passant la main dans les cheveux, tirant un peu dessus sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Tu me manques," répète-t-il. "Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait pour toi, même si je dois encore payer les conséquences maintenant. Pour toi… ce n'est pas un adieu, je dis seulement au revoir. Tu sais… j'irai peut-être à New-York, et je graverai nos initiales quelque part. Ce sera un peu comme si tu y étais."

Dean se baisse pour toucher le marbre. "Alors… au revoir, Sammy," souffle-t-il, avant de se redresser. "Au revoir," en se retournant.

Et il sent, dans le creux de son cœur, cette brûlure qu'il réprime depuis des jours. Il repasse devant la tombe de John, et son regard tombe sur les inscriptions qu'il n'arrive plus à supporter. _Un père aimant et aimé._ Les mots se détachent, contrastent avec le gris de la pierre et semblent narguer Dean, qui sort du cimetière.

Brusquement, presque violemment, il ouvre le coffre de l'Impala, sans faire attention à Chuck quand celui-ci sort pour le rejoindre. "Dean…?" très doucement. "Est-ce qu-"

"Je suis sûr d'avoir un marteau et un tournevis, quelque part," en fouillant dans le coffre. "Je sais que le marbre est très dur, mais je suis assez en colère pour tailler dedans. La colère donne de la force."

"Tu as l'intention de profaner une tombe?"

"Ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme ça, dans ma tête," répond Dean. "Mais peu importe, parce que je ne peux pas laisser tout le monde croire que mon père aimait qui que ce soit. Qu'il était… non, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas qui a accepté de graver ça sur sa tombe, peut-être même que c'est moi, parce que j'ai signé les papiers pour son enterrement, sans y faire attention, mais je ne veux plus qu'il y ait écrit ce qu'il y a écrit."

Chuck garde le silence mais ne le lâche pas des yeux, alors que Dean finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherche. Il relève la tête pour le regarder, les larmes perlant sur le bord de ses cils. "Tu ne vas pas essayer de me dissuader de faire ça?" demande-t-il, quelque peu surpris.

"Non," après une seconde. "Je vais juste… venir avec toi, et surveiller. Pour que tu ne te fasses pas arrêter pour violation de sépulture."

"Manquerait plus que ça," avec un rire.

Ils rentrent une nouvelle fois dans le cimetière, et Dean serre si fort le manche du marteau entre ses doigts qu'il ne sent même plus sa main. Il se rassoit sur la pierre et il prend une inspiration qui lui brise vraiment le cœur.

"Essaie de ne pas te blesser," dit Chuck, derrière lui, proche sans l'être trop.

"Mmh," distraitement.

Dean pose le bout du tournevis contre le marbre, sur la première lettre du premier mot. "Ok," fait-il. "On va rétablir la vérité," dans une sorte de murmure étranglé, avant de donner un premier coup.

Un coup bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu, et les premiers sanglots font mal au point de lui couper le souffle. Font mal comme si Dean pouvait sentir une toute petite partie de lui se déchirer, céder pour laisser la place à un vrai sentiment de vide mêlé d'autre chose qu'il ne peut pas décrire. Il détruit, détruit, efface même si les marques sont indélébiles. Il détruit, et ça finit par apaiser son cœur, apaiser cette douleur sourde et trop aigue.

Il tape trop fort, et hurle quand le marteau heurte le dos de sa main qui tient le tournevis.

"Dean," intervient Chuck. "Dean, Dean… c'est bon, maintenant. Arrête. Tu peux arrêter," en attrapant délicatement son bras. "Donne-moi ça. Tu veux bien?"

Dean se tourne vers lui, les yeux qui ne crient rien d'autre que de la détresse, de la douleur, mais aussi tout ce qu'il accepte enfin de réellement ressentir. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Qu'est-ce que… je fais?" entre deux sanglots. "Qu'est-ce que je fais?"

"Viens," simplement, en prenant les outils que Dean lui tend, avant de l'aider à se relever.

Il le guide hors du cimetière, l'installe doucement sur le siège passager, et ne rencontre aucune forme de protestation. "Je vais conduire," prévient-il tout de même. "Je fais attention à ta voiture. Ne t'inquiète pas," récoltant un vague geste de la main, alors que Dean appuie son front contre la vitre.

.

Le silence ne dure que quelques minutes, et Dean se redresse en essuyant ses joues. "Est-ce que tu peux… t'arrêter ici?" avec un signe de tête vers le parking d'un supermarché. "Il faut que je mange un truc."

"Bien sûr," répond Chuck, en obtempérant.

Il se gare et coupe le moteur. "Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

"Mmh," acquiesçant. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes manger, toi, alors… oui, viens avec moi."

"D'accord," en ouvrant la portière.

A l'intérieur du supermarché, Dean déambule entre les rayons, à la recherche de ce qu'il existe de plus sucré. "On pourrait… manger du beurre de cacahuètes à la petite cuillère," fait-il, adressant un petit sourire à Chuck, qui le lui rend.

"Je vais en chercher."

Il s'éloigne, et Dean ferme brièvement les yeux, pour ne les rouvrir qu'une seconde plus tard, en se disant que cette journée ne pourrait vraiment pas être pire. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un paquet de bonbons en haut de l'étagère, mais sursaute.

"Dean?" derrière lui.

Cette voix, qu'il reconnaît, dont il rêve encore parfois. Souvent.

.

Il se retourne, le plus lentement du monde, le poing serré. Pour croiser le regard de Liam, à moins de deux mètres de lui, et Dean ne dit rien, cherche mais ne trouve rien à dire.

"Tu es revenu?" demande Liam, sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis de passage," simplement.

"Pour combien de temps?"

"Pas assez pour toi," un pas en arrière, parce que c'est vraiment plus fort que lui. "Ravi de t'avoir vu."

Dean commence à se retourner, mais Liam s'avance. "Attends," dans ce qui ressemble beaucoup trop à un ordre. "Tu es… tu n'as pas changé. Ou… si, peut-être un peu, mais en mieux. Tu as grandi, et tu es toujours aussi beau."

Silencieux, Dean réprime le frisson de dégoût qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que Liam détaille son corps des yeux, le regarde de haut en bas en souriant encore. "De passage, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas rester un peu," reprend-il. "Hein, Dean?" en levant la main pour toucher son visage, le geste tellement _possessif._

"Ne me touche pas," en reculant pour être hors de portée.

"Oh," fait Liam, visiblement amusé. "Alors… on en est encore là, toi et moi? Je dois payer pour toucher? Je croyais avoir certains privilèges, pour toutes les fois où je t'ai-"

Ces simples mots suffisent, et Dean envoie son poing dans sa mâchoire, sans réfléchir, seulement guidé par la haine. Surpris, Liam n'a pas le temps d'éviter le coup, son dos heurtant violemment le rayon derrière lui.

"Des privilèges?" répète Dean, l'attrapant à la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits. "Tu penses avoir des privilèges pour ce que tu as fait? Et moi, je pensais ne pas pouvoir rire aujourd'hui, mais alors… alors ça," resserrant sa prise au point de l'empêcher de respirer correctement.

Liam tente de le repousser, mais Dean ne cille pas, ne recule pas, et puis il sourit à son tour. "Je sais," dit-il. "C'est difficile pour toi, en ce moment. Le pouvoir que tu as eu sur moi, tu ne l'as plus, et… dis-moi, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être encore plus bas qu'à genoux? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de te sentir si petit? C'est ce que tu es, Liam," quand celui-ci détourne les yeux, comme pour se soustraire. "Oh, non… regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, j'ai dit!" haussant le ton. "Tu me vois, maintenant? Je suis quelqu'un. Pas quelque chose. Pas ton putain de jouet."

"Ça ne change pas ce qu-"

"Non, c'est vrai," en le coupant, sans pour autant le relâcher. "Ça ne change peut-être rien pour toi et ta conscience, mais pour moi, si. Ça change tout."

"Tu crois?" réplique Liam, reprenant contenance. "Parce que moi, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu aimais ça. Hein, Dean? Tu peux l'admettre. Tu aimais ça, tu en redemandais, et quand on a été une pute, on reste une-"

Coupé par un deuxième coup, plus brutal que le premier, et Dean frappe encore. Il frappe pour le faire taire, et parce que la rage est si intense qu'elle _brûle_ , aveugle et transforme tout en une violence que Dean ne maîtrise plus. Il frappe jusqu'à ce que les os craquent et que Liam s'effondre, mais ça ne lui suffit pas.

Dean se débat quand Chuck, soudain dans son dos, l'attrape par les épaules pour le faire reculer. "Dean, arrête!" en y mettant un peu plus de force, le retenant quand il essaie d'avancer à nouveau. "Dean, c'est… assez."

"Assez?" répète Dean, en se retournant brusquement. "Ce n'est pas assez pour moi, et-"

"Je crois que c'est assez pour lui," avec un geste en direction de Liam, qui essaie tant bien que mal de se relever. "Je ne comprends pas tout, je devine, mais je crois qu'il en a eu assez, et je ne tiens pas à te récupérer au commissariat. S'il te plaît."

Le souffle saccadé, Dean relève la tête pour regarder autour de lui, et se rendre compte des quelques personnes dont les yeux sont braqués sur lui. Il prend une courte inspiration, les dents serrées et la colère qui vrille tout l'intérieur de son corps. "Très bien," en faisant face à Liam. "Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance, ou tu penses que ça devrait aller?"

Liam lui rend son regard mais ne répond pas, et Dean résiste de toutes ses forces à l'envie de frapper encore. "J'espère que ça fait mal," dit-il. "Ne t'en fais pas trop, Liam. Un coup de poing ne vaut pas un coup de ceinture."

Sans rien attendre de plus, Dean attrape le premier paquet de bonbons qui lui tombe sous la main et se retourne, et Chuck le suit, silencieux.

.

Une fois sur le parking, il hésite avant de poser une main sur son avant-bras. "Dean-"

"J'ai… je suis désolé pour ça," l'interrompt celui-ci, la voix tremblante. "Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à ça, et je n'ai pas pensé que… c'est Lawrence, j'ai vécu ici trop longtemps et des tas de gens me connaissent. Tu dois comprendre, maintenant, pourquoi ce que j'ai dit à Cas l'a blessé. Liam est… est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de dire ce que tu sais déjà?"

"Non, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire," répond Chuck. "Tu as besoin de respirer et d'essayer de te calmer. D'accord?"

"Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça alors que je-" les larmes aux yeux. "Je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer, et… quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, quelque chose… je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je ne veux pas être en colère, je ne veux pas être violent, et j'ai… si je peux être comme ça, si je peux _frapper_ comme ça, alors en quoi je suis différent de mon père? J'essaie de me convaincre que je ne vais pas devenir comme lui, mais peut-être que-"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Tu n'es pas comme ça. Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, crois-moi. Tu es entouré de psys, Dean, et tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé mon fils prendre des risques de ce genre-là? Non. Tu n'es pas ton père, et si je pensais le contraire, si Gabriel pensait le contraire, on aurait protégé Castiel de toi. Tu comprends? Tu n'es pas ton père."

Dean baisse les yeux, mais Chuck passe son index sous son menton, cherchant son regard. "Ne laisse pas ton passé détruire tout ce que tu as maintenant," reprend-il. "C'est normal de ressentir de la colère, Dean. C'est normal de trouver tout ça injuste. Tu peux être en colère, et tu dois seulement apprendre à la calmer autrement."

Après un moment, Dean finit par hocher la tête. "D'accord," murmure-t-il. "D'accord. Je veux… je veux aller à l'hôpital. Je veux voir Charlie. Je veux qu'on rentre, et qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Tu veux bien m'emmener?"

"Oui," sans hésiter. "Bien sûr. Et j'ai le beurre de cacahuètes, pour-"

"Mais comment est-ce qu'on va manger du beurre de cacahuètes à la petite cuillère si on n'a pas de petite cuillère?"

Chuck lui adresse un sourire. "J'ai pensé à ça aussi," répond-il. "Le beurre de cacahuètes et les petites cuillères."


	58. Accepter

**Tout ce que je peux dire sur ce chapitre, c'est qu'il fait du bien, parce que Dean accepte enfin qu'on l'aide**

 **Petite parenthèse : Gabriel va se montrer très dur avec lui, dans ses mots, je sais, mais ça va s'arranger plus tard**

 **A la base, j'étais (encore) censée couper plus loin, mais ça faisait plus de 7000 mots alors bon… j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux. J'ai envie d'en dire plus, mais je vais m'arrêter là**

 **Evidemment… encore merci!**

 **Bisous**

.

"T'as l'intention de casser le clavier?" demande Jason, dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Parce que si c'est le but, je crois que tu pars bien."

Castiel relève les yeux, sans cesser de pianoter. "Je tape un compte-rendu," simplement.

"Et tu ne peux pas le faire… je ne sais pas… doucement?" en s'approchant jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur une chaise, à sa droite.

"Je suis stressé."

"Oui, j'avais compris," avec un petit rire. "Bon. Parle-moi."

Hésitant, Castiel finit par lâcher le clavier pour se retourner vers lui. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai… Dean est allé à Lawrence, et je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais le retrouver," dit-il. "Peut-être qu'il ira beaucoup mieux, mais peut-être aussi qu'on joue avec le feu et qu'à trop essayer de vouloir le guérir, on va seulement le perdre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Tu avais Sarah, et-"

"Sarah était suicidaire," coupe Jason. "Elle ne voulait pas vivre, mais Dean… si. Il veut vivre et il veut s'en sortir."

"Est-ce que tu avais tout le temps peur pour Sarah?"

Jason se mord la lèvre, silencieux une seconde, puis acquiesce. "Oui," en posant son coude sur le dossier de la chaise. "Elle faisait ce truc, tu sais… tout le temps, disparaître dans la nature pendant des heures sans prévenir personne. Elle coupait son téléphone pour qu'on ne puisse plus la joindre, et c'était… oui, j'avais peur. Et le pire, c'était cette manière qu'elle avait de me dire qu'elle allait bien. Un peu comme Dean, d'ailleurs. Elle me repoussait beaucoup, elle aussi, quitte à être vraiment blessante."

"Comme Dean," répète Castiel. "Est-ce qu'elle lui ressemblait?"

"Un peu," l'air songeur. "Oui, un peu. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais Sarah avait aussi ce quelque chose de spécial, comme… une flamme, qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment, de la passion, je crois, et c'est ce qui faisait que les gens ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point elle allait mal. Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas la vie comme nous. Elle riait beaucoup mais c'était rarement sincère, elle riait _trop_ , et on était trop jeunes. Moi, j'étais trop jeune pour l'aider comme elle aurait eu besoin d'être aidée, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces mais elle ne voulait pas ça, ni de mon aide, ni même seulement… être sauvée. Peut-être que la vraie liberté, pour elle, c'était ça. Elle a sauté du toit de son immeuble, sans rien laisser, sans dire au revoir, et je l'ai détestée, tu sais, comme tu en voulais à Dean quand il s'est ouvert les veines. J'ai cru que c'était ma faute, et je l'ai détestée de me faire vivre ça."

Castiel penche la tête, se tait pour le laisser poursuivre, et Jason a un léger sourire, un peu amer. "En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours peur de répondre aux coups de téléphone imprévus, ceux qui t'annoncent que la personne que tu aimes vient de mourir," reprend-il. "J'avais tout le temps peur pour Sarah, et je sais ce que tu peux ressentir quand Dean ne va pas bien et qu'il n'est pas juste à côté de toi, mais Dean… il ne veut pas mourir. Quelqu'un qui vit ce qu'il a vécu ne peut pas s'en sortir si ce n'est pas vraiment sa volonté. Je sais aussi qu'en ce moment, il t'en fait voir et qu'il peut vraiment être… ah, bordel, Dean est un sale connard quand il a décidé d'être un sale connard," lui arrachant un rire. "Et je te dis ça parce que je l'ai connu avant qu'il te rencontre, alors… pas avec moi parce que je l'évitais, mais avec tous les autres infirmiers, c'était le pire du pire de tous les patients."

"Il m'a repoussé, moi aussi," lui fait remarquer Castiel.

"Pas de la même manière qu'avec les autres. Il acceptait de te parler, et de passer du temps avec toi. Il te voulait. Depuis le début, il te voulait. Crois-moi, si tu avais pu vraiment le voir avant toi, tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire."

"Mmh," en se passant les deux mains sur le visage. "Est-ce que Sarah aussi avait un… un putain de caractère de merde?"

"Un vrai putain de caractère de merde," avec un rire. "Bornée comme pas permis, grande gueule, et vraiment… belle. C'est rien, dit comme ça, mais elle était vraiment belle. Mais elle était fragile, et instable, et j'ai… la culpabilité, je sais ce que c'est."

Castiel détourne les yeux. "A quel moment tu as réussi à ne plus t'en vouloir?" demande-t-il.

"J'ai grandi, et puis j'ai vu un psy, j'ai appris à voir les choses autrement et à me pardonner pour ce que je n'aurais pas pu changer," doucement. "Mais, Castiel, si je peux me permettre, je crois que pour toi, c'est différent. Tu as cette façon de vouloir aider tout le monde, et on dirait… on dirait que tu voudrais même souffrir à la place des autres. Leur prendre ce qui fait mal pour ressentir à leur place, et c'est… je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, ou bien alors parce que tu essaies de te punir de quelque chose."

"Peut-être que c'est un peu des deux," répond Castiel. "Je ne sais pas vraiment."

Son ton est évasif, et Jason décide de ne pas insister. "Quand est-ce que Dean est censé rentrer?" à la place.

"Il a appelé vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors… il ne devrait pas trop tarder," ignorant l'angoisse qui lui noue l'estomac. " Ou peut-être qu'il aurait déjà dû me rappeler pour me dire qu'il va bien et que-"

"Castiel," l'interrompt Jason. "Calme-toi."

"Mais… et si-" il se coupe tout seul. "D'accord, tu as raison. Tout ira bien."

Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois, pour lui-même, puis se tourne vers le docteur Singer quand celui-ci toque doucement contre la porte. "J'ai besoin de l'un de vous deux," dit-il.

"J'y vais," répond spontanément Castiel, en se levant d'un bond.

"Je vais finir de taper ton compte rendu," fait Jason. "Sans casser le clavier de l'ordinateur."

Castiel rit, puis rejoint le médecin dans le couloir, lui emboîte le pas mais s'arrête, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur Chuck.

"Dis-moi que Dean va bien," en se précipitant vers lui. "Dis-moi qu'il-"

"Il est en haut," en s'approchant. "Il va relativement bien, pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer une journée comme celle-là."

"Dean est ici?" demande Singer, surpris.

Chuck hoche la tête, et lui tend la main. "Chuck," se présente-t-il. "Vous êtes le docteur Singer?"

"Oui," en lui rendant sa poignée de mains. "J'ai entendu parler de vous."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, relativement?" intervient Castiel.

"Il panique moins que toi, en tout cas," simplement.

"Ça ne me fait pas rire, papa, vraiment pas," les sourcils froncés. "S'il est en haut, ça veut dire qu'il a accepté de parler à Charlie?"

"Mmh," affirmatif. "C'est lui qui a demandé à venir ici. J'ai juste fait ce qu'il voulait, et… il t'en parlera lui-même, mais Dean… s'est battu. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il s'est battu, étant donné qu'il a été le seul à donner des coups, mais-"

"Vous étiez censés aller au cimetière, alors comment… et qui…?" l'air plus que perdu. "Est-ce que vous avez croisé quelqu'un qu'il connait? Est-ce que-"

Singer se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Castiel, qui s'interrompt pour se tourner vers lui.

"Tu veux que je demande à Jason de te remplacer?" reprend le médecin. "Will est ici aussi, parce que sa mère s'est ouvert la main droite. Elle a besoin de points de suture, et-"

"Will est ici?" en passant une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, comme pour se calmer. "Vous savez comment on appelle ça? Une coïncidence divine."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question," en souriant doucement. "Tu peux faire ces points de suture, ou est-ce que tes mains tremblent trop?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que mes mains-"

"Tes mains tremblent un peu, Cassie," dit Chuck, récoltant un regard d'avertissement. "Castiel."

"Mes mains tremblent parce que je suis stressé."

"Je vais demander à Jason de faire les points," conclut Singer.

"D'accord," finalement.

.

Charlie pousse un soupir, en se tournant vers Gabriel, adossé contre l'étagère à sa droite. "Tu penses vraiment que-" commence-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre.

Elle suit le regard de Gabriel, et Dean, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, détourne le sien une seconde.

"Dean?" d'une voix douce.

"Je veux… je-" à la fois hésitant et presque timide. "Je veux de l'aide."

"Vraiment?" demande Gabriel, devançant Charlie avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de répondre. "C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Dean?"

Le ton est neutre, mais Dean perçoit quand même de la rancœur, pas de sarcasme, mais ce qui ressemble beaucoup à de la colère. "Oui, vraiment," reprend-il. "Je veux de l'aide. J'ai… besoin d'aide. Cas a dit que tu-"

"Oh, en tant que psy, je vais t'aider," plus amer. "En tant que psy. Mais en tant qu'ami, Dean, c'est… peut-être que Castiel est prêt à tout te pardonner, à oublier tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu dis, mais pas moi. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu peux considérer qu'on est plus amis, parce que tes beaux yeux et ta gueule d'ange, ça ne marche pas sur moi."

"Tu peux me dire, exactement, ce que tu es en train d'insinuer?" entre ses dents.

"J'insinue que si Cassie n'était pas aveuglé par… tout ça," avec un vague geste de la main dans sa direction. "Il ne resterait pas. Il saurait ce qui est bon pour lui, et-"

"Je suis bon pour lui," coupe Dean, hors de lui.

"Vraiment, Dean?" plein d'ironie. "Et dans quel domaine est-ce que tu es _bon,_ dis-moi?"

Sincèrement blessé, Dean recule d'un pas. "Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça," en secouant la tête. "Tu peux être en colère contre moi, mais pas-"

"Mais pas tout faire pour te blesser?" reprend Gabriel. "C'est ça? C'est ce que tu allais dire? Alors toi, tu peux le faire, tu peux jouer avec les sentiments, faire du mal volontairement, mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit? Tu veux que je te dise?"

"Non, je ne-"

"Tout doit être tellement facile quand tu as ce genre de pouvoir sur les autres, quand il te suffit de sourire pour obtenir ce que tu veux," sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu as ce pouvoir sur mon frère, et je crois que je comprends bien tous les hommes qu'il y a eu avant lui. Je comprends comme tu es doué dans ce domaine-là."

"Je rêve, ou bien alors tu es en train de me traiter de-"

"Tu ne rêves pas."

"Gabriel," intervient Charlie, le ton vraiment dur. "Sors de ce bureau."

Gabriel fixe Dean un court moment avant d'obtempérer, sans rien ajouter, et Charlie se lève. "Dean?" en contournant le bureau.

"Je suppose que j'ai mérité d'entendre ce genre de choses."

"Non," répond Charlie. "C'est la colère qui parle, et… n'y pense pas pour l'instant. Je suis là, moi, et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. D'accord?"

"D'accord," en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Maintenant, je voudrais juste que tu descendes faire une prise de sang, pour qu'on soit sûrs, tous les deux, de savoir d'où on repart. Tu peux faire ça?"

"D'accord," encore une fois. "Mais… tu ne me crois pas sur parole si je te dis que je suis toujours sobre?"

"On en reparlera quand j'aurai tes résultats entre les mains."

Dean soupire, mais finit quand même par acquiescer. "D'accord," répète-t-il. "J'y vais," en se retournant pour sortir, quand Charlie le coupe dans son élan.

"Dean? C'est… vraiment bien que tu sois là."

"Si Gabriel pouvait penser comme toi," avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

.

Hésitant, Dean s'arrête sur le seuil du bureau des infirmiers, croisant le regard de Castiel qui relève les yeux vers lui, détournant totalement son attention de Chuck.

"Charlie voudrait une prise de sang," après s'être raclé la gorge. "Qui est de garde?"

"Singer," répond doucement Castiel.

"Tu ne pourrais pas… biper Richmond?"

"Non," en se levant.

"Cas, s'il te plaît," sans le lâcher des yeux alors qu'il s'approche. "Je voudrais Richmond."

Castiel garde le silence, l'attire à lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule, une main sur sa taille et la deuxième dans le bas de son dos. "Tout va aller mieux, maintenant," quand Dean lui rend son étreinte. "On va t'aider, et tout va aller mieux."

Et comme si tout en lui se détendait enfin, Dean se laisse aller contre lui, respire l'odeur de sa peau, ce léger mélange de lavande et de coton. "Tu sais… si j'avais su que cette journée allait vraiment ressembler à pire qu'une mauvaise journée, je crois que j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'on reste tous les deux sur le canapé," toujours immobile. "C'était la journée la plus difficile de toute ma vie, et j'ai vraiment eu des journées difficiles, et… je crois aussi que tu avais tort quand tu as dit que Gabriel ne me détestait pas. Il me déteste, c'est clair."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" Castiel et Chuck, en même temps.

"Rien de… rien de vraiment important," sans faire mine de vouloir reculer. "Peu importe ce qu'il a dit, je l'ai sûrement mérité. Il se préoccupe de toi, Cas, c'est tout. Et je peux comprendre ça. C'est lui le grand-frère."

Castiel attrape délicatement ses épaules pour le forcer à s'écarter, plongeant dans ses grands yeux verts. "Ça va s'arranger," dit-il. "Gabe ne te déteste pas. Crois-moi. Il est juste… il oublie un peu tout ce qu'il a appris à la fac quand ça le touche trop personnellement," en prenant son visage en coupe pour caresser ses joues avec ses pouces, tout doucement. "Tout va s'arranger."

"Tu crois?" la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

"Mmh," avec un sourire, juste pour Dean. "C'était une journée difficile, mais-"

"Mais une journée importante," complète Dean. "Vraiment importante. Rester dans le canapé ne m'aurait pas réellement aidé, c'est vrai."

Son sourire un peu plus grand, Castiel laisse retomber ses bras pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. "Tu vas avoir un hématome," les sourcils froncés. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Là, c'est un coup de marteau," en désignant le dos de sa main. "Et là, bah… j'ai frappé Liam."

"Vraiment?" surpris. "C'était lui?"

"Oui," d'une petite voix.

Castiel échange un très bref regard avec Chuck, puis un plus long avec Dean. "Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il a eu mal?"

"Sérieusement? Tu ne vas pas me faire la leçon sur l'usage de la violence et le-"

"Est-ce qu'il a eu mal?" répète Castiel.

"Eh bien… je suis presque sûr de lui avoir cassé le nez."

"Tu lui as cassé le nez," confirme Chuck. "Je l'ai entendu craquer."

"Bien," l'air plus que satisfait. "Mais… pourquoi un coup de marteau? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible."

"Ça dépend ce que tu entends par là," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Est-ce que tu considères que retirer les inscriptions d'une pierre tombale à coups de marteau, c'est répréhensible?"

"Non," sans hésiter. "Si c'est la tombe de ton père, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que c'est répréhensible."

"Tant mieux, parce que ça en valait vraiment la peine."

Très doucement, Castiel repose ses mains un peu partout sur son visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là. "Alors… ça va?" demande-t-il. "Je veux dire… Liam ne t'a pas touché, et ça va? Physiquement?"

"Arrête de me tripoter comme ça," en grognant, amusé et faussement exaspéré. "On dirait que tu m'examines."

"Mais c'est ce que je fais," très sérieusement.

"Liam ne m'a pas touché," répond finalement Dean. "Physiquement, ça va."

"Et…?"

"C'est mieux, Cas. Pas bien, mais ça va mieux," simplement. "On a mangé du beurre de cacahuètes, dans la voiture. Ça guérit les blessures."

"Du beurre de cacahuètes comme ça?" en se tournant vers Chuck, qui prend l'air le plus innocent du monde. "A la petite cuillère? Mais… non mais-"

Pour le couper, Dean l'embrasse au coin des lèvres, brièvement, puis s'écarte. "Ce qui se passe dans l'Impala reste dans l'Impala," dit-il. "Tu seras bien content que tout reste dans l'Impala, d'ailleurs, quand on va-"

"Tais-toi," en plaquant sa paume sur sa bouche. "Ne dis pas ça à voix haute."

"Désolé," contre sa main, alors que Chuck étouffe un rire.

Castiel laisse retomber son bras, et Dean lui adresse un sourire avant de pivoter sur sa gauche.

"Salut, toi," fait Jason, une fois à sa hauteur. "Vous êtes dans le passage, tous les deux."

"Mmh," en se décalant pour le laisser passer. "Cas?"

Celui-ci dépose un rapide baiser sur son front, puis retourne s'asseoir derrière le bureau. "Je ne vais pas biper Richmond," répondant à la question avant que Dean la pose. "Je ne peux pas biper un médecin qui n'est pas de garde."

"Tu ne peux pas où tu ne veux pas?"

"Je pourrais, mais je ne vais pas le faire."

Le regard de Dean dévie sur Jason, mais l'infirmier lève les deux mains en secouant la tête. "Ne me mêle pas à ça," dit-il. "Sur ce coup-là, je ne suis pas-"

"Quel grand sens de l'amitié, Jason, vraiment."

"Pourquoi tu veux absolument voir un autre médecin que le docteur Singer?" demande Chuck.

"Parce que Richmond me comprend mieux, et il ne va pas poser toutes ces questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre, et… et puis j'ai entendu assez de reproches pour aujourd'hui," en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. "Entendre Gabriel passe encore, mais Singer, non. Je veux Richmond, c'est tout, et-"

Castiel fronce les sourcils. "Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que Gabriel t'a dit?"

"Tu vas te mettre en colère contre lui, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux," simplement. "Puis… ce n'est pas le sujet. Allez, Cas, s'il te plaît. Bipe Richmond, _s'il te plaît_."

"Non," sans lâcher l'affaire.

"Et c'est moi la tête de mule?"

"Mmh," haussant les épaules. "Je ne vais pas le biper, parce que je veux que tu parles à Singer."

"Et si moi, je ne veux pas?" les bras croisés sur son torse.

"J'ai le bipeur, je décide."

"Un point pour Castiel," intervient Jason, visiblement amusé. "Singer ne va pas tarder."

"Vive la dictature," marmonne Dean. "Je vais-"

"Dean?" depuis le couloir.

Dean s'interrompt et se retourne, surpris, alors que Will court dans sa direction.

"Mais… Willy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" en posant un genou à terre pour le réceptionner quand il se jette dans ses bras. "Tu vas bien?" en le forçant doucement à s'écarter pour le regarder.

Il l'observe attentivement, et Will lui sourit. "Ça va très très bien," répond-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là si ça va très très bien?" reprenant ses mots.

"T'es pas content de me voir?" l'air boudeur.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit," en passant l'index sous son menton pour qu'il tourne la tête, vérifiant les marques qu'il n'y a pas sur son visage. "Je suis content de te voir, mais tu n'es pas censé être là."

"Ma maman s'est fait mal," explique Will, en repoussant sa main. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Et toi, tu n'as mal nulle part? Tu es sûr?"

"Mais oui," retrouvant son sourire. "Toi, t'as l'air triste, Dean."

Il y a un long silence, pendant lequel Dean oublie tout ce qui n'est pas Will, tout ce qui n'est pas son léger froncement de sourcils et cette manière qu'il a de le dévisager, ses grands yeux d'enfant plongés dans les siens.

Will lève le bras pour poser une main sur la joue de Dean, sans le lâcher du regard. "Est-ce que t'es triste?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," parce que Dean ne sait pas comment mentir devant tant d'innocence et de sincérité.

Dean n'a pas envie de mentir, et Will fronce encore davantage les sourcils. "Alors ça veut dire que t'as menti, parce que la dernière fois, t'as dit que ça va aller, et que Charlie s'inquiétait trop," presque comme un reproche.

"Eh bien, je-" cherchant ses mots. "Tu as raison. Peut-être… j'ai menti."

"Mais pourquoi? C'est un truc de grands, ça, de mentir?"

"Non," spontanément. "Non, le truc de grands, c'est de reconnaître qu'on a eu tort, et de demander pardon. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner d'avoir menti, Will?"

Celui-ci semble réfléchir quelques secondes, puis hoche finalement la tête. "Si tu me portes dans tes bras," dit-il. "Et si tu promets de ne plus être triste."

"Je peux essayer," simplement. "Tu n'es pas triste, toi?"

"Non," avec un énième sourire. "Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu mon papa, et j'ai plus aucun bleu."

"Est-ce qu'il te manque?"

"Un peu," en faisant la moue. "Mais ma maman m'a expliqué, et Jo est gentille, alors maintenant ça va. Il peut plus s'énerver contre moi. Et ma maman sourit beaucoup sans lui."

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvre. "D'accord," le ton très doux, incapable d'en dire plus. "Tu viens?" en ouvrant les bras.

"Et toi, pourquoi t'es là?" en s'accrochant à Dean quand il se lève.

"Parce que c'est ici qu'on vient quand on a besoin d'aide," en se levant. "J'ai besoin d'aide. Pour… ne plus être triste. Tu comprends?"

"Mmh," affirmatif.

Will pose une main sur son épaule, alors que Dean se retourne pour entrer dans le bureau des infirmiers. Il fronce les sourcils en croisant les regards braqués sur lui. "Quoi?" en s'immobilisant.

"Rien," répond Castiel, même si son sourire en dit très long.

"Salut, Castiel," fait Will. "Je suis content de te voir, moins que Dean, mais je suis content quand même."

"Moi aussi," avec un rire. "Je suis content de te voir."

Sans poser Will, Dean s'avance. "Singer sait où me trouver, alors… ça va si je l'attends ici, hein?" quelque peu incertain. "Il a sûrement des tas d'autres choses à faire que s'occuper de moi."

Il n'attend même pas la réponse pour s'asseoir, Will sur ses genoux, qui tend la main vers Chuck, juste à côté. "Salut."

"Salut," en serrant sa main en retour, vaguement amusé. "Je m'appelle Chuck. Je suis le papa de Castiel."

Surpris, Will se tourne. "Mais t'es trop grand," dit-il. "T'as quel âge, Castiel?"

"Le même âge que Dean."

"Alors t'es super vieux. C'est Jason qui l'a dit."

Castiel adresse à Jason un froncement de sourcils, et l'infirmier hausse innocemment les épaules. "Je ne suis responsable de rien," l'air sérieux.

"Pourquoi tu penses que Castiel est trop grand?" demande Chuck.

"Parce que les grands sont grands."

"Personne n'est trop grand pour ça, Willy," intervient Dean. "Chuck est toujours le papa de Castiel. Ça ne change pas, même si Cas est vraiment vieux."

Attendri, Castiel roule des yeux mais ne dit rien, et Will lève la tête vers Dean. "Et toi? Ton papa?"

Dean se mord la lèvre, peinant à trouver les mots qu'il faut. Il échange un très bref regard avec Chuck, comme pour savoir s'il est censé dire la vérité, puis prend une inspiration. "Ton papa… tu te souviens, on a dit qu'il faisait des choses qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire?" et Will acquiesce. "On a dit que tu n'étais pas en sécurité avec lui. Mon père à moi, c'était la même chose."

"C'était?" relève Will, intrigué. "Ça veut dire qu'il est plus comme ça?"

"Ça veut dire qu'il n'est… plus là pour être comme ça," les mots incroyablement difficiles à prononcer. "Il n'est plus là. Est-ce que tu-"

"Plus là du tout? Comme quand on est mort?"

"Oui," avalant difficilement sa salive.

"D'accord," répond simplement Will.

Il y a une seconde, pendant laquelle Dean se tait, les larmes trop menaçantes, et puis il respire. Sourit. "Ce qui compte, maintenant, c'est que tu as ta maman, et moi, j'ai Cas," en adressant à Castiel un regard. "On est en sécurité, tous les deux."

"Pourquoi Castiel s'appelle aussi Cas?"

"C'est un surnom, Willy," haussant les épaules.

"Mais j'ai pas envie qu'on m'appelle Willy," en secouant la tête. "C'est pas drôle, alors que si tu dis _Cas_ , ça fait bien."

Dean relève les yeux. "Tu vois, Cas?" reprend-il. "Willy approuve."

"Je peux dire Cas, moi aussi?" en remuant un peu pour regarder Dean par en-dessous.

"Tu n'as qu'à lui demander."

"Je peux dire Cas?" en se tournant vers Castiel.

"Tu peux," répond celui-ci.

"Mais toi, tu peux pas m'appeler Willy," en se redressant, les deux mains posées sur celles de Dean. "Je dis presque rien pour Dean, mais c'est parce que c'est pas pareil."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas pareil?" curieux.

"Parce que Dean a aidé ma maman," comme une évidence. "Et parce que c'est Dean."

"C'est une bonne raison," admet Castiel. "Parce que c'est Dean."


	59. Revenir

**A partir de ce chapitre-là, c'est plus ou moins une sorte de dernière ligne droite, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Cette fois, on approche vraiment,** _ **vraiment**_ **de la fin (j'ai déjà dit ça plusieurs fois, je sais, mais cette fois je suis sûre, et ça me rend très triste)**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, mis à part que beaucoup de choses vont se régler (si on peut dire ça comme ça) dans le chapitre suivant, mais que celui-ci est aussi important**

 **Encore une fois… merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

"Parce que c'est Dean."

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le docteur Singer se racle la gorge, silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dean finisse par légèrement pivoter dans sa direction, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

"Eh bien," commence le médecin, après un court instant. "Tu as mis le temps."

"Je sais," doucement.

Il retient un soupir, et une furieuse envie de détourner les yeux, puis se lève et repose Will sur la chaise. "Tu peux rester là un moment, Willy?" demande-t-il. "Tu es très bien entouré, et ta maman ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. D'accord?"

"Et toi, tu vas revenir?"

"Bien sûr," après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Singer. "Je reviens dès que j'ai fini."

"Tu vas faire une piqûre, comme la dernière fois?" interroge Will.

"Oui," patiemment.

"Je peux la faire avec toi, si t'as peur."

"Tu peux penser à moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne, et je n'aurai pas peur."

"D'accord," acquiesçant plus vivement. "Je vais penser à toi."

Dean lui adresse un dernier sourire, puis prend une inspiration. Il se tourne. Vers Castiel, qui lui rend un regard très long. "Je pense à toi, moi aussi," finalement.

"Ça me va," avec un petit rire.

"On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir," fait Jason, toujours assis.

"C'est presque ça," en soupirant. "Tu ne pourrais pas me la faire, toi, cette prise de sang?"

"Non," intervient Singer. "Tu m'évites depuis suffisamment de temps, et je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler encore."

"Le ton que vous employez ne m'aide vraiment pas à-"

"Dean," reprend Chuck. "Essaie de te dire que rien ne peut être plus difficile que ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui."

Baissant les yeux vers lui, Dean finit par hocher la tête. "D'accord," à contre cœur. "Je reviens après, alors ne pars pas tout de suite."

"Pas de problème."

Dean ébouriffe les cheveux de Will, qui marmonne en le repoussant. "Je suis grand, Dean, alors arrête de faire ça."

"Comme tu veux, Willy."

"Will," boudeur.

"D'accord, Willy," pour le taquiner, avant de se détourner.

Il fait quelques pas pour rejoindre le docteur Singer, qui se décale pour le laisser passer le seuil, puis lui emboîte le pas sans dire un mot.

.

"Je ne vais pas te manger, Dean," quand celui-ci hésite à entrer dans la salle de soins.

"Vous êtes un peu en colère, et je le sens."

"Je ne suis pas en colère," en secouant la tête.

"Là, vous mentez," rétorque Dean. "Au mieux, vous êtes vraiment déçu, et au pire, vous me détestez. Et entre les deux, vous allez me faire la morale pendant des plombes," en allant tout de même s'asseoir sur la table d'examen.

"Tu as besoin qu'on te fasse la morale?" en fouillant dans un tiroir, dos à lui.

"Non," du tac-au-tac. "J'ai compris, maintenant."

"Tu es un peu long à la détente, si tu veux mon avis," en mettant la main sur un kit de prélèvement. "Et tu as raison. Je suis déçu. Pas parce que tu ne vas pas bien, mais parce que tu as toujours cette sale habitude de fuir, de tout rejeter en bloc, de… je sais comment tu es. Te parler à toi ou à un mur, ça revient au même. Et tu joues avec le feu, Dean. J'imagine à quel point ces derniers temps ont été difficiles pour toi, j'imagine peut-être même mieux que n'importe qui, parce que je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour me souvenir de la manière dont tu aimais te perdre et tout oublier. C'est en toi, c'est difficile à gérer, et tu aurais pu te faciliter les choses en acceptant qu'on t'aide. Mais, évidemment, tu as refusé d'écouter. Comme à chaque fois."

"Je suis sobre," fait remarquer Dean, la voix plus basse que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Singer se retourne. "Peut-être," en attrapant un tabouret. "Mais tu vois, je ne te crois pas sur parole, comme je t'aurais cru la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Parce que peut-être que j'ai eu tort de croire que tu pouvais-"

"Non, ne dites pas ça," en le coupant. "S'il vous plaît."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire."

"Si," en remontant une de ses manches quand le médecin s'assoit. "Vous alliez dire que vous aviez eu tort de croire que je pouvais changer, et être… plus fort que tout ça, mais je… s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus cette personne, et peut-être que je suis un peu perdu, mais pas de cette manière. Pas comme avant. Je ne suis plus comme ça."

"Vraiment?" en le cherchant du regard.

"J'ai juste… pété les plombs," en l'évitant. "J'ai pété les plombs."

"Ce n'est pas ce qui me déçoit," avec un soupir. "Il faut toujours que tu te retrouves au pied du mur pour enfin comprendre. Castiel m'a tenu au courant, et il a vraiment du mérite, tu sais? Parce qu'il faut toujours, toujours se battre avec toi pour t'aider. Il faut se battre pour tout, parce que tu es fermé, et tellement… têtu. Tu ne comprends rien à rien, jusqu'au moment où tu es à la limite de la limite, et… quoi? Est-ce que tu aimes ressentir cette adrénaline, ou alors est-ce que tu as réellement une fierté trop difficile à ranger pour demander de l'aide?"

"Je ne sais pas," d'une toute petite voix. "Je ne crois pas aimer ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti aujourd'hui… l'alcool, et savoir que j'aurais replongé si personne n'avait été là pour moi. J'ai eu peur."

"Et c'est ce qui t'a fait réagir," comme une simple constatation. "Après combien de temps? C'est ça, la question. Tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs, Dean?"

Celui-ci reste silencieux, incapable de répondre, et Singer secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. "Tu sais ce qui me fait peur?" reprend-il. "Pas qu'à moi, d'ailleurs, mais à toutes les personnes qui tiennent à toi. C'est que tu agis souvent comme si tu voulais faire le vide autour de toi, pour ne plus rien avoir à quoi te raccrocher. Tu es toujours… tu sais, entre les deux, sur le point de te laisser tomber, mais il y a encore ce qu'il y a toujours eu en toi. Tu t'accroches quand même. Et c'est déstabilisant."

"Je sais," dans un murmure.

"Regarde-moi, Dean. S'il te plaît."

Dean tourne doucement les yeux vers lui, ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien.

"Tu es sobre?" demande le médecin.

"Oui," sans hésiter.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir jusqu'ici?"

"La sobriété n'est pas… à quoi ça rime si j'ai l'impression de marcher sur un fil et si je vais seulement… mal?" en repliant doucement une de ses jambes contre son torse. "Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide à rester sobre, je veux qu'on m'aide à aller mieux."

Singer a un sourire, et Dean fronce les sourcils. "Quoi?" demande-t-il.

"C'est ce que je voulais entendre."

"C'est vrai?" plein d'espoir.

"Je ne te déteste pas," en attrapant délicatement son bras pour passer un coton imbibé de désinfectant dans le pli de son coude. "Bien au contraire. Je me soucie de ce qui t'arrive, comme pas mal de gens, à vrai dire, et j'aurais juste voulu que tu nous fasses confiance. Si tu avais replongé, je me serais senti responsable, et crois-moi, si j'avais été là le soir où tu as envoyé balader Charlie, tu serais resté ici. Peu importe si ça ne te plaisait pas. Peu importe ce qu'aurait dit Castiel, et peu importe si j'avais dû bloquer les portes de l'ascenseur pour t'empêcher de partir."

"Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est peut-être un peu… excessif?"

"Et maintenant?" ignorant sa remarque. "Si j'ai tout suivi, aujourd'hui a été difficile, mais ça t'a quand même aidé à avancer. Qu'est-ce que c'est, la prochaine étape?"

Dean hésite, se mord la lèvre, puis finit par pousser un soupir. "La prochaine étape, c'est me rouler en boule et pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout ce que j'ai refoulé s'en aille," dit-il. "J'ai envie de pleurer, comme… vraiment. J'ai beaucoup extériorisé, aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup parlé, mais ça ne me suffit pas. Mais je ne-"

"Tu peux le faire," en le coupant. "Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?"

"Parce que… pleurer de rage, c'est une chose, mais si je commence à pleurer comme j'ai envie de pleurer, ça risque de durer une éternité."

"Tu pourrais rester un moment ici," suggère Singer, en serrant un garrot autour de son bras avant de piquer. "Pas longtemps, pas aussi longtemps que les deux autres fois. Seulement le temps de faire une pause."

"Pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai besoin d'une pause?" avec un petit grognement agacé.

"Peut-être parce que tu as besoin d'une pause."

"J'ai l'impression que… je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais j'ai l'impression que si je m'arrête, si je me laisse aller, tout va me tomber dessus d'un seul coup, et si j'arrête d'être en colère, d'avoir _mal_ , alors… qu'est-ce qui va me rester?"

Singer prend une inspiration et lui adresse le sourire le plus rassurant du monde. "La paix," simplement. "Tu auras la paix."

"C'est… je-" incertain. "Oui. Je crois que c'est ce que je veux."

"Je crois que c'est ce que tu mérites d'avoir," répond Singer. "Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites d'avoir la paix, et de te laisser aller si c'est ce dont tu as besoin maintenant. Ici, c'est la sécurité. Tu peux être en sécurité ici un petit moment, puis reprendre ta vie sur de nouvelles bases."

"Je suis censé remonter, après cette prise de sang, parler à Charlie, et… je vais l'écouter," alors que le médecin retire l'aiguille, les prélèvements terminés. "Je vais écouter, pour une fois."

"D'accord," avec un hochement de tête. "Alors je t'amènerai les résultats quand je les aurai."

"D'accord," à son tour. "Est-ce que… Amanda va bien?"

"Peut-être que tu pourrais le lui demander," en se levant. "Elle est probablement vers Will, maintenant. Je te retrouve dans le bureau des infirmiers dans quelques minutes?"

.

Dean a un sourire quand il entend la voix de Will, depuis le couloir, puis s'approche. Il fait deux pas à l'intérieur du bureau, et Amanda se retourne vers lui. "Je t'attendais avant de partir," fait-elle. "Est-ce que tu vas… bien?"

"Toi?" simplement.

"Eh bien," en s'approchant. "Mis à part le fait que je ne suis pas très douée avec un couteau de cuisine, je crois qu'on peut dire que les choses vont bien. Mieux."

Elle s'approche suffisamment pour le prendre dans ses bras, et Dean lui rend son étreinte, croisant le regard de Castiel, puis de Will, assis sur les genoux de Chuck, avant de fermer les yeux.

"Tu as tout changé, Dean, et je suis très heureuse de pouvoir te le dire encore une fois."

"Merci," souffle Dean.

"Pourquoi merci?" en s'écartant pour le regarder.

"Je ne sais pas," simplement. "Est-ce que Peter…?"

"Il respecte son injonction d'éloignement," répond Amanda, à voix plus basse pour que Will ne l'entende pas. "C'est… tout ce qui compte pour moi. Qu'il reste très loin de nous. Jo a dit que le juge fixerait une pension alimentaire, mais que Peter n'aurait jamais le droit de voir Will sans ma permission."

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de donner ta permission?"

"Pas dans un avenir proche, en tout cas," en secouant la tête. "Si Will veut le voir parfois, quand il sera plus grand, assez grand pour tout comprendre, j'y réfléchirai, mais pour l'instant, c'est hors de question. Peter est… toxique."

"C'est aussi le mot que j'aurais employé," approuve Dean. "Will a l'air d'aller plutôt bien."

"Il demandait beaucoup où était son père, les premiers jours. Je lui ai bien expliqué, Jo aussi, et… ça va. Il s'habitue."

Dean acquiesce. "D'accord," dit-il. "Tu peux… m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Tu as mon numéro de téléphone, et je suis toujours là."

"Merci, Dean," avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi vous parlez que tous les deux?" demande Will, impatient.

Dean rit, et puis s'avance vers lui. "Excuse-nous," fait-il, avant de faire un signe vers le paquet de bonbons qu'il a dans les mains. "Où est-ce que tu as eu ça? Est-ce que-" en se tournant vers Jason. "Tu vas me dire qu'il t'a encore manipulé?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _moi_ que tu accuses, alors qu-"

"C'est Cas," coupe Will, sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel sourit aussi. "Il m'a manipulé, c'est vrai," assure-t-il. "Un peu comme toi quand tu veux de la nourriture, d'ailleurs."

"Mmh," plein de lassitude. "Je crois que tu as mangé assez de bonbons, Willy. Et il est tard."

"C'est déjà l'heure de rentrer?"

"Oui," répond Amanda.

"Mais je suis bien, ici," pour protester.

"Tu seras mieux dans ton lit," dit Dean, en prenant le paquet de bonbons pour le poser sur le bureau.

"Bon, d'accord," en marmonnant, visiblement mécontent.

Il descend des genoux de Chuck, traîne des pieds puis se retourne pour agiter la main. "Au revoir Jason, au revoir Chuck, au revoir Cas," avant de s'approcher de Dean. "Je t'aime beaucoup, Dean."

Celui-ci se baisse pour être à sa hauteur, et l'attire à lui. "Je t'aime beaucoup aussi," en le serrant un peu trop fort.

"Tu vas m'étouffer si tu continues," très sérieusement.

"Tu as raison," en le relâchant. "Fais attention à toi et à ta maman, d'accord?"

"D'accord. Toi, ne sois pas triste. Tu dois plus jamais être triste. D'accord?"

"D'accord," répète Dean, presque trop doucement.

Will dépose un minuscule baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'éloigner pour attraper la main de sa mère. "Au revoir, Dean," ajoute-t-il.

"Salut, Willy," en se relevant.

Amanda le remercie encore une fois, puis ils disparaissent tous les deux dans le couloir. Dean souffle. Il ferme brièvement les yeux et se laisse tomber sur la chaise, un coude sur le bureau. Ignorant d'abord les regards braqués sur lui, il finit par relever la tête. "Ça vous dit d'arrêter de me dévisager?" reprend-il.

"Comment tu te sens?" demande doucement Castiel.

"Je suis fatigué," en prenant ses joues entre ses mains.

Il se laisse aller en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Fatigué dans tous les sens du terme."

"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une-"

"Je t'en supplie, Cas," en le coupant. "Si tu me demandes si j'ai besoin d'une _pause_ , je vais devenir dingue."

"J'appellerai Rufus pour lui dire que tu ne viendras pas demain," haussant les épaules.

"Mais je-"

"Chhh," en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Dean hausse un sourcil. "Tu viens de me dire… _chhh_?" retenant un éclat de rire.

"Oui," acquiesçant. "Tu vas prendre une pause, que ce soit ici ou à la maison, et Rufus est de cet avis aussi. Il me l'a dit, au téléphone."

"Vous prenez les décisions à ma place, maintenant?"

"Tu viens de dire que tu étais fatigué," lui fait remarquer Castiel. "Et je crois que c'est normal de l'être. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses, ressenti beaucoup de choses, et ne me mens pas en me disant que tout est réglé, que tu n'as pas besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour toi, parce que je _sais_ que c'est ce que tu vas dire," quand Dean ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. "Alors je dis qu'on va droit au but, et je te réponds que je sais que tu mens et que je veux que tu arrêtes de le faire. S'il te plaît."

Il y a un silence, et Castiel qui ne détourne pas les yeux. Dean hoche lentement la tête. "D'accord."

"D'accord?" surpris.

"C'est ce que je viens de dire."

"Oh. Je croyais que ce serait plus difficile."

Jason étouffe un rire. "Vous regarder, tous les deux, c'est mieux qu'aller au cinéma," dit-il, en se levant. "Je dois y aller, mais j'ai été ravi de partager tous ces bons moments avec vous."

"C'est ça," marmonne Dean.

"D'ailleurs, Dean," sur le seuil. "Essaie de ne plus être un imbécile. Tu crains déjà assez en tant que patient, mais pas du tout en tant que personne, alors… ne change pas ça."

"Mais-" alors que Jason sort. "Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit?"

"Mmh," fait Chuck.

"Il m'a traité d'imbécile," en repliant ses jambes contre lui. "Cette journée est vraiment… bizarre. Interminable, et vraiment bizarre."

"Je peux te poser une question, Dean?"

Intrigué, Dean hoche la tête, et Chuck a un petit sourire. "J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit, toute à l'heure, à Lawrence, et tu… sincèrement, tu te demandes vraiment en quoi tu es différent de ton père?"

Dean ne répond rien, rien qu'un long silence.

"Dean?"

"Je ne sais pas," finalement.

"Il n'y a pas… ce genre de violence en toi," en secouant la tête. "Tu as de la douceur, et Will… il-"

"Il t'adore," complète Castiel. "Et il te fait confiance."

Distraitement, Dean ronge l'ongle de son index. "Mmh," au bout d'un certain temps. "Alors… j'ai compris. Ce que Singer a dit."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Oh… des tas de choses," évasif. "Ça s'est bien passé."

Il relève les yeux, sourit tout doucement. "Ça reste une journée super bizarre."

"Est-ce que ta main te fait mal?" demande Castiel, en se penchant par-dessus le bureau pour la prendre dans la sienne, examinant l'hématome qui commence à virer au bleu.

"Non, ça va, c'est juste-"

"Juste un hématome?" l'air désabusé. "Tu te fous de moi?"

Dean hausse un sourcil. "Mais… Cas, t'as mangé quoi, ce matin?" perdu entre l'envie de sourire et celle de grimacer. "J'ai presque peur de toi, là."

"J'ai passé toute la journée à m'inquiéter pour toi," en relâchant sa main. "Je suis à cran."

"Mmh," en serrant et desserrant successivement le poing. "C'est juste un peu engourdi, mais ça va. Et puis," en lui montrant sa paume. "J'ai cassé un verre, ce matin, mais ça commence déjà à cicatriser, tu vois? C'est pas grand-chose."

"Tu as cassé un verre à mains nues?" s'étonne Chuck.

"Ça m'arrive souvent," comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. "Je n'y fais pas trop attention."

Castiel se lève. "Ça arrive _trop_ souvent," dit-il. "Je vais chercher de la crème pour ta main."

D'abord prêt à protester, Dean renonce et le regarde quitter la pièce. Il se tourne vers Chuck. "Mon tour de te poser une question."

"Mmh?"

"Tu es psy, et son père, alors… est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Cas a tellement tendance à culpabiliser? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense toujours, toujours que tout est sa faute?"

Chuck se tait, juste un court moment, avant de répondre :

"Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est petit," le ton très doux. "Il est sensible à tout ce qui l'entoure, à tout ce que les autres ressentent, et il croit qu'il est responsable quand il ne peut rien faire pour aider, et c'est… je crois que tu fais ressortir ce trait de caractère. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais c'est vrai. Il a toujours voulu t'aider, et c'est ce qui l'a attiré vers toi, au début, et une fois qu'il est là, il ne bouge pas. Castiel prend beaucoup sur lui, souvent trop, mais je ne peux pas dire pourquoi. Je ne sais pas. C'est en lui, et il n'y a que lui qui puisse dire pourquoi, même s'il croit ne pas savoir, il sait."

"Et la peur de l'abandon?"

"C'est commun à beaucoup d'enfants adoptés," répond Chuck. "Ça fait partie des traumatismes, et c'est très difficile, voire impossible, de passer au-dessus de ce genre de peur. C'est une grande partie du problème de Castiel, c'est vraiment ancré en lui, même si je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, et j'ai essayé de le faire parler, Addison aussi, mais rien n'y fait. Il continue à s'en vouloir pour tout et à être prêt à se sacrifier pour aider les autres. A vouloir tout ressentir à leur place. Il y arrive souvent, même. Peut-être… je crois que c'est à la fois-"

"A la fois sa plus grande qualité et son plus gros défaut?"

"Oui."

"Peut-être qu'il y a un juste milieu," songeur. "C'est un défaut parce que ça le fait souffrir, mais peut-être que s'il réussit à trouver un équilibre, ça ira mieux, et… ce ne serait pas vraiment Cas s'il n'était pas… lui. Pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider."

"Tu veux un vrai conseil? De père ou de psy, peu importe, mais… ne lui donne pas d'autres raisons de culpabiliser."

Dean ferme trop brièvement les yeux, puis hoche la tête. "Je l'aime vraiment," dit-il.

"Je sais," simplement. "Je sais, Dean."

Castiel repasse le seuil moins de dix secondes plus tard. "J'ai trouvé," fait-il, en s'avançant, un tube de crème à la main.

Il adresse un petit sourire à Dean, qui le lui rend et lève les yeux quand il s'arrête devant lui.

"Je peux avoir ta main?" et Dean se contente d'obtempérer, glisse sa main dans la sienne.

Les gestes de Castiel sont doux, alors qu'il étale un peu de crème sur les bleus, sans le lâcher lorsqu'il termine. Il reste immobile, les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. "Tu vas vraiment laisser Charlie t'aider, cette fois?" finit-il par demander.

"Oui," à peine audible. "Et qui va t'aider toi, Cas?"

"J'irai mieux quand tu iras mieux."

"C'est faux," en secouant la tête. "Je voudrais bien que ça puisse marcher comme ça, mais ce n'est pas-"

"Dean," coupe Castiel. "Pas aujourd'hui. On peut juste se concentrer sur toi, aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas-"

Cette fois, Castiel pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de t'aider toi."

"Cassie," intervient Chuck. "Dean a raison."

Dean attrape son poignet pour éloigner sa main, mais ne dit rien, et Castiel non plus, il laisse tomber le tube de crème sur le bureau. "J'ai rendez-vous avec Jody demain," après un moment. "Et Gabe vient aussi. Demain, pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant que ça à me changer?"

"Ce n'est pas ça, Cas," tout doucement, pour contraster avec Castiel qui commence à vaciller. "Si j'ai besoin d'une pause, peut-être que toi aussi, et je… on ne veut pas te changer. On veut seulement que tu puisses te sentir mieux, ne plus culpabiliser chaque fois que quelque chose t'échappe, parce que ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas… responsable, tu ne peux pas tout réparer. Tu me connaissais à peine, mais tu as quand même pu me dire que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable de la mort de mon frère, alors… pourquoi tu ne peux pas-"

"Ce n'est pas pareil," l'interrompt Castiel.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas pareil, c'est tout. Dean… concentre-toi sur toi-même, tu veux bien?"

Sa voix tremble un peu, et Dean se mord la lèvre, frustré de ne pas réussir à lire entre les lignes. "Cas-"

Le docteur Singer entre à ce moment-là, coupant Dean dans son élan. Celui-ci ne peut retenir un soupir, mais se tourne vers lui. "Alors, le cholestérol?" demande-t-il, le ton plus léger.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir?" en lui tendant une feuille pliée en deux.

"Mmh," distraitement. "Peut-être que je préfère rester dans l'ignorance."

"Ralentis juste un peu sur le gras et le sucre," répond tout de même Singer.

Castiel sourit. "C'est ce que je dis tout le temps, mais apparemment, le beurre de cacahuètes a plus d'arguments que moi," avec un regard désapprobateur, à la fois pour Dean, à la fois pour Chuck.

"Le beurre de cacahuètes a clairement plus d'arguments que toi," rit Dean. "Le beurre de cacahuètes a plus d'arguments que n'importe qui."

"Absolument," approuve Chuck.

"Je rêve," en soupirant. "Vous rirez moins, tous les deux, avec du diabète."

"Chhh," réplique Dean.

Singer lève les yeux au ciel, vaguement amusé. "Toujours est-il que tu es sobre, alors… je retire ce que j'ai été sur le point de dire," reprend-il. "Tu as changé."

"Merci," dans une sorte de murmure. "Mais je vous ai quand même déçu."

"Tu as déçu tout le monde, Dean," franchement. "Rattrape-toi, maintenant. Ne cherche plus d'excuses et ne te défile pas. Personne ne te demande de faire comme si tout allait bien si ce n'est pas vrai, on te demande de ne pas fuir, et surtout, surtout, putain de merde, arrête d'être aussi _borné_."

"Putain de merde?" répète Dean. "Rien que ça."

"On s'est compris, toi et moi?"

"Oui," simplement.

"Très bien," avant de se retourner. "Oh," ajoute-t-il, sur le seuil. "Si jamais tu dérailles encore, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille. Les conneries à la Dean Winchester, comme ces dernières semaines, c'est terminé, et s'il faut te secouer, je le ferai."

"C'est noté."

Une fois Singer sorti, Dean se racle la gorge. "Vous voyez," fait-il. "Une journée bizarre," en se levant. "Il faut que je remonte, maintenant, et… que je parle à Charlie. Que je laisse Charlie parler. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si nerveux?"

"Charlie est ta psy, et ton amie," répond Castiel en attrapant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. "Elle ne te veut que du bien."

"Mais j'ai… elle dit qu'elle n'est pas en colère contre moi, mais j'ai été horrible avec elle," les yeux légèrement baissés. "Elle voulait m'aider, et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que l'envoyer balader. Et si je ne mérite pas qu-"

"Arrête," coupe Castiel. "Fais ce que tu as dit à Will. Reconnais que tu as eu tort, et demande pardon."

Dean prend une petite inspiration. "Tu me pardonnes, toi?" du bout des lèvres. "Pour tout ce qui s'est passé? Pour… je suis désolé, Cas, je suis-"

"Eh… Dean, arrête," encore une fois, en attrapant son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu l'as déjà dit, on en a déjà parlé. Ça va."

"Non… non, ça ne va pas pour toi."

"Tu veux m'aider?" et Dean hoche vivement la tête. "Alors commence par t'aider toi-même, laisse Charlie être ta psy, et prouve-moi que j'ai raison de m'accrocher à toi. Tu as dit… rien n'est détruit entre nous. Tu le pensais vraiment? Tu le penses?"

"Bien sûr."

"Moi aussi," en glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Pense à ça."

"D'accord," le ton de sa voix si bas que Castiel devine plus qu'il n'entend.

Le regard de Dean bifurque sur Chuck, qui les observe silencieusement, sans parler, sans même rien laisser transparaître d'autre que du calme.

"Est-ce que tu vas rentrer, maintenant?" demande Dean.

"Cassie me ramène."

"D'accord," avec un hochement de tête. "Tu as ta voiture, Cas? Ou alors-"

"Tu me laisserais l'Impala?"

"Certainement pas," comme si la question ne se posait même pas. "Je ne te laisse pas conduire l'Impala si je ne suis pas à côté de toi pour te surveiller. J'y tiens. C'est mon bébé."

"Mmh," marmonne Castiel. "Je suis un peu jaloux, tu sais."

Dean a un sourire, puis dépose un baiser sur son front. "Tu as raison de l'être," en reculant. "Je serais jaloux aussi, à ta place. Surtout si on tient compte du fait qu'avec ta voiture à toi, on n'est jamais sûr d'arriver à destination en un seul morceau."

"N'importe quoi," blasé.

"Mouais," pour le taquiner, avant de reprendre son sérieux. "En tout cas, Chuck… je… merci. Pour aujourd'hui. D'être venu à Lawrence avec moi, et de ne pas me détester."

Chuck penche légèrement la tête, puis acquiesce.

.

"Charlie?" un moment plus tard.

Dean ignore royalement Gabriel, assis sur le rebord du bureau, pour faire quelques pas à l'intérieur du bureau. "Tiens," en tendant les résultats d'analyse à Charlie. "J'ai été plus long que prévu. Il y avait Will."

"Je sais," en s'approchant doucement.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait descendre?"

Charlie acquiesce, prend les résultats mais ne les regarde pas.

"Mais alors-"

"Je sais que tu es sobre," coupe Charlie, en l'attirant à elle. "Je sais que c'était plus que difficile et que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts. Tu mérites que je te fasse confiance, maintenant, et la prise de sang… c'était plus pour toi que pour moi. Pour que tu comprennes par toi-même que tu peux être vraiment plus fort."

D'abord hésitant, Dean reste immobile. "Merci," parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il finit par lui rendre l'étreinte, le cœur serré. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?" demande-t-il.

"De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin?" en s'écartant pour le regarder.

"De… j'ai besoin de temps pour moi," admet-il, presque à contre-cœur. "De faire une… petite pause."

"Combien de temps?"

"… trois jours," après une seconde de réflexion.

Charlie hoche la tête. "Trois jours," répète-t-elle. "Selon mes conditions, Dean. Tu veux bien me laisser t'aider?"

"Ça dépend de-" avant de s'interrompre. "D'accord. Selon… tes conditions."

"Trois jours ici. Et quand je dis ici, je veux dire _ici._ "

"Mais il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres, ici!" proteste Dean. "Pourquoi pas en bas?"

"Tu pourras aller où tu veux, on laissera la porte ouverte tout le temps, et je veux seulement… trois jours pour toi, ça veut dire trois jours sans Castiel."

Dean hausse un sourcil, sincèrement surpris, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Gabriel, qui écoute sans intervenir, les bras croisés.

"Je pense que ça ne peut vous faire que du bien, à tous les deux," reprend Charlie. "Trois jours l'un sans l'autre. Ce ne sont que trois jours, Dean, et c'est du temps pour toi. Du temps pour lui de son côté. Tu comprends?"

"Je comprends le principe, mais je… on a jamais été séparés comme ça. C'est de la torture."

"Au moins, oui," avec un rire. "Est-ce que tu es d'accord?"

"Seulement trois jours? Tu ne vas pas décider de m'enfermer je ne sais où?"

"Seulement trois jours, et je ne vais t'enfermer nulle part," en roulant des yeux. "Tu vas pouvoir penser à toi, parler, pleurer tant que tu veux, et même casser des assiettes si tu veux."

"Je suis d'accord," répond Dean. "Mais… je ne peux pas parler à Cas? juste pour lui dire que-"

Gabriel se racle la gorge. "Je vais lui dire."

"Mmh," en lui adressant un regard et un demi-sourire plus qu'amer. "Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi, étant donné que tu penses que je-"

"C'est bon," en le coupant. "Je vais lui dire."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles lui transmettre ce que je veux lui dire," du défi dans les yeux.

Visiblement agacé, Gabriel agite la main, et Dean soupire. "Très bien," fait-il. "Alors tu n'as qu'à lui dire que… quand je vais rentrer, lui et moi… on va faire l'amour jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu veux d'autres détails? puisque d'après toi, je ne sers qu'à ça."

"Tu ne sais vraiment jamais quand te taire, hein?" en descendant du bureau pour se diriger vers le couloir.

"Attends," l'arrête Dean, plus doucement. "Dis-lui… tu peux lui dire que je l'aime? S'il te plaît. Dis à Cas que je l'aime."


	60. Comme un bruit de fond

**Là, on approche vraiment vraiment vraiment de la fin. Je ne fais pas de pronostics, mais vraiment, c'est bientôt fini**

 **Les choses s'arrangent, surtout pour Cas. Et pour Gabriel, aussi. Dean, c'est un peu la continuité de tout ce qu'il a déjà fait avant**

 **Ça fait 60 fois que je dis merci, mais je dis merci quand même (Chloé ça suffit)**

 **Merci**

 **Bisous**

.

"Trois jours?" répète Castiel, alors que Gabriel se contente d'un vague hochement de tête. "Mais… mais-"

"Laisse-moi deviner," exaspéré. "Vous n'avez jamais été séparés aussi longtemps, et c'est de la torture, et tu veux lui parler mais tu ne peux pas, alors oui, je lui dirai que tu l'aimes. Tu veux aussi lui dire que… attends une seconde, que je me rappelle les termes exacts," en faisant mine de réfléchir. "Vous allez faire l'amour jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher. Ni l'un ni l'autre, je précise."

Castiel s'étouffe. "C'est ce qu'il a dit?"

"Oui."

"Et tu pourrais lui dire qu-"

"Je ne suis pas ton messager sexuel, Cassie," coupe Gabriel. "Et je préfère éviter de parler à Dean si ce n'est pas réellement nécessaire."

Jusque là silencieux, Chuck se racle la gorge pour les faire se retourner vers lui. "Je voudrais savoir, Gabriel, ce que tu lui as dit," simplement.

"Il n'a pas…?" sincèrement surpris.

"Non," répond Castiel, la hanche appuyée contre le bureau. "Moi, aussi je veux savoir, parce que Dean est persuadé que tu le détestes, et-"

"Peut-être qu'il n'a pas tort," haussant les épaules. "Peu importe ce que je lui ai dit."

"Dis-moi, Gabe. S'il te plaît."

Gabriel se mord la lèvre, évite son regard une seconde, avant de finalement pousser un soupir. "J'ai n'ai pas employé le mot… _pute_ , mais c'est presque ce que ça voulait dire."

"Excuse-moi?" une octave trop haut. "Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu, et que tu n'as pas-"

"Si, j'ai," impassible.

"Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" sans chercher à cacher la colère qui l'envahit. "Que tu lui en veuilles, d'accord. Que tu le lui dises, d'accord. Je peux comprendre, et Dean peut comprendre aussi, mais… ça? C'est ce qui te traverse l'esprit pour… oh, attends. J'ai compris. Tu veux lui faire mal, hein?"

"Il a compris, maintenant," les bras croisés sur son torse. "Il a compris qu'il ne peut pas balancer tout ce qu'il veut, que les mots ont des conséquences, et que-"

"La ferme," siffle Castiel. "Tu sais quoi, Gabe? _La ferme_."

"Tu es vraiment prêt à tout laisser passer, Cassie?" entre ses dents. "Qu'est-ce que Dean doit faire pour que tu atteignes ta limite? Est-ce que tu as une limite?"

"Et toi? Tu as une limite?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu es censé être psy, bordel de putain de merde," surpris par ses propres mots. "Tu es censé aider, et ce que tu penses compte pour Dean, ça le touche, et tu… non mais je rêve! Tu pouvais lui faire comprendre autrement, ou même simplement la fermer, pour une fois, mais non. Il faut toujours, toujours que tu appuies où ça fait mal. Ça ne fait pas de toi un bon psy, ni même quelqu'un d'honnête, tu sais, ça fait de toi un abruti plus que fini."

Gabriel ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais Chuck lui adresse un regard qui suffit à le couper dans son élan. "Ça suffit," ajoute-t-il tout de même. "Tous les deux, ça suffit."

"Mais-"

"Castiel," le ton beaucoup plus sec. "Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre."

A contre cœur, Castiel se tait, puis se détourne. Chuck laisse les secondes passer, avant de reprendre :

"Bien," doucement. "Gabriel, je crois que tu es encore de garde? Alors vas-y. Je t'appelle demain."

"Tu ne vas rien lui dire?" s'indigne Castiel, les poings serrés.

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu as quel âge?" ironise-t-il.

"Va te faire voir, Gabriel," avant de prendre la direction du couloir, jetant un regard à son père. "Je t'attends dans la voiture."

Il y a un bref moment de flottement, et Chuck se tourne finalement vers Gabriel. "Je n'approuve pas ce que Dean a fait, et il le sait, mais je n'approuve pas non plus ce que tu lui as dit," fermement mais sans hausser le ton. "Ton frère a raison sur ce point. Il y a des manières de dire les choses, et parfois… parfois, Gabriel, tu ne peux pas laisser le lien que tu as avec Castiel passer-"

"Il passera toujours avant tout," obstiné.

"Alors vois Dean comme un patient, pas comme un ami qui t'a déçu. J'ai besoin de t'apprendre ton métier?"

"Non," soupire Gabriel. "Non."

"Parfait," sans le lâcher du regard. "Je sais… Gabriel, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et que tu tiens à ton frère plus qu'à n'importe quoi, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Il peut faire des choix, et s'il choisit Dean, tu dois respecter ça. Essaie d'être indulgent. Dean est aussi ton ami."

"Était," en le corrigeant. "Qu'il déraille une fois, je veux bien, mais pas deux."

"Tu sais ce que je pense?" demande Chuck. "Dean t'a blessé, toi aussi. C'est plus que de la déception, et c'est pour ça que tu réagis si mal."

Gabriel marmonne, sans répondre.

"Essaie d'être indulgent," encore une fois. "Fais le contraire de ce que tu fais, et arrête de vouloir aller contre Castiel, même si tu crois le protéger."

"Tu me demandes d'oublier qu-"

"Non," en le coupant. "Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, mais tu peux parler avec Dean. Il ne va pas oublier, lui non plus, et il s'en veut déjà suffisamment."

"Ça ne justifie pas sa manière de réagir, ça ne justifie pas ce tout ce qu'il fait pour blesser, peu importent les raisons, et ça ne justifie pas… non, ça ne justifie pas et ça n'excuse rien."

"Tu es aussi têtu que lui," fait remarquer Chuck.

"Je peux l'aider sans être-"

"Je ne crois pas que tu puisses l'aider sans t'impliquer personnellement."

"M'impliquer personnellement?" avec un rire plus qu'amer. "Dean est juste une bombe à retardement, et je ne suis pas Cassie. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire du mal comme ça."

"Tu es déjà impliqué personnellement, Gabriel, et je crois que ton frère a besoin que tu le soutiennes."

"Je ne peux pas le soutenir si ça veut dire-"

"Il y a vraiment beaucoup de colère en toi," l'interrompt Chuck. "Tu manques d'objectivité, et tu mens très mal, si tu veux mon avis. Ne fais pas comme si ça ne comptait pas pour toi, comme si Dean ne comptait pas pour toi. Je sais que tu es très rancunier, et que la patience n'est pas vraiment ta qualité principale, mais je voudrais quand même que tu essaies de voir les choses autrement."

"Ouais, ouais," distraitement, le regard ailleurs.

Chuck hausse un sourcil, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres. "Tu as quel âge?" reprenant les mots de Gabriel quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Ça ne me fait pas rire."

"Moi non plus," en riant quand même. "Les choses vont s'arranger. Pour Dean, pour Cassie, et pour toi aussi."

.

Dean replie ses jambes contre lui, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télévision, puis tourne légèrement la tête vers Charlie. Celle-ci hésite sur le seuil, une main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte. "On peut se parler, toi et moi?" demande-t-elle.

"Mmh," simplement.

"Comment tu te sens?" en s'approchant.

"Ça pourrait être mieux, ça pourrait être pire."

"Castiel a déposé ça pour toi," en lui tendant la couverture bleue, soigneusement pliée. "Il a dit que ça t'aiderait sûrement à t'endormir, que ça te rappellerait la maison, et que… il dit qu'il t'aime aussi. Et qu'il est d'accord pour ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant plusieurs jours."

Dean prend la couverture, et il éclate de rire en même temps qu'il éclate en sanglots, alors que Charlie s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, près de lui sans l'être trop. Elle prend doucement sa main dans la sienne mais ne dit rien.

"Charlie, j'ai… je suis désolé, tu sais?" sans réussir à ravaler ses larmes. "Pour ce qui s'est passé, pour ce que j'ai dit, la manière dont je t'ai repoussée, et-" il se coupe tout seul, incapable d'en dire plus.

"On oublie," répond Charlie. "Je ne suis pas là pour te faire te sentir coupable, et je pense que tu te punis assez tout seul. On oublie, Dean. Ça va."

"Je ne vais pas oublier," en secouant la tête.

Il essuie ses joues avec son avant-bras, même si les larmes continuent de couler. "J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'excuser, parce que je fais toujours n'importe quoi," la voix complètement cassée. "Je passe mon temps à détruire ce qui m'arrive de bien, et je… tu sais, j'ai pensé à… tu imagines, si je n'avais pas rencontré Cas? Où est-ce que je serais, maintenant? Où est-ce que j'en serais?"

"Pourquoi tu ne penses pas à où tu en es maintenant?"

"Je ne suis nulle part," en serrant la couverture dans son poing. "Je suis… paumé, complètement paumé. Un gosse."

"Eh bien… je dirais que ces trois jours sont à toi, alors tu peux être un gosse si tu veux," avec un léger sourire. "Mais, de mon point de vue, tu n'es pas si paumé que ça. Tes émotions sont en vrac, et c'est normal. C'est ce qui arrive quand on refoule absolument tout."

Dean garde le silence une seconde, puis tend le bras vers le fauteuil, près du lit, pour attraper sa veste. Il en sort son portefeuille, hésite longuement avant de finalement prendre la photo qu'il garde avec lui, comme un souvenir dont il ne veut plus mais qu'il ne peut pas laisser derrière lui. Comme un souvenir qui lui brûle les doigts.

Il jette un vague coup d'œil à l'image avant de la montrer à Charlie, sans la lui donner. "C'est le petit Dean de quatre ans," fait-il.

"Et ton père?"

"Oui. Mon père," amer. "C'est… ça. Je dois cramer cette photo, faire ce que j'ai fait au cimetière aujourd'hui. Je veux cramer cette photo, parce que c'est du vent, ça ne veut plus rien dire, si tant est que ça ait déjà voulu dire quelque chose. Je ne veux plus pleurer pour lui, je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'avoir besoin d'une… d'une putain de période de deuil, mais je suis déjà en train de pleurer, et ça fait… ça fait comme si on m'arrachait quelque chose de force."

"Alors arrête de résister," reprend Charlie. "Le petit Dean de quatre ans, c'est aussi un peu toi, et tu as perdu ton père. Tu peux le haïr, et tu peux aussi regretter et pleurer pour ce que tu as perdu. Ça ne changera pas le passé, mais tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, aujourd'hui?"

"C'était… libérateur, et… apaisant. Vraiment apaisant. Ça fait moins mal."

"Tu sais… je ne crois pas que ça pourra réellement ne plus faire mal du tout," un ton plus bas. "Mais ça peut être juste… comme un bruit de fond. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

Les larmes aux yeux, Dean acquiesce. "Je crois," dit-il. "Est-ce que… Cas allait bien, quand tu l'as vu?"

"Il avait l'air un peu énervé," haussant les épaules. "Mais pas contre toi. Je crois qu'il est passé chercher la couverture pour toi avant de ramener son père, et il a souri en parlant de toi. Je ne sais pas-"

"C'est Gabriel," coupe Dean. "Cas est en colère contre Gabriel. Je ne voulais pas ça."

"Tu lui as parlé de ce que Gabriel t'a dit?"

"Non," en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête. "Parce que je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne veux pas… c'est son frère, et si à cause de moi, il-"

"Castiel va se débrouiller avec son frère, et toi, avec toi-même. C'est le but," en posant une main sur sa joue. "Tout va s'arranger."

"Comment tu peux être sûre de ça?"

Charlie lui adresse un petit sourire, sans répondre. Elle caresse sa pommette avant de laisser retomber son bras. "Allonge-toi."

"Pourquoi?" d'une toute petite voix, rendue rauque par les sanglots qu'il retient.

"Allonge-toi," encore une fois.

Dean finit par obtempérer, et se roule en boule sur le côté, la couverture bleue serrée contre lui.

"Voilà," murmure Charlie, en baissant un peu la tête du lit. "Cette nuit va être difficile pour toi, mais demain… tu verras les choses différemment. Ça fera encore moins mal. Tu me fais confiance, Dean?"

"Oui," sans hésiter.

"Bien," une main dans ses cheveux. "Tout ira bien. Ce soir, tu peux être le gosse paumé, tu peux pleurer jusqu'à avoir du mal à respirer, jusqu'à ne plus _pouvoir_ pleurer, et demain… demain, ça ira mieux. Tu es en sécurité ici, rien de mal ne va t'arriver. Ça, je te le promets. Rien de mal ne va t'arriver."

"D'accord," dans un souffle.

"Tu sonnes si tu as besoin de quelque chose," doucement. "Je viendrai. Je ferme la porte, mais pas à clé. D'accord?"

"Oui, d'accord."

.

La nuit est plus longue que toutes les autres.

Dean lâche prise et pleure comme il n'a jamais pleuré mais ne se noie pas. Au contraire. Les larmes glissent sur ses joues, emportent avec elles la douleur, et tout en lui redevient calme, tout s'apaise. S'apaise jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne résonne, plus rien ne ronge, il n'y a plus que la douce brûlure des sanglots qui finissent eux aussi par s'apaiser.

.

Castiel garde les yeux baissés vers ses mains pendant de longues minutes, pour ne pas croiser le regard de Jody.

"Ça va, Cassie," souffle Gabriel. "Tu ne vas pas faire la gueule pendant-"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," froidement. "Et je ne fais pas la gueule."

"Mais bien sûr," plus sarcastique "Ça fait dix minutes qu'on est assis là, et tu n'as pas décroché un mot."

"Je n'ai rien à dire. Je n'ai rien à te dire."

"Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère, Castiel?" intervient Jody.

"Demandez à Gabriel."

Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel. "Cassie est en colère parce que j'ai un peu bousculé Dean, et-"

"Bousculé?" répète Castiel. " _Bousculé_? Non mais… tu te fous de la gueule du monde. Tu ne sais même pas bousculer, toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est tout balancer comme ça, blesser, et-"

"Alors quand Dean le fait, ça passe, quand il te _blesse_ , ce n'est pas grave et on peut tout pardonner, mais moi… _attention_ , quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre que Dean, c'est une affaire d'état. C'est ça?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas grave."

"Mais tu pardonnes," en secouant la tête. "Parce que tu crois que c'est ta faute? Comme d'habitude."

"Excuse-moi d'être comme je suis. Vraiment, je suis désolé."

"Excuse-toi plutôt d'être stupide."

"Et toi, excuse-toi d'être un… un-"

"Un abruti plus que fini?" propose Gabriel. "C'est ce que tu as dit, hier. D'accord. Je suis un abruti fini si ça te fait plaisir."

"Je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un frère comme toi."

"Tu ne le penses même pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" en croisant les bras.

"Je te connais trop bien, Cassie," simplement. "Ce que tu fais, avec Dean… c'est comme la fois où tu as voulu recueillir toutes les abeilles du jardin parce que tu pensais qu'elles avaient trop chaud en plein été."

"Dean n'est pas une abeille, et je ne vois pas le rapport."

Gabriel pousse un soupir exaspéré. "Tu veux toujours aider tout le monde, même quand tu ne peux rien faire," réplique-t-il. "Parce que tu sais, Cassie, les abeilles n'ont pas trop chaud, même en plein été. Et peut-être que Dean non plus, il ne veut pas que tu l'aides. Puisqu'il te repousse."

"Ça, c'est faux," en serrant les poings. "Il a accepté qu'on l'aide. Et puis… et puis on n'est pas là pour parler de Dean, aujourd'hui."

"D'accord," reprend Gabriel. "On peut parler de toi."

"Ou de toi, Gabriel," fait Jody. "Tu permets que je te tutoie?"

"Faites," en agitant la main. "Mais je suis là pour Cassie. Je suis psy, pas patient."

"Et si tu changeais ça, juste pendant une heure?" sans le lâcher du regard.

"Je n'ai rien à dire."

"Quel menteur," commente Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?"

"A quand remonte ta dernière relation sérieuse?" en pivotant sur sa chaise pour se retourner vers lui. "Attends, je vais répondre à ta place. Jamais, en fait, parce que tu es incapable de t'attacher. Tu ne sais pas aimer, Gabe, c'est… de quoi tu as peur?"

"Toi, je t'aime," haussant les épaules.

"Ça n'a rien à voir," plus doucement. "Je suis ton frère. Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, mais je veux dire… les autres. Tu ne veux pas te lier avec les autres, parce que tu as peur qu'ils-"

"Je ne suis pas… non," coupe Gabriel. "Je n'ai juste pas envie de ça."

"Tu ne fais même pas confiance à tes amis," sur sa lancée. "Tu n'en as quasiment pas, d'ailleurs, et tu ne pardonnes jamais. Rien ne passe, avec toi, rien n'est pardonnable. Tu tires un trait sur les gens si vite que c'est comme s'ils ne comptaient pas, même pas un peu. Tu te méfies de tout le monde, et je ne crois pas connaître quelqu'un de plus rancunier que toi."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si les gens ne sont pas dignes de confiance, s'ils trahissent et abandonnent."

" _Voilà_ ," comme pour appuyer ses dires. "C'est exactement de ça dont je veux parler. Tu te protèges comme ça, parce que tu crois que t'attacher, c'est te mettre en danger."

"Mais c'est le cas," objecte Gabriel.

Il y a un court silence, avant que Jody reprenne la parole :

"Tu te sens en danger avec les autres?"

"Épargnez-moi la psychanalyse, vous voulez bien?" avec un soupir. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. C'est Castiel qui a un vrai problème."

"Mais tu ne comprends rien," murmure celui-ci, les dents serrées parce qu'il a autant envie de pleurer que d'exploser. "Mon problème, c'est que je me déteste, parce que tout est ma faute. Tout… tout ce que tu ressens, tout ce qui est difficile dans ta vie, c'est ma faute."

"Prends deux minutes pour t'écouter parler, et-"

"Réfléchis, Gabe," les larmes aux yeux. "Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais encore tes parents biologiques. Si je n'avais pas été là… tu avais presque trois ans quand je suis né, et pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont décidé de nous abandonner à ce moment-là? Pourquoi toi, alors qu'ils devaient t'aimer, et… si je n'avais pas été là, ils t'auraient gardé, et puis-"

"Arrête, mais… non, ça n'a pas de sens," son regard passant de Jody à Castiel.

"Si ça n'a pas de sens, alors pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi?"

La question, prononcée tout bas, mais qui résonne tellement _fort_. Et Castiel détourne les yeux.

"Quoi?" reprend Gabriel. "Mais qui dit que je suis… je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Castiel. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi."

"Si, tu es en colère," ses mains qui tremblent en même temps que sa voix. "Tu es en colère. Ça se ressent dans tout ce que tu fais. Je sais que tu es tout le temps en colère, et-"

"Je ne suis pas-" les sourcils froncés.

Jody se racle la gorge. "Pourquoi tu penses que Gabriel est en colère contre _toi_ en particulier?" attirant l'attention de Castiel, qui se tourne vers elle.

"Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre contre qui être en colère," sans même réfléchir. "Ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que moi, et-"

"Je suis en colère, c'est vrai," lâche finalement Gabriel. "C'est vrai. Je suis en colère contre le monde entier, contre _tout le monde_ , sauf… contre toi. Cassie, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je ne t'en veux pas, et je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était ta faute. Je n'ai… jamais voulu t'aider à chercher nos parents biologiques parce que… parce que je les hais. Je n'aurais pas voulu les connaître, parce qu'ils nous ont abandonnés. Tous les deux. Pas seulement moi. Ils nous ont abandonnés, et, oui. Ça me met en colère. Ça me fait les haïr, ça me fait haïr tout le monde, mais tu ne peux pas croire que c'est ta faute, Cassie, tu ne peux pas croire… t'étais juste un bébé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et surtout, je t'en supplie, tu ne dois pas croire que ma vie aurait été meilleure si tu n'avais pas été là."

"Mais-"

"On a papa et maman, et je t'ai, toi. Ma vie n'aurait pas été meilleure sans toi."

Castiel hésite. "… tu ne m'en veux pas?"

"Je ne t'en veux pas," répète Gabriel.

Il le regarde un moment dans les yeux, comme pour tout lui faire comprendre, et Castiel se mord la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larmes. "Tu ne m'en veux pas," en secouant la tête. "Mais je croyais… je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi, que tu aurais préféré avoir tes parents biologiques plutôt qu'un petit-frère un peu stupide, et-"

"Tu n'es pas stupide."

"Tu as dit que j'étais stupide, il n'y a même pas dix minutes."

"Je ne le pensais pas," avec un petit sourire.

"Bon… d'accord," répond Castiel. "Moi, je ne pensais pas… tu n'es pas un abruti fini. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ce que tu as dit à Dean."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Dean?" intervient doucement Jody.

Gabriel soupire. "J'ai… ce que j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre, c'est qu'il ne peut pas blesser volontairement, ni jouer avec ce qui fait mal," en jetant un petit regard à Castiel, qui se contente de l'écouter. "J'ai dit que si… si tu restais avec lui, c'était simplement parce qu'il est… tu sais… _doué_. J'ai dit que tu étais aveuglé par-"

"C'est faux," aussi calmement que possible.

"Je sais que c'est faux," admet Gabriel. "Mais c'est ce qui lui a fait mal, et c'est ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il comprenne."

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Jody le coupe dans son élan, les deux coudes posés sur le bureau et son attention tournée vers Gabriel. "Est-ce que tu es blessé par le comportement de Dean?"

"On est vraiment obligés de parler de mes sentiments?" beaucoup moins enclin à répondre.

"Oui, on est obligés," assure Jody. "Je crois que oui, tu es blessé. Doublement blessé, peut-être, parce que ce que fait Dean te touche personnellement, et ce que Castiel ressent te touche aussi."

"Vous voyez… c'est ça, c'est exactement ça," presque ironique. "Les gens déçoivent continuellement."

"Dean t'a déçu, _toi_."

"Je… d'accord, c'est vrai. Je suis blessé. Et je suis déçu," à contre cœur. "Et je ne m'attache pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance. Si même mes parents biologiques, les gens censés m'aimer et m'élever, m'ont abandonné, alors comment je pourrais faire confiance?"

"Tu avais confiance en Dean?"

"Pour prendre soin de Castiel, oui," en se passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux.

"Mais tu n'as pas confiance en lui en général? Pas comme tu es censé avoir confiance en un ami?"

"Non," après une seconde de réflexion. "Et… preuve que j'ai raison."

Jody penche légèrement la tête. "Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux?" demande-t-elle.

"Non," encore une fois.

"Ça te fait peur? Ou alors-"

"Je n'ai pas _peur_ ," coupe Gabriel. "Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ressentir encore la douleur d'être abandonné. C'est tout."

"Ça ressemble beaucoup à de la peur, tu ne trouves pas?"

Son ton est neutre, mais Gabriel serre un peu les dents. "Je trouve surtout qu'on parle un peu trop de moi," fait-il.

"Très bien," avant de pivoter vers Castiel. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Castiel?"

"Moi?" reprend celui-ci. "Je pense que… eh bien, je pense, Gabe, que ça te ferait du bien d'essayer d'être un peu moins rancunier, et si tu ne fais pas confiance à Dean, fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Et Dean… te ressemble sur pas mal de points, tu sais? Lui aussi, il est en colère. Lui aussi, il a du mal à faire confiance. Et je l'aime. Et je ne veux pas… je sais que tu ne le déteste pas. Je sais que tu veux juste me protéger. Tu me protèges depuis qu'on est tout petits, et je… d'accord, écoute-moi," cherchant son regard. "Si je ne dois pas croire que tout est ma faute, toi… tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais je sais aussi que tu as peur. J'ai peur aussi, mais on ne doit pas croire que les gens sont tous… ils n'abandonnent pas tous. Ils ne déçoivent pas tous. On peut faire confiance."

.

Dean se laisse tomber sur une chaise. "Tu avais raison," alors que Charlie relève les yeux vers lui. "Je vois les choses différemment aujourd'hui."

"Comment tu vois les choses?" en posant les coudes sur le bureau.

"Premièrement, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie," répond Dean. "Ni aussi longtemps."

"C'est pour cette raison que personne ne t'a réveillé," avec un petit sourire. "Et deuxièmement?"

"Deuxièmement, j'ai pleuré jusqu'à en avoir mal _physiquement_ ," une main à plat sur le haut de son torse. "Je suis… tout léger, maintenant. J'ai compris tout ce que tu voulais dire à propos de… du bruit de fond, de se sentir beaucoup mieux après. Et aussi, et _surtout_ à propos de penser à tout ce que j'ai maintenant. A où j'en suis maintenant."

"Et… où est-ce que tu en es?"

"Je suis sur le point de rappeler Jo," simplement. "Je vais rappeler Jo dès que je serai rentré à la maison. Je vais adopter un chat, aussi."

"Tu vas… adopter un chat?" surprise.

"Oui," hochant doucement la tête. "On va adopter un chat, Cas et moi."

Charlie sourit. "D'accord," fait-elle. "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, cet après-midi?"

"Je peux aller dans la salle des miroirs?"

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Je peux?"

"Bien sûr," avec un petit signe de tête. "Mais il va falloir que tu demandes la clé à Gabriel."

"Sérieusement?" beaucoup moins enthousiaste. "Tu ne pourrais pas-"

"Non," l'interrompt Charlie. "Ne te défile pas."

"Tu le fais exprès, hein? Tu as aussi une clé, mais tu ne veux pas me la donner, parce que tu veux que j'adresse la parole à Gabriel."

"C'est une théorie intéressante, mais tu te trompes," en se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "Je n'ai vraiment pas la clé de cette salle, mais si je l'avais, je te dirais quand même d'aller la demander à Gabriel."

Dean la fixe, l'air contrarié, mais finit par se lever. "Tu es un monstre," en commençant à se retourner. "Je vais lui demander cette clé, parce que je veux vraiment passer un moment dans cette salle, mais je ne vais rien lui dire de plus. Gabriel me hait, et il a été assez clair."

"Je suis un monstre, c'est sûr."

Avec un dernier vague geste de la main, Dean prend la direction du couloir, puis hésite longuement en se répétant mentalement que ce n'est "qu'une clé, bordel de merde, Dean."

Gabriel lui adresse un seul regard, moins dur que ce à quoi Dean s'attendait. Ce dernier se racle la gorge. "Est-ce que-" en rongeant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce. "Est-ce que tu peux me donner la clé de la salle des miroirs, s'il te plaît?"

Silencieux, Gabriel fouille dans un tiroir, puis pose une clé sur le bureau. Dean s'approche pour la prendre, évite son regard, lâche un rapide "merci," et fait volte-face.

"Attends."

Dean s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas tout de suite. "Quoi?" neutre.

"Tu vas… bien?" demande Gabriel.

"Ça t'intéresse?" en pivotant finalement vers lui.

Gabriel ne répond rien. Il ne le lâche pourtant pas des yeux, le bout des doigts qui tapotent la surface de son bureau devant lui. "Ça ne répond pas à ma question," après dix très longues secondes.

"J'ai Charlie pour ça," réplique Dean, les bras croisés. "C'est elle, ma psy, et tu as été… extrêmement clair. J'ai compris. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie d'entendre encore une fois à quel point tu me détestes, je veux juste… les reproches, j'en ai eu assez," en se retournant une nouvelle fois.

Il ne laisse pas à Gabriel le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, et celui-ci pousse un énorme soupir de frustration. Il se laisse aller en arrière, les yeux fermés et les deux mains sur son visage.

"Tu devrais aller lui parler," fait Charlie, debout sur le seuil, un moment plus tard.

"Tu es ma psy ou la sienne?"

"Je peux être les deux," sans s'approcher.

Gabriel rouvre enfin les yeux pour la regarder, puis secoue légèrement la tête. "J'ai l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire," avoue-t-il. "Il a un don pour faire culpabiliser les gens autour de lui."

"Je ne crois pas que Dean essaie de te faire culpabiliser," simplement. "C'est toi qui culpabilises tout seul. Demande-toi pourquoi."

"Est-ce que c'est un reproche?"

"Non," du tac-au-tac. "Je ne te reproche pas ce que tu lui as dit hier, j'ai compris la démarche, mais ça manquait simplement de professionnalisme. Tu n'étais pas psy, hier, tu étais le grand-frère de Castiel."

"Et je ne peux pas être les deux en même temps?"

"Visiblement pas avec Dean."

"D'accord," en soufflant. "Je sais très bien pourquoi je culpabilise. Je n'aurais pas dû l'insulter comme… _ça,_ mais-"

"Tu as raison," coupe Charlie. "Dean ne peut pas passer ses nerfs et sa souffrance sur les autres. Peut-être que tu aurais juste pu essayer de lui faire comprendre ça autrement."

"Dean ne comprend rien à rien."

"Va lui parler," avec un geste en direction du couloir.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que j'irais lui parler?" haussant un sourcil.

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu culpabilises parce que ça compte pour toi," affirme-t-elle. "Dean compte pour toi. Vous êtes amis, tous les deux. Va lui parler."

"Il ne veut pas me parler."

" _Tu_ ne comprends rien à rien," reprenant ses mots.

"Très bien," en se levant. "Combien tu paries qu'il va m'envoyer balader?"

Amusée, Charlie sourit. "Je parie… deux gardes de nuit."

.

Dean, assis dos au mur, les jambes étalées devant lui, ne fait qu'entrouvrir les yeux quand Gabriel s'assoit à son tour, en tailleur face à lui. Ils se regardent une seconde, et puis Dean referme les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demande-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'essaie de faire le vide dans mes pensées," haussant légèrement les épaules.

"Et… ça fonctionne?"

"Plus ou moins."

"Je… ne te déteste pas, Dean," après un long moment.

Dean a un petit rire. "Alors quoi… tu vas me dire que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit?" ironique. "Toi, ne pas penser ce que tu dis?"

"Je dis rarement des choses que je ne pense pas," répond Gabriel.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais."

"Mais… je peux reconnaître que ma… manière de procéder, disons, n'était pas la plus… adaptée," cherchant ses mots. "Peut-être que te traiter de-"

"Ça va," en le coupant. "Je ne veux pas entendre ce mot dans ta bouche."

"D'accord. Alors… oh, tu ne voudrais pas me regarder, au moins?" avec un soupir de frustration. "J'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec toi."

A contre-cœur, Dean ouvre les yeux puis se tourne complètement vers lui. "J'ai très bien compris tout ce que tu as dit," fait-il. "J'ai compris, et… je suis désolé. De toujours réagir comme ça, d'être borné et de faire souffrir Castiel. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Oh," surpris.

"Oh?" répète Dean.

"Je pensais que tu allais m'envoyer balader."

"J'essaie de ne plus être un imbécile," simplement. "Est-ce que ça rend les choses plus difficiles pour toi? Tu as peut-être un peu plus de mal à me détester quand je-"

"Je viens de te dire… je ne te déteste pas," l'interrompt Gabriel.

Il prend une inspiration, puis se redresse légèrement. "Bon," dit-il. "Il n'y a pas que Cassie… c'est… moi. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me demander de l'aide, que tu pouvais m'appeler, au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, mais tu as quand même fait n'importe quoi. Je ne te déteste pas, je me sens juste… j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que je ne fais pas correctement avec toi. Tu… comptes pour moi, et c'est difficile de ne pas savoir comment agir."

"Mais ça vient de moi, Gabriel, pas de toi. Pourquoi tu penses que tu ne fais pas les choses correctement?" les sourcils froncés. "C'est moi qui repousse, moi qui suis trop têtu. Tu peux être psy, ça ne change pas le fait que si je refuse ton aide, tu ne peux pas m'aider. Je ne voulais pas de ton aide."

"Voulais?"

"Mmh," fait Dean. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, toi aussi."

"Eh bien… je dois deux gardes de nuit à Charlie."

"Quoi?"

"Tu n'étais pas censé avoir autant évolué entre hier et aujourd'hui," avec un petit sourire. "Charlie a raison."

"Charlie a souvent raison," en ramenant une de ses jambes contre lui pour poser son avant-bras sur son genou. "Est-ce que… je peux te demander comment va Cas?"

"Il va plutôt bien, je dirais," répond Gabriel. "Le rendez-vous avec Jody s'est bien passé, Cassie a parlé, et je crois que quelque chose s'est… débloqué. Tu lui manques. Et… je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé de ce que je t'ai dit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as rien dit?"

"Tu le lui as dit, toi?"

Gabriel se contente d'acquiescer.

"Est-ce qu'il s'est énervé?" demande Dean.

"Ah, oui," plus vivement.

"Voilà pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère contre toi, parce que je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le protéger, je sais qu'il passera toujours avant tout, et je peux… je comprends ça. C'est un truc de grand-frère."

"C'est vrai," en posant sur Dean un regard vraiment plus doux. "J'essaie d'imaginer, tu sais. Pour Sam. J'essaie d'imaginer le vide que ça laisse, parce que je me définis beaucoup par rapport à Castiel. C'est mon petit-frère, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore une place dans un monde sans lui. Je crois que non."

"Si," dans un souffle un peu tremblant. "Moi, j'ai encore une place. Plus la même, mais j'ai encore une place. Par rapport à Cas, à toutes ces personnes auxquelles je tiens, et… par rapport à moi-même. Toi aussi, par rapport à toi-même. C'est important."

Gabriel penche la tête, ouvre la bouche sans trouver les mots justes, puis finit par ne rien dire du tout. Dean a un très vague sourire. "Je crois que ça veut dire que j'ai grandi, et ça ne fait… pas mal," le ton très bas. "Avant, ça faisait très mal, d'imaginer que je pourrais ressentir autre chose que de la douleur en pensant à Sammy, mais c'est plus… je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. Ça fait mal, mais plus de la même manière. Ça ne me fait pas peur. Je suis toujours un grand-frère, j'aime toujours Sam, même s'il n'est plus là."

"Tu as grandi," confirme Gabriel.

"Et toi, avec Jody?

"Moi?" pris au dépourvu.

"Oui, toi," sans le lâcher du regard. "Est-ce que quelque chose s'est débloqué pour toi aussi? Est-ce que tu es… toujours si en colère?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis en colère?"

"Je sais que tu l'es," en secouant la tête. "Je le sais parce que je le suis aussi, et… je sais, c'est tout. Ça ne répond pas à ma question."

Gabriel se mord la lèvre, puis acquiesce une nouvelle fois. "Je suis toujours en colère, mais je ne l'avais jamais dit avant aujourd'hui," admet-il.

"Ça te fait du bien?"

"Je ne sais pas," haussant les épaules. "C'est censé me faire du bien de le dire?"

"En partie, oui, même si je crois que tu sais tout ça un peu mieux que moi," répond Dean. "Je peux… peut-être que je peux essayer de t'aider pour ça. Tu veux bien?"

"Tu veux m'aider?"

"Mmh," affirmatif.

"Bon… d'accord," malgré ses réticences. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Dean a un grand sourire, en commençant à se lever. "Tu vas voir."

.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dean s'arrête devant les portes de la cuisine de l'hôpital, puis se retourne vers Gabriel, qui le fixe, perplexe.

"Ne fais pas cette tête," s'amuse Dean. "Il n'y a qu'un seul cuisinier, à cette heure-ci. Et tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est le distraire pendant… disons pendant cinq minutes. D'accord?"

"Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, Dean, et je dis qu'on risque de-"

"Eh bien si on se fait prendre, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est… je ne sais pas moi… si, tiens. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est thérapeutique," avec un vif signe de tête pour marquer son enthousiasme. "Ça l'est, d'ailleurs. Puis tu es psy. Tu pourrais dire n'importe quoi et ça passerait, parce que tout le monde croit les psys. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va rouler."

Gabriel soupire, mais sourit en même temps, puis balance sa main vers les portes battantes. "D'accord, d'accord," capitule-t-il.

"Tout va se dérouler selon mon plan, tu vas voir."

"On ne peut même pas appeler ça un plan," blasé. "Dépêche, avant que je change d'avis."

"Tu dois y aller en premier," lui fait remarquer Dean.

Gabriel le contourne. Il prend une inspiration, et entre. "Contrôle de tous les réfrigérateurs," balance-t-il, un ton trop haut, à son tour trop enthousiaste.

Derrière la porte et toujours à portée de voix, Dean s'étouffe avec son rire, et se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour rester silencieux. Il patiente quelques longues secondes, puis pousse tout doucement la porte, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres alors qu'il parvient à se glisser à l'intérieur sans être vu. Il ouvre doucement le placard coulissant et s'empare de la plus grosse pile d'assiettes sur laquelle il peut mettre la main, avant de simplement revenir sur ses pas.

"Winchester," derrière lui. "Repose ça tout de suite. Je ne vais pas répéter."

Dean regarde les portes devant lui, tenté par l'idée de détaler, mais se retourne pour tomber sur Jim, le cuisiner, qui le fusille du regard. Celui-ci croise les bras sur son torse. "J'ai dit-"

"Ok… Jim," intervient Gabriel. "Vous devez laisser Dean partir avec ces assiettes."

"Ah oui, et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais laisser cette espèce de petit _délinquant_ s'enfuir avec des assiettes qu'il a sûrement l'intention de fracasser contre-"

Gabriel se racle la gorge. "Dean est atteint de… cleptomanie," reprend-il, l'air trop sérieux. "Il faut lui laisser ces assiettes, ou bien il risque de devenir très violent. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est mieux, de le laisser jouer à la dinette, plutôt que de le sangler à son lit et le bourrer de médicaments?"

"Vrai," appuie Dean.

"C'est ça, et-"

"Ordre du psy," coupe Gabriel. "Dites-moi, Jim, c'est vous ou c'est moi, le psy?"

Jim ouvre la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre et la referme. Secoue la tête, puis soupire de lassitude. "Très bien," marmonne-t-il. "Dégagez de ma cuisine, vous deux. Avec les assiettes."

Gabriel s'empresse d'attraper Dean par le coude pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. "C'était sympa," dit-il.

"Avec les assiettes, mais sans ma dignité," en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

"N'exagérons rien."

"Cleptomanie… non mais… je rêve," en s'arrêtant quelques pas plus loin. "Et puis… _jouer à la dinette?_ Tu ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose?"

"J'ai paniqué," explique Gabriel, alors qu'ils entrent tous les deux dans une pièce presque vide, à l'excepté de quelques tables en inox et d'étagères le long des murs. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? C'était de l'improvisation, et j'ai… paniqué. Mais le point positif, c'est que tu as raison. Je peux dire ce que je veux, parce que je suis sûr que Jim sait parfaitement que tu n'es pas cleptomane."

"Ravi de t'aider à exploiter ton potentiel," en posant les assiettes.

Il les compte, puis divise la pile en deux. "Une pour toi, une pour moi," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Ce que tu veux," en se tournant vers lui pour lui tendre une assiette. "Tu peux les casser tout doucement, ou alors vraiment de toutes tes forces. C'est comme tu veux. Tu peux… j'ai visualisé, la première fois. Mon père, Sam, et… des tas d'autres personnes. Je suppose que tu n'as pas assez de souvenirs pour visualiser tes parents biologiques, mais peut-être que tu peux juste ne pas vraiment les imaginer. Juste penser à tout ce que tu leur reproches, tout ce qui te met en colère, et je crois que ça va te faire du bien. Tu peux penser à qui tu veux, à ce que tu veux."

"D'accord," avant de prendre fermement l'assiette.

Gabriel fait face au mur, hésite, et jette un coup d'œil à Dean. "Et si ça ne marche pas sur moi?"

"Si jamais ça ne marche pas sur toi, on trouvera autre chose pour t'aider. Mais je crois que ça va marcher."

"Comment tu peux le savoir?"

Dean agite la main. "Casse une assiette, et tu verras bien."


	61. Parce que tu voulais être sauvé

**Je vais prendre le risque de le dire : après ce chapitre, il en reste 2. Et des petits sauts dans le temps, et ça va aller**

 **Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre, mis à part que je trouve que les happy-end sont tristes à écrire, même si c'est heureux. Je déteste écrire les fins**

 **Enfin… merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

"Tu ne voudrais pas m'organiser un rendez-vous clandestin avec Cas?" demande Dean, en même temps qu'il ramasse les derniers morceaux de verre par terre.

Gabriel a un petit rire. "Si je suis au courant, ce n'est plus clandestin," en secouant la tête. "Puis tu rentres demain. Il ne reste qu'une seule nuit. Tu peux quand même passer une nuit tout seul, non?"

"Mais c'est Cas," en reprenant la direction du couloir.

"Comme si ça répondait à tout," derrière lui.

Ils montent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, et Dean soupire. "Encore toute une nuit, c'est long," dit-il. "Et toi, tu vas voir Cas maintenant."

"Effectivement," en pressant un bouton. "Tu peux remonter vers Charlie tout seul comme un grand, ou tu veux que je t'accompagne?"

"Arrête de me narguer."

Les portes se rouvrent, pile au moment où Castiel passe devant. Dean sourit de toutes ses dents. "J'adore les coïncidences de ce genre," fait-il. "Tu vois, Gabriel, pas besoin de rendez-vous clandestins."

Castiel s'avance pour bloquer le mouvement des portes, adresse un regard à son frère, et celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel. "Vous avez quinze secondes, et ensuite, je vous sépare," en agitant la main. "Et ne… ah, heureusement que j'allais dire de ne pas vous sauter dessus. C'est carrément indécent, voire obscène, et-"

"On n'a pas besoin des commentaires de fond," coupe Dean, décollant à peine sa bouche de celle de Castiel, qui passe ses deux mains à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Gabriel continue de marmonner dans son coin pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis se racle la gorge. Dean se détache de Castiel après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur sa joue. "Je t'aime," souffle-t-il. "Merci pour la couverture bleue. Je t'aime. On se voit demain?"

"On se voit demain," en relâchant sa nuque pour reculer jusque dans le couloir.

"Très bien, très bien," intervient Gabriel, en s'approchant pour attraper son frère par le bras. "On y va, Cassie. A plus tard, Dean," avec un sourire par-dessus son épaule. "C'était… merci."

"Mmh," sans lâcher Castiel des yeux. "Je ne vais pas te remercier d'avoir dit à Jim que-"

"Oh, ça va," amusé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" demande Castiel.

"Ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on s'en sorte," excessivement sérieux.

.

Richmond se glisse dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. "Salut, Dean," alors que celui-ci hausse un sourcil.

"Bonjour," simplement. "Où… est-ce que vous allez?"

"En haut."

"Pour?"

"Toi," répond Richmond. "La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu étais dans un sale état. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, maintenant."

Dean acquiesce, puis se tourne complètement vers lui. "Désolé de vous avoir… si mal parlé," dit-il.

"Mmh," en croisant les bras.

"Vous recommencez à faire cette tête-là," avec un geste de la main. "Vous savez… quand vous froncez les sourcils. Il faut arrêtez ça. Vous avez l'air vieux."

"Imbécile."

"J'entends ça vraiment trop souvent," marmonne Dean. "Vous savez quoi? je crois qu'on devrait… faire un truc."

"Faire un truc?" en lui emboîtant le pas à la sortie de l'ascenseur.

"Oui, comme… vous savez, un truc d'amis. Un truc juste vous et moi. Manger des trucs devant la télé, ou-"

"Ça fait beaucoup de _trucs_ dans une seule phrase, tu ne trouves pas?"

Exaspéré et amusé en même temps, Dean lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. "Imbécile."

.

"Ok… alors," commence Castiel. "Ça va, entre Dean et toi?"

Gabriel s'assoit directement sur le bureau. "Ça va," confirme-t-il. "On a cassé des assiettes ensemble."

"Ça t'a fait du bien?"

"C'était très… satisfaisant," avec un léger sourire. "J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose, tu sais, et… je crois que toi et moi, on devrait arrêter de se demander pourquoi nos parents biologiques nous ont abandonnés. Ça fait mal, et on n'aura jamais de réponses, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait juste essayer de se concentrer sur tout ce qu'on a. Pas sur ce qu'on aurait supposément dû avoir. Et je vais… j'ai décidé de voir un psy, moi aussi."

Surpris, Castiel se redresse sur sa chaise. "Vraiment?" demande-t-il.

"Mmh."

"Je plains un peu ce psy, tu sais," en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. "La seule chose pire que toi en tant que toi, c'est toi en tant que patient."

"N'importe quoi," marmonne Gabriel. "Et toi, alors?"

"Quoi, moi?"

"Tu te sens bien?"

"Beaucoup mieux," après une seconde. "Et moi, je suis un patient agréable. Toi, tu es comme Dean… dans le déni, têtu et borné, et sarcastique."

"Je ne suis jamais _sarcastique_ , Cassie, je suis-"

"C'est ton deuxième prénom," en le coupant.

"N'importe quoi," répète Gabriel, en agitant la main pour le faire taire. "Eh… et si on allait chez papa et maman, ce soir?"

"Tu conduis."

"Je conduis de toute façon," haussant les épaules. "Et on prend ma voiture, parce que pas question que je risque ma vie en montant dans la t-"

"Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi," proteste Castiel. "Ma voiture est… pratique. Ce n'est pas l'Impala, mais elle _roule._ "

Gabriel a un rire, les bras croisés sur son torse. "C'est vrai que c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande," raille-t-il.

"Tu es sarcastique, Gabe."

"Je suis sarcastique," admet celui-ci. "C'est mon deuxième prénom."

.

La journée du lendemain est calme, et Dean se balade dans tout l'hôpital, prend l'ascenseur pour descendre, remonte, redescend, jusqu'à ce que Charlie bloque les portes. "Arrête un peu," dit-elle.

"Arrêter quoi?" sans sortir de l'ascenseur.

"De bouger dans tous les sens," en soupirant. "De faire toutes les conneries possibles et inimaginables. De descendre à la cuisine pour narguer les cuisiniers. Tout le personnel de l'hôpital se plaint de toi."

"Je ne fais pas de _conneries_ , Charlie, je passe le temps."

"Voler du produit à vitres aux agents d'entretien pour le pulvériser sur les infirmiers, ce n'est pas passer le temps," réplique Charlie. "C'est faire des conneries. Tu as quel âge, Dean?"

Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents. "Bientôt vingt-neuf ans."

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais," les yeux au ciel.

"Quand est-ce que je vais _enfin_ pouvoir rentrer?" impatient.

"Tu veux bien venir dans mon bureau?" avec un geste en direction du couloir derrière elle. "On va parler de ça. Et tu bloques l'ascenseur."

"J'ai privatisé l'ascenseur," haussant les épaules. "Je devrais graver mon nom sur les portes."

"Dean…"

"Je viens, je viens," sourit Dean.

Il sort de l'ascenseur pour suivre Charlie jusque dans son bureau, et retourne la chaise, s'asseyant à califourchon dessus. "Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire?" reprend-il. "Établir un contrat."

"Un contrat?"

"Mmh," plus sérieux. "Si je signais un contrat, ça voudrait dire que je m'engage à te laisser m'aider si jamais les choses dérapent encore une fois. Si je me remets à crier sur tous les toits que je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, que je suis juste un imbécile, tu pourrais me rappeler que j'ai signé et que je suis obligé."

"On peut établir un contrat verbal," avec un petit sourire.

"Si le contrat n'est que verbal, tu ne pourras pas me poursuivre en justice."

Charlie lui fait signe de patienter, puis attrape un bloc de post-it et un stylo. "D'accord," fait-elle. "Alors… j'écris ton nom, puis le mien," en griffonnant rapidement. "Et ensuite?"

"Écris : Dean n'a pas le droit de rejeter l'aide de Charlie, et doit accepter de faire (presque) tout ce qu'elle dit," agitant la main en récitant. "Avec les parenthèses, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr," sur le même ton. "Voilà."

Elle lui tend le post-it et le stylo. "Tu peux signer. Même si un post-it n'a aucune valeur juridique."

"Ça a de la valeur pour moi," en apposant sa signature à côté de celle de Charlie. "Beaucoup de valeur, même. C'est un vrai contrat."

"Tu sais, Dean," répond doucement Charlie. "On t'a aidé, oui, on t'aide, mais tu fais toujours le plus gros tout seul. C'est toujours parce que _toi_ , tu veux être sauvé. C'est ce que tu voulais, et ça ne peut pas être autrement, parce que personne ne peut être suffisamment fort à ta place. Ce n'est pas vraiment avec moi que tu passes ce post-it-contrat, et crois-moi, décevoir les gens autour de toi, ce n'est pas aussi dévastateur que te décevoir toi-même."

Dean a l'ombre d'un sourire, une main posée sur son cœur. "Je sais," murmure-t-il. "Oui, je sais."

"Je garde quand même le post-it. Pour te le donner si jamais tu as besoin qu'on te rappelle ce qui est vraiment important."

"D'accord," en plaçant son avant-bras sur le haut du dossier de la chaise. "Je voulais aussi… te remercier d'avoir pensé à nous séparer un moment, Cas et moi. Ça m'a fait du bien, et ça lui en a fait aussi, je crois. Je crois que tout va vraiment aller mieux entre nous, maintenant. Et puis Gabriel me parle, même si je suppose qu'il lui faudra encore un peu de temps pour vraiment me pardonner. C'est normal."

"C'est normal," confirme Charlie. "Et cette nuit? Des cauchemars?"

Un autre petit sourire, et Dean secoue la tête. "Ça va," dit-il. "Richmond est resté pas mal de temps, on a discuté, et… bon, j'avoue, j'ai laissé la télé pour dormir. J'ai peur du noir, tu sais, j'ai… toujours peur du noir. Il y a une veilleuse, à la maison, parce que le lampadaire ne reste pas allumé toute la nuit. C'est Cas qui a acheté une veilleuse."

"Des tas de gens ont peur du noir, Dean, et peut-être que ça finira par passer," doucement. "Ou peut-être pas, et si ça ne passe pas, tu as toujours la veilleuse."

"Ça va si je dors avec une veilleuse à vingt-neuf ans?"

"Ça va."

"Bon," en se redressant légèrement. "Parce que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, et ensuite, c'était une bonne journée. Et quoique tu en dises, Charlie, je me suis bien amusé à pulvériser du produit à vitres sur les infirmiers. Et à faire des petits tours avec l'ascenseur. J'ai aussi volé un paquet de cacahuètes dans la cuisine, et-"

"Stop," l'interrompt Charlie, faussement exaspérée. "Ne fais pas de moi ta complice. _Quoique_ _tu en dises_ , tout le monde est très heureux de savoir que tu rentres chez toi."

"Je peux rentrer maintenant, comme… tout de suite?"

"Mmh," affirmative. "Je t'ai dit trois jours. Les trois jours sont passés, et si tu te sens prêt, tu peux rentrer."

"Je peux rentrer," sans hésiter.

"D'accord. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir la semaine prochaine?" récoltant un hochement de tête.

"Et je te t'appellerai," en se levant. "Promis."

.

Une fois à l'appartement, Dean fouille dans tous les tiroirs pour retrouver la carte de visite que Jo lui a donnée, puis pousse un petit cri victorieux quand il met la main dessus. Il hésite. Compose rapidement le numéro avant de changer d'avis, et Jo décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

"Eh… Jo," la voix étrangement plus assurée. "C'est Dean."

Il y a un petit rire, à l'autre bout du fil. "Je savais que tu finirais par me rappeler et par accepter d'être mon poulain."

"Ton quoi?"

"Mon poulain," répète Jo. "Tu es mon poulain. Un super poulain bourré de potentiel."

"Mmh," en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux toujours de moi?"

"Oh, _bien sûr_ que je veux toujours de toi," comme si c'était vraiment plus qu'évident. "Je veux de toi demain, et pour les… je crois qu'on peut dire pour les sept mois à venir, en formation accélérée."

"Ça marche pour moi."

"J'ai juste une toute petite question à te poser," sans même attendre que Dean lui donne son feu vert. "Pourquoi autant de temps avant de me rappeler?"

Dean se tait, rien qu'une seconde. Il se racle la gorge. "Je réfléchissais, et puis ensuite… disons que j'ai eu une… sombre période," finit-il par répondre.

"Et tu vas bien, maintenant?"

"Sombre période terminée," simplement.

"… bien," après un court instant. "Amanda m'a parlé de toi. Will aussi."

"J'ai entendu parler de toi, moi aussi," répond Dean. "Tu vois… Will t'aime bien, finalement. Il a dit que tu étais gentille."

"Ce n'est sûrement rien en comparaison des éloges qu'il fait de toi, tu sais."

"Alors tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais refaire ça avec d'autres enfants? Je vais pouvoir les aider comme j'ai aidé Will?"

"J'en suis plus que sûre, Dean," un sourire dans la voix. "Ne doute pas de moi."

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée le coupe dans son élan. Il se tourne pour croiser le regard de Castiel quand celui-ci s'avance.

"Dean?" fait Jo. "Tu es toujours là?"

"Oui," distraitement, alors que Castiel pose ses clés sur le plan de travail.

Il retire très lentement sa veste, sans lâcher Dean des yeux, et celui-ci avale sa salive plusieurs fois, la bouche sèche et sa main serre le téléphone vraiment trop fort. "Oui, Jo," reprend-il. "Je suis toujours là, et je ne doute pas de toi. Je viendrai demain. Castiel te dit bonjour, et… tu le prends mal si je te dis que je dois _vraiment_ raccrocher maintenant?"

"A demain, Dean," amusée.

Dean raccroche et balance quasiment le téléphone. "Tu n'as pas idée, Cas… à quel point tu m'as manqué."

"Au contraire, je crois que je sais," en attrapant la main que Dean lui tend.

La douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes se transforme très vite en frénésie, et Castiel le pousse contre le frigo, un genou glissé entre ses jambes et ses deux mains passées derrière sa nuque comme pour l'attirer encore plus près. Dean agrippe sa chemise. "Ok… Cas," contre sa bouche. "Je te veux tout de suite. Sur le comptoir."

"Sur le comptoir?" en s'écartant rien qu'un peu.

"C'est la première fois qu'on fait l'amour dans cet appartement," souffle Dean.

"Et ça justifie le comptoir?" avec un petit rire.

Dean caresse son visage, le bout des doigts sur son front, presque dans ses cheveux. "J'ai dit… je te veux," répète-t-il.

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai," en le prenant par les hanches pour l'aider à se hisser sur le comptoir. "On est censés ne plus pouvoir marcher, et… cette idée me plaît."

"Alors-"

"Alors toi et moi," en retirant le t-shirt que Dean porte, en même temps que celui-ci défait les boutons de sa chemise. "On va faire l'amour jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher ni bouger, et _je_ vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu oublies tout ce qui n'est pas toi et moi," avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser encore.

Il récolte les gémissements sur ses lèvres, déboucle sa ceinture, et bientôt, bientôt, les brumes du désir et du plaisir engloutissent tout le reste, tout ce qui n'est pas la main de Castiel entre ses cuisses, ses baisers et sa chaleur presque étouffante.

Dean s'accroche à ses épaules en enserrant sa taille entre ses jambes, nouant ses chevilles dans les bas du dos de Castiel, qui presse un point en lui tout en gardant son front contre le sien.

"Cas, Cas," dans une _supplique_. "J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. Il faut que tu-"

"Je sais," en retirant sa main, alors que Dean tend la sienne pour l'enrouler autour de son sexe. "Je… ah… Dean, ne me touche pas comme ça si tu as besoin de moi…"

"Mmh," en le relâchant. "Je dois te supplier, ou bien alors tu as l'intention d'enfin-"

"Quelle impatience," commente Castiel.

Il souffle pour se concentrer, et Dean griffe distraitement son omoplate en remuant contre lui. "Cast-" coupé par une onde de plaisir si violente qu'elle remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, incendie la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses et le fait se raidir au point que Castiel, en lui, se tend à son tour.

Les inspirations qu'ils prennent en même temps ne sont plus rien d'autre que désordonnées, erratiques, et Castiel soupire de contentement en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Une seconde, avant de remonter l'embrasser sur la bouche. Le baiser plus appuyé, Dean le mord plus violemment que prévu, en laissant ses deux mains descendre sur sa taille. Il resserre la prise de ses jambes, arrachant un vrai cri à Castiel, qui lâche sa bouche pour embrasser ses pommettes. "Je ne te fais pas mal?" demande-t-il.

"Non," murmure Dean. "Tout est… parfait comme ça… parfait."

Castiel sourit contre sa joue, puis agrippe ses hanches, ajustant la position tout en douceur.

"Embrasse-moi, Cas," en prenant son visage en coupe.

Il le regarde dans les yeux un moment, le souffle court. "Embrasse-moi," répète-t-il, fermant les yeux quand Castiel se penche vers lui.

.

Les gestes sont doux, même si le rythme est effréné, mais l'orgasme est violent, les frappe en même temps, et Castiel se rattrape aux bords du comptoir pour tenir sur ses jambes, Dean totalement détendu entre ses bras. "Eh… Cas, ne tombe pas," en prenant sa main dans la sienne. "On n'a pas encore terminé si tu tiens debout."

"Je ne tiens pas debout," la tête posée contre sa clavicule. "Et je suis sûr que toi non plus. Tes jambes tremblent."

"C'était vraiment… tu sais? Plus fort."

"C'est vrai," en se redressant pour le regarder. "C'était très fort."

"C'est vrai aussi que mes jambes tremblent et que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher," sourit Dean. "Je suis même sûr du contraire."

.

Un carton sous le bras, Dean ouvre la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied, puis la referme de la même manière. "Cas?" appelle-t-il.

"Cuisine."

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi," en le rejoignant.

"Comment était ta journée? Tout va bien avec Jo?" dos à lui, debout devant la gazinière.

"Ça ne fait que deux semaines," en posant le carton sur le plan de travail. "C'est encore très théorique, pour l'instant. Mais tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Du poulet," répond simplement Castiel, avant de se retourner. "Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi?"

"D'accord, alors-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ce carton?" en le coupant, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Laisse-moi en placer une, et tu vas le savoir," en croisant les bras.

"Mais pourquoi… il bouge, ton carton."

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage, et Dean se mord la lèvre. "Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il. "J'ai fait des petits trous pour qu'il puisse respirer, et puis on a beaucoup parlé dans la voiture. Pour que les choses soient claires et qu'il n'essaie pas de prendre ma place. Et je crois… je crois qu'on se comprend, lui et moi, parce qu'il m'a regardé dans les yeux en penchant la tête, un peu comme toi, tu le fais. Il te ressemble, je trouve. Il est calme. Alors je lui ai tout bien expliqué, je l'ai caressé pour qu'il intègre toutes les règles de la maison."

"Dean, mais-"

"Tu vas voir," en ouvrant doucement le carton.

Il plonge les mains à l'intérieur, encore plus doucement, pour en sortir un chaton noir qu'il garde une seconde contre lui, avant de relever la tête vers Castiel. "Voilà," reprend-il. "J'ai failli l'appeler _Whisky_ , mais… voilà. Alors en attendant de lui trouver un nom, il s'appelle juste Chat. Tu le veux?"

Castiel s'approche, le même sourire que le sien plaqué sur le visage. "Tu as… tu as adopté un chat."

"J'ai adopté un chat," confirme Dean. "Il y en avait beaucoup, mais lui, il est venu vers moi. Il ronronne beaucoup. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il m'aime bien, et il écoute beaucoup quand on lui parle. C'est un peu comme un gosse, mais… avec des poils. Prends-le, Cas. Il est tout doux."

"Tu crois qu'il-"

"Prends-le," en lui tendant le chaton, immobile dans ses mains.

D'abord hésitant, Castiel finit par prendre le petit animal, qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui, la tête dans le pli de son coude.

"Tu vois," fait Dean. "Il t'aime bien aussi. Tu es d'accord pour le garder?"

"Si je suis d'accord? je suis plus que d'accord, Dean, je suis… oh, je ne sais pas comment te dire merci."

"Juste… merci?" en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Et voilà… on a un gosse, toi et moi."

Le sourire de Castiel s'épanouit encore davantage, et il reprend le chat dans ses mains pour le regarder. "C'est vrai qu'il penche la tête," fait-il. "Il me regarde, là, et il… il ronronne comme un tout petit moteur. J'ai toujours voulu un chat, tu sais, mais tu te souviens de ce que Gabe t'a raconté? Pour le chat des voisins? Je te promets que je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans la piscine, et-"

"Cas," l'interrompt Dean. "Je sais. Puis… on n'a pas de piscine, de toute façon."

Castiel rit, les yeux brillants. "Alors il s'appelle Chat?"

"Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un vrai nom," en le contournant pour accéder à la gazinière.

"Tu as l'intention de cuisiner?"

"Je sais retourner du poulet, Cas," en joignant le geste à la parole. "Fais connaissance avec le chat, mais dis-moi quand même ce que je dois mettre dans le poulet."

"Rajoute un peu d'huile d'olive, et baisse le feu," en s'appuyant contre le comptoir, les yeux baissés vers le chat dont il caresse distraitement le ventre du bout des doigts. "Tu as des choses à me raconter?"

"Le patron de Jo, et du coup… le mien, est un sale connard."

"Dean…"

"Mais c'est la vérité," réplique Dean. "Zachariah est comme… tu sais, le genre de personne géniale avec les enfants, mais alors avec les autres… heureusement que j'ai les nerfs solides."

"Tu n'as pas les nerfs solides," avec un petit rire.

"Exactement," en se retournant, la spatule à la main. "Heureusement plutôt que Jo le déteste aussi, et qu'on peut s'entraider l'un l'autre. Heureusement que c'est elle qui m'apprend des tas de trucs, même si elle dit que je suis le pire élève qui puisse exister. Mais elle dit aussi que je fonctionne à l'instinct, alors… enfin tu vois, quoi. Pour l'instant, on est sur les cas pratiques, et toutes les procédures. Zachariah tient vraiment aux procédures. Quel con."

"Dean…" encore une fois.

"Tu as traité Richmond de tous les noms, Cas, tu te souviens?"

"Je l'ai fait en pensées," fait remarquer Castiel. "Ce n'est pas-"

"Pas qu'en pensées," en secouant la tête. "Tu l'as traité d'abruti, et d'irresponsable, et… mais je vais me retenir de faire descendre Zachariah de son piédestal. Je vais attendre un peu. Et quand j'aurai fini d'apprendre tout ce que je dois apprendre, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui rappeler que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, et que… tu vois, c'est le genre de personne qui aurait séparé Amanda et Will. Il aurait estimé qu'elle ne prenait pas soin de lui, mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Amanda avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'aide, et si on n'aide pas les gens qui en ont besoin, alors…? Tu vois? Comme si tout était simple. Heureusement que Jo n'est pas comme ça."

"Heureusement que toi, tu n'es pas comme ça," ajoute Castiel. "Tu peux… s'il te plaît, tu peux arrêter de brandir cette spatule comme ça?"

"Mmh," distraitement. "Je dois… tu sais, par rapport à Rufus? Je peux continuer à travailler au garage le week-end, mais-"

"Rufus sait que tu vas finir par partir," en posant le chat sur le plan de travail, sans le quitter des yeux.

Dean fait volte-face pour retourner une nouvelle fois le poulet. "J'ai juste… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas bien, en ce moment," dit-il. "Il boit."

"Il est alcoolique."

"Je sais, Cas, mais pas… comme ça," en attrapant le sel. "Est-ce que je dois mettre du sel et du poivre?"

"Oui," répond Castiel. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pas comme ça?"

"Rufus ne boit pas autant que ça, d'habitude. Il fait partie des gens qui boivent continuellement, mais ce n'est pas… je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça ne se voit pas, mais il est toujours lucide, pas ivre," avec un soupir. "Il est dépendant, c'est un fait, mais en ce moment, il boit vraiment. Il était ivre, hier."

"Tu as essayé de lui parler?"

"J'ai essayé," en se retournant vers lui. "Et il a dit que j'étais très mal placé pour lui faire la morale, que je ferais bien de me taire et de me mêler de ce qui me regarde."

Castiel relève la tête vers lui. "Tu as l'intention de te mêler de ce qui te regarde?" demande-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas," en tendant la main pour caresser le chaton. "Rufus n'a pas tort quand il dit que je suis mal placé, ou… peut-être qu'au contraire, je suis trop bien placé. Peut-être que je devrais l'aider comme il m'a aidé, et… qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je crois que tu es bien placé, Dean," calmement. "Peu de gens ne veulent vraiment pas qu'on les aide, et peut-être que Rufus… tu sais que la dépendance se soigne. Ce n'est pas une fatalité."

"Et s'il me repousse?"

"Tu peux le surveiller de loin, et si les choses vont en s'empirant, eh bien… on trouvera une solution."

"On?"

"Bien sûr, _on_ ," comme l'évidence. "C'est toujours toi et moi. N'oublie pas qu'on a un enfant ensemble, maintenant."

Dean a un petit rire, les yeux dans les yeux en effleurant la joue de Castiel. "Tu n'as pas une idée, pour le prénom de Chat? Un vrai prénom?"

"Chat, c'est déjà un vrai prénom," assure Castiel. "Puis… c'est un chat. Ça me semble bien, de désigner le chat par ce qu'il est."

"Ça te semble bien?" en penchant la tête. "C'est juste étrange, Cas."

"Mais non," en attrapant doucement le chat. "Regarde. Il ronronne. Ça veut dire que ça lui plaît."

"Tu parles sa langue?"

Amusé, Castiel acquiesce. "Oui," rit-il. "Il s'appelle Chat. Et… Dean, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, mais je crois que le poulet est en train de brûler."


	62. Kaléidoscope

**Désolée pour cet avant dernier chapitre ultra long, mais je ne voulais pas le couper, ni le raccourcir (c'était même tentant d'en raconter encore, mais bon… ils peuvent vivre leur vie sans moi)**

 **C'est peut-être un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire, parce que je leur en ai vraiment fait voir alors ils méritent d'aller mieux**

 **Bon. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, je parle déjà trop**

 **Merci encore**

 **Bisous**

.

 _(3 mois plus tard)_

 _._

Dean relève la tête, les deux mains dans le moteur d'une vielle voiture de collection. "Rufus?" alors que celui-ci titube en entrant dans le garage. "Rufus?"

"Parle pas si fort," en se rattrapant au mur le plus proche.

Il perd l'équilibre et finit par se laisser glisser par terre. Dean attrape un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains, puis se précipite vers lui. "Eh… Rufus," en s'agenouillant près de lui. "Ouvre les yeux."

"Quoi?" marmonne Rufus.

"Tu as bu? Est-ce que-"

"T'es stupide, ou tu le fais exprès?" dans un souffle.

"Et toi, tu pues le whisky."

"C'est ton poison à toi aussi, le whisky."

"Oui, c'est vrai," en cherchant son regard sans le trouver, parce que les yeux de Rufus papillonnent. "C'est vraiment du poison, et tu peux te faire aider. Dis-moi… est-ce que tu as pris autre chose? Est-ce que… Rufus?"

Celui-ci éclate de rire, puis repousse violemment la main de Dean près de son visage. "J'ai aucun foutu conseil à recevoir de toi, Dean," le ton plus sec. "Il y a… s'il y a une personne qui n'a rien à dire, c'est toi. T'es alcoolique. Et encore, si c'était que ça, mais toi… les amphétamines, hein? T'as rien à me dire parce que t'es pas assez fort. Personne n'est jamais assez fort contre ça, et tu vas finir comme-"

"Je vais appeler une ambulance," coupe Dean. "D'accord? Ne bouge pas."

"Pas besoin d'ambulance. Je vais très bien."

"Je ne vais pas prendre le risque que tu fasses un coma éthylique," en composant le numéro d'urgence.

Il porte le téléphone à son oreille, sans lâcher Rufus des yeux.

.

"Winchester?" fait l'ambulancier, étonné. "Tu n'as pas l'air ivre."

"Merci du compliment, Josh," les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Tu te souviens de mon prénom?" en refermant la portière du véhicule. "Tu n'étais pas vraiment en état de te souvenir de quoique ce soit, les nombreuses fois où tu as appelé."

"Ce n'est pas pour moi, cette fois," avec un vague geste de la main en direction de Rufus.

Josh fait signe à son collègue, puis s'approche. Dean reste à l'écart, se contentant d'observer et de répondre aux questions quand il peut y répondre.

"Ok," reprend Josh. "On va l'emmener à l'hôpital, par sécurité."

"Je viens," sans hésiter.

"Winchester, tu-"

"Dean," corrige celui-ci. "Pourquoi tu tiens à m'appeler par mon nom de famille?"

"Parce que c'est ton nom," simplement. "Dean, si tu veux. Tu ne peux pas monter dans l'ambulance avec-"

"Je vais monter dans cette ambulance, _Josh_ ," sans ciller. "J'ai compris. Tu as du mal à me voir autrement que comme le mec défoncé qui appelle toutes les semaines, mais… c'est mon patron. Et on est amis. Et je vais monter dans l'ambulance parce que je ne veux pas le laisser. D'accord? Oh, en fait que tu sois d'accord ou non, je vais venir quand même."

Surpris, Josh hausse un sourcil, puis finit par soupirer en agitant la main.

.

Rufus perd connaissance vers le milieu du trajet, et Dean serre sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il est assommé," explique Josh, assis à sa droite. "Avec tout l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang, c'est normal, même si c'est un peu impressionnant. Ça l'est moins pour lui. Ça l'était moins pour toi."

Il y a un petit silence. Dean se tourne vers lui. "Tu peux… je voudrais savoir ce qui te pose problème avec moi."

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec toi," en secouant la tête.

"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, tu veux bien?" réplique Dean. "Tu as clairement un problème. Alors… quoi? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a mis en colère? Est-ce que j'ai été… blessant? Si c'est le cas, est-ce que tu pourrais garder à l'esprit que je n'étais pas-"

"Tu n'as pas été blessant."

"Alors quoi?" encore une fois.

Josh hésite une seconde, vérifie la tension de Rufus, et se tait pendant un temps qui semble durer une éternité. "J'adore mon métier, Dean," finit-il par répondre. "Vraiment. Ce que je fais… ça compte. C'est important. J'aide à sauver des vies, j'aide les gens en général. Je voulais t'aider, toi."

"Tu m'as aidé," fronçant les sourcils de plus belle. "Tu as fait ton travail. Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

"C'est vrai," avec un hochement de tête. "Tu as eu besoin qu'on te sauve la vie des dizaines de fois. Encore et encore, et ça ne servait à rien, parce que tu appelais _encore et encore._ Pour qu'on vienne te sauver. Et ça a rendu mon travail un peu moins important, parce que ça ne comptait pas pour toi."

"Ça ne… ne-" sincèrement sans voix. "Ça comptait," parce que Dean ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. "Je suis encore là, et ce n'est pas moi sur le brancard, et je-" reprenant son souffle. "Je me souviens de toi. Tu n'es pas le seul ambulancier, mais je me souviens de toi, Josh, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, puisque c'est vrai… je n'étais pas en état. Tu m'as donné ton prénom. Tu sais combien d'ambulanciers s'embarrassent à donner leurs prénoms à des patients qu'ils ne voient que quelques minutes? Vraiment très peu. Je ne connais pas les prénoms de tes collègues, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils connaissent le mien. Tu dis… si, c'était impressionnant pour moi aussi. La mort fait peur quand on est vraiment sur le point de mourir, même quand c'est ce qu'on croit vouloir, et tu m'as donné ton prénom, et j'ai… ça comptait pour moi. Ne crois pas que ça n'était pas important."

"Tu vas… bien?" demande Josh. "Ça fait très longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu à t'emmener à l'hôpital. Longtemps que tu n'as pas appelé."

"Je vais bien," alors que l'ambulance s'arrête. "Très bien, même."

Josh prend une inspiration et hoche la tête. Il se décale pour ouvrir les portes de l'ambulance.

.

"Dean?" dans le couloir des urgences. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Castiel s'avance à grands pas dans sa direction. "Qu'est-ce que-" commence-t-il.

"J'ai juste accompagné," en le coupant. "Josh a dit que c'était par sécurité, mais je préfère être là. Rufus… ça devait arriver, je suppose."

"Tu es venu avec l'ambulance?"

"Oui," intervient Josh, en sortant de la salle de soin. "Il ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix, à vrai dire."

"Je vais faire semblant d'être étonné," soupire Castiel.

Plus amusé qu'autre chose, Dean lui donne une tape sur le bras. "J'ai entendu," en plissant les yeux. "Et moi, je dirais plutôt qu'on a fait du covoiturage, des économies d'essence, contribuer à sauver la planète. Pourquoi personne n'est positif, ici?"

Castiel ouvre la bouche, mais se contente de sourire, et Dean l'embrasse brièvement sur la joue. "Est-ce que Rufus va aller bien?" demande-t-il.

"Pour cette fois, oui, mais… il a besoin d'aide."

"Je sais," avant de se tourner vers Josh. "Merci d'être venu."

"C'est mon travail," simplement.

Il fait un vague geste de la main derrière lui. "Je dois y aller," ajoute-t-il, hochant la tête à l'attention de Castiel, puis de Dean.

"Attends," quand il se retourne.

Dean le rattrape quelques pas plus loin. "Je voulais… je… merci d'être venu pour moi," dit-il. "Toutes ces fois… merci. De m'avoir sauvé. Je sais que c'est ton travail, mais tu contribues à faire des choses encore plus grandes, et c'est plus qu'important."

"Je-" hésite Josh. "Merci."

"De quoi?"

"De t'en être sorti."

Dean sourit. Sans parler, et puis Josh le lui rend avant de faire volte-face pour s'en aller.

"Dean?" fait Castiel. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui," avec un autre sourire, juste pour Castiel. "Je suis un peu inquiet pour Rufus, mais ça va. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider?"

"Le convaincre de se faire aider," très calmement. "Il pourrait suivre une thérapie."

"Il n'acceptera jamais," en secouant la tête.

"On disait la même chose de toi, tu sais?" remarque Castiel.

"Mmh," en l'attirant près de lui. "Et toi, tu vas bien?"

Castiel pose son menton sur son épaule. "Oui," alors que Dean passe une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque.

"J'essaierai de parler à Rufus quand il se réveillera," sans bouger.

"D'accord."

"Dean?" un court moment plus tard.

Dean se penche un peu sur la droite. "Jo?" surpris. "Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais tu tombes très bien," en s'approchant. "Tu voulais passer à la pratique, eh bien… c'est ton jour. Tu es prêt?"

Sans la moindre hésitation, Dean s'écarte de Castiel, dépose un rapide baiser sur son front puis le contourne. "Ok," fait-il. "Je suis plus que prêt."

"Je sais," en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Une fois dans le bureau des infirmiers, Jo lui met un dossier entre les mains. "C'est un cas pour toi," reprend-elle. "Claire a quinze ans. Elle a perdu sa mère l'année dernière, et elle en est déjà à sa cinquième fugue."

"Centre d'accueil?" les yeux baissés vers le dossier. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas être placée en famille?"

"Ce sont plutôt les familles qui ne veulent pas d'elle," explique Jo. "Elle est absolument… incontrôlable, mais elle est mineure, et on ne peut pas la laisser seule dans la nature comme elle le voudrait. Elle a été arrêtée plusieurs fois pour vol à l'étalage, mais cette fois, elle a décidé de menacer le caissier avec un couteau. Elle s'est blessée en se débattant contre les flics, et… bon, le problème le plus urgent, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la soigne, mais-"

"Mais elle va finir en centre de redressement."

"Exact," hochant la tête. "La seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est lui trouver une autre famille d'accueil, mais il faut qu'elle coopère."

"Et pour le couteau?" demande Dean.

"Elle n'a que quinze ans, et elle n'a blessé personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Zachariah peut parler à un juge. Si Claire y met de la bonne volonté, elle peut s'en sortir."

Dean acquiesce, puis lui rend le dossier. "D'accord," fait-il. "Qui est avec elle, en ce moment?"

"Un flic, le docteur Richmond, Charlie, et Jason."

"C'est beaucoup trop de personnes à la fois, et… bon. Ok."

"Tu te sens vraiment prêt?"

"Je suis ton poulain," arrachant un grand sourire à Jo.

.

"Lâche-moi," acerbe. "Lâche-moi, j'ai dit, espèce de sale fils de-"

Une voix féminine que Dean entend de très loin, et un cliquetis métallique quand il se rapproche.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, connard."

"Claire, s'il te plaît," fait Richmond, le plus calmement possible. "Tu as besoin de points de suture. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu veux bien me laisser te-"

"Je suis _menottée_ à un putain de brancard, et vous tous, vous allez me faire croire que vous voulez m'aider? Bande de débiles, je suis-"

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Dean se racle la gorge, son attention seulement tournée vers Claire, qui fronce les sourcils. "Et encore un autre," gronde-t-elle. "Vous allez faire venir tout l'hôpital?"

Dean avance, mais s'arrête quand le policier, à sa droite, lui barre la route. "Vous ne pouvez pas-" commence-t-il.

"Laissez-le entrer," intervient Charlie.

Le policier hésite, puis finit par s'écarter. Dean s'approche doucement, sans sourire. "Ravi de te connaître, Claire," dit-il. "Je suis Dean. Je voudrais bien te serrer la main, mais ça m'a l'air… assez compromis," avec un petit geste vers les deux poignets de la jeune-fille, menottés au brancard. "Tu es si dangereuse que ça?"

"Demande-lui de me détacher, et tu verras bien," sans ciller une seule seconde.

Dean se tourne vers le policier. "Vous l'avez entendue."

"Quoi?" surpris.

"Détachez-la."

"Elle est en état d'arrestation, et je ne-"

"Claire a quinze ans, elle est blessée, et les menottes n'arrangent pas les choses," en lui faisant complètement face, les bras croisés sur son torse. "Vous avez une idée du nombre d'infections qu'elle pourrait attraper si le métal entaille ses poignets?"

"Mais je ne peux pas-"

Dean fait quelques pas dans sa direction et se plante devant lui. "C'est quoi, votre petit nom?" sans le lâcher du regard.

"Paul, et je suis-"

"Ne me racontez pas votre vie, Paul," coupe Dean. "Vous savez… j'adorerais vous fouiller pour trouver la clé des menottes, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous apprécierez mes manières."

Paul s'étouffe avec sa salive. "Vous savez que vous parlez à un agent des forces de l'ordre, et que je pourrais vous poursuivre pour ça?" en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, les joues rouges.

"Vous n'aurez qu'à me courir après, si ça vous fait plaisir," haussant les épaules en faisant la moue. "Je cours vraiment très vite."

"Mais vous êtes-"

"Est-ce qu'on va y passer la nuit?" soupire Dean. "Détachez-la. S'il vous plaît."

"Si jamais… c'est votre responsabilité si jamais il arrive quelque chose," en s'approchant du brancard.

"Aucun problème," alors que Paul détache Claire, qui se frotte les poignets.

Elle ne bouge pas, se contentant d'adresser un regard meurtrier au policier. Celui-ci recule.

"Maintenant, dehors," reprend Dean.

"Vous plaisantez?" l'air presque indigné.

"Regardez-moi, Paul. Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? J'ai un visage très expressif, et là… regardez-moi bien."

"Vous me prenez pour un imbécile?"

"Oh, vous savez… tout est relatif," avec un petit sourire. "Sortez. Vous pouvez rester dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer?"

Visiblement énervé mais les joues toujours rouges, Paul finit par se retourner pour disparaître dans le couloir. Dean soupire, puis se racle la gorge en relevant les yeux vers le docteur Richmond. "Vous aussi," ajoute-t-il. "Sortez."

"Elle a besoin de soins," proteste le médecin.

"Elle ne veut pas que vous la touchiez pour l'instant," en secouant simplement la tête. "Vous sortez, et toi aussi, Jason. Charlie reste, mais vous deux, vous sortez. Et je ne plaisante pas non plus avec vous."

"Très bien," après une seconde. "Bipe-moi."

"D'accord," avant d'adresser un léger sourire entendu à Jason.

Ils sortent, et Dean échangent un regard avec Charlie, appuyée contre une étagère.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste?" demande Claire.

"Parce que tu es mineure, et je n'ai pas le droit de rester seul avec toi," en s'arrêtant à droite du brancard. "Les règles sont débiles, mais je ne peux pas les contourner, alors… Charlie reste."

"Je ne vais pas lui parler," les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Quelle maturité," remarque Dean.

Claire lui balance un regard noir, puis commence à se redresser, bien décidée à l'envoyer balader lui aussi.

"Reste assise."

"T'es qui, au juste?" en repliant ses jambes, un coude posé sur la barrière à côté d'elle. "Pourquoi je devrais écouter ce que tu dis?"

"Tu devrais écouter ce que je dis parce que tu n'as pas vraiment beaucoup d'options, tu sais? Tu peux essayer de sortir de cette pièce, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, et quand bien même tu réussirais à me filer entre les doigts, ce flic un peu débile va te tomber dessus."

"Ou alors, tu m'aides à sortir de l'hôpital," réplique Claire. "Tu as viré ce flic. Tu peux continuer à m'aider."

Dean baisse la deuxième barrière pour s'asseoir, à distance raisonnable mais suffisamment près pour regarder Claire dans les yeux. Celle-ci grimace en se décalant. "C'est mon brancard," grogne-t-elle. "Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de-"

"J'ai pris la permission tout seul."

"Connard."

"Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire," en détaillant ses blessures des yeux. "Tu as vraiment besoin de points de suture pour ça," en pointant son avant-bras de l'index. "Et tu as beaucoup d'hématomes sur le visage. Est-ce que tu as pris des coups?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre?" sèchement. "Les flics donnent des coups quand on n'obéit pas, et je n'obéis jamais."

"J'avais cru le comprendre, effectivement. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas laisser le docteur Richmond te soigner?"

"C'est un connard, lui aussi, et je n'ai pas besoin de son aide," en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne."

"Oui, c'est évident," légèrement sarcastique.

"Alors tu ne vas pas m'aider à sortir de l'hôpital?"

"Et si je le faisais?" reprend Dean. "Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite? Si je t'aidais à sortir de l'hôpital, à échapper à la police, tu peux me dire ce qui se passerait? Tu te retrouverais seule dehors, sans personne vers qui te tourner, et ensuite… quoi? Un couteau cette fois, puis c'est quoi, la prochaine étape? Tu es très jeune, et la loi est encore censée te protéger, mais quand tu seras majeure? Devine, Claire. Il y a les centres de redressement pour mineurs, et ensuite, il y a la prison. Il y a les gens qui arrêtent de se soucier de ce qui peut t'arriver."

"Tu essaies de me faire peur?"

Claire le fixe, le regard brillant de détermination, et d'autre chose que Dean connaît trop bien. "Je crois que tu as déjà peur," dit-il. "Tu as peur, et ce que tu fais… on appelle ça fuir. Je sais, pour ta mère-"

"Ma mère est morte," en le coupant, le ton de sa voix dans les aigus.

"Oui, je sais. Ça fait mal, et tu ne veux pas le ressentir," très doux. "Personne ne peut te forcer, et si tu décides que tu ne veux pas me laisser t'aider, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi. On ne peut pas t'aider de force, mais on… _ils_ peuvent t'enfermer de force. Ils peuvent faire tout, sauf t'aider, parce qu'aux yeux de ce flic, là-dehors, aux yeux des _forces de l'ordre,_ comme il dit, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une délinquante."

"A leurs yeux mais pas aux tiens, c'est ça?" raille Claire. "Tu ne crois pas aux cas désespérés?"

"Tu crois que tu es un cas désespéré?"

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question," fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne crois pas aux cas désespérés," finalement. "Je crois à une deuxième chance. C'est toi qui décides, et tu peux décider de calmer toute cette rage, et d'accepter qu'on t'aide."

"Calmer… et comment est-ce que je suis censée faire ça, hein?"

L'émotion fait trembler ses mains, alors que Claire serre les dents en détournant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que ça change?" crache-t-elle. "Ma mère est morte, et elle sera toujours morte de toute façon. Les familles d'accueil, ce n'est pas… la _famille_. Je ne veux pas être la pauvre petite orpheline qui n'a plus vraiment de famille, et je-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux être, Claire?"

"Je veux ma mère," les mots comme des sanglots qu'elle retient.

Dean prend une inspiration, puis hoche la tête. "Je sais."

"Et tu vas me dire que je dois tout faire pour qu'elle soit fière de moi, parce qu'elle est toujours là, d'une certaine façon, et qu-"

"Non," coupe Dean. "Je ne vais pas te mentir, ou dire toutes ces choses supposées te faire du bien, parce que… ça ne fait de bien à personne. Et personne n'a besoin d'entendre ces conneries. Ta mère est morte, elle n'est plus là du tout, et ce que tu dois faire, c'est essayer de survivre à ça comme tu peux. Et putain… je sais. Crois-moi. Mais tu crois sincèrement que tout ça… les vols, les arrestations, les fugues, tu crois que ça peut t'aider? Ça te fait te sentir mieux? Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas plutôt de dire à quel point ça fait mal, de le crier, même, si tu en as envie, au lieu de l'exprimer comme ça?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je m'exprime?"

"Je pourrais te sortir tout un charabia de psy… désolé, Charlie," avec un petit regard à celle-ci. "Mais ce n'est pas mon domaine."

"Ton domaine, c'est de me faire un grand discours qui donne de l'espoir, puis ensuite, ce sera comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé, et tout redeviendra comme avant, et-"

"Non," encore une fois. "Si mon nom est écrit dans ton dossier, ça veut dire que tu es coincée avec moi. On est coincés l'un avec l'autre."

"Tu vas écrire ton nom dans mon dossier?" demande Claire.

"Tu veux que je le fasse?"

"Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux," en agitant la main. "Si t'as envie d'être coincé avec moi. Tu en auras assez bien avant moi, de toute façon, et tu me laisseras tomber. Tu verras."

"Tu veux parier?" un sourcil haussé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie te regarde comme ça?"

Claire croise les bras. Dean a un grand sourire, mais ne se retourne pas vers Charlie pour voir le sien. "Charlie est fière de moi," répond-il. "Elle me prend un peu pour son poussin, et elle sait qu'elle, elle a eu raison de vouloir être coincée avec moi."

Légèrement dubitative, Claire les regarde l'un et l'autre. "Bon… ok," finit-elle par capituler. "Je veux bien de toi. Tu vas le regretter, parce que je suis têtue comme une mule, mais-"

"Dean aussi," sourit Charlie.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? J'avais un couteau sur moi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," sûr de lui. "On va te sortir de là. Jo dit… il faut seulement que tu coopères. Plus de fugues, plus de vols."

"Tu n'arriveras jamais à me trouver une autre famille d'accueil," objecte Claire.

"Si, je vais y arriver, et en attendant," en pivotant vers Charlie, qui se contente d'une hochement de tête. "En attendant, tu vas rester un peu ici."

"Mais le flic, et-"

"Tu poses beaucoup de questions," remarque Dean, amusé. "Flic ou pas, Charlie est psy. Tout le monde écoute quand les psys parlent, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça non plus. Ne t'inquiète de rien pour le moment, si ce n'est de te tenir à carreaux pour qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour toi. Et de laisser Richmond soigner ton bras."

Claire ouvre la bouche pour protester, au moment où Castiel donne un coup contre la porte encore ouverte. "Désolé d'interrompre," fait-il. "Le docteur Richmond s'inquiète de l'état de ton bras. La blessure est profonde, et… tu voudrais bien me laisser regarder?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'envoie, toi?" alors que Castiel s'approche.

"Parce que Cas est doux," répond Dean.

"Cas?"

"Castiel," corrige celui-ci, en attrapant délicatement le bras de Claire, qui le laisse faire sans broncher. "Jason m'a raconté pour le policier," relevant brièvement les yeux vers Dean.

"Il est toujours dans le couloir?"

"Oui. Tu l'as marqué, je crois."

"Oh, ça va," désabusé. "J'ai quasiment rien dit."

Pour la première fois, Claire a un vrai rire. "Quasiment rien dit?" répète-t-elle. "Tu t'es clairement foutu de sa gueule, et tu l'as menacé de le tripoter pour trouver les clés des menottes. Ce n'est pas-"

"Tu as fait quoi?" s'indigne Castiel.

"Sois pas jaloux, Cas," petit sourire aux lèvres. "C'était pour le bien commun."

"N'importe quoi," tous les trois en même temps.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, en même temps que Castiel tire un tabouret pour s'asseoir. "J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour ça."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," en captant son regard une seconde.

"Oh," fait Claire. "Vous deux? Mmh. Tout s'explique."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'explique?" demande Dean.

Claire agite la main comme pour les désigner. "Je ne suis pas débile," simplement. "Je vois quand c'est juste sous mes yeux. Vous êtes mariés?"

"Pas encore," en souriant à Castiel. "Chaque chose en son temps. D'ailleurs… est-ce que Rufus va bien?"

"Il est réveillé, mais dans les vapes."

"Rufus est ici?" s'étonne Charlie.

"Suis un peu, Charlie," en se levant. "Je suis venu avec lui en ambulance. On en parle plus tard, d'accord? J'ai des coups de fils à passer. Je reviens après, Claire."

Celle-ci attrape spontanément son bras pour le retenir. "Reviens vraiment, Dean," dit-elle.

"Dans une demi-heure, je suis là," en baissant les yeux pour la regarder. "Et en attendant, Cas est avec toi. Tu peux lui faire confiance. A Charlie aussi, et à Richmond, même s'il a l'air un peu con au début."

.

Dean se racle la gorge. "Eh… Rufus," sans trop s'approcher. "Comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

"Pas beaucoup de souvenirs," marmonne Rufus.

"On peut se parler?" en avançant jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

"Tu viens me faire la morale? Si c'est le cas, tu peux te-"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, en ce moment?" coupe Dean. "J'ai bien vu, ces derniers mois, que quelque chose clochait. Tu ne veux pas en parler? Si tu as un problème, je peux peut-être t'aider."

" _Si_ j'ai un problème?" à la fois ironique et contrarié. "Bien évidemment que j'ai un problème, Dean. J'ai un problème depuis des années. C'est comme ça."

"Ce n'est pas… comme ça," en secouant la tête. "Ça ne veut rien dire."

"Arrête de croire qu'on s'appelle tous Dean Winchester, tu veux bien?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" incrédule.

Rufus se redresse tant bien que mal, le regard un peu brumeux mais plus alerte. "Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu t'en es sorti, que tout le monde en est capable," réplique-t-il. "Ou que tout le monde le veut. Tu t'es donné pour mission d'aider la terre entière?"

"Tu ne veux pas t'en sortir?"

"Oh, quoi, je n'avais pas été dans cet état depuis-"

"Non, c'est faux," cherchant son regard. "Ces trois derniers mois, tu as… tu es… je ne sais pas. Je ne peux plus compter les fois où tu étais trop ivre pour travailler. Ce n'était pas juste une fois. C'est souvent."

"C'est à peu près la définition de l'alcoolisme," raille Rufus. "Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Dean."

"Non," sans avoir l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. "Ça me regarde, et tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu m'as aidé, tu… sans toi, j'aurais dû me sevrer une troisième fois, mais tu m'as aidé. Je veux-"

"Si tu te sens redevable, c'est ton problème. Débrouille-toi avec ta conscience."

"Je n'ai pas de problème de conscience," avec un léger soupir. "Toi, tu as un gros problème avec l'alcool."

"Ça ne t'arrive jamais de te mêler de tes affaires, Dean?"

"Non."

"Tu devrais commencer maintenant."

"Non."

"Dean-"

"Accepte au moins de parler à un psy," propose Dean.

"Tu te fous de moi?"

"Non," pour la énième fois. "Il y a des tas de médecins, ici, des psys, et tu peux juste avoir une conversation avec l'un d'eux. Ça ne t'engage à rien, ça peut seulement t'aider. Tu reconnais déjà que tu as un problème, et c'est… s'il te plaît, Rufus."

"Tu m'emmerdes," rétorque celui-ci. "Je suis ton patron, tu le sais, hein? Je peux te virer, et je ne t'aurai plus sur le dos."

"Je sais où tu habites," très sérieusement.

"Mais t'es complètement-"

"Têtu? Borné? Absolument insupportable?" en faisant la moue. "Ah, oui. Et tu peux me virer, je suis quand même ton ami, et je ne te laisserai pas tranquille. Si je dois planter une tente dans ton jardin et attendre jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de-"

"Je n'ai pas de jardin," l'interrompt Rufus.

"Je rentrerai directement chez toi. Et je peux très bien mettre une tente dans ton salon."

Rufus roule des yeux et fronce les sourcils en même temps. "T'es un grand malade, Dean, un malade," dit-il. "Et qu'est-ce qu'un psy va bien pouvoir changer, hein?"

"Tu ne peux le savoir si tu n'essaies pas."

"Une conversation avec un psy, et tu me lâches?"

"Oui," hochant vivement la tête. "Une conversation avec un psy, et je te lâche. Sauf si une seule conversation ne suffit pas à te pousser à accepter de l'aide, et dans ce cas-là, eh bien-"

"Dégage d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis," en lui indiquant la porte.

Dean se lève d'un bond. "C'est comme si c'était fait. Je suis déjà parti," en passant le seuil au pas de course.

Deux mètres plus loin, il tombe sur Jo, qui lui adresse un très grand sourire. "Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu sais?" fait-elle. "Tu es un bon élève, même si je ne suis pas sûre que te payer la tête d'un flic soit réellement quelque chose que je t'ai appris."

"Oui, mais ça a mis Claire en confiance," en relevant un peu le menton. "Et je suis un _très_ bon élève. J'écoute tout ce que tu me dis."

"Mmh," amusée. "Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire?"

"Appeler Zachariah pour qu'il règle tous les problèmes que je ne peux pas encore régler tout seul, ce qui va probablement flatter son égo déjà surdimensionné parce qu'il se prend _déjà_ pour Dieu," en agitant sa main droite.

"Je n'aurais pas dit mieux," sourit Jo. "Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air… tu sais, trop comme tu es quand tu parles à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas."

"Zachariah me déteste déjà, de toute façon."

"Il déteste tout le monde."

"Pas faux," en sortant son téléphone.

.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Dean rentre dans la salle de soin, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. "Oui," sans vraiment écouter Zachariah se faire des éloges à lui-même. "Oui… oui. Est-ce que-" quand il croise le regard de Paul, débout près de la porte. "Est-ce que tu pourrais faire en sorte que la police rappelle son sbire?"

Claire, toujours assise à la même place, éclate de rire, alors que Castiel et Richmond roulent des yeux en même temps.

"Mmh," reprend Dean. "Non, non… bien sûr que je n'ai pas dit ça à haute voix devant le sbire en question. Évidemment. Heureusement que Jo est là pour me superviser. Oui, je sais. Merci. A plus tard," avant de raccrocher. "Putain, on va bientôt devoir l'applaudir parce qu'il sait respirer."

"Dean…" fait Castiel.

"Le pire, c'est que je suis un sale hypocrite," l'air songeur. "Même si je crois qu'il sent bien que je ne peux pas le voir, parce que c'est marqué sur mon front. C'est marqué sur tout mon visage. Où est Charlie?"

"Partie voir un patient," répond Richmond. "J'ai presque terminé les points de suture."

"Très bien," en se tournant vers Claire. "Tout va… s'arranger. Et tu vois, je suis revenu. Et j'ai écrit mon nom dans ton dossier avec un crayon rouge."

Claire se contente d'un petit hochement de tête. Dean lui sourit, puis roule des yeux quand l'agent de police, derrière lui, se racle la gorge. "Dean?"

"Oui?" en lui faisant face.

"Je peux avoir votre numéro de téléphone personnel?"

Castiel s'étouffe avec sa salive, les yeux ronds.

"Vous êtes sérieux?" demande Dean, sincèrement pris au dépourvu. "Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous n'êtes pas censé draguer qui que ce soit pendant votre service."

"Si vous me donnez votre numéro, je pourrai vous draguer plus tard," répond Paul. "Vous draguer et plus."

"Vous êtes conscient que je vous ai quasiment insulté? Et que Castiel, ici présent," avec un geste dans sa direction. "Castiel risque vraiment de se mettre en colère, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie les avances faites par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je le connais par cœur et je suis même sûr qu'il se tait simplement pour ne pas hurler sur un flic. Quand je parlais de vous fouiller, toute à l'heure, je n'avais pas prévu que vous seriez partant, et je… vous feriez bien de sortir," en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le faire reculer jusque dans le couloir. "Vous êtes mignon, mais… vous l'êtes encore plus dans le couloir. Au revoir."

Il claque la porte sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, puis cale son dos contre, rencontrant trois paires d'yeux qui le dévisagent. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous trois," dit-il. "Je n'avais jamais eu à _repousser_ des avances."

"Sérieusement?" demande Claire.

"Sérieusement," sans bouger. "Vous trouvez que je m'en suis bien sorti?"

"Tu t'en es bien sorti," confirme Castiel. "Même si peut-être que tu l'as un peu traumatisé."

Claire hoche la tête pour l'appuyer. "Je suis même sûre que c'était la première fois qu'il draguait un mec, et ça n'arrivera plus avant un très long moment."

"Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi?"

"J'ai l'œil."

"Tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser, et lui dire qu-"

"Non," l'interrompt Claire. "Surtout pas. Si tu t'excuses, il va croire que tu lui envoies des signes."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui."

"Bon… ok."

"J'ai terminé," reprend Richmond, en relâchant le bras de Claire. "Dis-le si ça te fait mal, et on te donnera quelque chose."

"D'accord," plus calmement. "Dean avait raison, à propos de vous. Vous êtes cool."

.

 _(8 mois plus tard)_

 _._

Dean se penche pour prendre une part de pizza, mais Castiel attrape son poignet, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. "Arrête de voler la nourriture, Dean," dit-il. "On a coupé la pizza en deux moitiés, et je sais que tu as déjà mangé au moins trois parts de plus que ce que tu étais censé manger."

"Comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne fais que regarder la télé?"

"Et toi, tu ne fais que manger," en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. "Tu vas être gros, Dean, si tu continues."

"Est-ce que tu vas moins m'aimer si je suis gros?" demande Dean.

"Probablement un peu moins."

"N'importe quoi," en levant les yeux au ciel, même si Castiel ne le regarde déjà plus. "Tu vas m'aimer même si je suis gros."

"C'est vrai," admet Castiel.

"Ça veut dire que je peux manger ta part de pizza?" plein d'espoir.

Castiel soupire, puis finit par hocher la tête. "Vas-y," fait-il. "Mais ne viens pas ensuite te plaindre que tu as trop mangé."

"Je n'ai jamais trop mangé," en récoltant un peu de sauce tomate pour la donner au chat, assis à côté de lui.

"Ne donne pas ça au chat, Dean, non mais… c'est un chat."

"Mais il aime bien," proteste Dean. "Regarde. Hein, Chat?"

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime bien que c'est bon pour lui," en secouant la tête.

Dean roule des yeux. "Rabat-joie," en attrapant le chat pour le poser sur ses genoux. "Chat sait très bien que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal."

"Il n'aime que toi, de toute façon," marmonne Castiel. "Il n'était pas censé dormir dans le lit, et puis finalement, tu le laisses faire. Il est habitué à dormir contre toi, maintenant."

"Tu es jaloux?"

L'air désabusé, Castiel se détourne de l'écran pour les désigner d'un vague geste de la main. "Bien sûr que je suis jaloux," dit-il. "Chat a des privilèges. Tu partages ta pizza avec lui, et il s'assoit sur toi, et-"

"Tu peux t'asseoir sur moi, si tu veux," avec un très grand sourire.

"Sois sérieux une seconde," en lui balançant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. "L'important, c'est l'éducation que tu es en train de donner à ce chat."

Dean repose sa part de pizza, puis ses deux mains délicatement sur les oreilles du chat. "Ne l'écoute pas," chuchote-t-il. "Ton éducation est parfaite. Cas, arrête d'essayer de faire du mal à Chat simplement parce que tu es jaloux."

"Non mais… je rêve."

"Chhh," en caressant doucement la tête du chat. "Sois gentil, Cas."

"J'espère pour toi que son éducation est suffisamment _parfaite_ pour qu'il sache faire la cuisine, parce que ne compte plus sur moi."

"Tu me laisserais mourir de faim?"

"Sans la moindre hésitation."

"Bah," haussant les épaules. "Il restera toujours la pizza, et j'ai des tas de moyens de te faire changer d'avis," en reposant le chat sur le bras du canapé pour reprendre la part de pizza. "Comment on peut avoir trop mangé? Hein?" entre deux bouchées. "Tu vois? Je pourrais manger encore une pizza entière, si seulement on en avait commandé deux."

"C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu en commander deux."

"Mmh," l'air plus que blasé. "Je peux m'allonger sur toi pendant que tu regardes le film?"

Sans vraiment répondre, Castiel attrape un oreiller pour le mettre sur ses cuisses, et Dean s'enroule dans une couverture avant de poser sa tête dessus, puis pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction quand Castiel passe distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu sais, Cas," après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable. "Devenir assistant social, c'est la meilleure décision de ma vie. Non, attends… la deuxième meilleure décision de ma vie. La première, c'est toi."

"Je sais," en baissant les yeux pour le regarder.

Il caresse doucement ses joues du bout des doigts. "Je t'aime," et Dean sourit, et Castiel effleure une de ses fossettes.

Dean prend sa main, reste immobile une seconde puis la pose sur son ventre en fermant les yeux. "Je t'aime aussi," dit-il. "Tu me réveilles à la fin du film?"

.

 _(11 mois plus tard)_

 _._

Castiel se redresse et tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. "Dean?"

Allongé sur le dos, Dean respire rapidement, le souffle saccadé et la sueur qui perle sur sa peau. Il tourne la tête, sans ouvrir les yeux, n'ouvre pas la bouche mais crie quand même. C'est presque imperceptible, un cri retenu entre ses lèvres, entre ses dents qu'il serre si fort que Castiel voit les muscles tendus et l'os de sa mâchoire.

"Dean," en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. "Dean… Dean, ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi."

Les traits de son visage se crispent, et Dean envoie violemment sa main dans le vide. Il ouvre les yeux quand Castiel attrape son bras, l'empêchant de bouger. "Dean," alors que celui-ci jette des coups d'œil frénétiques un peu partout. "Dean?"

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, et Dean finit par tourner les yeux vers lui, le souffle court. "Cas, Cas, j'ai-" sans cacher les tremblements qui agitent son corps en entier. "Je ne peux pas bouger."

Jusque-là presque allongé sur lui et les deux bras qui maintiennent les siens contre son torse, Castiel recule pour lui laisser de l'espace. Dean se lève, et titube en se rattrapant au mur. Il atterrit dans la salle de bains, s'effondre quasiment sur le carrelage, sans faire attention à Castiel qui s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur. "Essaie de respirer," dit-il, avant de se redresser, très légèrement.

Il attrape un gant de toilette qu'il humidifie avec de l'eau, puis le laisse sur le rebord du lavabo. Dean recule contre le mur, l'air si _perdu_ , et il essuie ses joues en pleurant en même temps.

"Dean?" plus doux. "Dean… ça va passer. C'est juste un rêve, et ça va passer," en se rapprochant encore un peu. "Je peux te toucher?"

Dean se contente de hocher la tête, incapable de parler parce que les sanglots étouffent sa voix. Castiel reprend le gant de toilette. "C'est frais," prévient-il. "Ça va peut-être te surprendre un peu, mais ça va te faire du bien."

Immobile, Dean se laisse faire, sursaute un peu. Et il essaie, de toutes ses forces, de calmer les tremblements et toute cette tension qui _brûle_ sous sa peau.

Castiel ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il humidifie son visage, son autre main posée sur le haut de son torse, mais Dean ne se calme pas.

"Est-ce que tu… tu veux que j'appelle Charlie?" finalement.

"C'est Gabriel qui est de garde," la voix éraillée et vraiment plus que rauque.

"Tu veux que je l'appelle?"

Dean n'hésite qu'une seconde, et puis il acquiesce tout en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Castiel sort de la salle de bains pour ne revenir que deux minutes, téléphone à l'oreille. Il échange quelques mots que Dean n'écoute pas vraiment, et s'assoit près de lui. "Tiens," fait-il. "Tu veux que je te laisse un moment, ou alors-"

"Non, reste," spontanément. "Ne me laisse pas."

"Je reste, je reste. Ne t'inquiète pas," pour calmer sa panique.

Dean tousse, et prend le téléphone. Il ne dit rien mais respire suffisamment fort pour que Gabriel l'entende.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi tu rêvais, Dean?"

"Pas vraiment," après un moment. "C'était juste… horrible. C'était horrible."

"Ça arrive encore parfois, tu sais, et-"

"Je sais que ça arrive encore parfois," coupe Dean. "Parfois, mais… pas comme ça. Ok… tu ne veux pas me raconter un truc sur toi?"

"D'accord," simplement. "Il y a une nouvelle pédiatre, à l'hôpital, et… ah, c'est un peu étrange, mais elle me plaît."

"Elle te _plaît_?" avec un rire, plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

"Oui," aussi nerveux que lui. "On s'entend bien, mais tu vois, c'est juste… on a mangé ensemble à la cafétaria. Hier. C'était bien, on s'entend bien. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec elle, parce que je ne comprends rien à tous ces trucs, aux couples ou même aux rendez-vous, je n'y connais rien. C'est stressant. Parce que ce n'est pas comme… seulement du sexe, cette fois. Je veux plus, et je… j'ai couché avec beaucoup de femmes, mais-"

"Seigneur Dieu," plus vivement. "Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je ne voulais _vraiment_ pas le savoir."

"C'est toi qui demandes."

"D'accord… alors parle-moi juste de cette pédiatre, sans parler de la dimension sexuelle de la chose. Évite vraiment d'aborder ce point-là."

Gabriel a un petit rire, et Dean se détend sensiblement, cherchant à tâtons la main de Castiel.

"Je disais," reprend Gabriel. "Qu'elle me plaît. Et ça me fout la trouille, parce que je sens bien que je pourrais… comment on dit? Oui. Je pourrais ressentir quelque chose pour elle."

"Félicitations, tu es en train de surmonter l'un des plus gros problèmes de ta vie."

"Tu crois?"

"Oui," beaucoup plus assuré.

"Je peux te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir, Dean?"

"Essaie toujours."

"Tu as toujours… la photo de ton père?" calmement. "Tu n'en as pas reparlé, et-"

"Je l'ai encore," en le coupant.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne fais pas ce que je ne me sens pas prêt à faire," en se calant plus confortablement contre le mur. "Et ça, c'est encore trop pour moi. Presque un an de stabilité, c'est bien. Ça va. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher en me forçant à faire maintenant ce que je ferai plus tard, quand je serai prêt. Tu comprends?"

"Oui," acquiesce Gabriel. "Je comprends."

"Toi aussi, tu devrais prendre ton temps, et ne pas te mettre la pression avec ta pédiatre."

"Elle s'appelle Emma."

"Prends ton temps avec Emma," en serrant distraitement la main de Castiel dans la sienne. "Parle-lui de toi comme ça, et si elle comprend et si elle te laisse du temps, ça veut dire que c'est une femme pour toi."

Il y a un petit silence dans le combiné, puis Gabriel sourit juste assez pour que Dean puisse presque l'entendre. "Est-ce que tu te sens mieux?"

"Mieux," alors que Castiel, toujours à côté de lui, se détourne une seconde pour attraper le chat lorsque celui-ci entre dans la salle de bains.

"Tu passes à l'hôpital demain?"

"Si j'ai le temps," répond Dean. "J'ai des dossiers en retard, et il faut que je passe voir comment va Rufus."

"Est-ce qu'il est-"

"Plus ou moins sobre," en tendant le bras pour caresser le chat, maintenant blotti contre Castiel. "Il s'en sort, disons. Je fais attention à lui, et il voit toujours un psy. Toi aussi?"

"Moi aussi."

"Et tu vas… bien?"

"Vraiment bien."

"Moi aussi, tu sais. Mis à part parfois, comme ce soir, mais ça passe."

"Tu penses réussir à te rendormir?" demande Gabriel.

"Je crois," en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Castiel. "Cas est avec moi, et Chat aussi. Tu sais que les ronronnements ont des vertus apaisantes? Et je sais que tu es en train de lever les yeux au ciel, en ce moment, mais tu verras, la prochaine fois que tu viendras à la maison."

"Mmh," amusé. "En attendant, dis juste à Cassie qu'on se voit demain, que je l'aime, et… prends soin de vous deux. D'accord?"

"Message transmis."

Dean raccroche, puis se tourne doucement vers Castiel. "Ça va, Cas?"

"Tu te sens mieux?"

"Mmh," avec un petit hochement de tête. "Le carrelage est froid."

"On retourne dormir?" en se redressant. "Ça ne te fait pas peur?"

"Non, Cas. Je n'ai pas peur."

.

 _(1 an et demi plus tard)_

.

"Ma mère voudrait qu'on vienne à la maison, cette semaine," fait Castiel, les yeux tournés vers le rayon des gels douches. "Tu veux bien?"

Dean se penche derrière lui pour attraper un flacon. "Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, Cas. Bien sûr que je veux," en soulevant le bouchon. "Tu veux sentir?"

"C'est le même gel douche que d'habitude," haussant les épaules. "Tu me demandes chaque fois mon avis, mais tu prends toujours le même."

"Peut-être que tu es lassé de cette odeur-là, et que tu en veux un autre."

"Choisis pour moi," avec un petit sourire.

Dean le lui rend, repose le flacon pour en attraper un autre, sans la moindre hésitation. "Noix de coco, c'est pour toi," dit-il.

"C'est vrai."

"Voilà," l'air très fier de lui.

Sans perdre son sourire, Castiel se mord la lèvre et le fixe une seconde, puis détourne les yeux.

"Quoi?" demande Dean.

"Rien," en secouant la tête. "Rien."

Dean hausse un sourcil, mais n'insiste pas. "Tu pourrais faire des hamburgers, ce soir?" reprend-il.

"Je pourrais aussi t'apprendre à les faire."

"Ils n'auront jamais le même goût que si c'est toi qui les fais," en l'entraînant dans les rayons. "C'est scientifique."

"Tu veux dire que les hamburgers sont meilleurs quand tu t'assois pour me regarder les faire?" sans lâcher Dean des yeux, alors que celui-ci se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper des petits pains.

"Tu exagères."

"Pas du tout," en changeant encore une fois de rayon pour prendre du fromage en tranches. "Tu t'assois, et tu me regardes faire. Et quand je te fais remarquer que tu te crois à l'hôtel, tu souris comme un gosse, et tu me fais des éloges pour me dire à quel point je suis doué, à quel point tu m'aimes, et-"

"Mais c'est la vérité," proteste Dean. "Tu crois que je ne pense pas tout ce que je te dis?"

"Je crois que tu choisis bien les moments où tu vas les dire, ces choses."

Dean se retourne complètement vers lui. "Je t'aime," réplique-t-il. "Tu vois? Je peux te dire ça n'importe où et n'importe quand."

"Mmh," amusé. "Je vois."

"Tu veux bien me les faire, ces hamburgers?"

"Mais oui," en agitant la main.

"Je pourrai t'aider à découper les tomates, si tu veux."

Il sent le regard de Castiel sur lui, dans son dos quand il se retourne pour attraper des tomates. "Cas, arrête de me fixer," sans lui faire face.

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Tu me fixes depuis toute à l'heure."

"Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder?"

"Mmh," en se retournant. "Si. Mais tu as l'air… bizarre. Tout va bien?"

Castiel se contente d'acquiescer, les yeux plongés dans les siens, et Dean fronce les sourcils. "Tu es bizarre," répète-t-il. "Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas, hein?"

"Bien sûr."

"D'accord," en déposant un tout petit baiser sur son front. "Je t'aime."

.

Une fois à la caisse du supermarché, Dean observe Castiel du coin de l'œil. "Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va?"

"Dean. Ça va."

Dean plisse les yeux, un "mmh" peu convaincu sur le bout des lèvres, puis avance dans la file. A hauteur de la caissière, celle-ci les regarde tour-à-tour, et sourit. Troublé, Dean fronce encore davantage les sourcils, ouvre la bouche mais ne parvient qu'à éclater de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" demande Castiel.

Incapable de répondre avec des mots, Dean lève le bras pour lui indiquer l'endroit, quelques mètres plus loin, où un adolescent vient littéralement de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage. "Je sais que-" entre deux éclats de rire. "Je sais, je sais, je ne devrais pas rire, mais-"

Presque incontrôlable, son rire est cristallin, illumine tout son visage en entier, fait briller ses yeux, encore plus quand Dean plaque une main sur sa bouche pour s'arrêter, sans vraiment y parvenir. Ses grands yeux verts _brillent_ tellement que Castiel sent son cœur battre vraiment trop fort.

Dean n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers la caissière. "Désolé," reprend-il.

"C'était drôle," avec un petit sourire. "Espèces ou carte?"

"Carte," en respirant doucement pour arrêter de rire. "Vous croyez que-"

"Je veux qu'on se marie."

Dean lâche quasiment sa carte bleue pour se retourner vers Castiel, qui le fixe encore. En fait, Castiel ne voit vraiment plus rien d'autre que Dean et ses yeux toujours rieurs.

"Tu… quoi?"

"J'ai dit que je-"

"J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, Cas," coupe Dean. "Je… tu… vraiment?"

"Vraiment."

"Et tu me le demandes à la caisse du supermarché?"

Castiel jette un regard circulaire autour d'eux, les quelques personnes qui les regardent, puis revient sur Dean. "Oui, je te demande ça à la caisse du supermarché," répond-il. "Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se marie, Dean?"

"Oh, mais oui," sans hésiter. "On se marierait tous les jours, si c'était possible," avant de se tourner vers la caissière. "Vous croyez que ça se fait si je l'embrasse maintenant? C'est ce que je suis censé faire?"

"C'est ce que vous êtes censé faire," confirme-t-elle.

"Je crois que je l'aurais fait, de toute façon."


	63. On tombe amoureux une deuxième fois

**Je ne voulais pas que ce dernier chapitre ressemble à un épilogue (parce que je hais les épilogues, vraiment, je les hais) alors il ne ressemble pas à un épilogue. Je pense que ce chapitre a beaucoup de sens pour Dean, et je voulais vraiment ça pour lui (on en reparle en bas, sinon je vais spoiler)**

 **Et c'est vrai que c'est très satisfaisant de finir, même si j'avoue, je suis actuellement en position fœtale en attendant de ne plus être triste comme ça**

 **Tout ça pour dire : on se retrouve en bas**

 **.**

Dean rouvre les yeux pour croiser son propre reflet, dans le miroir, son visage toujours le même et pourtant si différent. Son visage est différent, ne renvoie plus la même chose, et Dean sourit à cette idée. Il sourit, parce qu'il comprend vraiment. "Je voudrais que mon frère soit là," dit-il.

"Je sais," répond Richmond, assis sur le bras sur canapé près de lui.

"Je vais essayer de me dire que le paradis existe, et que si mon frère n'est pas là le jour de mon mariage, c'est… qu'il est ailleurs," en resserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

Il soupire, reste très droit face au miroir, avant de se retourner vers Richmond. "Est-ce que vous étiez stressé, le jour de votre mariage?" demande-t-il.

"Tout le monde est stressé le jour de son mariage, Dean," simplement. "Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ton mariage à toi est vraiment plus qu'une évidence."

"Merci," avec un grand sourire. "Et vous-"

"Est-ce qu'un jour, Dean… est-ce que tu vas finir par te décider à me tutoyer?"

"Ah," en grimaçant. "Et puis quoi, encore? Vous appeler par votre prénom, hein, _Alan?_ Non, c'est vraiment trop bizarre."

"Tu ne vouvoies même pas ton patron," lui fait remarquer Richmond.

"Ça n'a rien à voir," catégorique. "Je vous tutoierai quand on sera dans la même maison de retraite, pas avant. Et ça n'arrivera jamais, puisque vous êtes au moins quinze fois plus vieux que moi."

Le médecin lève les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré. Dean sourit. "J'ai intégré et accepté le fait que le docteur Singer, et Jason, sont de garde le jour de mon mariage, mais je vous jure que si Violette ne-" au moment où la porte s'ouvre à toute volée. "Oh."

Violette fait deux pas dans la pièce. "J'ai failli ne jamais te trouver," s'essouffle-t-elle. "Cette mairie est immense. Il y a des salles comme celle-là partout, comme si les gens se mariaient tous le même jour à la même heure. C'est incroyable," en refermant la porte.

"Oh," répète Dean, sans voix.

"On ne s'est pas vu depuis presque une éternité, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, Dean?"

"Je peux te dire que la mairie est grande parce que c'est une grande ville," tout en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. "Et qu'en fait, il y a beaucoup plus de salles de réunions que de petits salons. Mais ça arrive parfois que plusieurs personnes se marient le même jour, parce que-"

"Je suis déjà lassée de toi," coupe Violette.

Dean sourit de toutes ses dents. "Ton timing est plus que parfait," en s'approchant doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Je commençais à paniquer."

"Tu paniques?" une main dans son dos.

"Un peu," alors que Violette l'attrape par les épaules.

Elle s'écarte pour le regarder. "Je paniquais aussi, le jour de mon mariage," dit-elle. "Quand tu vas voir Castiel, tu ne paniqueras plus du tout," en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Et quand il va te voir, il va juste se dire que tu es absolument époustouflant."

"Violette," en roulant des yeux.

"Mais c'est vrai," avec un petit rire. "Tu es très beau, encore plus qu'avant, et… vas-y, essaie de sourire, pour voir."

"Pourquoi?" en souriant malgré lui.

"Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton mariage, et aussi… tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit?" demande Violette. "Je suis là et toi aussi, et on s'en est sortis. On va bien. On a gagné. D'accord?"

Dean prend une inspiration, puis acquiesce. "D'accord," répond-il. "Tu as l'intention de retourner dans le désert?"

"Ce n'est _pas_ le désert," pour la énième fois.

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question."

"Je ne vais pas y retourner à plein temps, mais je vais y retourner. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il fait vraiment froid, ici."

"C'est sûr qu'il fait plus froid que dans le désert," grand sourire aux lèvres.

Violette lui assène une petite tape derrière la tête, récoltant un "aïe" indigné, et contourne Dean pour s'approcher du docteur Richmond. "Vous aussi, vous avez l'air bien," fait-elle. "Et vous deux," avec un geste de la main pour les désigner l'un et l'autre. "Vous êtes si amis que ça?"

"Comme quoi," rit Richmond. "Tout arrive."

"Même les choses les plus improbables," appuie Dean.

La porte se rouvre, plus doucement, et Dean fait volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Claire, qui lui adresse le sourire le plus innocent du monde. "Salut."

"Salut? Tu n'es… tu es censée être au lycée," sans réussir à être aussi sévère qu'il le voudrait. "Tu as fugué?"

"Non," solennellement.

"Dis-moi la vérité, ou je te jure que je te ramène en te tirant par l'oreille."

"Très menaçant," commente Claire.

"Claire."

"Ok, ok," en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Je n'ai pas fugué. J'ai laissé un mot sur le frigo, un super joli post-it rose, avec des excuses et des petites fleurs dessus. Ça va… allez, Dean, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi rester. S'il te plaît?"

"La moindre connerie, et je-"

"Promis," sans lui laisse le temps de finir. "Sage comme une image, c'est moi."

"Je ne sais pas à qui tu veux faire croire ça," soupire Dean.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait des caisses de champagne, dans le couloir."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne bois pas que tout le monde est dans le même cas," avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Ça veut dire que je-"

"Non, tu ne bois pas non plus," en secouant la tête. "Et je te ramène après, en voiture. Tu ne montes avec personne d'autre, sauf peut-être avec Cas. On est d'accord?"

"On est d'accord," marmonne Claire.

Satisfait, Dean lui sourit puis se retourne. "Claire, Violette. Violette, Claire," en agitant la main.

"Salut," fait Claire.

"J'ai entendu parler de toi," avec un sourire.

"Tout pareil," en le lui rendant. "Dean parle beaucoup."

"Ah, ça c'est sûr."

"Vrai," approuve Richmond.

.

Gabriel attrape son frère par les épaules pour le faire se retourner vers lui. "Cassie, respire," en le secouant légèrement.

"Arrête de me secouer comme un prunier si tu veux que je respire," grommelle Castiel. "Je ne sais plus respirer, je vais mourir parce que je ne respire plus, et… et… et si Dean panique à l'idée de se marier avec moi? Et s'il doute?"

"Tu doutes, toi?"

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi tu paniques?"

"Parce qu'on va se marier dans…" en consultant sa montre. "Six minutes et cinquante-quatre secondes."

"Tu ne douteras plus quand tu le verras," assure Gabriel.

"Mais je le vois déjà tous les jours."

Gabriel éclate de rire, puis relâche ses épaules. "J'aimerais bien que papa se bouge un peu, parce que je n'y connais rien, moi, à l'angoisse pré-mariage."

"Mais-"

"Désolé du retard," l'interrompt Chuck en entrant au pas de courses. "Addison ne devrait pas tarder, et Charlie dit que comme elle n'a pas le temps de vous voir tous les deux, Dean et toi, elle préfère n'en voir aucun des deux avant que vous passiez devant le maire. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Cassie? On dirait que tu ne respires plus."

"Parce que je ne respire plus."

"Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton frère?"

"Rien du tout," proteste Gabriel.

"Eh, Cassie," en s'approchant. "Je paniquais aussi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'étais pas sûr de moi."

"J'espère bien," réplique Addison, depuis le seuil

Castiel pousse un soupir de soulagement en se jetant dans ses bras. Il reste immobile contre sa mère un certain temps, les yeux fermés. "Je ne doute pas," finit-il par dire.

"Personne ne doute, pour Dean et toi," répond Addison, une main dans ses cheveux. "C'est normal si tu paniques un peu, mais ça va passer quand tu verras Dean."

"Ah!" s'écrie Gabriel. "C'est ce que je disais. Mais tu sais, Cassie, si jamais tu as envie de fuir, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Même au dernier moment, on peut fuir tous les deux. Évite quand même, parce qu'Emma doit passer ce soir, et si-"

"On ne va pas fuir, Gabe."

"D'accord, mais garde à l'esprit qu'on peut le faire si jamais c'est ce que tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire," répète Gabriel.

"C'est noté," en prenant une inspiration avant de s'écarter d'Addison. "Mais je n'ai pas envie de fuir. Dean non plus. On va signer les papiers, et on sera mariés."

.

"Signez vite ce contrat de mariage, pour qu'on puisse faire la fête," glisse Claire.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, puis s'arrête devant la porte ouverte de la salle de réception. "Vous êtes sûrs que je suis bien?"

"On est sûrs," répond Violette. "Et à la manière dont Castiel, là-bas, te regarde, il est sûr aussi."

"Vous me trouvez bien, vous?" en se tournant vers Richmond.

"Tu t'attends à ce que je te fasse un compliment?"

"Non," en secouant la tête. "Je m'attendais à ça. Merci."

Ils sourient tous les deux en même temps, et Dean soupire de soulagement quand Charlie s'approche rapidement de lui. "Viens là, juste une seconde," fait-elle en le serrant trop fort. "Je t'aime. Je suis très fière de toi, et marié ou pas, tu es mon poussin."

"Charlie, tu m'étouffes, et-"

"Tais-toi un peu," en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Mais," marmonne Dean.

Il lui rend son étreinte, et sourit quand Charlie s'écarte, les yeux dans les siens. "Tu es très beau, et Dean… tu es ma personne préférée, tu sais, hein? Ne crois pas que tu n'es que mon patient."

"Je sais," souffle Dean. "Et je t'aime."

Charlie hoche la tête, respire. "Va te marier, maintenant."

"J'y vais," avec un sourire. "Garde un œil sur Claire."

"J'ai dix-sept ans, Dean," proteste celle-ci.

"L'âge ne fait pas la maturité," en s'éloignant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

.

Quand Dean attrape la main de Castiel, il ne reste rien d'autre que des certitudes. Ils sourient en même temps, sans se lâcher du regard, et Dean caresse l'intérieur de sa paume en se mordant la lèvre. "Tu paniquais un peu, toi aussi?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," tout doucement. "Gabe m'a même proposé de fuir."

"Et maintenant?"

"Je ne panique plus," en secouant la tête. "Je suis sûr."

"Moi aussi. Je suis sûr."

De l'autre côté de la table, le maire se racle la gorge. "Vous êtes prêts?"

"Attendez une seconde," répond Dean, en posant délicatement sa main droite sur la joue de Castiel. "Je suis en train de tomber amoureux."

Les rires le font rire aussi, et Dean jette un petit regard autour de lui, croise celui de Chuck, puis hoche la tête. "Si Cas est prêt, je suis prêt. On est prêts."

"Très bien," reprend le maire. "Alors vous-"

Il est coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Dean, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et ce dernier pousse un soupir de frustration. "Non, _non_ , pas aujourd'hui," marmonne-t-il.

"C'est ton téléphone professionnel," fait remarquer Castiel. "Tu es obligé de répondre."

Dean souffle, puis fait signe au maire de patienter avant d'attraper l'appareil. Il fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi est-ce que Singer m'appelle à ce numéro-là?" surpris. "Bon… j'en ai pour deux minutes," en décrochant, la hanche appuyée contre la table. "J'espère pour vous que c'est important, parce que j'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter le fait que vous ne puissiez pas venir à mon mariage, mais si en plus vous m'empêchez d'y aller aussi, je-"

"C'est important," coupe le médecin. "C'est Anna. Ton nom est dans le dossier, et tu as écrit _urgent._ "

"Anna est aux urgences?" en se redressant vivement.

Dean ferme les yeux une seconde, comme pour se remémorer tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir maintenant. Anna, la petite fille de douze ans dont l'histoire est presque similaire à la sienne, la violence, les coups, mais l'innocence que Dean veut à tout prix sauver sans encore y arriver.

"Elle est aux urgences," reprend Singer. "Jo est là, mais c'est… Anna te connaît, toi, et je... suis sûr de moi quand je te dis que-"

"Passez-moi Jo," entre ses dents.

Il y a des bruissements d'air dans le téléphone, puis la voix de Jo. "Dean?"

"Tu as parlé à Zachariah?"

"Oui."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a-" avant de s'interrompre, échangeant un bref regard avec Castiel, qui pose une main sur son bras. "Oh, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir ce que Zachariah peut avoir à dire là-dessus, parce qu'on en serait pas là si ce trou du cul m'avait écouté, il y a un mois, au lieu de me dire que, je cite, je voyais de la drogue partout et que le père d'Anna avait juste besoin d'un bilan psychologique et d'une surveillance rapprochée, alors que ce sale fils de pute se défonce aux amphétamines, en plus de la ribambelle de gros problèmes qu'il y a dans son cerveau atrophié. On en serait pas à-"

"Dean," la voix plus douce. "Est-ce que tu es à la mairie, en ce moment?"

"Oui," sans réussir à se calmer. "Je suis à la mairie, c'est mon mariage, la mairie est à moi aujourd'hui, et si j'ai envie de faire une scène en plein milieu, je vais faire une scène en plein milieu."

"Tu ne peux pas intervenir si tu ne te calmes pas, et j'aimerais savoir que je peux compter sur toi, maintenant, parce qu'Anna a besoin de toi. Elle t'aime bien, elle te fait confiance, plus qu'à moi et plus qu'au docteur Singer. Et c'est ton dossier."

"Je suis calme," en inspirant doucement. "Ok… alors dis-moi d'abord," en se retournant pour regarder Gabriel et Charlie, tour à tour. "Putain, c'est le nouveau psy un peu débile qui est de garde. Ça commence bien. Attends une seconde," en éloignant un peu le combiné. "Charlie?"

Celle-ci acquiesce.

"Ok," à nouveau avec Jo. "Dans dix minutes, maximum. Et… le père d'Anna, où il est?"

"Carl est dans le hall de l'hôpital," répond Jo. "Il ne va pas l'approcher."

"D'accord," simplement. "J'arrive."

Il raccroche, puis se tourne vers le maire. "Gardez les papiers, je vais revenir," avant d'élever un peu la voix en pivotant. "Le devoir m'appelle, alors vous n'avez qu'à boire un verre sans moi, mais essayez de garder du jus de fruits pour les gens qui ne peuvent pas boire de champagne. Autrement dit… moi, et Claire. Et Rufus, quand il fera son apparition," en cherchant la main de Castiel pour lui faire face. "Cas, mon ange, n'épouse pas quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord? Je reviens."

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Dean pose furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est rapide, puis il s'écarte avec un sourire. "Je reviens," encore une fois. "Surveille Claire pour moi."

"D'accord," alors que Dean prend à grands pas la direction de la sortie, Charlie à sa droite.

.

Dean se gare sur le parking de l'hôpital, et Charlie pose une main sur la sienne avant qu'il ne sorte. "Ça va aller?"

"Je tremble parce que je suis énervé," les yeux braqués droit devant lui. "Anna aurait dû être placée en famille d'accueil il y a un mois, quand l'infirmière de son école a appelé les services sociaux parce qu'elle avait des doutes. Mais Zachariah a pris la décision de croire son père quand il a dit que les bleus étaient accidentels, qu'il ferait attention à elle et qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec la drogue. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, et on en est là. Les gens comme le père d'Anna, ils ont… tous le même regard, la même manière de parler, et… et putain, mais quel abruti. Zachariah croit toujours tout savoir."

"Je peux te poser une question?" après un court moment.

"Bien sûr," légèrement surpris.

"Tu vas peut-être te retrouver face à son père, c'est déjà arrivé, oui, mais là, il est probablement en colère et agressif, et… c'est un père comme le tien, et-"

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?"

"Oui," répond Charlie. "Tu es génial avec les enfants, mais… est-ce que tu penses pouvoir gérer, là, maintenant?"

"On va bientôt le savoir," en ouvrant la portière.

.

Dans le couloir des urgences, Dean s'approche directement du docteur Singer, qui lui tend un dossier. "Emma est en train de l'examiner, et les flics sont en chemin," ajoute-t-il. "Il y a des agents de sécurité partout. Carl ne peut pas quitter l'hôpital."

"Où est Jo?" sans même ouvrir le dossier.

"Avec Anna."

"Qui l'a amenée ici?"

"Sa baby-sitter," répond Singer. "Et, Dean… je préfère te prévenir avant que tu puisses voir par toi-même, parce que son visage… je crois que Carl a perdu le contrôle de lui-même."

Dean resserre sa prise sur le dossier, si fort qu'il froisse le carton. "Et un mec censé travailler pour les services sociaux peut venir me dire que c'est moi qui vois de la drogue partout… non mais je rêve," en serrant les dents. "Carl n'était pas défoncé, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, mais il était sous amphétamines. Et ça, j'en suis sûr. J'en suis même certain, mais évidemment le problème vient de moi. Zachariah est juste… il est arrogant, et c'est dangereux."

"Peut-être que tu es un peu trop impliqué," intervient Charlie. "Peut-être qu-"

"Je suis toujours _impliqué_ , Charlie. Je ne sais pas travailler autrement."

"Mais Anna est… tu es impliqué et tu en parles comme si c'était toi, et-"

"Arrête," coupe Dean. "Je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je n'aime pas ce nouveau psy, je ne le connais pas, et j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne suis pas ton patient, là, je suis ton collègue. On est une équipe. Mais si tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur Anna, dis-le, et j'appellerai Gabriel pour qu'il te remplace."

Le silence s'éternise pendant plusieurs très longues secondes, et Dean finit par pivoter vers la droite quand la porte de la salle de soin s'ouvre tout doucement. Emma sort dans le couloir, fronce les sourcils. "Dean?" sincèrement surprise. "Tu n'es pas censé te marier, aujourd'hui? Est-ce que tout va bien? Est-ce que Gabriel va bien?"

"Tu me vois, et c'est à Gabriel que tu penses? je sais que c'est l'amour fou, mais-"

"La ferme, Winchester."

"Pas de doute, il déteint vraiment sur toi," en roulant des yeux.

"Tu es là pour Anna?" plus sérieusement. "Elle a demandé si tu allais venir."

"Comment elle va?"

"Elle a deux côtes cassées et des hématomes un peu partout, mais je… elle a besoin d'une consultation psy, mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle n'a pas été violée."

"Quasiment sûre?" relève Dean.

"Je ne suis pas psy," en secouant la tête. "Je suis pédiatre, Dean, j'évalue les blessures physiques, et je peux juste te dire qu'à mon avis, elle n'a pas été violée. Son père ne l'a pas touchée de cette manière."

"Je peux lui parler?"

"Bien sûr," répond Emma, alors que son regard dévie sur Charlie. "Je n'ai pas besoin de biper le psy de garde?"

"Non."

Dean jette un coup d'œil à Charlie, qui le lui rend puis hoche la tête. Il se tourne vers Singer. "Si Carl se pointe, vous-"

"Fais ton travail, je fais le mien," en le coupant. "On le fait tous les deux très bien."

Une courte inspiration, et Dean acquiesce avant de rouvrir la porte. Son cœur se serre à lui en faire mal, parce qu'Anna, son visage encore trop enfantin porte les marques de cette violence à l'état brut. C'est cette violence que Dean veut empêcher ou tenter de réparer. C'est ce qui donne du sens et une raison de tenir debout.

"Salut," en s'approchant tout doucement, sans voir Jo, sans plus voir Charlie.

Anna est la seule personne qui compte, maintenant, et Dean lui adresse un sourire plus rassurant.

"Tu es… tu es en colère, Dean?" demande Anna, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même. "La dernière fois, tu as dit de faire attention, et d'appeler quelqu'un si-"

"Personne n'est en colère contre toi," en s'asseyant sur le brancard. "Je ne suis pas en colère. Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû mieux te protéger, et maintenant, je te promets que je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien. Je promets, Anna."

"D'accord," les lèvres un peu tremblantes. "Pourquoi…" en l'observant plus attentivement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si bien habillé?"

"Parce que je me marie aujourd'hui."

"Alors pourquoi tu es là?" en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pour toi," répond Dean, avant de faire un petit signe vers Charlie. "Elle, c'est Charlie, et elle voudrait te parler un peu. Tu veux bien?"

Anna regarde Dean, puis Charlie, puis encore Dean, qui lui sourit encore une fois. "Peut-être que pendant ce temps, je pourrais aller te chercher un chocolat chaud," reprend-il. "Avec beaucoup de sucre, comme la dernière fois. D'accord?"

"D'accord," d'une petite voix.

"Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas," en se levant. "Tout ira bien."

.

"Je peux te poser une question?" une fois dans le couloir.

Jo se retourne vers lui. "Bien sûr," répond-elle.

"Tu trouves que je suis trop impliqué?"

"Tu es impliqué, c'est un fait," après une petite seconde d'hésitation. "Mais… avec un passé comme le tien, je vois mal comment tu pourrais ne pas l'être, et je ne sais pas si tu pourrais faire ton travail aussi bien sans t'impliquer. Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu fais, et c'est… impressionnant. Tu es très patient et très attentionné, et on dirait… tu noues un lien avec tous les enfants que tu aides. Ce ne sont pas des numéros de dossiers pour toi. Tu retiens même ce qu'ils aiment manger. Tu es comme un grand-frère pour Claire, et je… non, je ne trouve pas que tu sois _trop_ impliqué."

Dean respire, puis acquiesce. "Merci," dit-il. "Je suis désolé de prendre ça vraiment à cœur, mais c'est juste… on aurait pu éviter ça. On aurait pu protéger Anna, empêcher son père de lui faire plus de mal. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Et je sais que Zachariah a plus d'expérience, mais il y a un monde entre agir par expérience et agir par arrogance. Il ne m'a pas écouté simplement parce qu'il pense tout savoir."

"Il a dit qu'il était désolé, et qu'il… avait eu tort," en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je crois que ça l'a vraiment écorché de le dire, mais il a dit qu'il avait eu tort."

"Reste à espérer qu'il retienne la leçon pour la prochaine fois."

"Je vais l'appeler pendant que tu vas chercher ce chocolat chaud," avec un petit sourire. "C'est le jour de ton mariage, et je vais t'épargner les conversations téléphoniques un peu trop animées."

.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, puis se tourne vers Violette. "Dean m'a appelé _mon ange_ ," dit-il, l'air songeur.

Amusée, Violette secoue doucement la tête, sans répondre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?" demande Castiel.

"Vous deux," en attrapant deux verres propres. "Tu veux du champagne ou du jus de pommes?"

"Je ne bois pas non plus," en dévissant le bouchon de la brique de jus de pommes. "Je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool, et Dean va m'embrasser, alors… je ne bois pas."

"C'est de la solidarité?"

"Si on veut."

"Ça va, de ce côté-là?" en calant sa hanche contre la table qui fait office de buffet. "L'alcoolisme, c'est à vie. Je sais qu'il s'en sort bien, mais dis-moi, toi qui ressens les choses de l'extérieur. Est-ce que ça va?"

"Il y a toujours ces moments plus difficiles que les autres, mais ça va," répond Castiel. "Je le connais vraiment bien, alors c'est facile pour moi d'anticiper ses réactions et de les comprendre, même si parfois… Dean va bien mais il est encore parfois un peu perdu. La nuit, en particulier, pas toutes les nuits mais il y a des rêves et des peurs… comme des peurs d'enfants qui ne partiront peut-être jamais. Et de la colère. J'ai essayé de le pousser à sortir courir pour se défouler un peu, mais il m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils, sans parler, juste pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi étrange. Je réfléchis encore à un moyen de le convaincre. Il est parfois très en colère mais il n'a plus refait ce truc, tu sais… quand il est énervé, il fait très attention à la manière dont il me parle. Pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il ne pense pas. Pour ne pas se défouler sur moi. Dean fait presque trop attention à moi, en fait," avec un léger sourire. "Il est attentionné, et il me connaît par cœur et je… on est complémentaires."

Violette lui rend son sourire, et Castiel penche légèrement la tête. "Peut-être que je ne devrais pas… te dire tout ça," fait-il. "Peut-être qu-"

"Tu peux me dire tout ça," en le coupant. "Je sais ce que c'est que d'être complémentaire avec quelqu'un, et je peux t'écouter me parler de Dean. Je vais bien, tu sais. Benjamin… est mort, et j'ai accepté ça. Je suis en paix avec ça."

"Vraiment?"

"Il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais oui."

"Alors… tu vas rester un peu ici?" sincèrement enthousiaste. "Tu ne vas pas retourner dans le désert?"

Violette roule des yeux en marmonnant. "Vous faites vraiment la paire, tous les deux," avec un rire. "Je vais rester un peu. Pas à plein temps, parce que j'ai trouvé autre chose là-bas, mais ici, c'est aussi chez moi."

.

"Dean?" s'étonne Jason, suspendant ses gestes sur le clavier de l'ordinateur pour relever les yeux vers lui. "Tu n'es pas censé te marier aujourd'hui?"

"Il y a vingt-quatre heures dans une journée, Jason," en s'approchant de la machine à café. "Je peux me marier toute à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il y a encore de ces dosettes avec du chocolat chaud dedans?"

L'infirmier lui indique le tiroir de droite, et Dean le remercie d'un signe de tête. "Je suis là pour Anna," ajoute-t-il.

"Comment elle va?"

"Comme-" coupé par un bruit fracassant dans le couloir et des éclats de voix.

Dean repose sa dosette, échange un regard avec Jason, qui se lève, puis ils sortent du bureau des infirmiers en même temps.

Carl, debout mais pas très assuré sur ses jambes, foudroie le docteur Singer du regard. "Laissez-moi voir ma fille," un ton trop haut. "Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. C'est _ma_ fille," en repoussant brusquement le médecin pour dégager le passage.

Et quelque part au fond de lui, Dean ressent encore cette peur, la peur qu'il connaît mais qui ne le paralyse plus. La peur qui, étrangement, le pousse à s'interposer entre Carl et la porte. "Hors de question," dit-il, sans vraiment reconnaître sa propre voix. "Vous n'allez ni la voir ni lui parler, ni plus jamais lever la main sur elle."

"Vous êtes… on s'est déjà vus," les sourcils froncés. "Vous travaillez pour les services sociaux."

"Oui."

"Et vous croyez pouvoir m'enlever Anna?"

"Vous croyez pouvoir m'empêcher de faire mon travail?" réplique-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux. "Tel que je vois les choses, vous êtes défoncé, et en état d'arrestation, et les droits parentaux… vous n'en avez plus. Et il y a des agents de sécurité et des flics dans tous les recoins de cet hôpital, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer la prison."

Dean anticipe le coup de poing avant qu'il ne tombe, s'écarte pour l'éviter, puis attrape le bras de Carl pour le tordre dans son dos et le plaquer face contre le mur. Il raffermit sa prise, l'empêchant de se débattre. "Ça ressemble beaucoup à une tentative d'agression," reprend-il. "Vous aggravez votre cas, mais… allez-y. Essayez. Je peux rendre coup pour coup, et ça restera de la légitime défense. Mais c'est vrai… je sais que c'est plus facile de frapper quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre."

"Lâchez-moi," en essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager.

"Il n'y a rien de plus _faible_ que de s'en prendre à un enfant. Retiens ça dans un coin de ta toute petite tête."

"Dean," derrière lui.

Charlie pose sa main sur son bras, et Dean se demande vaguement à quel moment elle est sortie de la salle de soins.

"Tu peux le lâcher, et la police va prendre le relais."

Volontairement, Dean tord un peu plus le bras de Carl, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, puis le relâche brusquement pour reculer de plusieurs pas. Il se retourne pour ne plus le voir, et se rend soudain compte de son cœur qui bat si fort, tape contre sa cage thoracique à lui en faire mal et résonne dans tout son corps.

"Dean?" reprend Charlie. "Dean? Tu vas bien? Est-ce que… oh, je le savais."

"Charlie."

"Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire, je-"

"Charlie," encore une fois.

"Je savais que j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi, surtout aujourd'hui, et-"

"Mais tu vas te taire, à la fin," haussant le ton pour attirer son attention.

"Quoi?" incrédule.

"Je vais bien."

"Mais-"

"Ce n'est plus comme avant, Charlie, je… n'ai plus peur comme avant, tu comprends?"

Charlie fronce les sourcils pendant une demi-seconde, se tourne vers Jason, puis vers Singer, et Dean a un rire. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut se réjouir avec moi, s'il vous plaît?" demande-t-il.

"Tu as failli lui casser le bras," fait remarquer Singer.

"Moi, j'ai trouvé ça cool," intervient Jason.

"Merci, Jason," avec un grand sourire. "Mais je ne lui aurais pas cassé le bras. Je sais encore me contrôler. Charlie, tu peux… faire une autre tête?"

"Je vais essayer."

"D'accord… c'est pas très concluant," en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je vais aller faire ce chocolat chaud pendant que tu reprends tes esprits. Essaie d'être moins… toi. Moins comme ça. Laisse-moi m'épanouir, Charlie, je suis un grand garçon."

Il se dirige vers le bureau des infirmiers, laissant Charlie bouche-bée et les sourcils toujours froncés. "Non mais… vous l'avez entendu?"

.

"Il n'y a vraiment que Dean pour ne pas être là le jour de son mariage," soupire Gabriel, en se laissant aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Et pour taper un scandale au beau milieu de la mairie. Tu peux lever les yeux au ciel tant que tu veux, Cassie, mais la vérité, c'est que ton futur mari est incontrôlable. Bonne chance pour toutes les années à venir."

Castiel sourit. "La vérité, c'est que tu l'adores parce qu'il fait les mêmes conneries que toi."

"Vrai," appuie Chuck. "Tout le monde se souvient du repas de Noël de l'année dernière, quand vous avez savonné le parquet pour faire une piscine avec les boules que vous aviez volées sur le sapin."

"Tout le monde se souvient surtout du fait que tu as participé à ça, Chuck," intervient Addison. "Tu t'es levé de table pour aller les engueuler, et je t'ai retrouvé couvert de savon."

"J'avais vraiment l'intention de les engueuler!" pour protester. "Et puis quand je suis arrivé, Dean s'est cassé la gueule, et c'était vraiment… drôle… j'ai été pris dans le feu de l'action, c'était Noël et le savon était plein de ces toutes petites paillettes, et-"

"N'importe quoi," commente Castiel. "Vous êtes juste trois gosses."

"Mmh," fait Claire. "Moi, la seule chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi le savon _et_ les boules, alors que vous auriez très bien pu vous contenter de savonner le parquet pour glisser dessus."

"Pour garder l'esprit de Noël," explique Gabriel. "En fait… il y avait des paillettes dans le savon parce qu'elles s'étaient décollées des boules. C'était du savon de Noël, vous voyez?"

L'air plus que blasé, Castiel secoue la tête, puis sursaute légèrement quand son téléphone vibre dans sa main. Il n'a pas le temps d'empêcher Gabriel de l'attraper, et celui-ci sourit en vérifiant l'écran. "Oh, tiens donc," avant de décrocher, laissant le haut-parleur. "Salut, Dean. Tu comptes faire une apparition à ce mariage, ou bien est-ce qu'il faut te remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de Cas?"

"Il est parti te trouver un remplaçant."

"Gabe," en le foudroyant du regard. "Donne-moi ce téléphone."

Castiel le lui arrache des mains. "C'est moi," dit-il. "Tout va bien?"

"Tout va bien," répond Dean. "Je serai là dans trente minutes. Tout le monde va bien? Violette?"

"Violette est en grande conversation avec Richmond."

"Et Claire?"

"A côté de moi et elle va bien," avec un petit regard sur sa droite, et Claire qui lève les yeux au ciel. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tu ne la laisses pas boire quoique ce soit qui contienne de l'alcool, et tu ne la quittes pas des yeux, et-"

"Dean," coupe Castiel. "Arrête un peu la surprotection."

"Ouais, ouais," en marmonnant. "J'ai pensé à un truc, tu sais? Pour notre lune de miel. Je pourrais te-"

"Tu es sur haut-parleur," un ton plus haut, arrachant des éclats de rire. "Tu es sur haut-parleur, Dean, tais-toi. Je t'en supplie, ne dis pas ce que tu allais dire."

Il y a un petit silence, et puis Dean rit. "Tes parents m'entendent?" demande-t-il.

"Oui."

"Oh… oh," avec un nouveau rire, plus nerveux. "Je ne vais rien dire du tout, alors, parce que ce n'était pas très… pur. Et mes pensées sont toutes plus pures les unes que les autres."

"Dean…" souffle Castiel. "Pour l'amour du ciel, je t'aime, mais _la ferme_."

"Chuck, Addison, vraiment désolé," plus calmement. "Et Gabriel, Emma m'a dit de te dire qu'elle… t'aime, ou… enfin, elle a dit un truc qui y ressemblait. Tu vois, quoi, le genre de trucs que vous vous dîtes et que vous êtes les seuls à comprendre. Enfin… je disais : dans trente minutes. Je sais qu'il fera presque nuit, dans trente minutes, mais on va quand même se marier aujourd'hui. Je t'aime, Cas."

.

"Je repasserai demain, d'accord?" en remontant la couverture sur Anna. "Tu dois juste te reposer, ne t'inquiéter de rien, et tu peux demander autant de chocolat chaud que tu veux. Jason est là toute la nuit."

Anna se contente d'un petit hochement de tête, et Dean pose le boîtier du bouton d'appel près d'elle. "Appuie ici si quelque chose ne va pas," ajoute-t-il. "Et repose-toi."

"D'accord," alors que Dean lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de sortir.

Il laisse la porte largement entrouverte derrière lui.

"Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir appelé, tu sais," à sa gauche.

Dean se tourne vers Singer. "Je ne regrette pas que vous l'ayez fait," répond-il, en lui emboîtant le pas jusque dans le bureau des infirmiers. "C'est une… si on veut, c'est une bonne journée. Sous presque tous les angles. C'est ma journée."

"Charlie a paniqué parce que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés, beaucoup plus que ce qui est censé être entre un psy et un patient," en se calant contre le chambranle.

"Je sais," tout en remplissant rapidement un formulaire pour le glisser dans un dossier. "C'est Charlie. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment de relations normales de médecin à patient, avec aucun d'entre vous. Mais c'est Charlie."

"Quoi, c'est Charlie?" demande celle-ci, depuis le couloir.

"Rien," en roulant des yeux. "Est-ce que je peux aller me marier, ou alors tu veux qu'on campe ici?"

"Je te signale que c'est toi qu'on attend."

"Mais j'arrive," affirme Dean. "Ok… regardez-moi bien, parce que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, j'aurai une alliance."

.

Gabriel grogne et soupire en même temps. "Non… sérieusement, Cassie, tu ne veux pas te trouver un autre Dean?"

"Bonne chance pour en trouver un," rit Violette.

"C'est vrai que tu auras du mal," ajoute Chuck. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Dean dans ce monde."

"Je ne veux pas d'autre Dean."

"J'espère bien."

Surpris, Castiel sursaute, alors que Dean enroule son bras autour de sa taille. "J'espère vraiment que tu ne veux pas d'autre Dean," en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue. "J'ai juste besoin d'encore cinq petites minutes. Tu peux me laisser cinq petites minutes?"

"Bien sûr, mais pourqu-"

"Rien de grave," pour le rassurer.

Il pivote vers Chuck, appuyé sur le rebord de la table. "Tu as cinq minutes?" demande-t-il.

"Bien sûr," en se redressant.

"Merci," avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Castiel. "Cinq minutes, Cas, et je suis à toi," en le relâchant pour se retourner.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais," commente Gabriel. "Il est incontrôlable."

"J'ai entendu," en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sans pour autant s'arrêter. "Connard."

Gabriel marmonne quelque chose en retour, mais Dean est déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Il ouvre une porte.

"Tu crois qu'on a le droit d'être ici?" demande Chuck.

"Probablement pas," en entrant quand même. "Cette cuisine est réservée au personnel, ou je ne sais quoi pour quand les réunions avec le maire durent trop longtemps, et… enfin. Je veux juste trouver des allumettes," en ouvrant un tiroir près de la gazinière.

"Des allumettes?"

"Mmh," distraitement. "Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire maintenant, et c'est plus ou moins quelque chose qu'on a commencé ensemble, alors… ça me semble normal d'avoir besoin que tu sois là," en mettant finalement la main sur un paquet d'allumettes. "J'ai trouvé."

Il se retourne. Chuck l'observe, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, et Dean prend une inspiration avant de fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. "J'ai… gardé cette photo sur moi tous les jours," dit-il. "Je la vois chaque fois que j'ouvre mon portefeuille, et dans un sens, c'est ce qui me pousse à me battre pour que ce que j'ai vécu n'arrive pas à d'autres. Je l'ai gardée parce que j'attendais d'être prêt, de ne plus… avoir peur. Et c'est maintenant. Ça y est. Je suis prêt," en baissant les yeux vers l'image entre ses mains. "Ça fait toujours mal, parce que peut-être que c'est censé être comme ça, je ne sais pas… mon passé reste ce qu'il est, mais je suis prêt."

"D'accord," répond Chuck. "On fait ça ensemble."

Dean acquiesce, puis ouvre le paquet d'allumettes pour en sortir une. Il regarde longuement la photo, les bords cornés et le papier abîmé, puis relève les yeux pour croiser le regard de Chuck. "Tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Tu m'as aidé, et tu m'aides chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, même quand je suis trop borné et que je ne veux pas le demander, comme cette fois où tu m'as forcé à passer l'après-midi avec toi dans les bois parce que j'avais envie de boire et que je commençais à dérailler, et… tu m'aides vraiment."

"Tu fais partie de la famille," simplement.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ne parvient qu'à lui sourire. Il acquiesce, puis ouvre un placard pour prendre une assiette et la poser sur la table devant lui. Il souffle. "Mon père arrête vraiment d'exister, maintenant," en craquant l'allumette. "John est mort, il a existé mais il est mort, et il n'est plus rien."

Son cœur se serre quand l'image s'embrase et brûle en même temps que la douleur des souvenirs. Les laisse, eux, intacts parce que rien n'efface, mais Dean ressent cette nouvelle forme d'apaisement, plus profonde et plus complète. Presque entière, pas totale mais suffisante. Il laisse la photo tomber dans l'assiette pour ne pas se brûler les doigts.

.

"Il serait temps de te marier, maintenant," en sortant de la cuisine.

Dean hoche vivement la tête, s'apprête à répondre quand son regard tombe dans celui de Rufus, debout près du buffet, occupé à discuter avec quelqu'un que Dean suppose être un des oncles de Castiel. "Tu peux dire à Cas que j'arrive?" en s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois suffisamment proche , Dean se racle la gorge. "Désolé de vous interrompre," dit-il, avant de subtiliser le verre de Rufus pour lui en tendre un autre. "Le jus de pommes est super bon."

"C'est juste du champagne, Dean."

"A d'autres," très calmement. "Si je te dis que c'est juste de champagne, que je peux en boire sans problèmes, tu vas te contenter de me regarder faire?"

"Non," admet Rufus.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais," en fouillant dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir deux bonbons à la menthe. "Tiens. Prends-les."

"Tu en as toujours sur toi?"

"Oui," en les agitant jusqu'à ce que Rufus les prenne. "Je connais mes faiblesses."

"D'accord, d'accord," finalement. "Pas de champagne."

"Je te fais confiance," très sérieusement. "Je voudrais rester discuter voitures avec vous deux, mais je dois vraiment me marier. Cas va finir par vraiment se trouver quelqu'un d'autre si je ne me dépêche pas."

"Tu devrais y aller, c'est vrai," avec un petit sourire.

Dean le lui rend, puis commence à se retourner. "Oh, et je passerai au garage dimanche," ajoute-t-il. "Pour t'aider."

"D'accord," alors que Dean lui adresse un dernier geste de la main.

Il s'approche de Castiel à grands pas, attrape sa main puis reste immobile un moment dans son dos. "Voilà," en posant sa tête sur son épaule. "Je suis tout à toi, maintenant. Tu veux toujours te marier avec moi?"

"Ne pose pas de questions stupides," souffle-t-il, près de son oreille pour qu'il soit seul à l'entendre.

Dean sourit. "D'accord," en adressant un regard à Violette, puis à Charlie, et un haussement de sourcils à Gabriel. "Ne fais pas cette tête, toi," rit-il. "Je suis sûr qu'Emma ne va pas tarder."

"Tu n'as pas un contrat de mariage à signer?"

"Et des alliances à échanger," en serrant la main de Castiel. "Soyez sages en nous attendant. Et… attendez. Où est passé Claire?"

"Avec Richmond," soupire Charlie. "C'est pas possible d'être aussi insupportable."

"Tu es bien placée pour parler, tu-"

Castiel se retourne et le prend par le coude. "On va se marier," en le coupant. "Le maire va nous détester, alors dépêche-toi."

"Mmh," en se laissant entraîner avec lui.

Ils traversent la salle presque en courant, puis montent une volée de marches, et le maire relève la tête au moment où Dean ouvre brutalement la porte du bureau. "On est là," dit-il.

"Vous ne savez pas frapper aux portes, monsieur Winchester?"

"Pas le temps."

"Vous m'avez fait attendre tout l'après-midi, mais vous n'avez pas le temps?" l'air visiblement plus que las.

"Vous avez le contrat de mariage?" éludant royalement la question.

"Vous avez des alliances?"

"Bien sûr," en souriant à Castiel.

"Très bien," reprend le maire, en posant deux documents sur le bureau. "Alors vous n'avez qu'à signer ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique, mais-"

"Ne vous en faites pas," en apposant sa signature, avant de tendre le stylo à Castiel. "On se chargera de rendre tout ça très, très romantique, et très _passionné_. Plus tard."

.

Claire tend la main. "Montre-moi, Dean," en prenant la sienne pour observer son alliance sous tous les angles. "Ouais… j'approuve. C'est bien joué."

"Je sais," avec un grand sourire. "J'ai eu Cas. C'est super bien joué, même."

"Dean?" fait Charlie, derrière lui.

"Mmh?" en se retournant.

"Il y a… quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir."

"Tout le monde veut me voir, Charlie, c'est le jour de mon-" en se coupant.

"Je sais," rit Amanda. "Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui, mais j'ai menti. Surprise. Will est parti dire bonjour à Chuck, et il ne devrait pas tarder. Il t'a cherché partout, mais tu étais en train de te marier."

Dean se mord la lèvre en souriant, puis s'approche pour serrer Amanda contre lui. "Je croyais vraiment ne pas te voir aujourd'hui."

"C'est le but d'une surprise," en lui rendant l'étreinte. "Tu devrais aller trouver Will, maintenant. Il doit s'impatienter."

"D'accord," en jetant un coup d'œil à Claire. "Ne fais pas de-"

"Je ne vais pas faire de conneries en ton absence," exaspérée.

"Tu ferais bien de ne pas faire la maline avec moi, parce que je te rappelle que tu n'es même pas censée être là," rétorque Dean. "Ta mère d'accueil ne va pas tarder à m'appeler pour être sûre que tu es avec moi, et pas en train de planifier ta prochaine connerie. Je ne devrais même pas tolérer ta présence."

"Tolérer ma présence?" répète Claire, alors que Charlie, blasée, lève les yeux au ciel. "Sale connard."

"Tu viens de me traiter de… je devrais donner ton dossier à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Tu ne le feras pas," du défi plein le regard.

"Tu veux parier?" sur le même ton.

"Ouais, je parie," assure Claire. "Tu as promis, et puis tu ne tiendras pas une semaine avant de venir me chercher au lycée. Parce que tu as trop besoin de moi quand tu t'engueules avec Castiel. Tu n'y connais rien, toi, aux mecs."

"Je te rappelle que je suis marié."

"Depuis trois secondes," en ricanant.

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi," soupire Dean.

"Ouais, c'est-"

"Vous avez fini?" coupe Charlie.

Elle lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et Dean rit. "Oui," dit-il. "Je ne vais pas donner ton dossier à quelqu'un d'autre, Claire."

"Je sais," l'air très satisfaite.

Dean ne prend pas la peine de répliquer, parce que Castiel s'avance vers lui à ce moment-là, sa main glissée dans celle de Will. Celui-ci sourit puis le lâche pour courir vers Dean, qui se baisse pour le réceptionner. "Tu as vraiment grandi."

"J'ai presque dix ans," alors que Dean referme ses bras sur lui.

"Je sais, Willy."

Il le serre contre lui puis s'écarte pour le regarder. "Tu vas bien?" demande-t-il. "Tu as l'air bien. Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et… tu as l'air bien."

"Toi aussi, Dean. T'as plus l'air triste comme la dernière fois," avec un sourire vraiment grand. "Cas a dit qu'il voulait danser avec toi, même s'il a aussi dit que tu savais pas danser, alors tu devrais aller danser avec Cas."

"Cas a dit que je ne… oh," en levant la tête pour croiser le petit regard innocent que Castiel pose sur lui. "D'accord. Je vais danser avec Cas, et quand je reviendrai, on pourra manger une glace. Juste toi et moi. Ça marche?"

Will hoche vivement la tête, et Dean lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux avant de se relever.

.

"Tu sais, Cas," alors que celui-ci le prend par la main. "Tu sais que je ne sais réellement pas danser?"

"C'est pour ça qu'on va le faire dehors, tous les deux," en l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils sortent par la grande porte, et se retrouvent dans la cours de la mairie, seulement éclairée par la lumière de l'intérieur.

"On ne s'est presque pas vus, aujourd'hui," reprend Castiel. "Je veux profiter un peu de toi."

"Tu m'en veux d'être parti en plein milieu de notre mariage?"

"Bien sûr que non," en se rapprochant suffisamment pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. "Tu es parti pour les raisons qui me font t'aimer encore plus. Je t'aime, et tu fais tellement de bien autour de toi, Dean, c'est… tu es merveilleux."

Dean laisse sa deuxième main effleurer son dos. "Tu sais… on ne danse pas vraiment, là," fait-il remarquer.

"Je sais," en s'écartant, rien qu'un peu, pour caresser son visage.

"Merci, Cas," les yeux dans les siens.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour tout, pour… absolument tout," dans un souffle. "De t'être accroché à moi, d'être… la personne que tu es. Tu es ma famille. Et je… tu te souviens de cette fois où tu m'as dit que quand je ne serai plus aussi brisé, à l'intérieur, quand je serai suffisamment guéri… tu as dit que j'allais le sentir. Tu te souviens?"

"Je me souviens."

"C'est maintenant, Cas," en serrant sa main plus fort. "C'est toi, c'est cette journée tout en entier, toutes ces personnes... c'est maintenant. Et tu avais raison. Je le sens, et c'est suffisant. Ce n'est pas parfait, pas comme si rien n'avait jamais été brisé, mais vraiment… ça suffit."

 **.**

 **Ce que je voulais pour Dean, c'est la paix. Une vraie vie, et même s'il y a des cicatrices, Dean peut quand même avoir la paix, et c'était long et difficile pour lui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y arrive que maintenant, à la fin. C'est l'aboutissement**

 **Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'aller si loin, d'écrire autant, de prendre autant de temps (cette fic est mon obsession depuis presque huit mois) mais je suis assez contente. Et d'avoir écrit, et d'avoir fini. Je vais pouvoir faire autre chose (comprenez ici : être obsédée par une nouvelle fic)**

 **En tous les cas, même si ça fait 63 fois que je vous le dis, merci beaucoup. Pour les favoris et les reviews, et même seulement pour le fait de savoir que vous lisez. Merci beaucoup**

 **(merci particulier, barjy02, parce que tu m'as vraiment aidée quand je te l'ai demandé)**

 **(Chloé, j'ai rien besoin de dire)**

 **Merci encore, et plein de bisous**


End file.
